Zaubertränke
by Maren Frank
Summary: Ein Zaubertrank hat ungeahnte Wirkung auf Snape. Hermine versucht ihm zu helfen und lernt ihn dabei von einer völlig anderen Seite kennen...
1. Chapter 1

„Na Schlammblut, hast du´s eilig?" Fies grinsend trat Draco Malfoy Hermine in den Weg. Flankiert wurde er wie immer von Crabbe und Goyle, die sich eifrig bemühten, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu imitieren.

Hermine ignorierte die dümmlichen Begleiter und sah nur Draco an. „Statt hier rumzustehen solltest du lieber lernen. Ich glaube, das hättest du nötig…"

Draco lief vor Zorn rot an und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. „Halt dein verdammtes Maul, Schlammblut!"

Er sah so wütend aus, das Hermine für einen Moment wirklich damit rechnete, er würde sie schlagen. Unwillkürlich drückte sie ihre Bücher, die sie vor der Brust trug, etwas fester an sich, vermied es aber, sich umzusehen. Ein Anzeichen von Angst oder auch nur Unsicherheit hätte Draco nur bestärkt.

„Du wirst noch bekommen, was du verdienst!" schleuderte er ihr wütend entgegen und gab Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

Hermine zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Die drei waren erstaunlich schnell abgezogen, was sonst gar nicht ihre Art war. Schwere, sich nähernde Schritte, ließen sie sich umdrehen.

Hagrids massige Gestalt verdunkelte die Sonne. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Ich sah, dass die drei auf dich zuliefen…"

„Die tun mir schon nichts." Hermine lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Aber nett von dir gucken zu kommen."

Hagrid gab einen brummenden Ton von sich. „Paß trotzdem auf, ja. Draco ist unberechenbar und nun bestimmt noch mehr darauf aus, dich zu ärgern."

„Soll er nur. Ich hab keine Angst vor ihm", erklärte sie entschlossen. Insgeheim war sie jedoch froh, dass die drei so schnell verschwunden waren. Ohne Hagrid wären sie das sicher nicht, aber was konnten sie ihr im Grunde schon tun? Sicher, es war nicht nett „Schlammblut" genannt zu werden, aber das kannte sie seit 5 Jahren nicht anders von Draco.

Der Halbriese nickte ihr zu. „Und wenn sie dich doch mal zu sehr ärgern, sag mir bescheid."

„Mach ich, Hagrid, versprochen." Hermine lächelte ihm zu. Sie brauchte kein Kindermädchen, doch es war schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, dem es nicht egal war, wenn sie Schlammblut genannt wurde.

Mit zügigen Schritten setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort. Eigentlich hatte sie vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht noch in die Bibliothek gewollt, doch dazu war es nun zu spät. So ging sie lieber direkt zu den Kerkern.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum war sie angekommen, rauschte auch schon Professor Severus Snape um die Ecke. Augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche der Schüler und eine Gasse bildete sich.

Snape ließ sie in den Raum und begann mit dem Unterricht. Seine Laune schien – so das überhaupt möglich war – noch weit schlechter zu sein als sonst üblich; innerhalb der ersten 30 Minuten hatte er insgesamt 200 Hauspunkte – verteilt auf Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor abgezogen. Und selbst Slytherin, sein eigenes Haus, bekam kurz darauf durch Crabbes Ungeschicklichkeit einen Abzug von 15 Punkten.

Einige Schüler grinsten, während Crabbe mit hochrotem Kopf bemüht war, den umgestoßenen Topf Schneckenschleim aufzurichten und den Boden zu putzen.

„Das finden Sie lustig, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter?" Snape hatte sich vor Harry aufgebaut.

Harry hatte nicht gegrinst, wusste jedoch, dass eine Erklärung seine Lage nur verschlimmern würde. So schluckte er und blickte tapfer zu Snape hoch. „Nein Sir." Er schluckte abermals. „Darf ich Mr. Crabbe helfen, Sir?"

Crabbe hielt im Schrubben inne und sah ebenso verwundert zu Harry wie der Rest der Klasse.

„Hab ich Ihnen gestattet, aufzuhören, Crabbe?", fauchte Snape ihn sogleich an und zusammenzuckend fuhr der pummelige Junge mit Putzen fort.

Atemlose Stille herrschte in der Klasse. Von irgendwo erklang das Geräusch einer zerbrechenden Schreibfeder, die zu fest umklammert worden war.

Snape schnaubte abfällig. Dann ließ er zwei Ravenclawmädchen nach vorn kommen, die nach seinen Anweisungen einen Stärkungstrank brauen mussten.

Harry wagte es, zu Hermine hinüber zu sehen, allerdings nur für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick. Snape brauchte nie einen Anlaß, um wütend auf ihn zu werden; umso schlimmer war es allerdings, wenn er ihm einen Anlaß dazu lieferte…

Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zog sich endlos dahin. Selbst Hermine sehnte die Pause herbei.

Endlich war die Stunde vorbei und sie konnte ihre Sachen zusammen packen und in die lange Mittagspause gehen. Doch kaum war sie aufgestanden, schubste Goyle sie so heftig an, dass sie halb über ihren Tisch fiel. Gleichzeitig stieß er ihre Tasche an, deren Inhalt sich klappernd über den Boden verteilte.

Snape wirbelte herum. „Was ist da los?"

„Nichts, Sir." Tapfer begegnete Hermine dem Blick seiner schwarzen Augen. „Meine Tasche ist nur umgefallen."

Snape wandte sich wieder den Aufzeichnungen zu, die er gerade anfertigte. Hermine überlegte, ob er wohl einen Eintrag über sie machte. Harry half ihr, ihre Sachen aufzuklauben.

„Geh schon", flüsterte sie ihm zu; schließlich wusste sie ja nur zu gut, wie gern er aus Snapes Reichweite verschwinden wollte.

Harry zögerte nur einen ganz kurzen Moment, dann nahm er seine eigene Tasche und folgte den anderen.

Hermine hatte gerade alles eingepackt und war bereit, ebenfalls zu gehen, da ertönte Snapes Stimme: „Hier geblieben, Miss Granger."

„Sir?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und hoffte, keine Strafarbeit zu bekommen. Oder gar weitere Punktabzüge für Gryffindor…

„Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für Sie." Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Snape zu den Gefäßen im Regal links von ihm. „Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie davon brauchen und rühren Sie einen Trank an, der das Erinnerungsvermögen so wie die Zauberkraft steigert."

Hermine fragte nicht, aus welchem Grund; wie eine Strafarbeit klang das nicht, aber aus Snape wurde sie selten schlau. Also legte sie ihre Tasche wieder ab, ging an ihren Platz und fing an, die einzelnen Zutaten vorzubereiten. Keine 2m von ihr entfernt saß Snape an seinem Pult und schrieb eifrig mit leise kratzender Feder.

Sie hatten Erinnerungstränke in der Stunde geübt und so nahm Hermine den Trank als Grundlage, den sie bereits angerührt hatte. Die weiteren zutaten kannte sie auswendig und suchte sie zielsicher aus dem Regal. Was zu hoch oben stand holte sie mit Hifle ihres Zauberstabs und dem Accio-Spruch zu sich heran.

„Fertig, Sir", sagte sie schließlich.

Snape stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Er nahm das Glasgefäß in die Hand, bewegte es leicht und schnupperte dran. „Scheint zu stimmen."

Hermine hatte vor Anspannung den Atem angehalten. Zwar war sie sicher, alles richtig gemacht zu haben, doch Snape hatte das Talent, auch den kleinsten Fehler entdecken zu können.

„Sollte die Wirkung ausreichend sein, bekommen Sie 10 Punkte für Ihr Haus."

„Ich habe ihn genau so angerührt, wie ich es bei Ihnen gelernt habe, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Daher bin ich sicher, dass die Wirkung Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht."

Snape nickte lediglich knapp, setzte das Gefäß an die Lippen und trank ohne abzusetzen.

Erneut den Atem anhaltend beobachtete Hermine ihn. Nein, der Trank musste richtig sein; schließlich hatte sie ja das meiste davon schon im Unterricht angerührt, unter seiner Anleitung. Außerdem hätte er bestimmt nichts selbst getrunken, von dem er nicht völlig überzeugt war.

Snape schwankte leicht, dann stürzte er zu Boden. Klirrend zerschepperte das Glasgefäß, das er im Sturz fallen gelassen hatte.

Erschrocken sprang Hermine vor. „Professor?"

Sie trat näher, kniete sich neben ihn. „Professor", wiederholte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, zog sie jedoch im letzten Moment zurück. Er rührte sich nicht und einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, er wäre tot.

Doch dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie an, mit einem ziemlich umnebelt wirkenden Blick.

Der sich bestimmt gleich in Wut verwandeln würde, aber Hermine war froh, dass er lebte. „Wie … wie fühlen Sie sich, Professor?"

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, so dass sein langes Haar ein Auge völlig verdeckte. „Mein Kopf fühlt sich ganz schummrig an. Als wär da ein Bienenschwarm drin. Irgendwie lustig."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Er klang gar nicht wie Snape. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja doch den Kopf angestoßen… „Soll ich Madam Ponfrey holen, Sir?"

„Nein, nein, laß mal." Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. „Alle schon in der Pause, wie? Und du hast dir wohl Sorgen um mich gemacht, hm?"

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Nicht nur, weil er sie geduzt hatte, sondern vor allem, weil er sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ansah. „Professor?", brachte sie dann fragend hervor.

Er lachte leise. „Na, hoffentlich bald. Puh, bin immer noch ganz durcheinander. Hoffentlich beleidige ich dich jetzt nicht, also verzeih mir, wenn ich was nicht sofort weiß. Wir sind doch in einer Klasse, oder?"

Au weia, dachte Hermine. „Nicht direkt."

„Na, auch nicht schlimm, nur laß das mit dem Professor bitte sein. Wenn das jemand anders hört, ärgern die mich garantiert – und dich gleich mit."

„Wissen Sie denn, wer Sie sind, Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig und zitterte vor der Antwort.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin Severus Snape. Aber bitte, rede mich doch nicht mit Sie und Sir an. Oder ist das neuerdings unter Schülern so üblich? Denn so viel älter als du kann ich ohnehin nicht sein."

„Geringfügig", brachte sie hervor. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr größere Sorgen bereitete; ein Professor Snape, der offensichtlich über 20 Jahre seines Gedächtnisses verloren hatte oder die Aussicht, für den Trank, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, von Hogwarts zu fliegen. Davon, was Snape mit ihr machen würde, sobald er sich erinnerte, gar nicht erst zu reden….

Er lächelte wieder. „Na siehst du. Sagst du mir bitte deinen Namen? Ich fürchte, ich habe ihn vergessen."

„Hermine." Sie befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen. Snape hatte weit mehr als nur ihren Namen und seinen Titel vergessen. „Hermine Granger."

„Hermine", wiederholte er und lächelte dabei leicht. Einen Moment verharrten seine schwarzen Augen auf ihr. „Aber nun komm, laß uns endlich aus dieser Düsternis gehen. Was haben wir denn gleich für eine Stunde?"

„Es ist Mittagspause", krächzte Hermine. Sie überlegte, ob sie direkt zu Dumbledore gehen sollte; der war ja sehr verständnisvoll und wenn sie ihm alles erklärte… War ja schließlich keine Absicht von ihr gewesen. Und sicher würde er auch wissen, wie Snape sein Gedächtnis zurück bekommen konnte.

„Prima!", freute er sich. Sein Blick glitt über sie. „Sag mal, sind wir zusammen oder so? Verzeih, ich weiß, wie taktlos das klingt, aber ich bin immer noch ganz benebelt."

„Wir sind kein Liebespaar", sagte Hermine, um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfend.

„Freunde?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nicht direkt", murmelte sie, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh." Er schien ehrlich enttäuscht. „Ich dachte nur… weil du halt hier warst, mit mir allein. Und dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast, das macht sonst nämlich keiner." Er massierte sich die Schläfen. „Zumindest kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das mal jemand getan hätte."

Hermine schluckte. Es fiel ihr enorm schwer, Snape nicht mehr mit Professor anzusprechen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie gleich nicht irgendwem in die Arme liefen… „Komm, gehen wir."

„Gerne. Soll ich deine Tasche tragen?", bot er an.

„Nein, nein." Sie klemmte sich ihre Tasche unter einen Arm und deutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hier geht es aber nicht zum Speiseraum", bemerkte Snape wenig später. Hermine hatte ihn, durch Ecken, Winkel und selten benutzte Wege bis vor die Bibliothek gelotst. Dort hoffte sie, rasch einen Gegenzauber finden zu können.

„Ich muss ganz dringend was in der Bibliothek nachschauen. Ist sehr wichtig", erklärte sie und Snape trottete hinter ihr her.

„Was suchst du denn?"

„Pst, nicht so laut!", zischte sie.

„Oh, natürlich", flüsterte er zurück und wiederholte dann: „Was suchst du?"

„Nur was für die Hausaufgaben", murmelte sie und war bereits dabei, die Beschriftung der Buchrücken zu studieren. Snape stand links von ihr und guckte zu.

„Sag doch, was genau du suchst, damit ich dir beim Suchen helfen kann", flüsterte er dann.

Hermine zog eines der Bücher heraus, blätterte auf und überflog mehrere Seiten. Es gab Erinnerungstränke, viele sogar. Das hatte sie auch vorher schon gewusst, schließlich hatte sie ja noch vor nicht mal einer Stunde selbst an einem gearbeitet. Die Tränke aber, die eine verloren gegangene Erinnerung zurück holen konnten, standen nicht dabei.

Aber garantiert gab es in Hogwarts Personen, die das Rezept für einen solchen Trank kannten. Hermine stellte das Buch zurück und wandte sich Snape zu, der sie nach wie vor geduldig ansah. „Bleib hier, ja. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Er nickte artig und schaute ihr hinterher.

Hermine lief schnurstracks auf die Krankenstation, ignorierte dabei Ginny, die ihr auf dem Flur begegnete und irgendwas hinterher rief.

Madam Pomfrey, die gerade dabei war etwas zu notieren, sah bei dem schwungvollen Eintreten der Sechstklässlerin erstaunt auf. „Ist etwas passiert, Kind?"

Hermine blieb vor ihr stehen und befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Die Krankenschwester lächelte freundlich und faltete locker die Hände. „Nun, ein Notfall scheint es ja zumindest nicht zu sein."

„Kommt wohl auf die Sichtweise an", murmelte Hermine. Sie hatte wenig Zeit gehabt, sich Worte zurecht zu legen. „Ich brauche das Rezept für einen Zaubertrank."

„Wäre da Professor Snape nicht ein besserer Ansprechpartner als ich?"

„Es ist aber für ihn. Für seinen Unterricht, meine ich", verbesserte sie sich rasch.

Madam Pomfrey nickte verstehend. „Hat er euch also echt schwierige Hausaufgaben gegeben."

Dankbar ein Stichwort zu haben nickte Hermine. „Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich gegen die Vorschriften ist, aber können Sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

„Hm", machte Madam Pomfrey nachdenklich und massierte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihr rundes Kinn. „Er hat euch ja sicher nicht verboten, Informationen zu sammeln. Und wahrscheinlich ist es egal, ob du aus einem Buch in der Bibliothek lernst oder jemanden nach dem Rezept fragst. Hauptsache, du kannst es dann im Unterricht korrekt vorführen."

„Dann helfen Sie mir also?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, Kind." Madam Pomfrey schob ihr das Pergament und die Feder hin, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Schreib am besten sofort mit."

„Mach ich." Hermine nahm die Feder. „Also, ich brauche einen Trank, der eine verloren gegangene Erinnerung zurück bringt."

„Hui, das ist eigentlich Stoff der siebten." Ihre knollige Nase zuckte ein wenig. „Da hat er wohl heut ganz besonders schlechte Laune gehabt, wie?"

Hermine zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Was hätte sie auch darauf sagen sollen?

Madam Pomfrey seufzte leise. „Na, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, das bekommen wir schon hin. Schreib mit, man braucht…"

Drei Minuten später hatte Hermine eine Liste von über 20 Zutaten auf ihrem Pergament stehen. Mindestens 5 davon hatte sie noch nie benutzt. Sie zu besorgen würde schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich werden. Zumal sie niemanden hatte, der ihr helfen konnte. Ob sie Harry einweihen sollte? Aber der konnte genauso wenig etwas ausrichten wie sie. Hagrid vielleicht? Der würde ihr zumindest die eine oder andere Zutat besorgen können.

„Na, Kindchen, nun schau nicht so trübsinnig. Professor Snape wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Madam Pomfreys Worte rissen Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen. „Können Sie mir vielleicht noch erklären, wie genau der Trank angerührt werden muss?"

„Ach ja, die Reihenfolge der Zutaten. Die ist sehr wichtig." Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann leise auf. „Mal schauen, ob ich das noch richtig im kopf habe. Also zuerst muss die Grundmischung für Gedächtnistränke genau eine Stunde lang köcheln. Dann…"

Hermine notierte eifrig, was die Krankenschwester aufzählte.

„Noch Fragen?" Madam Pomfrey lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich glaube, damit bin ich fürs erste versorgt." Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. „Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Gern geschehen." Sie stand auf und tätschelte Hermine Hand. „Möchtest du auch einen Tee?"

„Nein danke, ich muss leider schon gehen." Ihr fiel ein, dass sie Snape ja in der Bibliothek geparkt hatte. Hoffentlich war er wirklich noch dort. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er…

Hermine sprintete erneut durch die Flure, die nun angenehm leer waren; alle Schüler und Lehrer saßen beim Mittagessen.

Vor Erleichterung fiel ihr ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen, als sie Snape sah. Er stand noch an der genau gleichen Stelle, an der sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte.

„Hast du nun, was du wolltest?", fragte er.

„Ja, zumindest weiß ich nun, was ich brauche." Hermine entrollte das Pergament.

Snape schaute ihr über die Schulter und las mit. „Müssen wir das alles als Hausaufgabe besorgen?"

„Ja!" Hermine war eine Idee gekommen. Als Sechstklässlerin durfte sie einige der Zutaten gar nicht erwerben oder sammeln, aber Snape war – auch ohne Gedächtnis – immer noch Professor und Lehrer in Hogwarts. Er würde problemlos alles auf ihrer Liste stehende kriegen können.

Sein langer schlanker Zeigefinger tippte auf das zweite von oben. „Aber gemahlene Alraunenwurzel dürfen wir erst ab der 7. Klasse anfassen. Und Einhornhaare sind nahezu unmöglich zu bekommen. Ebenso Bernsteinstaub."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung."

„Bist du sicher?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Dumbledore dir das aufgetragen?"

Hermine war es gar nicht wohl dabei zu lügen, aber welche Wahl hatte sie schon? Außerdem konnte wahrscheinlich selbst Dumbledore nichts anderes als den trank brauen, also war es doch im Grunde egal, wer die Zutaten dafür nun sammelte. „Ja, ja, das geht schon klar mit ihm."

Snape nickte. „Dann ist´s ja gut. Aber nun sag mal, wollen wir nicht so langsam zum Essen gehen?"

Das wollte sie eigentlich nicht; je weniger Leute Snape zu Gesicht bekamen, desto besser. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Ausrede. „Hm, willst du wirklich? Ich könnte uns doch schnell was besorgen und dann picknicken wir am See."

„Oh, das wär toll." Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. „Aber das kann ich auch erledigen, was möchtest du gern?"

„Laß mal, ich lauf schnell. Warte hier, ja." Erneut ließ sie ihn in der Bibliothek zurück und sprintete durch die leeren Flure.

In der großen Halle suchte sie rasch was für ein Picknick zusammen und lief zu Snape zurück. Zum Glück hatten Harry und Ron sie gar nicht gesehen. Das Hermine mal beim Mittagessen fehlte, war nicht so ungewöhnlich, da sie öfter eine Pause ausfallen ließ und stattdessen lernte.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Septembersonne schien noch warm genug, um sich auf die Wiese am See setzen zu können. Hermine liebte diesen Ort, der so ruhig und abgeschieden lag, dass man, wenn man es nicht wusste, nicht darauf kommen würde, dass sich keine 200m entfernt ein Schloss voller Zauberschüler befand.

Bisher war sie stets allein gewesen, wenn sie hierher kam, ein Buch bei sich und vielleicht eine Decke. Doch es erschien ihr richtig, nun mit Snape hier zu sitzen. Sie reichte ihm von den Sandwiches und nahm sich selbst auch was.

Eine zeitlang aßen sie schweigend, dann sagte Snape: „Seltsam. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass mir Erinnerungen fehlen. Und der Baum da, den da hinten meine ich, war der wirklich schon immer dort?"

„Ja, denke schon, aber wer achtet denn auf Bäume?"

„Mach ich normalerweise auch nicht. Aber er fiel mir halt auf."

Hermine überlegte, wie sie ihm möglichst schonend beibringen konnte, was passiert war. „Du leidest noch unter den Nachwirkungen deines Sturzes." Das sie es gewesen war, die ihm den Trank gebraut hatte, musste er nicht wissen. Daran würde er sich früher oder später selbst erinnern…

„Hm." Er nickte knapp. „Wird wohl so sein. Aber ich sag dir, das ist ein ganz schön blödes Gefühl, so wenig zu wissen."

„Die Erinnerung kommt bestimmt bald zurück", tröstete sie. „An was erinnerst du dich denn bisher?"

„Ich kenne meinen Namen. Ich bin Sechstklässler und ein Slytherin. In Zaubertränke bin ich besonders gut. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, was ich später auch mal beruflich machen will." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist leider alles, was ich momentan weiß."

„Also erinnerst du dich auch nicht an andere Personen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du kommst mir sehr vertraut vor, als würden wir uns schon sehr lange kennen. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass wir uns täglich sehen. Ich wusste ja nicht mal deinen Namen, bis du ihn mir gesagt hast…"

Verlegen schaute Hermine weg. Sie pflückte eine Pflanze, die links von ihr wuchs und hielt sie Snape hin. „Kennst du die?"

„Natürlich." Er nahm ihr die zierlichen Ranken ab. „Das ist Drudenfuß. Damit bereitete Bäder helfen zum Beispiel bei schmerzenden Narben. Und überhaupt ist dies eine sehr vielseitig einsetzbare Pflanze. Eine ganze Menge Zaubertränke enthält Extrakte oder Teile von ihr."

Beeindruckt schaute Hermine ihn an. „Also erinnerst du dich doch."

„Hm", machte er und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Schläfen. „Das Wissen darüber war plötzlich da, als ich die Pflanze gesehen habe."

Vielleicht würde es also reichen, wenn er nur das Richtige sah… Andererseits hatte er bei ihrem Anblick nicht mal ihren Namen gewusst. Hermine seufzte leise.

Snape streckte die Hand aus und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. „He, nun guck nicht so traurig. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür. Und ich finde es sehr lieb von dir, dass du dich trotzdem um mich kümmerst."

Das war zuviel, sie konnte ihn nicht länger belügen. Sie schluckte und sah ihm in die Augen. „Doch", sagte sie leise und schluckte erneut, denn ihre Stimme klang ganz kratzig. „Ich kann sehr wohl etwas dafür. Du hast deine Erinnerung nicht durch einen Sturz verloren, sondern weil du einen Zaubertrank getrunken hast, den ich gebraut habe."

Sekundenlang sah er sie nur an und es kostete Hermine enorm viel Kraft seinem Blick stand zu halten. Dabei wirkten seine Augen kein bisschen zornig, überrascht war wohl eher das richtige Wort.

„Aber du wolltest nicht, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verliere, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", rief sie aus und rang die Hände. „Bitte glaub mir, dass ich niemals…"

Snape griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest, während er ihr ruhig in die Augen sah. „Natürlich glaube ich Dir. Und so wie ich das sehe, war das einfach ein Versehen, wie es jedem hätte passieren können."

So viel Verständnis ließ sie erneut schlucken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er das auch noch hatte, wenn er sich komplett erinnerte… „Mir passiert so etwas normalerweise nicht. Wirklich, bisher waren alle meine Zaubertränke zu deiner vollsten Zufriedenheit."

„Also trinke ich öfter welche von dir gebraute?"

„Äh, nein, das eigentlich nicht." Sie konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, dass er ihr Zaubertranklehrer war. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er immer noch ihre Hände in den seinen hielt. Was sich gar nicht mal unangenehm anfühlte.

Snape merkte nun auch, dass er immer noch ihre Hände hielt und zog die seinen zurück. „Na ja, wie auch immer, ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Weg. Und ich werde dir dabei helfen, wo ich nur kann."

Es fiel ihr schwer, sich von seinen dunklen Augen loszureißen. „Wir brauchen die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank. Ein paar der Kräuter können wir hier schon sammeln." Hermine holte ihre Liste hervor. „Also Drudenfuß haben wir ja schon, jetzt brauchen wir Schlangenkraut und Bärlauch, beides dürfte sich hier leicht finden lassen."

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich Snape und ging ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Hermine folgte ihm, erstaunt, wie zielsicher er lief. Und tatsächlich hatte er wenige Minuten später beide Hände voll der gesuchten Pflanzen.

„Prima", freute sich Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

Snape erwiderte das Lächeln, ein wenig unsicher zwar, aber es war doch ein echtes Lächeln.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie lächeln sehen, jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art. Seine dunklen Augen schienen von innen heraus zu strahlen. Unwillkürlich schlug ihr Herz schneller.

Ein Knacken und Krachen im Unterholz ließ sie erschrocken herumfahren. Auch Snape hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sich jemand näherte. Dabei war der rote Schopf von Ron Weasley wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

„Ach hier steckst du", begrüßte Ron sie. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape und sofort straffte er seine Gestalt. „Professor", grüßte er nickend in seine Richtung.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, doch Snape sagte nichts. Er stand lediglich ruhig da und sah Ron an, als wüsste er nicht, wer er war. Was ja auch der Fall war.

Ron wand sich unbehaglich. „Äh, ich glaub ich geh wieder", meinte er und wollte sich umwenden.

Hermine trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Warte. Was wolltest du denn von mir?"

„Wir haben uns gefragt, wo du bist. Harry meinte, du hockst bestimmt in der Bibliothek, also haben wir da zuerst nachgesehen. Aber dort warst du nicht."

„Richtig", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe mit Professor Snape Kräuter für den Zaubertrankunterricht gesammelt."

Ron erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry von dem katastrophal verlaufenden Zaubertrankunterricht erzählt hatte und auch, dass Hermine hatte länger bleiben müssen. Nun nahm er an, dass Snape ihr mit dem Kräutersammeln eine weitere Strafe aufgegeben hatte. „Dann will ich nicht länger stören. Ich weiß ja jetzt wo du bist." Und er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder, noch zügiger, als er gekommen war. In Snapes Nähe blieb Ron nie länger als unbedingt nötig.

„Dein Freund?", fragte Snape.

„Nein! Ja! Ich meine, Freunde sind wir, aber nicht so." Sie spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und ließ ihr lockiges Haar so nach vorn fallen, dass es eventuelle Röte überdeckte.

„Ich versteh schon", sagte Snape. „Wollen wir weiter suchen?"

„Ja." Froh, eine Beschäftigung zu haben und ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, ging Hermine mit großen Schritten voran.

Snape folgte ihr stumm, rief sie nur, wenn er eine Pflanze entdeckt hatte, die auf ihrer Liste stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Bis zum Abend hatten sie insgesamt sieben Kräuter gefunden. Die restlichen Zutaten zu beschaffen würde weit schwieriger werden. Und mindestens ebenso schwierig würde es werden, die Zeit bis zum fertigen Trank zu überstehen.

Hermine hatte die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts so lange wie möglich hinaus gezögert. Die meisten Schüler waren mit dem Abendessen bereits fertig und schwatzten angeregt miteinander. Viele waren bereits gegangen, so dass die große Halle recht überschaubar war. Ron und Harry saßen noch an ihren Plätzen und winkten ihr zu, kaum dass sie sie bemerkt hatten.

Und nun nahm auch noch Professor Minerva McGonagall direkten Kurs auf sie. „Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall", grüßte Hermine höflich. „Professor Snape bat mich, ihm beim Sammeln einiger Kräuter zu helfen."

„Ich weiß, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley hat es mir erzählt." Sie nickte Hermine anerkennend zu, erfreut über den Fleiß des Mädchens. Und sie sah nicht mal verärgert oder genervt aus, dabei hatte sie sich sicher etwas Schöneres vorstellen können, als den ganzen Nachmittag mit Kräutersammeln zu verbringen. Noch dazu in der Gesellschaft von Professor Snape.

„Professor McGonogall." Snape starrte sie an. „Sie sehen aber alt aus. Haben Sie einen Alterungszauber benutzt?"

Der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors klappte ebenso wie Hermine der Mund auf.

Ein dröhnendes Lachen ließ alle drei herumfahren. Dumbledore zwinkerte Snape zu und hob gleichzeitig mahnend einen Zeigefinger. „Na na, Severus, du wirst uns alle doch nicht daran erinnern wollen, wie lange wir schon hier sind."

„Professor Dumbledore." Artig grüßend neigte Snape den Kopf in Richtung des Schulleiters.

McGonagall hatte sich noch nicht von dem Schock erholt, den Snape ihr versetzt hatte. Sie holte ein Pergament hervor und schaute Hermine an. „Miss Granger, ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo ich Sie nun fürs Praktikum eintragen soll. Vor dem Abendessen – zu dem Sie ja leider erst sehr spät erschienen – habe ich die letzten eingetragen, nun fehlen nur noch Sie. Zu den Auroren, nach St. Mungos und zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe können Sie übrigens auf gar keinen Fall, die haben alle bereits mehr Praktikanten als sie ursprünglich wollten."

Das Praktikum, das hatte sie ja völlig vergessen! Dabei hatte sie noch gestern mit Harry und Ron darüber gesprochen. Gern wären sie in eine Gruppe gekommen, doch das war sehr wahrscheinlich nicht möglich. Harry hatte zu den Auroren gewollt, Ron lieber zu seinen Brüdern, sich aber wegen Harry auch bei den Auroren beworben. Nur Hermine hatte sich noch nicht festgelegt. „Ich möchte gern zu Professor Snape", sagte sie nun. „Dabei könnte ich mein Wissen in Zaubertränke bestimmt erweitern."

McGonagall zog eine ihrer schmalen dunklen Augenbrauen hoch. „Dort ist noch Platz, nur Biba Fellington ist dafür eingeteilt worden; wir mussten die übrigen ja irgendwo verteilen."

Hermine sah zu dem Hufflepuffmädchen, dass sie nur flüchtig kannte. Biba saß mit recht mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck da und kaute an einer Lakritzstange. Sie hatte gehofft, allein in Snapes Zaubertrankpraktikum zu sein. Sie sah zu ihm herüber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken ließ.

McGonagall zückte eine Feder und trug Hermine in ihre Liste ein. „Dann ist das nun also auch endlich erledigt. Aber nun setzen Sie sich doch und essen etwas, Miss Granger."

Hermine ging zu Harry und Ron und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape ihr folgte. Doch er nahm ein Stück von ihr entfernt Platz.

„Mensch Hermine, so ein Mist", sagte Ron. „Warum bist du denn nicht eher gekommen, dann hättest du vielleicht doch noch einen Platz bei den Auroren bekommen können."

Sie zuckte nur leicht die Schultern und lud sich einen Teller voll. „Ist doch nur für zwei Wochen. Wo seid ihr denn untergekommen?"

„Bei den Auroren." Harry strahlte. Es war sein größter Wunsch, als Auror ausgebildet zu werden.

„Ich darf zu meinen Brüdern", erklärte Ron strahlend. „Wollte McGonagall zwar anfangs nicht, aber da bei den Auroren und der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe so ein Andrang herrschte, war sie wahrscheinlich um jeden froh, der nicht unbedingt dorthin wollte."

„Aber das du ausgerechnet zu Snape musst…" Harry schüttelte sich, allerdings so dezent, dass Snape es nicht sehen konnte.

„Da geh ich freiwillig hin", sagte Hermine und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass mir in Zaubertränke noch viel Übung und Wissen fehlt. Was also ist da besser geeignet als ein Praktikum."

Kopfschüttelnd rollte Harry mit den Augen. „Ich werd dich nie verstehen."

„Ich auch nicht", pflichtete Ron ihm bei. „Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet bei Snape."

Das letzte Wort hatte er wie ein Schimpfwort ausgespieen und Hermine sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen böse an. „Er ist nun mal der beste Zaubertranklehrer von ganz Hogwarts. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bei irgendwem anders mehr lernen könnte."

„Na, musst du selbst wissen", meinte Harry. „Ich find´s nur blöd, dass wir jetzt alle in verschiedenen Praktika sind."

„Wir können uns doch eulen", schlug Hermine vor. „Wer ist denn noch in deiner Gruppe, Harry?"

„Von Gryffindor keiner. Aber dafür Draco Malfoy."

„Oh Harry, das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Hermine. „Crabbe und Goyle etwa auch?"

„Nein, die sind zum Glück viel zu unfähig." Er seufzte. „Haben wir wohl beide Pech; du hast Snape und ich Malfoy."

„Und wer ist bei dir, Ron?", fragte Hermine.

„Pansy Parkinson." Er schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Oh je. Und wer noch?"

„Ein paar Hufflepuffs. Scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

Hermine lächelte ihm zu. „Und wegen Pansy mach dir mal keine zu großen Sorgen; schließlich sind ja auch noch deine Brüder da, die werden schon aufpassen, dass sie nichts anstellt oder dich zu sehr ärgert."

Ron schnaubte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass es ihn am schlimmsten getroffen hatte. Auch Harry schien nicht sonderlich glücklich über die Aussicht zwar bei den Auroren zu sein, aber dafür Draco in Kauf nehmen zu müssen.

Hermine stand auf. „Ich sag Biba mal eben hallo, bin ja schließlich mit ihr in einer Gruppe. Bis nachher."

„Bis nachher." Auch Harry stand auf. „Komm, Ron, wir sollten packen, geht ja morgen sehr früh los."

Hermine trat an Bibas Tisch. „Hi! Ich bin auch in Zaubertränke."

„Ich wette freiwillig", schnaubte Biba und strich sich eine dicke braune Haarsträhne hinter eines ihrer leicht abstehenden Ohren.

„Ja." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Und sonst ist niemand weiter dabei. Dagegen sind die anderen Gruppen fast alle total überfüllt. Wir dagegen werden ruhige und erholsame zwei Wochen haben."

„Du spinnst ja." Biba tippte sich vor die Stirn, jedoch so dezent, dass Snape oder einer der anderen Lehrer es nicht sehen konnte. „Ruhig und erholsam kann nicht in einem Satz mit Snape genannt werden."

„Wir werden aber auch viel allein draußen sein, um Kräuter und Wurzeln zu sammeln."

„Da kann ich mir auch schöneres vorstellen."

„Wo wärst du denn am liebsten fürs Praktikum gewesen?", fragte Hermine.

„Bei meiner Schwester. Sie ist Drachenhüterin in Transsylvanien."

„Und dafür herrschte wahrscheinlich ein riesiger Andrang?", vermutete Hermine.

„Nein – aber laut Dumbledore sollen die Schüler nicht so weit weg. Dabei hätte meine Schwester schon auf mich aufgepasst. Außerdem war ich die gesamten Ferien über bei ihr." Bibi biß in eine Schaumzuckersüßigkeit. Ihre klebrig glänzenden Finger verrieten, dass sie sich gerade mit Süßem zu trösten versuchte. „Sie hätte mich sogar abgeholt. Und zurück gebracht, mit ihrem Reitdrachen."

Hermine ging weiter; es hatte keinen Sinn mit Biba in ihrem momentanen Zustand zu reden. Außerdem musste sie sich um Snape kümmern.

Er folgte ihr auf den Flur und ging neben ihr her. „Wohin willst du?"

„Dich zu deinen Gemächern bringen. Ich nehme an, du erinnerst dich nicht daran, wo du schläfst?"

„Im Schlafsaal von Slytherin natürlich." Er blieb stehen. „Dahin geht es aber rechts herum, du bist falsch abgebogen. Ich weiß das genau", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Du wohnst nicht im Schlafsaal, sondern hast deine eigenen Gemächer. Bei den Kerkern."

„Bei den Kerkern?", wiederholte er und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Hermine nickte ruhig. „Du bist schon lange kein Schüler mehr."

„Aber wieso bin ich denn dann hier?"

„Weil du hier Lehrer bist, für das Fach Zaubertränke. Und du bist wirklich Professor; das ist auch der Grund, warum dich alle so angesprochen haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."

„Komm mal mit." Hermine gab ihm ein Zeichen und da er nicht reagierte, griff sie einfach nach seiner Hand und führte ihn zum nächsten Spiegel.

Er schaute hinein und dann Hermine an. „Alle Spiegel in Hogwarts sind verzaubert. Mich als älteren Mann zu zeigen ist noch freundlich; ich habe schon mein Abbild als warzennasiger Troll gesehen."

„Bitte glaube mir, Severus. Du bist Professor für Zaubertränke." Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Einen Moment erwiderte er ihren Blick, dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd ab. „Aber… wenn das wirklich stimmt…"

„Es ist wahr", sagte Hermine ruhig und ging einige Schritte, um wieder vor ihm zu stehen. „Du bist hier der Meister der Zaubertränke und unterrichtest auch mich."

Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. „Habe dich unterrichtet. Wahrscheinlich wird man mich nach St. Mungo schaffen, sobald es heraus kommt. Vielleicht sollte ich direkt zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte sie leise.

Snape bemerkte die Traurigkeit, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht ihm galt, zumindest nicht in erster Linie. „Nein, ich werde nicht zu ihm gehen."

„Wegen mir solltest du nicht auf die Chance verzichten, so schnell wie möglich deine Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen."

„Die bekomme ich schon zurück." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Und zwar ohne, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Das war so ganz und gar nicht der Snape, den sie kannte. Sie war zwar eine der wenigen, die er nicht verhöhnt hatte, aber daran, dass er jemals freundlich mit ihr umgegangen war, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Er bemerkte ihre Verlegenheit und wurde selbst davon erfasst. Ein ungewohnt unsicherer Ausdruck trat in seine dunklen Augen. „Bringst du mich nun bitte zu meinen Gemächern? Ich fürchte, ich weiß momentan nicht, wo ich wohne."

Hermine nickte und lief vor ihm; so brauchte sie ihn nicht anzusehen. Je tiefer sie in den Untergrund von Hogwarts kamen, desto kälter und dunkler wurde es. Dieser Teil des Schlosses diente nur Snape als Unterkunft. Zwar waren weitere bewohnbare Gemächer vorhanden, doch nur selten gab es in Hogwarts Gäste, die eine ähnliche Abgeschiedenheit wünschten.

„Da wären wir." Hermine deutete auf die verschlossene Tür, vor der sie stehen geblieben war. „Du musst das Passwort nennen", fügte sie hinzu, da Snape keine Anstalten machte, auf die Tür zuzugehen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine überlegte. Garantiert kannte niemand außer Snape selbst das Passwort zu seinen Gemächern. Und bestimmt hatte er es auch nicht schriftlich irgendwo versteckt. „Hm, meistens nimmt man als Passwort etwas, mit dem man Emotionen verbindet."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, was das sein könnte."

„Vielleicht was ganz simples. Zum Beispiel dein Lieblingsnachtisch", meinte Hermine und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Snape begriff und sagte „Kirschmuffins mit bitterer Schokolade überzogen" zu der Tür.

Gespannt hielt Hermine den Atem an, doch nichts geschah. Sie bemerkte Snapes Enttäuschung. „Weiter, du wirst doch sicher noch was anderes gern mögen."

Doch auch auf Mohnstrudel, Mandelkuchen und Blutorangentorte reagierte die Tür nicht. Sie probierten verschiedene Getränkenamen, doch die schwere Tür bewegte sich nicht mal einen Millimeter in ihren Angeln.

„Vielleicht hast du ja irgendwas als Passwort, womit du dich gern beschäftigst", mutmaßte Hermine. Gleichzeitig überlegte sie, was sie tun sollten, wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, die Tür zu öffnen. Irgendwo musste Severus schließlich schlafen. Sie konnte ihn ja schlecht in den Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor mitnehmen.

Snape zuckte die Schultern und sagte „Zaubertränke."

Aber auch darauf reagierte die Tür nicht. Sie versuchten es mit Quidditch, Besenflug und Zaubertrankunterricht, denn das war Snapes liebstes Fach.

„Ich glaube, wir machen einen Denkfehler", sagte Hermine dann.

„Ich denke gar nicht", erwiderte Snape trocken.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine grinsen, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst. „Du hast dieses Passwort als Erwachsener gewählt; nicht als sechzehnjähriger Hogwartsschüler. Also wird es vielleicht etwas sein, was du als Professor Snape gern hast."

„Ich weiß aber leider nicht, was ich in 20 Jahren oder so gern mag. Also verrat´s mir bitte."

Hermine überlegte, ob es irgendetwas gab, was Snape wirklich mochte. Schüler quälen, kam ihr in den Sinn, aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, das zu sagen. Und er gehörte den Todessern an, ging zu Treffen mit Lord Voldemort. Allerdings benutzte er diesen Namen nie, also würde er ihn sicher nicht als Passwort haben.

„Mag ich also gar nichts gern?"

Snapes Frage erinnerte Hermine daran, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ich kenne dich nicht allzu gut, vor allem, was persönliches angeht. Aber du interessierst dich wirklich sehr für Zaubertränke und alles, was damit zu tun hat."

„Alchemie", sagte Snape und die Tür glitt auf.

„Na bitte!" Hermine strahlte ihn an, erleichtert, dass zumindest dieses Problem gelöst war.

Auch Snape lächelte. „Danke."

„Wieso? Das hast du ganz allein geschafft."

„Du hast mir auf die Sprünge geholfen. Ohne dich hätte ich die Nacht sehr wahrscheinlich auf dem Flur verbringen müssen."

Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf ein wenig und beschloß, das Thema besser zu wechseln. „Also, da du nun ja rein kommst, werd ich mal gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Zum Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke findest du?"

„Ja sicher. Hogwarts hat sich doch nicht verändert."

„Prima, dann bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht, Serverus." Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten davon und rätselte darüber, wieso ihr Herz in einem so raschen Rhythmus schlug. Das musste die Luft hier sein, schließlich war sie in den Kerkern, keine Fenster, gerade soviel Licht, dass man sich einigermaßen zurechtfinden konnte, wenn man wusste, wohin man wollte. Da musste das Herz ja aus dem Takt kommen!


	6. Chapter 6

Da der Großteil der Schüler Hogwarts für zwei Wochen verlassen würde, herrschte entsprechendes Chaos. Neville Longbottom suchte Trevor, seine Kröte, Ron bemühte sich einen viel zu vollen Koffer zu verschließen und mehrere Mädchen liefen hektisch umher.

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und sah dem Treiben gelassen zu.

„Das ist mein Haarband!", kreischte ein braunhaariges Mädchen und stürzte sich auf ein anderes, größeres, dass unter Entschuldigungen das Haarband wieder aus ihrem Koffer nahm.

Harry warf Hermine einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Sie zuckte lächelnd die Schultern, stand dann aber auf, um ihm mit seinem Koffer zu helfen.

„Kannst du mir bitte auch helfen", bat Ron, der immer noch mit seinem Koffer kämpfte.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, alles, was nach Aussage von Ron unbedingt mitmusste, so einzupacken, dass es zumindest bis zum Zielort halten würde. Hermine verabschiedete sich von den Jungs und begleitete sie bis nach unten.

„Und vergiß nicht, dass wir uns eulen wollen", rief Harry ihr noch zu.

Sie winkte ihnen und war froh, dass sie und die allermeisten anderen fort waren. Die jüngeren Schüler waren mit McGonagall und noch drei anderen Lehrern auf einer Klassenreise in einem Zauberschullandheim und würden 2 Wochen lang Geschichten über die Gründung Hogwarts hören und einige interessante Orte besuchen.

Gestern Abend hatte Hermine sich einen Plan überlegt, wie sie Biba loswerden konnte. Sie traf das braunhaarige Mädchen auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. „Hallo Biba, warte mal."

„Was ist?" Biba blieb stehen. „Ich will nicht direkt am ersten Praktikumstag zu spät kommen."

„Ich ja auch nicht, aber wir sind wirklich sehr früh dran", meinte Hermine. Sie senkte ihre Stimme, als sie weiter sprach. „Was würdest du davon halten, doch zu deiner Schwester zu können?"

„Keine Chance. Außerdem ist Dumbledore gar nicht da. Er betreut die Gruppe, die die Animagi studiert."

Hermine lächelte. „Genau das ist meine Idee; Dumbledore ist nicht da. Er wüsste also gar nicht, dass du auch nicht in Hogwarts bist."

„Aber Snape wüsste es. Und der würde nichts lieber tun, als eine Hufflepuff beim Direktor anzuschwärzen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht mal Dumbledores Rückkehr abwerten, sondern ihm sofort ne Eule schicken."

„Nur, wenn Snape nicht weiß, dass Dumbledore nicht sein okay dafür gegeben hat." Hermine grinste und hoffte, dass es so wirkte, wie es wirken sollte. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung darin, die Schulordnung zu umgehen. Und das, was sie gerade vorhatte, war ein bisschen mehr, als eine Unterrichtsstunde zu schwänzen.

„Dann erfährt er es spätestens bei seiner Rückkehr. Es wird ihm sicher auffallen, dass ich in Snapes Praktikumsbericht nicht vermerkt bin. Und selbst auch keinen Bericht über die Arbeit mit Zaubertränken abgeben kann."

„Ich könnte ja einen für dich schreiben", schlug Hermine vor.

„Dann hätte ich immer noch keinen Eintrag in Snapes Bericht. Den kannst du nämlich nicht schreiben."

„Unterschätz mich nicht."

Biba schaute sie mit misstrauisch zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Sag mal, was soll das? Du, die Klassenbeste und Musterschülerin von ganz Hogwarts, forderst mich gerade zu einem handfesten Betrug auf. Was verlangst du von mir? Halt, ich weiß; du willst noch besser dastehen als sonst, wenn du mich im richtigen Moment anschwärzen kannst."

„Spinnst du?" Entsetzt starrte Hermine sie an. „Traust du mir so etwas tatsächlich zu?"

Biba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn dich schließlich kaum. Woher also soll ich wissen, was du wirklich damit bezweckst."

„Ich will dir helfen, zu deiner Schwester zu kommen." Hermine merkte selbst, wie lahm das klang. „Außerdem ist es mir weitaus lieber, du bist zum Drachenhüten in Transsylvanien, als das du mit sauertöpfischer Miene mit mir Kräuter sammelst und Zaubertränke braust."

„Aha, also doch egoistische Motive", stellte Biba zufrieden fest.

„Ja, in gewisser Weise", gab Hermine zu.

„Hm." Biba betrachtete sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Angenommen, ich bin einverstanden. Wie genau hast du dir das dann überlegt, wie es ablaufen soll?"

„Du schickst deiner Schwester eine Eule, dass sie dich so bald wie möglich – am besten natürlich abends – abholen kommt."

„Was kein Problem wäre. Und weiter; was willst du Snape erzählen?"

„Das laß mal meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Hermine geheimnisvoll. „Also, willst du nun mit deiner Schwester Drachen hüten oder lieber zwei Wochen mit Snape und mir Zaubertränke brauen?"

„Ich schick die Eule", sagte Biba ohne zu zögern und trat auf Hermine zu. „Aber das eine sag ich dir schon jetzt; sollte ich Ärger kriegen, bist du dran. Und zwar richtig."

Hermine zwang sich, nicht zurück zu zucken. Das Mädchen war ihr so nah, dass sie riechen konnte, dass Biba Erdbeermilchshake zum Frühstück gehabt hatte. „Du wirst keinen Ärger bekommen."

„Das hoffe ich – für dich", zischte Biba, drehte sich um und lief Richtung Eulerei davon.

Zufrieden ging Hermine weiter. Sie war gerade einige Meter weit gekommen, da lief ein anderes Mädchen auf sie zu. „Hi Lavender", grüßte Hermine und deutete erstaunt auf das Kissen, dass Lavender Brown unter ihren rechten Arm geklemmt trug. „Wieso schleppst du ein Kissen mit dir herum?"

„Ich bin doch fürs Praktikum bei Trelawney; Traumdeutung. Und Träume kann man erst deuten, wenn man sie geträumt hat. Träumen kann man aber nur im Schlaf, daher müssen wir schlafen, bevor wir Träume deuten können."

„Klingt logisch."

Lavender grinste breit und zeigte dabei all ihre ebenmäßigen weißen Zähne. „Ich glaube, ich hab das beste Praktikum von allen; den ganzen Tag schlafen."

„Eine wahre Traumvorstellung." Auch Hermines Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Wer ist denn noch bei dir?"

„Parvati und Padma, was toll ist, denn falls wir mal nicht schlafen können, haben wir einander zum Quatschen. Außerdem drei von Ravenclaw und vier Hufflepuffs. Leider ist auch Crabbe bei uns."

„Ach, der wird garantiert die ganze Zeit schlafen."

„Ja, denke ich auch." Lavender hob die freie Hand zum Gruß. „Also, ich muss nun weiter. Muss mir schließlich noch was überlegen, was ich Trelawney erzähle, wenn ich nichts geträumt habe."

Hermine kicherte leise. „Dann schlaf und träum mal schön."

„Danke. Dir wünsche ich eine ruhige Praktikumszeit; hab gehört du bist bei Snape. Du Arme."

„Halb so schlimm."

„Na, wenn du das so siehst…" Lavenders langes dunkles Haar wogte um sie herum, als sie weiter ging.

Hermine beeilte sich, in den Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke zu kommen.

Snape war bereits da, saß am Pult und las. Er schaute auf, als Hermine eintrat und lächelte ihr zu." „Guten Morgen."

Sein Lächeln verwirrte sie total. Es wirkte so fremd in seinem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht, aber seltsamerweise ließ es seine harten Züge weicher und freundlicher erscheinen. „Guten Morgen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht die einzige in deinem Praktikum bin?"

„Ich habe das gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum so halb mitbekommen. Biba Fellington, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Sie könnte zu einem Problem werden, doch eventuell weiß ich eine Lösung."

„Ja?"

Hermine nickte und erzählte ihm rasch von ihrem Plan, Biba zu ihrer Schwester zu schicken.

„Das hört sich nach einer sehr guten Lösung an", befand Snape.

„Schon. Allerdings müsstest du die Unterlagen entsprechend verfassen."

Er grinste schelmisch. „Also schreiben, dass sie in meinem Unterricht war, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit Drachen gehütet hat. Hermine, Hermine. Und ich bekam gestern glatt den Eindruck, als wärest du DIE Musterschülerin überhaupt von ganz Hogwarts."

„Die bin ich auch", sagte sie und ließ sich von dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen fesseln. „Deshalb werde ich dir ja auch helfen."

„Da kannst du auch direkt mit anfangen." Er griff nach dem Pergament, in dem er gelesen hatte, als sie hereinkam. „Da steht zwar mein Name drunter, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das geschrieben hab. Oder sind meine Schüler wirklich ALLE so schlimm?"

Hermine überflog die Aufzeichnungen; Lavender Brown hat Parvati Patil etwas ins Ohr geflüstert: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Harry Potter hat sich nach hinten umgedreht, wegen Unaufmerksamkeit 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Finlay Higgins hatte dreckige Schuhe, daher 8 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff. Und so ging es weiter, einschließlich der laut gesagten Punktabzüge, die ebenfalls schriftlich vermerkt waren.

Während sie las, hatte Snape sie genau beobachtet. „Bei Merlin, es stimmt also. Ich bin der schrecklichste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts."

„Da gab es weit schlimmere", tröstete Hermine und dachte schaudernd an die Professoren Quirrell und Umbridge. Oder Lockhart. Sie schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken, dass sie für letzteren sogar mal geschwärmt hatte.

„Nett oder gar beliebt bin ich aber auch nicht gerade." Er nahm ihr das Pergament wieder ab. „Also zurück zu Biba. Natürlich kann ich die Aufzeichnungen entsprechend ändern, gar kein Problem. Nur, was, wenn Biba plötzlich vermisst wird?"

„Ich denke, das ist recht unwahrscheinlich. Ihre Freundinnen sind alle zum Praktikum weg, ebenso die allermeisten Lehrer. Professor Trelawney und Hagrid sind zwar noch hier, aber Trelawney gibt Traumdeutung, wird also die meiste Zeit sowieso schlafen. Und Hagrid kennt Biba gar nicht, da sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe als Unterrichtsfach abgewählt hat."

„Gut, dann erledige ich das nachher." Er betrachtete Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Was ist, warum lachst du so?"

„Wegen dir." Sie bemühte sich um ein ernstes Gesicht. „Entschuldige, das ist wirklich nicht fair von mir. Aber ich kenne dich nur als sehr strengen Professor."

„Oh, klar. Ich seh komisch aus, hm?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Sie fand ihn sehr attraktiv, wie er da saß, ganz in schwarz gekleidet und mit amüsiert funkelnden dunklen Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

Bibas Eintreten rettete sie aus der Verlegenheit. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", grüßte das Mädchen, bemüht, freundlich zu klingen. Doch es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie überall lieber als hier gewesen wäre.

„Miss Fellington." Snape nickte ihr zu. „Gehen Sie bitte mit Miss Granger Warzenblumen und Kalmuswurzel sammeln."

„Siehste, geht schon los, er scheucht uns, während Trelawneys Schüler schlafen dürfen", bemerkte Biba, als sie neben Hermine durch die langen Flure lief.

„Dich nur noch, bis deine Schwester eintrifft."

„Wie? Echt jetzt?" Biba war stehen geblieben und starrte Hermine groß an.

Die grinste und hoffte, dass es möglichst verschlagen aussah. „Hab ich doch gesagt. Hast du etwa noch keine Eule losgeschickt?"

„Doch, vorhin. Aber ich hab meiner Schwester dabei geschrieben, dass sie zwar kommen soll, ich aber noch nicht hundertprozentig weiß, ob´s wirklich klappt." Sie kniff ihre grün-braunen Augen leicht zusammen und fixierte ihr Gegenüber. „Wie hast du das angestellt?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, überlaß das mir." Hermine ging weiter.

Biba schloß zu ihr auf. „Jetzt sag schon."

„Wieso? Wichtig ist dir doch nur, dass du zu deiner Schwester kommst."

„Ja. Aber ich wüsste es trotzdem gerne."

Hermine überlegte, was sie Biba erzählen sollte. Sie war im Lügen nicht gut und schon gar nicht geübt. Noch dazu hatte sie keine Zeit, lange nachzudenken. „Ich hab Snape erzählt, dass du ursprünglich für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eingeteilt warst."

„Was? Da wollte ich nie hin. Den ganzen Tag diesen trotteligen Riesen könnte ich nicht ertragen!"

„He, sei vorsichtig, was du sagst", warnte Hermine. Niemand nannte in ihrer Gegenwart ungestraft Hagrid einen Trottel.

„Ja, ja, reg dich ab."

Hermine schnaufte. „Und du überleg dir lieber, was du sagst. Hagrid ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir."

„Das passt."

„Was soll das heißen?", zischte Hermine, die sich jedoch denken konnte, wie Biba ihre Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, deren Eltern beide Muggel waren, war Biba reinblütig.

„Nichts." Sie sah zwar aus, als wolle sie gern noch mehr sagen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sobald wie möglich zu ihrer Schwester wollte, hielt sie es für taktisch klüger, den Mund zu halten.

„Ist auch besser so."

„Du bist echt schräg drauf." Kopfschüttelnd stapfte Biba davon und vergaß darüber ganz, dass sie Hermine hatte ausfragen wollen.

Hermine hörte, wie das stämmige Mädchen etwas von Lehrerliebling, Schlammblut und dummer Riese murmelte, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter darum und ging zum See, um die Kalmuswurzeln zu sammeln. Die Pflanze, die wegen ihrer sehr starken und vielseitigen Wirkung oft eingesetzt wurde, wuchs nur im Wasser und sie zu pflücken ohne selbst hinein zu fallen, erforderte Übung und Konzentration. Doch Hermine war das nur recht. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden wollte sie nicht mehr über Biba, Snape oder Zaubertränke ganz allgemein nachdenken.

Gegen Mittag kehrte sie in den Klassenraum zurück, wo Snape immer noch am Pult saß, verschiedene Bücher vor sich.

„Suchst du was bestimmtes?", fragte sie. Zwei der Bücher waren über Zutaten von Zaubertränken, eines hieß Geschichte der Zauberei und auf dem vierten lag seine Hand, so dass sie nur die Hälfte vom Titel – irgendwas mit Magie bei … - erkennen konnte.

„Hab nur ein wenig geblättert." Er tippte sich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen an die Schläfe. „Was die Rezepturen und Wirkungsweisen von Zaubertränken angeht, ist meine Erinnerung vollständig, jedenfalls glaube ich das. Aber alles andere…"

„Dafür brauen wir ja den Trank." Sie stellte den Korb mit den Kalmuswurzeln ab und breitete sie dann auf einem der freien Pulte aus. Bis sie klein geschnitten und verwendet werden konnten, mussten sie erstmal trocken.

„Wo ist Biba?", wollte er wissen.

„Noch sammeln. Oder was auch immer sie gerade macht." Hermine legte die Wurzeln so, dass sie einander nicht berührten.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?"

„Nicht direkt. Sie hat dumme Bemerkungen gemacht und bevorzugt es, allein zu arbeiten."

„Bezogen sich die dummen Bemerkungen auf mich?" Wundern würde es ihn nicht, nachdem, was er bereits über sich erfahren hatte.

„Nein. Sie hat Hagrid einen trotteligen Riesen genannt."

„Oh", machte er und hielt es für besser, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er ebenso über den Halbriesen dachte.

„Aber das ist unwichtig; heute Abend wird ihre Schwester eintreffen und dann sind wir sie für den Rest des Praktikums los."

„Das macht es uns zumindest leichter, die Zutaten zu beschaffen. Und je weniger Leute mit mir Kontakt haben, desto besser."

„Dumbledore hat gestern Abend doch auch nichts gemerkt. Und McGonagall war viel zu geschockt, um weiter auf dich zu achten." Hermine kicherte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie das Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin ausgesehen hatte, als Snape sie gefragt hatte, ob sie einen Alterungszauber benutzt hätte.

„Ja, doch da ist noch etwas anderes…"

„Ja?" Sie hörte an seinem Tonfall, dass ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte und trat näher zu ihm ans Pult.

Obwohl sie alleine waren, senkte er die Stimme. „Ich habe eine Tätowierung am linken Unterarm."

„Und du kannst dich nicht erinnern, wie sie dahin gekommen ist?", vermutete sie. Sofern Snape nicht aus einer Laune heraus ein weiteres Motiv hatte tätowieren lassen, konnte es nur ein Bild geben, das er meinte. Und bei dem jeder geschockt war, der es sah.

Snape nickte, stand auf und schob dann den Ärmel hoch, um Hermine das Symbol zu zeigen. Es war eine Schlange, die aus einem Totenschädel hervor kroch. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann oder wie ich diese Tätowierung bekommen habe. Doch ich erinnere mich daran, was es bedeutet, wenn jemand dieses Zeichen trägt." Er wartete einen Moment, doch da sie nichts sagte, sprach er weiter. „Ich gehöre zu den Todessern, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Aber deine Loyalität gehört Dumbledore." Sie streckte eine Hand aus und legte ihre Finger über das Zeichen. Sie spürte die angespannten Muskeln unter seiner warmen Haut. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Du bist ein guter Mensch."

„Nach allem, was ich bisher über mich gehört habe, fällt es mir sehr schwer, das zu glauben. Und jetzt auch noch diese Tätowierung…" Er sah ihr in die Augen und war überrascht, keine Angst in ihrem Blick zu erkennen. Nicht mal den geringsten Abscheu.

„Es ist nur ein Bild." Hermine strich sanft darüber, während sie ihre andere Hand auf Snapes Brust drückte. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. „Wichtiger ist, was du denkst und fühlst. Und was du daraus machst."

Snape legte seine Hand über Hermines Finger auf seinem Arm. „Wie kannst du mich noch ansehen und berühren, nach allem, was du über mich weißt? Ich selbst erschrecke mich ja schon vor dem, was ich anscheinend bin."

„Du bist noch weit mehr als das." Sie lächelte ihn an und spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller klopfte. Seine Hand auf ihrer verursachte mehr Gefühlschaos in ihr als Oliver Woods Kuss bei einer kleinen, internen Schülerparty.

Abrupt zog Snape seine Hand zurück und trat einen Schritt von ihr fort. „Arbeite bitte weiter."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Das Blut rauschte ihr so stark in den Ohren, dass sie Mühe hatte, seine Worte zu verstehen. Und noch schwerer fiel es ihr, ihn nicht anzusehen. Sie ging zu dem Kalmus zurück und umfasste die gummiartigen Wurzeln fester als nötig.


	8. Chapter 8

Erst am Nachmittag ließ Biba sich im Klassenraum sehen. Sie stellte einen Korb hin, der nicht ganz bis zur Hälfte mit den goldgelben Blütenköpfen von Warzenblumen gefüllt war. Aufgrund des doch recht hohen Bestandes jener Pflanze und der Zeit, die Biba zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, war das eine ziemliche Dreistigkeit ihrerseits.

Snape jedoch nickte nur. „Gut, Miss Fellington, hängen Sie die Blumen bitte zum Trocknen auf, Köpfe nach unten."

„Gut?", wiederholte Hermine, so fassungslos, wie sie nur konnte. „Sie nennen das da", sie deutete mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung auf den Korb, „gut? Professor Snape, es ist mehr als nur ungerecht von Ihnen, Miss Fellingtons Arbeit ebenso mit einem ´gut´ zu bewerten wie die meine."

Einen Moment starrte Snape sie verwundert an, dann begriff er. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine strenge Maske und düster baute er sich vor Biba, die ohnehin recht klein war, auf. „Miss Granger hat vollkommen recht. Miss Fellington, Sie haben wahrscheinlich faul irgendwo rum gelegen, statt einen einfachen Auftrag auszuführen."

„Nein!", widersprach Biba und schoß Hermine einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich bin durch den halben Wald gelaufen – jedenfalls soweit ich als Sechstklässlerin darf. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass dort nicht mehr von den Dingern wachsen?"

Snape griff einige der Blumen und hielt sie Biba unter die Nase. „Sie haben sie mit ihren Wurzeln rausgerissen! Was für eine Verschwendung. Haben Sie denn gar nichts behalten, von dem, was Sie angeblich gelernt haben?"

„Sir …" Biba schluckte und gestikulierte unbeholfen mit den Händen. „Ich habe diese Pflanze da wohl etwas zu fest gepackt gehabt."

„Diese. Und diese und diese und diese." Snapes Stimme war von Wort zu Wort lauter und bedrohlicher geworden. Er hielt ihr weitere komplette Pflanzen vors Gesicht. Erde rieselte von den feinen Wurzeln herab.

Biba schien zu schrumpfen. „Es tut mir leid, Sir, sehr leid. Wenn Sie es wünschen, Professor, werde ich direkt losgehen und weitere Warzenblumen sammeln. Nur die Blütenköpfe selbstverständlich."

„Und auch noch die restlichen ausreißen? Vergessen Sie es, Fellington, ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für Sie."

Hermine, die still zusah, verspürte riesigen Stolz auf Snape. Er benahm sich ganz so, wie man ihn kannte. Und Biba fiel drauf herein.

Ängstlich blinzelte sie zu ihm hoch. „Was … was denn, Professor?"

Snape gestattete sich ein diabolisches Lächeln. „Eine weit bessere Aufgabe. Und sicher leichter zu erfüllen als das sammeln von Warzenblumen."

„Sir, ich …"

„Still, Fellington, wenn ich Ihre Meinung hören will, frage ich danach."

Biba traute sich nur, kaum merklich zu nicken. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Hermine, die hochzufrieden Snape zunickte.

„Miss Fellington, Sie werden Comfreysalbe herstellen. Dafür dürfen Sie dann sogar die Pflanzen mit der Wurzel ausreißen. Schweinedarmfett finden Sie in der Vorratskammer und wo Pfannen sind, wissen Sie ja."

Biba bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Erhitztes Fett roch nicht gerade angenehm; schon gar nicht, wenn man stundenlang daneben stehen und umrühren musste. Doch sie traute sich nicht, Snape zu widersprechen. Nützen würde es ihr ja ohnehin nichts; schlimmstenfalls bekäme sie dann sogar eine weitere, möglicherweise noch unangenehmere Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. „Ja, Sir, ich bin schon unterwegs, Sir."

Hermine wartete, bis Biba sicher außer Hörweite war, dann eilte sie strahlend auf Snape zu. „Wahnsinn!"

Er grinste sie an. „War ich überzeugend?"

„Das war perfekt! Als wäre deine Erinnerung komplett zurück." Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen.

„Dann war ich also gut als ich?"

Sie kicherte. „Ja, total."

„Biba wird beschäftigt sein, bis ihre Schwester kommt. Kümmerst du dich darum, dass sie ungesehen verschwinden kann? Ich denke, es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich dabei in der Nähe wäre…"

„Ja, mach ich. Doch vielleicht solltest du sie vorher aus deinem Praktikum ausschließen."

„Hm, gute Idee. Aber ich warte noch, bis ich zu ihr gehe. Erst soll sie mal ein bisschen was arbeiten."

„Finde ich auch", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Entdecke ich da etwa eine ganz neue Seite an dir?", fragte Snape mit blitzenden Augen.

„Da du einen Großteil deiner Erinnerungen verloren hast, entdeckst du laufend etwas neues", konterte sie schlagfertig.

Er lachte. „Oh Hermine, ich weiß gar nicht, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee ist, den Trank zu brauen."

Ihre Erheiterung verschwand sofort. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

Er hob die Hände. „Davon abgesehen, dass es mitunter Schwierigkeiten – wie bei dem Passwort – gibt, fühle ich mich sehr gut, als der, der ich jetzt bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein wirkliches Ich mag …"

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du nicht so schlimm bist, wie es dir auf den ersten Blick scheint. Übrigens schätzt Dumbledore dich sehr."

„Und das ist mit ein Grund, weshalb ich mein Gedächtnis unbedingt zurück bekommen muss", sagte er leise und hob leicht den linken Arm. Sein langer schwarzer Umhang verdeckte zwar die Tätowierung, doch Hermine wusste auch so, an was er dachte.

„Wir schaffen das. Da bin ich ganz sicher. Aber zuerst mal müssen wir die ganzen Zutaten zusammen bekommen. Bisher haben wir nur nicht mal ganz ein Drittel."

Snape zog die Liste hervor, die er unter eines der Bücher gelegt hatte. „Baumschlangenhaut gibt es in Hogwarts, ebenso pulverisierten Mondstein. Aber dann wird´s kritisch."

„Einhorn-Hornpulver könnten wir vielleicht von Hagrid bekommen. Und Dracheneierschalen ganz sicher. Die hat er bestimmt aufbewahrt."

„Hagrid hält Drachen? Es scheint sich wirklich viel in Hogwarts verändert zu haben…"

„Nicht offiziell. Und momentan hat er keinen. Aber er hatte mal einen. Also ein Drachenei und daraus ist dann ein Junges geschlüpft."

„Ja, das ist meist so bei Eiern."

Seine trockene Bemerkung brachte Hermine zum Lachen. „Okay, nun ernsthaft. Laß uns überlegen, was wir Biba erzählen."

„Du überlegst, ich stimme zu oder lehne ab."

„Du kannst ruhig mitdenken; funktionieren tut dein Gedächtnis ja. Und logisch denken geht auch ohne Erinnerungen."

„Schon, doch du hast die besseren Ideen von uns beiden. Also ist es nur logisch, dass du dir was ausdenkst."

Hermines Herz unternahm einen kleinen Freudensprung. Es war herrlich, sich so einen Schlagabtausch mit ihm zu liefern. Sie hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass Snape hochintelligent war und seine scharfe Zunge war berüchtigt. Doch nun, wo er statt zynisch und kalt humorvoll und warmherzig war, erkannte sie eine weitere Facette seiner Persönlichkeit.


	9. Chapter 9

Am liebsten hätte Biba die gesamte Pfanne aus dem Fenster geworfen. Das ging jedoch aus mehreren Gründen nicht; zum einen war die gusseiserne Pfanne, bis fast zum Rand gefüllt mit Fett, viel zu schwer für sie, zum anderen gab es gar kein Fenster in dem Raum. Außerdem traute sie Snape zu, sie einzusperren, wenn sie nicht ordnungsgemäß arbeitete.

Sie hielt im Rühren inne, als sie Schritte vernahm und wandte den Kopf. Flankiert von Hermine, die für Bibas Geschmack viel zu zufrieden dreinschaute, trat Snape zu ihr. Seine Miene war so finster wie der kleine Kochraum, in dem Biba nur eine einzige Kerze ein Stück neben der Feuerstelle angezündet hatte.

„Die Salbe ist noch nicht fertig, Sir. Sie wissen ja, dass sie mehrere Stunden köcheln muss. Aber schauen Sie, wie rein ich sie bekommen habe."

Snape nickte beifällig, ohne den Inhalt näher anzuschauen. „Miss Fellington, ich habe mir überlegt, dass Sie nicht recht in mein Praktikumsangebot passen. Sie haben anscheinend kein Händchen für Zaubertränke; was ich schon lange geahnt habe und nun bestätigt bekomme."

Biba schluckte und bemühte sich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen. „Was … was bedeutet das nun für mich, Professor?"

„Nun, ich werde Sie jemand anderem zuweisen. Dummerweise sind die meisten anderen Praktikumsstellen ja übervoll." Er rieb sich sein glatt rasiertes Kinn.

Schweigen lastete schwer in dem kleinen Raum. Biba wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie schaute zu Hermine, die mit ebenso unergründlicher Miene wie der Zaubertrankmeister da stand. Klar, nach dem, was Biba zu ihr gesagt hatte, würde Hermine ihr sicher nicht helfen. Und schon gar nicht gegen Snape, den sie bestimmt genauso fürchtete, wie jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts.

Zu Bibas großer Überraschung meldete Hermine sich dann aber doch zur Wort. „Sir, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"

Snape sah sie an, als missbillige er es, dass sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte. „Was denn, Granger, wollen Sie mir sagen, wie ich meinen Unterricht zu gestalten habe?"

Hermine schlug die Augen nieder, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah, bittend, fast flehend. Als sie nun sprach, klang ihre Stimme zwar vorsichtig, aber Unsicherheit vernahm Biba nicht darin. „Sir, Sie könnten Biba doch zu den Drachenhütern schicken. Dort sind sicher noch Plätze frei."

„Drachenhütern?" Die Falten über Snapes Nasenwurzel vertieften sich. „Ich weiß nicht recht… Ist das überhaupt ein genehmigtes Praktikum?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ja, Sir. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie besser Professor Dumbledore diesbezüglich fragen. Er wüsste sicher auch, wo noch Platz für Biba ist."

Biba umfasste den Holzstiel fester und rührte vorsichtig um. Still betete sie zu Merlin, dass sie bald hier heraus konnte.

„Professor Dumbledore ist nicht in Hogwarts. Bis ihn meine Eule erreicht – und eine Antwort zurück kommt – ist das Praktikum wahrscheinlich vorbei", murmelte Snape, als spräche er nur zu sich selbst.

„Da haben Sie recht, Sir", bemerkte Hermine.

„Zu dumm, dass der Professor nicht da ist. Ich würde Sie wirklich gern zu den Drachenhütern schicken, Miss Fellington. Aber ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Nicht nur, weil Professor Dumbledore nicht da ist; ich wüsste ja gar nicht, wie sie dorthin kommen sollen."

„Vielleicht mit einem Muggelzug?", schlug Hermine vor. „Soweit ich weiß gibt es eine Bahnlinie nach Transsilvanien."

„Hm, hm", machte Snape und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht recht. Mit Muggelsachen bin ich lieber vorsichtig."

„Ja, dann wird das wohl leider nicht möglich sein", sagte Hermine, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

Biba trat einen winzigen Schritt vor. Sie war so angespannt, dass sie nicht mal mehr rührte. „Sir, wenn Sie mir einen Vorschlag gestatten?"

„Stören Sie mich nach beim nachdenken, Fellington", fauchte er sie an.

„Aber, ich …", Biba schluckte und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, „ich wüsste vielleicht eine Lösung."

Snape fixierte sie mit seinen nachtdunklen Augen. „Was können Sie schon wissen, wenn mir selbst nichts einfällt?"

Biba unterdrückte den Impuls, einen Schritt zurück zu treten. „Sir, meine Schwester arbeitet als Drachenhüterin. Wenn ich ihr eine Eule schicke, würde sie mich garantiert sofort abholen kommen können."

„Hm", machte Snape wieder und tat, als ließe er sich Bibas Worte durch den Kopf gehen.

Die Anspannung stand Biba deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und fast schon tat sie Hermine leid. Sie ahnte ja nicht, dass sie auf ein kleines Schauspiel herein fiel.

Als es hinter ihr zischte, fuhr sie zusammen und wirbelte dann zu der Pfanne herum. Ein Fettspritzer war im Feuer gelandet. Rasch nahm Biba den Holzstil wieder in die Hand und rührte vorsichtig weiter.

„Einverstanden, Miss Fellington", sagte Snape schließlich. „Gehen Sie in die Eulerei und senden Sie Ihrer Schwester eine Nachricht, dass sie Sie sobald wie möglich abholen soll. Um den Papierkram kümmere ich mich."

Biba wagte nicht, vor Erleichterung zu strahlen, aus Angst, Snape würde es sich im letzten Moment doch noch anders überlegen. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg, Sir."

Hermine schaute ihr nach, wie sie mit raschen Schritten, aber eifrig bemüht, nicht zu rennen, davon huschte. „Das war absolut spitzenklasse."

„Eine perfekte Zusammenarbeit, würde ich sagen", schmunzelte er. „Danke noch mal für deine Hilfe."

Sie winkte ab. „Ach, von mir kam ja nur die Idee; überzeugen musstest du sie. Und das ist dir ganz ausgezeichnet gelungen. Meine Güte, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist wieder ganz der alte."

„So schlimm also?"

„So überzeugend", korrigierte sie.

„Betrachten wir das als Anfangsübung; schließlich werde ich noch mehrere Leute überzeugen müssen, um die Zutaten zu bekommen."

„Das schaffst du ganz sicher locker." Sie grinste ihn an. „Wobei ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn du den fertigen Trank dann nicht nimmst; so, wie du jetzt bist, gefällst du mir nämlich ausnehmend gut."

Er betrachtete sie mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf. „Wäre zu überlegen…"

Hitze stieg in Hermine auf und sie musste sich zwingen, ihm nicht weiter in die Augen zu schauen. Severus hatte eine Wirkung auf sie, die sie selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Bei keinem Jungen oder Mann – und schon gar nicht bei ihm.

Snape merkte, dass sie unsicher war und führte es auf seine Bemerkung eben zurück. „He, war doch nur ein Scherz. Ist wahrscheinlich ungewohnt für dich, mich humorvoll zu erleben."

„Ja", sagte sie. Und nicht nur das war ungewohnt.

„Dann gewöhnst du dich am besten schnell dran", bemerkte er trocken, setzte dann aber seine allerstrengste Miene auf. „Oder doch lieber so?"

„Nein, nein, das eben gefällt mir viel besser."

„Gut. Mir auch."

„Und was machen wir damit?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf die riesige Pfanne. Sie hielt es für besser, zu den praktischen Dingen über zu gehen.

„Umfüllen und abkühlen lassen", bestimmte Snape. „Madam Pomfrey wird sich freuen, einen so großen Topf Comfreysalbe zu bekommen. Sobald die Quidditchsaison los geht, braucht sie davon stets reichlich."

Gemeinsam füllten sie die noch flüssige Salbe um. Hermine war froh, als sie wieder an die frische Luft konnte. Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff.

Wie erwartet traf sie Biba beim Packen an. Das Mädchen schaute auf. „Danke", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment.

Hermine zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben, dass ich das hinbekomme."

„Snape ist dir voll auf den Leim gegangen. Und ich übrigens auch", fügte Biba hinzu und legte ein paar langer Unterhosen mit in ihren Koffer. Ende September waren die Nächte in Transsylvanien bereits kühl.

Hermines Blick fiel auf eine schwarz-weiß gescheckte Ratte, die auf Bibas Bett saß und sich putzte. „Die ist ja süß."

„Ist ein er." Biba bedachte ihre Ratte mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. „Meine Schwester hat ihn mir geschenkt, nach Ende des 5. Schuljahres."

Die Ratte hatte aufgehört sich zu putzen und schnupperte in Hermines Richtung. Die feinen Barthaare zuckten um die kleine Nase. „Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

Biba nahm ihre Ratte und setzte sie Hermine in die geöffneten Hände. „Er heißt Wilbur."

Hermine streichelte über das weiche Fell. „Denk dran, wenn du wieder hier bist, weißt du von nichts. Alles ein kleines Missverständnis."

„Klar doch." Biba schnürte ihren Koffer leise ächzend mit einem Lederriemen zu. Er war fast so voll wie die von Ron und Harry. „So, ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen."

„Wann wird deine Schwester etwa hier sein?"

„In den nächsten Minuten, schätze ich. Ihr Reitdrachen ist ziemlich schnell." Biba strich sich das Haar hinter die Ohren und nahm Hermine den Rattenmann ab. „So, mein Süßer, gleich darfst du wieder fliegen."

„Mag er das?"

„Er liebt es." Biba setzte Wilbur in eine Ledertasche, die sie um den Hals gehängt trug. Die Ratte schaute heraus, die Vorderpfoten auf den Rand gelegt. „So nehme ich ihn immer mit."

„Landet sie etwa genau vor dem Schloß?" Auch wenn kaum jemand da war; die Ankunft eines Drachen würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen, ganz besonders Hagrids Getier würde blöken, heulen, quaken, wiehern oder was auch immer es zur Verständigung benutzte.

„Ich hab ihr geschrieben, dass sie hinter dem See auf mich warten soll. Hast Lust, eben mitzukommen?"

Hermine zögerte kurz. Bibas Gesellschaft empfand sie nicht gerade als angenehm, auch wenn das Mädchen momentan recht freundlich war. Andererseits war sie neugierig auf den Drachen. „Gern. Soll ich dir was abnehmen?"

„Geht schon." Biba nach ihren Zauberstab und tippte damit auf den Koffer. „Res facilis."

Sofort wurde der Koffer leicht wie eine Feder und Biba trug ihn über dem rechten Zeigefinger. Hermine blieb neben ihr, während sie nach unten gingen und den Weg zum See hin einschlugen.

Von einem Drachen war noch nichts zu sehen und Hermine hoffte, nicht zu lange warten zu müssen. Um das Schweigen zu beenden, fragte sie Biba nach ihren Lieblingsfächern und welche der großen Zauberer der Geschichte sie bewunderte.

Sie setzten sich auf die großen, hellgrauen Steine, plauderten und naschten Bertie Botts Bohnen in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis Biba plötzlich aufsprang. „Da!", rief sie und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zum Himmel.

Auch Hermine war aufgestanden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, konnte jedoch nur einen winzigen dunklen Punkt erkennen, der langsam an Kontur gewann. Erst dachte sie, Biba hätte sich geirrt, da die Form mehr nach einem Raubvogel aussah, doch dann wurde der überlange Hals und der stachelbesetzte Schwanz sichtbar.

Im letzten Licht des Tages landete der Drache elegant einige Meter vor ihnen. Es war ein rumänisches Langhorn, unverkennbar durch die beiden geschwungenen Hörner auf seiner Stirn. Seine Schuppen waren von einem perlmuttschimmernden kräftigen blau. Eine kräftig gebaute junge Frau mit langem braunen Haar saß auf seinem Rücken und winkte ihnen zu. „Los, Biba, spring auf."

„Ciao, Hermine und noch mal danke." Biba hob eine Hand zum Gruß und kletterte hinter ihrer Schwester auf den Rücken des Drachen.

Hermine reichte ihr den Koffer hoch. „Viel Spaß und sei bloß rechtzeitig zurück."

„Versprochen." Biba befestigte den Koffer an einer Sattelschlaufe und schlang die Arme um die Taille ihrer Schwester.

Diese rief einen leisen Befehl in einer Hermine unbekannten Sprache und sogleich stieg der Drachen in die Luft.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine sah ihnen einen Moment lang nach, erleichtert, nun das Problem mit Biba aus der Welt geschafft zu haben. Sie fröstelte leicht und rieb sich über die bloßen Unterarme. Die Luft am See war feucht und die Abende waren zu kalt, um nur im T-Shirt herumzulaufen.

Ein Knacken im Unterholz ließ sie herumfahren und sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. So nah an Hogwarts heran kamen die Wesen aus dem verbotenen Wald zwar normalerweise nicht, doch es war schon vorgekommen, dass sich das eine oder andere Geschöpf bis an das Schloß heran gewagt hatte.

Ihre Augen glitten über die Bäume, von denen sich nur die Kronen vom dunklen Himmel abhoben. Das Unterholz war zu einer einzigen schwarzen Masse zusammen geschmolzen; eine ideale Deckung für Spinnen, Niffler, Schlangen, Eulen und anderes Getier.

Es knackte erneut und Hermine umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester. Sie überlegte, ob sie mit dem Lumos-Spruch ein wenig Licht in diese Düsternis bringen sollte. Meist reichte allein das auch schon, sämtliche Kreaturen zu vertreiben. Doch dem Knacken nach zu urteilen, war das, was hier herumschlich, weit größer als ein Niffler.

Hermine hielt die Luft an und trat einen Schritt zurück und somit näher an den See heran. Im Wasser wäre sie zumindest vor den Acrumantula, jenen riesigen, gefährlichen Spinnen, sicher.

„Ich bin es nur", vernahm sie Snapes Stimme. Er tauchte aus dem Wald auf. In der Dunkelheit konnte Hermine nur die Umrisse seiner hoch gewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt erkennen.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Warst du etwa die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Ja", gab er zu und trat zu Hermine. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich nun erschreckt habe."

„Hast du nicht", log sie. „Außerdem hätte ich mich verteidigen können."

„Gegen einiges, was im verbotenen Wald lebt, dürfte eine Sechstklässlerin schlechte Karten haben", bemerkte er trocken.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Und ein Zaubertrankprofessor, dessen Erinnerung nicht über die 6. Klasse hinaus geht, hätte bessere?"

Er lachte. „Okay, der Punkt geht an dich."

„Aber warum bist du hier? Hattest du etwa Angst, der Drache wolle mich fressen?", fragte sie amüsiert. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er geheimnisvoll.

Hermine lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Sehr interessant."

„Ach ja? Könntest du das bitte näher ausführen?"

Seine tiefe Stimme verursachte ein angenehmes Prickeln in ihrem Magen. „Interessiert dich das denn?"

„Aber natürlich. Wer weiß, was ich dabei erfahre… Schließlich muss ich dringend die vielen Lücken in meinem Gehirn auffüllen."

„Du scheinst schon einiges gefüllt zu haben", gab sie zurück.

„Nicht mal ansatzweise. Und ich glaube, dass du eine sehr faszinierende Person bist, über die es sich lohnt, mehr zu erfahren."

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihn an, sich gleichzeitig verfluchend, dass ihr nun die gescheiten Antworten so plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung ausgingen.

Severus lächelte still. „Bringe ich dich etwa in Verlegenheit?", fragte er dann schmunzelnd.

„Du hast Spaß daran, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, riesigen", gab er zu.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine lachen. Die Situation war so dermaßen abstrus; sie am See mit ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor, der mit ihr so gekonnt und charmant flirtete, wie noch niemand anderes zuvor.

„Du lachst mich doch nicht etwa aus, oder?", fragte er mit blitzenden Augen, in denen Hermine das Abbild der Mondsichel sehen konnte.

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Das wäre gar nicht nett", raunte er ihr zu und seine Stimme jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Ich dachte, du hast Spaß daran, mich zum Lachen zu bringen?"

„Hm, stimmt auch wieder." Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihr. „Und was fangen wir nun mit diesem Wissen an?"

Schon wieder war sie sprachlos und bemühte sich, ihre Unsicherheit nicht zu offen zu zeigen. „Mach doch einen Vorschlag."

„Da würden mir gleich mehrere einfallen." Im Vorbeigehen strich seine Hand leicht über ihren bloßen Unterarm. „Oh, du frierst ja."

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, während er sein Cape abstreifte. „Was machst du da?"

„Dir ist kalt." Er legte seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern. Als seine Hände sie dabei erneut berührten, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag um ein vielfaches. „So ist es doch besser."

„Viel besser", murmelte sie und unterdrückte den Impuls, den schwarzen Stoff an ihre Nase zu drücken.

„Na komm, gehen wir zurück; um diese Zeit sollte niemand mehr draußen herum laufen. Jedenfalls war das so, als ich Sechstklässler war. Oder dürft ihr nun länger draußen bleiben?"

„Ne, kein bisschen. Und wenn McGonagall da wäre, hätte ich nun 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", grinste Hermine, während sie neben ihm ging. Sie hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, noch zu bleiben.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich; Hermine musste hoch zum Schlafsaal, Snape in die Kerker. Sie hatten sich nur leise eine gute Nacht gewünscht, darauf bedacht, nicht Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts, zu begegnen.

Als Hermine sich im leeren Mädchenschlafsaal auszog, fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch Snapes Cape hatte. Nun, das konnte sie ihm auch morgen früh zurück geben.

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und blickte lächelnd zur Decke hoch. Was für ein aufregender Tag! Ihr Herz raste immer noch und sie versuchte zu ergründen, wieso Snape – ja ausgerechnet Snape! – so eine Wirkung auf sie hatte.

Sie gähnte und merkte, wie müde sie war. Nein, denken würde dieses schöne Gefühl in ihr nur zerstören, also besser, sie schlief nun; spät genug war es ohnehin.


	11. Chapter 11

An ein so verlassenes, stilles Hogwarts musste Hermine sich erst gewöhnen. Erst in der großen Halle traf sie auf zwei Ravenclaws, die in Hagrids Praktikumsgruppe waren und aus riesigen Schüsseln süßen Haferbrei löffelten.

„He Hermine, setz dich doch zu uns", rief Orla Quirke ihr zu.

„Wie war euer erster Tag?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich ein Brötchen mit Orangenmarmelade bestrich.

„Ganz okay. Viel gelernt haben wir zwar noch nicht und mehr als die Koppel von Mist befreien, durften wir nicht machen, aber ich bin gern an der frischen Luft."

Das Mädchen neben Orla nickte. „Ich auch. Und ist allemal besser als in einem miefigen Klassenzimmer zu sitzen. Und Hagrid ist auch ganz in Ordnung. Übrigens hilft ihm Firenze."

Hermine vermutete, dass letzterer der Grund war, warum sich überdurchschnittlich viele Mädchen – und auch die, die sonst für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wenig bis kein Interesse zeigten – zu diesem Praktikum angemeldet hatten. Sie selbst hatte der gut aussehende Zentaur nie groß interessiert. Und seit gestern Abend ging ihr Snape nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie war fast enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie in der Nacht nicht von ihm geträumt hatte; jedenfalls hatte sie sich an keinen Traum erinnern können.

Sie frühstückte rasch zu Ende und lief dann zu den Kerkern. Das Cape hatte sie vorsorglich in eine undurchsichtige Tasche gepackt; es wäre nicht gerade gut gewesen, wenn ein Schüler oder Mr. Filch sie mit Kleidung von Professor Snape gesehen hätten…

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung verlor Snape kein Wort über den gestrigen Abend. Er wies Hermine an, die zum Trocknen aufgehängten Kräuter zu kontrollieren und ließ sie Stechpalmenblätter mahlen. Die simple Tätigkeit erforderte nicht viel Hirn; so konnte sie gut nachdenken.

Was vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, wie sie wenig später merkte, denn sie zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, was der gestrige Abend zu bedeuten hatte. Und noch schlimmer war die Vorstellung, dass er gar nichts bedeutete.

Am Nachmittag merkte dann auch Snape, dass sie irgendetwas sehr beschäftigte. Er lächelte sie an. „Wir haben noch fast zwei Wochen, die ganzen Zutaten zu besorgen. Nicht nötig also so dreinzuschauen, wie du jetzt."

„Ich denke zu viel nach, ich weiß", entschuldigte sie sich, bemüht, eine nicht ganz so niedergeschlagene Miene zu zeigen.

„Geh doch eben zu Hagrid und schau, ob du bei ihm Jobberknoll-Federn und Dracheneierschalen bekommst. Und vielleicht hat er sogar pulverisiertes Einhorn-Horn."

Hermine nickte und legte den Stößel beiseite; sie hatte die unschuldigen Blätter so fein gemahlen, dass sie fast schon Staub waren.

Sie fand Hagrid auf dem Platz hinter seiner Hütte, wo er gerade Orla auf den Rücken eines Hippogreifs hob. Um ihn herum standen die anderen Schüler und sahen gespannt zu. Hermine vermutete, dass noch keiner von ihnen jemals auf einem Hippogreif geritten war.

Der, auf dem Orla saß, war von einer silberweißen Farbe und hatte den gefährlich aussehenden Schnabel leicht geöffnet. Seine scharfen Augen fixierten Hermine, die dem Blick standhielt. Ihn nicht zu erwidern hätte sie in ernsthafte Gefahr bringen können.

Das Tier stieß seinen kurzen, hohen Schrei aus, der an den Jagdruf eines Adlers erinnerte und nicht nur Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging; alle Anwesenden – mit Ausnahme von Hagrid und dem etwas abseits stehenden Firenze – waren zusammen gezuckt.

Hagrid drehte seinen massigen Schädel, um zu sehen, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines gefährlichen Lieblings erregt hatte. „Hermine!", rief er erfreut und lief mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

Orla sah ihm ängstlich nach, die Hände am federbewachsenen Hals des Geschöpfs. Ohne Hagrid neben sich schien sie sich gar nicht wohl zu fühlen.

„Willste auch reiten?", fragte Hagrid.

„Nein, ich bin nur hier, weil Professor Snape mir aufgetragen hat, einige Zutaten zu holen. Kann nicht lange bleiben."

„Oh, schade. Aber Professor Snape solltest wirklich nicht verärgern; der is sehr streng."

Hermine musste fast rennen, um mit Hagrids Schritten mithalten zu können. „Hast du Dracheneierschalen?"

„Nicht offiziell", sagte Hagrid, während er die Tür öffnete und Hermine vor sich eintreten ließ. Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, kam heran und schleckte ihr freundlich über die Hand.

Hermine streichelte ihn und wischte die vollgesabberte Hand notdürftig an seinem drahtigen Fell trocken. „Und inoffiziell? Du hast doch was aufbewahrt von Norberts Ei, oder?"

„Jaah", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber Professor Snape wird wissen wollen, woher ich das hab."

„Quatsch, Hagrid. Er hat mich ja extra zu dir geschickt, weil er meinte, dass du sehr wahrscheinlich Dracheneierschalen hast. Er weiß doch, was es so alles in deiner Sammlung gibt."

„Hm, ja, dann. Dann geb ich dir mal was, Moment." Hagrid stapfte zu einem deckenhohen Regal hinüber, in dem dutzende Tonkrüge standen. „Wie viel brauchst du?"

„Vielleicht so ein Viertel von der gesamten Eierschale?" Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, welche Menge sie benötigten; dazu hatte Snape nichts gesagt.

Hagrids buschige Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Hermine, sind die Dracheierschalen wirklich für Professor Snape?"

„Ja! Wofür sollte ich die denn wohl sonst holen wollen?" Sie schob Fang beiseite, der spielerisch an ihrem T-Shirt herumkaute.

„Weiß nicht, wofür", brummelte Hagrid, die Hand auf halber Höhe zum Regal verharrend.

„Ich kann dir gern Professor Snape vorbei schicken. Dann holt er die Dracheneierschalen ab." Hermine klang gereizt. Hagrid war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich streng an die Vorschriften in Hogwarts hielt. Warum fing er ausgerechnet jetzt damit an? Noch dazu bei ihr!

Hagrid nahm eines der Tongefäße herunter und reichte es Hermine. „Hier, nimm dir, soviel du davon brauchst."

„Danke", sagte sie knapp und öffnete den Deckel.

In der nächsten Sekunden warf sie das Gefäß mit einem spitzen Schrei von sich, während keckernd und geifernd ein salamanderartiges Wesen mit kleinen Flügeln um sie herum surrte. Reflexartig hob Hermine ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Nu mal keine Panik", hörte sie Hagrids Stimme. „Ist doch nur eine Drachen-Fledermaus. Völlig harmlos."

Hermine ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken und blickte sich um, doch von dem seltsamen Wesen war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Wieso hältst du sie in einem Tonkrug?"

„Mach ich nicht, die ist da von selbst reingeschlüpft." Hagrid bückte sich und hob das Gefäß auf. Einige Stückchen der blau gesprenkelten Eierschale waren heraus gefallen und sorgsam fegte er sie sich auf die Hand. „Die kommen durch die kleinsten Löcher. Siehste, hier."

Hermine sah, dass das Tongefäß oben ein gut daumendickes Loch hatte. Das Tier war sicher schmal genug, dort hindurch schlüpfen zu können. „Gibst du mir jetzt bitte von den Eierschalen?" Sie wollte hier heraus, bevor sie die nächste Überraschung erlebte.

„Nimm dir." Hagrid hielt das Gefäß tiefer, so dass es etwa auf Hermines Kinnhöhe war.

„Kann es sein, dass da noch irgendwas drin sitzt?"

„Ne, Drachen-Fledermäuse fressen normalerweise alles auf, was noch lebt."

„Ich dachte, die sind ´völlig harmlos´", wiederholte sie Hagrids Worte und schauderte noch nachträglich.

„Sind se auch. Die fressen nur Maden, Käfer und so was halt. Was eben in Tongefäßen gern sitzt."

„Wie überaus beruhigend", murmelte Hermine, nahm ihren Mut zusammen und langte nach einem Stück Eierschale. Im Gegensatz zu der von Hühnereiern, war die Schale eines Dracheneis hart und fast einen halben Zentimeter dick.

„Was brauchste noch?", fragte Hagrid, während er das Gefäß wieder ins Regal räumte.

„Jobberknollfedern."

„Hab ich da, Moment." Hagrid nahm ein anderes Tongefäß aus der obersten Regalreihe, öffnete den Deckel und eine weitere Drachen-Fledermaus surrte durchs Zimmer.

Diesmal war Hermine besser vorbereitet, hob nur sicherheitshalber eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. „Wie viele von diesen Viechern wohnen hier?"

„Keine Ahnung." Hagrid hielt ihr den Topf mit den Jobberknollfedern hin und schob Fangs Schnauze beiseite, der neugierig daran schnüffelte. „Was noch?"

Hermine stopfte eine gute handvoll der weichen federn in den Lederbeutel, den sie vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte. „Hast du zufällig Einhorn-Horn? Oder auch Zweihorn-Horn?"

„Ne, aber das könnt ich dir besorgen. Also Einhorn-Horn, Zweihörner gibt´s hier nich." Hagrid verschloß das Gefäß mit den Jobberknollfedern wieder und stellte es zurück.

„Wie lange brauchst du dafür?"

„Schwierig." Hagrid nahm ein weiteres Tongefäß und hielt es Hermine hin. Drin waren Bertie Botts Bohnen unterschiedlicher Geschmacksrichtungen. „Nimm dir, sind tolle bei."

„Danke, bin noch satt vom Mittagessen", sagte sie. Bei dem, was in den normalen Tongefäßen schon wohnte, wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen, was in einem mit Lebensmitteln drin hauste. Und hatte sich die gelbe Bohne links nicht eben ein klein wenig bewegt?

Hagrid griff hinein und stopfte sich eine mehrere Bohnen gleichzeitig in den Mund. Eine fiel herunter und noch bevor sie den Boden berührte, hatte Fang sie aus der Luft geschnappt.

Hermine zwang sich, nicht auf seine Schnauze zu sehen. „Könntest du Einhorn-Horn in den nächsten paar Tagen besorgen?"

„Hm, möglich. Wobei ich ganz schön mit meinen Schülern zu tun hab. Muss immer aufpassen, dass keiner gebissen wird oder einen Flügelschlag abbekommt."

„Wenn du mir sagst, wo ich welches finden kann, gehe ich selbst."

Hagrid schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass seine wirren dichten Haare herumwirbelten wie ein Mob. „Ausgeschlossen! Das ist tief drinnen im verbotenen Wald. Viel zu gefährlich für dich."

„Ich könnte mit Professor Snape zusammen hinein gehen. Er kennt sicher Zauber, die uns beschützen."

„Hm", brummte Hagrid. Dass Snape ein Meister der Magie war, wusste er. Aber der verbotene Wald konnte für jeden gefährlich werden.

„Ach komm schon, Hagrid. Verderb mir doch bitte nicht meine gute Note. Du weißt doch, wie Professor Snape ist. Der bringt es fertig und beurteilt mich nur wegen des fehlenden Einhorn-Horns viel schlechter, als ich es verdient hab."

Hagrid sah in Hermines ihn bittend anblickende braune Augen. „Verdammt, dir kann man wirklich nichts abschlagen", grummelte er dann und schob sich weitere Bohnen in den Mund. „Aber ich werd euch Fang mitgeben; dann seid ihr besser geschützt."

Hermine dachte daran, was Snape davon halten würde, das sabbernde, schlecht erzogene _Haustier_ Hagrids mitzunehmen. Als hätte er die Worte verstanden, kam Fang zu Hermine und hechelte ihr nach Knoblauch stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht. „Mit Professor Snape wird mir schon nichts passieren. Und Fang gehorcht ohnehin nur dir; er würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitgehen."

„Wenn ich ihm das sage, schon." Hagrid kraulte dem mächtigen Rüden den Nacken und gab ihm dann eine der Bohnen.

„Ist lieb gemeint, Hagrid, aber echt nicht nötig. Und Professor Snape wär das sicher auch nicht recht. Du kennst ihn doch; wenn er denkt, du hältst ihn für unfähig, allein in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen…" Neben ihr rülpste Fang und der Geruch von altem toten Fisch erfüllte die Hütte.

„Ja, hast ja recht. Trotzdem ist mir gar nicht wohl, bei dem Gedanken, dass du in den verbotenen Wald willst."

„Professor Snape ist doch bei mir."

Hagrid schnaufte und gab dem bettelnden Fang eine weitere Bohne. „Das beruhigt mich keineswegs."

„Laß das mal nicht Professor Snape hören", meinte Hermine grinsend.

„Na gut, auch wenn mir wirklich nicht wohl dabei ist. Und stell dir mal vor, dir passiert was. Dumbledore könnt mir das nie verzeihen. Und ich mir selbst schon mal gar nicht. Und deine Eltern. Und Harry und Ron. Und…"

„Hagrid", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich werde wirklich vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Und nun sag mir bitte, wo ich Einhorn-Horn finden kann."


	12. Chapter 12

Mit einem Pergament in der Tasche, auf das Hagrid ungelenk den ungefähren Ort eingezeichnet hatte, trat Hermine nach draußen. Auf dem Reitplatz saß Orla immer noch auf dem Hippogreif und sah dabei wenig glücklich aus. Das mächtige Tier scharrte ungeduldig mit seinen Hufen.

Selbst Firenze wirkte ein wenig nervös und Hermine fiel auf, dass er Abstand zu dem Hippogreif hielt. Sie fragte sich, ob die beiden Arten einander nicht mochten oder ob es sich hier um eine persönliche Abneigung von Firenze gegenüber genau diesem Hippogreif handelte.

Fast war sie versucht, der ungewöhnlichen Reitstunde zuzuschauen, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen; jeder wusste, wie streng Professor Snape war und dass er seiner Praktikantin sicher nicht erlaubte, herum zu trödeln.

Sie ging zurück zu den Kerkern, legte die Jobberknollfedern, das Stück Dracheneierschale und das Pergament vor Snape auf den Tisch. Er nahm zuerst die Eierschale. „Ja, sehr gut. Von einem norwegischen Stachelbuckel?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, wieder einmal überrascht von seinem Wissen. Sie hatte nicht erwähnt, zu welcher Art der von Hagrid großgezogene Drache gehört hatte.

„Die sind auch ausreichend." Er nahm die gelben Federn und legte sie in ein leeres Tongefäß, darauf bedacht, dass keine entkam. „Aber das hier", dabei tippte er mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern auf das Pergament, „gefällt mir gar nicht.

„Ohne Einhorn-Horn können wir den Trank aber vergessen", sagte Hermine.

„Das weiß ich. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wir schauen, ob wir das in der Winkelgasse bekommen."

„Möglich; nur sollten wir vorher am besten Gringrotts überfallen. Sonst können wir uns das nämlich nicht leisten."

Snape sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum bist du so aggressiv?"

„Entschuldige." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ihr in lockigen Kaskaden um die Schultern fielen. „Ich hab Hagrid schon so bearbeiten müssen, damit er den Fundort von Einhorn-Hörnern rausrückt."

„Vielleicht hätte ich besser zu ihm gehen sollen."

Hermine winkte ab. „Jetzt ist das auch egal. Wir haben ja nun die Karte."

„Karte ist was anderes", meinte er grinsend. Hagrids Geschmier war allenfalls ein grober Anhaltspunkt.

Hagrid hatte einen Baum gemalt, darum einige Zähne – vielleicht waren es auch Klauen – und davor einen Fluss. Unten auf dem Pergament waren Spitzen in einem rechteckähnlichen Ding, das mit etwas Phantasie als Hogwarts erkennbar war. In der Mitte waren weitere Bäume zu sehen. Aber zumindest wussten sie dadurch, in welche Richtung sie mussten und konnten sich an dem Fluss orientieren. Außerdem war ein Einhorn-Friedhof sicher nicht zu verfehlen. „Werden wir auch so schon finden. Wann wollen wir los?"

„Wir? Wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist es viel zu gefährlich für eine Sechstklässlerin so tief in den verbotenen Wald hinein zu gehen. Daher werde ich allein gehen."

„Abgelehnt." Sie hob die Hand, um seinen Protest zu unterbinden. „Wir bereiten diesen Trank zusammen und das heißt auch, dass wir gemeinsam die Zutaten besorgen."

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt."

Sein Blick – vielleicht waren es auch seine Worte oder nur der Klang seiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme - hatte seltsamerweise eine Wirkung auf ihre Knie; die Knochen, Sehnen und Gelenke darin schienen zu Pudding zu werden.

Er trat neben sie. „Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer; mir obliegt die Verantwortung für dich."

Sie hatte das Gefühl, das, was er sagte, durch einen Nebel zu hören. Es dauerte einen ziemlich langen Moment, bis sie sich soweit im Griff hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte. Sein letzter Satz hatte sie zwar ein wenig ernüchtert – daran, dass er ihr Lehrer war, wollte sie wirklich nicht erinnert werden – doch dass er nun so nah neben ihr stand, sorgte für erneute Gefühlsaufwallungen. „Ja, rein äußerlich bist du Professor; aber hier drin", sie streckte einen Arm aus und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen seine rechte Schläfe, „bist du auf dem gleichen Stand wie ich; Sechstklässler. Und noch dazu hast du einiges vergessen. Du bist nämlich gar nicht mehr du selbst."

„Letzteres ist ein anderes Thema. Hier geht es darum, unbeschadet durch den verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Du hast doch gemerkt, wie viel mir wieder einfällt, wenn ich etwas sehe. Wie bei den Kräutern. Sobald du mir eine Pflanze zeigst, weiß ich sofort ihren Namen und wozu man sie gebrauchen kann."

„Ach so, du meinst also, wenn du vor einem Nachfahren Aragogs stehst, wird dir schon einfallen, wie du dich gegen ihn verteidigen kannst?"

Snape ignorierte ihren höhnischen Tonfall. „Wer ist Aragog?", fragte er unschuldig.

Hermine verspürte den Wunsch, sich die Haare zu raufen. „Genau DAS meine ich: Du vertraust darauf, dass dir schon der richtige Spruch einfallen wird. Aber soll ich dir mal was sagen? Gegen manche der Kreaturen da, wüsste nicht mal Dumbledore nen Spruch. Da überlebt man nur, wenn man weiß, wie man sich richtig ihnen gegenüber verhält. Und wenn dir das erst einfällt, wenn du vor ihnen stehst, tja, dann dürfte das etwas zu spät sein."

„Und warum schreist du so? Ich verstehe dich auch, wenn du normal sprichst", sagte er ruhig.

Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort lauter und aggressiver geworden war. „Weil ich dir begreiflich machen will, wie gefährlich das ist. Und das du mich brauchst."

„Was das letzte angeht; dessen bin ich mir bewusst, voll und ganz." Er sah sie mit einem schwach die schmalen Lippen umspielenden Lächeln an. „Begreifst du denn auch, dass ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen will?"

Sie nickte, während sie in seinen dunklen Augen zu versinken drohte. „Aber wenn wir zusammen gehen, dann können wir einander beschützen."

„Eben hast du noch gesagt, dass ich nichts weiß und den wilden Kreaturen – oder was auch immer dort haust – hilflos ausgeliefert wäre."

„Na ja, so hilflos vielleicht auch nicht", räumte sie ein, ihre Taktik ändernd. „Schließlich hast du ja doch noch einige Erinnerungen an Verteidigungszauber. Ich weiß, wie viele ich schon gelernt hab – und zu deiner Zeit hat man die sicher auch bereits unterrichtet."

„Zu meiner Zeit", wiederholte er schmunzelnd. „Ja, ich bin wirklich uralt."

„Nein! So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!", beeilte sie sich ihm zu versichern.

Snape lachte amüsiert. „Du siehst sehr süß aus, wenn du so rot wirst."

Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Handflächen an ihre Wangen und merkte, wie stark ihr Gesicht glühte. Lag es daran, was sie gesagt hatte - was zweifellos eine ziemlich taktlose Bemerkung gewesen war. Oder weil Severus sie süß genannt hatte? Dabei war es nicht das erste Mal, das ihr ein Mann so etwas in der Art sagte. Oliver Wood hatte sie „heiß" gefunden. Und Viktor Krum hatte „du bist echt scharf, Baby", zu ihr gesagt, als er sie geküsst hatte. Beim 2. Kuss, in einem leeren Korridor, hatte er was von sie würde ihn scharf machen geredet und versucht, ihr an die Brüste zu fassen. Hermine hatte seine allzu eifrigen Hände erst nur zur Seite geschoben. Als das nichts nützte, hatte sie ihn mit dem Serpensfluch bedacht, was seine Finger für die nächsten Stunden in wuselnde, kleine Schlangen verwandelt hatte. Seitdem hatte weder er noch ein anderer Junge versucht, sich ihr auf diese Art zu nähern.

„Bringe ich dich so sehr in Verlegenheit?"

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie ohne zu reagieren dagestanden hatte. „Ich … hab nur nachgedacht. Wegen des verbotenen Waldes."

Snape nickte und wandte sich dem Pergament zu, so dass Hermine seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte. „Da du dich ja nicht davon abbringen lässt, mich zu begleiten, sollten wir uns einen Plan überlegen."

„Da bin ich auch für. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Du könntest mir – soweit es dir bekannt ist – sagen, was uns dort so alles begegnen könnte."

Das war zweifellos eine gute Idee. Hermine zählte auf, was sie wusste und beschrieb Aussehen und bevorzugte Lebensräume der einzelnen Arten: Einhörner, Werwölfe, Niffler, Zentauren, Geister und Spinnen. „Das ist, was wir bisher durchgenommen haben", schloss sie.

Ohne, dass sie es aussprach, wusste Snape, dass dort garantiert noch mehr lebte, möglicherweise weit gefährlicheres als Werwölfe. „Mir fallen keine Verteidigungszauber dazu ein. Außer die wenigen, an die ich mich erinnere. Aber ob die gegen Werwölfe helfen?"

„Das Beste gegen Werwölfe und die anderen gefährlichen Kreaturen ist, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Niffler und Einhörner sind scheu. Und wenn wir vorsichtig sind, haben wir auch vor den Zentauren nichts zu befürchten; sie greifen nur an, wenn sie sich oder ihre Jungen bedroht fühlen", erklärte Hermine. „Also noch einmal die Frage: Wann wollen wir los?"

„Da der verbotene Wald tagsüber genauso gefährlich ist, wie nachts, würde ich sagen, das ist egal."

„Also noch heute?" Es war bereits sehr später Nachmittag. Doch Severus hatte Recht; im verbotenen Wald war es immer gefährlich. Und immer dunkel; die Sonne konnte nur an ganz wenigen Stellen das Blattdickicht der hohen Bäume durchdringen. Ein Teil der Kreaturen war nachtaktiv und der andere tagsüber unterwegs.

„Nein, morgen sehr früh. Es ist besser, wenn wir ausgeruht sind. Wird wahrscheinlich ein ziemlich langer Fußmarsch werden."

Hagrid hatte keine Entfernungen angegeben, aber da der Einhornfriedhof an genau der entgegen gesetzten Stelle von Hogwarts eingezeichnet war, war davon auszugehen, dass sie ein ganzes Stück vor sich hatten. „Was verstehst du unter sehr früh?"

„Wenn´s gerade hell wird. Geh also am besten jetzt schon schlafen, dann bist du ausgeruht." Er trat mit ihr zu Tür und hielt sie ihr auf.

Sehr nachdenklich ging Hermine in den leeren Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor.

Auf ihrem Bett lag Krummbein, ihr großer kräftiger Kater und döste. Er öffnete träge ein Auge und ließ mit brummelndem Schnurren zu, dass Hermine sich neben ihn legte und ihn dabei so zur Seite schob, dass sie auch Platz hatte.

Snapes Worte und sein Blick gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie nach dem Praktikum an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Ja womöglich wäre dann gar nichts anderes mehr in ihrem Kopf.

Sie schauderte und kicherte gleichzeitig bei dieser Vorstellung. Nein, sie würde weiterhin die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs sein. Und was Severus anging; in spätestens zwei Wochen war er wieder ganz der alte, zynische Professor Snape. Und der würde sicher nicht so charmant mit ihr flirten. Also Schluß mit den romantischen Gedanken, befahl sie sich und schlief ein.


	13. Chapter 13

Wirklich wach war Hermine nicht, aber die kalte, feuchte Morgenluft vertrieb die Müdigkeit rasch aus ihr. Sie hatte einen Beutel mit Proviant gepackt, den Severus ihr sofort abnahm und sich selbst über die Schulter hängte.

Als sie am Waldrand ankamen, warf Hermine einen Blick zurück. Hogwarts lag in dunstige Nebel gehüllt vollkommen still da, die hohen Turmspitzen von silbrigen Schleiern umwölkt. Auch Severus und sie hatten – von einer kurzen Begrüßung abgesehen – kein Wort gesprochen.

Im Wald war die Kälte noch deutlicher zu spüren und Hermine war froh, einen langen Wollumhang zu tragen. Sie kamen gut voran, denn zumindest am Anfang des Waldes gab es so etwas ähnliches wie Wege; Trampelpfade, die von den Hufen der Zentauren gebildet worden waren.

Gegen Mittag rasteten sie kurz. Den von Hagrid eingezeichneten Fluss hatten sie noch nicht gefunden, waren aber an einigen Quellen und Wasserstellen vorbei gekommen.

Mit jedem Meter, den sie weiter voran kamen, schien der Wald dichter und undurchdringlicher zu werden. Alle paar Schritte mussten sie mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe Kletten, dornige Ranken und giftige Pflanzen beiseite hexen. Ein paar davon ließen sich mit ihrer Zauberkraft nicht beeinflussen und blieben hartnäckig an ihrem Platz, so dass sie gezwungen waren, einen anderen Weg zu suchen.

Gerade nahm Hermine erneut ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, um eine Venemosa Tentacula zur Seite zu drängen. Der Blütenkopf schnappte in ihre Richtung und mit einem lauten Klappern knallten die Zähne aufeinander.

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber außen rum gehen. Weit außen rum", meinte Severus. Ihm war gar nicht wohl dabei, Hermine so nah an dieser Pflanze zu wissen. Und er selbst verspürte auch keinerlei Lust, sie näher kennen zu lernen.

„Ach was." Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein zweites mal den Spruch. Einen anderen Weg zu suchen war an dieser Stelle unmöglich. Um sie herum war das Unterholz ein einziges Dornengestrüpp.

Die langen Tentakel und der so gefährlich aussehende gelbe Blütenkopf schwangen widerwillig zur Seite. „Na los, worauf wartest du?", rief Hermine und ging voran.

Sie war keine drei Schritte weit gekommen, da stürzte etwas auf sie, riß sie zu Boden und rollte mit ihr weiter. Schwarzer Stoff legte sich über ihr Gesicht und strampelnd und keuchend befreite sie sich davon. Das auf ihrer Brust lastende Gewicht war nicht so leicht fort zu bekommen. Wütend starrte sie in Severus Gesicht. „Spinnst du jetzt total? RUNTER VON MIR!"

Augenblicklich rollte er sich zur Seite und deutete mit einer schwachen Handbewegung schräg hinter sich.

Hermine schaute hin und schauderte. Die Pflanze war nicht länger gelähmt, sondern bewegte sich heftig und langte mit den Tentakeln in ihre Richtung. Sie lag nur etwa einen halben Meter von ihrer Reichweite entfernt.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Severus, stand auf und reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie war überzeugt, mit ihren Puddingbeinen nicht allein stehen zu können. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an Severus gelehnt, doch er schien auf Abstand bedacht. Kein Wunder, so wie sie eben reagiert hatte... „Ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte sie leise. „Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet."

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er und musterte sie besorgt von den buschigen Haaren, in denen Blätter und Äste hingen, bis hinunter zu den Stiefelspitzen.

„Ich glaube schon." Sie klopfte an ihrem Umhang und ihrer Hose herum und ging probeweise einen Schritt. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung gehorchten ihre Beine ihr.

„Wir können kurz eine Pause einlegen", schlug Snape vor. „Du siehst ganz schön blass aus."

„Erscheint dir nur so." Sie deutete zu den Baumspitzen, die ein so dichtes Dach über ihnen bildeten, dass nur an wenigen Stellen ein winziger Sonnenstrahl hindurch fiel. „Unvorteilhaftes Licht"

„Na, wenn du meinst…"

„Ja!", sagte sie und klang heftiger, als gewollt.

Snape blieb nun noch dichter neben ihr, schien jedoch darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Nach dem Erlebnis mit der fleischfressenden Pflanze waren sie beide noch aufmerksamer und vorsichtiger.

Und wenn etwas sehr laut raschelte, bleiben sie mit gezückten Zauberstäben Rücken an Rücken stehen. Sie scheuchten einige Niffler auf und einmal glaubte Hermine das silbrig graue Rückenfell eines Wolfes gesehen zu haben.

Nach ihrem Zeitempfinden war es später Nachmittag, als sie an einen kleinen Flusslauf kamen. „Ob das der Fluss ist, den Hagrid meinte", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Sieht mir eher nach einem Seitenarm aus", meinte Snape. Der flache Wasserlauf war nur einen guten Schritt breit und selbst in dem schwachen Licht war der steinige Grund zu sehen.

„Also folgen wir ihm am besten", beschloss Hermine.

Durch den Fluss kamen sie leichter voran, da er flach genug war, um darin gehen zu können. Nur an einigen Stellen ragten Äste so weit herüber, dass sie sich ducken oder sie zur Seite zaubern mussten.

Dann wurde der Wasserlauf tiefer und breiter und sie waren gezwungen, wieder am Ufer entlang zu gehen.

„Paß bloß auf, die Steine sind verdammt locker", warnte Snape.

„Merke ich schon." Hermine balancierte geschickt auf einer wackligen Steinplatte und hüpfte hinüber auf die nächste. Der Boden war mit dornigen Ranken bedeckt. Sie wartete, bis Severus zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Warte."

„Was denn?"

„Ich hab eben gedacht, ich höre etwas."

Hermine lauschte angestrengt. Ganz still war es im verbotenen Wald nur sehr selten. Kleine Tiere raschelten ständig im Unterholz. Sicherheitshalber hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab einsatzbereit, während sie vorsichtig und langsam weiter ging.

Der Fluss mündete in einen kleinen See und gerade stillte ein Wesen seinen Durst, das Hermine nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, es handle sich um einen Hirsch. Dann aber traf ein Lichtstrahl auf das Fell und ließ es golden aufleuchten. Hermine starrte es mit offenem Mund an und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Im nächsten Moment schien das Tier sie bemerkt zu haben. Es hob den hirschähnlichen Kopf und schaute genau in ihre Richtung. Wassertropfen fielen von seinem Maul herab und landeten mit leisem Platschen in dem See. Die kleinen, ovalen Ohren zuckten und einen Wimpernschlag später stob es davon. Die zierlichen Hufe ließen das Wasser hoch aufspritzen, während es mit großen Sprüngen elegant verschwand. Und jedes mal, wenn ein Lichtstrahl das Fell traf, leuchtete die Stelle hellgolden auf.

Hermine starrte immer noch ganz gebannt auf die Stelle, an der das Tier verschwunden war. Unwillkürlich hatte sie die Luft angehalten. „Was war das?", flüsterte sie. Es erschien ihr falsch, in normaler Lautstärke zu sprechen.

„Eine goldene Hindin."

„Du hast schon mal eine gesehen?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Nein, nicht in echt. Aber ich erinnere mich daran, Abbildungen und Beschreibungen in einem Buch gesehen zu haben. Doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass im verbotenen Wald eine goldene Hindin lebt. Geschweige denn, dass ich sie je zu Gesicht bekommen würde."

„Dann sind sie so selten?"

„Selten und äußerst scheu", erklärte Severus. „Sie gelten als Begleiterinnen der Götter. Ihre Hufe und ihre Hörner sind aus purem Gold."

Hermine war beeindruckt; von der Hindin genauso wie von seinem Wissen. „Aber harmlos sind sie?"

„Ja. Du hast ja gesehen, dass sie sofort davon lief, als sie uns witterte."

Langsam gingen sie weiter. Der See hatte keinen anderen Abfluss, doch bald kamen sie erneut an einen kleinen Wasserlauf. Es war nun allerdings so dunkel, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe mit dem Lumos-Zauber benutzten, um wenigstens etwas sehen zu können.

„Laß uns hier bleiben", sagte Snape schließlich. Sie standen auf einer relativ ebenen Fläche, die von Bäumen umgeben war, deren Stämme so dick waren, dass mindestens vier Leute nötig gewesen wären, sie zu umfassen.

„Du meinst … über Nacht?" Sie hatte sich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber es war nur logisch, dass sie im Wald übernachten mussten; den Einhornfriedhof hatten sie bisher nicht gefunden und sie spürte selbst, dass ihr Körper nach einer Pause verlangte. Snape ging es da sicher nicht anders.

„Ja. Es ist weitaus besser, wenn wir jetzt einige Stunden schlafen. Wir kommen sowieso kaum voran." Er suchte einige Steine, legte sie in einen Kreis und dort hinein trockene Blätter und kleine Äste. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf, murmelte einen Spruch und im nächsten Moment züngelten Flammen in die Dunkelheit empor.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine die Decke ausgebreitet. „Soll ich die erste Wache halten? Dann kannst du schlafen."

„Das Feuer wird unerwünschte Besucher abhalten", erklärte er. „Es ist also nicht nötig, dass einer von uns wach bleibt.

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht…"

Er lächelte und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder. „Alle Tiere haben Angst vor Feuer. Und es ist kein Winter; die Raubtiere finden also auch so genug zu fressen."

Das klang einleuchtend und entsprach auch dem, was sie im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Hermine gähnte unterdrückt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Entschuldige. Aber ich bin wirklich müde."

„Deswegen sollst du ja auch schlafen."

„Ja." Unsicher sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Der Boden war selbst durch die Decke auf der sie saß, kalt und hart. Snape hatte keine Decke und so besonders dick war der Stoff von seinem Umhang ohnehin nicht. „Du, die Decke ist groß genug, dass sie für uns beide reicht." Sie klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. „Komm doch her."

Er schaute sie skeptisch an. Die flackernden Schatten strichen über sein Gesicht. „Ist dir das denn recht?"

„Ja sicher", sagte sie etwas zu schnell. „Ich meine, das ist doch nur vernünftig. Und wir sind weit besser geschützt, falls doch irgendwer anzugreifen versucht."

„Das stimmt allerdings." Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, hielt aber soviel Abstand, dass er gerade noch auf einem Stück der Decke saß.

Irgendwie gewann sie den Eindruck, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die mit Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit zu kämpfen hatte. Sie zupfte ein wenig an der Decke, so dass er etwas mehr davon hatte. „Also, dann gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine." Er legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Auch Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. Sie drehte den Kopf ein Stück, um zu ihm hinsehen zu können. Wenn sie die Hand ausstreckte, würde sie ihn berühren können…

Was dachte sie denn da? Erschrocken starrte sie auf ihre Hand, die sie wirklich gerade ausgestreckt hatte. Rasch schob sie ihren Arm unter ihren Kopf. Zum Glück hatte Snape nichts von dieser Aktion bemerkt.

Eine Weile starrte Hermine in das flackernde Feuer, dann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	14. Chapter 14

Als Hermine aufwachte, spürte sie Wärme unter ihrer Wange. Sie lächelte verträumt und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über den anderen Körper. Harte feste Muskeln waren durch groben Stoff zu erfühlen. Fühlt sich gut an, stellte sie fest und tastete weiter, um herauszufinden, was da noch war.

Körper? Muskeln? Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr sie hellwach hoch und starrte Snape an, der sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln anblickte. „Äh…", begann sie und ordnete nervös ihr Haar. „Tut mir leid, also, ich meine, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wieso …"

Snape richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf. „He, muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Ihre Wangen glühten und sie wünschte sehnlich, dass ihr irgendein halbwegs schlagfertiger Spruch einfiele. „Ich … denke schon." Himmel, wieso konnte sich der Boden nicht öffnen und sie verschlingen? Oder ein Werwolf kurz vorbeikommen und sie als Frühstück verspeisen?

In der Helligkeit – denn die Baumkronen ließen ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle sehr viel Sonnenlicht hindurch – konnte Snape die verlegene Röte auf ihren Wangen gut erkennen. „Was ist denn los? Es ist doch absolut nichts geschehen, weshalb du dich schämen müsstest."

Dass sie sich im Schlaf zu ihm umgedreht hatte, war eine Sache, mit der sie leben konnte; schließlich trug sie genau wie er ihre komplette Kleidung. Aber dass sie beim Aufwachen an ihm herumgegrabscht hatte, war ihr unglaublich peinlich. Wenigstens konnte er nicht wissen, was ihr dabei durch den Kopf gegangen war… Oder ahnte er das etwa? Doch ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, schaffte sie noch nicht.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach weiter gehen", schlug er freundlich vor.

„Ohne zu reden?" Sie warf einen ganz kurzen Blick zu ihm. Nein, er schien wirklich nicht darauf aus, sie zu verspotten.

„Ohne zu reden", stimmte er zu und schulterte den Beutel.

Sie bemühte sich, so zu gehen, dass Snape ihr Gesicht allenfalls von der Seite sehen konnte. Wenigstens hielt er sich daran, nicht zu reden. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, als lastete der Vorfall zwischen ihnen. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

Wenig später kamen sie erneut an einen Wasserlauf, der diesmal mehr nach Flussarm aussah. Auch die Gegend war heller; so extrem hohe Bäume gab es hier nicht und endlich konnten sie wieder den Himmel und die Sonne sehen. Das mit Schilfgras bewachsene Ufer war steinig und morastig. Dicke warzige Kröten sprangen bis zu einem Meter hoch dazwischen herum.

Der Fluss verbreiterte sich und rauschte nun schneller dahin. Hin und wieder glaubte Hermine Gesichter in dem Wasser zu erkennen. Doch schienen es keine wirklichen Gesichter zu sein, denn sie wirkten transparent und verschwanden oft, wenn sie nur blinzelte.

Als sie einige Sekunden so etwas wie Blickkontakt mit nahezu durchsichtigen Augen gehabt hatte, war ihre Neugier zu groß und sie wandte sich an Snape. „Weißt du zufällig, ob in diesem Fluss irgendwas lebt?"

„Da lebt sogar einiges drin", sagte er. „Die Kröten haben wir ja bereits zahlreich gesehen, Fischbestand hat es hier auch und auf dem Grund dürfte sich etliches an Krebsen und Schnecken finden lassen."

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, das ist mir auch klar. Aber ich meine eigentlich was anderes."

„Was denn?"

„Ich hatte vorhin den Eindruck, ein Gesicht zu sehen. Und nicht nur eines. Manchmal waren es nur Schemen, wie ein Abbild, wenn man lange auf etwas gestarrt hat. Und eben war es einen kurzen Moment ganz klar. Doch da war kein Körper dran, jedenfalls keiner, den ich sehen konnte." Unsicher schaute sie ihn an. „Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"

Snape nickte verstehend. „Wassergeister. Ich habe auch schon einige gesehen."

„In diesem Fluss? Jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen."

„Oh, wie rücksichtsvoll", schnappte sie.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint", sagte er freundlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie auch sehen kannst."

Hermine begriff. „Also ist das bei ihnen genauso wie bei den Thestralen?"

„Nicht ganz. Thestrale kann nur sehen, wer den Tod eines Menschen erlebt hat. Bei Wassergeistern ist es so, dass nur wenige sie sehen können. Manche spüren ihre Gegenwart. Ist sehr unterschiedlich."

„Also kann es sein, dass du sie ganz anders siehst, als ich?"

„Ja. Mir erscheinen sie wie durchsichtige menschliche Gesichter. Ich kann klar Augen, Nase und Mund erkennen, doch gleichzeitig schimmert der Grund durch. Wie siehst du sie?"

„So ähnlich. Aber ich glaube, bei mir sind sie transparenter. Mehr schemenhaft. Sind sie …", Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „auch Verstorbene? Wie die Geister in Hogwarts?"

„Vielleicht. Sie sind von anderer Art, als normale Geister. Man weiß nichts genaues über sie und sie zu erforschen ist nicht ratsam."

„Wieso?" Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, als wären die Erscheinungen gefährlich; mal ganz davon abgesehen hatten sie nichts, womit sie greifen konnten.

„Mein Wissen über Wassergeister basiert eher auf Theorien und Legenden; wirklich bewiesen dürfte davon nichts sein. Doch es existiert die Meinung, dass Wassergeister in der Lage seien, Menschen dazu zu bringen, zu ihnen zu kommen."

„Du meinst durch … was? Gedankenmanipulation?"

„Ja, so etwas in der Art wohl." Er hob die Hände. „Doch wie gesagt; nur Vermutungen."

Hermine schaute in das Wasser, das klar und sprudelnd neben ihr durch das Flussbett rauschte. „Na, ich verspüre jedenfalls keinen Wunsch, dort hinein zu springen. Und du?"

„Ebenso wenig."

„Dann ist ja gut", meinte sie und ging weiter.

Sie kamen gut voran, rasteten nur kurz, um eine Kleinigkeit aus ihrem Proviantbeutel zu essen. Inzwischen war die angespannte Stimmung verflogen und Hermine genoß es, mit Snape, der so viel über die Geschöpfe des verbotenen Waldes wusste, unterwegs zu sein. Er erzählte ihr von Banshees, Bendiths und Kelpien und Hermine lauschte gebannt seiner Stimme.

Der Fluss war nun zu einem reißenden Strom geworden, doch an seinem Ufer konnten sie weiterhin gehen. Der Wald dagegen, der um sie herum lag, war ein dorniges, undurchdringliches Dickicht.

Das Rauschen des Wassers erschwerte eine Unterhaltung nun, da es alle anderen Geräusche schluckte. Dann jedoch glaubte Hermine Schreie zu hören. Sie blieb stehen und sah Snape an. „Hast du das auch gehört?"

Er hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Ja. Bleib dicht hinter mir."

Auch Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn einsatzbereit. Ihre Augen suchten das gegenüberliegende Ufer ab, doch dort war ebenso wenig etwas anderes als dorniges dunkles Gestrüpp zu erkennen wie auf der Seite, auf der sie sich befanden.

Erneut erklang ein Schrei und diesmal viel näher. Aber noch immer war nichts zu sehen. Hermine bemerkte, wie angespannt Snapes Haltung war. Und noch immer war nichts zu sehen, obwohl wieder ein Schrei erklang, der so durchdringend und hoch war, dass er Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging.

Sie schauderte und dachte an seine Schilderung der Banshees. Aber wieso sollte eine Todesfee sie angreifen wollen? Eine Banshee warnte nur vor dem Tod eines Familienmitgliedes. Wegen eines solchen Wesens würde Snape nicht verteidigungsbereit stehen.

Einem plötzlichen Instinkt folgend, legte Hermine ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schaute zum Himmel. Und da sah sie es; ein riesiges klauenbewehrtes fliegendes Wesen, das auf sie zuschoß.

Sie spürte den Windzug der mächtigen Schwingen, sah die gefährlich aufblitzenden Krallen und duckte sich instinktiv, mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen. Gleichzeitig zuckte ein Blitz aus Snapes Zauberstab und traf das Wesen am gefiederten Bauch.

Hermine sah, wie sich das Gesicht – denn es hatte eines – vor Schmerz verzog. Der Mund, der wie Nase, Augen und Kinn, der einer menschlichen Frau war, öffnete sich und ein Schrei erklang, der Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Das Wesen geriet ins Trudeln, gewann dann jedoch an Höhe und griff erneut an. Wieder zuckte ein Blitz aus Snapes Zauberstab. Hermine wäre ihm gern zu Hilfe gekommen, doch sie wusste nicht, welcher Spruch hier half. Und ein falscher konnte ihre Situation verschlimmern.

Und schlimmer wurde es auch so, denn nun tauchten zwei weitere Harpien am Himmel auf. Unentwegt schienen Blitze aus Snapes Zauberstab zu kommen, Hermine hörte ihn zwischen den Schreien der Wesen Flüche und Sprüche brüllen.

„Verschwinde!", rief er ihr über die Schulter zu. „Im Wald bist du sicher vor ihnen."

„Aber du…" Er konnte allein nicht gegen drei von ihnen ankommen, oder? Obwohl er sie bereits mehrmals getroffen hatte, zogen sie sich nicht zurück. Eine von ihnen konnte den linken Flügel nur noch eingeschränkt gebrauchen und so zielte Snape mit dem nächsten Blitz auf ihren rechten.

Mit einem furchtbaren Schrei stürzte die Harpie in den Fluss und wurde von den reißenden Fluten davon getragen. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden konnte Hermine nichts mehr von ihr erkennen.

Die zwei verbliebenen Harpien hatte diese Aktion noch angriffslustiger gemacht; sie schossen gleichzeitig auf Snape zu, der sich mit einem beherzten Sprung zur Seite rettete.

Dabei bemerkte er, dass Hermine immer noch in gehockter Haltung auf dem Boden kauerte. „Verschwinde! Ich kann sie nicht mehr viel länger ablenken."

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn sie nun davon lief, lieferte sie Snape dem sicheren Tod aus. Ihr Überlebensinstinkt befahl ihr, schnellstens zu fliehen, doch noch ehe sie einen Schritt Richtung Wald laufen konnte, wurde sie von mächtigen Klauen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermine schrie. Aus Angst und weil sich eine Kralle schmerzhaft in ihren Oberarm bohrte. Ihre Beine fanden keinen Halt und unter sich sah sie den reißend dahinströmenden Fluss mit seinen spitzen, scharfkantigen Steinen am Ufer.

Die Harpie, die sie in ihren Klauen hielt, stieß einen Laut aus, der wie ein hysterisches, triumphierendes Lachen klang.

In den Harpienschrei mischte sich der von Snape. „Nein!", brüllte er und ein Blitz schoß aus seinem Zauberstab empor.

Hermine durchzuckte der Gedanke, ob er sie damit treffen wollte; durch einen solchen Blitz schnell zu sterben war allemal angenehmer, als von einem Raubvogel langsam und bei vollem Bewusstsein in Stücke gerissen zu werden.

Doch der Energiestrahl verfehlte die Harpie und Hermine erkannte, dass Snape absichtlich nicht auf sie gezielt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber erleichtert, glücklich oder enttäuscht sein sollte…

Die zweite Harpie stürzte nun auf Snape herab. Er ließ sie herankommen und schleuderte dann einen Blitz.

Die Harpie schrie hell auf, als die Ladung ihre Brust traf. Flammen zuckten und das Wesen taumelte zurück. Hermine glaubte die versengten Federn zu riechen.

Die Harpie, die sie umklammert hielt, schrie erneut laut auf. Dann ließ sie ihre Beute ohne Vorwarnung los und schoß hinab zu Snape.

Die Wasseroberfläche kam rasend schnell näher. Hermine hörte noch Schreie, konnte aber nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob sie von Snape oder den Harpien stammten.

Dann tauchte sie ein in den reißenden Strom, eiskalt schlug das Wasser über ihr zusammen, trug sie mit sich. Einen Moment versuchte sie zu schwimmen, um ans Ufer zu kommen oder wenigstens einen der Steine zu greifen.

Doch es gab keinen Halt und die Strömung war viel zu stark, als dass sie eine Chance gehabt hätte. Wasser drang ihr in Mund und Nase, sie versuchte sich nach oben zu kämpfen, schnappte gierig nach Luft und bekam gleich die nächste Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

Doch so reißend der Fluss auch war, sie konnte sich mit treiben lassen. Solange es ihr gelang, genügend Luft zu bekommen, würde sie das zumindest für eine gewisse Strecke aushalten können. Sie hielt Ausschau nach tief hängenden Ästen, doch noch war das Ufer steinig und die nächsten Bäume meterweit entfernt.

Das Rauschen wurde stärker und Hermine erkannte, was es verursachte; ganz in ihrer Nähe musste ein Wasserfall sein. Ein Wasserfall, zu dem dieser Fluss führte. Und von der Lautstärke her, ein ziemlich großer, hoher Wasserfall…

In dem aufschäumenden Wasser um sie herum glaubte Hermine, ein Gesicht zu erkennen. Schaudernd dachte sie an die Wassergeister. Aber was sollten sie ihr schon anhaben können? Es waren schließlich immer noch Geister und an solche Erscheinungen war sie nach über 5 Jahren Hogwarts wirklich gewöhnt.

Ein zweites durchsichtiges Gesicht tauchte auf und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte Hermine sogar einen ebenso transparenten Arm zu sehen. Die Finger der Hand verflossen mit dem Wasser, lösten sich auf.

Das Rauschen toste in ihren Ohren und vor sich konnte Hermine hohe, spitze Steine erkennen, über die der Fluss stürzte. Verzweifelt nahm sie ihre letzte Kraft zusammen, um ans Ufer zu kommen. Sie würde den Wasserfall nicht überleben können; entweder brach sie sich alle Knochen beim Aufprall an den Steinen oder sobald sie herabstürzte. Und selbst wenn sie das überlebte, war da immer noch der Sog der Strömung. Ihre Kräfte reichten jetzt schon kaum mehr aus, sich über Wasser zu halten.

Rasend schnell kamen die Felsen näher, hart und scharfkantig ragten sie auf. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Schienbein darüber streifte. Sie warf sich nach links, versucht, der unbarmherzigen Strömung zu entgehen.

Tatsächlich passierte sie unbeschadet den ersten Felsen, doch dafür war der Wasserfall selbst nun direkt vor ihr. Sie sah Wasser, Felsen, Gesichter, alles wirbelte durcheinander, als sie mit dem Fluss über die Klippe glitt und in die Tiefe fiel.

Sie strampelte, die Hände schützend vors Gesicht erhoben. Dann glaubte sie zu spüren, wie etwas an ihr zog und für einen panikerfüllten Moment dachte sie, an einem der Felsvorsprünge hängen geblieben zu sein.

Doch das Ziehen war nicht schmerzhaft und eigentlich war es kein wirkliches ziehen, eher ein Halten. Als würden unsichtbare Hände nach ihr greifen. Kurz durchzuckte sie das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein.

Die Geschwindigkeit, in der sie fiel, wurde abgemildert und obwohl sie mit dem Kopf und Oberkörper voran stürzte, schien es ihr doch, als würde sie getragen werden. Zu erkennen war nichts; um sie herum war nur weiß aufschäumendes Wasser.

Das Auftreffen auf der Wasseroberfläche war fast sanft; Hermine tauchte ein, wurde emporgehoben und schnappte nach Luft.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie noch lebte. Hinter ihr stürzte der Wasserfall tosend herab; Spritzer von dem auftreffenden Wasser regneten ihr auf den Kopf.

Sie warf einen Blick zu der Klippe und schauderte. Sie war schätzungsweise 7 oder 8 Meter hoch. Dass sie diesen Sturz unverletzt überstanden hatte, erschien ihr wie ein Wunder.

Die Wassergeister, dachte Hermine und schaute sich um. Doch sie konnte keine Gesichter und Gliedmaßen erkennen.

Aber darüber nachzudenken hatte Zeit, sie musste erstmal aus dem Wasser heraus. Mit letzter Kraft schwamm sie ans Ufer, zog sich an einem Felsstück hoch und brach erschöpft zusammen.

Minutenlang lag sie reglos da, während hinter ihr brausend Wasser herabstürzte.

Ihr Überlebenswille zwang sie, sich aufzurichten. Liegend wäre sie eine zu leichte Beute, noch dazu, da dies sicherlich für viele der Raubtiere und sonstige Kreaturen eine beliebte Wasserstelle war.

Severus, dachte sie und verspürte einen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. Ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihn zeigte ihr zwei Harpien, die auf ihn zustürzten. Ob er es geschafft hatte, sie in die Flucht zu schlagen? Eine hatte er immerhin erledigt gehabt. Sie zwang sich, jegliche Phantasien – die ihr einen Snape zeigten, der von riesigen Schnäbeln bei lebendigem Leib in Stücke gerissen wurde – zu verdrängen.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie sich ihr nasses Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaute sich, so gut sie konnte an. Ihr blauer Pullover war nur noch ein Fetzen, das T-Shirt, was sie darunter trug, wies an einigen Stellen Löcher und Risse auf. Der rechte Ärmel fehlte komplett und wo die Harpie sie gepackt hatte, war ein tiefer Kratzer.

Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie verloren. Wahrscheinlich lag er auf dem Grund des Sees oder war vom Fluss davongetragen worden. Keine Aussicht also, ihn wieder zu finden.

Zögernd trat Hermine einen Schritt nach vorn. Ihre Beine zitterten noch sehr stark und sie fühlte sich schrecklich schwach. Doch sie musste fort von hier. Und Severus finden. Wenn er überlebt hatte – woran sie ganz fest glaubte, glauben wollte – dann musste sie zu ihm. Alleine würde sie kaum eine Chance haben, aus dem verbotenen Wald heraus zu kommen. Aber Severus würde es wissen. Und nicht nur deshalb musste sie ihn finden.

Hermine hielt sich nah am Ufer des Flusses. Die Steigung war schwer zu erklimmen und als sie endlich auf der Höhe des Wasserfalls war und nach unten blicken konnte, schauderte sie erneut.

Nur langsam kam sie voran und der Himmel über ihr verdunkelte sich. In der Nacht und noch dazu ohne ihren Zauberstab, konnte sie nicht weiter gehen. Aus dem Wald zu ihrer rechten Seite hörte sie Rascheln und ein gespenstisches Heulen, das sie erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ.

Werwölfe, dachte sie und suchte mit den Augen den Boden ab. Sie hob einen Stein auf, der spitz zulief und faustgroß war. Keine wirkliche Waffe zur Verteidigung gegen einen Werwolf, aber zumindest fühlte sie sich damit nicht ganz so schutzlos.

Ob Snape nach ihr suchte? Oder nahm er an, sie sei tot? Er hatte schließlich gesehen, wie sie in den Fluss gefallen und von den reißenden Fluten davongetragen worden war.

Aber wenn er sie für tot hielt, war er dann bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts? Sie massierte sich die Schläfen und blinzelte Tränen weg, die ihr ganz unbemerkt in die Augen getreten waren.

Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob Snape überhaupt noch lebte. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte, mehr noch als der, allein im verbotenen Wald zu sein. Vor vier Tagen noch wäre es ihr wahrscheinlich relativ egal gewesen, welches Schicksal Snape ereilte. Er war ein guter Lehrer, wahrscheinlich der beste von ganz Hogwarts. Sie hatte immens viel von ihm gelernt: Über Zaubertränke, ihre Zubereitung und Anwendung.

Als Mensch allerdings war Snape eine andere Sache; Harry hielt ihn für böse und hasste ihn abgrundtief – ein Gefühl, das Snape umgekehrt auch für Harry hegte. Aber was wusste sie schon über Snape? Dumbledore vertraute ihm und mehrmals hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Snape auf der guten Seite stand. Dennoch konnte Hermine nicht behaupten, ihn zu kennen.

Der Snape, den sie in den vergangenen Tagen erlebt hatte, war so ganz anders. Amnesiert war er ein charmanter, warmherziger und hilfsbereiter Mann, noch immer mit einem brillanten Geist ausgestattet. Nein, wenn er noch lebte, würde er sie nicht im Stich lassen. Auch nicht als der alte Professor Snape; denn sie war seine Schülerin und er trug die Verantwortung für sie.

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der neue Hoffnung in ihr weckte: Professor Snape beherrschte Okklumentik und Legilimentik; Techniken, die es ihm erlaubten, Dinge zu wissen und zu spüren, die anderen vorbehalten blieben. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er in das Bewusstsein eines anderen Menschen dringen.

Hermine wusste wenig über diese geheimnisvollen Künste. Sowohl Okklumentik als auch Legilimentik standen nicht auf dem normalen Lehrplan. Aber wenn sie sich an das erinnerte, was sie darüber gelesen hatte, war das auch nicht nötig; schließlich war ja nicht sie diejenige, die jemanden aufspüren wollte. Sie wollte selbst aufgespürt werden, also müssten starke Gedanken und Gefühle dafür ausreichen.

Mit dem Rücken zum Fluss setzte Hermine sich auf einen der Felsen und überlegte, auf was sie sich konzentrieren sollte. Es musste etwas sein, das Snape erkennen konnte. Zaubertränke? Aber nein, das war zu banal und sie konnte nicht die benötigten starken Emotionen entwickeln, wenn sie an das zusammenrühren verschiedener Zutaten dachte.

Der Harpienangriff? Dabei hatte sie definitiv starke Emotionen gehabt; sie schauderte ja jetzt noch, wenn sie daran dachte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, von den Klauen hoch in die Luft gehoben zu werden.

Aber würde Snape erkennen, dass sie es war? Nein, sie musste eine Erinnerung finden, die sie mit ihm teilte. Die Decke, fiel ihr ein. Sie hatten sich die Decke geteilt, was nicht ohne Verlegenheit abgegangen war – von der peinlichen Szene beim Aufwachen gar nicht erst zu reden…

Aber genau das war es! Obwohl das nochmalige geistige Durchleben der Situation Hermine auch jetzt noch schrecklich peinlich war, ließ es doch starke Emotionen in ihr aufwirbeln.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie reglos auf dem Felsen saß, doch plötzlich tauchte ein Lichtpunkt in der Ferne auf. Nach dem ersten Schrecken erkannte sie, dass es ein einzelner Lichtpunkt war.

Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, als sie aufstand und auf den Lichtpunkt zulief. Vorsichtig, denn inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass sie kaum noch den steinigen Boden erkennen konnte.

„Severus!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte.

Das Licht kaum näher, sie rief erneut und dann konnte sie endlich Konturen erkennen; eine hoch gewachsene, dunkle Gestalt, mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Hermine!", rief er über das Rauschen des Flusses hinweg.

Sie hörte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme und flog ihm mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen. „Severus!" Oh, es tat so gut, ihre Wange gegen seine Schulter zu drücken. Mit aller Kraft hielt sie ihn umklammert und auch Snape hatte seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst", murmelte er nach einem langen Moment der Stille in ihr Haar. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Er hielt den Zauberstab so, dass er sie in seinem Licht besser ansehen konnte.

„Ja ja, aber was ist mit dir? Die Harpien haben sich auf dich gestürzt…" Es war zu dunkel, als dass sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Mir fehlt nichts", murmelte er und hielt den Zauberstab dicht über ihren rechten Oberarm. „Intaktus Dermis."

Hermine spürte, wie ein kribbeln zusammen mit dem Heilzauber über die Stelle lief. Der Kratzer verschwand augenblicklich. „Danke. Aber das war nicht so schlimm."

„Bei deinem Pullover fürchte ich, nicht viel tun zu können; das ist ja nur noch ein Fetzen." Er streifte sein Cape ab und legte es ihr über. „Komm, suchen wir uns einen Platz, an dem wir ein Feuer anzünden können."


	16. Chapter 16

Den Arm beschützend um sie gelegt, ging Snape neben Hermine her. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er wirklich bei ihr war, noch dazu unverletzt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn erneut umarmt, über sein Gesicht gestrichen um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er real war. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Er berührte sanft ihre Schläfe.

„Dann hat es also tatsächlich funktioniert?" Vor Aufregung und Freude darüber beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag.

„Ich scheine dich ja wirklich sehr beeindruckt zu haben", sagte er trocken.

Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und sie wünschte, nicht gefragt zu haben. Sie hatte starke Emotionen ausgesandt, weil sie an den Morgen gedacht hatte; genauer gesagt an Severus selbst und wie es sich angefühlt hatte, mit ihren Händen über seinen schlanken, sehnigen Körper zu streichen.

Während sie reglos dastand, suchte er Steine und Äste zusammen und entzündete ein Feuer. Hermine genoß die davon ausgehende Wärme. Ihr Haar war immer noch feucht, ebenso waren Kleidung und Stiefel noch nass und klamm.

Snape ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und klopfte neben sich. „Setz dich doch zu mir. Und was deine Gedanken angeht; die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es funktioniert hat und wir einander gefunden haben."

„Ja, ja, natürlich, stimmt absolut", versicherte sie rasch. Trotzdem spürte sie eine Verlegenheit, die der vom frühen Morgen gleich kam. Bloß nicht mehr dran denken! Wenn er schon über die Entfernung hinweg ihre Empfindungen hatte spüren können, was würde er dann erst alles mitbekommen, wenn sie direkt neben ihm saß?

Snape reichte ihr Brot aus dem Proviantbeutel. „Gut, dass du so viel eingepackt hast. Denn wir werden eine weitere Nacht im Wald verbringen müssen."

„Danke." Eigentlich verspürte sie keinen richtigen Appetit, aber als sie in das Brot biss, merkte sie, dass sie doch ziemlich hungrig war.

„Nach Hagrids Karte zu urteilen müsste der Einhornfriedhof ganz hier in der Nähe sein", sagte Snape und hielt ihr das Pergament hin.

Im Schein des Feuers konnte sie die Skizzen gut erkennen. „Ja, er hat den Fluss sehr breit markiert, also wird es wohl der sein, in den ich gefallen bin. Und das da", sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein rechteckiges Stückchen, dass sie gestern noch für durchgestrichenes Gekrakel gehalten hatte, „könnte der Wasserfall sein."

„Wasserfall?", wiederholte Snape und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Ja." Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich bin ihn heruntergestürzt."

„Du bist einen Wasserfall heruntergestürzt?"

Sie grinste schief. „Wiederholst du jetzt alles, was ich sage?"

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Das ist nicht witzig, Hermine. Was war das für ein Wasserfall?"

Sie erzählte es ihm und erkannte ehrlichen Schrecken auf seinem Gesicht. Selbst wurde ihr ja auch noch ganz mulmig, wenn sie daran dachte, wie es gewesen war, mit dem Kopf voran zu stürzen. „Aber ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass mich etwas – jemand – trägt", schloss sie und blickte ihn fragend an. „Hast du eine Erklärung dafür? Waren das die Wassergeister, die wir beide sehen konnten oder lebt – existiert? – noch etwas anderes in diesem Fluss?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der verbotene Wald ist kaum erforscht; sehr wahrscheinlich lebt – oder wie du richtig sagst existiert – hier noch eine ganze Menge, was noch kein Mensch je zu Gesicht bekommen hat." Er lächelte sie an. „Doch ich bin sehr froh, dass sie da waren und dich gerettet haben."

Bei seinen Worten lief Hermine ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Der Widerschein des Feuers spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und sie wusste nicht, ob es dieses Abbild oder allein sein Blick war, der ein Gefühl von Hitze in ihr entstehen ließ. Sie hätte gern das Cape abgestreift, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht viel darunter trug.

Ganz in der Nähe ertönte der nächtliche Jagdschrei eines Raubtieres, doch Hermine verspürte keine Furcht; in Snapes Gegenwart fühlte sie sich geborgen und beschützt. Was auch immer dort lauerte oder herum streifte; sie war überzeugt, dass ihr nichts passieren würde, solange sie nur an seiner Seite war.

Verträumt lächelnd betrachtete sie sein markantes Profil. Severus war nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne hübsch oder gar schön. Seine Nase war groß und gebogen und seine Züge im ganzen eher hart. Doch wenn er wie jetzt entspannt war, milderte das die Strenge in seinem Gesicht. Nein, Severus konnte man nicht mit den Schönlingen von Hogwarts oder denen in Mugelmagazinen vergleichen – die ihr neben ihm allesamt farblos und langweilig erschienen. Sie fand ihn ungemein attraktiv; seine sicheren, eleganten Bewegungen ebenso wie die tiefe, angenehme Stimme.

„Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen."

Seine Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du aber auch. Schließlich wollen wir doch beide morgen früh ausgeruht sein."

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung." Er nahm ein Ende der Decke und legte es über sie. „Nimm du sie lieber. Der Boden hier ist trocken und recht weich, da brauche ich keine."

Hermine hüllte sich in die Decke ein und überlegte, ob sie ihm ein Stück davon anbieten sollte. Erstens wäre das nur fair, zweitens fand sie den Gedanken, die Decke mit ihm zu teilen, sehr angenehm. Aber was, wenn sie sich im Schlaf wieder drehte? Oder gar erneut beim Aufwachen an ihm herum grabschte?

„Wirklich, ich komme gut ohne Decke aus", wiederholte er, als wisse er, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Verlegenheit und das Gefühl bei etwas ertappt worden zu sein erfasste sie. Also besser nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Erschöpft genug um einschlafen zu können, war sie nach diesem aufregenden Tag sowieso.


	17. Chapter 17

Diesmal war das Aufwachen für Hermine nicht peinlich. Niemand war da, auf oder an dem sie lag. Erschrocken schoß ihr Kopf in die Höhe und ihr Blick glitt umher, über die von Morgennebel durchzogene Lichtung. Ihre Züge entspannten sich augenblicklich, als sie Snape sah, der ruhig vor dem noch schwach glimmenden Feuer saß.

„Schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte er freundlich.

Sie streckte sich und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ihr nun zu allen Seiten hin abstanden. Wieso hatte sie bloß nicht daran gedacht, eine Bürste einzustecken? „Ja. Und du hättest mich ruhig wecken können."

„Wieso denn? Es wird doch gerade erst hell."

Hermine war immer noch mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt, als sie wenige Minuten später ihren Weg fortsetzten. Die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft war nicht gerade hilfreich für ihre Frisur und Snapes breites Grinsen, als sie mal wieder eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu stecken versuchte, noch weit weniger.

Sie folgten einem Seitenarm des Flusses, der nun schmaler wurde und schließlich mehr einem lang gezogenen Tümpel glich.

Snape blieb davor stehen und deutete geradeaus. „Es hilft alles nichts, aber wir müssen da rüber."

„Und wenn wir weiter gehen? Vielleicht wird der Fluss ja irgendwo schmal genug oder wir suchen einen Baumstamm, den wir als Brücke benutzen können." Zwar war der Fluss hier nicht reißend, aber die schmutzig braune Farbe des Wassers lud nicht gerade zum Schwimmen ein.

„Das können wir vergessen; selbst wenn hier irgendwo ein Baum liegt, der lang genug ist, wäre es für uns unmöglich, ihn zu heben." Snape sah die Abscheu in ihrem Gesicht. „Der Einhornfriedhof müsste gleich danach kommen. Ich könnte allein gehen. Wenn ich dir meinen Zauberstab hier lasse und du an einem Feuer bleibst, wird dir nichts passieren."

„Und du läufst währenddessen schutzlos durch den Wald? Vergiss es!" Mutig stapfte Hermine bis zu den Knien in das brackige Wasser. „Na los, worauf wartest du?", rief sie Snape zu, der sogleich zu ihr aufschloß.

Da das Wasser stand, roch es entsprechend und Hermine zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, was alles darin herum schwamm, was sie nicht sehen konnte. Unangenehm drang der Schlamm in ihre Stiefel und zwischen ihre Zehen. Snape ging dicht neben ihr.

In der Mitte wurde das Wasser tiefer und reichte Hermine nun bis zur Brust. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen und ging tapfer weiter. Mit jedem Schritt reichte das Wasser höher hinauf und umspielte nun als braune Brühe ihre Schultern. Die Haare hatte sie notdürftig hochgesteckt, doch einige Strähnen waren heraus gefallen und trieben nun auf der Wasseroberfläche.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Meter", sagte Snape.

Hermine lächelte ihm zu, dankbar, dass er ihr Mut zusprach. Da er einen Kopf größer war als sie, ging ihm das Wasser nur bis zur Brust. Doch auch so war es für ihn sicher ebenso anstrengend in dem sumpfigen Boden zu gehen wie für sie. Mit jedem Schritt schienen ihre Beine schwerer zu werden. Sie schnaufte vor Anstrengung und zwang sich dazu weiter zu gehen.

Snape erreichte das andere Ufer als erster, kletterte tropfend und triefend aus dem Wasser und streckte Hermine beide Arme entgegen, um sie auf festen Boden zu ziehen.

„Danke." Sie ergriff seine schlammigen Hände und grinste ihn breit an. „Du siehst aus wie ein Golem." Tatsächlich umgab eine braune Lehmschicht seinen Körper. Der Kopf schaute zwar heraus, aber Wangen, Nasenspitze, Kinn und Stirn hatten ebenso wie die schwarzen Haare etliche Schlammspritzer abbekommen.

Er grinste ebenso breit zurück. „Glaubst du, du nicht?"

Mit ihren lehmbedeckten Fingerspitzen berührte Hermine ihre Wangen, auf denen sie den schnell antrocknenden Schlamm spürte. „Wenn unser Anblick allein ausreicht, um sämtliche Werwölfe, Harpien und was auch immer uns gern zum Frühstück hatte in die Flucht zu schlagen, würde ich sagen, wir bleiben so. Anderenfalls würde ich mich liebend gern waschen."

„Ich auch." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, wischte ihn notdürftig an seiner Hose ab – was natürlich wenig nützte, aber zumindest die Spitze von Lehm befreite. Der Spruch, den er murmelte, brachte nicht mal die Hälfte vom Schlamm zum Verschwinden.

„Komm, gehen wir weiter. Wenn er trocknet, wird der Schlamm schon abbröckeln", meinte Hermine und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Zu ihrer beider Freude erreichten sie kurze Zeit darauf eine Wasserstelle, die von einem klaren Rinnsal gespeist wurde. Es war zwar gerade mal knöcheltief, doch Hermine stürzte sich geradezu drauf, schöpfte mit beiden Händen Wasser und säuberte ihr Gesicht.

Snape folgte ihrem Beispiel, hielt dann jedoch inne. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns komplett waschen. Angenehmer wäre das auf jeden Fall."

Hermine nickte, zögerte jedoch. Komplett waschen hieße komplett entkleiden oder zumindest bis auf die Unterwäsche.

Snape schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Natürlich nacheinander. Wasch dich und deine Kleidung, ich warte solange dort bei den Bäumen. Mit dem Rücken zu dir. Oh, hier", er reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab, „falls eine freche Kröte dich ärgert und damit deine Sachen schneller trocknen. Den Spruch kennst du?"

„Ja. Danke." Sie nahm den Stab an sich und wartete, bis er bei der Baumgruppe angekommen war. Zögernd streifte sie erst das Cape, dann die Reste von ihrem Pullover und ihr T-Shirt ab. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass Severus wirklich mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

Rasch entledigte sie sich auch dem Rest ihrer Kleidung, wusch sich so gründlich das ohne Shampoo, Seife und Waschlappen möglich war und spülte danach ihre Kleidung aus.

Mit dem Zauberstab waren ihre Sachen rasch trocken. Der Lehm hatte sich ohne Probleme entfernen lassen. Gewaschen und in trockener, sauberer Kleidung fühlte sie sich weitaus besser und lief zu Snape zurück, der artig gewartet hatte. „Hier, jetzt du."

Er nahm den Zauberstab und ging zum Wasser. Nach einigen Minuten gab Hermine ihrer Neugier nach und drehte sich um. Sie konnte nicht dagegen an; es war wie ein Zwang.

Was sie sah, gefiel ihr; Snape war so sehnig und schlank, wie sie es gestern morgen schon ertastet hatte. Seine Haut war hell, aber ohne den Kontrast der schwarzen Kleidung nicht ganz so blass wie es sonst immer schien. Silbrige Narben zogen sich über seinen Rücken.

Sie reckte den Kopf ein wenig, um besser sehen zu können, darauf bedacht, noch im Schutze der bäume zu bleiben, so dass Snape, sollte er in ihre Richtung blicken, sie nicht bemerkte.

Von vorne war er ein ebenso guter Anblick wie von hinten. Seine Schultern waren breit, der Bauch flach und muskulös. Auf der haarlosen Brust waren ebenfalls mehrere Narben zu sehen. Sie verliehen ihm etwas geheimnisvolles, männliches und sehr attraktives. Gerne wäre sie mit ihren Fingern die einzelnen Linien entlang gefahren.

Wie magisch angezogen wanderten Hermines Augen tiefer. Ein Teil von ihr schämte sich, ihn so unverhohlen anzustarren. Sie wäre nie vorher auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas bei einem ihrer Klassenkameraden zu tun. Gelegenheit dazu hätte sie ausreichend gehabt. Und das nicht nur heimlich; es gab mehr als nur ein oder zwei Jungen, die sich liebend gern für sie ausgezogen hätten.

Sie verspürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib und Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Am liebsten wäre sie nun zu ihm hingegangen, aber dazu fehlte ihr nun wirklich der Mut.

Snape war flink damit, sich und seine Kleidung zu waschen und zu trocknen. Hermine drehte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hoffte, dass ihre Wangen nicht gerötet waren.

Sie hörte Snapes Schritte. „Kann ich mich nun umdrehen?", fragte sie und hoffte, unverfänglich zu klingen.

„Klar." Er grinste sie breit an. „War es unterhaltsam?"

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn groß an und spürte förmlich, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Er wusste es, wusste genau, dass sie ihn so unverhohlen angestarrt hatte.

Severus lachte leise und tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. „Legilimentik. Ich spüre es, wenn mich jemand ansieht."

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloß Hermine die Augen. Das sie daran nicht gedacht hatte! Dabei war dafür noch nicht mal jene Geistestechnik nötig; fast jeder Zauberer und sogar die meisten Muggel konnten Blicke spüren.

„Nun, ja, vergessen wir das am besten", sagte er nach einem Moment peinlicher Stille freundlich.

„Severus, ich … ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso ich…"

„Ich sagte doch, wir vergessen es einfach. Der Einhornfriedhof ist nun wichtiger. Also Kopf hoch, dann siehst du mehr."

Leichter gesagt als getan, aber er hatte ja Recht. Wieso hatte sie ihn bloß anstarren müssen? Und sich dabei auch noch erwischen lassen! Aber für solche Gedanken war es jetzt zu spät, also besser, sie folgte seinem Beispiel und ignorierte den Vorfall.


	18. Chapter 18

Sie gingen nun leicht bergab und passierten eine Art Felsenkreis. Die Bäume, die hier standen, waren größtenteils schon vor Jahren oder gar Jahrzehnten abgestorben. Ihre dunklen Stämme mit der abgeblätterten Borke wirkten ebenso gespenstisch wie die vielen Astlöcher, die Hermine vorkamen wie tote Augen. Der graue Himmel über ihnen verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch.

Als dicht neben ihr ein Rascheln ertönte, rückte Hermine unwillkürlich näher an Snape heran. Sie bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab einsatzbereit hielt.

„Wird wohl nur ein Niffler oder ein Fuchs gewesen sein", meinte er nach einem Moment und steckte den Stab weg. Den nun freien Arm legte er um Hermines schmale Schultern. „Der Boden hier ist recht uneben."

Der Boden war weit weniger uneben als auf ihrem bisherigen Weg, aber Hermine hütete sich, zu widersprechen. Dazu fand sie es viel zu angenehm, Snapes Arm auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren.

Wenige Schritte später sahen sie das Skelett eines Pferdes. Ein Horn war jedoch nicht dabei.

Snape kniete nieder und hob einen der ausgebleichten Knochen auf. Es war das Röhrbein, jener Vorderhandknochen der dem menschlichen Mittelhandknochen entspricht. „Vielleicht war schon jemand vor uns hier. Oder es sind die Überreste eines Wildpferdes."

„Oder wir sind noch nicht am Ziel", ergänzte Hermine. Interessiert betrachtete sie das vollständig erhaltene Skelett. Das Pferd war eines natürlichen Todes gestorben; anderenfalls wären seine Knochen von Raubtieren verschleppt worden. Aber wenn das hier der Einhornfriedhof war, müssten noch weit mehr Gerippe herum liegen.

Snape legte den Knochen behutsam an seinen Platz zurück. „Vielleicht hat dieses Tier es nicht mehr ganz geschafft."

Sie gingen weiter und Hermine bemerkte, wie still es war. Nirgends erklang mehr ein Rascheln, keine Vögel, die zwitscherten. Sie war sehr froh, dass Snape wieder seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Sie sprachen kein Wort und als sie um einen großen Felsen kamen, sahen sie den von Hagrid gemeinten Platz: Dicht aneinander gedrängt lagen in einer Senke die Gebeine von Pferden. Und an manchen Stellen glitzerten gedrehte, spitz zulaufend Hörner auf.

Hermine tastete nach Snapes Hand. Der Ort, so gespenstisch und makaber er auch mit diesem gegenwärtigen Beweis der Sterblichkeit war, hatte etwas magisches an sich.

Beruhigend drückte er ihre Finger. Er wartete, bis er spürte, dass sie bereit war, näher an die offene Grabstätte heran zu gehen. Die meisten der Knochen waren uralt; Sonnenlicht, Wind und Wetter hatten Fleisch, Sehen und Muskeln von ihnen gewaschen. Die immer noch ihnen innewohnende Kraft der Hörner hielt Raubtiere von diesem Ort fern.

Hermine blieb am Rand stehen, als Snape in die Senke herunter kletterte und eines der Hörner aufhob. Bevor er zurück kam, kniete er mit gesenktem Kopf nieder und murmelte Worte in einer Sprache, die Hermine unbekannt war.

Doch sie fragte nicht nach; sie wusste auch so, dass er sich bei den Geistern der toten Einhörner dafür entschuldigt hatte, etwas von ihnen genommen zu haben.

Snape hielt ihr das Horn hin und Hermine spürte ein ganz leichtes pulsieren durch ihre Fingern laufen, als sie es berührte. Ehrfürchtig strich sie darüber.

Als hinter ihnen ein hohes Wiehern erklang, hätten sie beide fast das Horn fallen gelassen. Snape steckte es schnell ein und blickte ebenso wie Hermine in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war.

Ihre Augen suchten die felsige Umgebung ab. „Da!", rief sie plötzlich und deutete mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger nach links.

Snape sah, was sie meinte: Ein Einhornfohlen stand nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sein weißes Fell hatte noch einen goldenen Schimmer und das Horn auf seiner Stirn war nur ein kleiner Ansatz. Erneut wieherte es, ein schmerzlicher hoher Ton, der Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging.

Hermine lief zu dem Fohlen hin, das ängstlich einige Schritte zurück wich. Doch hinter ihm war ein großer Felsen, so dass es gezwungen war, stehen zu bleiben. Langsam streckte Hermine eine Hand nach vorn. „Hab keine Angst, Kleines, wir tun dir nichts."

Wieder ließ das Fohlen sein hohes Wiehern ertönen. Doch es versuchte nicht, davon zu laufen. Neben ihm erklang ein anderes Geräusch, einem schmerzerfüllten schwachen Stöhnen gleich.

Darauf bedacht das Fohlen nicht zu erschrecken ging Hermine vorsichtig weiter. Im nächsten Moment sah sie, woher das Stöhnen kam: Ein Einhorn lag auf dem Boden hinter dem Fohlen. „Severus!", rief Hermine und kniete neben dem Einhorn nieder. Es versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, doch alles, was es zustande brachte, war eine schwache Bewegung.

Die Stelle über seinem rechten Auge war tief eingesunken, ein deutliches Zeichen für Auszehrung durch Alter oder Krankheit. Sanft strich Hermine über den Hals des Tieres. Nie zuvor war sie einem Einhorn so nah gewesen. „Hab keine Angst. Wir helfen dir."

Severus trat hinter sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine sah in seinem Gesicht, was sie innerlich schon befürchtet hatte; diesem Einhorn konnte niemand mehr helfen. Zwei Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Das hohe Wiehern des Fohlens ließ die sterbende Stute erneut schwach aufstöhnen. Wieder versuchte sie sich zu bewegen.

Hermine tastete nach Snapes Hand. „Können wir denn gar nichts für sie tun?"

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und kniete sich neben sie, ihre Hand haltend. „Sie ist hier, weil sie weiß, dass es zu Ende ist."

Neue Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Und ihr Fohlen?"

Severus sah zu dem jungen Einhorn, das mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier zu ihnen hinüber schaute. Es war nicht mehr so jung, dass es ausschließlich von Muttermilch lebte. Aber allein würde es außerhalb dieses Ortes nicht überleben können. Jedes Raubtier würde in dem hilflosen Wesen eine leichte Beute sehen.

Hermine legte ihre Hand über die Nüstern der Stute. Sie spürte den heißen Atem. „Kannst du Wasser holen?", wandte sie sich an Severus. „Ich weiß, dass es ihr nicht helfen wird, aber bestimmt hat sie schrecklichen Durst."

Snape nickte knapp und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine streichelte die leise röchelnde Stute weiter. Sie überlegte, wieso sie getrennt von ihrer Herde war. Die Magie des Horns konnte die meisten Verletzungen und Krankheiten heilen. Und selbst wenn für die Stute keine Hoffnung mehr bestand, so hätte sich die Herde doch zumindest des Fohlens angenommen.

Ihr Blick glitt zu dem Kleinen, das sich nun ein wenig näher heran traute. Möglicherweise war die Stute schon vor Wochen hierher gekommen, als sie gespürt hatte, nicht mehr mit der Herde mithalten zu können. Und das Fohlen war zu dem Zeitpunkt zu jung gewesen, um ohne seine Mutter überleben zu können.

Severus kam mit dem Wasser zurück. Die Stute war zu schwach, um ihren Kopf heben zu können, so dass Hermine ihr mit ihren Händen vorsichtig Wasser ins Maul tröpfelte. Dankbar prustete sie gegen Hermines Hand.

„Können wir noch bei ihr bleiben? Bitte." Flehentlich sah Hermine zu Severus hoch.

Er nickte und drückte kurz ihre Schulter. „Ich hole nur noch Wasser und da hinten habe ich eben einen Apfelbaum gesehen."

Hermine wandte sich wieder der Stute zu. „Wir kümmern uns um dein Baby", sagte sie leise.

Die Stute schnaubte schwach und sah mit ihrem bereits leicht von einem trüben Schleier überzogenen Auge zu Hermine auf.

Von den Äpfeln, die Severus brachte, nahm die Stute nichts. Hermine versuchte das Fohlen anzulocken, doch es traute sich nicht. Sie legte ihm einige Apfelstückchen hin und kaum hatte sie sich entfernt, holte es sich den Leckerbissen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder zu der Stute. „Siehst du? Dein Fohlen kann bereits alleine fressen. Aber das weißt du sicher schon."

Das lang bewimperte Auge senkte sich kurz herab.

„Es wird zu einem großen, starken und wunderschönen Hengst heranwachsen", redete Hermine weiter. Sie warf einen Blick zu dem Fohlen, das zwar recht dünn, aber nicht schwach wirkte. Die meisten Fohlen waren eine zeitlang so schlaksig, selbst die, deren Mütter in der Obhut von Menschen gut gefüttert wurden.

„Ich geh ein paar Kräuter und Wurzeln sammeln", sagte Severus. Er bemerkte Hermines ängstlichen Blick. „Keine Sorge, ich bin ganz in der Nähe und dir kann hier nichts passieren."

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um dich", sagte sie leise.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch. „Ich passe schon auf. Und wenn etwas ist; ich bin in Rufweite."

Hermine blieb bei der Stute und sprach mit ihr. Sie erzählte ihr von dem Zaubertrank und ihrer Reise durch den verbotenen Wald. Und irgendwann auch von den Gefühlen, die Snape in ihr weckte. Es tat ihr gut, darüber zu sprechen.

Aufmerksam hörte die weiße Stute zu. Auch das Fohlen lauschte Hermines Stimme. Es hatte sich bis auf etwa einen Meter heran getraut. Schließlich ließ es sich sogar auf dem Boden nieder; ein großer Vertrauensbeweis. Hermine hätte es gern gestreichelt, doch sie wusste, dass es dafür noch zu früh war.

Sie zupfte der Stute einen trockenen Zweig und mehrere Blätter aus der langen Mähne. „Wir werden auf dein Kind aufpassen. Und es zu deiner Herde bringen", versprach sie. Wie sie das anstellen sollten, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen.

Die Stute sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Hermine schier das Herz zerriß.

„Versprochen", fügte sie hinzu und drückte ihre Finger sanft auf den angewinkelten Vorderhuf des Tieres.

Mit einem Stück Holz in der Hand kehrte Snape einige Zeit später zurück. Hermine bemerkte, dass es eine Art Schale war, in der eine dickliche dunkle Flüssigkeit schwappte. Ein würziger, aber nicht unangenehmer Geruch breitete sich aus.

„Was ist das?" Sie konnte den Geruch nicht zuordnen und von der Farbe her war nicht zu erkennen, was drin war.

„Für die Stute." Er gab Hermine die Schale in die Hand. „Versuch mal, ob sie etwas davon schluckt."

Hermine schöpfte etwas von dem Sud mit der hohlen Hand und ließ die warme Flüssigkeit ins Maul der Stute tropfen. „Was ist da drin?"

„Nur einige Auszüge aus Wurzeln und Kräutern. Es wird ihre Schmerzen lindern." Er schloß kurz die Augen. „Mehr können wir leider nicht für sie tun."

Die Stute leckte jeden Tropfen auf und Hermine schien es bald, als würde sie sich entspannen. „Vielleicht hilft es ja doch. Sie atmet schon viel gleichmäßiger."

Snape vernahm die Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme und rückte nah an sie heran. „Ich weiß nicht genug über Einhörner, um da eine Prognose stellen zu können."

Hermine wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Du glaubst nicht, dass sie es schafft", stellte sie fest.

Er neigte den Kopf. „Sie liegt im Sterben und sie weiß es. Anderenfalls würde sie uns auch gar nicht so nah an sich heran lassen."

„Ich werde sie nicht so einfach aufgeben", sagte Hermine entschlossen. Doch innerlich wusste sie, dass Snape Recht hatte.

Er holte die Decke und legte sie Hermine um die Schultern, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte. „Ist dir warm genug? Ich möchte lieber kein Feuer entzünden."

„Ich brauche kein Feuer", sagte Hermine. Sie lehnte sich an Severus, der sich hinter sie gesetzt hatte.

Sie sprachen nicht, während es dunkel wurde, der Mond aufstieg und Sterne am Firmament erschienen. Später gab Hermine der Stute noch einmal von dem Sud, doch sie war zu schwach zum Schlucken und das meiste rann ihr aus dem Maul und versickerte in der Erde.

Severus hielt beide Arme um Hermine geschlungen, die ihrerseits den Kopf der Stute auf ihrem Schoß hielt. Es war für alle keine bequeme Haltung, doch irgendwann nickte Hermine ein.

Sie schlief sehr unruhig und wachte immer wieder auf. Ängstlich kontrollierte sie jedes Mal die Atmung der Stute. Das Fohlen lag schlafend einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Im ersten Licht des Morgens tat die Stute ihren letzten Atemzug. Während der Nacht hatten Severus und Hermine ihr noch mehrmals von dem Kräutersud eingeflößt, so dass sie ohne Schmerzen in den ewigen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Hermine streichelte zart über ihre Nüstern, auch Severus hatte eine Hand auf ihren Hals gelegt. Das Fohlen war von der anderen Seite soweit herangekommen, dass sein vor gereckter Kopf den Mähnenkamm der Stute berührte.

Stumme Tränen rannen Hermine über die Wangen, als sie spürte, wie das Leben aus der Stute wich. Severus drückte sie an sich, ließ ihr Zeit, um die weiße Stute zu weinen. Von ihm gehalten zu werden gab Hermine Trost und sie spürte, dass auch ihm der Tod des Einhorns nahe ging. Auch in ihrem sterbenden Zustand war die Magie, die die Stute ausstrahlte, noch spürbar.

Das Fohlen ließ ein helles, fragendes Wiehern ertönen. Es begriff nicht, was geschah. Obwohl er sie deutlich sehen konnte, vermochte er nicht mehr die Gegenwart seiner Mutter zu spüren. Das verwirrte den kleinen Hengst zutiefst.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und sah Snape an. „Ich hab ihr versprochen, dass wir uns um ihr Kind kümmern. Das wir den Kleinen zu ihrer Herde bringen."

„Das wird schwierig", murmelte Snape. „Er wird uns nicht einfach so folgen. Und selbst wenn, wir wissen nicht, wo die Herde ist. Einhörner sind sehr scheu. Sie laufen weg, wenn sie Menschen wittern."

„Aber hier kann er doch nicht bleiben." Sie sah zu dem Fohlen hinüber, das nun aufgestanden war. Es wirkte so verletzlich und hilflos. Zwar drohte ihm auf dem Einhornfriedhof keine Gefahr, doch ohne Gesellschaft von seinesgleichen würde es innerhalb kurzer Zeit völlig vereinsamen.

Snape spürte, wie wichtig Hermine diese Angelegenheit war. Und selbst wünschte er sich ebenso, dem kleinen Hengst helfen zu können. Er gab Hermine einige Apfelstückchen in die Hand. „Versuch mal, ob du den Kleinen damit anlocken kannst."

Ganz langsam bewegte Hermine sich auf das Fohlen zu. Es ließ sie bis auf wenige Zentimeter heran kommen, wieherte dann hell auf und sprang davon.

Hermine ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und wartete ab. Fohlen waren von Natur aus neugierig und sie hatte den Vorteil, dass an ihr noch der Geruch seiner Mutter haftete.

Tatsächlich kehrte der kleine Hengst schon nach einigen Minuten zurück. Nervös mit den Ohren spielend trippelte er vor Hermine herum. Sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, auch dann nicht, als der Hals des Fohlens immer länger wurde und es wagte, an ihrem Haar zu schnuppern.

Severus blieb im Hintergrund, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu bewegen und kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ebenso atemlos wie Hermine schaute er zu, wie das Fohlen sich langsam näher heran traute.

Es blies seinen Atem in Hermines Gesicht und zupfte fragend an dem schwarzen Stoff des Capes. Ganz langsam streckte Hermine ihre Hand mit den Apfelstückchen vor.

Zuerst zuckte das Fohlen zurück, doch sofort wagte es sich wieder vor und schnappte sich einen der Leckerbissen. „Hier ist noch mehr für dich", flüsterte Hermine und hielt ihm weitere Apfelstücke hin.

Zögernd nahm es die Apfelspalten von ihrer Hand, dabei jederzeit fluchtbereit und ängstlich umherschauend.

Hermine spürte, wie in der unbequemen Haltung ihre Unterschenkel zu kribbeln begannen. Doch sie wagte nicht sich auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Das Fohlen entschied für sich, das von der jungen Frau mit dem langen braunen Haar keine Gefahr ausging. Sie roch vertraut, fast genauso, wie seine Mutter gerochen hatte. Seine Mutter war schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aufgestanden, auch dann nicht, wenn er sie angestupst hatte. Manchmal hatte sie ein leises Schnauben von sich gegeben, was den kleinen Hengst beruhigt hatte.

Doch nun antwortete sie nicht mehr auf sein fragendes Wiehern. Aber sie hatte sich von diesen beiden seltsamen Gestalten anfassen lassen. Und er hatte keine Angst bei ihr gerochen. Für den kleinen Hengst, der nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen hatte, bedeutete das, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Hermine hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt, als das Fohlen seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter rieb. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingern über das seidenweiche Fell an seiner Brust.

Langsam näherte Severus sich ihnen, verharrte in gehockter Haltung einen Schritt hinter Hermine und wartete, bis das Fohlen zu ihm kam. Er hatte noch einige Apfelstücke bei sich und gab sie ihm.

Der kleine Hengst fraß und schnupperte dann auch Severus gründlich ab. Der Mann war zwar viel größer als das Mädchen, doch auch ihn hatte seine Mutter an sich heran gelassen.

Hermine stand auf und ging langsam zu Severus und dem Fohlen. Es zuckte nicht zurück, ließ sich von ihr streicheln und suchte nach weiteren Apfelstückchen.

Snape lächelte ihr zu. „Du hast es geschafft; er vertraut uns nun."

„Aber wird er uns auch folgen?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die tote Stute. Das Fohlen hatte zwar immer wieder zu ihr hinüber geschaut, sich ihr aber nicht mehr zu nähern versucht.

„Ich denke schon." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand Severus vom Boden auf. „Schmus noch ein wenig mit ihm, ich sammel inzwischen Äpfel."

Nachdem er seine Scheu überwunden hatte, zeigte der kleine Hengst sich sehr zutraulich. Hermine ging einige Schritte und sofort folgte er ihr, umsprang sie munter, stupste sie an und ließ sein hohes Wiehern erklingen.

Als sie neben Severus den Einhornfriedhof verließ, blieb das Fohlen neben ihr. Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment war es stehen geblieben, hatte den Kopf gedreht und in Richtung seiner toten Mutter gewiehert. Es war kein rufendes Wiehern sondern ein Abschied gewesen.

Wie ein Hund folgte er ihnen, lief mal direkt an Hermines oder Snapes Seite, blieb stehen, um ein maulvoll Gras auszurupfen und knabberte versuchsweise an einem Zweig. Doch er entfernte sich nie weiter als einige Schritte von ihnen. Ertönte der Ruf eines Raubtieres, drückte er sich schutzsuchend eng an Hermine, die es beruhigend streichelte und zu Severus sah, der stets mit gezücktem Zauberstab verteidigungsbereit war.

Einmal sahen sie aus der Ferne eine Gruppe junger Trolle, die jedoch so in ihre eigene Balgerei vertieft waren, dass sie gar nicht darauf achteten, was um sie herum geschah.

Zwar kamen sie gut voran – wie Pferde waren auch Einhörner darauf ausgerichtet weite Strecken zurück zu legen – doch gab es ein anderes Problem: Sie wussten nicht, wohin sie gehen sollten, um die Herde zu finden.

Bis zum Abend hatten sie zwei Weideplätze passiert. Das Fohlen war aufgeregt über die abgegraste Fläche gelaufen und hatte mehrmals laut gewiehert. Aber kein Einhorn war auf sein Rufen hin erschienen.

An der Wasserstelle in der Nähe entdeckten sie eine Vielzahl Hufspuren. Die meisten stammten von Rehen; zierliche halbmondförmige Abdrücke. Dazwischen waren Pfotenabdrücke unterschiedlicher Größe zu erkennen, die Severus besorgt die Stirn runzeln ließen.

„Werwölfe?", fragte Hermine, die seinem Blick gefolgt war.

Severus erhob sich aus der hockenden Haltung. „Oder normale Wölfe."

„Macht wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Unterschied", murmelte sie und streichelte das Fohlen, das neugierig herangekommen war, um zu gucken, was der große schwarzhaarige Mann da so interessiert betrachtete.

„Doch, für uns schon. Wölfe greifen Menschen nur sehr selten an, ich glaube nicht, dass wir vor ihnen etwas zu befürchten haben. Aber das Fohlen ist in Gefahr. Um die Herden machen Wölfe gewöhnlich einen Bogen, doch einzelne Tiere – noch dazu so junge – sind für sie eine leichte Beute." Severus ging voran zurück zur Lichtung. Zu nah an der Wasserstelle war kein guter Platz zum Übernachten. Nicht nur wegen der Tiere, sondern auch, weil der Boden dort sehr feucht war.

Hermine legte ihren Arm um den Hals des kleinen Hengstes, um ihn so fest zu halten. „Aber wenn er ganz dicht bei uns bleibt doch nicht, oder?"

„Wir sind für Wölfe leicht zu wittern. Und es ist Sommer, sie finden noch genug. Aber falls es ihnen gelingt, das Fohlen von uns zu trennen…"

„Da passe ich schon auf", erklärte Hermine entschlossen.

„Ich lege einen Schutzzauber um uns", sagte Severus und zog mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis. Zu sehen war nichts, doch wer diese Begrenzung überschritt, würde gegen eine unsichtbare Wand aus Energie prallen. Einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf würde das zwar nicht lange abhalten, bot aber doch einen gewissen Schutz.

Das Fohlen streckte neugierig seine Nase vor, schien jedoch genau zu wissen, wo die Barriere begann. Hermine hatte noch einen Apfel aufgehoben, den sie ihm nun gab. Für Severus und sich hatten sie auf dem Weg Brombeeren, Walderdbeeren und Himbeeren gepflückt.

Das Fohlen legte sich zwischen sie, kaum, dass Severus die Decke ausgebreitet und sie darauf platz genommen hatten.

„Der sieht dich als seine Ersatzmutter an", meinte Severus grinsend.

„Und dich als den Leithengst", gab Hermine schlagfertig zurück. Sie fand es herrlich, mit solch ungewöhnlichen Begleitern eine weitere Nacht im verbotenen Wald zu verbringen.


	20. Chapter 20

In der sicheren Geborgenheit vom Schutzzauber und noch mehr durch Snapes Gegenwart schlief Hermine tief und erholsam. Sie war ganz erstaunt, dass die Sonne bereits am Himmel stand und die Nebel verschwunden waren, als sie aufwachte. Das Fohlen graste ein Stück von ihr entfernt. In der Luft hing der Geruch von feuchtem Waldboden und Vögel zwitscherten ein Morgenkonzert.

„Ich hab uns schon Frühstück geholt." Severus hielt ihr auf einem großen dunkelgrünen Blatt als Tellerersatz Himbeeren hin.

„Das ist lieb von dir." Hermine lächelte ihn an und spürte, wie ihr Herz einen Sprung machte. Sie lächelte selig, blickte dann aber rasch zu dem Fohlen. Es war besser, wenn Snape annahm, sie lächelte aufgrund des niedlichen Einhorns so.

Severus ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Was meinst du, wann vermissen sie uns in Hogwarts?"

Daran hatte Hermine noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber sie waren nun bereits seit Tagen ohne eine Nachricht zu schicken verschwunden. Hagrid war der einzige, der wusste, dass sie im verbotenen Wald waren. „Außer Hagrid weiß niemand, dass wir nicht da sind. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass er sich schon Sorgen macht. Schließlich weiß er ja, dass der Einhornfriedhof ganz schön weit von Hogwarts entfernt liegt."

„Hm, ja", murmelte Snape.

Aufmerksam sah Hermine ihn an. „Was bereitet dir Kopfzerbrechen?"

Er deutete auf das Fohlen. „Wie lange können wir uns leisten, nach seiner Herde zu suchen?"

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht etwa daran ihn allein im Wald zurück zu lassen?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn wir seine Herde nicht bald finden, müssen wir uns überlegen, was mit ihm geschieht." Severus streckte die Hand nach dem jungen Hengst aus, der herangekommen war und zutraulich sein Maul auf seine Schulter drückte.

„Wir könnten ihn nach Hogwarts mitnehmen", schlug Hermine vor. „Hagrid würde sich garantiert freuen, ein weiteres Tier zu haben." Und ein Einhorn war weitaus einfacher in Umgang und Pflege als Hagrids übrige Menagerie.

„Ja, doch für den Kleinen wäre es nicht gut; er braucht andere Einhörner um sich."

„Hagrid hält mehrere Hippogreife. Und Firenze ist auch da." Hermine kicherte. „Auch wenn es streng verboten ist, den als Pferd zu bezeichnen."

„Das ist er ja auch nicht", sagte Snape, bemüht streng zu klingen, doch in seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es amüsiert. „Mag ich ihn eigentlich?"

„Darüber weiß ich nichts", wich Hermine aus und dachte nach, ob Snape sich irgendwann abfällig oder herablassend über den Zentaur geäußert hatte. Aber Snape mied den Kontakt zu den allermeisten der anderen Professoren. Einzig zu Dumbledore hatte er ein engeres Verhältnis.

„Erzähl mir doch bitte etwas über mich. Wie bin ich so?", bat er. „Bisher weiß ich nur, dass ich ein gefürchteter Zaubertrankmeister bin. Oft ungerecht meinen Schülern gegenüber und viel zu streng."

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich nicht gut genug kenne, um da wirklich viel erzählen zu können."

Snape nickte verstehend. „Ich bin also ein richtiges Ekel."

„Nein!", widersprach sie sofort und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du bist … hm, anders als viele andere. Aber nicht böse. Und von Dumbledore einmal abgesehen kennt dich in Hogwarts niemand wirklich richtig."

„Ich lasse also niemanden an mich heran."

„Genau. Aber das heißt gar nichts. Du bist eben am liebsten für dich allein, in deinen Räumen."

„Was nicht schwer ist, weil mich ohnehin niemand näher kennen lernen will."

„Das stimmt so nicht. Du hast eine sehr faszinierende Ausstrahlung, wenn du in deinem Fach bist. Dein Wissen ist ebenso beeindruckend wie dein Können." Sie schob das Fohlen zur Seite, das sich zwischen sie drängte und einen Blickkontakt verhinderte.

„Aber menschlich bin ich weniger glanzvoll."

„Blödsinn!" Hermine schob den kleinen Hengst erneut von sich und beugte sich gleichzeitig ein Stück vor.

Das Fohlen schnupperte auf der Suche nach Apfelstückchen an ihrer Seite entlang. Als es keine fand, versetzte es Hermine einen verärgerten Stups und trottete davon.

Da sie auf den Knien aufgerichtet gewesen war, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorn, direkt in Snapes Arme.

Seine plötzlich so direkte Nähe raubte ihr den Atem. Sie starrte auf seine Lippen, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt waren. Einem Impuls folgend hob Hermine den Kopf und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und irgendwo war da eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr zu erklären versuchte, dass sie völlig verrückt war. Was tat sie denn hier? Ihren Professor küssen! Noch dazu, wo der in einem solch hilflosen Zustand war!

Schon wollte sie sich zurück ziehen, doch da legte Snape seine Hände an ihren Rücken und zog sie enger an sich. Zuerst zögernd, wie eine stumme Frage, küsste er sie und als er spürte, dass sie den Kuss nur zu willig erwiderte, mit wachsender Leidenschaft und Raffinesse.

In Hermines Kopf schien ein Bienenschwarm zu fliegen. Denken war völlig unmöglich. Und das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Alles, was sie wollte, war, diesen Kuss zu genießen.

Als er sie losließ schnappte Hermine atemlos nach Luft. „Wow!", entfuhr es ihr. Sie war froh, auf dem Boden zu sitzen, denn stehen hätte sie auf diesen Puddingbeinen bestimmt nicht können.

„Wow?", wiederholte er grinsend.

„Ja." Sie strich sich eine nach vorn gefallene Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und suchte nach Worten. „Also entweder du bist ein Naturtalent oder du hast dich gerade daran erinnert, wie ein Mädchen am liebsten geküsst werden will."

Snape lachte und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie neben sich zu ziehen. „Das werde ich dir nicht verraten."

Hermine hätte ihn gern erneut geküsst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn immer wieder küssen zu wollen. Doch er war nun ernst geworden und schaute mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick auf die Bäume, die die Lichtung umkränzten. „Was ist?", fragte sie.

Severus sah sie an und ein ganz kleines schiefes Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Wir waren mitten im Gespräch. Es war nicht sehr fair mich einfach zu küssen."

„Moment", widersprach sie. „Schließlich hast du mich geküsst."

„Du hast angefangen."

Seine Stimme schickte einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Ja. Aber ich habe dich nur ganz leicht geküsst. So." Und sie hob den Kopf und küsste ihn erneut.

Sein zweiter Kuss dauerte länger und ließ das gleiche Gefühl von Schwindel und seliger Berauschtheit in ihr entstehen wie der erste.

„Das war nicht sehr fair von dir." Seine Stimme enthielt einen leicht atemlosen Unterton.

„Du hättest ja nicht zurückküssen müssen", meinte sie listig. Einen ganz kurzen Moment dachte sie an Oliver Wood und Viktor Krum, deren Küsse nicht mal ansatzweise das in ihr ausgelöst hatten, was sie nun empfand.

„Und dir diese Freude verwehren? Nein, so etwas würde ich dir nicht antun."

Sie glaubte in seinen Augen zu versinken. Sein Blick machte sie genauso schwindelig, wie es seine Küsse getan hatten. Auch seine direkte Nähe – schließlich saß sie eng an ihn geschmiegt auf dem Boden – beschleunigte ihren Puls erheblich. Gern hätte sie ihn ein drittes mal geküsst. Und ein viertes. Und immer und immer wieder.

Doch Severus stand auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. „Das war eine angenehme Erfahrung, aber nun sollten wir weiter gehen."

Hermine sah zu dem Fohlen und verspürte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte nur an sich selbst gedacht, dabei hatte die Suche nach seiner Herde momentan oberste Priorität.

Sie folgten den Hufspuren an der Wasserstelle. Zwar verloren sie sich bald, doch zumindest wussten sie so eine ungefähre Richtung. An einem Strauch entdeckten sie lange schneeweiße Schweifhaare.

„Die Herde war hier", sagte Severus und suchte den Boden ab, doch auf dem festgetretenen, steinigen Grund ließ sich nicht feststellen, wann die kaum erkennbaren Hufabdrücke entstanden waren.

Hermine streichelte das Fohlen, das interessiert an den Haaren schnupperte. „Wenn das hier einer ihrer bevorzugten Weideplätze ist, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, in der Nähe zu bleiben."

„Und zu warten, bis sie zurückkommen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann Stunden, Tage oder auch Wochen dauern."

„Und wenn sie den Kleinen wittern? Einhörner können doch ziemlich gut riechen."

„Ja, das können sie, wobei das auch nur funktioniert, wenn sie noch nicht zu weit entfernt sind."

Hermine deutete auf das Fohlen, das an einem hochstehenden Grasbüschel zupfte. „Ihm scheint es hier zu gefallen. Und sehr viel weiter werden wir vor Anbruch der Nacht nicht kommen."

„Hm, ja, das wird noch schwer genug."

Hermine wusste, was er meinte; sie hatten schon zweimal die Richtung leicht ändern müssen, da sie an eine sumpfige Fläche gekommen waren, die für das Fohlen unmöglich zu überwinden gewesen wäre. „Dir scheint der Gedanke hier zu bleiben nicht sehr zu behagen", stellte Hermine fest.

Snape sah sie ernst an. „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei…"

„Du meinst, wir sind in Gefahr?" Das waren sie eigentlich seit betreten des verbotenen Waldes, aber wenn Snape das so deutlich aussprach, nahm Hermine das ernst.

„Nur ein Gefühl." Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und streichelte das Fohlen. „Wahrscheinlich spüre ich nur die Gegenwart von einem umherirrenden Troll."

Hermine rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Dem möchte ich auch nicht begegnen."

„Ach, die sind recht harmlos." Er tippte an seinen Zauberstab. „Vor Trollen müssen wir keine Angst haben."

„Und wenn es kein Troll ist?"

„Dann überlegen wir uns eine andere Strategie."

Hermine blickte auf das Fohlen, das nun angespannt wirkte. Sein Kopf war weit gehoben, die Ohren spielten aufgeregt hin und her und es schien auf etwas zu lauschen. „Ich glaube jetzt auch, dass hier wirklich noch irgendwer – oder irgendwas – ist."


	21. Chapter 21

„Bleib hinter mir", sagte Snape und trat vor, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand. Jeden Muskel seines Körpers angespannt, wartete er darauf, dass sich zeigte, was auch immer im Unterholz herum schlich.

Hermine hielt die Luft an und legte beide Hände fest an den Hals des Fohlens. Was unnötig war, denn der kleine Hengst presste sich ängstlich schnaubend an sie. „Ruhig", flüsterte sie. Zwar waren sie wahrscheinlich sowieso zu wittern, aber wenn das, was da herumschlich, keine gute Nase hatte, musste es sie nicht auch noch hören.

Beißender Brandgeruch erfüllte plötzlich die Luft. Das Fohlen stieß ein helles panikerfülltes Wiehern aus und begann herumzutänzeln. Hermine reckte den Kopf, doch Flammen oder Rauch waren nicht zu erkennen. Allerdings war das Gestrüpp, das wenige Meter vor ihr begann, so hoch und dicht, dass es den Blick auf alles dahinter liegende verwehrte.

„Weg hier." Snape drehte sich zu ihnen um, legte einen Arm an Hermines Rücken und begann zu rennen.

„Was? Wohin?", rief sie, rannte ebenfalls los und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Sie konnte nur das dunkle Unterholz sehen, das mit seinen Sträuchern und abgestorbenen Baumstümpfen zu einer einzigen Masse verschmolz. Weder Feuer noch ein Untier waren zu sehen.

„Hauptsache weg. Weit weg. Und paß auf, dass du nicht hinfällst."

Da der Boden von Wurzeln die sich aus der Erde nach oben drückten geradezu übersät war, war das leichter gesagt als getan. Noch dazu war es ziemlich finster. Nur ab und zu fiel ein Sonnenstrahl durch das Blätterdach herein. Hermine warf einen besorgten Blick auf das Fohlen, das dicht neben ihr galoppierte. Es passte sich ihrer Geschwindigkeit an, obwohl es alleine schneller gewesen wäre. Eine große Zuneigung für das Fohlen durchströmte sie. Sie wusste, sie würde alles tun, um das verwaiste Wesen zu beschützen.

Ein Windstoß wehte neuen Brandgeruch heran und gleichzeitig erklang ein schreckliches Brüllen hinter ihnen.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt. Sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, da der unebene Grund ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Eine Chimäre", sagte Snape knapp.

Hermine schauderte und glaubte im Nacken schon den Glutatem zu spüren. Sie hatte nie zuvor eine lebendige Chimäre gesehen, doch was sie in Büchern über diese Kreaturen gelesen hatte, reichte um sich zu wünschen, niemals einer zu begegnen. „Aber…", sie suchte im Laufen nach den richtigen Worten, „wenn das wirklich eine Chimäre ist…"

„Es ist eine", unterbrach Snape sie und schleuderte mit seinem Zauberstab einen weit vorhängenden Zweig zur Seite, so dass Hermine und das Fohlen hindurch konnten. Blätter streiften Hermines Kopf, als sie unter den Zweigen durchtauchte. Sie waren nun in einem dichteren Stück des Waldes. Wirkliche Sicherheit bot aber auch das nicht.

„Aber dann haben wir keine Chance!", rief Hermine. Sie spürte schon jetzt, wie das Rennen ihre Lungen schmerzen ließ. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten können. „Chimären brennen mit ihrem Feueratem alles nieder."

„Doch, wir haben eine Chance." Snape blieb stehen und sofort hielt auch Hermine an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Severus packte sie fest an den Oberarmen. Eindringlich sah er sie an. „Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja", sagte sie ungeduldig. Was sollte diese Frage? Er müsste doch inzwischen wissen, dass sie ihm vertraute. Und für Diskussionen hatten sie nun wirklich keine Zeit.

„Dann stell keine Fragen und lauf. Hier." Er holte das Einhorn-Horn hervor und drückte es ihr in die Hand, zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab. „Damit bist du einigermaßen geschützt. Ich werde die Chimäre aufhalten."

„Ohne Zauberstab? Bist du wahnsinnig?" Doch in seinen Augen sah sie, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Ich kann sie von dir und dem Fohlen ablenken. Das gibt euch genügend Zeit zu fliehen. Hogwarts ist nicht so weit entfernt, wenn ihr euch beeilt, könnt ihr es noch vor dem Morgengrauen erreichen."

„Aber was ist mit dir. Wenn du…"

Er legte seine Finger über ihren Mund. „Rede nicht, lauf endlich."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schlug sie seine Hand beiseite „Nein!"

„Oh doch. Sofort, ich befehle es dir." Er klang so autoritär wie vor dem Trank.

Respekt hatte Hermine vor Snape seit jeher, Angst jedoch noch nie gehabt. Der Snape, den sie in den vergangenen sieben Tagen erlebt hatte, war zwar zu großen Teilen ein anderer als den, den sie in über 5 Jahren zuvor gehabt hatte, aber immer noch Snape. „Nein", wiederholte sie, ebenso fest wie er.

„Das ist dumm", zischte er und seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich. „Wenn du schon nicht dich selbst retten willst, dann denk wenigstens an das Fohlen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie tastete nach dem jungen Hengst, der sich nervös und ängstlich an sie drängte. Wahrscheinlich würde er weglaufen, wenn die Chimäre sie erreichte, aber ob es dafür dann noch früh genug war?

Snape sah die Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs. „Los, lauf endlich."

Hermine schluckte und sah ihn an, dann zu dem Fohlen. Ganz in der Nähe konnte sie den furchtbaren Schrei eines Nifflers hören, der bei lebendigem Leib von der Chimäre verbrannt wurde. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und versengtem Haar stach ihr unangenehm in die Nase.

„Bitte." Snape sprach das Wort so leise und eindringlich aus, wie Hermine ihn nie zuvor gehört hatte. Fast wie ein Flehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Verlang das nicht von mir."

„Aber von mir verlangst du, dass ich zusehe, wie du getötet wirst?" Der Blick, mit dem er sie bei diesen Worten ansah, brannte sich tief in ihr Herz. Das war nicht nur bloße Besorgnis oder die normale Verantwortung eines Lehrers über die ihm anvertraute Schülerin.

Hermine trat dicht an ihn heran. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den Zauberstab und das Einhorn-Horn. Sie hatte noch nie eines benutzt, wusste aber, dass darin eine Magie steckte, die mit der in Zauberstäben vergleichbar war. „Vielleicht haben wir damit eine Chance."

„Gegen eine Chimäre? Vergiß es."

„Seit wann gibst du einfach so auf?" Sie sah zu ihm hoch und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

Snape schlang einen Arm um sie, mit der anderen Hand nahm er den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. „Behalt du das Horn. Es ist mächtiger als mein Zauberstab." Als er das Horn aufgehoben hatte, hatte er gespürt, welche Macht in ihm steckte. Kombiniert mit dem, was Hermine konnte, würde es sie und das Fohlen schützen, jedenfalls solange die Chimäre durch seine eigenen Zauber abgelenkt und geschwächt wurde.

Sie nickte und wappnete sich dem, was da auf sie zukommen würde. Das Fohlen hatte hinter ihnen Schutz gesucht. Es trippelte über den harten, festgetretenen Boden. In seinen Augen war das Weiße sichtbar und die Nüstern waren weit gebläht, als es den Kopf hoch warf und erneut schrill wieherte.

Im nächsten Moment brannte eine Feuerschneise das Unterholz vor ihnen bis auf den Grund nieder und ein Wesen mit zwei Köpfen wurde sichtbar. Das eine war ein Löwenkopf, aus dessen Rachen Flammen züngelten, der daneben ein Ziegenkopf mit spitz zulaufenden Hörnern. Bedrohlich waren diese Hörner gesenkt, bereit aufzuspießen und zu verletzen. Die Rückenhöhe betrug mindestens 1.70m und braunes, kurzes Fell bedeckte den muskulösen Leib. Jede der mächtigen Klauen endete in langen scharfen Krallen.

Ein dritter Kopf erschien; der Schwanz des Wesens war eine Schlange, die nun ebenfalls nach vorne schwang und mit offenem Maul züngelte. Ein brüllender Schrei ertönte und die Raubtierkrallen kratzten über den Boden. Hinter der Chimäre schwelte ein Baumstamm, der vor wenigen Minuten noch ein gesunder junger Baum voller grüner Blätter und saftiger Zweige gewesen war.

Hermine musste sich zwingen, nicht auf der Stelle davonzurennen. Aber Severus, der wie ein unverrückbarer Fels neben ihr stand, gab ihr die Kraft zu bleiben. Kraft oder Wahnsinn? Sie wusste es nicht, alles, was sie wusste war nur, dass sie diesen Mann nicht einfach so sterben lassen würde.

Das Horn in ihren Händen schien zu pulsieren und ein seltsames Leuchten ging plötzlich von ihm aus. Die Chimäre richtete alle ihre Augen auf das Horn. Nüstern wurden gebläht und die unterschiedlichen Köpfe stießen ihre Jagdrufe aus. Doch klangen sie nun leiser, als würden ihre Stimmen gedämpft werden.

Snape hielt den Zauberstab einsatzbereit, doch sprach er noch keinen Zauber aus. Das hätte die Chimäre nur zusätzlich gereizt. Erst, wenn sie angriff, würde er einen Fluch auf sie schleudern.

Die Flammen in dem Löwenrachen züngelten hervor, doch nur so, wie der Atem eines lange in sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit gelaufenen Tieres. Auch die Ziege hielt ihren Kopf in normaler Haltung, die Hörner nicht länger gesenkt. Die Zunge der Schlange bewegte sich noch, aber ihr Maul war geschlossen.

Hermine streckte ihre Hände mit dem Horn ein kleines Stück nach vorn. Das Pulsieren war stärker geworden, fast so, als wäre es lebendig. Das Leuchten nahm ebenfalls zu, war nun so stark, dass die Umgebung gut erhellt wurde. In das silbrige Licht getaucht wirkte die Chimäre nicht mehr ganz so furchteinflößend.

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Löwenkopf, so, als wäre sie orientierungslos. Dann trat sie einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Nach einem kurzen Moment einen weiteren, größeren. Und noch einen, die großen Klauen so vorsichtig setzend, als wüsste sie nicht einmal mehr, dass sie überhaupt auf ihnen laufen konnte.

Fasziniert sah Hermine zu. Das Fohlen war neben sie getreten und nun bemerkte sie, dass auch von seinem Hornansatz ein Leuchten ausging, das sich mit dem von ihrem Horn vermischte.

Die Chimäre ließ ein leises Brummen ertönen, nicht bedrohlich, eher wie ein kurzer Gruß. Dann drehte sie sich um und trottete davon.

Wenige Sekunden später war sie außer Sichtweite, verschluckt von der tiefen Schwärze des Waldes.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine brauchte einen langen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass sie außer Gefahr waren. Verstehen konnte sie das eben erlebte jedoch nicht. Fragend sah sie Severus an. „Wie ist das nur möglich?", flüsterte sie.

Das Leuchten hüllte auch ihn ein und ließ ihn geradezu überirdisch erscheinen. „Magie", sagte er leise, „nicht mit Wissenschaft erklärbar."

Hermine blickte auf das Horn in ihrer Hand. Noch immer fühlte es sich warm und lebendig an. „Aber wieso … ich meine, wieso ausgerechnet in dem Moment, als die Chimäre vor uns stand? Als sie uns gejagt hat, war das Horn noch ganz normal."

„Wie ich schon sagte: Magie." Er trat zu dem Fohlen und streichelte es. „Und er. Siehst du, wie sein Horn leuchtet?"

Auch das Fohlen war von dem seltsamen Leuchten umhüllt. „Das also ist die Kraft der Einhörner", flüsterte sie und streckte eine Hand aus, um den jungen Hengst ganz leicht am Kopf zu berühren. Er wich nicht zurück, schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an sie.

„Es ist nicht erklärbar." Auch Severus streichelte nun den Kleinen. „Doch hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ein so junges Einhorn bereits Kräfte in dieser Intensität hat."

„Bis auf das Leuchten ist er völlig normal." Hermine schob mit sanfter Bestimmtheit sein Maul zur Seite, da er begonnen hatte, an einem Zipfel des Capes zu kauen.

Severus lächelte liebevoll. „Er ist alles andere als ein normales Fohlen. Auch, wenn er sich bisweilen so verhält."

Hermine beugte sich herab und schlang ihre Arme um das Fohlen. „Du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Dafür möchte ihr dir danken."

Doch der kleine Hengst schien keinen Sinn für Hermines Dank zu haben. Er knabberte weiter an dem schwarzen Stoff.

Severus lachte und legte einen Arm um sie. „Komm, suchen wir uns einen Platz für die Nacht. Jedenfalls wirst du heute mit dem sicheren Gefühl schlafen können, dass dir nichts passieren kann."

„Ja." Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Aber das hatte ich schon in den Nächten davor."

Er hob leicht eine Braue. „Interessant zu wissen."

„Du wusstest es doch."

„Ach ja?" In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es amüsiert.

Sie nickte und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm leicht an die Schläfe zu tippen. „Legilimentik. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ja richtig, da war was. Aber vergiß nicht; mit meiner Erinnerung steht es nicht zum Besten."

„Mir gefällt deine Erinnerung ziemlich gut."

„Nur ziemlich gut?"

„Sehr gut."

„Schon besser."

„Außergewöhnlich gut." Sie überlegte, wie sie den kleinen Schlagabtausch für sich entscheiden konnte; Severus hatte vermutlich noch das ein oder andere Argument auf Lager.

„Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch."

„Interessant. Und wann habe ich dich zu dieser Erkenntnis gebracht?"

„Hm, mal überlegen." Er rieb sich das Kinn, das dank seiner Zauberkünste frei von Bartstoppeln war. „Ich denke, das war, als ich dich geküsst habe."

Allein die Erwähnung ihrer Küsse ließ einen ganzen Schmetterlingsschwarm in Hermines Magengrube frei. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich und ihre Kehle trocken wurde. „Vielleicht überzeugst du dich noch einmal davon? Ob das wirklich stimmt, dass mir deine Erinnerung gefällt", flüsterte sie.

„Gute Idee", raunte er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie.

Bei Merlin, was konnte dieser Mann gut küssen! Hermine glaubte zu schweben – vielleicht war das auch so, in dieser Aura der Magie war schließlich alles möglich. Seine Hände, die zärtlich durch ihr Haar und über ihren Rücken strichen, weckten das Verlangen nach mehr in ihr.

Ihr Kuss war von leidenschaftlicher Zärtlichkeit und als er ihre Lippen freigab, schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Ihr war immer noch ganz heiß und schwindelig zumute. Es schien ihr, als würde in ihrer Mitte eine Glut schwelen, die zu jeder Faser ihres Körpers strömte. Selbst seine Hand, die nur leicht auf ihrem Schulterblatt lag, löste dieses Gefühl von Feuer aus. „Das kannst du wirklich gut", flüsterte sie.

„Habe ich doch gesagt", grinste er. Doch auch seine Stimme klang nun leicht rau.

Also verspürte wohl nicht nur sie allein diese Empfindungen, schloß Hermine daraus. Aber wie sollte sie ihm bloß verdeutlichen, was sie wirklich wollte? Sonst äußerst selten um Worte verlegen fehlten sie ihr nun für eine entsprechende Aufforderung völlig. Aber was hatte Ginny gesagt? Besser Taten als Worte bei Jungs.

Ihre Hände glitten zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, doch bevor sie auch nur einen einzigen davon öffnen konnte, hielt Severus ihre Finger fest. „Nicht, bitte."

Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Verlegenheit und Enttäuschung starrte Hermine ihn an. Jetzt fehlten ihr die Worte erstrecht. Zumal sie keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten hatte. Viktor Krum hätte sein phantastischen Wurfarm dafür hergeben, wenn sie ihn nur an ihre Brüste gelassen hätte. Und in Oliver Woods Augen hatte sie deutlich gesehen, dass er weitaus mehr als nur den einen Kuss von ihr gewollt hatte. Doch keiner der beiden hatte dieses Feuer des Verlangens in ihr entfacht wie es nun in ihr brannte.

Severus merkte ihr Gefühlschaos, hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund und drückte sie kurz an seine Lippen. „Es wäre nicht richtig", sagte er leise.

„Nicht richtig", wiederholte sie mechanisch, noch immer nicht zu klarem Denken fähig. Nach wie vor von dem Leuchten umgeben wirkte Severus noch mysteriöser als sonst.

„Du bist eine wunderschöne und sehr begehrenswerte junge Frau. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du im Überschwang deiner Gefühle etwas tust, das du hinterher bereust."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das bereuen würde", krächzte sie heiser.

„Oh doch", widersprach er mit freundlicher Stimme. „Du bist im Moment sehr aufgewühlt, nicht zu klarem Denken fähig."

Zumindest das stimmte. „Vielleicht nicht zum Denken." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Aber mein Fühlen funktioniert ausgezeichnet."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das mag sein. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du die restlichen Tage deines Praktikums mich voller Hass, Abscheu oder Scham ansiehst. Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer…"

Sie schluckte. So, wie er sich verhielt, war es sehr leicht, diese Tatsache zu vergessen. „Aber du hast mich gerade eben geküsst."

„Und dabei sollten wir es auch belassen." Täuschte sie sich oder klang in seiner Stimme wirklich leises Bedauern mit?

„Einverstanden. – Für heute."

„Wer weiß, wie du morgen darüber denkst."

„Ich werde es dich wissen lassen." Wenn doch nur schon morgen wäre! Mit Unbehagen dachte sie daran, dass eine Nacht vor ihr lag. Eine Nacht, die sie sehr wahrscheinlich direkt neben Severus verbringen würde…

„Hermine, wir stehen beide noch unter dem Einfluß der Einhorn-Magie. Sobald sie nachlässt, wird dein Verlangen nach mir abnehmen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte sie nicht recht glauben. Zwar waren ihre Empfindungen eben stärker gewesen als bei ihren ersten Küssen, aber das lag sicher nicht an diesem silbrigen Leuchten um sie herum.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht beherrscht habe und dich eben geküsst habe", fuhr er fort.

„Oh, dafür musst du dich wirklich nicht entschuldigen", meinte sie trocken.

„Die Magie des Einhorns… Sie hat mich ganz schön beeinflusst."

„Wie genau meinst du das?", hakte Hermine nach, begierig, mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Das Geheimnis der Einhorn-Magie ist die Liebe, reine, klare Liebe. Und diese Magie verstärkt auch die kleinste positive Empfindung um ein vielfaches."

„Also deshalb war die Chimäre so friedlich?"

„Ja. Sogar ein Wesen, das eine solche Zerstörungskraft und Unbarmherzigkeit besitzt, trägt auch etwas Gutes in sich", erklärte er.

Hermine schloß daraus noch etwas anderes; wenn die Einhorn-Magie lediglich positive Empfindungen verstärkte, hatte Severus Gefühle für sie. Mochten sie auch gering sein, sie waren unleugbar vorhanden. Dafür hatte sie nun den Beweis. „Gut zu wissen", sagte sie leise und meinte damit keinesfalls die Chimäre.

„Verstehst du es nun?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke schon."

„Das erleichtert mich." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Also deine Hände bitte bei dir lassen. Denn meine Beherrschung ist zwar ausgezeichnet, aber wie du ja gesehen hast, beeinflusst die Einhorn-Magie auch mich."

„Ich habe mich im Griff", sagte sie ruhig.

Er nickte und schien beruhigt. „Dann richten wir uns nun am besten unser Nachtlager."  
Hermine schluckte das „gerne doch", das ihr auf den Lippen lag, gerade noch hinunter. In ihr loderte nach wie vor das Feuer des Verlangens, doch da er das auf die Magie schob, war es besser, sie hielt sich zurück.

Der junge Hengst war ihr dabei eine große Hilfe, er legte sich wieder genau zwischen sie. Hermine streichelte sein weiches Fohlenfell. Das Leuchten hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, war jedoch immer noch stark genug, um die kleine Lichtung auf der sie sich befanden zu erhellen.

Sie blickte zu Severus hinüber, der auf einem Ellbogen aufgestützt an der anderen Seite des Fohlens lag. Er lächelte ihr zu. „Ich habe dem Kleinen gesagt, dass er genau so liegen bleiben soll."

„Funktioniert Legilimentik etwa bei Einhornfohlen?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Oh, wir verstehen uns schon." Er tätschelte den Mähnenkamm und das Fohlen wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

Hermine sah etwas in Severus anderer Hand. „Du gibst ihm Apfelstücke! Das ist unfair. Natürlich macht er dann, was du willst."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er damit bestechlich ist?", grinste Severus und fütterte das Fohlen weiter.

„Na warte, morgen Abend suche ich mir auch Äpfel", drohte sie.

„Kannst du ruhig – morgen Abend bist du ja vom Einfluß der Magie frei."

„Sofern keine weitere Chimäre auftaucht."

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich."

„Dies ist der verbotene Wald – da ist alles möglich." Sie lächelte ihm geheimnisvoll zu.

„Wir werden sehen."

„Ganz genau, das werden wir." Einen langen Moment verlor sie sich im Blick seiner dunklen Augen. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, sich zurückzuhalten. Ihr kamen Viktor Krums Worte in den Sinn, der ihr mit heiserer Stimme zugeflüstert hatte, dass sie ihn wahnsinnig mache. Wenn sie damals ansatzweise das empfunden hatte, was sie nun in sich spürte, hätte sie ihn ohne zu zögern mehr als sie nur küssen lassen.

Einzuschlafen mit so einem Gefühlschaos war nicht gerade leicht. Hermine dachte an Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick und Mr Filch – Männer, die nicht gerade erotische Phantasien in ihr weckten. Ja, das half, nicht gerade angenehm zwar, aber abtörnend genug, um die Lust auf Sex abzuschwächen.


	23. Chapter 23

Im Morgengrauen wurde Hermine von einem Geräusch geweckt. Es klang wie ganz leise, gedämpfte Hufschläge. Blinzelnd richtete sie sich auf und tastete nach dem Fohlen, doch der Platz neben ihr war leer.

Im nächsten Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Eine ganze Herde Einhörner stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Es waren mindestens ein halbes Dutzend erwachsene Tiere und mehrere Fohlen. Ihr weißes Fell schimmerte hell in dem gerade erst erwachenden Tageslicht.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Severus, der ebenso reglos wie sie zu der Herde hinüber sah. „Wieso haben sie denn keine Angst vor uns?", wisperte Hermine. „Ich dachte, Einhörner wären so scheu?"

„Ich nehme an, es liegt an ihm", sagte Severus leise und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den jungen Hengst. Der Kleine trabte munter herum, stupste einige der erwachsenen Tiere an und wieherte dann in Hermines Richtung. Keines der Einhörner war nervös oder ängstlich. Aufmerksam schauten sie die beiden Menschen an.

Hermine lächelte und stand langsam auf. Schritt für Schritt ging sie auf das Fohlen zu. Es stand nun neben einer Stute, die sehr majestätisch wirkte. Sie war so groß, dass Hermine nicht mal über ihren Rücken hätte sehen können, wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt hätte. Die schneeweiße Mähne fiel in sanften Wellen bis zum Ansatz der Vorderbeine herab.

Zutraulich lief das Fohlen zu Hermine und schmiegte sich an sie. Die große Stute kam ebenfalls näher, schnupperte mit vorgerecktem Kopf an ihrer Hand. Bei jeder Bewegung sprühten kleine silbrige Lichtpartikel um ihr langes Horn.

Hermine spürte den warmen Atem der Stute auf ihrer Hand. Ganz vorsichtig berührte sie mit der anderen Hand den Hals der Stute. Die Magie und der Zauber, der von ihr ausging, waren überwältigend. Nie zuvor war Hermine einem dermaßen magischen Geschöpf so nahe gewesen.

Die Stute nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, sie würde lächeln. Auch die langen geschwungenen Wimpern waren schneeweiß, die Augen dagegen von tiefstem schwarz und doch wirkten sie warm.

Eine andere Stute kam heran, kaum dem Fohlenalter entwachsen und noch etwas überbaut wirkend mit ihren langen, staksigen Beinen und der momentan zu hohen Kruppe. Doch auch sie würde bald in der gleichen Schönheit erstrahlen wie die Große.

Auch die anderen Einhörner kamen nun näher, umringten Hermine, schnupperten an ihr und ließen sich streicheln. Sie blickte zu Severus, der immer noch auf der Decke saß und deutete ihm, zu ihr zu kommen. Liebend gern wollte sie dieses einmalige Erlebnis mit ihm teilen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte ihr nur zu.

Hermine schob ein kräftig gebautes Einhorn zur Seite und ging zu ihm. Der kleine Hengst und auch die Jungstute folgten ihr. „Sie tun wirklich nichts", sagte sie glücklich.

„Das weiß ich." Er streichelte den Kleinen, der ihn auffordernd nach Äpfeln absuchte. „Aber ich möchte sie nicht verscheuchen."

„Vor mir haben sie doch auch keine Angst", sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Ja, doch bei mir ist das was anderes."

„Ach Blödsinn. Er hat doch auch keine Furcht."

Severus gab dem Fohlen ein Apfelstück. Die Jungstute trat zögernd zu ihm und machte einen immer längeren Hals. Severus hielt auch ihr ein Apfelstück hin und blitzschnell schnappte sie es sich.

„Siehst du", sagte Hermine triumphierend.

Severus stand auf und sofort wich die Stute einige Schritte zurück. Nur das Fohlen blieb bei ihm.

Die riesige Weiße kam nun zu ihnen, blieb vor Severus stehen und sah ihn aufmerksam mit ihren schönen, ausdrucksvollen Augen an. Snape neigte den Kopf tief vor ihr, eine Verbeugung vor ihrer Stärke und Magie.

Die Stute drückte ihr Maul kurz an seine Schulter. Kaum hatte sie das getan, kamen die anderen Einhörner heran und umringten nun auch Severus.

Hermine strahlte glücklich. Ein goldenes Fohlen lugte neugierig hinter seiner Mutter hervor. „Darf ich?", fragte Hermine die Stute.

Sie senkte kurz die Augen und schien ebenso zu lächeln, wie vorhin die Leitstute.

Hermine beugte sich zu dem Fohlen und streichelte sein weiches Babyfell. Es war unglaublich süß. Zutraulich schmiegte es sich an Hermines Beine. „Du hast eine wunderschöne Tochter", sagte sie leise zu der Stute.

Das ältere Einhorn schnaubte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Hinter Hermine räusperte sich Severus. „Äh, guck mal genauer; das ist ein kleiner Hengst."

„Oh", machte Hermine und lachte. „Aber wunderschön ist dein Sohn wirklich."

Diesmal klang das Schnauben zufriedener.

„Verstehen sie wirklich, was wir sagen?", wandte Hermine sich erstaunt an Severus.

„In gewisser Weise, ja."

„Sie sind faszinierend." Hermine schloß kurz die Augen. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen im Kreis der Einhörner. Die magischen Geschöpfe vermittelten so viel Liebe, Sicherheit und Ruhe.

Die Leitstute trat vor Hermine und senkte den Kopf. Ihr langes, gedrehtes Horn streifte leicht an Hermines Seite entlang, erst links, dann rechts.

Hermine stand regungslos. Sie wusste genau, dass die Stute ihr nicht schaden wollte.

Mit einem ihrer großen goldenen Hufe scharrte die Stute über den kurz abgegrasten Boden.

„Was will sie?", wandte Hermine sich an Severus.

Er hob vage die Schultern. „Ich weiß es leider nicht, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass sie uns das noch mitteilen wird. Das heißt, genau das versucht sie ja gerade, doch wir begreifen noch nicht, was sie möchte."

Hermines blick wanderte zu dem Hengstfohlen. „Wir haben ihn auf dem Einhornfriedhof gefunden. Seine Mutter lebte noch und wir versuchten, ihr zu helfen. Aber es war zu spät…" Sie schluckte. Die Erinnerung an das sterbende Einhorn schmerzte auch jetzt noch.

Die Leitstute senkte kurz den Kopf und schloß dabei die Augen.

„Du weißt es also schon", sagte Hermine. Dann war es also nicht das Fohlen und seine Mutter, was die Stute meinte.

Wieder strich sie mit ihrem Horn sanft an Hermines Seiten entlang. Kleine silbrige funken sprühten auf und hingen noch einen Moment lang in der Luft, reflektierten das Licht der gerade aufgestiegenen Sonne.

„Tut mir leid, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst", sagte Hermine frustriert. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Severus.

„Legilimentik funktioniert da nicht", erklärte er.

„Du willst dich verabschieden, ist es das, was du meinst?" Hermine legte ihre Hand an den Schopf der Stute, dicht an dem Hornansatz. „Ich bin sehr froh, die Ehre zu haben, dich und deine Herde kennen lernen zu dürfen."

Ganz leicht schüttelte die Stute ihren schönen Kopf. Wieder kratzte ihr Huf über die Erde und einige Grasbüschel flogen hoch.

Eine andere Stute kam heran, fast ebenso groß wie das Leittier. Sanft stupste sie Hermine an den Ellbogen. Als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte knickte das Einhorn mit den Vorderbeinen ein. Die Leitstute gab Hermine einen auffordernden Schubs.

„Du willst, das ich mich da drauf setze?" Hermine starrte die Leitstute groß an.

Das Einhorn nickte.

Hermine sah zu Severus, der ebenfalls still mit dem Kopf nickte. Sie schwang ihr Bein über den Rücken des knienden Einhorns und griff in die lange, seidige Mähne. Es war geradezu überwältigend, diese Magie nun so deutlich greifbar zu fühlen.

Kaum saß sie, erhob sich die Stute mit einer eleganten, aber vorsichtigen Bewegung. Hermine legte ihre Beine nur so leicht an, dass sie einen sicheren Halt hatte.

Eine weitere Stute kam heran und ging vor Severus vorne runter. Er saß ebenfalls auf.

„Das ist … phantastisch", flüsterte Hermine ehrfürchtig, als das Einhorn sich in Bewegung setzte.

Severus Reittier schloß zu ihr auf und lief im Schritt neben ihr. „Ich bin gespannt, wohin sie uns bringen", sagte er.

Die Leitstute lief voran, führte die Herde von der Lichtung herunter in einen dichten, düsteren Teil des Waldes. Tiefhängende Äste zwangen Hermine immer wieder, sich weit über den Hals des Einhorns zu legen.

Wenn es der Weg erlaubte, liefen die Tiere nebeneinander, die Fohlen in der Mitte. Zwang die Beschaffenheit der Umgebung sie dazu einzeln einen Durchgang zu passieren, so blieben sie dicht hintereinander. Die meiste Zeit gingen sie Schritt, nur auf einer ebenen Fläche mit hellgrünem Gras fielen sie erst in Trab und dann in einen gut zu sitzenden, weichen Galopp.

Hermine genoß den ungewöhnlichen Ritt über alle Maßen. Frischer, warmer Wind strich ihr übers Gesicht und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Unter sich fühlte sie den kraftvollen Körper der Stute.

Vom Stand der Sonne her war es später Nachmittag, als sie an einen See kamen. Er wurde von einer kleinen Quelle gespeist, deren kristallklares Wasser munter plätscherte.

Durstig liefen die Einhörner ins Wasser und senkten ihre Köpfe, um zu trinken. Hermine hatte auch Durst, wusste jedoch nicht, ob sie absteigen durfte.

Die Stute, auf der sie saß, hob ihren Kopf und sah sie an. Wassertropfen fielen von ihrem Maul herab. Sie trat auf das Ufer zurück und nickte einmal leicht.

Hermine glitt von ihrem Rücken, erstaunt über die Klugheit des Einhorns. Auch das auf dem Severus saß war kaum, dass es selbst getrunken hatte, ans Ufer zurück gegangen.

Die Fohlen platschten munter durch das flache Wasser, wieherten hell und schüttelten sich, wenn Wassertropfen ihre empfindlichen Ohren trafen.

Hermine hätten ihnen ewig zusehen können. Sie setzte sich in das weiche Ufergras neben Severus. „Hogwarts liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung, nicht?"

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Aber ich bin sicher, die Einhörner haben einen Grund dafür."

Hermine nickte und streichelte das Hengstfohlen, das sich zu ihnen gesellte. Als es feststellte, dass alle Äpfel schon verfüttert waren, sprang es davon und begann mit einem anderen Hengstfohlen eine spielerische Rangelei. Obgleich älter und etwas größer unterlag der andere ihm rasch.

Der kleine Waise ließ ein triumphierendes Wiehern erklingen, ein hoher Ton, der aber schon darauf hindeutete, dass er einst eine mächtige Stimme haben würde.

„Was glaubst du, wird er der neue Leithengst?"

„Gut möglich. Ich würde es ihm wünschen", sagte Severus und bedachte das Fohlen mit einem liebevollen Blick. Unter den erwachsenen Tieren war kein Hengst dabei. Ungewöhnlich war das nicht; auch Einhörner waren nicht vor allen Gefahren gefeit. Früher oder später würde ein Hengst die Herde finden und wenn die Leitstute es erlaubte, sich ihnen anschließen. Und eines Tages würde das kleine Waisenfohlen diesen Platz einnehmen.

Die Dämmerung zog herauf und noch machte die Leitstute keine Anstalten, die Herde weiter zu führen. Die Fohlen hatten inzwischen genug von ihrer Toberei; erschöpft lagen sie im Gras und schliefen.

Eine der Jungstuten kam zu den Menschen und ließ sich neben ihnen nieder. Ihr Horn war erst wenige Zentimeter lang. Eine andere Stute, die ebenfalls noch sehr fohlenhaft wirkte, legte sich neben sie. Die erwachsenen Tiere bildeten einen Kreis um sie herum; sie würden im Stehen dösen und Wache über die Herde halten.

„Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass wir heute nicht mehr weiter ziehen", sagte Severus mit Blick zu der Leitstute.

„Sieht ganz so aus", meinte Hermine. Sie lächelte, als das Waisenfohlen zu ihnen kam und sich wie in den vergangenen Nächten zwischen sie legte.


	24. Chapter 24

Sanftes Anstupsen weckte Hermine aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Im ersten Moment war es erschreckend den großen weißen Pferdekopf mit dem langen gedrehten Horn direkt vor der Nase zu haben.

Die Leitstute scharrte mit einem Huf vor Hermine.

„Ja ja, ich steh schon auf", murmelte sie und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Die Morgennebel lagen feucht über der Lichtung und das kalte Quellwasser, mit dem sie ihr Gesicht benetzte, vertrieb auch die letzten Reste Müdigkeit aus ihr.

Severus war bereits auf den Beinen und lächelte ihr zu. „Bereit, weiter zu reiten?"

„Klar." Sie sah sich nach der Stute um, die sie gestern getragen hatte. Die einzelnen Tiere zu unterscheiden war, obgleich sie alle weißes Fell hatten, leicht. Jedes von ihnen hatte bestimmte Merkmale und auch die Hörner sahen keineswegs gleich aus. Teilweise waren sie mit engen Windungen gedreht, andere mit so schwachen Einkerbungen, dass sie glatt wirkten.

Die große Stute kam zu ihr und blies Hermine ihren warmen Atem leicht ins Gesicht, eine Geste, die ein freundliches hallo auf Pferdeart bedeutete. Dann knickte sie ihre Vorderbeine ein, so dass Hermine aufsitzen konnte.

Die Gegend durch die sie ritten wurde immer unwegsamer. Das grün schwand und statt Gras bedeckte nun Geröll den Boden. Auch die Bäume wurden seltener und meist waren es nur alte, schon lange abgestorbene Stämme.

Dann ging es bergauf, leicht zuerst nur, doch bald wurde der Anstieg steiler. Hermine überlegte, ob sie an den Bergen waren, die man vom Astronomiezimmer in Hogwarts aus an ganz besonders klaren Tagen weit in der Ferne erkennen konnte.

In der heißen Mittagssonne zu reiten war nicht angenehm. Der Staub, der durch die Hufe und den leichten Wind hochgewirbelt wurde, klebte Hermine und Severus bald auf der schweißfeuchten Haut.

Die Stute unter ihr keuchte leise vor Anstrengung. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir absitzen", sagte Hermine.

Doch die Stute schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wie du meinst." Hermine streichelte ihr über den Hals, der unter der Mähne feucht von Schweiß war. Die Fohlen hielten sich in dem wenigen Schatten der erwachsenen Tiere. Sie waren bereits erstaunlich trittsicher.

Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Noch hatten sie nicht mal die Hälfte des Hangs geschafft und es wurde von Meter zu Meter steiler. Doch die Einhörner gingen unbeirrt weiter.

Auf dem Hang wuchsen nur einige wenige, dornige Sträucher. Gras gab es gar keines. Richtig leblos, dachte Hermine und überlegte, wohin die Leitstute sie führte. Sie sah zu Severus, doch der schien genauso ahnungslos.

Hermine dachte an die Unterrichtsstunden in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und das, was sie in der Bibliothek über Berglebewesen gelesen hatte. Da gab es einiges, was diese Gegend als ideale Lebensbedingungen ansehen könnte.

Sie kamen nur langsam voran und obwohl sie getragen wurde, fühlte auch Hermine sich bald erschöpft. Sie war durstig und sehnte sich danach, den Schweiß und Staub von ihrem Körper zu waschen.

Die Leitstute wandte ihr ihren schönen Kopf zu und fing ihren Blick ein.

Für das Einhorn rang Hermine sich ein müdes Lächeln ab. Die Stute hatte ihr auf die ihr eigene Art mitgeteilt, dass es sich lohnen würde, durchzuhalten.

Endlich kamen sie auf eine nahezu ebene Fläche. Ein kleiner Bergsee glitzerte im Sonnenlicht und angetrieben durch die Aussicht auf frisches kühles Wasser fiel die Herde in Trab.

Kaum am Ufer des Sees angekommen glitt Hermine vom Rücken der Stute und trank gierig. So durstig wie sie war, schmeckte ihr das Wasser köstlicher als reinster Nektar.

Erst, als ihr Durst gestillt und sie sich Gesicht und Arme gewaschen hatte, sah Hermine sich genauer um. Der Berg ging noch weiter hinauf, doch die Stute schien zumindest im Moment nicht weiter ziehen zu wollen. In der nackten Felswand zu ihrer Rechten waren Öffnungen. Manche so groß, dass selbst Severus ohne den Kopf einziehen zu müssen hätte hinein gehen können, andere nur kleine Löcher, durch die höchstens ein Hase passen würde.

Die Leitstute ließ ein Wiehern ertönen, das wie ein Ruf laut über den Berg hinweg hallte.

Hermine beobachtete die anderen Einhörner. Ihnen galt der Ruf wohl nicht, denn sie beschäftigten sich weiter mit gegenseitiger Fellpflege, wälzen oder lang ausgestreckt schlafen. Ein paar rupften an dem harten, gelbgrünen Gras, das rings um den See wuchs.

Leise Hufschläge erklangen und dann erschien aus einer der Öffnungen ein hellgraues Pferd. Mit anmutigen Bewegungen trabte es zu der Leitstute. Hermine starrte es gebannt an. Es war viel keiner und zierlicher als die Stute. Feine silberne Mähnenhaare wehten im leichten Wind und langbewimperte dunkle Augen schauten aufmerksam zu den beiden Menschen. Das erstaunlichste aber sah Hermine erst jetzt. Auch die graue Stute hatte ein Horn. Und nicht nur eines; kurz nach dem Ansatz war das Horn geteilt gewachsen, so dass zwei gleich lange, spitz zulaufende Hörner entstanden waren.

„Ein Zweihorn", flüsterte Severus neben ihr andächtig.

Zusammen mit der Leitstute kam das Zweihorn zu ihnen.

Hermine konnte nicht anders; sie fiel vor den beiden Stuten auf die Knie und verbeugte sich mit tief gesenktem Kopf. Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass Severus es ihr gleichtat.

Die Leitstute berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, ging dann zu Severus und tippte auch ihn an. Die Graue verfolgte mit aufmerksamem Blick das Geschehen.

Hermine starrte auf das Doppelhorn. Obwohl seine Besitzerin reglos stand, umflorten winzige Funken die beiden Hörner.

Die Leitstute trat nah an die Graue heran. Dann führte sie ihr Horn dicht über die Stirn der ganz ruhig stehenden Stute. Nicht mal die dicke schwarze Fliege, die ihre Hinterhand umschwirrte, veranlasste sie zu einer Reaktion.

Hermine stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als im nächsten Moment das Zweihorn zu Boden fiel. Die Stirn der Grauen war nun glatt.

Die Groß berührte das Doppelhorn auf dem Boden leicht mit der Spitze ihres Horns und sah dann Hermine auffordernd an.

„Du meinst … das ist für mich?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

Die Stute nickte.

Hermine bückte sich und hob das Horn auf. Es fühlte sich warm an und die ihm innewohnende Kraft war deutlich spürbar. Mit dem Horn in der Hand umarmte sie die Stute. „Danke. Du weißt ja nicht, was du uns damit gegeben hast. Oh, vielleicht doch?"

Die Stute schien zu lächeln.

„Ja, ich bin sogar überzeugt, dass du das weißt", sagte Hermine. Sie sah zu Severus, der lächelnd nickte.

Die Leitstute wandte sich nun der Grauen zu. Langsam fuhr ihr langes Horn über die glatte Stirn. Silbrige Funken entstanden, wurden größer und zahlreicher, bis sie die obere Hälfte des Kopfes umhüllten.

Gespannt sah Hermine zu. Severus war an ihre Seite getreten und blickte ebenso fasziniert auf die beiden Stuten.

Die Funken lösten sich auf und zurück blieb ein Doppelhorn auf der Stirn der grauen; ebenso lang und spitze wie das in Hermines Händen.

„Erstaunlich", flüsterte sie andächtig. „Welche Magie, welche Kraft…"

„Dann weißt du nun, warum Zweihorn-Horn so überaus wertvoll es. Damit ist fast alles möglich", erklärte Severus.

Zweihorn-Horn war mit die wichtigste Zutat für den Trank. Die restlichen Inkredenzien zu besorgen erschien Hermine im Vergleich dazu wie ein Kinderspiel.

Die Zweihornstute schnaubte leise, dann drehte sie sich um und trabte mit geradezu schwebenden Bewegungen zu den Höhlen zurück.

Ihr Reittier kam zu ihr und kniete vor ihr nieder. Hermine saß auf und sogleich reihte die Stute sich in die Herde ein.

Den Berg wieder herunter ging leichter als hoch und brauchte nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit, die für den Aufstieg nötig gewesen war. Ließ der Boden es zu, galoppierten die Einhörner.

Als es Abend wurde, erschien Hermine der Wald vertrauter. Sie meinte, sich an den mannshohen Felsen neben der mächtigen Eiche erinnern zu können. Und der von einem Blitz gespalteten Stamm einer alten Buche kam ihr ebenfalls bekannt vor.

Die Leitstute hielt an und tänzelte ein wenig auf der Stelle.

Hermine saß ab und trat zu Severus. Auch er war abgestiegen. „Wir sind in der Nähe von Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Riechst du das Wasser? Das ist der See hinter dem Schloß."

Hermine trat zu der Leitstute, legte eine Hand an ihren Hals und neigte leicht den Kopf vor ihr. „Ich danke dir und deiner Herde. Ihr habt uns unglaublich viel gegeben."

Die Stute senkte ebenfalls ihren Kopf und drückte ihr Maul sanft an Hermines Schulter.

Das Waisenfohlen trabte zu ihr und stupste an ihre andere Hand. Hermine kniete nieder und schlang beide Arme um den Kleinen. Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen. „Ich werde dich ganz schön vermissen. Aber du gehörst zu deiner Herde."

Severus trat zu ihnen und umschloß mit seiner Umarmung Hermine und das Fohlen. „Paß auf dich auf, Kleiner", sagte er leise.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und sahen zu, wie das Fohlen zu einer der älteren Stuten trabte. Die Herde setzte sich in Bewegung und verschwand in der Schwärze des dichten Waldes.

Severus legt einen Arm um Hermines Schultern, als sie schweigend nach Hogwarts gingen. Es waren wirklich nur noch einige Minuten Fußmarsch bis zum Schloß.

Die allerdings kamen Hermine lang vor. Obwohl die Einhornstute wirklich einen wunderbar weichen Gang gehabt hatte, war Hermine nicht an so langes reiten gewöhnt. Entsprechend protestierten ihre Beine nun.

Auch Severus ging langsam und bewegte sich längst nicht so elegant und geschmeidig wie sonst.

„Das war ein wunderbares Erlebnis", sagte Hermine leise, als sie vor dem Tor des Schlosses standen.

„Ja, eine phantastische Erfahrung. Und sie hat uns mehr als nur das Zweihorn geschenkt." Er lächelte schief. „Auch wenn ich froh bin, wieder hier zu sein. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich sehne mich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche."

„Ich auch." Der angetrocknete Staub juckte scheußlich.

Sie betraten die leere Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. „Also dann, bis morgen früh", sagte Serverus und wandte sich in Richtung Kerker.

Hermine sah ihm einen Moment nach und ging dann langsam zum Schülerbad. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig, müde und erschöpft und inzwischen tat ihr so ziemlich jeder Muskel weh.


	25. Chapter 25

Das ausgiebige heiße Bad hatte wirklich gut getan und als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war ihr Muskelkater weitgehend verschwunden.

In der großen Halle traf sie auf eine kleine Gruppe Schüler, die beim Frühstück war. Das Klappern von Tellern und Besteck erfüllte den hohen Raum.

„Ach guck an, das Schlammblut ist zurück." Miles Bletchley grinste ihr fies entgegen. Selbstsicher thronte er geradezu auf seinem Platz.

Hermine ignorierte ihn, setzte sich an einen der vielen freien Tische und goß sich Kürbissaft ein. Nachdem sie tagelang nur Wasser zum Trinken gehabt hatte, war sie ganz gierig darauf.

„Haben dich die Trolle nicht gefressen? Zu schade aber auch", fuhr Miles fort und Crabbe neben ihm lachte laut. Da Draco nicht da war, hielt er sich nun an Miles.

Orla verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Merkst du nicht, dass du nervst, Miles?"

„Hier stinkt es." Miles rümpfte deutlich die Nase. „Riecht ihr das nicht?"

Crabbe machte ein dümmliches Gesicht und schnüffelte über den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Der Speck ist ganz frisch, wirklich gut."

„Es stinkt nach Schlammblut." Miles spie die Worte geradezu aus. „Ganz widerlich nach…"

Weiter kam er nicht, da eine kräftige, langfingerige Hand sich hart um seinen Nacken schloß. „Was sagten Sie, gerade, Mr. Bletchley?", fragte Snape mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Schlagartig herrschte Stille. Lavender, die gerade Honig auf eine Brötchenhälfte geben wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Golden tropfte der Honig von ihrem Löffel auf den Tisch. Crabbe, den Mund voll Rührei, vergaß zu kauen. Als hätte ein Zauber sie bewegungsunfähig gemacht, saßen die Schüler da.

„Professor Snape", keuchte Miles und starrte mit großen Augen zu seinem Hauslehrer hoch.

„Ich habe sie etwas gefragt, Mr. Bletchley", fuhr Snape in dem gleichen seidenweichen Tonfall fort.

„Äh, ich …" Miles suchte so krampfhaft nach Worten, dass er ganz rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Nun?" Snape drückte seinen Nacken etwas fester.

„Sir, ich habe nur eine private Angelegenheit mit meinen Freunden besprochen."

„Ich dulde keine Privatgespräche, die derart beleidigend sind", schnarrte Snape. Er gab ihm noch einen kleinen Stoß, bevor er seine Hand zurück zog.

Miles wäre um ein Haar mit der Stirn in seinem Rührei gelandet. „Natürlich, Sir, Professor", keuchte er ängstlich.

„Dann wäre das also geklärt." Snapes schwarze Augen glitten über die angespannten Gesichter. Noch immer wagte niemand sich zu bewegen. Unter Lavenders Löffel wurde die Honigpfütze immer größer.

Crabbe blinzelte zu seinem Hauslehrer hoch und starrte ihn voller Unverständnis an. Seit wann regte Snape sich auf, wenn jemand Schlammblut sagte? Noch dazu zu Granger.

„Möchten Sie etwas sagen, Mr. Crabbe?", wandte Snape sich an ihn.

Crabbe fiel ein, dass er immer noch Rührei im Mund hatte und rasch schluckte er es runter. „Äh", machte er hilflos.

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Miss Granger, ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro."

Hermine stand auf, kaum, dass Snape mit wehendem Cape die große Halle verlassen hatte. Auch wenn sich wahrscheinlich weder Crabbe noch Bletchley trauen würden eine weitere Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.

Schnurstracks lief sie zu Snapes Büro. „Hat das Zweihorn an sich schon gewirkt?", fragte sie und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er saß an seinem Pult, ein Pergament vor sich liegend.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann begriff er und lächelte. „Ach so, weil ich eben ganz der alte war? Nein, meine Erinnerung ist nicht viel besser geworden. Aber Bletchley und Crabbe scheine ich dennoch beeindruckt zu haben."

„Voll und ganz." Sie trat zu ihm. „Das war sehr nett von dir."

„Das war nicht nett, sondern notwendig. Bletchley hat dich beleidigt."

„Wenn Draco da ist, nennt er mich immer so." Sie zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich überhöre es einfach."

„Wehe, wenn ich jemanden dabei erwische." Grimmig ballte Severus seine Rechte zur Faust.

Hermine schwieg. Professor Snape überhörte es nur zu gern, wenn ein Slytherin zu ihr oder einem anderen Muggelgeborenen Schlammblut sagte. Eine Strafe oder auch nur Ermahnung hatten sie dabei nicht zu erwarten.

„Was ist?" Aufmerksam sah er ihr ins Gesicht.

„Nichts", versicherte sie schnell.

„Ich spüre doch, dass da etwas ist." Severus stand auf und tippte ihr leicht an die Schläfe. „Legilimentik."

„Meine Eltern sind Muggel", sagte sie leise. Sie senkte den Blick; lieber wollte sie ihn jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Deine Eltern mögen Muggel sein, aber du bist eine Hexe. Und eine sehr talentierte noch dazu. Niemand hat das Recht, dich als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen." Sanft strich er ihr das lange lockige Haar zur Seite.

Seine leichte Berührung sandte einen elektrischen Impuls durch ihren Körper. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich eng an ihn.

Im ersten Moment überrascht, erwiderte Severus die Umarmung nach kurzem Zögern. Hermine war klein und schlank, aber sie schien perfekt in seine Arme zu passen.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Leicht legte sie eine Hand an seinen Nacken, um ihn näher zu sich heran zu ziehen, stellte sich gleichzeitig auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Sein Kuss ließ ihre Knie weich werden und schickte Stromstöße durch ihren Körper, die sich in ihrem Unterleib fokussierten. Im Wald hatten seine Küssen sie schon ganz schwindelig werden lassen, doch nun weckten sie ein so brennendes Verlangen in ihr, wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Ihre geöffneten Lippen noch auf seinen nestelten ihre Hände an den unendlich vielen Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum und als sie in ihrem Übereifer keinen einzigen davon gelöst bekam, riß sie einfach an dem Stoff, der gnädigerweise nachgab. Sofort fuhr ihre Hand über seine nun entblößte Schulter, streifte ungeduldig den Stoff zur Seite.

Sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch die restliche Kleidung vom Leib gerissen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, schlossen sich Severus lange Finger um ihr Handgelenk. „Nicht, Hermine."

Mit vor Erregung geweiteten Pupillen und geröteten Wangen starrte sie ihn an. „Keine Einhörner weit und breit", flüsterte sie. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich auf Worte zu konzentrieren.

Severus lächelte schief. „Das stimmt schon. Aber wir sollten es bei Küssen und Schmusen belassen."

„Und wenn mir das nicht genügt?" Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr eine gezackte Narbe auf seiner Schulter nach.

„Dann kann ich dir leider nicht helfen." Er schaute wirklich so aus, als bedauere er das.

Hermine grinste verschlagen. „Falsch. Du könntest schon – du willst nur nicht. Was ich dir im übrigen nicht glaube; Männer haben einen ziemlich stark ausgeprägten Sexualtrieb. Sie sind eigentlich ständig dazu bereit, ihre Gene weiterzugeben. Eine Überlieferung der Evolution, nötig, um die Art zu erhalten."

Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du hast im Unterricht wirklich gut aufgepasst. Aber laß dir gesagt sein; es gibt auch so etwas wie Beherrschung. Weiterentwickelt von den Männern, um mit Frauen in einer Gemeinschaft leben zu können."

Nun musste auch sie lachen. „Ja, okay. Aber unser eigentliches Thema war ein anderes…"

„Ich habe schon verstanden was du willst", sagte er trocken.

Nervös ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und löste sie wieder. „Und?"

„Nein, Hermine. Du bist eine wunderschöne, hochintelligent junge Frau und jeder Mann wäre überglücklich dich zu haben."

„Nur du nicht." Missmutig verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Laß mich bitte ausreden", sagte er freundlich. „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du mich begehrst. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Jungfräulichkeit einfach so verschenkst."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin?", konterte sie.

Er schenkte ihr einen langen Blick und ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Ich mag ja über 20 Jahre meiner Erinnerungen zu großen Teilen verloren haben, aber mein Verstand und mein Scharfsinn sind noch vorhanden."

„Dann sollte dir dein Verstand auch sagen können, dass ich dich will. Dich und keinen anderen."

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange. „Hermine, ich werde in wenigen Tagen einen Trank zu mir nehmen, der mich wieder zu dem macht, der ich war – bin. Vielleicht werde ich sogar alles, was wir zusammen erlebt haben in den vergangen Tagen, vergessen. Ich werde gemein und ungerecht zu meinen Schülern sein. Und es wird mir nichts ausmachen, wenn dich jemand Schlammblut nennt. Möchtest du dich wirklich an so einen Mann verschenken?"

Fest sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Ich habe mich in den Mann verliebt, der du jetzt bist. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht böse bist. Auch dann nicht, wenn du wieder du selbst bist."

„Bist du da ganz sicher?" Bei seiner löchrigen Erinnerung konnte er in dem Punkt ja nicht mal selbst sicher sein.

Sie nickte. „Denk an die Einhörner. Sie hätten dich niemals an sich heran gelassen, wenn es anders wäre."

„Sie kamen wegen dir, Einhörner lassen sich von der Reinheit und Unschuld einer Jungfrau leicht anlocken. So fing man sie in alten Zeiten…"

„Aber keine ganze Herde. Und die Leitstute hat dich akzeptiert." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und verflocht seine Finger mit ihren. Obgleich durch ihr Gespräch leicht abgeschwächt brannte das Verlangen nach wie vor in ihr. Und noch mehr. Ein Gefühl, nicht zu beschreiben. Sie wollte mehr als nur mit ihm ins bett.

Severus hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund und drückte seine Lippen leicht auf ihre Fingerknöchel. „Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ich dich mit meiner Ablehnung nicht verletzen möchte, sondern dich nur davor bewahren will, wirklich zu leiden?"

„Severus, ich bin stärker, als du vielleicht glaubst. Ich möchte nur diesen Moment mit dir genießen. Einen langen Moment", fügte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen hinzu.

„Es ist falsch", flüsterte er, noch immer ihre Hand halten. „Ich würde mich dafür hassen."

„Würdest du nicht. Du hast eben gesagt, dass es gut sein kann, dass du alles vergisst, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen ist."

„Umso schlimmer!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Zumindest theoretisch war sie in Sachen Liebe und Sex nicht völlig unbedarft. Einschlägige Literatur kursierte auch in Hogwarts, natürlich nicht offiziell. Erst letzten Monat hatte Ginny Weasley ihr mal wieder eine Story gegeben, bei deren Lektüre Hermine rote Ohren bekommen und ein seltsames Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib verspürt hatte. Dazu kamen etliche mit angehörte Gespräche der schon erfahreneren Mädchen, bei denen sie allerdings teilweise nicht sicher war, welche davon tatsächlich und welche Prahlerei oder Phantasie waren. „Ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Laß es uns als Abenteuer ansehen. So was ist übrigens nicht ungewöhnlich. Viele Mädchen in meinem Alter haben solche Abenteuer – ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen. Die Jungs haben da normalerweise kein Problem mit und freuen sich wenn ein Mädchen sie erwählt."

„Letzteres glaube ich sofort", sagte er trocken.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. „Nicht denken", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Hatte ich nicht vor", gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück.

Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr dichtes Haar und tasteten über ihren Rücken, während seine Zunge ihren Mund zärtlich erforschte.

Hermine zog das bereits arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Hemd von seinem Oberkörper und erfreute sich an den festen Muskeln.

Severus ging leicht in die Knie und hob sie hoch, als würde sie gar nichts wiegen. „Nebenan ist es bequemer", hauchte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Hermine murmelte nur etwas zustimmendes, war aber froh, dass er sie in sein Schlafgemach trug und auf dem breiten Bett vorsichtig herunter ließ. Das Büro wäre nun wirklich kein besonders romantischer Ort gewesen.

Er löste sich von ihr und hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, die Spitze auf sie gerichtet.

„Was soll das?", fragte Hermine, nicht gerade glücklich über die Unterbrechung.

„Non Concepitio", murmelte er.

„Oh", machte Hermine und verlegene Röte erschien auf ihren Wangen.

„War dir doch recht, oder?", fragte Severus mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

„Ja natürlich!", rief sie. Sie war gerade 17 Jahre alt; an Kinder wollte sie da wirklich nicht denken. Peinlich genug, dass sie nicht selbst an Verhütung gedacht hatte.

Severus kam zu ihr, streifte ihr die Kleidung ab und küsste sie wieder. Hermine genoß seine Zärtlichkeiten, ganz froh, dass er nun die Führung übernahm. Aber das er immer noch seine Hosen trug, gefiel ihr weniger. Sie zog am Bund und verzweifelte an weiteren Knöpfen und diesmal zu festem Stoff.

„Laß mich das machen", flüsterte er und streifte seine Hosen ab. Darunter trug er schwarze, enge Boxershorts, die viel von dem erkennen ließen, was Hermine beim Waschen im verbotenen Wald bereits aus der Ferne begierig angestarrt hatte. Einen Moment später hatte er sich auch der Shorts entledigt.

Er legte sich wieder neben sie und fuhr damit fort, sie zu küssen. Diesmal wanderte sein Mund tiefer, folgte seinen Händen, die genau zu wissen schienen, wo sie berührt werden wollte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoß Hermine seine Berührungen und Küsse, die in ihr Empfindungen weckten, die sie in dieser Intensität bei ihren einsamen Erkundungen nie gespürt hatte.

Sie glaubte zu schweben und fühlte sich getragen auf einer Welle von Glück, Liebe und Verlangen. „Oh Severus", seufzte sie und zog ihn für einen langen Kuss an sich.

Er betrachtete sie voller Zärtlichkeit. Sie war wunderschön und sehr begehrenswert mit ihren vor Erregung geröteten Wangen und den glänzenden braunen Augen.

Ihr Verlangen war noch nicht gestillt und so zog sie ihn erneut an sich. An ihrer weichen Haut konnte sie seine harten Muskeln spüren. Und mehr noch… Sie schielte nach unten und schluckte. Ginnys Geschichten und die belauschten Gespräche kamen ihr in den Sinn.

Aufmerksam sah Severus sie an und erkannte in ihren Augen die Urangst aller Frauen, in einer schutzlosen Situation verletzt zu werden. Sofort rückte er ein Stück von ihr ab. Was auch immer Hermine im weiteren Verlauf dieses Zusammenseins noch vorhatte; es war definitiv besser, keinen Körperkontakt zu haben, bis sie sich für irgendwas entschieden hatte.

Erstaunt registrierte sie sein zurückziehen. „Was ist?"

„Du … bist noch nicht wirklich bereit."

Sie hörte, wie gepresst seine Stimme klang und dachte daran, was sie über Männer gehört und gelesen hatte. Bei starker sexueller Erregung fiel es ihnen schwer, sich zu beherrschen und gleichzeitig aufs sprechen und denken zu konzentrieren. Ein Blick auf seine Mitte zeigte ihr, dass er durchaus sehr erregt war. Aber das hatte sie eben ja schon gesehen und gespürt.

Severus Hand fuhr zärtlich über die erhitzte Haut ihrer Brüste. „Ich kann dir auch so Vergnügen und Erfüllung schenken."

Seine tiefe, erotische Stimme zusammen mit der Berührung steigerte ihre Erregung noch. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will dich richtig."

Er küsste sie zärtlich, sah sie an und entdeckte, dass die Zweifel und Unsicherheit aus ihrem Blick verschwunden waren.

Er liebte sie sehr sanft und vorsichtig und mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie bei keinem Mann vermutet hätte. Schon gar nicht bei Snape, der immer so unnahbar und hart wirkte. Aber das war egal, alles war egal. Sie wollte nur den Moment genießen und wünschte, die Zeit bliebe stehen.

Und dann dachte sie gar nicht mehr und fühlte nur noch, gab sich ihm hin, wie er sich ihr hin gab, vereint in dem uralten Rhythmus der Liebe.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermine lag in Snapes Arme geschmiegt und genoß das Nachklingen der Gefühle. Sie spürte eine wohlige Müdigkeit in sich und stellte fest, dass sie da nicht die einzige war; Severus schlief bereits.

Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dachte sie, kuschelte sich in eine bequemere Lage und war fast sofort ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Als sie erwachte, wanderte ihr Blick zu einer der großen Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten. War es schon Nachmittag? Oder sogar bereits Abend? Sie hatte ihr Zeitgefühl in dem Moment verloren, in dem Severus sie geküsst hatte.

Sein Gemach besaß keine Fenster; Licht kam nur von Kerzen und Lampen. Hermine hob den Kopf ein ganz kleines Stück, um zu sehen, ob er wach war.

Er lächelte sie an. „Wollen wir aufstehen? Oder bist du noch müde?"

„Weiß nicht." Sie schob sich so weit nach oben, dass sie ihn auf den Mund küssen konnte. „Ich danke dir."

„Ich habe zu danken", erwiderte er leise. Spielerisch ließ er eine Strähne ihrer zerzausten Haare durch seine Finger gleiten.

Glücklich kuschelte Hermine sich wieder an ihn, fuhr langsam mit ihrem Zeigefinger eine Narbe nach, die vom Schlüsselbein bis zum unteren Rippenbogen lief. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er sich diese vielen Narben – Rücken und Brust waren übersät damit – bei zahlreichen Kämpfen geholt hatte. Der Wunsch, ihn vor weiteren Kämpfen zu bewahren, war geradezu überwältigend in ihr. Niemand sollte diesen Körper mehr verletzen dürfen.

Severus schloß sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ich würde dich am liebsten nie wieder los lassen."

„Ich würde auch gar nicht von dir wegwollen", flüsterte sie. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so rundum geborgen gefühlt, wie jetzt in seinen starken Armen. Die Nächte im verbotenen Wald waren nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack gewesen.

„Wird man dich schon vermissen? Es ist recht spät…"

„Ach, die denken sicher, dass du mir Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt hast." Doch ein wenig nagte das Gewissen an ihr; von Harry waren drei Eulenbotschaften gekommen, Ron hatte zwei Eulen geschickt. Und sogar Ginny hatte ihr eine aus dem Schullandheim gesandt. Obgleich sie es versprochen hatte, hatte Hermine keine einzige Eule an ihre Freunde geschickt.

„Ah, so behalte ich also meinen Ruf als schrecklich strenger Lehrer", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

„Genau!" Sie richtete sich auf. „Aber aufstehen sollten wir wirklich. Ich hab nämlich einen Bärenhunger." Das Frühstück hatte für sie bloß aus einem Glas Kürbissaft bestanden. Sie war zu wütend gewesen, um etwas essen zu können und in Snapes Büro hatte sie an andere Dinge gedacht.

„Oh ja, ich auch." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er vom Bett auf.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sein knackiges Hinterteil zu bewundern. Ein Teil von ihr bedauerte, dass er seine Boxershorts und Hosen anzog. Nun ja, Hosen konnte man auch wieder ausziehen.

Severus ging zu dem Kamin und rief nach einem Hauselfen, während er sich ein frisches Hemd überzog.

Hermine stand auf, klaubte ihre Kleidung zusammen und beschloß, sich im Bad ein wenig frisch zu machen. Neugierig schaute sie sich um. Das Badezimmer glich eher einer Zelle; eine Dusche, Toilette ( mit Deckel unten, wie sie erfreut registrierte ), Waschbecken und ein schmales Regal, auf dem zwei unbeschriftete Flaschen standen. An den Wänden und auf dem Boden hellgraue Fliesen.

Im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sah sie das Antlitz einer uralten, verhutzelten Frau. Sie seufzte leise. „Kein Zauber!", befahl sie. „Normales Bild."

Ein gehässiges Kichern erklang und Hermine bedauerte, keinen Zauberstab zur Hand zu haben.

„Sieh hin, sieh hin", säuselte die körperlose Stimme.

Diesmal zeigte der Spiegel ein furchtbar missgestaltetes Wesen, dem die Nase fehlte.

„Zeig mir mein eigenes Abbild", sagte Hermine streng, bemüht, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren.

Wieder erklang das Kichern und Hermine starrte ein noch schlimmeres Monster entgegen. Lange Reißzähne schauten aus einem lippenlosen Mund. Wo die Augen hätten sein sollen, waren ausgebrannte Löcher.

„Langsam habe ich genug von dir", schimpfte Hermine und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem sie werfen konnte.

„Gefällt dir denn nicht, was du siehst?", fragte der Spiegel gehässig. „Aber das bist du. So siehst du aus!"

Hermine packte das hellgelbe Seifenstück und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht auf die Spiegeloberfläche.

„Aaaahh", kreischte die Stimme auf, klang jedoch eher zufrieden als schmerzvoll.

„Na warte." Hermine hielt nach weiteren Wurfgegenständen Ausschau.

Doch bevor sie den Rasierapparat auf den Spiegel pfeffern konnte, trat Snape ein. „Möchtest du, dass ich mir einen Bart wachsen lasse?"

Hermine hielt in der Bewegung inne. Die rechte Hand wurfbereit über ihrem Kopf drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Dieser verdammte Spiegel!"

„Ja, der ist schrecklich." Er trat zu ihr und nahm ihr den Rasierer aus der Hand. „Aber mit Gewalt erreichst du da gar nichts."

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab mehr", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Moment." Er nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab zur Hand, richtete ihn auf den Spiegel und murmelte „Non imago."

Die Stimme kreischte und schrie, zeigte in einem Wirbel schrecklich entstellte Gestalten. Dann jedoch verschwanden die Horrorbilder und Hermine konnte sich endlich ansehen.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Das hättest du schon längst tun sollen; ich vermute nämlich, dieser Spiegel ärgert dich schon länger."

„Allerdings. Und ich banne ihn jeden Morgen. Hält nur meist nicht lange an, wie du gemerkt hast."

„Furchtbares Ding", murmelte sie und studierte eingehend ihr Abbild.

„Ich brauche ihn nicht so dringend." Er betrachtete sie schmunzelnd. „Suchst du nach etwas bestimmtem in deinem Gesicht?"

Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Nein. Ich … ich wollte nur wissen … ob ich anders ausschaue."

„Bei dem Spiegel bestimmt", lachte er. „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen; die Tage im Wald haben deiner Schönheit nicht geschadet. Im Gegenteil, du hast sogar richtig schön Farbe bekommen, steht dir gut."

„Danke", murmelte sie und wünschte, er würde gehen. Wieso hatte sie mit diesen Selbststudien nicht warten können, bis er aus dem Bad verschwunden war?

„Wonach hältst du wirklich Ausschau?", fragte er freundlich.

„Nichts." Sie vermied es, ihm durch den Spiegel in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich will mich nur etwas frisch machen. Guck dir nur meine Haare an." Demonstrativ hielt sie eine dicke Strähne hoch. Ihr hellbraunes Haar war wirklich ziemlich zerzaust.

„Ich spüre es, wenn du lügst oder etwas verbirgst", fuhr er in dem gleichen Tonfall fort.

Die Röte auf ihren Wangen intensivierte sich noch. „Ich wollte wissen … ob man ... ob man es sehen kann."

Sie hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er Mühe gehabt hatte sie zu verstehen. „Es sehen?", wiederholte er verwundert. „Was denn sehen?"

Sie senkte schweigend den Kopf. Das war einfach zu peinlich.

Endlich begriff Severus. „Oh, verstehe. Aber im Gesicht wohl eher nicht, da müsstest du schon…"

„Das ist nicht witzig", fauchte sie ihn an. Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr der Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit anzusehen wäre? Im Gesicht! Wo? Augen? Nase? Mund? Ja, ihre Lippen waren von seinen Küssen wohl wirklich noch etwas geschwollen und gerötet. Was aber sicher niemandem auffallen würde.

„Entschuldige", sagte er sanft. „Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen. Am besten ich gehe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seinem Arm. „Nein. Das war unfair von mir, dich so anzufahren."

Severus schaute ihr aufmerksam in die Augen. „Bereust du, mit mir geschlafen zu haben?"

„Nein!" Sie verstärkte den Griff um seinen Arm. Allein die Erinnerung daran verursachte schon ein verlangendes Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib. „Das war wunderschön. Und ich … ich würde am liebsten noch mal…"

„Ich denke, das liegt im Bereich des möglichen", sagte er trocken.

„Du bist schrecklich", sagte sie und boxte ihn liebevoll in die Rippen.

Severus lachte leise und zog sie zu einem langen Kuss an sich. Hermines Hände fuhren zu seinen Schultern, bereit, ihm das nächste Hemd zu zerreißen, wenn hier ähnlich widerspenstige Knöpfe waren. Zu ihrer Freude sprangen sie leicht auf.

Ein Klappern aus dem Wohnbereich ließ sie zusammenzucken und erschrocken starrte sie ihn an.

Für einen winzigen Moment erschrak auch Severus. „Die Hauselfen", sagte er dann und seine Züge entspannten sich.

„Ach ja." Hermine hatte völlig vergessen, dass er ja etwas zu essen bestellt hatte. Als er sie eben geküsst hatte, hatte sie wieder alles um sich herum vergessen.

Erneut schepperte etwas und zwei miteinander streitende Stimmen waren zu hören. Etwas fiel zu Boden und zerbrechendes Glas klirrte.

„Ich geh besser nachsehen", murmelte Severus und war schon zur Tür heraus.

Hermine wollte ihm folgen, stoppte aber an der Tür. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel ihr ein, dass sie so besser nicht den Hauselfen unter die Augen trat. Rasch schloß sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Der Stoff wirkte recht zerknittert, nun, darum würden sich die Elfen schon kümmern.

Mit den Fingern glättete sie so gut es ging ihr widerspenstiges Haar. Ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel und sie trat aus dem Bad. Im Wohnzimmer rangen zwei Gestalten miteinander, kreischten und schimpften dabei. Ein voll beladenes Tablett stand gefährlich nah an der Kante des Tisches. Auf dem Boden lagen die Scherben eines Glases.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kämpfenden und ein Blitz schoß daraus hervor, der sie – beabsichtigt – haarscharf verfehlte.

Beide quiekten hell auf, hielten ineinander verkeilt inne und starrten ihn mit ihren übergroßen Augen an. Das alte Küchentuch um die Hüften des einen hatte sich im Gerangel gelöst, doch obwohl jede Art von Kleidung unglaublich wichtig für die Elfen war, wagte er nicht, es aufzuheben.

„Verschwindet." Snapes Stimme klang leise, aber unverkennbar drohend.

„Ja Sir, Professor, Sir", winselte der Größere der beiden und huschte zum Kamin, die spitz zulaufenden Ohren eng angelegt.

Der Kleinere starrte Hermine aus seinen riesigen Augen an. Seine dünnen Beinchen zitterten leicht.

Mitleid regte sich in ihr, sie lief zu dem Wesen, hob das schmutzige Küchentuch hoch und schlang es ihm um den mageren Körper.

„Danke", piepste er. Ängstlich schielte er an Hermine vorbei auf Snape.

Hermine dachte daran, was ungeschickte Elfen normalerweise erwartete. Und Snape war bisher sicher nicht besonders sanft mit ihnen umgegangen. Sie wandte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Sein Gesicht zeigte einen harten, strengen Ausdruck. „Ich sagte, dass ihr verschwinden sollt. Das gilt auch für dich", zischte er.

Flink wie ein Wiesel sauste der Elf zum Kamin.

Hermine richtete sich auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du hättest ruhig etwas netter zu ihnen sein können."

„Zu den Hauselfen?"

„Ja. Das sind auch Lebewesen. Mit Gefühlen."

„Es sind Diener. Sie haben zu gehorchen und Anweisungen korrekt zu befolgen."

„Deswegen brauchst du sie noch lange nicht so zu behandeln." Sie hatte eben Snape ganz so erlebt, wie sie ihn kannte: kalt, hart, ohne das geringste Verständnis für Schwächen und Missgeschicke.

Prüfend musterte er sie. „Siehst du, genau das meinte ich. Dir gefällt nicht, was ich in Wahrheit bin." Er wandte sich ab und Hermine vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob er wütend, erschrocken über sein eigenes Verhalten und ihre Reaktion darauf oder enttäuscht war.

„Mir gefallen manche Züge an dir nicht, das stimmt", sagte sie ruhig und trat auf ihn zu.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

„Nein", sagte sie fest und ohne zu zögern. „Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Du weißt ja nicht, was du da sagst!"

Die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme erschreckte sie. „Doch, weiß ich sehr wohl." Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich habe auch andere Seiten von dir kennen gelernt. Seiten, die mir sehr gut gefallen."

Er starrte auf ihre Hand herab, die sich fest um seine Finger geschlossen hatte. „Es wäre besser für dich, diese Seiten nicht zu sehen. In drei Tagen spätestens bin ich wieder der Mann, den du verabscheust."

„Verabscheut habe ich dich noch nie", sagte sie sanft. „Und nach unseren jüngsten Erlebnissen könnte ich das auch niemals." Sie legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust, um das rasche Schlagen seines Herzens zu fühlen. „Ich weiß nun, wie … hm … vielschichtig du bist."

„Vielschichtig; nett gesagt." Er lachte bitter.

„Aber wahr." Sie fing seinen Blick ein. „Ich möchte bei dir sein, dir nah sein."

„Hermine…" Er schluckte. „Nichts liegt mir ferner, als dich abzuweisen, aber ich fürchte, du bist dabei, dich in mich zu verlieben. Und das wird dir nur Schmerz und Leid einbringen."

Sie war längst in ihn verliebt. „Und wunderschöne Gefühle. Es ist für mich schon aufregend, an dich nur zu denken."

„Ob du das in drei Tagen auch noch so siehst? Wahrscheinlich wirst du früher oder später anfangen mich zu hassen. Weil ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann. Mich vermutlich nicht mal daran erinnere, mal welche für dich gehabt zu haben."

Seine letzten Worte ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. „Dann laß uns die verbleibende Zeit genießen."

„Aber mit jeder Minute, die du mehr mit mir verbringst, wird es schwerer für dich sein", warf er ein, seinen Kopf senkend und seine Stirn gegen die ihre lehnend.

„Das ist mir egal. Bitte, denk nicht so viel nach." Ihre Hände machten sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen.

Mit Leichtigkeit hob Severus sie hoch und legte sie auf dem Bett ab. Wenn er so schon nichts für sie tun konnte, dann sollte sie wenigstens jetzt die Freuden der Liebe genießen.


	27. Chapter 27

An diesem Abend schlief Hermine in Severus Arme gekuschelt ein, wohlig ermattet und überglücklich. Er hatte in ihre Gefühle geweckt, die sie sich nach Ginnys Schilderungen nicht mal annähernd so vorgestellt hatte. Und was die Jungs anging von denen die anderen Mädchen erzählt hatten, so war Hermine davon überzeugt, dass keiner von ihnen imstande war, mit Severus mithalten zu können. Sie hatte aufgrund ihrer mangelnden Erfahrungen keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber eines wusste sie sicher; Severus Snape war ein phantastischer, einfallsreicher und sehr zärtlicher Liebhaber.

Mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen wachte sie auf und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm auf seine Brust. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und betrachtete ihn verliebt. Er schlief noch und seinen sonst so strengen, kantigen Zügen haftete eine Sanftheit an, von der sie schon in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte, dass sie in ihm vorhanden war.

Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte sie an. „Ich merke es, wenn ich angestarrt werde. Das funktioniert auch wenn ich schlafe."

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Wir müssen ohnehin aufstehen", sagte er und leichtes Bedauern klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Hermine brummte unwillig und nahm ihre ursprüngliche Position in seiner Armbeuge ein. „Es ist kein Unterricht. Niemand da, der auf uns wartet."

„Der Trank… Wir haben noch nicht alle Zutaten", erinnerte er.

Daran wollte sie nicht denken; nicht an das Sammeln weiterer Inkredenzien und noch viel weniger an den fertigen Trank. „Ob wir damit eine Stunde eher oder später beginnen, ist doch egal."

„Ich würde dir zu gern recht geben; aber ich fürchte, es bleibt dann nicht bei einer Stunde…"

Hermine lachte. „An Selbstüberschätzung leidest du nicht zufällig?"

„Wenn Zeit dafür wäre, würde ich es dir beweisen."

Seine Stimme jagte einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Und wenn er sie nun nicht sanft, aber bestimmt, von sich runter geschoben hätte, hätte sie seine Ausdauer gleich mal getestet. „Darauf komme ich zurück", versprach sie und genoß den Anblick seines schlanken Körpers, als er nun aufstand und sich anzog.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in den Gewächshäusern, versehen mit großen Ohrenschützern. Sie brauchten Alraunenwurzel und kaum stand sie vor den Pflanzen, wünschte Hermine auch einen Nasenschützer zu haben. Die großen, spitz zulaufenden eiförmigen Blätter hatten einen geradezu ekelerregenden Geruch. Sie sah sich nach etwas anderem um, das den Gestank überdecken konnte. Meist hatte Professor Sprout eine ganze Sammlung besser riechender Kräuter und Pflanzen in ihrem Klassenzimmer stehen. Doch auf den Regalen lagen lediglich getrocknete Wurzeln und Birkenrindenstücke. Wahrscheinlich hatte Professor Sprout sichergehen wollen, dass während ihrer Abwesenheit nichts vertrocknete.

„Ich kann sie auch allein herausholen", bot Severus an. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Hermines Nase sich kräuselte und das sie nur flach durch den Mund atmete. „Sie sind ganz schön gefährlich…"

„Nach den Harpien und der Chimäre kann mich nichts mehr so leicht erschrecken. Außerdem hab das schon öfter gemacht." Beherzt packte sie den von Blättern umkränzten Kelch und begann zu ziehen.

Severus trat zu ihr und zog an der kräftigen Pflanze. Die Anstrengung trieb ihn den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Schon begann die Alraune zu heulen. Auch der Geruch schien sich zu vergrößern.

Hermine japste, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und verstärkte ihre Kraftanstrengung noch. Auch Severus stemmte sich nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen.

Unter einem schrecklichen Gejaule, das selbst durch die Ohrenschützer gedämpft furchtbar klang, beförderten sie die Wurzel ins Freie.

„Und jetzt bloß raus hier", sagte Hermine und war schon an der Tür.

Severus trennte rasch die Blätter ab und folgte ihr. Auch er schnappte nach Luft. „Komm, gehen wir einige Schritte", schlug er vor.

Hermine hätte fast seine Hand genommen, beherrschte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Von Hagrids Hütte aus konnte man einen großen Teil des Geländes einsehen; es wäre sicher nicht gut gewesen, wenn Hagrid oder einer seiner Praktikanten sie Händchen haltend mit Professor Snape herumspazieren gesehen hätte.

Sie gingen bis zum Waldrand und ließen sich im Schatten einer mächtigen Buche auf dem Gras nieder. Kleine hellblaue Blütenköpfe sprossen an Hermines rechter Seite wild empor. Sie konnte nicht anders, als einige zu pflücken. „Vergissmeinnicht."

„Ja, ich weiß." Auch Severus pflückte von den zierlichen Blüten und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

Für den Trank waren keine Vergissmeinnicht nötig; die Pflanze hatte ihren Namen eher wegen ihrer symbolischen Bedeutung. Die ihr innewohnende Kraft war eher uninteressant. Zwar unterstützte sie Erkenntnisprozesse, doch dafür gab es stärkere Pflanzen, die bei bedarf verwendet wurden.

Hermine rückte näher an ihn heran. Sie waren an einer Stelle, die weit genug abgelegen war, so dass sie nicht in Gefahr gerieten, zufällig gesehen zu werden. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schaute auf die Vergissmeinnicht, die ihre zarten Köpfe im leichten Wind wiegten.

Schweigend und reglos dasitzend genossen sie die Nähe zueinander. Es war tatsächlich schon später Nachmittag, als sie in die Kerker zurück kehrten. Und wenn es nicht angefangen hätte zu regnen, wären sie wahrscheinlich noch länger am Waldrand geblieben.

„Morgen steht die Winkelgasse an; pulverisierte Edelsteine bekommen wir nur dort", sagte Severus. „Außerdem brauchst du dringend einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Oh ja." Mit Grauen dachte Hermine an den schrecklichen Spiegel in Snapes Badezimmer. Bei Mr. Ollivander einen Zauberstab zu erstehen würde auch nicht gerade angenehm werden; sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, was er sagen würde, wenn er hörte, dass sie den ihren verloren hatte.

„Ich bin ja bei dir", sagte Severus freundlich.

Hermine schrak zusammen. Waren ihre Gedanken für ihn so deutlich an ihrem Gesicht ablesbar? Falls das so blieb, wenn er wieder der alte war, würde sie echte Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie ihn schwungvoll um die Ecke biegen sah und sich vorstellte, was er unter diesem weiten schwarzen Cape trug…

Severus lachte leise. „Ich lese deine Gedanken nicht, aber es ist nicht sehr schwer zu erraten, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht."

„Konntest du das vorher schon?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine geistigen Techniken sind ganz sicher ausgebildet worden – anderenfalls würde ich nicht Legilimentik und Okklumentik beherrschen. Aber ich denke, wenn ich irgendetwas in dieser Richtung schon vorher getan hätte, hättest du das gemerkt."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich." Wobei das nicht schlimm gewesen wäre; schließlich hatte sie da ja noch keine Phantasien von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor als Lustobjekt gehabt.

„Ich werde ganz sicher schrecklich genug sein, dass dir jegliche sexuelle Phantasien mich bezüglich vergehen", sagte er schmunzelnd.

„So schrecklich könntest du gar nicht sein", murmelte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Solange es noch möglich war, wollte sie ihm nah sein.

Er hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt und überlegte, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Es war genau das eingetreten, was er befürchtet hatte: Hermine war verliebt in ihn. Im verbotenen Wald hatte er ihre Schwärmerei für ihn zwar registriert, doch stand sie einerseits unter Einhornmagie und andererseits hatten sie genügend zusammen erlebt, um einander näher zu kommen.

Das er mit ihr geschlafen hatte – und das nicht bloß einmal! – war wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler, den er hatte begehen können. Doch sie abzuweisen, hatte er nicht übers Herz gebracht. Schon gar nicht, da er sie ebenso begehrte wie sie ihn. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, sie glücklich zu machen.


	28. Chapter 28

Alleine aufzuwachen war schrecklich. Hermine hatte sich von Severus überreden lassen, diese Nacht in ihrem eigenen Bett zu verbringen. Und ihm das Versprechen gegeben, dass sie in der großen Halle frühstücken würde. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das nötig war; eine Nacht und einen Tag zu verschwinden würde nicht groß auffallen, bei zweien sah das anders aus. Zumal ja jeder wusste, dass sie zurück in Hogwarts war.

Sie streichelte Krummbein durch sein wuscheliges rotes Fell und lächelte, als der Kater sich schnurrend an sie schmiegte. Gestern Abend war er noch nicht da gewesen, doch in der Katzen eigenen Art sich lautlos und unbemerkt zu bewegen, war er irgendwann in der Nacht zu ihr gekommen.

Während sie sich anzog, fiel ihr voller Schreck ein, dass sie Harry, Ron und Ginny immer noch nicht geeult hatte. Nun; jetzt lohnte sich das auch nicht mehr; übermorgen würden ihre Freunde zurück sein. Und Ron konnte sie eventuell nachher sehen, wenn Zeit war, bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze reinzuschauen.

Hermine war eine der ersten in der großen Halle. Orla saß bereits vor einer Schüssel Cerealien und winkte sie zu sich.

„Wie klappt es mit den Hippogreifen?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich Kürbissaft eingoß.

„Gut. Bin zwar vorgestern runter gefallen, aber mir ist nichts passiert. Hab nur einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen. Und es war schlimm, dass Hagrid darauf bestand, dass ich sofort wieder aufsteige. Jedenfalls fand ich´s in dem Moment schlimm; jetzt nicht mehr. Hab richtig Spaß daran auf ihnen zu reiten. Bin echt froh, das als Praktikum gewählt zu haben." Orla sah sie bedauernd an. „Entschuldige, ich schwärm dir gerade so begeistert vor. Dabei wirst du Arme sicher von Snape getriezt."

„Ach, ist nicht so schrecklich."

Orla lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Hast es ja bald geschafft; nur noch heute und morgen."

„Ja", murmelte Hermine und biß lustlos von ihrem Brötchen mit Orangenmarmelade ab.

„Wie war es eigentlich im verbotenen Wald? Ich wäre ja dort bestimmt vor lauter Angst gestorben, aber du siehst aus, als hätte es dir sogar richtig gut getan."

„War ziemlich aufregend, aber wie du sehen kannst, bin ich heil und gesund zurück." Die Fragen in Orlas Augen waren so leicht zu lesen, als ständen dort Leuchtbuchstaben. „Wir sind ein paar Kreaturen begegnet, die ich vorher wenn überhaupt nur aus Büchern kannte."

„Erzähl!", forderte Orla sie auf und vergaß ganz ihr Müsli.

„So viel gibt es da gar nicht zu erzählen. Wir haben sie meist nur von weitem gesehen." Hermine beschloß ihr von der goldenen Hindin zu berichten. Das stellte Orla zufrieden und überbrückte die Zeit des Frühstücks.

Mit einem Beutel Flohpulver in der Hand erwartete Severus Hermine in seinen Räumen. „Mein Kamin ist an das Flohnetzwerk mit angeschlossen. Bist du bereit?"

„Klar."

Severus warf Flohpulver in die Flammen und als sie grün wurden, nahm er Hermines Hand. „Zum tropfenden Kessel", sagte er laut und deutlich, als er neben ihr in dem Feuer stand.

Die Flammen, ungefährlich dank des Flohpulvers, kitzelten leicht an Hermines Beinen empor. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Severus, der ihr beruhigend zulächelte. Mit Flohpulver zu reisen war eine recht heikle Angelegenheit; nicht immer verstand der Kamin einen richtig.

Severus ließ ihre Hand erst los, als sie im Zielkamin ankamen. Das laute Stimmengewirr und die stickige, rauchgeschwängerte Luft zeigten Hermine, dass sie am gewünschten Ort angekommen waren.

Während sie den großen Schankraum durchquerten, winkte Tom, der alte, haar- und zahnlose Wirt, ihnen freundlich zu. „Etwas zu trinken? Ein Bett für die Nacht?"

„Weder noch", sagte Severus und beeilte sich, zum Ausgang zu kommen. Die anderen Gäste, die an der Bar über ihrem Bier saßen oder sich im hinteren Teil an Eichenholztischen üppige Mahlzeiten schmecken ließen, nahmen keinerlei Notiz von ihnen. Sie waren es gewohnt, dass durch den Kamin oft ein Kommen und Gehen herrschte.

Unauffällig ließ Hermine ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, doch niemand kam ihr bekannt vor. Das meiste waren ältere Zauberer, wahrscheinlich von außerhalb.

Severus hielt ihr die schwere Tür auf und atmete genau wie Hermine tief die frische Luft ein. Wie man es in einem solchen Pub über Stunden hinweg freiwillig aushalten konnte, war beiden schleierhaft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich jemand erkannt hat", sagte Hermine. „Die sahen alle so aus, als wären sie nur mit sich selbst oder ihrem gegenüber beschäftigt."

„Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ich an diesem Ort öfter einkehre", meinte er trocken.

„Wohin zuerst?"

„Zu Mr. Ollivander; mir ist viel wohler, wenn du einen Zauberstab hast."

„Wieso? Du bist doch bei mir", grinste sie. „Und denk bloß dran, dich wie _Professor_ Snape zu benehmen."

Da es noch recht früh am Tag war, herrschte nur wenig Betrieb in der Winkelgasse. Auch in _Ollivander_, dem Geschäft für Zauberstäbe jeglicher Art, war kein weiterer Kunde.

Mr. Ollivander, ein uralter Zauberer mit schneiweißem Haar und silbrigen Augen eilte auf sie zu und verbeugte sich eilfertig vor ihnen. „Miss Granger und Professor Snape, welch eine Freude! Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

„Meine Schülerin benötigt einen neuen Zauberstab", sagte Snape und sah sich in dem Laden um, als wäre es unter seiner Würde, ein solches Geschäft überhaupt zu betreten.

„Aber sie hat einen." Mr. Ollivander runzelte seine ohnehin schon sehr faltige Stirn. „Ich erinnere mich genau, ihr einen verkauft zu haben. Ist zwar schon einige Jahre her, doch ich vergesse nie einen Zauberstab."

Hermine senkte leicht den Kopf. Es war besser, sie überließ Severus die Antwort, wieso sie keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. Mr. Ollivander wäre ganz sicher entsetzt zu hören, dass sie den ihren verloren hatte.

„Ich sagte, dass Miss Granger einen neuen Zauberstab braucht." Snape fixierte den kleineren Mann mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Natürlich, Professor." Flinker als man es einem so alten Mann zutrauen würde wuselte Mr. Ollivander in den hinteren Teil seines Ladens und kam mit einem halben Dutzend Zauberstäbe zurück. Er ließ Hermine jeden davon in die Hand nehmen, bis er sicher war, den richtigen für sie gefunden zu haben.

Hermine war überaus froh, den Laden verlassen zu können. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über kaum ein Wort gesagt.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Severus.

„Ja sicher." Sie betrachtete ihren nagelneuen Zauberstab, dessen schwarze Lackierung das Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher, ob du mit meiner Vorstellung zufrieden bist."

„Natürlich bin ich das! Du warst unglaublich."

Er beugte sich ein Stückchen herunter, so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Das hast du nun schon öfter zu mir gesagt."

Seine Stimme klang so erotisch, dass Hermine ihm am liebsten jetzt und auf der Stelle die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hätte. „Bei Merlin, ich wünschte, wir wären in deinen Räumen", zischte sie ihm zu.

Da sie sich mitten auf der Winkelgasse befanden und gerade an Madam Malkins _Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ vorübergingen, blieb seine Miene undurchdringlich und streng. Seine Stimme jedoch, die ihr leise zuraunte, war tief und verführerisch. „Denkst du vielleicht an etwas anderes als einkaufen? Mhm, was könnte das wohl sein?"

„Hör bitte auf", presste sie hervor, um Beherrschung ringend.

„Wieso? Ich hab doch nur davon gesprochen, eine perfekte Vorstellung zu liefern. Du bist diejenige, die daran denkt, wie ich…"

„Still, bitte!", keuchte sie. Himmel, was gäbe sie jetzt für eine eiskalte Dusche!

Ihm gefiel die Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte, doch er schwieg, bis sie vor dem Schaufenster zum Mineralienladen standen. „Fühlst du dich dazu bereit, mit mir die pulverisierten Edelsteine zu kaufen?

„Ja!" Alles, was sie von ihren Gedanken ablenken würde, war ihr recht.

Während Severus mit der Verkäuferin, einer älteren Hexe mit langen blonden Zöpfen von beachtlicher Dicke, redete, schaute Hermine sich ein wenig in dem Geschäft um. Zwei getigerte Katzen lagen träge auf einer Anrichte und schauten aus grüngelben Augen gelangweilt nach draußen.

Auf den Regalen lagerten Edelsteine in jeder erdenklichen Farbe. Auch unbearbeitete Bergkristalle gab es, größer als der Kopf eines Menschen. In ihren vielen kleinen Spitzen fing sich das Licht und ließ Hermine blinzeln.

Daneben befanden sich eiförmige flache Steine, die sorgfältig nach ihrer Wirkung sortiert waren. Hermine bestaunte Amethyste gegen Alpträume, Bergkristalle zur Fiebersenkung und Schärfung des Augenlichts, Bernsteine zur Steigerung der Kreativität, Chalcedon zum Stressabbau und Förderung der sprachlichen Gewandtheit, Citrin zur Stärkung der Selbstsicherheit und viele weitere Steine, die sie teilweise höchstens vom Namen her kannte.

„Miss Granger?" Severus hatte wieder seine Professorenmiene aufgesetzt. In der rechten Hand trug er mehrere kleine Lederbeutel, gefüllt mit hochwertigem Edelsteinstaub.

„Haben wir noch etwas Zeit?", fragte Hermine, während sie neben ihm auf die Straße trat.

„Wohin möchtest du denn gern?"

„Bei Ron und seinen Brüdern vorbei schauen; _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ ist gleich da vorn."

„Klar können wir dort hingehen. Soll ich draußen warten oder möchtest du mich dabei haben?"

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du mitkommst", erklärte Hermine. „_Professor_ Snape würde nicht einfach so eine Schülerin ihrem Vergnügen nachgehen lassen und geduldig vor der Tür stehen bleiben."

Er nickte. „Und vergessen Sie nicht, Miss Granger; Professor Snape. Ungeduldig, streng. Was noch?"

„Kein Verständnis für Kinkerlitzchen wie sie in _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauebrscherze_ zu finden sind. Mit Scherzartikeln und Süßigkeiten kannst du absolut nichts anfangen."

„Ich werde daran denken."

Süßlicher Geruch schlug Hermine entgegen, als sie einen Fuß in das Geschäft setzte. Sie sah Freds – oder Georges – roten Schopf in einem Gewirr von Kindern, die ihn mit Fragen bestürmten. Am Regal neben ihm stand ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Pansy, den kinnlangen Haaren nach zu urteilen.

„Hermine!" Ron hatte sie entdeckt und stürmte auf sie zu, dabei zwei sich heftig beschwerende Mädchen anschubsend und eine Lage mit Knallbonbons runter werfend, die hinter ihm in kleinen Funkenregen explodierten.

„Vorsicht, Ron, du…" Hermine verstummte; sinnlos, Ron auf irgendwas hinzuweisen.

„Mensch, das ist ja ne tolle Überraschung. Bist du heimlich hier? Oder hat der alte Giftmischer dir etwa freigegeben? Kann ich mir ja nicht vorstellen, musst ja ne schreckliche Zeit hinter dir haben. Aber übermorgen ist´s vorbei."

„Äh Ron, bitte…", begann sie, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Nichts da, Hermine, jetzt bist du hier und wir werden dir zumindest einige Stunden Ablenkung bereiten. Fred und George haben so was von tollen neuen Sachen im Programm. Zum Beispiel den unsichtbaren Pokneifer. Man legt ihn auf den Stuhl eines Lehrers und kaum setzt sich derjenige hin, wird er heftig in den Hintern gekniffen. Willst du einen für Snape? Ach was frage ich, natürlich willst du. Ich such dir sofort einen ganz festen raus."

„Ron…", versuchte Hermine es ein letztes Mal.

„Brauchst ihn natürlich nicht zu bezahlen", versicherte Ron ihr, drehte sich eifrig um - und prallte vor Snapes Brust.

„Mr. Weasley." Snapes Miene zeigte spöttische Belustigung.

Rons Wangen wurden schlagartig röter als seine Haare. „Professor Snape", hauchte er dann und starrte mit offenem Mund zu ihm hinauf.

„Richtig, Mr. Weasley, ich bin es."

„Da… das war … war nur ein Scherz", stammelte Ron. „Ich würde doch nie… Ich meine… wenn Sie gehört haben, was ich eben…"

„Sie waren deutlich zu verstehen für jemanden mit gesunden Ohren, der direkt hinter Ihnen steht", fuhr Snape fort. „Meine Ohren sind übrigens gesund."

„Wirklich, es war nur ein Scherz", beteuerte Ron und sah sich panisch nach seinen Brüdern um. Fred war immer noch mit der Kinderschar beschäftigt und von George war nichts zu sehen, wahrscheinlich holte er gerade etwas aus dem Lager. Dass ein Professor von Hogwarts in ihrem Geschäft stand, hatten beide offensichtlich ebenso wenig mitbekommen wie Ron selbst.

„Ihnen wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen, Weasley", zischte Snape. „Genießen Sie also noch die restlichen Stunden Ihres Praktikums – denn Zeit zum Genießen werden Sie bald nicht mehr haben."

Ron schluckte krampfhaft. Die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde nun von einer kalkähnlichen Blässe abgelöst. Er tat Hermine fast ein wenig leid.

„Professor Snape, welche Freunde, dass Sie uns in unserem bescheidenen Geschäft beehren." Fred – oder George – hatte endlich bemerkt, dass Snape da war. Und mit einem Blick gesehen, dass sein jüngerer Bruder in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckte. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Wir haben gerade heute Morgen eine Kiste Mandarinenlimonade rein bekommen. Oder wie wäre es mit Zaubermuffins? Sehr empfehlenswert, phantastischer Geschmack und stets mit einer Überraschung drin."

„Danke, ich verzichte auf Ihre … _Artikel_." Snape betrachtete ihn von oben herab mit einer leicht gehobenen Braue. Er wirkte unglaublich echt. Fred – oder George – war jedenfalls ebenso eingeschüchtert wie Ron.

Sein Zwilling kam dazu. „Professor Snape, das ist aber nett Sie zu sehen."

„Was für ein miserabler Lügner Sie doch sind, Mr. Weasley", schnarrte Snape. Die Kinder, die eben noch begeistert mit tanzenden bunten Zuckerstangen und hüpfenden Schokofröschen herumgespielt hatten, schienen erstarrt. Der größte Teil von ihnen war zwar noch zu jung, um Snape zu kennen, aber seine Ausstrahlung spürten sie dennoch. Auch Pansy stand reglos neben einem Regal mit regenbogenfarbenen Zauberstäben aus Zucker und starrte zu ihrem Hauslehrer hinüber.

Hermine entschloß sich, einzugreifen. „Ich wollte euch nur kurz hallo sagen. Das habe ich hiermit ja nun getan, daher sage ich nun tschüß. Ron, bis übermorgen. Und bei euch schaue ich in nächster Zeit ganz bestimmt auch wieder vorbei."

„Aber du hast doch noch gar nichts von unseren neuen Zauberscherzen ausprobiert", wandte Fred – oder George – ein.

„Mach ich nächstes mal, ja", versprach Hermine.

Ron drückte ihr eine unscheinbare hellbraune Papiertüte in die Hand. „Hier, die musst du unbedingt mal versuchen."

Widerstand war zwecklos, also nahm sie die Tüte, wünschte allen einen schönen Tag und trat neben Snape nach draußen.

„Müssen wir Angst haben, dass das, was da drin ist, explodiert?"

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Hermine und hielt die Tüte in Augenhöhe. „Bewegt sich auch nicht."

„Wie überaus beruhigend…"

„Ich öffne es erst, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Wo müssen wir jetzt hin?"

„Wenn du nirgendwo mehr rein möchtest, wäre damit alles erledigt. Wir haben nun alle Zutaten für den Trank."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass sie froh darüber sein sollte; es war dringend notwendig, dass Severus seine Erinnerungen zurück bekam. Übermorgen kehrten sowohl die Praktikanten als auch die Schulausflügler zurück. Die Kinder und auch Fred und George mochte er ja täuschen können, aber seinen Kollegen würde früher oder später garantiert auffallen, dass er anders war und dann war da noch seine Aufgabe als Spion für Dumbledore. Voldemort würde nicht zögern, ihn zu töten, wenn er Severus in diesem Zustand in die Fänge bekam.

Severus spürte ihre Niedergeschlagenheit, doch erst, als sie in seinen Räumen aus dem Kamin traten, sprach er sie darauf an. „Es muss sein, Hermine."

„Ja", krächzte sie und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln begannen.

„He, laß uns doch nachsehen, was Ron dir da geschenkt hat", schlug er vor.

Lustlos zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, öffnete dann aber doch die Papiertüte und ließ den Inhalt vorsichtig auf den Tisch gleiten. Es waren kleine Rechtecke, jedes etwa 5cm lang und ca. 2cm im Durchmesser. Die meisten waren rose, aber ein paar hellgelb und einige wenige zartgrün. „Sieht wie Schaumzuckersüßigkeiten aus. Was bei Fred und Georges Sortiment nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass es sich dabei auch um welche handelt."

„Traust du dich?", fragte Severus und nahm eines der rosefarbenen Stücke in die Hand.

„Sieht zumindest ungefährlich aus." Hermine schnappte sich auch eines und schnupperte daran. „Riecht nach gar nichts. Probierst du zuerst oder soll ich?"

„Zusammen natürlich", sagte er. „Auf 3: 1 … 2 … und 3."

Hermine schloß die Augen und wappnete sich gegen einen grässlichen Geschmack. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte das rosefarbene Stück ganz entgegen seines süß wirkenden Äußeren ein würziges Aroma. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das sind Chips. Wie schmeckt deines?"

Severus schluckte den Rest von seinem hinunter. „Genauso. Als wären es Kartoffelchips. Was dann wohl die gelben und die grünen sind?"

„Probieren wir es aus", sagte Hermine und fischte ein gelbes Rechteck aus dem Wust. „Zwiebel."

Severus kaute an einem grünen. „Käse."

Hermine lachte leise. „Auf so eine Idee können auch wirklich nur die Weasley-Zwillinge kommen; Chips, die aussehen wie Schaumzucker."

„Wirklich, sehr kreativ", grinste er.

Sie stellte sich auf die zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen – aber wofür?"

Sie hob leicht die Hände, die durch die Chips rose, grüne und gelbe Stellen aufwiesen. „Einfach so, weil du mich zum Lachen bringst und scheinbar stets genau das richtige zu sagen und zu tun weißt."

„Aber du verstehst, dass wir nun am Trank weiter arbeiten müssen? Ein Teil der zutaten muss noch zerkleinert werden."

„Das verstehe ich", sagte sie ruhig.


	29. Chapter 29

Bis zum Abend hatten Hermine und Severus alle Zutaten vorbereitet. Ein Teil musste nun über Nacht in Wasser eingeweicht stehen, bevor sie weiter verarbeitet werden konnten.

Hermine wäre gern bei Severus geblieben, doch er hatte sie gebeten zu gehen. Ihr war nicht der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck entgangen, den seine dunklen Augen dabei gezeigt hatten.

Wach lag sie in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwo draußen erklang der Jagdschrei einer Eule.

Er hatte ja Recht, außerdem wusste sie doch, dass ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte. Und sie hatte ihm versprochen, dass ihr das nichts ausmachte.

Hermine schlief unruhig und wachte immer wieder von Alpträumen geschüttelt auf. Die Traumbilder waren nicht greifbar, kaum schlug sie die Augen auf, konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihr einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

Fast eine Stunde bevor ihr Wecker klingelte, entschloß sie sich dazu, aufzustehen. Nach einer ausgiebigen warmen Dusche fühlte sie sich etwas besser.

Weil sie so früh dran war, begegnete ihr niemand in der großen Halle. Rasch und ohne wirklich zu schmecken, was sie da aß, löffelte sie eine Schale süßen Haferbrei.

Severus war bereits dabei, den Trank zu brauen. Ein würziger Geruch erfüllte die Luft und durch das Feuer war es sehr warm im Kerker. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht mehr, er ist so gut wie fertig. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir einen freien Tag gönnst? Ab morgen hast du deinen alten, strengen Professor Snape zurück; der gibt dir sicher nicht einfach so frei."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, trat hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich will bei dir bleiben. Wenigstens noch für diese letzten Stunden."

Severus ließ den fingerdicken Holzstab los, mit dem er im Kessel gerührt hatte. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und zog sie an seine Brust. Schweigend hielt er sie in seinen Armen, fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch ihr buschiges Haar und über ihre Schultern.

Hermine wollte nicht weinen, jetzt zumindest noch nicht. Sie genoß seine Nähe, riß sich dann aber von ihm los und sah ihn mit stolz erhobenem Kopf an. „Ich kann sehr wohl helfen; in Zaubertränke bin ich Klassenbeste."

„Das bist du doch in jedem Fach", schmunzelte er.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe dich gut kennen gelernt in den vergangenen zwei Wochen." In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Und als Professor Snape immer noch Zugang zu sämtlichen Unterlagen."

„Sehr praktisch", kommentierte sie. „Da fällt mir ein, hast du die Unterlagen für Biba Fellington schon entsprechend geändert?"

Snape ging zum Pult und hob ein Pergament hoch. „Hab ich heute Morgen sofort als erstes erledigt: Biba Fellington war fälschlicherweise in meine Praktikumsgruppe eingeteilt worden und daher schickte ich sie zum Drachenhüten nach Transsylvanien. Unterzeichnet: Severus Snape."

„Genial. Damit sind alle aus dem Schneider."

„Ja, alles ist nun fertig." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Kessel. Kleine Blasen stiegen in der goldenen Flüssigkeit nach oben und platzten mit einem leisen _plopp_ auf. „Nur ein paar Mal noch umrühren, während der Trank abkühlt. Und heute Abend trinke ich ihn und bin wieder ganz der Alte."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Heute Abend. Jetzt ist es früh am morgen. Lass uns überlegen, wie wir unsere letzten Stunden verbringen."

„Letzten Stunden – Hermine, wir leben morgen auch noch. Du sprichst, als erwarte uns heute Abend eine Hinrichtung."

Genau so fühlte sie sich auch. Langsam ging sie zu einem der Schränke. „Ich räume ein wenig auf und probier mal aus, ob mein neuer Zauberstab den Staub und die Spinnweben beseitigen kann."

„Das ist Aufgabe der Hauselfen." Er sah sie an. „Aber zum Üben mit dem neuen Stab wahrscheinlich ganz gut."

Froh sich mit Arbeit ablenken zu können probierte Hermine verschiedene Sprüche aus. Ihr neuer Zauberstab erwies sich als sehr hilfreich beim Entfernen des Staubs und sogar einen zerbrochenen Tonkrug reparierte sie im Handumdrehen damit.

Severus rührte den Trank mehrmals um, nahm ihn dann vom Feuer und vertiefte sich in ein Buch.

Zur Mittagszeit blieb Hermine bei ihm. Sie wollte nicht in die große Halle und den anderen begegnen. Und Appetit hatte sie ohnehin keinen. Immer wieder sah sie zu Severus und manchmal schaute er im gleichen Moment auf. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und zu dem Schmerz der Sehnsucht gesellte sich ein warmes Gefühl.

Severus ging zu dem Glasgefäß, in das er die tiefgoldene Flüssigkeit umgefüllt hatte und prüfte die Temperatur. „Er muss noch abkühlen."

Hermine nickte mechanisch. Am liebsten hätte sie den Trank genommen und ausgeschüttet.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Sie so leiden zu sehen zerriss ihm das Herz. „Kommst du mal eben her, bitte. Ich würde dir gern einen Vorschlag machen."

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Hermine vor ihn. „Ja?"

Severus sah die Hoffnung in ihren braunen Augen schimmern. „Du weißt, dass ich Okklumentik und Legilimentik beherrsche. Und damit verwandte, weitere Geistestechniken."

„Und?" Sie fragte sich, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ich bin in der Lage, ein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, jedenfalls sofern der Betreffende nicht ähnlich geschult wurde wie ich."

„Hast du etwa vor, die Gehirne deiner Kollegen zu verändern? Das würdest du bestimmt nicht bei allen schaffen. Schon gar nicht bei Dumbledore."

„Nein, das steht außer frage. Ich habe an dich gedacht."

„An mich?" Immer noch verständnislos sah sie ihn an.

„Ich könnte dir deine Erinnerung nehmen." Sanft berührte Severus Hermines Schläfe. „Jedenfalls den Teil, der mich betrifft. Du würdest zwar noch wissen, dass du bei mir ein Praktikum gemacht hast, aber alles Emotionale wäre weg. Alles, was zwischen uns war."

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte in ihr Bewusstsein gesickert waren. „Alles?"

„Ja. Auch der Schmerz, den du jetzt fühlst." Beruhigend streichelte er über ihre Wange. „Es klingt sicher furchtbar für jemanden, der nicht damit vertraut ist, aber ich verspreche dir, dass du nichts davon spüren würdest. Ich beherrsche diese Technik sehr gut. Du musst keine Sorge haben, dass du etwas anderes vergessen könntest oder gar Teile deines Gehirns geschädigt werden."

„Aber meine ganzen Gefühle wären weg!"

„Nur die, die mich betreffen." Er hielt ihren Blick fest. „Meine sind wahrscheinlich mit Einnahme des Tranks ebenso weg."

„Und wenn nicht? Wenn deine Erinnerung an uns bleibt?" Die Vorstellung, dass sie selbst alles vergaß und Severus derjenige war, der sich mit Sehnsucht und Herzschmerz quälte, war zu schrecklich, um auch nur an eine solche Möglichkeit zu denken.

„Sollte das tatsächlich der Fall sein, so kann ich damit umgehen", sagte er ruhig. „Du musst also nicht fürchten, dass ich dir Avancen mache."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus."

Er küsste sie zart auf die Stirn. „Du hast noch Zeit, es dir zu überlegen. Ich würde niemals etwas gegen deinen Willen tun."

„Aber du denkst, es wäre besser für mich." Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, wenn er wirklich beschloss, ihre Erinnerung zu tilgen.

„Das stimmt – aber es ist deine Entscheidung und die werde ich akzeptieren, egal, wie sie ausfällt. Also denk bitte darüber nach."

„Da muss ich keine Sekunde nachdenken!" Hermine griff nach seinen Händen und drückte sie fest. „Ich verliere dich; da will ich nicht auch noch die Erinnerung an diese wunderschöne Zeit verlieren. Das ist alles, was mir bleibt. Nimm mir das bitte nicht weg."

„Du wirst furchtbar leiden. Und du hast niemanden, mit dem du deinen Schmerz teilen kannst. Was willst du deinen Klassenkameraden und deinen Freundinnen erzählen, wenn sie dich fragen, warum du so traurig aussiehst? Nicht mit ihnen lachst."

„Das weiß ich und bin bereit das in Kauf zu nehmen. Aber so schlimm es auch sein wird; wenn ich daran denke, was wir gehabt haben, werde ich alles überstehen können."

Severus beugte sich herab, um sie zärtlich zu küssen. „Du bist eine außergewöhnliche junge Frau."

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. Noch nie hatte sie diese Worte zu einem Mann gesagt. Und noch nie hatte sie so etwas für einen Mann empfunden.

Severus schluckte mühsam. So gern hätte er sie getröstet. Oder ihr zumindest gesagt, was sie hören wollte. Aber Trost gab es keinen. Und ihr seine Gefühle gestehen? Nein, welchen Sinn machte das, wenn er in einigen Stunden doch jedes Gefühl für sie vergessen hätte. Und selbst wenn er seine Erinnerung behielt, konnten sie nicht zusammen sein. Er war ihr Zaubertrankprofessor, er durfte nicht mal daran denken, in ihr etwas anderes als seine Schülerin zu sehen.

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn. Es war mehr ein festklammern als halten. Lange Zeit standen sie so aneinander geschmiegt da, reglos, stumm.

Schließlich löste Severus sanft ihre Hände und ging zu dem Trank hinüber. „Er ist nun abgekühlt und fertig. Ich muss ihn trinken, Hermine."

Sie schluckte und nickte, starrte dabei auf die goldfarbene Flüssigkeit. „Ich weiß. Es … es ist richtig."

Severus neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst. Du solltest nicht hier sein, wenn ich meine Erinnerung zurück bekomme."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir", sagte sie ruhig.

„Das brauchst du auch nicht", erwiderte er. „Aber ich möchte es für dich nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Hermines Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm. „Der Trank würde doch auch wirken, wenn du ihn erst morgen einnimmst oder?

„Ja."

„Dann bitte ich dich, warte bis morgen früh damit."

„Hermine", er sah ihr in die Augen, sein Blick voller Bedauern und Schmerz. „du möchtest an ein Wunder glauben – und ich würde es auch zu gern. Aber das wird es nicht geben."

„Das weiß ich doch." Sie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger. „Ich möchte diese Nacht mit dir verbringen, eine letzte Nacht deine Küsse spüren und in deinen Armen einschlafen."

„Ich werde dich ganz schön früh aus dem Bett schmeißen müssen", bemerkte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Egal." Sie küsste ihn, überglücklich durch die gewonnene Frist. An Zeit würde sie nicht denken. Und auch nicht daran, dass es morgen früh unausweichlich zu Ende mit ihnen war.

„Diese Nacht gehört nur dir", flüsterte Severus nah an ihrem Ohr. „Komm, gehen wir in meine Räume."

Wie in einem Traum schwebte Hermine neben ihm her. Selbst der sonst so triste, dunkle Flur mit seinen schwarzen Wänden erschien ihr warm.

Als sie in seinen Räumen angekommen waren, schloss Severus die Tür hinter ihnen und wollte die Lampen löschen, doch Hermine fing seine Hand ab. „Nicht, bitte, ich möchte, dass es diesmal ganz hell ist." Bisher hatten sie sich in schummrigem Licht geliebt. Was zweifelsohne sehr romantisch war, doch nun wollte Hermine alles genau sehen können.

Er nickte nur und küsste sie zärtlich, streifte dabei langsam ihre Kleidung ab.

Hermine erwiderte den Kuss und strich dann seine Brust hinab bis zu seiner Mitte. Fast augenblicklich spürte sie eine Reaktion in den Hosen. Sie grinste. Irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie so schnell Erregung bei ihm auszulösen vermochte.

Severus atmete scharf ein und hielt kurz die Luft an. „Bitte, halte dich ein wenig zurück, wenn du möchtest, dass das hier länger dauert."

Sie gluckste und zeigte ihm ihre erhobenen Hände. Durch die Bewegung fiel ihr lockiges Haar verführerisch um ihre nackten Schultern.

Severus geleitete sie zu seinem breiten Bett und streckte sich neben ihr aus. Zärtlich begann er sie zu küssen. Sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals hinab, über ihre Schultern und zu ihren Brüsten.

Hermine keuchte leise auf, als seine zärtlichen Lippen den Weg über ihren Bauch und zu dem geheimsten Schatz ihrer Weiblichkeit fanden. Geschickt und erfahren führte er sie auf einen Gipfel der Gefühle und darüber hinaus.

Als sie wieder denken konnte und die Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder, sein lächelndes Gesicht dicht vor ihrem. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Schläfe, die Wange herab und über sein Kinn. Sie wollte sich jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers einprägen.

Auf seinem Rücken konnte sie die Narben fühlen, tiefe und flache Linien. „Du hast ja immer noch deine Hosen an", stellte sie einen Moment später fest und klang leicht enttäuscht.

„Die Nacht hat ja auch gerade erst begonnen", antwortete er.

„Ich will dich spüren, Severus", flüsterte sie. Seine heißen intimen Küsse hatten ein nahezu brennendes Verlagen in ihr geweckt.

Rasch entledigte er sich seiner Hosen und der engen Shorts, die ihm inzwischen sehr unbequem erschienen. Schnell noch den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und den Spruch gemurmelt, der eine Empfängnis verhinderte, dann war er wieder nah neben ihr.

Hermine grinste zufrieden, als sie sah, dass er ebenso erregt war wie sie selbst.

Seine Lippen fanden ihren Mund zu einem langen Kuss. Hermine drängte sich an ihn, ihre Hände zogen ihn noch enger an sich und auffordernd bewegte sie ihre Hüften gegen ihn.

Vor Lust stöhnte sie leise auf, als sie ihn endlich in sich spürte. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die sie noch imstande war aufzubringen, hielt sie still und öffnete die Augen, sich alles genau einprägend.

Severus hatte die Ellbogen links und rechts neben ihr abgestützt, damit sie nicht sein volles Gewicht tragen musste. Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr zart über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, wusste doch, dass er damit ihren Schmerz nur vergrößern würde.

Hermine versank in seinen dunklen Augen. „Severus…"

Erneut verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Worte waren unnötig, bedeutungslos. Hermine fühlte, wie er nicht nur ihren Körper berührte, sondern auch ihren Geist. Sie spürte seine Liebe, in ihrem Kopf, ihrem Herzen und ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Sanft und langsam fanden sie zu einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, wie auch ihre Herzen im Einklang schlugen. Hermine umarmte Severus, klammerte sich an ihm fest, spürte, wie seine Leidenschaft gleichzeitig mit ihrer wuchs und ließ sich mit ihm zusammen in den Strudel der Gefühle fallen, der alles Denken auslöschte und nur noch Platz für Empfindungen ließ.


	30. Chapter 30

„Hermine." Die Stimme, vertraut und mit leicht forderndem Unterton, störte ihre Träume, ebenso wie die Hand, die leicht ihre Schulter rüttelte.

„Hmpf", machte Hermine und wollte die Decke bis zum Hals hochziehen.

„Hermine, du musst aufstehen", sagte Severus.

Sie blinzelte und bemerkte überrascht, dass er bereits angezogen war. Die süßen Traumbilder wurden schlagartig fortgewischt. Nun war es also wirklich zu Ende. Alles, was sie in den letzten Stunden vergessen konnte, kam ihr nun wieder ins Bewusstsein.

Severus reichte ihr Kleidungsstücke, die überraschend knitterfrei waren.

Schweigend zog Hermine sich an. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu weinen. Ändern würde sie nichts können.

„Ich danke dir für die wunderschöne Zeit", sagte Severus leise und küsste sie zart auf den Mund.

Hermine spürte das brennen in ihren Augen, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoß ein letztes Mal seine Nähe. „Du hast mir so viel geschenkt. Das werde ich für immer in meinem Herzen tragen."

Severus schluckte, während er sie an sich drückte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von ihr loszureißen. „Geh jetzt, bitte."

„Ich komme noch mit in die Kerker. Bis du den Trank nimmst." Sie schob ihre Hand in seine und fühlte den warmen, festen Druck seiner Finger.

Severus trat zu dem Glasgefäß, dessen Inhalt ebenso golden wirkte wie gestern. Die starke Magie der pulverisierten Hörner von Einhorn und Zweihorn war geradezu sichtbar.

Hermine blieb an der Tür stehen, sah, wie er das Glas an die Lippen hob und zu trinken begann. Jede sichtbare Schluckbewegung schien ein Messer in ihr Herz zu stoßen. Rasch drehte sie sich um und lief aus den Kerkern, hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor.

Das Gesicht in die Kissen vergraben lag sie auf ihrem Bett, bis sie von unten Geräusche hörte. Natürlich, die Praktikanten und Schulausflügler trudelten so nach und nach ein.

Schon schwang die Tür auf und kichernd und laut schwatzend kam eine ganze Gruppe Mädchen in den Schlafsaal, beladen mit Gepäck, das sie teilweise um sich herum schweben ließen.

„Vorsicht!", kreischte Vicky Frobisher und wich einem aufgesprungenen Schminkkoffer aus, der Lippenstifte, Kosmetik-Pads, Eyeliner und Rougepinsel nieder regnen ließ.

Die anderen Mädchen kicherten noch lauter, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen ihre Make up Utensilien wild durch die Luft tanzen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Die ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit der Mädchen konnte sie momentan nicht ertragen.

„Hermin!" Ginny stürzte auf sie zu, schlug der Freundin übermütig auf den Rücken. „Ich hab dir irre viel zu erzählen. Oh, hast du geschlafen? Hab ich dich etwa geweckt?"

Hermine richtete sich auf einem Ellbogen auf und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Nein, hast du nicht."

„Was ist los?" Ginny musterte sie prüfend. „Ach, was frage ich da, jeder, der zwei Wochen von morgens bis abends mit Snape verbringen müsste, wäre danach völlig geschafft. War schlimm, hm? Aber jetzt sind wir ja wieder da. Ron, Harry und ich werden dich schon auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Sie wollte gar nicht auf andere Gedanken gebracht werden. Viel lieber wäre sie allein, um ihren Träumen nachzuhängen, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, von Severus geküsst zu werden.

„Ron ist auch gerade angekommen, packt noch aus. Hat irre viel Zeug von seinen Brüdern mitgekriegt. Die ganzen Erst- und Zweitklässler bestürmen ihn gerade. Wahrscheinlich haben in ner Stunde alle Bauchschmerzen von dem vielen Süßkram." Sie lachte. „He, komm doch mit runter. Ich bin sicher, alle haben viel zu erzählen."

„Mag nicht", murmelte Hermine.

„Ach was, natürlich magst du. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich in deinem Trübsinn hier liegen lasse."

Ginny wollte an Hermines Arm ziehen, doch die schlug ihre Hand weg. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!", fauchte sie.

Überrascht sah Ginny sie an, ging jedoch sofort auf Abstand. „He, keine Panik, ja. Ich hab´s nur gut gemeint…"

„Mein´s gut, mit wem immer du willst – aber lass mir meine Ruhe", schob Hermine hinterher und drehte sich demonstrativ um.

„Puh", machte Ginny, aber ihr Verständnis überwog den Zorn. Schließlich wäre sie vermutlich nicht besser gelaunt, wenn sie gezwungen gewesen wäre, zwei Wochen mit Professor Snape zu verbringen.

Weitere Mädchen kamen in den Raum, packten ihre Sachen aus und schwatzten munter durcheinander. Hermine wurde es nun endgültig zu voll. Sie stand auf und lief zum See; dort hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe.

Eigentlich war es zu kalt, um im Gras zu sitzen, doch Hermine störte sich nicht daran. Sie sah die Libellen nicht, die über der Wasseroberfläche schwirrten und deren wunderschöne in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernde Flügel sie sonst stets fasziniert bestaunt hatte.

Vor ihren Augen ließ sie noch einmal alle Geschehnisse Revue passieren; Severus, der verwirrt die Augen aufschlug und sagte, dass sie ihm vertraut vorkam. Sein Versprechen, nicht zu Dumbledore zu gehen, damit sie keine Probleme bekam. Ob er das jetzt noch einhalten würde? Er war inzwischen sicher wieder der Alte.

Und Professor Severus Snape hatte keine Skrupel, ein Schlammblut anzuschwärzen und in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen…

Nein! Nicht nachdem, was zwischen ihnen alles geschehen war. Im verbotenen Wald waren sie einander näher gekommen und ohne ihn würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich jetzt nicht hier sitzen.

Ich liebe dich, hatte er vergangene Nacht zu ihr gesagt. Das waren mehr als nur Worte gewesen. Ihre Verbindung war so intensiv gewesen, dass sie seine Liebe tatsächlich gespürt hatte.

Er war so zärtlich gewesen, jede seiner Berührungen so liebevoll und stets darauf bedacht, ihr Freude zu schenken. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Zusammensein mit ihm. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte sie Furcht verspürt gehabt – dank der Horrorgeschichten, die sie, teilweise unabsichtlich, weil zufällig mitbekommen, von den erfahreneren Mädchen gehört hatte. Oder Ginnys Stories mit holden Jungfrauen, die von barbarischen Kriegern oder Piraten ( in die sie sich später selbstverständlich verliebten ) geraubt worden waren. Auf den Planken eines Schiffes – oder wahlweise auch am puderzuckerweißen Sandstrand einer einsamen Insel – verloren diese natürlich atemberaubend schönen Mädchen in einem leidenschaftlichen Akt ihre Unschuld.

Nun musste sie tatsächlich leise kichern. Nein, weder hatte Severus sich wie ein Barbar benommen, noch hatte er ihr Schmerzen zugefügt. Seine Küsse und sanften Berührungen hatten alle Furcht beiseite gewischt und ein Verlangen in ihr geweckt, von dem sie wusste, dass nur er es zu stillen vermochte.

Auch jene schmerzhafte Sehnsucht, die nun ihr Herz zerriss, würde nur durch ihn zu stillen sein. Gedankenverloren fuhren ihre Finger durch das hohe Gras.

Sie zwang sich aufzustehen und rieb kurz über ihre eiskalten Unterarme. Kein Severus in Sicht, der ihr sein Cape umlegte, damit sie nicht fror…

Langsam ging sie zum Schloss zurück, bemüht, eine neutrale Miene zur Schau zu tragen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor herrschte Partystimmung. Irgendwer ließ Luftschlangen und Konfetti herabregnen, der niedrige Tisch bog sich unter einem riesigen durchsichtigen Pott Bowle, von der ein stark süßlicher Geruch ausging. In der Ecke knutschte ein Pärchen miteinander, alles um sich herum vergessend.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab; Liebende konnte sie jetzt noch viel weniger ertragen als Partylöwen.

„He Hermine!" Ron hatte sie bemerkt, kam mit leicht schwankendem Gang auf sie zu und drückte ihr ein Glas mit zitronengelber Flüssigkeit in die hand. „Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Wir feiern hier ne kleine Party."

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Party", sagte sie, schob sich an ihm vorbei und stellte das Glas ab.

„Ach komm schon, Mine." Ron schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und grinste sie dümmlich an. Seine Augen wurden von einem leicht glasigen Schimmer überlagert. „Ich will mit dir tanzen.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir", sagte sie und schob energisch seinen Arm zur Seite.

„Och Mine. Wir haben … hicks … doch gerade so viel Spaß hier."

„Du bist ja betrunken", stellte sie angewidert fest.

Neben ihr kicherte Lavender Brown. „Trink ein paar Gläser von der Bowle, dann macht dir das nichts mehr aus."

Hermine nahm an, dass Lavender schon einiges an Bowle weg hatte. Wie die anderen auch. „Wenn McGonagall das rauskriegt, habt ihr richtig Ärger an der Backe."

„He, Mine." Harry tauchte neben ihr auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir haben doch nur ein bisschen Spaß. Wir feiern unser Praktikumsende und ab morgen wird´s ernst genug."

Hermine zog missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie deutete auf zwei jüngere Mädchen, die kichernd jedes Glas leer tranken, das irgendwo abgestellt stand. „Die sind ja jetzt schon völlig zu."

„Ich paß schon auf", versprach er und tatsächlich wirkte Harry im vergleich zu den anderen noch ziemlich nüchtern.

„Mir egal, nur lass mich in Ruhe. Und das gilt für alle." Hermine schob sich an ihm vorbei und ging hoch in den Schlafraum der Mädchen. Als Vertrauensschülerin sollte ihr das zwar nicht egal sein, was im Raum unter ihr vor sich ging, doch warum Harry, Ron und den anderen den Spaß verderben? Sie würden die Bowle trinken, bis sie leer war, wahrscheinlich würde etlichen morgen früh der Schädel brummen, aber passieren konnte ihnen dabei wirklich nichts Schlimmes.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte die Wand an. Sie überlegte, ob sie in die Bibliothek gehen sollte; lesen und lernen würde sie ablenken.

Nein, dann müsste sie erneut durch die Partygesellschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum, außerdem wollte sie sich gar nicht ablenken. Der Schmerz, den sie empfand, bewies ihr nur, wie tief ihre Gefühle für Severus waren. Und er erinnerte sie an all die schönen Erlebnisse, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

Vor sich hinträumend saß Hermine reglos da, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, bis sie merkte, dass sie müde wurde. Sie zog ihr Nachthemd an, schlug die Decke zurück und erstarrte. Auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag ein getrocknetes Vergissmeinnicht.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung und vorsichtig griff sie nach der zarten, pergamentdünnen Blume. Stammte sie wirklich von Severus? Aber wer sonst hätte ihr ein getrocknetes Vergissmeinnicht aufs Kissen legen sollen?

Aber wenn sie von ihm kam, wieso hatte er sie dann nicht direkt aufgesucht? Nun ja, zugegeben, erst hatte sie sich im Mädchenschlafsaal verschanzt, dann war sie an den See geflüchtet. Außerdem waren die anderen zurück, belagerten den Gemeinschaftsraum und wuselten durch ganz Hogwarts; sie allein zu erwischen wäre also recht schwierig gewesen.

Nein, es konnte kein Zweifel bestehen, dass dieses Geschenk von Severus kam. Schließlich hatten sie noch vor drei Tagen zusammen Vergissmeinnicht gepflückt.

Hermine schlüpfte ins Bett und drückte das getrocknete Blümchen vorsichtig an ihr Herz. Morgen früh hatte sie zur 3. Stunde Zaubertränke. Dann würde sie Snape wieder sehen und wenn sie ein bisschen trödelte, konnte sie nach dem Unterricht mit ihm reden.

Lächelnd schloß sie die Augen und glitt hinüber in süße Träume.

Beim ersten Weckerklingeln war sie hoch und aus dem Bett. Um sie herum stöhnten nicht wenige der Mädchen und fassten sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesichtsausdruck an die Schläfen.

„Nie wieder rühre ich was an, wo Alkohol drin ist", murmelte Lavender Brown und schlurfte ins Bad.

Ein paar andere Mädchen murmelten ähnliche Worte. Sehr gesprächig waren sie allesamt nicht.

Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, dass der Unterricht begann. Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle gingen ihr Harrys Erzählungen an einem Ohr rein und am anderen direkt raus. Um zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, sie höre ihm zu, sagte sie ab und zu „echt?", „ist nicht wahr" und „ist ja toll, Harry" und schaute begeistert.

Biba Fellington fing sie auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern ab. „He Hermine. Ich wollt mich noch mal bei dir bedanken."

„Ist alles glatt gelaufen oder gab´s Ärger von Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine.

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin ja gestern Vormittag zurück gekommen. Meine Schwester hat mich hinter dem See abgesetzt. Dumbledore wusste am Abend natürlich, dass ich nicht bei Snape war, aber er meinte, das wäre einfach aufgrund einiger Missverständnisse so gekommen und ich sollte mich darüber freuen. Schließlich will ich ja mal Drachenhüterin werden, da kann mir zusätzliche Praxis nicht schaden." Biba strahlte über ihr ganzes rundes Gesicht. „Es war herrlich! Ich bin jeden Tag auf einem Drachen geritten."

„Das freut mich für dich", murmelte Hermine und wollte weiter gehen.

„Oh, entschuldige, ich hab nicht daran gedacht, dass dein Praktikum sicher weitaus weniger angenehm als meines war." Biba klang mitfühlend, ging sie doch davon aus, dass Hermine zwei schreckliche Wochen hinter sich hatte

„War nicht so schlimm." Hermine rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Aber nun laß uns besser gehen, zu Kräuterkunde sollten wir nicht zu spät kommen."

„Hast recht", meinte Biba fröhlich, zufrieden mit sich und ihrer Welt.

Falls Professor Sprout auffiel, dass sie eine Alraune weniger auf dem dafür vorgesehen Board hatte, so sagte sie es jedenfalls nicht. Sie meckerte ein bisschen über zwei vertrocknete Sukkulenten und die vielen abgefallenen Blätter rund um den Ficus.

Hermine sehnte das Ende der Doppelstunde herbei. Sie konnte sich kaum auf Professor Sprouts Stimme konzentrieren, die Vorträge über die richtige Pflege und Vermehrung von Kakteen hielt. Sehr aufmerksam waren auch die anderen Schüler nicht. Die meisten hatten einander zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und gestern hatte natürlich nicht ausgereicht, sich alle Erlebnisse zu erzählen. Um Hermine herum tuschelte und wisperte es wie in einem Bienenschwarm.

„Ruhe!", schrie Professor Sprout schließlich und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab aufs Pult. „Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie ein großes Mitteilungsbedürfnis haben. Aber nun ist Unterricht. Und wenn Sie jetzt still sind, gebe ich keine Hausaufgaben auf; dann haben Sie heute Nachmittag mehr Zeit zum Reden."

Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Niemand wollte zusätzliche Hausaufgaben riskieren. Denn wenn sie verärgert war, neigte Professor Sprout dazu, viel aufzugeben. Die Aussicht, gar keine von ihr zu bekommen, war da verlockender als der Austausch mit den Klassenkameraden.

Endlich war auch die 2. Stunde Kräuterkunde um und Hermine begab sich voller Vorfreude auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Plötzlich rempelte sie jemand von hinten an. Sie fuhr herum und sah sie Malfoy und seinem Gefolge gegenüber. Die anderen Schüler waren noch bei den Gewächshäusern, niemand bekam mit, wie die drei Jungen sie umzingelten.

„Na Schlammblut, war es schön, mit Professor Snape zwei Wochen zu verbringen? Hat er dich verfaulte Flubberwürmer aussortieren lassen? Oder durftest du sogar Rattenhirne sezieren?" Draco Malfoy grinste Hermine breit an.

Hermine beschloß ihn zu ignorieren; mit Malfoy zu diskutieren war ohnehin nicht möglich. An ihrer Seite spürte sie fest und beruhigend ihren Zauberstab. Sollte einer der drei ihr zu nahe kommen, würde sie nicht zögern, ihn einzusetzen.

„Bestimmt hat sie für den verpatzten Trank ne saftige Strafarbeit bekommen", gluckste Goyle.

Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Du", flüsterte sie dann und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du warst das."

„Was?" Goyles feiste Wangen wurden rot, zumal er bemerkte, wie hasserfüllt Malfoy ihn anstarrte. Und selbst Crabbe begriff ein paar Sekunden später, was sein Kumpel da gerade für eine Katastrophe fabriziert hatte.

„Du hast meinen Trank manipuliert." Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn dicht an Goyles kaum vorhandenen Hals.

„Nein!"

„Lüg nicht", zischte sie und piekte ihn mit der Spitze in die Kehle.

Goyle japste leise und dicke Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und der Oberlippe. Aus den Augenwinkeln blinzelte er nach Malfoy und Crabbe, doch beide standen völlig reglos da.

„Soll ich dich mit einem Fluch belegen?", drohte Hermine.

„Okay, okay, ich geb´s ja zu, aber tu mir nichts", bettelte Goyle, den Tränen nah. Hermine verspürte nicht das geringste bisschen Mitleid für ihn. „Ja. Ja, ich hab gemahlene Affodilwurzel in deinen Trank geschüttet."

„Und was wolltest du damit bezwecken? Dass ich mein Gedächtnis verliere? Da muss ich dich aber enttäuschen; ist alles noch vorhanden." Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Und darüber solltest du froh sein. Was glaubst du wohl, was Dumbledore oder McGonagall mit dir gemacht hätten, wenn ich mein Gedächtnis wirklich verloren hätte?"

„Bei dem, was in deinem Kessel war, wäre dir gar nichts passiert. Du wärst für ein paar Stunden ein bisschen verwirrt gewesen, ähnlich wie nach zu viel Schnaps. Alle hätten gelacht, es wäre lustig gewesen."

„Und wenn ich noch was anderes in den Kessel getan und es dann getrunken hätte?", fragte Hermine.

Goyle versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch sobald er einen Schritt rückwärts ging, trat Hermine einen vor. „Das … das weiß ich nicht." Der Schweiß tropfte nun sein Gesicht herab.

„Das stimmt allerdings; du weißt wirklich nichts."

„Es war ja nicht meine Idee!", platzte Goyle nun in höchster Angst heraus und schielte zu Malfoy hinüber, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm endlich helfen würde.

„Wie auch, wo jeder weiß, wie dumm du bist." Nun klang sie spöttisch. „Du würdest eine Affodilwurzel nicht mal von einer Baldrianwurzel unterscheiden können."

„Ich…"

„Spar dir deine Worte; du kennst eh nicht viele", spottete Hermine weiter und fixierte nun Draco. „Natürlich warst du es."

Sie sah, wie er schluckte, jedoch stolz den Kopf hoch reckte. „Schlammblüter haben in Hogwarts nichts zu suchen."

Angewidert versetzte sie Goyle einen Stoß, dann drehte sie sich um und schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf weiter. Hinter sich hörte sie Goyle aufstöhnen und Malfoy, wie er seinen so treuen Speichellecker den größten Idioten dieses Universums schimpfte.

Das eben erfahrene verwirrte sie zutiefst. Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass der Trank so misslungen war. Darüber sollte sie sich wohl freuen. Das Goyle sie ebenso wie Malfoy und Crabbe hasste, war nichts Neues für Hermine. Und normalerweise passte sie besser auf, dass die drei ihr keine Streiche spielen konnten.

Und das verrückteste überhaupt war, dass sie Goyle fast dankbar für seine Schandtat war. Denn ohne den verpfuschten Trank wäre sie Severus niemals so nahe gekommen.

Laut miteinander schwatzend kamen die anderen Schüler heran, vom slytherinschen Dreigestirn war noch nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht prügelten sie sich gerade, bedeckten sich gegenseitig mit Schuldzuweisungen oder tüftelten die nächsten Gemeinheiten aus. Aber darüber wollte Hermine jetzt nicht nachdenken. Mit dem gerade erlangten Wissen hatte sie einiges zu verdauen.


	32. Chapter 32

Zuerst mal ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews. Es freut mich sehr, dass Ihr Spaß an meiner Story habt.

Liebe Grüße

Maren

Gewohnt energisch kam Snape um die Ecke, das schwarze Cape hinter sich her wehend und den Zauberstab gezückt. „Ruhe!", war das erste, was er befahl, denn ein nicht geringer Teil der Schüler war so vertieft ins Erzählen gewesen, dass sie sein Eintreffen gar nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Hermine umklammerte ihre Tasche fester und spürte, wie ihr Herz um einiges schneller schlug. Seine Miene wirkte wie immer; streng, leicht arrogant – und unglaublich attraktiv.

Zusammen mit den anderen Schülern betrat sie den Klassenraum und nahm ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe ein. Auch Malfoy und seine Spießgesellen hatten inzwischen den Weg in den Klassenraum gefunden, warfen einander böse Blicke zu, doch wagten sie es nicht, in Snapes Gegenwart den Mund zu öffnen. Mochte er auch ihr Hauslehrer sein; wegen solcher Nichtigkeiten ohne Sinn und Zweck – denn das waren Streitereien unter Slytherins für ihn – drohte auch ihnen eine saftige Strafe.

„Da Sie ja genug Zeit hatten sich zu erholen, beginnen wir diese Stunde mit einem Wissenstest. Ich ahne zwar das katastrophale Ergebnis bereits, aber nach zwei Wochen Spielereien genau richtig, Sie an den Ernst dieser Schule zu erinnern." Snape schritt durch die Reihen, nahm einem dunkelblonden Jungen etwas weg, das wie ein winziger rosa Troll aussah und das er mit seligem Blick vor sich auf dem Tisch hatte Pirouetten drehen lassen.

Niemand wagte mehr zu reden. Angespannt und kerzengerade saßen die Schüler da, umklammerten ihre Federn und achteten ängstlich darauf, keine Geräusche zu verursachen.

Der Fragebogen war nicht so schwer wie Snapes sonstige Klassenarbeiten; im Wesentlichen waren die Aufgaben Tränke, die sie bereits im letzten Schuljahr ausreichend geübt hatten.

Hermine hatte das Pergament bald ausgefüllt und legte die Feder beiseite. Um sie herum saßen die Schüler mit gesenkten Köpfen und kritzelten eifrig. Oder hielten die Feder still und dachten mit angestrengten Gesichtern nach, was alles in einen Stärkungstrank gehörte.

An seinem Pult saß Snape, in ein Buch vertieft. Hermine sah ihn an, doch er reagierte nicht, schaute nicht mal hoch. Sie überlegte, ob sie absichtlich etwas umwerfen sollte. Das Tintenfässchen zum Beispiel. Das war fast noch randvoll und würde ordentliche Kleckse über den Tisch und ihre Banknachbarin verteilen. Und ihr mit Sicherheit mindestens 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und hoffentlich Nachsitzen einbringen.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, stürmten die Schüler geradezu hinaus, kaum, dass Snape es ihnen erlaubt hatte. Nur Hermine ließ sich Zeit mit dem Einpacken ihrer Sachen und tat so, als müsse sie erst ihre Feder reparieren.

Das musste sie tatsächlich, denn in ihrer Nervosität und weil ihre Hände unbedingt eine Beschäftigung gebraucht hatten, war die zerbrechliche Feder in der Mitte durchgeknickt worden.

Links von ihr ertönte plötzlich ein Klatschen und gleich darauf ein Schrei. Hermine fuhr zusammen und starrte erschrocken auf Draco Malfoys hellblonden Schopf, der voller dunkelroter Tropfen war, die ihren Ursprung wohl direkt auf seinem Kopf hatten. Im ersten Moment fürchtete sie schon, es wäre Blut, doch dafür war die Flüssigkeit, die nun sein Gesicht hinunter lief, viel zu dick und … schimmernd?

Ja, tatsächlich schimmernd und schillernd, noch dazu in allen Regenbogenfarben. Hermine kannte nur eine Flüssigkeit in dieser Konsistenz: Regenbogenlimonade, nur erhältlich bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Wahrscheinlich von Pansy mitgebracht und großzügig unter ihren Hauskameraden verteilt, wodurch sie sich natürlich ein höheres Ansehen bei Draco erhoffte.

Hinter Malfoy lachte Goyle laut prustend. In seinen Händen hielt er noch die leere Flasche. Ein süßlicher Geruch breitete sich aus. Regenbogenlimonade hatte fast die Konsistenz von Sirup und wurde zum Trinken mindestens zur Hälfte mit klarem Wasser verdünnt. Sie klebte auch dann noch ganz furchtbar und verursachte Flecken, die selbst für Hauselfen schwer zu entfernen waren.

Das Lachen verging ihm jedoch sehr schnell, als Snape sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Mr. Goyle, haben Sie mir etwas zu sagen?"

„Professor…" Goyle starrte ihn aus seinen Schweinsäuglein erschrocken an. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er vergessen, dass sein Hauslehrer noch im Raum war.

Hermine beschloß, dass es besser war, das Klassenzimmer schnell und unauffällig zu verlassen. Snape war sicherlich noch eine Weile mit den beiden Jungen beschäftigt.

Sie schlenderte zum Unterrichtsraum für Geschichte der Zauberei und überlegte, wie sie Snape unbemerkt erwischen konnte. Doch eine wirklich gute Idee wollte ihr einfach nicht kommen und als Professor Binns erschien, hielt sie es für klüger, ihm zuzuhören.

Am Nachmittag belegte Ginny Hermine dermaßen mit Beschlag, dass es ihr unmöglich war zu entkommen. Und Hermine brachte es nicht übers Herz, die so mitteilungsbedürftige Freundin abzuwimmeln.

Auf dicken Kissen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sitzend, hörte Hermine ihr mit einem Ohr zu, wie sie von Badeausflügen, Kuchenschlachten und nächtlichen Streichen erzählte. Einige der anderen Mädchen hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, stellten ab und zu Fragen und berichteten von ihren Erlebnissen.

Hermine wurde mit Fragen verschont; jeder wusste schließlich, dass sie zwei Wochen bei Snape gewesen war und nach den Erlebnissen mit ihm wollte da lieber keine fragen. So saß sie also still dabei und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Was, wenn Snape das Vergissmeinnicht vor Einnahme des Tranks auf ihr Kissen gelegt hatte? Schließlich war ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht nicht geplant gewesen.

Sie musste endlich Gewissheit haben. Nur wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte, fiel ihr nicht ein. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, sie suchte Snape einfach auf. Unter einem Vorwand konnte sie an seine Bürotür klopfen.

Und dann? Ihn fragen, ob er sich daran erinnerte, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben? Nein, dazu fehlte ihr wirklich der Mut. Aber sobald sie mit ihm alleine war, würde er wahrscheinlich von selbst aus zu erkennen geben, ob er sich erinnerte.

Ja, so ginge es. Und falls er sich wirklich nicht erinnern konnte, so würde sie schnell mit einer Ausrede fliehen können, bevor es peinlich wurde.

Nur erstmal musste sie überhaupt zu ihm hinkommen; heute war es dafür zu spät, gleich war Schlafenszeit, da konnte sie nicht noch durch die Flure laufen. Hermine wünschte den Mädchen eine gute Nacht und ging hoch. Ginny versuchte zwar sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, ließ sie dann aber doch ziehen, da sie merkte, dass die Freundin genug von der ausgelassenen Plauderei hatte.

Da sie noch allein im Schlafsaal war, traute sie sich, das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht hervorzuholen, das sie in einem Buch aufbewahrte. Da niemand außer ihr wusste, von wem es stammte, wäre es zwar keine Katastrophe, wenn eines der anderen Mädchen jenes Geschenk sah, doch Hermine war es lieber, keine Ausreden erfinden zu müssen. Außerdem würden die Mädchen – allen voran Ginny – sie mit Fragen löchern und ihr viele gut gemeinte Ratschläge geben, die sie gar nicht wollte.

Selig lächelnd betrachtete sie das zarte blassblaue Blümchen. Es schien alles zu symbolisieren, was mit ihrer Beziehung zu Severus zusammenhing; zerbrechlich, fragil, fast unwirklich. Aber wunderschön auf seine ganz eigene Art.


	33. Chapter 33

Zu Hermines großem Bedauern bot sich auch am folgenden Tag keine Möglichkeit, Snape zu erwischen. Sie hatte keinen Unterricht bei ihm und von Professor Flitwick gab es dermaßen viele Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst, dass sie es nicht wagte unter einem Vorwand die Bibliothek zu verlassen und zu den Kerkern zu laufen.

Auf eine zufällige Begegnung konnte sie kaum hoffen; Snape lief nicht einfach so durchs Schloß, er beschränkte sich auf den Bereich der Kerker und allenfalls auf die Gewächshäuser, wenn er etwas bestimmtes für einen Trank benötigte.

Mit Feuereifer stürzte Hermine sich aufs Lernen; das war die beste Methode gegen Grübeln und Herzschmerz. Abends im Bett holten sie die Erinnerungen zwar ein, doch dachte sie dann an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht, die so wundervoll gewesen war, dass sie jeden Preis wert war.

Und am folgenden Nachmittag ergab sich endlich eine günstige Gelegenheit, unbemerkt zu den Kerkern zu gelangen. Es war kein Nachmittagsunterricht, die Hausaufgaben hatte Hermine schon fertig und die anderen Mädchen – und sogar einige der Jungen – waren oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, um irgendein Spiel zu spielen, bei dem man Karten ziehen und dann die Anweisung darauf befolgen musste ( von einfachen Zaubern bis hin zu laut aus dem Fenster gröhlen war alles dabei ) und das – natürlich – von Fred und George stammte.

Sollte sie jemand fragen, wohin sie wollte, würde sie ehrlich antworten können; schließlich würde sie bei Snape ja auch wegen einer dringenden Frage zu Zaubertränken anklopfen. Was ja im Grunde noch nicht mal eine Ausrede war.

Im Gang zu den kerkern war es gewohnt dunkel, still und kalt. In der Nähe war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, doch waren die Wände schalldicht, so dass Hermine weder hören konnte, was drinnen vor sich ging, noch würde jemand ihre leisen Schritte vernehmen.

Neben der Tür zu Snapes Büro hing eine Fackel an der Wand, die fast erloschen war. Das schwache Glimmen reichte kaum aus, Licht zu spenden.

Hermine atmete tief durch und straffte ihre Gestalt, ehe sie leicht an die Tür klopfte.

Keine Antwort erklang von drinnen.

Hermine klopfte stärker, möglich, dass er das leise Klopfen eben durch die schwere, zentimeterdicke Tür gar nicht gehört hatte.

Doch auch diesmal hörte sie keine tiefe Stimme, die sie herein bat.

Nervös trat Hermine von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wartete noch etwas, dann klopfte sie ein drittes Mal. „Professor Snape", rief sie, laut genug, dass er es auch durch die Tür würde hören können. „Professor Snape, ich bin es, Hermine Granger. Ich habe eine wichtige Frage…"

Ein Kichern hinter ihr ließ sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab herumwirbeln. In der Luft schwebte ein bläulich-weißer Geist. Er sah aus wie eine zerlaufene Pfütze geronnene Milch; seine Umrisse waren gezackt, das Gesicht schien gesprenkelt von was auch immer. Vom dicken Hals abwärts bestand sein Körper aus einer Art Cape oder vielleicht war es auch nur ein altes Bettlaken.

„Verschwinde", zischte Hermine. Sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, mit einem Geist zu diskutieren.

„Suchst wohl den Professor." Wieder kicherte das transparente Wesen. „Da kannste lange suchen."

Hermine drehte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu und ging gar nicht auf ihn ein. Geister zu ignorieren war meist die beste Methode, ihrem Spott zu entgehen. Früher oder später verloren sie dann von allein die Lust.

„Willst du wissen, wo er hin ist?"

Hermine zwang sich, so zu tun, als hätte sie die Stimme nicht gehört. Natürlich wüsste sie liebend gern, wo Snape sich gerade aufhielt, aber von dem Geist würde sie das wohl kaum erfahren. Wenn sie ihn jetzt danach fragte, lieferte sie ihm eine weitere Möglichkeit zum Spotten.

„Was willste denn von ihm?" Der Geist schwebte nun direkt vor ihr. Durch seinen Körper konnte Hermine die steinerne Wand sehen.

Sie unterdrückte den Wunsch, die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen oder nach ihm zu schlagen; beides hätte ihn nur amüsiert und ermutigt. Andererseits bekamen Geister so ziemlich alles mit, was in und um Hogwarts vor sich ging. Dieses Wissen teilten sie allerdings nur in den seltensten Fällen, wenn man sie fragte.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was du von ihm willst, sage ich dir, wo er ist."

Hermine beschloß, es zu versuchen. „Umgekehrt: Du sagst mir, wo Professor Snape ist und ich sage dir, was ich von ihm will."

„Ha, wieso sollte ich erst dir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Weil du was von mir willst", erwiderte Hermine mit süßem Lächeln.

Der Geist umflog langsam zweimal ihren Kopf. „Und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht gelogen hast? Womöglich läufst du davon, sobald ich dir sage, wo Professor Snape ist."

„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht verschwindest, sobald ich dir sage, was ich von Professor Snape will", konterte sie.

Die Patt-Situation schien dem zerfledderten Geist gar nicht zu gefallen. Er gab ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich und verharrte dann dicht vor Hermines Gesicht. „Hm, na schön, aber alles sage ich dir nicht sofort."

„Ich dir auch nicht", gab sie ungerührt zurück.

„Also, Professor Snape hat sein Büro bereits heute Vormittag verlassen." Der Geist streckte seine zerfledderte Hand aus und piekte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Hermines Brust. „Jetzt bist du aber dran."

Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern. Es musste ziemlich lustig aussehen, wie der zerfledderte Geist vor ihr schwebte und sie bedrohen wollte. Von seiner Berührung spürte sie natürlich nichts. „Ich will zu Professor Snape, weil ich eine Frage an ihn habe."

„Was denn für eine Frage?", wollte der Geist sogleich wissen.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wedelte mir ihrem erhobenen Zeigefinger. „Oh nein, so funktioniert dieses Spiel nicht. Jetzt bist du dran."

„Hmpf", machte der durchsichtige Geselle. „Also schön, ich habe mitbekommen, wie er mit jemandem geredet hat, durch den Kamin. Kurz darauf verschwand er dann."

„Mit wem hat er geredet?", fragte Hermine. Ein ungutes Gefühl, dessen Ursprung sie sich nicht erklären konnte, erfüllte sie.

„Du bist dran."

„Wie?" Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ich möchte Professor Snape eine Frage zu einem Zaubertrank stellen."

„Was für eine Frage genau?"

„Erst sagst du mir, mit wem Professor Snape durch den Kamin geredet hat", verlangte Hermine.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ehrlich, ich habe nicht sehen können, wer da mit ihm sprach."

„Und die Stimme, wie klang sie? Alt oder jung? Männlich oder weiblich?"

Der Geist merkte nicht, dass er eigentlich dran war mit dem Fragenstellen. „Hm, schwer zu sagen. Du weißt ja, wie das mit Flohpulver ist. Oder haben sie das inzwischen verbessert? Zu meiner Zeit – vor über 250 Jahren – störte es die Kommunikation erheblich, da musste man schon komplett selbst reinkommen, um sich gut unterhalten zu können."

„Ist heute nicht anders", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Die Stimme…"

„Ja, die Stimme. Ich würde sagen eher männlich."

„Und vom Alter her?", bohrte Hermine nach. Männlich konnte alles mögliche bedeuten. Die harmloseste Variante war, dass Dumbledore Snape einfach nur zu sich gerufen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung! Wie gesagt, sehr schwer zu verstehen. Aber kein Kind."

Was hätte ein Kind auch mit Snape zu bereden gehabt? Hermine unterdrückte ein resigniertes Seufzen. Viel halfen ihr seine Auskünfte bisher nicht weiter. „Danke. Und wohin ging er dann?"

„Ne du, jetzt bist du aber wirklich mit Antworten dran." Der Geist machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht, was viel mehr lustig als bedrohlich aussah.

„Eine Frage zu einem Erinnerungszaubertrank. Den nehmen wir momentan im Unterricht durch." Auch das war nicht wirklich gelogen.

„Und was noch?"

„Du bist dran."

„Oh nein, ich hab dir eben viel mehr als nur eine Antwort gegeben."

Hermine seufzte leise. „Nichts sonst. Was sollte ich denn anderes von Professor Snape wollen?"

„Was weiß ich denn? Ich bin nur ein erbarmungswürdiger alter Geist."

„Und ich nur eine einfache kleine Sechstklässlerin."

„Und ich weiß nicht mehr."

„Bitte." Hermine sah ihn aus unschuldigen großen Augen an. Der Geist war männlich oder es zumindest einst gewesen und zudem stammte er aus einer Zeit, in der Edelmänner Frauen gern jeden Wunsch erfüllten.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er dann hin ist."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt…", begann Hermine verwundert.

„Oh nein, ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du wissen willst, wo er hin ist. Nicht, dass ich die Antwort darauf kenne."

Hermine schnaubte wütend. „Du hast mich reingelegt!"

„Hab ich nicht", widersprach er sofort und legte seinen transparenten Kopf leicht schief. „Ich habe dich zu keiner Zeit angelogen. Und du hast mir ja anfangs auch nicht gesagt, dass du ihm bloß eine Frage über Zaubertränke stellen willst."

Hermine seufzte leise und wandte sich zum Gehen; es brachte nichts, weiter mit dem Geist zu reden oder vor Snapes Bürotür stehen zu bleiben. Möglicherweise würde es noch Stunden dauern, bis er zurückkehrte.

„He." Der Geist flog von hinten durch sie hindurch und verharrte dicht vor ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine keuchte leise. Seinen Finger vorhin hatte sie nicht gespürt, aber das komplette durchfliegen schon. Ein ziemlich seltsames Gefühl. „Lass so was bitte sein."

„Entschuldige. Wieso gehst du denn schon? Wir könnten uns doch noch ein wenig unterhalten. Einst fuhr ich als Kapitän eines Seelenfängers zur See. Ich habe wirklich viel zu erzählen."

„Das glaube ich dir, doch bedauerlicherweise habe ich keine Zeit." Hermine suchte nach einer Ausrede. Sie wollte wirklich nicht im finsteren kalten Flur bei den Kerkern mit einem Geist plaudern. „Wir schreiben morgen eine Klassenarbeit in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dafür sollte ich nun besser weiter lernen."

„Ich könnte dir dabei helfen. Hab zu meiner Zeit gegen viele finstere Gesellen gekämpft. Untote und normal lebendige, die sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben hatten."

„Danke, das ist ein sehr freundliches Angebot, aber ich hab schon einer Freundin versprochen, mit ihr zusammen zu lernen. Bin spät dran. Schönes herumspuken noch", wünschte sie ihm und lief davon.


	34. Chapter 34

Wo war bloß Snape? Die Frage ging Hermine den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie wagte nicht, McGonagall oder einen der anderen Lehrer danach zu fragen. Am Abend überlegte sie ein weiteres mal zu Snapes Büro zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Morgen hatte sie schließlich wieder Zaubertränke bei ihm, bis spätestens dann musste er zurück sein.

Dennoch schlief sie mit einem unruhigen Gefühl an diesem Abend ein. Auch das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht, das sie sich auf die Brust legte, vermochte nicht, sie zu beruhigen.

Jenes Gefühl verstärkte sich, als am nächsten Vormittag statt Snape Professor Sprout um die Ecke kam. Die Schüler, die relativ geordnet vor dem Klassenraum warteten, sahen einander fragend an.

„Professor Snape ist leider verhindert, daher werde ich seine Stunde übernehmen", erklärte sie und ließ die Klasse ein.

Hermine tauschte einen Blick mit Harry, der ebenso ahnungslos schien, wie die anderen Schüler. Unglücklich oder besorgt wirkte jedoch keiner. Die meisten schienen froh, statt dem strengen Snape die kleine Kräuterkundelehrerin als Vertretung zu haben.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde hielt Hermine es aus, dann ging sie nach vorne zu Professor Sprout. Ihre Klassenkameraden strömten bereits hungrig der großen Halle entgegen, denn es war nun Mittagspause. „Professor Sprout, entschuldigen Sie, aber wann ist Professor Snape wohl zurück?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", sagte sie und richtete ihren schief sitzenden Flickenhut in eine gerade Position. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich vorhin kurzfristig gebeten, für ihn einzuspringen. Geht es um eine Frage zu Zaubertränken? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen da ja weiterhelfen, Miss Granger."

„Ich fürchte nicht, Professor." Hermine suchte nach einer glaubwürdigen Ausrede. „Professor Snape nahm mit uns etliche schwierige Erinnerungstränke durch. Auch in meinem Praktikum ließ er mich einen solchen Trank zubereiten. Dazu würde ich ihm gern noch ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Hm, ja, hab´s im Klassenbuch gelesen." Sie zupfte wieder an ihrem Hut herum, der schon wieder in eine ziemliche Seitenlage gerutscht war. „Also wenn es nur um die Zutaten geht, da kann ich Ihnen schon einiges drüber sagen."

„Vor allem um die Zubereitung. Die ist nämlich sehr heikel. Da darf man nicht zu oft oder falsch herum rühren."

„Ich weiß. Hab doch auch mal Zaubertränke gehabt", sagte sie freundlich.

„Natürlich." Hermine errötete leicht. „Ich wollte auch nicht andeuten…"

„Hab das schon richtig verstanden, Miss Granger. Also fragen Sie nur weiter."

„Aber über diese speziellen Erinnerungstränke wissen Sie nichts, oder?"

„Nicht viel. Das ist Professor Snapes Fachgebiet. Ich kenne niemanden, der es da mit ihm aufnehmen könnte." Sie lachte leise. „Aber sobald er zurück ist, wird er Ihnen Ihre Fragen sicher gern beantworten."

„Ja, bestimmt", murmelte Hermine und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Dennoch vielen dank auch Ihnen, Professor. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Ihnen auch, Miss Granger", wünschte Sprout und zupfte wieder an ihrem Hut.

Sehr nachdenklich ging Hermine in die große Halle. Dass der einzelgängerische Snape nicht sagte, wohin er verschwand, sollte sie nicht verwundern. Dumbledore wusste wahrscheinlich wo er war, doch den konnte Hermine nicht fragen. So scharfsinnig, wie der Direktor von Hogwarts war, würde er sie sofort durchschauen.

„Also so schlimm, dass man ihn gar nicht essen kann, ist der Eintopf nun wirklich nicht."

Rons Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren Grübeleien. „Was?"

„Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?", grinste er.

„Bei dem Aufsatz für Muggelkunde."

„Na, darüber musst du ja wohl nicht nachdenken."

„Ach ja, wie könnte ich auch vergessen, dass meine Eltern Mugel sind", fauchte sie und stand so heftig auf, dass Ron zurück wich.

„So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint!" Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit energischen Schritten davon stampfte. „Hermine, warte!", rief er und folgte ihr.

Hermine hörte ihn zwar, ignorierte ihn jedoch. Sie wollte mit niemandem reden. An der Tür hatte er sie eingeholt, sehr zur Belustigung nicht weniger Schüler, die das sich ihnen bietende Schauspiel gespannt verfolgten. Sie fixierte Ron mit einem bösen Blick. „Es ist mir egal, wie du was gemeint hast. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe, klar."

Ihm klappte der Mund auf. „Aber…"

Ginny tauchte neben ihm auf und stieß ihren älteren Bruder leicht an. „Ron, komm mit, los. Die gucken schon alle", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

Einen kurzen Moment noch starrte er Hermine nach, die ohne ein weiteres Wort oder sich umzudrehen gegangen war. Dann ließ er sich von Ginny mitziehen. „Was ist denn bloß mit ihr? Schon seit Tagen ist sie so komisch drauf."

„Sie ist nicht komisch drauf, aber du nervst", sagte Ginny in schonungsloser Geschwisterehrlichkeit. Doch ein wenig hatte Ron ja wirklich recht; Hermine ging ihnen tatsächlich aus dem Weg.

Wütend lief Hermine zum See, legte einen Wärmezauber um sich und setzte sich. Im Gemeinschaftsraum würde sie nur auf die anderen Gryffindors stoßen, da sich ein Großteil nach dem Mittagessen dort einfand. Auf Gesellschaft war sie genauso wenig aus wie auf Ablenkung.

Wenn doch nur dieses Gefühl in ihr endlich vergehen würde! Nicht die Liebe, die sie für Severus empfand, sondern jenes ungute Ziehen in ihrem Herzen. Mit der Sehnsucht nach ihm konnte sie leben; selbst, wenn er sich an gar nichts erinnerte und sie für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit ignorierte, beziehungsweise genauso behandelte wie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren, so hatte sie doch die Erinnerungen an die zwei schönsten Wochen ihres Lebens.

Aber dieses Gefühl von Bedrohung ließ sie fast wahnsinnig werden. Es pochte in ihr, schien ihr zuzurufen, endlich zu handeln.

Ihre Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um ein Grasbüschel. Wenn sie doch nur einen Anhaltspunkt hätte, irgendetwas. Aber sie wusste überhaupt nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte. Der alte Geist hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass Severus mit einer männlichen Person gesprochen hatte und daraufhin verschwunden war.

Sie war nun endgültig überzeugt, dass Severus in Gefahr schwebte, in sehr großer Gefahr. In jener letzten gemeinsamen Nacht hatte sie eine Verbindung zu ihm aufgebaut, die über das Körperliche hinaus ging.

Ruhelos stand sie auf, wischte sich zerquetschte Grashalme von den Händen und begann herumzulaufen. Nicht achtend, wohin sie trat, scheuchte sie eine fette Kröte auf, die mit protestierendem Quaken vor ihr in die Höhe sprang und mit dem nächsten Satz in den See flüchtete.

Ob Legilimentik wohl auch in diesem Fall helfen könnte? Im verbotenen Wald hatte es so funktioniert, allerdings waren sie dort nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt gewesen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder, legte die Hände an die Schläfen und konzentrierte sich auf Snape. Sie stellte ihn sich vor, wie sie ihn sich in ihrer wunderbaren letzten Nacht eingeprägt hatte; die dunklen Augen, in denen so viele unergründliche Geheimnisse schimmerten, die markanten Züge und das Lächeln, das er ihr geschenkt hatte.

Sie hatte gespürt, wie sich nicht nur ihre Körper miteinander vereinigten, sondern damit einher eine Verbindung ihrer Geistsphären entstand. Die Liebe, die sie ihm auf diesem Äther sandte, war als Echo zurückgekommen, ebenso wie sie die zärtlichen Gedanken, die er ihr geschickt hatte, reflektiert hatte.

Doch jetzt konnte sie nichts spüren, keine Antwort, nicht mal ein leises, mentales Flüstern war in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine stand auf und lief zurück zum Schloß. Vielleicht hatte sie mehr Glück, wenn sie es an einem anderen Ort versuchte.

Leise und unauffällig ging sie den Weg zu den Kerkern hinunter. Von dem alten Kapitänsgeist war nichts zu sehen. Hermine versuchte erst gar nicht an Snapes Bürotür zu klopfen, sondern ging direkt zu seinen privaten Gemächern.

„Alchemie", flüsterte sie und hielt die Luft an.

Die Tür schwang mit einem leisen Quietschen auf; er hatte das Passwort also nicht geändert. Ängstlich spähte Hermine den Gang hinunter. Kein Geist zeigte sich, auch kein Slytherinschüler.

Sie huschte hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Daran, was Snape mit ihr machen würde, wenn er sie in seinen Räumen erwischte und sich nicht erinnern konnte, was sie hier noch vor wenigen Tagen miteinander getan hatten, wollte sie lieber nicht denken.

Langsam durchquerte sie das Zimmer, an dem Schreibtisch vorbei, auf dem ein leeres Blatt Pergament und daneben ein Fässchen mit einem eingetrockneten Tintenrest standen. Also hatte er etwas schreiben wollen? Nicht unbedingt, denn Schreibgerät lag bei ihm stets griffbereit. Und Tinte trocknete rasch ein.

Hermine ging weiter, blieb vor dem Bett stehen, das ordentlich aufgeschüttelt und zugedeckt war. Natürlich, die Hauselfen kümmerten sich schließlich um alle bewohnten Zimmer im Schloß.

Auf der Suche nach einem persönlichen Gegenstand glitt Hermines Blick durch den Raum. Sie nahm eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, ein schweres, in dunkles Schweinsleder gebundenes Werk. Auf dem Deckel waren eingravierte Schriftzeichen, die sie nicht kannte.

Hermine stellte es zurück und nahm ein anderes zur Hand. Zaubertränke in Wort und Bild. Doch eine Verbindung zu Severus ermöglichte ihr auch dieses Buch nicht. Sie musste etwas persönlicheres finden.

Kurz kam ihr in den Sinn an seinen Kleiderschrank zu gehen, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass Schmutzwäsche ja sofort von den Hauselfen abgeholt wurde und nur frisch gewaschene und gebügelte Sachen im Schrank hingen. Außerdem hatte Severus ganz sicher keine enge Beziehung zu seinen Hosen, Hemden und Capes.

Sämtliche Wohngegenstände schieden aus dem gleichen Grund aus. Nichts hier hatte für ihn eine größere Bedeutung. Hermine kehrte zum Bett zurück, setzte sich und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Buch, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Es sah schon ziemlich abgegriffen aus, eine alte Ausgabe von Zaubertränke – ihre Bedeutung und Entwicklung in der Geschichte.

Hermine kannte das Buch, es war Teil des Lehrstoffes in Geschichte der Zauberei. Es stand sicher nichts drin, was ihr weiter helfen würde, doch einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schlug sie das Buch auf.

Ihr entgegen fiel ein getrocknetes Vergissmeinnicht, pergamentdünn und zerbrechlich, doch sorgsam und sicher aufbewahrt im Buch.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermine schluchzte leise vor Glück. Das Vergissmeinnicht in seinem Buch – auf seinem Nachttisch! – war der Beweis, den sie noch gebraucht hatte. Er erinnerte sich wirklich noch daran, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Das bedeutete, dass sie eine Chance hatten. Sie würden einen Weg finden, zusammen sein zu können, irgendwie, da war Hermine sich ganz sicher. Und dann würde sie wieder in seinen Armen liegen und seine Küsse spüren können.

Sie drückte das Vergissmeinnicht vorsichtig an ihre Brust, wie sie es jeden Abend mit ihrem eigenen tat. Und bald würde sie auch Severus wieder an sich drücken können, seine Nähe genießen.

Ihre glückliche Stimmung fand jäh ein Ende, als sie merkte, dass sie auch durch das getrocknete Blümchen nichts von Severus spüren konnte. Das Gefühl, das er in Gefahr schwebte, blieb zwar in ihr, doch sie hatte noch immer nichts greifbares.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Vergissmeinnicht in das Buch zurück und wandte sich zur Tür. Sie musste Snape unbedingt finden.

Als sie hoch ging, stellte sie fest, dass es bereits Abend war; sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Die Schüler waren bereits alle in ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen und wenn sie keinen Ärger wollte, beeilte sie sich besser und ließ sich nicht erwischen.

Das Geräusch von Schritten veranlasste sie hinter einer Statue in Deckung zu gehen. Sie hielt den Atem an und lugte vorsichtig am Arm des steinernen Kriegers vorbei in den Gang. Niemand war zu sehen, vermutlich war derjenige, der eben dort entlang gegangen war, in eine der Abzweigungen abgebogen. Hogwarts war der reinste Bienenstock; es gab überall Gänge und Türen.

Hermine wartete noch einen Moment, ehe sie sich hervor wagte. Das Licht war bereits gedämpft worden und so bemerkte sie die Gestalt, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem der Wasserspeierstatuen stand, nicht sofort. Erst wenige Meter von ihr entfernt sah Hermine, dass sie nicht so allein war, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

Mit all ihrer Selbstbeherrschung gelang es Hermine, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Das Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, ihre Finger waren eiskalt, die Handinnenflächen schweißnaß. An Flucht war nicht zu denken und es gab nichts, hinter dem sie in Deckung hätte gehen können. Die steinernen Wasserspeier standen ihr gegenüber, boten aber niemandem Schutz, der größer als eine Katze war.

Regungslos blieb sie stehen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Wer sollte schon hier zu so später Stunde herumlaufen? Im besten Fall ein Schüler, der ebenso wie Hermine verbotenerweise unterwegs war, im schlimmsten Fall ein Lehrer, der gleich einen saftigen Punkteabzug für Gryffindor kassieren würde. Und im allerschlimmsten Fall Filch, der große Freude daran hätte, sie persönlich zu McGonagall zu bringen.

Die Gestalt trug weite, mehrlagige bunte Schals, die jedoch nicht ausreichten, die Knochigkeit ihres mageren Körpers zu kaschieren. Sie drehte sich nun leicht schwankend um und richtete durch Brillengläser riesig wirkende Augen auf Hermine. Professor Sybill Trelawney schien das Mädchen im ersten Moment gar nicht zu erkennen.

Eine Sherryfahne wehte Hermine entgegen und sie unterdrückte das Verlangen, ihre Nase kraus zu ziehen.

Trelawney machte einen Schritt nach vorn und geriet ins straucheln. Ob sie von sich aus fiel oder sich in einem ihrer langen Schals verheddert hatte, vermochte Hermine nicht zu sagen. Die Lehrerin war zu weit entfernt, als dass Hermine sie rechtzeitig auffangen konnte.

So eilte sie nun zu ihr und kniete neben ihr nieder. „Professor Trelawney, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Trelawney war auf die Knie gefallen und hatte sich – wohl eher instinktiv als bewusst – mit den Händen abgestützt. Als bemerke sie ihre Schülerin erst jetzt, schaute sie Hermine aus leicht glasigen Augen an. „Ja…"

„Soll ich lieber Madam Pomfrey holen?", fragte Hermine und streckte der Wahrsagelehrerin hilfreich ihre Hand hin. Trelawney erschien ihr so zerbrechlich, als sei sie aus Glas.

Trelawney starrte einen Moment lang nur darauf, als wisse sie nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie atmete seufzend aus und eine weitere Sherrywolke hüllte Hermine ein.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie Hilfe holte. Die Lehrerin wirkte so verwirrt. Und betrunken. Nein, besser das erfuhr niemand sonst. Zumal Hermine selbst sich dann unangenehmen Fragen hätte stellen müssen. Trelawney selbst würde sehr wahrscheinlich morgen früh ganz vergessen haben, dass sie ihr begegnet war.

Endlich griff Trelawney nach Hermines dargebotener Hand. Im nächsten Augenblick stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Tod … Tod … und Schwärze … nein … schwarze Tücher in Blut getaucht. Ach! Wie schrecklich!" Sybill seufzte theatralisch und schlug ihre dünnen langen Finger vors Gesicht.

Erschrocken starrte Hermine sie an. Durch den Schrei und vor allem den Tonfall hatten sich ihre Nackenhärchen aufgerichtet und sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser den Rücken herunter gekippt. „Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?"

Trelawney ließ ihre mageren Hände sinken und legte sie auf ihre ebenso knochigen Knie. Mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf schaute sie Hermine an. „Womit denn, mein Kind? Es ist doch so ein schöner Abend. Hilfst du mir bitte auf?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, die Seherin erneut zu berühren. Eigentlich gab sie nichts auf Trelawneys Prophezeiungen, doch eben hatte die Wahrsagelehrerin sie wirklich erschreckt. „Professor Trelawney, Sie sagten gerade etwas von Tod und Blut."

„Habe ich das, mein Kind?" Trelawneys riesige Augen blickten Hermine verwundert an, während sie sich mit Hilfe des Mädchens aufrichtete.

„Ja. Und Sie erwähnten schwarze Tücher. Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Trelawneys Stimme klang so leicht, als plaudere sie über das Wetter. Sie strich ihre Schals glatt und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Dann war es also keine echte Vision, die Sie eben hatten?"

„Ich habe nur echte Visionen; alles bedeutet etwas." Trelawneys ließ Hermines Arm los, trippelte schwankend zu einem Wasserspeier und holte die Flasche Sherry hervor, die sie hinter dem steinernen Leib deponiert hatte. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck davon, wischte sich mit einem ihrer Schals über den Mund und trippelte weiter.

Hermine starrte ihr noch nach, als die Lehrerin bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. Trelawney war sturzbetrunken und selbst im nüchternen Zustand konnte man nicht viel auf ihre Vorhersagen geben.

Aber schwarze Tücher, in Blut getaucht? Severus trug schwarz, immer. Hermine war überzeugt, dass sich in seinem gesamten Kleiderschrank kein Stück in einer anderen Farbe finden lassen würde. Und Tod…

Hermine fröstelte erneut und rieb sich über ihre eiskalten Unterarme. Nein, das konnte nicht mit Severus zusammenhängen. Und Professor Trelawney liebte es geradezu, Leuten den Tod voraus zu sagen. Selbst Harry hatte sie schon unzählige Male einen schrecklichen Tod prophezeit.

Aber ihre neueste Prophezeiung kombiniert mit dem unruhigen Gefühl ließ Hermine schaudern. Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen getreten waren. Mit Heulen fand sie Severus ganz sicher nicht.

Und heute war es zu spät, um loszuziehen, noch dazu hatte sie keinen Plan, wo sie mit suchen beginnen sollte. Ganz davon ab käme sie gar nicht unbemerkt aus dem Schloß raus. Filch und seine Katze Mrs. Norris lauerten geradezu auf Schüler, die die Hausregeln verletzten.

Hermine schlüpfte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem Bett. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen bereits. Nur Lavender Brown hob den Kopf. Hermine konnte ihre Silhouette in der Dunkelheit gerade so erkennen. Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger an den Mund, eine stumme Bitte zu schweigen.

Lavender nickte einmal und ließ sich auf ihr Kissen zurück sinken. Es war nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass eines der Mädchen zu nächtlicher Stunde unterwegs war. Sie selbst hatte sich auch schon das ein oder andere Mal hinaus geschlichen.


	36. Chapter 36

„Harry?" Zappelig hatte Hermine gewartet, bis er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, doch bevor er Ron folgen konnte, hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt und mit sich gezogen.

„Muss ja enorm wichtig sein, so wie du guckst", grinste er und deutete Ron, der fragend zu ihm sah und Handzeichen gab, dass er schon vorgehen sollte.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry", sagte sie scharf und sah ihn fest an. „Ich brauche deinen Tarnumhang."

„Was?" Er starrte sie aus Augen an, die so weit aufgerissen waren, dass sie größenmäßig an Trelawneys herankamen.

„Wirst du wohl leiser sprechen", zischte sie und schob ihn in eine Nische. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt strömten Schüler vorbei, auf dem Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Klassenräumen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt Hausaufgaben auszutauschen oder einander den neuesten Klatsch zu erzählen, als dass sie auf Harry oder sie achteten.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Wofür brauchst du ihn denn?"

„Gibst du ihn mir?"

„Sicher." Er zuckte leicht eine Schulter. Hermine und Ron waren die einzigen Personen, denen er seinen Tarnumhang leihweise überließ. „Aber wofür brauchst du ihn?"

„Willst du ihn mir nun geben oder nicht?", fauchte sie gereizt.

„Puh", machte Harry und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Wenn Hermine in dieser Stimmung war, ließ man sie besser in Ruhe.

„Tut mir leid." Hermine merkte, dass sie bessere Karten hatte, wenn sie freundlicher zu Harry war; zumal es mit dem Tarnumhang allein nicht getan war. Sie brauchte eine verdammt gute Ausrede, wenn sie länger als ein paar Stunden wegbleiben musste. „Bitte, Harry."

Ihre Augen blickten so flehend, dass er ohnehin nicht hätte widersprechen können. Und was sollte schon passieren? Das hier war schließlich Hermine. Vermutlich wollte sie mit dem Tarnumhang bloß in die Bibliothek. „Okay, aber nicht jetzt, ja? Wir sind eh schon zu spät dran und du weißt genau, wie streng McGonagall ist. Ich geb ihn dir nach dem Mittagessen. Ist das früh genug?"

Hermine nickte, erleichtert, dass sie bald den Tarnumhang hatte und noch mehr, dass Harry keine Fragen stellte. Sie lief neben ihm her zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Keine fünf Sekunden, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, kam auch schon Professor McGonagall herein und begann mit dem Unterricht.

Hermine versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Snape und der Frage, wo er gerade war. Darüber nachzudenken, wie es ihm ging, verbot sie sich strikt. Zu ihrem Glück war Professor McGonagall viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Neville Longbottom den Verwandlungszauber zu erklären, der Eulen als riesige Greife erscheinen ließ, um überhaupt auf andere Schüler zu achten.

In der dritten Stunde stand wieder Zaubertränke auf dem Plan und auch diesmal vertrat Professor Sprout Snape. Niemand fragte, wo Snape war oder wann er zurück kommen würde. Und Professor Sprout verlor kein Wort über die Abwesenheit ihres Kollegen. Sie ließ die Schüler einen einfachen Trank zur Abwehr von Flüchen anrühren und tadelte Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die allzu sehr miteinander tuschelten.

Wie versprochen gab Harry Hermine den Tarnumhang. Sie hatten sich etwas früher vom Mittagstisch verabschiedet und waren nun allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

„Danke, Harry." Hermine sah ihn eindringlich an. „Könntest du noch etwas für mich tun?"

„Was denn?", fragte er zurück. Irgendwie verhielt Hermine sich seit Tagen schon so geheimnisvoll. Und Ron hatte sie gestern geradezu angefahren. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn um eine Erklärung gebeten, aber da hatte Harry ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen können. Zumindest hatte es Ron dann getröstet, das Harry selbst zugab, aus Mädchen nicht schlau zu werden.

Nervös befeuchtete Hermine sich ihre Lippen. Sie hatte sich die Worte zwar sorgsam zurechtgelegt, aber sie wusste, wie hartnäckig Harry sein konnte. „Vielleicht werde ich länger als nur ein paar Stunden wegbleiben. Könntest du mich dann entschuldigen?"

„Was?" Er starrte sie groß an. „Wo um alles in der Welt willst du denn hin?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Bitte Harry, es ist wirklich wichtig für mich."

„Ja, das muss es wohl sein, wenn ausgerechnet du die Schulregeln ignorieren willst und mir noch nicht mal genügend vertraust, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Hermine vernahm die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme und drückte kurz seinen Arm. „Es ist nichts verbotenes. Und auch nichts unrechtes, wirklich."

„Aber trotzdem kannst du mir nicht sagen, um was es sich da handelt."

„Habe ich dich über jede Einzelheit ausgefragt, wenn du mal wieder unterwegs gewesen bist?" Sie klang ruhig, freundlich, nicht anklagend.

Harry seufzte leise und glaubte, zu verstehen. Hermine war verliebt. Und wahrscheinlich in einen Jungen von einem der anderen Häuser. Aber nein, das konnte ja nicht sein, denn da würde ein Treffen nicht mehrere Stunden dauern. Viktor Krum, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich, der musste es sein! Hermine hatte ihn schließlich beim Weihnachtsball geküsst. Und bestimmt hatten sie sich in den vergangenen Monaten geeult. Jetzt wollten sie sich treffen. Und da Krum auf die Zauberschule Durmstrang ging, brauchte sie natürlich für ein solches Treffen mehr Zeit.

„Harry?"

Hermines Frage riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er lächelte sie an. „Klar, geh du nur. Und viel Spaß. Was genau soll ich sagen, wenn du heute Abend oder gar morgen früh noch nicht zurück bist?"

Auch das hatte Hermine sich bereits überlegt. „Erzähl bitte, ich sei zu meinen Eltern gefahren, wichtige familiäre Angelegenheiten. Und dass ich daher keine Zeit hatte, mich bei McGonagall oder Dumbledore abzumelden."

Harry pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Hui, wenn das rauskommt…"

„Ja, dann bekomme ich richtig, richtig Ärger." Sie fing seinen Blick ein. „Aber das ist meine Angelegenheit, ja. Du sagst nur, was du weißt, keine Spekulationen. Und da du keinen Grund hattest, mir nicht zu glauben, wird man dich kaum zur Rechenschaft ziehen können."

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht", murmelte Harry.

„Harry, ich tue doch nichts unrechtes. Gerade du müsstest mich da doch verstehen können."

„Jaaah", antwortete er gedehnt. Natürlich verstand er, dass verliebte Gefühle über Schulregeln standen. Und etliche Schüler seines Jahrgangs – und auch darunter – machten oft genug nichts anderes. Aber doch nicht Hermine! Nicht seine beste Freundin, die Klassenbeste, die Perfekte, die sich stets an alle Vorschriften hielt.

„Also abgemacht?", hakte sie nach.

„Versprochen." Er seufzte leise und verbiss sich die Frage, warum es ausgerechnet Viktor Krum sein musste. „Sollte dich jemand vermissen und mich nach deinem Verbleib fragen, sage ich, dass du rasch weg musstest und bei deinen Eltern bist."

„Danke, Harry, bist ein Schatz." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und wollte gehen, doch Harry hielt sie am Arm fest.

Er räusperte sich. „Hör mal Hermine, manchmal sind Jungs … na ja, manchmal wollen sie halt nur, dass ein Mädchen zu ihnen kommt, mit ihr ein wenig Spaß haben und dann interessiert sie nicht weiter, was das Mädchen sonst noch so denkt und fühlt. Vielleicht solltest du besser…"

„Deine Besorgnis ist wirklich nett, Harry, aber bitte misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten." Sie packte den Tarnumhang etwas fester, den sie in einem unscheinbaren Leinenbeutel unter dem Arm trug.

Er hätte ihre Antwort ahnen können; wer wollte schließlich schon hören, dass man es besser bleiben lassen sollte, sich mit der Person seines Herzens zu treffen. Und selbst hatte er in der Beziehung mit Cho ja auch auf keinen seiner Freunde gehört. Jedes Wort gegen Cho war bei ihm auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Hermine würde sicher nicht anders reagieren, wenn er jetzt damit anfing, ihr Viktor Krum madig zu machen.

Hermine ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal und nahm das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht aus ihrem Buch. Sie drückte es kurz an ihre Lippen, dann legte sie es vorsichtig in einen Brustbeutel und hängte ihn sich so um, dass er unter ihrem Pullover und damit nicht zu sehen war. Es war nicht nötig, das Blümchen mitzunehmen, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber sie fühlte sich besser, wenn sie es bei sich trug.

Nachdenklich glitt ihr Blick durch den Raum. Gab es irgendwas, das mitzunehmen von Vorteil war? Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie ohnehin dabei, der würde ihr bei Nacht Licht spenden. Nicht so viel wie eine Lampe zwar, aber doch ausreichend.

Sie zog sich einen zweiten Pullover über. Wärmezauber hielten nicht alles ab, schon gar nicht auf Dauer und die Abende waren bereits recht kalt. Ihre Schuhe waren fest und für längere Strecken geeignet. Geld würde sie sehr wahrscheinlich nicht brauchen, daher steckte Hermine keines ein. Wasser ließ sich überall finden, nicht nötig also, sich damit abzuschleppen. Und so lange, dass Proviant nötig war, hatte sie dann doch nicht vor, wegzubleiben.

Hermine ging zum See. Erst, als sie sicher war wirklich allein und unbeobachtet zu sein, legte sie den Tarnumhang an. Vor Raubtieren war sie damit nicht wirklich geschützt; die feinen Nasen würde sie trotz des Umhangs leicht wittern können. Doch zuerst mal ging es ihr darum, unbemerkt vom Schloßgelände zu kommen.


	37. Chapter 37

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gehen sollte, also folgte sie ihrem Gefühl. Und das ließ sie den Weg in den verbotenen Wald einschlagen. Den Tarnumhang ließ sie an. Sie fühlte sich sicherer damit.

Der Teil des verbotenen Waldes, den sie durchquerte, war recht hell und nicht so verwachsen wie an vielen anderen Stellen. Es gab sogar so etwas wie einen richtigen Weg; durch die Hufe unzähliger Zentauren, Einhörner und Hirsche fest getrampelte Erde.

Nach einiger Zeit – es mochten vielleicht zwei oder drei Stunden vergangen sein – bemerkte sie, dass sie an den Waldrand kam. Ein Stück weiter entdeckte Hermine ein Gebäude und schlich vorsichtig näher heran.

Es war eher eine Hütte als ein richtiges Haus, alt und baufällig mit windschiefem Dach, von dem sich bereits an etlichen Stellen das Reet gelöst hatte. Ein Fensterladen hing nur noch an der unteren Verankerung am Rahmen und schwang quietschend hin und her. Die Scheiben fehlten komplett und innen war es so finster, dass die Fenster an die Augenhöhlen eines Skeletts erinnerten.

Hermine schauderte und war froh, den Tarnumhang zu tragen. Sie erwartete, jeden Moment einen mit schweren Eisenketten klappernden Geist auftauchen zu sehen. Oder einen lebendigen Meuchelmörder, der mit schwingender Axt auf sie zustürzte.

All ihren Mut zusammennehmend und sich einredend, dass ihr unter dem Tarnumhang schon nichts passieren würde, trat Hermine an eines der Fenster und spähte hinein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie Umrisse erkennen konnte. In der Fensternische hing ein riesiges Spinnenetz in dem eine dicke schwarze Spinne auf Beute lauerte. Staub lag zentimeterhoch auf dem Sims. Innen konnte Hermine nah vorm Fenster einen Tisch erkennen, der ebenso staubbedeckt war. Weiter hinten im Raum stand ein Bett mit mottenzerfressener Matratze, ein Stück daneben ein Schrank, an dem die Türen fehlten. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde in den Fächern noch irgendetwas aufbewahrt werden.

Diese Bruchbude stand wahrscheinlich bereits seit Jahren leer. Wer auch immer sie einst als Unterschlupf genutzt hatte – zum länger drin wohnen war sie definitiv zu klein und unkomfortabel – war längst verschwunden.

Hermine wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging weiter. Von der Hütte weg führte eine Art Straße, zumindest war es wohl mal eine gewesen. Die Sträucher wucherten von beiden Seiten aus über den einst befestigten Weg, auf dem nun von unten Wurzeln und Unkraut zwischen den Steinen empor drängten. Der Geruch von vermoderndem feuchten Laub hing schwer in der Luft.

Hermine war gezwungen langsam zu gehen und genau auf den Boden zu achten. Die Dämmerung zog auf, doch sie wagte nicht ihren Zauberstab als Leuchte zu benutzen; damit wäre sie trotz Tarnumhang weithin sichtbar. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war, wenn sie nicht bemerkt wurde.

An einen mannshohen Felsen gelehnt ruhte sie sich kurz aus. Um sie herum wurde es dunkler. Die Bäume rechts und links von ihr reckten sich schwarz gen Himmel. Sie hatten bereits einen Großteil ihres Laubes verloren, so dass ihre nackten Äste an dünne Arme erinnerten, mit Fingern, die nach ihr zu greifen schienen, wenn sie vom stärker werdenden Wind bewegt wurden.

Hinter ihr raschelte etwas und mit aller Selbstbeherrschung unterdrückte Hermine einen Schrei. Nur ein Niffler, redete sie sich ein. Es war lächerlich, Angst zu haben. Ein Niffler würde weglaufen, sobald er sie witterte. Ein Werwolf sie angreifen und das so schnell, dass sie es gar nicht bemerken würde. Kein Grund also, sich vorher verrückt zu machen.

Hermine ging vorsichtig weiter, doch bereits nach wenigen Metern stellte sie fest, dass sie kaum vorankommen konnte. Der Mond war von Wolken verdeckt, so dass es nun wirklich stockfinster war. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wohin sie ging und bei diesem unebenen Boden würde sie alle paar Schritte stolpern.

Sie überlegte, ob sie zu der verlassenen Hütte zurückgehen sollte. Besser als der nackte Waldboden war das allemal, auch wenn das verfallene Gebäude nicht wirklich Schutz bieten würde. Wahrscheinlich regnete es an sämtlichen Stellen durch und zog an allen Ecken und Kanten. Aber sie würde sich auch in so einer Hütte sicherer fühlen, als allein im Wald.

Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie sich umdrehte und einen Schritt in Richtung der Bruchbude ging, vernahm sie Kampfgeräusche. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille der Nacht, gleich darauf ein zweiter. Hermine schloß kurz die Augen und ihre rechte Hand hielt den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Dies war die Zeit der nachtaktiven Räuber. Jetzt zogen Wölfe, Werwölfe, Eulen und andere Kreaturen der Nacht aus, um ihre Beute zu schlagen.

Ein weiterer Schrei, gefolgt von Rascheln und etwas schwerem, das in trockenem Laub zu Boden fiel. Dann ein Blitz, der die Schwärze durchschnitt und einen Baum in Flammen setzte.

Hermine erschrak. Kein Raubtier konnte Blitze schleudern. Der stärker gewordene Wind strich ihr zwar durchs Haar und drückte den Umhang eng an ihren Leib, aber es herrschte kein Unwetter. Nein, dieser Blitz musste von einem Menschen stammen, einem Zauberer, der zur Verteidigung oder um jemanden damit zu treffen, Energieblitze schleuderte.

Der Geruch des brennenden Baumes stach ihr scharf in die Nase. Vor Angst klopfte ihr das Herz so stark, dass sie glaubte, es müsse weithin hörbar sein. Dennoch lief sie auf den brennenden Baum zu. Das Feuer flackerte empor, leckte in den Himmel und ließ gespenstische Schatten über den Boden tanzen.

Neue Schreie, ein weiterer Blitz, der diesmal schräg nach oben schoß und wie eine umgedrehte Sternschnuppe verglühte. Hermine drückte sich an einen Baum, umklammerte den borkigen Stamm und spähte nach vorn. Im Schein des Feuers konnte sie mehrere Gestalten erkennen. Alle waren sie dunkel gekleidet und Hermine war zu weit entfernt, um unterscheiden zu können, ob es sich um Männer oder Frauen handelte.

Ein Blitz zuckte scheinbar aus dem Nichts empor, traf eine der Gestalten und mit einem grässlichen Schrei, den sie garantiert bis an ihr Lebensende nicht vergessen würde, ging die Person in Flammen auf, lief noch einige Schritte, bevor sie, immer noch schreiend, zusammenbrach.

Das furchtbare Schreien verstummte und der Geruch von brennendem Fleisch und versengtem Haar wehte zu Hermine hinüber. Sie schluckte, um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. Wer auch immer dort verbrannte, ihm oder ihr konnte niemand mehr helfen.

Ein weiterer Blitz und neue Schreie, verzweifelt und kämpferisch, schmerzerfüllt und zornig. Neben ihr das Knacken des brennenden Holzes und Funken, die in der Luft verglühten. Hermine presste sich enger an den Baum, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder den Blick abzuwenden. Die Borke drückte in die weiche Haut ihrer Finger, doch sie spürte den Schmerz nicht.

Der Kampf vor ihr ging weiter. Sie zählte vier Personen, fünf, wenn sie die inzwischen verbrannte mitrechnete. Sie zwang sich, nicht zu der Stelle hinüber zu sehen, an der die noch immer schwelende Leiche lag.

Jemand lief weg, verschwand krachend im Unterholz, eine zweite Person folgte. Neue Blitze, ein weiterer Schrei, dann wieder ein Blitz und ein Dritter flüchtete in den Wald.

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Sie konnte die vierte Person nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht war sie auch geflohen, zur anderen Seite. Doch ein geradezu drängendes Gefühl zog sie vorwärts, auf den Kampfplatz zu.

Hermine stolperte über eine Wurzel und wäre um ein Haar gestürzt. Ihre Beine zitterten und ängstlich suchten ihre Augen den Boden ab. Das Feuer des brennenden Baumes reichte aus, um Umrisse erkennen zu können. Voller Schrecken erkannte sie, dass es keine Wurzel, sondern der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Leib eines Menschen war, über den sie eben gestolpert war. Die Hitze des Feuers hatte den Stoff der Kleidung mit Fleisch, Muskeln, Fett und Knochen verschmelzen lassen. Die zu Fäusten geballten Hände waren in Brusthöhe erhoben, so, als würde er – oder sie, denn es war nicht feststellbar, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte - gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind boxen.

Sie taumelte weiter, die Übelkeit niederkämpfend. Im Schein der Flammen sah sie eine weitere Gestalt auf dem Boden liegen, dunkel, mit blassem Gesicht und langem schwarzen Haar.

„Severus!" Hermines Aufschrei war nur ein heiseres Schluchzen. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder, tastete über seine Brust und fühlte Nässe. Ihre hochgehaltene Hand war dunkel von warmem Blut, das nun an ihren Fingern herab lief.

Erneut tastete ihre Hand nach vorn und nach bangen Sekunden, in denen sie nicht zu atmen wagte, spürte sie an seinem Hals einen schwachen Puls.

„Severus." Vor Erleichterung strömten die Tränen nur so über ihre Wangen hinab. Sie hatte ihn gefunden und er lebte. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Sie würden nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, in die Sicherheit des Schlosses.

Dann realisierte sie, dass er sich nicht bewegte. Und dem Blut auf seiner Brust nach zu urteilen schwer verletzt war. Trelawneys Vision von Blut, Tod und schwarzen Tüchern fiel ihr ein und sie kämpfte die Verzweiflung nieder, die sich in ihr auszubreiten drohte. Noch lebte er schließlich und sie würde alles versuchen, ihn zu retten. Sie beugte sich dicht über ihn. „Severus, kannst du mich hören?"

Doch er antwortete nicht und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Geist zu erreichen. Sie hatte keine Ausbildung in Okklumentik, aber es hatte ja dennoch bereits mehrfach funktioniert, dass er sie wahrnahm.

Sanft strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht. Seine Haut war kühl, fast schon kalt und selbst spürte sie die Kälte ebenfalls. Rasch streifte sie den Tarnumhang und ihren obersten Pullover ab und schob beides vorsichtig unter seinen Kopf. So lag er zumindest etwas bequemer.

„Severus", flüsterte sie und dachte mit aller Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, fest an ihn. In ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht hatte sie in einem kurzen Moment eine wirkliche geistige Verbindung zu ihm gespürt. Aber da war er bei Bewusstsein gewesen und hatte diese Verbindung selbst auch gewollt.

„Severus, ich brauche dich", flüsterte sie und eine Träne tropfte auf seine Wange hinab.

Seine Lider begannen zu flattern, dann schaute er aus dunklen Augen zu Hermine hoch. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und ganz leise, kaum hörbar, flüsterte er ihren Namen.

„Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit", versprach sie und unsicher fuhr ihre Hand seine Wange hinab zu seiner Schulter, darauf bedacht, die Wunde auf seiner Brust nicht zu berühren.

Schwach schüttelte er den Kopf. „Geh."

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich laß dich auf gar keinen Fall allein." Doch vielleicht musste sie das wirklich. Sie hatte keine Eule bei sich, die sie um Hilfe ausschicken konnte. Und selbst war sie nicht kräftig genug, um ihn bis nach Hogwarts bringen zu können, wenn er nicht dazu in der Lage war zu laufen.

„Es ist … vorbei. Geh … bitte."

„Niemals." Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Schläfen. „Ich liebe dich." Neue Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und tropften auf ihn herab.

Schwach hob er eine Hand, nur wenige Zentimeter, doch Hermine sah die Bewegung und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte. „Das letzte, was ich sehe … ist eine wunderschöne Frau. Die sagt … das sie mich liebt." Das Sprechen strengte ihn so sehr an, dass er leise keuchte.

Hermine schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass ihre Locken wild tanzten. „Du stirbst nicht, das lasse ich nicht zu. Hörst du? Ich lasse es nicht zu!"

„Es … tut mir leid … das ich dir … so viele Schmerzen bereite."

„Ich werde dir helfen", erklärte Hermine entschlossen. Vor einigen Monaten hatte sie einen Kurs in magischer Erster Hilfe belegt. Nicht, dass das dort erlangte Wissen viel helfen würde, wenn Harry sich mal wieder mit Voldemort anlegte. Aber zum Heilen aufgeschlagener Knie und blutender Nasen – häufig beim Quidditsch und wenn sich geprügelt wurde, was zum Beispiel bei Harry und Draco öfter vorkam – genügte es allemal. Und vielleicht würde sie damit auch Severus Verletzung heilen können. Zumindest soweit, dass er in der Lage war, zu laufen. Madam Pomfrey würde schon wissen, wie sie seine Verletzungen behandeln musste.

Severus hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und lag reglos da.

Hermine richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Brust. „Laesio reperaro", murmelte sie und hielt gespannt die Luft an. Im Widerschein des Feuers konnte sie sehen, wie die Wunde sich schloß.

Und wenige Sekunden später erneut zu bluten begann.

„Laesio repararo", wiederholte Hermine und überlegte fieberhaft, welche Heilzauber sie außerdem wusste, die hier helfen konnten.

Severus öffnete die Augen, nachdem sie den Spruch ein drittes Mal gesagt hatte. „Das funktioniert nicht. Die Verletzung ist … anders."

Einen schrecklichen Moment fürchtete sie, ein Werwolf habe sie ihm zugefügt; in dem Fall würde es wirklich keine Hilfe mehr geben. Sie schluckte, doch ihr Mund war so trocken wie ihre Kehle. „Dann versuche ich es eben mit Muggelmethoden."

Doch Severus hielt ihre Hand fest. „Nein. Lass mich … gehen."

„Niemals", erklärte sie entschlossen. „Du weißt doch, wie stur ich sein kann. Und das", sie stockte, weil die Tränen das Sprechen behinderten. Ärgerlich blinzelte sie sie fort, „und das ich immer die Beste sein will. Ich ertrage es nicht, zu versagen. Und noch weniger ertrage ich den Gedanken, dich zu verlieren."

„Ich möchte nicht … dass du mich sterben siehst. Bitte … geh", flüsterte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog den Stoff zur Seite und richtete ihren Zauberstab erneut auf seine Brust. „Thorax antiseptis", befahl sie und verwandelte mit Hilfe eines Zaubers dann rasch ein Stück von Snapes Cape und die Ärmel ihres Pullovers in sterile Kompressen und Verbandmaterial.

Severus lag reglos da, während sie seine Verletzung versorgte. Die Wunde war nicht tief, aber der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte, verhinderte, dass sie sich schloß. Das Verbinden würde möglicherweise nicht helfen, doch sie konnte nicht einfach tatenlos neben ihm sitzen, während er langsam verblutete.

Sanft strich Hermines Hand über seine Wange und ängstlich schielte sie auf seine Brust. Noch zeigte sich kein frisches Blut auf dem Verband. „Severus, du kannst hier nicht liegen bleiben." Die Raubtiere hatten das Blut sicher längst gewittert. Nur der noch immer brennende Baum hielt sie davon ab, näher zu kommen. Doch bald würde das Feuer erloschen sein.

Er schaute zu ihr auf und die Zuneigung in seinem Blick ließ erneut Tränen in ihre Augen treten. „Dann muss ich wohl aufstehen, hm? Weil du sonst nicht gehen wirst. Aber das ist … Befehlsverweigerung. Ich habe dir befohlen zu gehen … mehrmals."

„Zieh Gryffindor doch 50 Hauspunkte ab", sagte sie und packte ihn so an Armen und Schultern, dass sie ihm aufhelfen konnte.

Schwankend kam Severus auf die Beine. Hermine stützte ihn, indem sie sich seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Er bemerkte, wie ihr Blick kurz zu der verkohlten Leiche glitt. „Abtrünnige Todesser", sagte er knapp.

Hermine senkte kurz die Augen. Ein solch grauenhaftes Ende wünschte sie niemandem. Sie hob den Tarnumhang auf und zog ihn über Severus und sich selbst. „Harry hat ihn mir geliehen."

„Du bekommst wohl immer was du willst, hm?"

„Das müsstest du doch inzwischen wissen." Sie spürte, wie schwer ihm das Gehen fiel und dass er seine Schmerzen nur mit den Sprüchen überdeckte.

Bereits nach wenigen Schritten blieb er schwer atmend stehen. Schweißperlen erschienen auf seiner Stirn und ängstlich schaute Hermine auf seine Brust. Im Licht des brennenden Baumes konnte sie erkennen, dass die Mitte des Verbandes bereits dunkel zu werden begann.

Hinter ihnen raschelte etwas und instinktiv drückte sie sich enger an Severus. Er war bestimmt nicht in der Lage sie zu beschützen und doch fühlte sie sich allein durch seine Gegenwart sicherer.

„Sie kommen nicht zurück", flüsterte er.

Hermine dachte daran, dass Todesser nicht die einzige Gefahr waren, die es hier gab. „Kannst du weiter gehen?"

Er nickte schwach, doch ihr entging nicht, wie angespannt sein Gesicht wirkte. Seine Lippen waren so fest zusammen gepresst, dass sie wie ein einziger waagerechter Strich aussahen. Nach einigen Metern verharrte er erneut. Der dunkle Fleck auf seiner Brust verbreiterte sich langsam.


	38. Chapter 38

Zuerst mal vielen Dank für Eure Reviews.

Sandy: Na, immerhin habe ich ja versucht, logisch zu erklären, warum Snape sich so verhält ;-)

Legosteinchen: Ich schreib doch ganz flott weiter.

kathy12041990: Auch Dir vielen Dank.

therealjareth: Hier kommt doch schon mehr ;-)

Moonya: Hermine und Snape haben in sehr kurzer zeit sehr viel zusammen erlebt, so etwas schweißt schon zusammen und bringt einander näher, denke ich.

sisi74sd: Die Geschichte ist von Anfang an von mir sehr genau durchgeplant, ich habe also ganz sicher nicht das Problem, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich schreiben soll. Dass Snape und Hermine einander nicht sofort wieder gesehen haben und noch nicht miteinander sprechen konnten, war von mir beabsichtigt, um die Spannung zu steigern und auch, um Sev in die Situation zu bringen, in der er nun ist.

Aber genug geplaudert, hier nun das neue Kapitel:

Hermine wurde klar, das sie es niemals bis nach Hogwarts schaffen würden. Und wahrscheinlich nicht mal bis zu der verfallenen Hütte. Severus war viel zu schwach, um weiter zu laufen. Vielleicht war es der erlittene Blutverlust, möglicherweise aber hing es mit dem Fluch zusammen, der ihn getroffen hatte. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte Hermine von solchen Schreckensflüchen gehört, die langsam und qualvoll töteten. Nur in wenigen Fällen gab es für das bedauernswerte Opfer eine Überlebenschance.

Seine dunklen Augen fingen Hermines Blick ein. Er sagte kein Wort, sah sie nur an und sie spürte eine Liebe, die so stark war, dass sie in ihrer Intensität fast schon schmerzte. Und dann merkte sie, dass nicht nur sie allein es war, die diese starken Gefühle aussandte, sondern dass sie auch von Severus kamen.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder, ihre Hand fest umklammert haltend und ihr weiterhin in die Augen sehend. „Es ist besser … wenn … du jetzt gehst. Ich möchte nicht … dass du … mein Ende … mit ansehen musst."

„Ich lass dich nicht allein." Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und kniete neben Severus auf dem Boden. Tränen strömten ihr die Wangen hinab und für einen Moment vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Trotz seines Zustandes war er für sie immer noch der starke, Schutz bietende Held.

Schwach spürte sie Severus Hand sacht durch ihr Haar streichen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr, doch sie hörte die Worte deutlich, übertragen durch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

„Du darfst nicht sterben", schluchzte sie, seine kalte rechte Hand mit ihren Händen fest umklammernd. „Es gibt doch noch so vieles, über das wir reden müssen. Das ich dir sagen muss."

„Nicht mehr in diesem Leben." Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn und ließ sich dann zurück sinken.

Sie wollte ihn hoch ziehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Auf seiner Brust hatte sich der Verband dunkel gefärbt. „Nein!" Aufschluchzend drückte sie sich an ihn. „Severus, bitte, bitte, verlass mich nicht."

Ihr Flehen ließ ihn unter größten Anstrengungen noch einmal die Augen öffnen. Es kostete ihn seine letzte verbliebene Kraft zu ihr zu sprechen und sie anzusehen. „Lebe, für … mich. Bring dich … in Sicherheit. Kehre nach … Hogwarts … zurück. Du bist … die Beste. Wie du es … immer schon warst."

Diese Worte von ihm zu hören vergrößerten ihre Liebe ebenso wie ihren Schmerz ins unermessliche. Zitternd fuhren ihre Finger seine Wange herab. Sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur etwas zu sagen. Seine Haut unter ihren Fingern fühlte sich kühl an. Vorsichtig bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Eine Träne fiel auf sein Gesicht, doch diesmal reagierte er nicht. Die Augenlider mit den tiefschwarzen Wimpern blieben gesenkt.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie und versuchte, die geistige Verbindung fest zu halten. Doch sie entglitt ihr ebenso wie die Lebensenergie aus seinem geschwächten Körper strömte. Stille Tränen weinend hielt Hermine ihn an sich gedrückt, zart über sein Gesicht streichend. Sie spürte den Regen nicht, der auf sie herab fiel, so als würde der Himmel zusammen mit ihr um diesen großartigen und faszinierenden Mann weinen.

Ein leises Rascheln hinter ihr ließ sie nicht einmal aufsehen. Es war ihr egal, ob sich ein Todesser, Werwolf oder ein anderer Räuber der Nacht heranschlich. Sie würde sich nicht verteidigen und auch nicht versuchen zu fliehen. Nichts würde sie dazu bringen, von Severus Seite zu weichen.

Das leise Schnauben, das dem Rascheln folgte und dicht neben ihr erklang, ließ sie dann aber doch aufsehen. Erstaunt starrte Hermine die Einhornstute an. Es war das Leittier der Herde und ohne die anderen wirkte sie noch viel größer und eindrucksvoller. Ihr weißes Fell schien von sich aus zu leuchten. Sie senkte den Kopf vor Hermine und Severus.

Hermine streckte eine Hand aus, um die Stute zu berühren. Obwohl es nass war, war ihr Fell seidig weich. „Es ist zu spät", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Er ist gegangen."

Die Stute trat noch näher an sie heran und senkte ihren Kopf so weit, dass ihr langes gedrehtes Horn Severus Brust berührte. Das von der Spitze des Horns ausgehende Leuchten griff auf ihn über, hüllte ihn ein.

Hermine spürte die starken Energien, die von der Stute ausgehend durch den leblosen Körper strömten. Sie wagte weder zu atmen noch sich zu bewegen. Auch die Stute verharrte vollkommen reglos, die Augen mit den langen weißen Wimpern waren geschlossen.

Schließlich hob sie ihren schönen Kopf und drückte ihr Maul zart an Hermines Schulter. Auf Pferdeart blies sie ihr ins Gesicht, das Äquivalent zu einem sanften Streicheln.

Hermine lehnte ihre tränennasse Wange an die Nüstern der Stute. „Ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist", flüsterte sie. Es tat gut, dieses kraftvolle Geschöpf zu berühren. Und solange die Stute da war, würden keine Raubtiere kommen, um sich den leblosen Körper als Beute zu holen. „Aber für Severus ist es zu spät."

Die Stute schnaubte und scharrte leicht mit dem linken Vorderhuf. Halbvermodertes Laub wirbelte auf.

Traurig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Es rührte sie, dass die Stute sich so weit hervorgewagt hatte, um zu helfen zu versuchen. Noch dazu, wo nur einige Meter hinter ihnen noch immer der Baum brannte und der Rauch sicher weithin wahrnehmbar war.

Die Stute trat erneut nah an Severus heran und stupste ihn zart mit ihrem Maul an.

„Du hast alles versucht und dafür danke ich dir", sagte Hermine leise und streichelte mit einer Hand über den Hals des magischen Geschöpfes. Ihre andere Hand lag weiterhin an Severus Wange gedrückt. Der Regen hatte sein schwarzes Haar inzwischen komplett durchnässt.

Sein Gesicht wischte Hermine immer wieder trocken. Überrascht spürte sie, dass seine Wange sich nun wärmer anfühlte als eben noch. „Severus?", flüsterte sie fragend und voller Hoffnung.

Er blinzelte zu ihr hoch und ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich denke, ich werde Gryffindor doch 50 Hauspunkte abziehen müssen. Du hast mir nicht gehorcht, als ich dir befahl zu gehen."

Glücklich schluchzend küsste Hermine ihn. Dann jedoch hielt sie inne und schaute auf seine Brust. Doch von der Verletzung war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie wandte sich der Stute zu. „Danke."

Die große Weiße senkte ihre Augenlider, kniete vor ihnen nieder und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zu ihrem Rücken. Auch kniend wirkte sie noch ausgesprochen mächtig.

Hermine half Severus hoch. „Geht es?", fragte sie besorgt. Er erschien ihr immer noch sehr schwach.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bemüht, sich aufrecht zu halten. Jeder Schritt bedeutete eine enorme Anstrengung für ihn. Unterstützt von Hermine schwang er ein Bein über den Leib der Stute. Doch sie stand noch nicht auf, sondern stupste Hermine auffordernd an.

„Ich glaube sie will, dass du ebenfalls auf ihr reitest", sagte Severus.

Hermine kletterte hinter ihn und sofort stand die Stute vorsichtig auf. Mit beiden Armen umschlang Hermine Severus Taille. Der Regen strömte weiterhin auf sie herab, doch sie spürte ihn ebenso wenig wie die Kälte der Nacht. Severus lebte, er würde weiterleben und sie war bei ihm. Das war alles, was im Moment zählte.

Sehr langsam und vorsichtig schritt die Stute durch die Nacht. Es war so stockfinster, dass Hermine keinen Meter weit sehen konnte, doch der Gang der Stute war sicher. Sie wandte kurz den Kopf und sah, dass der Regen das Feuer gelöscht hatte. Die Geräusche von Raubtieren, die sich um Beute stritten, wurden laut.

Also hatten sie die Leiche des abtrünnigen Todessers gefunden. Schaudernd drückte sie sich noch enger an Severus. Sie spürte, wie er beruhigend eine Hand über ihre Finger legte.

An das Einhorn würde sich kein Raubtier heran wagen. Hermine hörte sie zwar, doch näher kamen sie nicht. Die reine weiße Magie war so stark, dass sie alles Böse abhielt.

Schließlich blieb die Stute stehen. Hermine erkannte die Umrisse der verfallenen Hütte einige Schritte neben ihnen. „Ich habe die Hütte schon vorhin bemerkt", sagte sie zu Severus. „Sie ist unbewohnt."

„Ich weiß. Vor vielen Jahren diente sie einem abtrünnigen Zauberer als Unterschlupf, doch er ist seit langer Zeit verschwunden."

Geschmeidig glitt Hermine vom Rücken der Stute. Sie hielt Severus ihre Hand hin und half ihm runter. „So sieht die Hütte auch aus. Aber ich glaube, wenn ich ein bisschen zaubere, können wir die Nacht hier verbringen."

Er nickte und lehnte sich an das Einhorn. Die Stute blieb ganz ruhig stehen und stützte ihn.

Geschwind huschte Hermine in die Hütte. Wie sie es schon am Nachmittag vermutet hatte, regnete es an mehreren Stellen durch. Aber zumindest provisorisch würde sie das mit einem Zauber reparieren können. Hermine stellte sich in die Mitte und wirbelte ihren Zauberstab herum. Spinnweben und Staub verschwanden im Handumdrehen, die Löcher in der Matratze schlossen sich von selbst und in einer Ecke fand sie sogar zwei dicke Kerzen. Sauber und in sanftes Kerzenlicht getaucht wirkte der kleine Raum fast gemütlich.

Zufrieden trat sie nach draußen und nahm Snape an die Hand. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Stute. „Magst du mit reinkommen?" Zwar würde das ein wenig eng werden, aber da kein weiteres Mobiliar vorhanden war, hätte auch die Stute genügend Platz sich hinzulegen und vor allem Schutz vor dem Regen.

Doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und trat einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Verstehe, du willst zu deiner Herde zurück." Hermine ließ Snape los und ging zu der Stute, um sie zu umarmen. „Wir stehen erneut tief in deiner Schuld. Ohne dich…" Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen und blinzelte die Tränen weg. Um ein Haar hätte sie den Mann verloren, den sie liebte.

Die Stute wieherte leise und trabte dann davon.

Hermine sah ihr hinterher, doch schnell wurde sie von der Schwärze der Nacht verschluckt. Sie trat zu Severus und zog ihn in die Hütte. „Ich hab´s ein bisschen gemütlich gezaubert."

„Sehe ich." Er lächelte ihr zu, doch sein Gesicht wirkte nach wie vor sehr angespannt und seine Haut war geradezu geisterhaft blass. Willig ließ er sich von Hermine auf das Bett dirigieren und schien erleichtert, nicht mehr stehen zu müssen.

„Du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus." Hermine zog ihm das Cape und das Hemd aus. Auf seiner Brust erschien die Stelle, an der die Verletzung gewesen war, als silbriger breiter Streifen. „Tut es noch weh?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich brauche nur ein wenig Ruhe."

„Ich beeile mich." Rasch trocknete sie die Kleidungsstücke mit ihrem Zauberstab und gab ihm das Hemd wieder.

Doch als ihre Hände zu seinem Hosenbund glitten, hielt er ihre Handgelenke fest. „Hermine nein, ich will nicht, dass du…"

Sie lächelte beruhigend auf ihn herab. „Ich habe dich schon nackt gesehen", erinnerte sie ihn sanft.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber reden wir noch. Aber jetzt… bitte, ich möchte wirklich nicht…"

„Und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir noch wer weiß was wegholst, weil du in nassen Hosen herumläufst. Also her mit der Hose, du bekommst sie ja auch gleich wieder."

Severus sah sie skeptisch an, war aber ohnehin zu schwach um sich zu wehren. Daher ließ er zu, dass sie ihm die Hose auszog, vermied es jedoch, sie dabei anzuschauen.

Hermine gab ihm die getrocknete Hose zurück. „Kann ich sonst etwas für dich tun? Möchtest du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?" Sie hatte vorhin einen zweiten Schrank bemerkt, in dem ein paar Haushaltsgegenstände wie Töpfe, Gläser und Pfannen zurück geblieben waren.

Er hob eine Hand und zog leicht an einer nassen Strähne ihres Haars. „Sieh lieber zu, dass du auch trocken wirst."

„Ja ja. Ich bin nicht so empfindlich."

„Sofort", befahl er und obgleich er leise gesprochen hatte, klang er streng. „Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass du dir wer weiß was wegholst", wiederholte er ihre Worte und ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst. Rasch huschte sie in die andere Ecke des Raumes, schlüpfte aus ihrer Kleidung, trocknete sie und zog sich wieder an. Trotz des Wärmezaubers, den sie während ihrer Aufräumaktion mit ausgesprochen hatte, war es doch recht frisch in der Hütte.

Sie ging zu dem Bett zurück und bemerkte mit leiser Enttäuschung, dass Severus eingeschlafen war. Ruhig und gleichmäßig hob sich seine Brust und auch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten nun viel entspannter.

Hermine betrachtete ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln. Nach einem langen Moment, in dem sie sich einfach nur an seinem Anblick erfreut hatte, krabbelte sie neben ihn und kuschelte sich eng an seine Seite. Die Matratze war alt, hart und ziemlich unbequem, aber seine Nähe entschädigte für alles.


	39. Chapter 39

Sich seiner Gegenwart voll und ganz bewusst erwachte Hermine im ersten Licht des Tages. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und bemerkte erstaunt, dass Severus bereits wach war. „Wie geht´s dir?"

„Ich lebe noch."

Sie schob sich ein Stück höher und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass er seine Lippen verschlossen hielt. „Was ist?"

„Wir müssen reden." Seine dunklen Augen blickten sehr ernst.

„Du… Du erinnerst dich doch. Oder?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Ja. An alles. Und zwar an alles was war und was wir zusammen…" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was ich dir angetan habe, ist unverzeihlich."

„Na ja, dich fast sterben zu sehen war echt ziemlich schlimm. Aber dafür konntest du schließlich nichts und jetzt geht es dir ja wieder gut." Ihre Hand schob sich in sein Hemd und strich über seine Brust. Unter ihren Fingern konnte sie die von der Einhornstute geheilte Verletzung als leicht vertiefte dünne Linie spüren. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, welche Macht Einhorn-Magie hatte. Selbst die besten Medi-Hexen hätten mit ihrer Kunst keine so rasche und vollständige Heilung hinbekommen.

„Das allein meine ich nicht." Er hielt ihre Hand fest. „Ich habe dir deine Jungfräulichkeit geraubt. Und sogar mehrfach mit dir geschlafen."

Hermine lächelte. Die Erinnerung daran – kombiniert mit seiner Nähe, denn schließlich lag sie halb auf ihm – verursachte ein wohliges Prickeln in ihrem Unterleib. „Was ich sehr genossen habe. Und geraubt hast du mir gar nichts – ich wollte es doch." Sie beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen. „Und ich will dich immer noch. Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du dafür schon kräftig genug bist."

Severus packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie ein Stück von sich fort. „Hermine, ich bin dein Lehrer. Was glaubst du wohl, was Dumbledore mit mir macht, wenn herauskommt, dass ich eine Schülerin verführt habe."

„Erstens hast du mich nicht verführt. Ich hab dich ganz schön bedrängt. Und zweitens hat es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht", erklärte sie mit einem Blitzen in ihren braunen Augen.

„Aber ich habe nachgegeben. Das hätte nie und nimmer passieren dürfen."

„Ist aber passiert und hat mich sehr glücklich gemacht." Sie schob seine Hände einfach zur Seite und nahm ihre ursprüngliche Position ein. „Und erfahren wird von mir ganz sicher keiner davon. Außerdem hast du letzte Nacht…" Sie verstummte kurz und verdrängte das Ziehen in ihrem Herzen. Das sie ihn fast verloren hatte, war noch immer sehr gegenwärtig und sie brauchte einen Moment, sich zu sammeln. „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst."

Sanft strich Severus ihr über die Wange, fing eine Strähne ihres langen Haars ein und wickelte sie spielerisch um seinen Zeigefinger. „Ja. Und du hast gespürt, dass es mehr als Worte sind. Wir sind einander in der Zeit meiner Teilamnesie sehr nahe gekommen. Und das ist fast noch schlimmer, als alles andere, was wir miteinander getan haben. Hermine, ich bin kein Mann, der dich glücklich machen wird. Ich werde dir nur noch weitaus mehr Schmerzen bereiten, als du bis jetzt schon erleiden musstest."

„Du konntest ja nichts dafür, dass du angegriffen wurdest", sagte sie rasch. „Und ich bin stärker als du vielleicht glaubst. Ich laufe nicht weg, wenn plötzlich ein Todesser oder Werwolf vor mir auftaucht."

„Das solltest du aber besser", sagte er ernst.

„Ich will bei dir sein." Sie legte zwei Finger über seinen Mund, um einen Protest zu unterbinden. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht immer möglich sein wird. Aber damit kann ich leben. Du entschädigst für alles."

„Hermine, hör mir zu." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ich bin verbittert und eigenbrötlerisch, meine Vergangenheit ist voll tiefer Abgründe und meine Zukunft wird es ebenso sein."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will nur dich. Und was auch immer du sagst – nichts wird mich überzeugen können."

Er lächelte sie traurig an. „Über eine solch bedingungslose Liebe sollte ich glücklich sein. Aber nicht mal das kann ich dir schenken."

Sanft fuhren ihre Finger über seine Schläfen. „Doch, du bist glücklich darüber. Ich habe immer noch eine Verbindung zu dir, die mich spüren lässt, was du fühlst."

Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Und ein wenig erstaunte ihn, wie gut sie die Legilimentik bereits beherrschte. Wenn sie darin geschult werden würde, könnte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet werden. Er könnte ihr viel beibringen… Nein, das würde sie nur noch enger an ihn binden. „Dann erinnere dich mal daran, wie ich meine Schüler behandle, ganz besonders die Gryffindors."

„Das ist Unterricht – mir ist schon klar, dass du wieder der alte Professor Snape bist. Mehr oder weniger."

„Mehr oder weniger", wiederholte er nachdenklich. „Du hast mich doch im Unterricht erlebt, nachdem ich den Trank zu mir genommen habe. Ich war genauso wie früher. Übrigens kann ich dir deine Schuldgefühle bezüglich meiner Amnesie nehmen; Malfoy und seine Kumpanen stecken dahinter."

„Woher weißt du denn das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Sie haben gebeichtet." In seinen dunklen Augen blitzte es auf. „Nun ja, ich habe ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen. Du hast doch mitbekommen, wie sie nach der Zaubertrankstunde gestritten haben, nicht? Da ahnte ich schon, dass der Streit eine tiefere Ursache haben muss. Also ließ ich sie erzählen; alles, von Anfang an."

Es sollte sie nicht überraschen, dass Severus die Jungen zum Reden gebracht hatte. Auch wenn sie Slytherins waren; ihr fieser Streich hätte wirklich schlimm ausgehen können. Und da Severus die Auswirkungen am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte, war er ganz sicher darauf bedacht, die ganze Geschichte zu hören.

„Das scheint dich nicht sonderlich zu überraschen", stellte er fest.

Sie zuckte leicht eine Schulter. „Ich wusste das bereits."

„Was? Seit wann?"

Sie erzählte ihm von der Situation vor der Zaubertrankstunde und wie Goyle sich verplappert hatte. Und nach kurzem Zögern auch, was sie daraufhin fast mit ihm gemacht hätte.

„Und trotzdem hättest du es mir nicht gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Es … erschien mir nicht wichtig, dass du es erfährst", gab sie zu. „Du warst nie böse auf mich, auch, als du noch glauben musstest, dass ich es war, die den Trank verpfuscht hatte."

„Selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre, so hättest du es doch nicht mit Absicht getan."

Hermine lächelte triumphierend. „Siehst du, genau das meine ich; du bist nun fair, auch gegenüber einer Gryffindor. Die noch dazu ein Schlammblut ist."

„Beides ist mir egal." Nachdenklich spielte er wieder mit ihrem Haar. „Aber bitte sieh ein, dass ich nicht weiter dein Liebhaber sein kann."

„Zumindest nicht offiziell." Sie küsste ihn. „Aber das ist mir egal."

„Hermine, dir wird nicht gefallen, was ich bin. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich ein launischer, unberechenbarer Mann bin. Ich bin kein netter Junge, der mit dir Händchen haltend spazieren geht."

„So einen will ich auch gar nicht", erklärte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Ihre Hände machten sich an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu schaffen.

„Es ist nicht richtig", sagte er, doch seine Stimme klang rau und sie spürte, wie sein Widerstand schrumpfte.

„Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts. Niemand da, der uns sehen könnte. Und keiner, der stören würde. Nur wir beide." Sie küsste ihn erneut und registrierte zufrieden, dass er diesmal den Kuss erwiderte.

„Hermine…" Seine Hände wollten sie von ihm wegdrücken, doch er erreichte nur, dass sie sich umso enger an ihn schmiegte.

Prüfend musterte sie ihn. „Du bist doch soweit wieder in Ordnung, oder? Ich meine, wegen deiner Verletzung."

„Ich denke, ich bin einsatzfähig."

„Gut."

„Ja – nein! Wir sollten wirklich nicht…"

„Ach bitte, Severus, was ist denn schon dabei? Wir haben schließlich bereits miteinander geschlafen, auf einmal mehr kommt es da doch nun wirklich auch nicht mehr drauf an", meinte sie listig.

Als sie ihn erneut küsste, wusste er, dass er verloren war. Und sie hatte ja Recht; einmal mehr vergrößerte ihre Probleme auch nicht. Und machte sie zumindest für eine kurze Zeit glücklich. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte rasch einen Verhütungsspruch.

„Daran hätte ich schon noch gedacht", knurrte Hermine, während sie ihm den Stab aus der Hand nahm und sein Hemd weiter aufknöpfte.

„Sicher ist sicher", erklärte er. „Wir müssen unsere Probleme ja nicht noch absichtlich vergrößern."

Die Matratze war um einiges schmaler als Snapes eigenes Bett. Und um einiges unbequemer. Das Ausziehen war gar nicht so leicht, zumal Hermine es versuchte ohne dabei den Körperkontakt zu Severus zu verlieren.

Er zog ihr den Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Ihr dünnes Hemdchen folgte gleich darauf und endlich spürte sie Severus Küsse auf ihrer nackten Haut.

„Zieh doch endlich deine Hosen aus", murmelte sie ungeduldig und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Unter ihnen ächzte die Matratze bedenklich.

„Denk dran, dass wir die Sachen noch brauchen", murmelte er, da sie bereits ziemlich heftig am Hosenbund zog.

Hermine gluckste leise. „Kann ein so großer Meister der Zauberei wie du einer bist etwa keine zerrissenen Kleidungsstücke reparieren?"

„Das ist Aufgabe der Elfen. Und hier sind keine." Er mühte sich mit den Knöpfen ihrer Jeans ab, kein leichtes Unterfangen, da Hermine – damit beschäftigt ihn von seinen Hosen zu befreien - nicht still hielt. Irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch ihr die Jeans abzustreifen und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, dass sie in ihrem Eifer seine eigenen Hosen zerriss.

Endlich von der störenden Kleidung befreit schob Hermine sich über ihn. Ihr Atem wurde keuchend, als sie seine Hände die empfindlichen Innenseiten ihrer schlanken Schenkel hinauf streichen fühlte. „Severus…", flüsterte sie heiser und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Ihre langen Haare strichen über seine nackte Brust. Sie lächelte selig und genoss seine Berührungen, die ihr so wunderschöne Gefühle schenkten. Seine geschickten Finger brachten sie über den Gipfel und sie klammerte sich halt suchend an seinen Schultern fest.

Als sich ihr Atem und ihr Herzschlag ein wenig beruhigt hatten, hob sie den Kopf und küsste ihn. Severus Hände fuhren sanft ihre Seiten herab und sie spürte, wie sich das Verlangen in ihr erneut steigerte.

Sie schob sich so über ihn, dass sie ihn in sich aufnehmen konnte. Bisher war sie der passivere Teil gewesen, wenn sie sich geliebt hatten. Und sie hatte es genossen, Severus die Führung zu überlassen, da er stets genau zu wissen schien, wo sie berührt werden wollte.

Nun stellte sie fest, dass es keinesfalls eine Verminderung ihrer eigenen Lust bedeutete, dass nun die Rollen vertauscht waren. Sie schaute ihn an und las in seinen schönen dunklen Augen nur Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Von einer Welle des Glücks überflutet, beugte sie sich so weit vor, dass sie ihn küssen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich." Sie hatte die Worte im gleichen Moment geflüstert – oder nur gedacht? – in dem sie wie ein Echo in ihren Ohren – oder nur in ihrem Kopf? – erklangen.

Zärtlich strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, ließ seine Finger dann ihren Hals und ihre Schultern hinab wandern, um gleich darauf leicht über ihre Brüste zu streichen.

Die Berührung war so zart wie ein Hauch, doch reichte sie aus, um Hermine vor Lust erschauern zu lassen. Nur am Rande registrierte sie sein zufriedenes Lächeln. Eine kurze Anspannung ihrer inneren Muskeln entlockte ihm ein Keuchen.

Zufrieden grinste sie auf ihn herab. Ihr gefiel, was sie mit einer so kleinen Aktion bei ihm auszulösen vermochte und sie beschloß, sich das gut zu merken.

Seine Hände glitten weiter über ihre weiche Haut. Er berührte sie und hielt sie umfangen, ebenso wie sie ihn umfangen hielt, als sie gemeinsam den Gipfel der Gefühle erreichten.


	40. Chapter 40

Danke für die Reviews.

Ursprünglich sollte die Story ja schon mit Kapitel 30 oder 31 zu Ende sein, aber da sie bei meinen Lesern so gut ankommt und ich so viel Spaß am schreiben habe, werden noch einige Kapitel kommen; seid also gespannt.

Hier nun das neueste:

„Was hast du eigentlich so weit draußen gemacht?", fragte Hermine. Sie lag in Severus Armen, wohlig ermattet nach ihrem ausgedehnten Liebesspiel. Sonnenstrahlen fielen zum Fenster herein und Vogelgezwitscher erklang. Der Wald war tagsüber noch lebendiger als in der Nacht.

Seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf ihren Schultern. „Geheime Angelegenheit. Und nicht mehr von Interesse, da der Drahtzieher der Aktion tot ist."

Hermine kam die brennende Gestalt vor Augen und sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Verstehe, du willst nicht darüber reden."

„Ich darf nicht", korrigierte er. „Zum einen ist es eine streng geheime Sache, zum anderen könnte es dich in Gefahr bringen, wenn du zuviel darüber weißt."

„Ah, also diese ´wenn ich Ihnen das sage, muss ich Sie leider umbringen´-Geschichte?"

Severus starrte sie entsetzt an. „Bitte?"

Hermine kicherte. „Kennst du das nicht? Ist beliebt in Literatur und Unterhaltung. Jedenfalls bei Muggeln."

„Die entsprechende Erinnerung zu löschen wäre die effektivere Vorgehensweise. Tote werfen zu viele Fragen auf."

„Da sind die Möglichkeiten der Muggel bedauerlicherweise beschränkt."

„Ja, das sind sie wirklich." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Du weißt, dass du große Talente in dir hast?"

Sie wurde ein kleines bisschen rot, lächelte aber doch stolz. „Ich bin Jahrgangsbeste und hab auch vor, das zu bleiben."

„Das meine ich nicht – obwohl es natürlich stimmt." Zart strichen seine Finger über ihre Schläfen. „Du hast das Potential Okklumentik und Legelimentik zu lernen, eine seltene Gabe. Ohne wirklich darin unterwiesen worden zu sein, beherrscht du jetzt bereits einiges davon."

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich dachte, alle Hexen und Zauberer könnten das lernen, wenn sie darin unterrichtet werden."

„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Die Grundlagen ja, die würde selbst so ein Schwachkopf wie Weasley oder Longbottom irgendwann begreifen."

„Severus!", rief sie empört aus.

„Entschuldige. Aber da siehst du wieder, dass ich ganz der Alte bin."

Darüber wollte sie jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken oder reden. „Na egal, erzähl bitte weiter."

„Ein guter Lehrer kann jedem Schüler, der bereit ist zu lernen, etwas beibringen. Allerdings nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Du aber…" Seine Fingerspitzen strichen leicht über ihre Stirn. „Du könntest eine große Meisterin darin werden."

„Und du könntest mich darin unterweisen", sagte sie nachdenklich und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Ihm so nah verbunden zu sein war neu für sie und auf fremdartige Weise seltsam. Aber keinesfalls erschreckend, nein, es war schön.

„Ja, das könnte ich. Vorausgesetzt, dass das dein Wunsch ist."

Hermine überlegte, welche Vorteile und Möglichkeiten sich ihr damit boten. Mit Severus zusammen sein, während er mich unterrichtet, war der erste Gedanke, der ihr kam. Sie gluckste leise.

„Was ist, wieso lachst du?" Snape sah sie prüfend an, dann begriff er. „Oh, aber ich würde dich wirklich unterrichten und nicht während der Stunden anderen Aktivitäten nachgehen."

„Das wäre aber sehr schade…" Ihre rechte Hand glitt über seine Schulter und an seiner Seite herab. Sie spürte die festen Muskeln und ein leichtes Erschauern, als sie eine empfindliche Stelle berührte.

„Hermine, das ist ein wirklich ernstes Thema."

„Ja", sagte sie und zog ihre Hand zurück. Mehr zu wissen als andere war immer schon ihr oberstes Bestreben gewesen. Und mit der Beherrschung jener Geisteswissenschaften wäre sie einen sehr großen Schritt weiter auf diesem Weg.

„Du kannst dir das in Ruhe überlegen. Informiere dich – in der Bibliothek wirst du sicher Bücher zu dem Thema finden und mich kannst du auch jederzeit fragen."

„Da muss ich nicht überlegen." Sie lächelte und hob den Kopf so weit, dass sie ihn rasch auf den Mund küssen konnte. „Ich möchte das lernen."

„Aber doch nicht wegen mir!"

„Wäre das eine so schreckliche Vorstellung für dich?", fragte sie mit blitzenden Augen.

„Zugegeben, sehr schmeichelhaft. Aber Okklumentik und Legelimentik sind ernste Angelegenheiten. Und ich würde ganz schön streng mit dir sein."

„Das macht mir nichts aus", sagte sie ruhig.

„Und alles andere? Kannst du wirklich damit umgehen?"

Hermine nickte und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, um jene Frage zu stellen, deren Antwort sie am allermeisten fürchtete. „Aber was wird nun mit uns?"

Sanft strichen seine Finger wieder über ihren nackten Rücken. „Ich möchte keine falschen Hoffnungen in dir wecken."

Hermine schluckte und drängte die Tränen zurück, die in ihren Augen brannten. „Dann … dann war das heute etwa das letzte Mal, dass du mich in deinen Armen gehalten hast?"

Unwillkürlich zog er sie fest an sich. Ihr weiches langes Haar umfloss ihn, duftete noch leicht nach dem Regen der letzten Nacht. Und nach ihr… Er wollte sie halten, nie mehr loslassen, beschützen und lieben.

Hermine spürte den Gefühlswirbel in ihm und drängte sich enger an ihn. Ihre Umarmung ging diesmal nicht mit dem Bestreben sich gegenseitig sexuell zu erregen einher, sondern beruhte einzig und allein auf dem Wunsch, einander so nah wie nur möglich zu sein.

Lange Zeit hielt Severus sie so still in seinen Armen. Er wusste, dass er die Verbindung zu ihr trennen musste; die geistige noch mehr als die körperliche. „Es wäre wirklich das Beste, wenn du mich als schöne Erinnerung behältst und dir einen netten Jungen in deinem Alter suchst."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte sie trocken und klang kein bisschen schockiert. „Der Gedanke allein macht dich doch schon fast wahnsinnig."

Leise lachend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Na gut, das war vielleicht ein wenig zu edelmütig von mir, um glaubwürdig zu wirken."

„Allerdings", kommentierte sie.

„Aber wir können wirklich nicht zusammen sein."

„Nicht offiziell."

„Woran denkst du denn? Willst du dich heimlich zu mir in die Kerker schleichen?"

„Immerhin kenne ich das Passwort", bemerkte sie listig.

Er grinste breit. „Du schnappst dir also Potters Tarnumhang und während ganz Hogwarts schläft, kommst du zu mir."

„Wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit."

„Bei der man dich leicht erwischen könnte."

„Mit Tarnumhang?"

„Potter wird misstrauisch werden, wenn du dir jede Nacht seinen Tarnumhang ausleihen willst."

„Oh, jetzt sind wir schon bei jeder Nacht."

„Das hättest du wohl gern."

„Du etwa nicht?", schnurrte sie und ihre Hand ging auf Wanderschaft.

Severus packte ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnte. „Wir müssen uns da ernsthaft Gedanken drüber machen."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen. Aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich das, was zwischen uns ist, einfach so ignoriere."

„Kannst du das denn wirklich im Unterricht und vor deinen Freunden und Klassenkameraden ignorieren? Auch dann noch, wenn ich Gryffindor ungerechterweise Hauspunkte abziehe, Potter anfauche, Weasley einen Volltrottel nenne."

„Hör schon auf. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass das für mich zwei völlig verschiedene Angelegenheiten sind. Und solange ich dich nur haben kann – selbst wenn es nur ab und zu ist – nehme ich dafür alles in Kauf."

„Ach Hermine." Er wuschelte durch ihr dichtes langes Haar. „Wie gern würde ich dich glücklich sehen. Aber solange du Schülerin bist, werden unsere Treffen seltene Heimlichkeiten bleiben müssen."

„Es sind nicht mal mehr ganz zwei Jahre", flüsterte sie. „Und dann bringt uns nichts mehr auseinander."

„In zwei Jahren kann viel geschehen", gab er zu bedenken.

„Ich freue mich auf jeden Tag mit dir." Sie küsste ihn. „Und noch mehr auf die Nächte."

„Wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts", murmelte er zwischen ihren Küssen. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie längst eine Suchaktion für dich gestartet."

„Haben sie nicht", erwiderte Hermine und hoffte, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Rasch informierte sie Severus von ihrer kleinen Abmachung mit Harry.

Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Erst der Betrug mit Biba Fellington, dann den Zaubertrankprofessor verführen, mit dem Tarnumhang heimlich rausschleichen – ich merke, dass ich keinen guten Einfluss auf dich habe."

„Lass mich zur Strafe doch nachsitzen", schlug sie breit grinsend vor.

„Keine schlechte Idee", raunte er und ließ seine Hände über ihren schlanken Körper wandern. Ob sie eine – oder zwei – Stunden früher oder später nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, würde keinen Unterschied bedeuten.


	41. Chapter 41

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Hermine und Severus sich anzogen. Sorgsam hängte sie sich den Brustbeutel um, doch bevor sie ihn unter ihren Pullover stopfte, öffnete sie ihn und zeigte Severus das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht. „Ich habe es die ganze Zeit bei mir getragen."

Er lächelte. „Meines liegt in einem Buch auf meinem Nachtschrank."

„Ich weiß."

Severus keuchte leise. „Du scheinst weitaus besser in Okklumentik zu sein als ich bisher dachte."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich war in deinen Räumen, weil ich hoffte, einen Hinweis zu finden, wohin du verschwunden bist."

„Oh", machte er. „Da hast du wohl gründlich nachgeschaut, wenn du sogar in ein Buch geguckt hast."

„Eigentlich gar nicht." Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich hatte gehofft, dort etwas von dir spüren zu können, das mir hilft, dich zu finden. Und warum ich das Buch aufgeschlagen habe, kann ich gar nicht genau sagen. Da war einfach plötzlich das Bedürfnis in mir, genau jenes Buch in die Hand zu nehmen."

„Weil du dein Vergissmeinnicht auch in einem Buch aufbewahrt hast."

Nun war es an ihr, erstaunt zu gucken. „Legelimentik?"

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung."

„War wahrscheinlich nicht so schwer, da drauf zu kommen", gab sie zu. Prüfend musterte sie ihn. „Bist du wirklich kräftig genug, um zu laufen?"

Er schloß sie in seine Arme. „Ich dachte, dass meine Kräfte voll wieder hergestellt sind, hätte ich dir bewiesen."

Seine tiefe, leicht raue Stimme jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die gerade angelegte Kleidung auf der Stelle vom Leib gerissen.

„Ja, da hätte ich nichts gegen, doch wir sollten nun wirklich zurückgehen."

„Hast du etwa meine Gedanken gelesen?" Sie hatte doch nicht laut gesprochen, oder?

„Das war nicht nötig; dir war sehr genau anzusehen, was dir gerade durch den Kopf ging", erklärte er mit einem Funkeln in den nachtdunklen Augen.

Da er noch immer seine Arme um sie gelegt hielt, war sie ihm entsprechend nah. Seine starke, männliche Ausstrahlung brachte sie fast um den Verstand. „Diese Verbindung zwischen uns…", begann sie flüsternd. „Das merkt doch keiner, der diese Geistestechniken auch beherrscht, oder?" Sie dachte daran, dass es bestimmt noch andere Lehrer in Hogwarts gab, die in Legelimentik und Okklumentik geschult waren. Ganz sicher Dumbledore.

„Nein, da brauchst du keine Sorge zu haben. Ohne das Einverständnis einer Person wird niemand Legelimentik einsetzen. Das wäre ein ganz schlimmes Verbrechen, auf das ein längerer Aufenthalt in Askaban steht."

„Und was ist mit Okklumentik? Wenn ich so was aussende…" Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand wie zum Beispiel Filch ihr Verlangen nach einem Mann spürte und dachte, selbst gemeint zu sein…

„Das ist nicht so leicht, wie du dir das vorstellst. Wer in diesen Techniken unterwiesen wurde, lernt auch, seinen eigenen Geist zu verschließen. Anderenfalls würde derjenige ja keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, da beständig Gedanken auf ihn einprasseln würden."

„Gut zu wissen", murmelte sie. Seine leicht raue Wange strich über ihre und verursachte einen weiteren wohligen Schauer.

„Und was mich angeht; ich kann damit umgehen, auch wenn dir im Unterricht plötzlich solche Gelüste kommen sollten."

„Ich kann mich beherrschen. Glaube ich", fügte sie hinzu und zwang sich, ihre Arme von seinem Rücken zu lösen.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander durch den herbstlichen Wald. Snape hatte einen Wärmezauber um sie gelegt, der den schneidenden Wind abhielt. Hermine schaute den gelb-braunen Blätter nach, die durch die Luft gewirbelt wurden. Die kahlen Äste und die abgefallenen Blätter schienen ihr als Spiegelung ihrer Beziehung zu Severus; genau wie für die Bäume begann auch für sie nun eine karge Zeit. Doch die Bäume würden im Frühjahr neue Blätter bilden, das war eine sichere Tatsache. Sie dagegen wusste nicht, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde.

Als sie den See erreichten, zog Severus sie zu einem letzten Abschiedkuss an sich. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass sie nacheinander zurückkehrten, da es schon sehr seltsam ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie zeitgleich im Schloss aufgetaucht wären.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und legte ihre Hand kurz auf den Brustbeutel, den sie nun sicher versteckt unter ihrem Pullover trug. Dann trat sie in die Eingangshalle. Es war früher Abend und die Schüler genossen ihre Freizeit. Zwei kichernde Mädchen – Erstklässlerinnen vermutlich – rannten sie fast um.

Hermine ging hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und lief dabei fast in Harry hinein. Er starrte sie an, mit etwa 1000 Fragen in seinen grünen Augen, doch alles, was er sagte war „schön, dass du zurück bist. Scheint´s ja einen netten Ausflug gehabt zu haben."

„Hatte ich allerdings", antwortete sie und gab ihm den Tarnumhang zurück. „Danke noch mal."

„Keine Ursache", winkte er ab und starrte sie weiterhin an.

„Ist noch was?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was Harry von ihr wissen wollte. Natürlich nahm er an, dass sie einen heimlichen Liebhaber hatte und sich raus geschlichen hatte, um mit ihm die Nacht zu verbringen – was ja in gewisser Weise sogar stimmte.

„Na ja", begann er und fingerte verlegen an dem Beutel mit dem Tarnumhang herum, so, als wüsste er nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. Da Hermine nicht reagierte, fügte Harry ein „Wie war´s denn?" hinzu.

„Möchtest du Details hören?", zischte Hermine und funkelte ihn warnend an.

Harry wich ein kleines Stück von ihr zurück. Leichte Röte zeigte sich auf seinen Wangen und unsicher rückte er seine Brille gerade. „Entschuldige. Geht mich natürlich nichts an, was ihr gemacht habt."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht; es geht dich wirklich überhaupt nicht das Geringste an." Sie wusste, dass Harry nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war; Ron und ganz besonders Ginny, würden sie noch viel gründlicher bearbeiten. Und wenn sie sich den Tarnumhang öfter ausleihen wollte, war es besser, Harry nicht zu verärgern.

„Ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache, du hattest deinen Spaß. Sollst dich übrigens bei McGonagall melden."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, auch wenn sie das eigentlich hätte erwarten können. „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Na, begeistert war sie jedenfalls nicht. Ich hab ihr erzählt, dass du keine Zeit mehr hattest, dich bei ihr oder Dumbledore abzumelden. Also lass dir ne wirklich gute Ausrede einfallen."

„Danke, Harry. Ich geh gleich zu ihr."

„Wäre empfehlenswert."

Das brauchte er nicht extra zu betonen. Hermine war gar nicht wohl dabei, nach Harry nun auch noch ihre Hauslehrerin anzulügen. Besser, sie brachte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich.

Professor McGonagall war eher besorgt als verärgert über das plötzliche Verschwinden ihrer Lieblingsschülerin. Und hatte natürlich vollstes Verständnis, dass Hermines Mutter zum 80. Geburtstag ihrer Großtante auf Anwesenheit bestand. „Aber du wusstest doch sicher schon länger, dass deine Großtante 80 wird, warum diese kurzfristige Aktion?"

Hermine sah zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich und die Luft in McGonagalls Büro schien ihr zum Ersticken. „Ich hatte es völlig vergessen. Und als es mir dann einfiel, wollte ich nur noch so schnell wie möglich hin."

„Na ja, Hauptsache du bist wieder da. Und viel versäumt hast du ja nicht, außerdem bist du Klassenbeste. Lass dir aber dennoch von einem deiner Mitschüler die Hausaufgaben sagen."

„Das werde ich sofort erledigen", versprach Hermine und blinzelte unsicher zu ihr hin. Minerva McGonagall war keine besonders hoch gewachsene Frau, doch ließen der Spitzhut und ihre kerzengerade Haltung sie weit größer erscheinen.

„Hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen, mein Kind?", fragte sie freundlich.

Hermine fühlte förmlich, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoß und hielt den Kopf wieder tiefer, damit ihre nach vorn fallenden Haare die Schamröte verbargen. „Nein, nichts", murmelte sie. „Bin nur etwas müde."

„Nach so einer Feier und der weiten Reise nur zu verständlich. Dann geh schlafen und die Hausaufgaben erlasse ich dir ausnahmsweise, ich regle das schon mit deinen anderen Lehrern."

Soviel unverdiente Freundlichkeit vergrößerten Hermines Misere noch und am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Hauslehrerin alles gebeichtet. Aber dann würde sie Severus verlieren. Und schlimmer noch, ihn in größte Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dumbledore würde ihn rauswerfen, ihren Eltern alles erzählen, womöglich würden die dann ihn und Dumbledore gleich mit verklagen… Nein, um ihrer Liebe willen musste sie schweigen.

„Du siehst ja jetzt schon ganz erschöpft aus, Mädchen." McGonagall legte eine Hand an Hermines Rücken und geleitete sie zur Tür. „Na los, ab ins Bett mit dir und schlaf dich mal richtig aus."

„Danke, Professor." Hermine floh förmlich aus dem Büro. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die Schuldgefühle nagten schrecklich an ihr.

Und dann lief ihr auf dem Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal auch noch Ginny Weasley über den Weg. „He sag mal, was hör ich denn da von unserer Musterschülerin?", kicherte sie vergnügt und zog Hermine mit sich.

Es waren noch zwei andere Mädchen anwesend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, doch in dem Moment, in dem Hermine den Raum betreten hatte, war ihr Gespräch verstummt und neugierig glotzten sie nun die Schulsprecherin an.

Hermine fühlte sich zu erschlagen, um die beiden anzufauchen und auch, um Ginny mit einer Ausrede abzuspeisen. Also ließ sie sich nur mit nach oben ziehen und war froh, dass die beiden anderen Mädchen nicht so dreist waren ihnen zu folgen.

„Los, sag. Habt ihr?", verlangte Ginny mit glänzenden Augen zu wissen.

Hermine befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. „Ginny, bitte, ich bin müde, ich mag nicht reden."

Rons Schwester runzelte missmutig die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ich bin deine beste Freundin."

„Bist du ja auch!", versicherte Hermine schnell. Erst Harry, dann McGonagall und nun musste sie auch noch Ginny anlügen. Und das, wo sie nicht mal seit einer Stunde zurück war.

„Ich hab dir doch auch erzählt, wie ich mit Dean geschlafen habe, jede Einzelheit."

Hermine bekam rote Ohren, als sie sich an jenes Gespräch erinnerte, bei dem sie mehr über Dean Thomas Anatomie erfahren hatte, als sie wissen wollte.

Ginnys blaue Augen musterten sie prüfend. „Ihr habt nicht?"

Es widerstrebte ihr wirklich, die Freundin anzulügen, aber Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl. „Wenn es so wäre, würde ich es dir schon erzählen."

„Aber geküsst habt ihr euch doch wohl wenigstens?", bohrte Ginny weiter.

„Ginny, man kann miteinander auch andere Dinge tun, als sich unentwegt zu küssen. Schon mal dran gedacht, dass ich auf intelligente Männer steh, mit denen ich reden kann."

„Reden kann man später immer noch. Außerdem mögen Jungs normalerweise küssen und fummeln lieber als reden", erklärte Ginny. „Und so helle erschien mir Viktor eh nie."

„Was?" Hermine starrte sie groß an. Alle Müdigkeit war schlagartig verflogen.

„He, entschuldige, ich hab´s ja nicht böse gemeint. Kenn ihn ja kaum. Und ist natürlich deine Sache, was du mit ihm machst – oder nicht machst."

Hermines Verstand arbeitete in Sekundenschnelle; also dachten ihre Freunde tatsächlich, sie hätte sich mit Viktor Krum vergnügt. Diese absurde Vorstellung brachte sie um ein Haar zum Lachen. Aber im Grunde gar keine so schlechte Tarnung. Krum war nicht hier, dass aufflog, dass sie ihn seit dem Weihnachtsball nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war somit sehr unwahrscheinlich.

„Aber so ein kleines Küsschen wirst du ihm doch gestattet haben, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine, froh, nicht lügen zu müssen. Dass jener Kuss bereits lange zurück lag, musste Ginny ja nicht wissen.

„Und das hat dir gar nicht Lust auf mehr gemacht?"

„Ich kann mich beherrschen", erwiderte Hermine. „Du siehst also, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Und jetzt würde ich wirklich gern schlafen gehen."

„Hm", brummte Ginny und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Bin zwar etwas enttäuscht, dass du so gar nichts Interessantes zu berichten hast, aber wenn nichts passiert, kannst schließlich auch nix erzählen."

„Genau", sagte Hermine und war froh, dem unangenehmen Gespräch entkommen zu können.

Erst im Bett holte sie den Brustbeutel hervor und nahm das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht zur Hand. Sie überlegte, ob Severus nun wohl auch gerade nach dem Buch auf seinem Nachttisch griff und die zarte Blume betrachtete.

Lächelnd strich Hermine über die pergamentdünnen Blütenblätter. Es war stressig gewesen und das Lügen war ihr zutiefst zuwider, aber sie würde es schon aushalten. Außerdem musste sie in Zukunft ja nicht das Schlossgelände verlassen, wenn sie Severus treffen wollte. Sich in die Kerker hinab zu schleichen war ganz sicher leichter als in den verbotenen Wald zu gelangen.


	42. Chapter 42

Lieben Dank für Eure Kommis. Und hier erfahrt ihr nun, wie´s weitergeht:

„He Hermine, warte mal." Leicht außer Atem kam Ron vor ihr zum Stehen.

Hermine wappnete sich gegen eine neue Ladung Fragen – schon beim Aufstehen war sie von Lavender Brown bestürmt worden, in der großen Halle dann erneut von Ginny, die einfach nicht glauben wollte, dass es nichts zu erzählen gab. Und so fiel ihr „Was gibt´s denn, Ron", ziemlich genervt aus.

„Äh", machte Ron und Hermine konnte buchstäblich sehen, wie ihm die zurecht gelegten Worte entglitten.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Wir sehen uns später ja." So sehr spät war sie zwar nicht dran, aber sie wollte vorher noch in die Bibliothek und etwas für den Aufsatz in Verwandlung nachschlagen, den sie nächste Woche abgeben musste.

Sie wollte an ihm vorbei, doch Ron stellte sich ihr in den Weg. In den vergangenen Monaten war er gewaltig in die Höhe geschossen, so dass er sie nun um gut einen kopf überragte. „Bitte, Hermine…"

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen. „Rohon."

Ihr drohender Tonfall entging ihm nicht und nervös befeuchtete er sich die Lippen. „Du, also, ich…"

„Ron, spuck´s endlich aus oder schweig. Kapiert!"

„Ich bin verliebt."

„Was?" Er hatte nicht so besonders leise gesprochen, aber trotzdem glaubte sie, sich verhört zu haben.

Schlagartig lief sein Gesicht tomatenrot an. „Vergiss es!"

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine freundlicher und griff nach seinem Arm. „He, hat mich nur etwas überrascht."

„Hm", brummte er und Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Verärgerung dahin schmolz. Das mochte sie so an Ron; er war stets bereit zu verzeihen und auf andere zuzugehen, selbst dann, wenn sie ihn verletzt hatten.

Hermine zog ihn ein Stück mit sich in einen leeren Seitengang; brauchte ja nicht jeder mitzubekommen, was Ron zu erzählen hatte. „Wer ist denn deine Angebetete? Lavender vielleicht?"

„Nein!" Ron schüttelte sich. „Die ist mir viel zu albern und oberflächlich. Außerdem geht sie momentan mit Kevin Entwhistle."

„Dann Parvati?", riet Hermine weiter. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Ron das hübsche Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren bereits im letzten Schuljahr ziemlich angehimmelt hatte. Allerdings nur aus der Ferne.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Parvati ist ebenso albern wie Lavender. Die kichern doch laufend nur miteinander. Wie gackernde Hühner."

Hermine überlegte, welches Mädchen wohl Rons heimliche Liebe war. „Laura Madley?", tippte sie, doch Ron schüttelte ebenso den Kopf wie bei der Erwähnung von Orla, Rose und Eleanor. „Also jetzt gebe ich auf", sagte Hermine schließlich. Sie hatte weder Lust noch Zeit, sämtliche infrage kommende Mädchen aufzuzählen. „Sag´s mir doch einfach."

Ron seufzte leise. „Luna."

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, sich von ihrer Überraschung zu erholen. „Etwa Luna Lovegood?"

„Es gibt nur eine Luna in Hogwarts", murmelte Ron und hielt den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass sein rotes Haar ihm in die Augen fiel.

„Wow", entfuhr es Hermine und sie verkniff sich das „Warum ausgerechnet Luna?", das ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Ich finde Luna toll." Er klang fast trotzig. „Und hübsch. Und liebenswert."

„Das ist sie ganz bestimmt", versicherte Hermine und überlegte, welche Vorzüge Luna hatte, die Ron dazu veranlassten, derartige Gefühle für sie zu hegen. „Und wo liegt nun das Problem? Oder wolltest du mir nur erzählen, dass du nun mit ihr zusammen bist."

„Ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen", flüsterte Ron. „Sie weiß nicht mal, dass ich in sie verknallt bin."

„Ah, verstehe. Und nun soll ich ihr nen Tipp geben, so von Frau zu Frau?" Einfach würde das bei Luna nicht werden, aber für Ron war Hermine bereit dazu. Und wahrscheinlich war Luna überglücklich, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sich ein Junge für sie interessierte. Selbst dann, wenn dieser Junge Ron war.

Heftig schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Nein! Bloß nicht! Dann erfährt sie das ja."

Jetzt verstand Hermine gar nichts mehr. „Aber … ich dachte, dass du genau das willst."

In einer hilflosen Geste hob Ron die Schultern und gestikulierte vage mit seinen übergroß wirkenden Händen in der Luft. „Sie würde sich über mich lustig machen, wenn sie das weiß."

„Ach Blödsinn, wieso sollte sie? Luna wird sich ganz sicher freuen, wenn sie hört, dass du sie so toll findest und in sie verliebt bist."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll. Oder was ich mit ihr tun soll." Er wurde noch viel röter, als er ohnehin schon war. „Hermine, ich hab noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst."

„Na, küssen sollst du sie ja nicht direkt."

„Wann dann?"

„Wenn du ihr gesagt hast, dass du in sie verliebt bist."

„Aber so was hab ich noch nie gesagt."

„Irgendwann ist alles das erste Mal", erklärte Hermine pragmatisch. „Und jetzt muss ich wirklich los."

Ron starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher und versuchte sich das Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Hermine war ihm keine so große Hilfe gewesen, wie er gehofft hatte. Sie war Klassenbeste, wusste immer alles oder na ja, fast alles. Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Luna küssen und ihr seine Gefühle gestehen sollte. Nein stopp, andersherum. Oder? In seinem Kopf schwirrte und rauschte es total. Besser, er ging auch erstmal zum Klassenraum.

Für die Bibliothek war es bereits zu spät, doch das holte Hermine in der Pause nach. Sie erstarrte fast, als sie Snape neben einem der Regale stehen sah. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag und sie musste sich zwingen, seine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt nicht anzustarren.

Er sah zu ihr hin und blickte dann nach rechts. Hermine verstand sofort und folgte ihm mit ruhigen Schritten durch die Regale. Vom Boden bis unter die Decke waren sie mit Büchern gefüllt, ein wahrer Schatz an Wissen, gesammelt über Jahrhunderte hinweg. Hermine liebte den Geruch der alten Bücher und konnte Stunden damit zubringen durch die Regale zu stöbern. Doch jetzt nahm sie gar nicht richtig wahr, woran sie vorbei ging.

In einer dunklen engen Nische blieb Snape schließlich stehen. Die voll gestellten Regale zu beiden Seiten und die Wand hinter ihm schützten vor neugierigen Blicken. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte und sah sich ängstlich um. Die Regale waren so angeordnet, dass eine Art Labyrinth entstand. Sie waren ziemlich weit hinten in der Bibliothek, vielleicht sogar schon im verbotenen Teil. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ihnen jemand begegnete. Aber nicht ausgeschlossen, also hieß es, vorsichtig zu sein.

Severus dunkle Augen musterten sie besorgt. „Hat McGonagall dich ins Kreuzverhör genommen?"

„Nicht so schlimm wie Ginny." Hermine lächelte schief und berichtete ihn von dem gestrigen Abend.

Severus hörte aufmerksam zu und die Besorgnis in seinem Blick wuchs. „Und kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Ja sicher." Sie merkte selbst, wie wenig glaubwürdig sie klang, kaum, dass sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich komme schon klar mit der Situation", fuhr sie fort. „Außerdem denkt Ginny – und Harry auch – dass ich mich mit Viktor Krum getroffen habe."

„Dem Viktor Krum von Durmstrang?"

„Ja, genau der."

Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Wie kommen sie darauf, dass du ausgerechnet in den verliebt bist?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. Severus wusste natürlich nichts davon, dass mal was zwischen ihr und Viktor gewesen war. Aber im Grunde war da ja auch nichts gewesen. Sie hatten miteinander getanzt und sich geküsst oder eher gesagt, Viktor hatte sie geküsst. Ein Pärchen waren sie nie gewesen.

„Oh, verstehe. Du warst mal mit ihm zusammen."

„Nein!" Hermine sah Severus an und bemerkte mit leiser Überraschung, dass er weder eifersüchtig noch verärgert wirkte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie sich darüber nun freuen oder enttäuscht sein sollte. „Wir haben auf dem Weihnachtsball miteinander getanzt und dann hat er mich geküsst."

„Scheint ja nicht so überragend gewesen zu sein", bemerkte Severus trocken.

„War es auch nicht", murmelte sie.

Er seufzte leise. „Ja, ich fürchte, da habe ich Maßstabe bei dir gesetzt, die es vorherigen und späteren Männern schwer machen."

Hermine gab ihm einen liebevollen Knuff in die Seite. „Ich will keinen anderen als dich. Und was die davor angeht; ich habe zwei Jungs geküsst, ja. Aber weder war ich in einen von ihnen verliebt, noch habe ich bei ihren Küssen das gefühlt, was ich bei dir empfinde."

Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Am liebsten würde ich dich auf der Stelle so küssen, dass du für den Rest des Tages an nichts anderes mehr denken kannst. Aber das wäre fatal."

„Ja, wäre es", hauchte Hermine und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über ihre trockenen Lippen. Sie sah, wie Snape schluckte.

„Geh jetzt besser", flüsterte er nach einem Moment, in dem sein Blick auf ihrem Mund gehangen hatte.

Hermine hörte, wie rau und verführerisch seine Stimme klang und wünschte, sie wären nicht in der Bibliothek. Mechanisch nickte sie, konnte sich jedoch noch nicht von ihm losreißen.

„Bitte geh", raunte er.

Es fiel ihr enorm schwer, ihn nicht zu berühren. Sie drehte sich um und ging davon, bemüht, nicht daran zu denken, was er in ihr auslöste. Um sich abzulenken griff sie in eines der Regale und begann im gehen zu lesen. Flubberwürmer und ihre Paarungsriten, lautete die Überschrift der aufgeschlagenen Seite.

Sofort stellte Hermine das Buch zurück. Flubberwürmer mochten scheußlich sein, aber sie wollte über keine Fortpflanzungspraktik etwas lesen. Rasch griff sie nach dem nächsten Buch und schlug es auf.

Das Balzverhalten der Feuervögel, stand dort als Überschrift und darunter war ein rotgoldener Hahn abgebildet, der mit stolz geschwellter Brust um eine weniger farbenprächtige Henne warb.

Sie klappte es so heftig zu, dass der aufwallende Staub ihr in der Nase kitzelte. Das dritte Buch war auch nicht besser; der Brunftgesang der heiligen Hirsche, ein Thema, über das Hermine gar nichts wissen wollte.

Ging es denn überall nur um Sex? Sonst stand doch in keinem Buch, das sie in die Hand nahm, etwas darüber. Nun ja, bei den magischen Geschöpfen wurden natürlich auch die Fortpflanzungsarten behandelt, aber irgendwie war ihr das bisher nicht aufgefallen.

Besser, sie ließ die Bibliothek für heute sein; für den Aufsatz konnte sie auch morgen oder übermorgen noch recherchieren.


	43. Chapter 43

Die Zaubertrankstunde am nächsten Tag verlief überraschenderweise ganz normal. Snape zog Gryffindor 15 Hauspunkte ab, weil Neville Longbottom einen randvollen Topf Kräutersirup umgestoßen hatte, er ermahnte Lavender und Parvati zweimal, nicht miteinander zu tuscheln und als er sie dann dabei erwischte, Zettel auszutauschen, gab er beiden eine saftige Strafarbeit auf.

Bei der Klassenaufgabe – dem Anrühren eines Fluchabwehrtranks – war Hermine wie gewohnt die Beste. Sie war selbst erstaunt, wie leicht ihr die Stunde fiel. Snape ging durch die Reihen, streng, unnahbar, geheimnisvoll und autoritär. Und das half ihr, in ihm wirklich Professor Snape, den Meister der Zaubertränke und nicht Severus, den Liebhaber zu sehen.

Da nicht viel an Hausaufgaben anstand, hoffte Hermine am Nachmittag Gelegenheit zu haben, in die Kerker zu kommen. Doch noch ehe sie einen Schritt in diese Richtung gehen konnte, packte Ron sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

Hermine ahnte, dass er ein – zumindest für ihn – großes Problem hatte und unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufseufzen. „Was ist los, Ron?"

Er sah sich gehetzt um, doch die wenigen anderen Schüler, die auf dem gang unterwegs waren, hatten kein Interesse daran, in die kleine Nische zu schauen, in die er Hermine geschoben hatte. „Du musst mir unbedingt helfen. Sonst … sonst sterbe ich." Er atmete so heftig, dass er kurz vorm Hyperventilieren zu stehen schien. Sein Gesicht war noch röter als sein Haar und seine Hände gestikulierten in einer Tour unkoordiniert vor seiner Brust.

Sie ignorierte erfolgreich das Bedürfnis zu lachen. „Nun atme erstmal tief durch und dann erzähl mir, was so schrecklich ist."

Ron japste hilflos. „Ich…"

„Einatmen, Ron, dann ausatmen und dann erzählen." Unter Hermines strengem Blick normalisierte sich seine Atmung rasch. „Ja, schon besser. Und nun erzähl, was so schlimmes geschehen ist, dass dich derart aufgeregt hat." Sie hoffte, dass ihr pikante Details, wie sie sie von Ginny nur allzu oft präsentiert bekam, erspart blieben.

„Ich…" Er drohte wieder ins Luftschnappen zu verfallen, so dass Hermine ihm rasch eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Ron, ganz ruhig. Du möchtest doch, dass ich dir helfe, nicht wahr?" Auf sein Nicken hin fuhr sie fort. „Gut. Dann erzähl mir jetzt, was passiert ist. Und Luft holen dabei nicht vergessen."

„Ich war bei Luna!", platze er heraus und hielt dann mit aufgeblähten Backen die Luft an.

Hermine schaute ihn warnend an und er atmete weiter. „Und dann, was hast du ihr gesagt?"

Einen langen Moment blieb Ron still und Hermine dachte schon, er würde gar nicht antworten. Dann kam ganz leise: „Nichts."

„Nichts?", wiederholte sie und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit nichts? Hast du ihr nicht gesagt, das du sie magst?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nichts gesagt. Gar nichts. Ich stand vor ihr und hab den Mund aufgemacht. Aber Wörter kamen keine heraus."

„Oh." Hermine überlegte, wie sie Ron trösten und gleichzeitig ermutigen konnte, einen zweiten Versuch zu wagen. „Warst wohl sehr aufgeregt, da bleiben einem schon mal die Worte weg. Aber so was ist wirklich nicht ungewöhnlich; das geht vielen so."

„Dir auch?"

Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Severus hatte es zwar ein paar Mal geschafft, dass sie nicht sofort eine Bemerkung zurück schoß, aber wirklich lange sprachlos war sie noch nie gewesen.

„Ja, so was passiert nur einem Trottel wie mir."

„Ach Blödsinn", sagte sie energisch. „Da gibt es noch eine ganze Reihe anderer, die schon solche Probleme hatten. Nur geben die das meist nicht zu."

„Aber Luna denkt nun, ich wollte mich genauso wie alle anderen über sie lustig machen."

Hermine seufzte leise; dieser Verdacht lag leider wirklich nah, denn Luna Lovegood war fest davon überzeugt, dass niemand sie auch nur annähernd mochte. Und bedauerlicherweise traf das bei vielen auch zu. „Dann geh zu ihr und erklär ihr, dass dir bei ihrem Anblick schlicht die Luft wegblieb. Das wäre ehrlich und Ehrlichkeit ist immer gut. Mädchen mögen ehrliche Jungs."

Ron starrte sie groß an. „Das kann ich ihr unmöglich sagen."

„Dann schenk ihr eine Kleinigkeit über die sie sich freut. Damit zeigst du ihr auch, dass du sie magst. Und musst dabei gar nicht viel sagen."

„Ich hab kein Geld…" Er sah zu Boden, als schäme er sich dafür. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

„Muss ja nichts teures sein." Hermine überlegte; Ron hortete meist eine ganze Menge Zeugs, allerdings war das meiste davon nicht als Geschenk für ein Mädchen geeignet. „Hast du noch was von dem Kram, den dir Fred und George mitgegeben haben?"

„Ne, ist alles getauscht, verbraucht oder aufgegessen."

„Hm, wie wäre es dann mit Blumen? Darüber freut sich Luna bestimmt. Schenk ihr einen schönen Strauß Blumen." In Verwandlung hatten sie erst vor kurzem Blumenzauber gelernt und selbst Ron hatte einen – zwar recht mageren, aber immerhin bunten – Strauß Wildblumen hinbekommen.

„Blumen?" Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich leicht.

„Ja, Blumen. Schöne bunte am besten. Und vielleicht ein paar Schokofrösche dabei, du hast doch bestimmt noch welche."

„Wenn du meinst…"

„Ja." Aufmunternd lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Na los, geh schon, nur Mut."

Doch nach drei schritten drehte Ron sich um und kam zu ihr zurück. „Aber was soll ich ihr dabei denn sagen?"

„Das du ihr mit den Blumen und der Schokolade eine Freude machen möchtest."

„Und dann?"

„Dann redet ihr über die Schokofroschkarten. Das ist doch ein unverfängliches Thema."

„Hm ja, okay. Ich kann ihr ja eine schenken. Hab den Merlin schon wieder doppelt."

„Schenk ihr eine deiner selteneren Karten", schlug Hermine vor, die um Rons große Schokofroschkartensammlung wusste.

„Ne, die sind da viel zu wertvoll für. Die will ich selbst behalten. Oder tauschen. Aber Blaise gibt die Salazar-Karte nicht raus, nicht mal für 2 mindestens gleichwertige. Und die Rowena Ravenclaw-Karte mit dem roten Rand gebe ich nicht ab, die ist extrem selten, ein wahrer schatz."

Hermine verkniff sich eine Bemerkung dazu. „Über den Merlin, Schokofrösche und Blumen wird Luna sich bestimmt freuen. Und nun los; überleg nicht lang, sondern tu´s einfach."

Ron seufzte tief und schaute sie ängstlich an. Doch Hermine guckte so streng zurück, dass er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davon eilte.

Zufrieden mit sich ging auch Hermine weiter. Sie gönnte Ron das Liebesglück mit Luna. Ihr eigenes Liebesglück musste noch etwas warten, wie sie enttäuscht feststellte, denn gerade schritt Severus mit wehendem Cape den Flur entlang, unterwegs in Richtung Ausgang.

Unwillkürlich verkrampften sich Hermines Finger zu Fäusten. Er hatte doch nicht etwa schon wieder einen Auftrag erhalten, der ihn in Todesgefahr bringen würde? Um ein Haar wäre sie ihm nachgeeilt und tatsächlich stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie unbewusst den gleichen Weg wie er eingeschlagen hatte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn wirklich etwas wäre, dann hätte er ihr das gesagt. Bestimmt. Schließlich hätte er sie nach der Zaubertrankstunde unter einem Vorwand zu sich rufen können. Also gab es nichts, worüber sie sich Gedanken machen musste.

Und wenn er gerade eben erst eine Mitteilung bekommen hatte? Beim letzten Mal hatte ihm auch jemand durch den Kamin eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.

Nervös lief Hermine nach draußen und sah sich um. Ein Gewirr von Schülern, die mit bunten Jacken durch die Gegend liefen, aber keine Severus. Zumindest konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, was ja nicht automatisch bedeutete, dass er nicht da war. Das Schulgelände war riesig und konnte unmöglich von einer Position aus überblickt werden.

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihre Schulter und erschrocken schrie Hermine auf. Gleichzeitig hechtete sie zur Seite und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Wie bist du denn drauf?" Ginny lachte, aber besonders amüsiert klang sie dabei nicht.

„Entschuldige." Hermine steckte den Zauberstab rasch weg und sah sich um. Zum Glück hatte niemand von ihrer Aktion etwas mitbekommen. Die Erstklässler tobten wild über den Rasen und achteten gar nicht darauf, was um sie herum vor sich ging. Und die älteren Mädchen, die in kleinen Trauben beieinander standen, waren so in ihre Gespräche vertieft, dass sie ebenfalls kein Auge und Ohr für andere Geschehnisse hatten.

„Schon okay, scheinen heute ja alle etwas abgedreht zu sein. Mein Bruder spinnt auch total."

„Was ist denn mit Ron?"

„Weißt du das noch nicht?" Ginny hakte sich bei Hermine unter und deutete ihr, einige Schritte zu gehen. „Er ist voll in Luna verknallt. In Luna! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Ja." Hermine grinste über Ginnys verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber nur, weil er´s mir erzählt hat."

„Ach so. Aber sag mal, glaubst du ernsthaft, das könnte was werden? Ich meine, Luna ist sicher froh, dass sich überhaupt jemand für sie interessiert, aber so auf Dauer als richtige Beziehung? Ich meine ja …"

Hermine hörte Ginnys Geplapper nur mit halbem Ohr zu; zu Wort wäre sie ohnehin nicht gekommen, da Ginny zwar Fragen stellte, ihr aber gar keine Chance zum Antworten ließ.


	44. Chapter 44

sisi74sd: Danke für Dein Review. Was mit Ron und Luna ist, wird auch noch erzählt, keine Sorge. Jetzt wird´s erstmal wieder etwas spannender.

therealjareth: Dir auch vielen Dank und frohen Ostermontag. Antworten gibt´s in diesem Kapitelchen:

Um sich abzulenken hatte Hermine den Abend damit verbracht, den Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu schreiben. Das Thema waren Tierverwandlungen, um gefährliche, angreifende Raubtiere in etwas harmloses zu verzaubern. Interessant und nützlich und sie hatte sich darauf wirklich konzentrieren müssen. Des weiteren hatte sie drei jüngeren Mädchen bei ihren Hausaufgaben in Muggelkunde geholfen und mit Lavender und Parvati Karten gespielt.

Abends im Bett, als die anderen Mädchen bereits schliefen, holte sie das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht hervor und hielt es lange in der Hand. Es beruhigte sie und vertrieb zumindest ein wenig die Sorgen, die sie sich um Snape machte. Denn nur, weil es einmal knapp gewesen war, hieß das doch nicht, dass er nun in Lebensgefahr war. Schließlich arbeitete er bereits fast sein halbes Leben als Spion.

Hermine dachte an die Narben auf Brust und Rücken; er hatte bereits einiges mitgemacht. Und überlebt. Also wusste er auf sich aufzupassen. Sie half ihm nicht, wenn sie sich wach in ihrem Bett herumwälzte.

Wirklich erholsam war ihr Schlaf dann zwar nicht, doch sie fühlte beim Aufstehen nicht mehr ganz so schreckliche Besorgnis. Und über Ginnys parodistische Darstellung ihres Bruders konnte sie ebenso wie die anderen Mädchen im Waschraum herzlich lachen.

„Oh Luna, meine ganz ganz ganz ganz große Liiiiiiebe", säuselte Ginny gerade und fiel vor dem Hocker auf die Knie.

„Bin ja echt gespannt, wie bei denen der Abend verlaufen ist", meinte Lavender und verglich kritisch die zwei Pullis, die sie in je einer Hand hielt und bei denen sie sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun den in zartrose oder doch besser den hellblauen überzog.

„Ich auch", fügte Parvati hinzu.

„He Hermine, gehst du nachher zu Luna und fragst sie?" Lavender hatte die Pullover zurückgelegt und griff erstmal nach der Bürste. Sie brauchte stets am längsten, um sich morgens fertig zu machen.

„Frag sie doch selbst, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", gab Hermine grinsend zurück. Ron hatte ihr gestern schon gereicht – und würde ihr sicher gleich alles freiwillig erzählen. Da brauchte sie die ganze Geschichte nicht noch zusätzlich von Luna zu hören.

„Hm", brummte Lavender und fuhr fort, ihr langes braunes Haar zu bürsten, so dass es glänzend über ihren Rücken fiel. „Ich hab mit Luna noch nie viel Kontakt gehabt. Sähe ein bisschen seltsam aus, wenn ich sie nun plötzlich nach ihrem Liebesleben ausfrage."

„Ach Quatsch", widersprach Parvati. „Erstens IST Luna seltsam, zweiten freut sie sich über jeden Kontakt."

„Genau!", rief eines der anderen Mädchen und sie begannen wieder zu kichern.

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sich zu offensichtlich über jemanden lustig gemacht wurde. Das Ginny übertriebene Liebesschwüre mit verstellter Stimme vortrug war noch lustig. Sie meinte es ja nicht böse, außerdem war es unter den Weasley-Geschwistern normal, sich gegenseitig ein wenig aufzuziehen. Aber den Spott über Luna fand Hermine weniger witzig. Ohne sich weiter um die giggelnden Mädchen zu kümmern, zog sie sich zu Ende an und ging hinunter in die große Halle.

Es war ungewöhnlich still an den Frühstückstischen, obwohl bereits viele Schüler anwesend waren. Hermine entdeckte Harry und steuerte auf ihn zu. „He, ist was passiert?"

Unter seiner Hand lag eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, in der er gerade gelesen hatte, wie die meisten anderen auch. Mit ernstem Blick sah er zu ihr hoch. „Hat einen Todesfall gegeben, drüben in Hogsmeade."

Eine eiskalte Hand schien ihr Herz zusammen zu drücken und eine unsichtbare Faust boxte ihr in den Magen. Die Luft blieb ihr weg und die Knie wurden ihr so weich, dass sie sich nieder sinken ließ auf die Bank, auf der auch Harry saß. Ihre Hände trafen die harte Tischplatte und sie fühlte unter ihren Fingern das kalte Holz. Doch als seien sie vollkommen kraftlos glitten ihre Hände darüber und für einen Moment fürchtete sie, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Doch die Schrecksekunde dauerte wirklich nicht länger als eine Sekunde. Hermine riss den Tagespropheten an sich, überflog die erste Seite und schämte sich für die Erleichterung, die sie empfand. Die gefundene Tote war eine junge Hexe namens Melissa Castrophe. Ein Foto von ihr prangte unter der blutroten holographierenden Überschrift „Mord oder schrecklicher Unfall? 22jährige Hexe stirbt an Kopfverletzungen."

Hermine betrachtete das Bild, das eine junge Frau mit blitzenden braunen Augen, einer Stupsnase und einem von braunen langen Locken eingerahmten herzförmigen Gesicht zeigte. Bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen spiegelten sich Lichtreflexe in Haar und Augen. Das Foto war im Sommer aufgenommen worden; Melissa trug ein hellblauen Top mit Spaghettiträgern. Ihre schlanken Arme waren zart gebräunt und sie lächelte den Fotografen verführerisch an. Fast glaubte Hermine, ihr fröhliches, unbeschwertes Lachen hören zu können.

Sie war wirklich eine schöne Frau gewesen und so jung. Gerade mal 5 Jahre älter als ich, dachte Hermine und schauderte. Sie las die Zeilen darunter. Demnach war Melissa Castrophe gestern mit einigen Freundinnen im Eberkopf etwas trinken gewesen. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte sie das Lokal verlassen und in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte ein Spätheimkehrer ihren leblosen Körper unter einer Brücke gefunden. Ihr Schädel war zertrümmert und erste Vermutungen wurden laut, dass sie sich die Verletzungen nicht durch einen unglücklichen Sturz zugezogen hatte.

„Hermine?"

Harrys Stimme erinnerte sie daran, dass sie sich in der großen Halle befand und nicht allein war. Sie sah ihn als, als würde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, dass er da war. „Ja?"

„Alles in Ordnung? Du bist kalkweiß im Gesicht. Aber ist ja kein Wunder, bei dem Artikel. Hat mich auch total geschockt. Die Arme. Was meinst du, war das wirklich nur ein unglücklicher Sturz?"

Sie hörte ihm gar nicht zu und las weiter. Die junge Frau war Aurorin gewesen und laut zuverlässiger Quellen mit einem streng geheimen Auftrag beschäftigt gewesen. Natürlich wurden weder die Quellen noch der Auftrag im Einzelnen erläutert. Es war schon erstaunlich genug, dass der Tod der jungen Frau überhaupt als Schlagzeile publik gemacht wurde; starben Auroren, so fand sich meist erst Tage oder Wochen nach ihrem Tod eine kleine Anzeige über das Ableben eines hochgeschätzten Mitglieds der Zauberergemeinschaft.

Ob letzteres stimmte oder nicht spielte keine Rolle. Wichtiger war, dass die wirkliche Todesursache nicht bekannt wurde. Denn eines natürlichen Todes starben nur sehr wenige Auroren.

„Ich könnte mir jedenfalls vorstellen, dass jemand sie ermordet hat", fuhr Harry fort, da er von Hermine keine Antwort bekam. „Und immerhin war sie ja Aurorin. Wer weiß, wem sie auf der Spur war…?"

Hermine schluckte und betrachtete wieder das Foto. Melissa hatte sich gerade gedreht und präsentierte sich nun im Profil. Die dunkelroten Buchstaben darüber schienen vor Hermines Augen zu verlaufen. Wie Blut, das langsam herab tropfte.

Sie schauderte und legte den Tagespropheten zurück auf den Tisch. Die Luft in der großen Halle erschien ihr plötzlich schrecklich stickig und eilig lief sie nach draußen. Der Boden war noch weiß gefroren und Morgennebel umhüllten die Bäume wie weiße Schleier.

Langsam ging Hermine um das Schloß herum, die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Hose vergraben und den Kopf gesenkt. Der Schock mit dem Todesfall saß ihr immer noch in den Knochen. Melissa Castrophe wäre nicht die erste Aurorin, die ermordet wurde – und würde ganz sicher nicht die letzte sein. Es würden nun einige Untersuchungen und Verhöre anstehen, aber sehr wahrscheinlich würde ihr Fall wie jeder andere Mord an einem Auroren verlaufen; irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zeit entschied man, die Ermittlungen einzustellen. Die Arbeit der Auroren war zu geheim und zu wichtig, um das Risiko einzugehen, das etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit drang.

Hufgetrappel ließ Hermine aufsehen und sie entdeckte ein Stück neben Hagrids Hütte Firenze, der gerade aus dem Wald getrabt kam. Sein goldenes Fell schimmerte in den ersten kalten Sonnenstrahlen.

Hermine lief ins Schloß zurück; gleich begann die erste Stunde. Die anderen Schüler waren bereits größtenteils im Klassenraum, doch waren sie merklich stiller als sonst. Nur leise wurde über die Vorfälle in Hogsmeade spekuliert.

Als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat, verstummten die Gespräche schlagartig. Die alte Lehrerin schaute mit ernstem Blick auf ihre Schüler. „Wie ihr ja bereits erfahren musstet, fand eine junge Hexe vergangene Nacht überraschend den Tod. Da die genauen Umstände noch nicht geklärt sind, sind bis auf weiteres alle Ausgänge nach Hodsmeade gestrichen."

Normalerweise hätte so etwas für entrüstetes Geflüster gesorgt, doch nun blieben die Schüler still, sahen einander nur an. Auch ohne, dass ihre Lehrerin mehr dazu sagte, begriffen sie, dass es sich um eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit handeln musste.

McGonagall begann mit dem Unterricht. Hermine entging nicht, dass sich um die schmalen Lippen ein harter Zug gebildet hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Hauslehrerin gerade viel lieber ganz woanders wäre.

In der zweiten Stunde stand Zaubertränke auf dem Plan und gespannt wartete Hermine im Flur bei den Kerkern. Um sie herum tuschelten die Schüler leise miteinander, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst machte niemand Blödsinn. Selbst Draco und seine Spießgesellen standen ruhig da. Und Pansy Parkinson verzichtete auf eine scharfe Erwiderung, als ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen sie aus Versehen anstieß.

Angespannt wartete Hermine und versuchte, die Angst zu verdrängen. Wenn es einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben hätte, hätten sie sicher davon erfahren. Nervös trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und ballte die in den langen Ärmeln verborgenen Hände zu Fäusten.

Ihr Herz schien still zu stehen, als sie die Schritte hörte und im nächsten Augenblick Professor Severus Snape um die Ecke bog. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie die Tränen der Erleichterung.


	45. Chapter 45

Sinisa: Ich glaube, demnächst wirst Du etwas mehr als einen Moment nur Angst haben ;-)

sisi74sd: Du hast da etwas sehr gut beobachtet.

therealjareth: Laß Dich überraschen.

Und hier nun Kapitel 45:

Hermine konnte ihre Augen kaum von Snape lassen. Er wirkte angespannt und unter seinen Augen waren leichte Schatten zu erkennen, so, als hätte er wenig oder keinen Schlaf bekommen. Um seinen Mund war ein harter Zug, der ihn noch verschlossener als sonst wirken ließ.

Ohne ein Wort über die Vorkommnisse in Hogsmeade zu verlieren, begann er mit dem Unterricht. Hermine war so unglaublich froh, ihn gesund und lebendig vor sich zu sehen, dass es ihr enorm schwer fiel, sich auf das, was er sagte, zu konzentrieren. Für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Von Glück und Liebe überflutet schlug Hermine ihr Schulbuch auf. Allein dass Severus sie nur angesehen hatte, bewirkte, dass sie sich voller Eifer in den Unterricht stürzte.

„Welche Zutaten werden für einen Schrumpftrank benötigt?", fragte Snape mit strenger Stimme.

Augenblicklich schoss Hermines Finger in die Höhe und als Snape ihr zunickte, ratterte sie los: „Fein gehackte Gänseblümchenwurzel, abessinische Schrumpelfeige, Rattenmilz, klein geschnittene Raupen und ein Schuss Blutegelsaft."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger." Er nickte ihr zu und ging einige Schritte durch die Reihen. Vor Nevilles Pult blieb er stehen. „Mr. Longbottom, können Sie mir die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank nennen?"

„Äh…" Unter dem angestrengten Nachdenken lief Nevilles rundes Gesicht rot an. Er spürte Snapes Blick auf sich und wagte nicht, seinen Lehrer oder einen seiner Mitschüler anzusehen. Angespannte Stille herrschte in der Klasse.

„Ich warte, Mr. Longbottom."

Die Röte intensivierte sich noch um ein, zwei Nuancen. „Baumschlangenhaut!", schoss er dann heraus.

„Und weiter?"

„Äh." Nevilles kurzfingerige Hand glitt zu seiner Nase und drückte die knollige Spitze, als würde er so leichter auf eine Antwort kommen. Niemand würde ihm vorsagen oder einen Zettel mit den Antworten zuwerfen; Snape stand so dicht vor ihm, dass es dafür keine Chance gab. Und obwohl es in den Kerkern wirklich recht kühl war, bildeten sich kleine Schweißperlen auf Nevilles glatter Stirn.

„Nun?", fragte Snape, als annähernd eine Minute vergangen war, in der die Stille andauerte.

Neville sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Seine Backen leuchteten feuerrot, die Augen starrten angstvoll zu Snape hoch und die Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst. Er erinnerte Hermine an Ron bei ihrer Unterhaltung über Luna. Ob Jungs wohl generell so reagierten, wenn sie etwas nicht wussten? Sie hatte da noch nie vorher drauf geachtet.

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Nicht mal das Wissen eines Zweitklässlers haben Sie." Snape seufzte und schritt zu seinem Pult. „Bis zur nächsten Stunde wissen Sie auswendig, was in den Vielsafttrank gehört, Mr. Longbottom. Verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir", beeilte Neville sich zu versichern und starrte mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen zu ihm hin.

Snape fragte noch einige andere Schüler ab, was zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen wie bei dem bedauernswerten Neville führte. Sogar Goyle wurde getadelt, als er eine volle Minute dastand, den Mund zwar immer wieder auf und zu klappte, aber kein einziges Wort hervor brachte.

Am Ende der Stunde trödelte Hermine mit dem Einpacken und stellte erleichtert fest, das Harry nicht auf sie achtete. Er war einer der ersten, der zur Tür hinaus strebte. Sie wartete, bis die anderen Schüler fort waren, dann erst ging sie zu Snape ans Pult.

Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, stand er auf, wich ihr aus und zückte mit einer raschen Handbewegung seinen Zauberstab. „Porta non sperare", befahl er, den Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet.

Hermine zögerte nicht länger und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dank seines Zaubers würde niemand die Tür öffnen und sie stören können. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich sah dich gestern Nachmittag fortgehen und dann heute morgen dieser Artikel im Tagespropheten…" Zu bewegt um weiter zu sprechen umarmte sie ihn mit aller Kraft. Es tat so gut, seine Nähe zu spüren, die Stärke zu fühlen, die er besaß. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken, strichen über die festen Muskeln unter dem groben Stoff des Capes. Ein leichter Duft nach Kräutern haftete an ihm und der Hauch eines kalten Wintertages.

Severus hielt sie sanft fest. „Das ist nicht gut, Hermine", murmelte er in ihr weiches Haar, „du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken über mich machen."

Sie hob den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich weiß – und garantiert hat niemand etwas gemerkt. Aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich meine Gefühle einfach so abstelle; das kann ich beim besten Willen nicht."

In seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte ein Lächeln. „Hab ich doch auch nichts von gesagt."

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du vergangene Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen."

„Bitte frag mich nicht darüber aus", bat er leise.

„Also weißt du, warum die junge Hexe sterben musste. Und wer sie umgebracht hat", stellte sie fest.

„Nein – weder das eine noch das andere."

„Aber du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass das nur ein unglücklicher Unfall war?" Er wollte sich abwenden, doch Hermine fing seinen Blick ein. „Severus bitte, du weißt doch, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie zart auf die Stirn und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich möchte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Davon abgesehen gibt es wirklich nichts, was ich dir über den Tod von Melissa Castrophe erzählen könnte. Es war kein Unfall; das wissen alle. Aber wer sie getötet hat und warum ausgerechnet sie sterben musste, ist noch unklar. Und wird es vielleicht auch bleiben."

„Sie war Aurorin."

„Ja. Und du weißt, wie gefährlich dieser Job ist."

Hermine runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Im Tagespropheten stand, dass sie spät in der Nacht starb. Stimmt das?"

„Ja. Es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen."

Sie spürte die Trauer, die er empfand, suchte seine Hand und drückte seine Finger. „Du meinst, du hast Schuldgefühle, weil du denkst, dass du ihren Tod hättest verhindern können?"

„Sie war zu leichtsinnig, hat einmal zu oft zu viel riskiert", murmelte er.

„Kanntest du sie gut?", hakte Hermine behutsam nach.

„Ich bin ihr ein paar Mal begegnet, aber wirklich gekannt habe ich sie nicht." Er packte sie fest an den Schultern und sah sie an. „Versprich mir, dass du das Schulgelände nicht verlässt. Was auch immer passiert. Auch, wenn ich nicht da sein sollte."

„Aber…"

„Nein", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Versprich es!"

Erstaunt legte sie den Kopf leicht schräg. Seine Hände waren noch immer fest um ihre Schultern geschlossen. „Ich verspreche es", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

Severus lockerte seinen Griff nicht. „Und du wirst auch hier bleiben, wenn ich länger weg sein sollte, klar."

„Würdest du mir bitte endlich sagen, warum ich dir etwas versprechen soll, was eh in der Schulordnung steht?"

„An die du dich nicht immer hältst." Er löste eine Hand und strich ihr zart über die Wange. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Hermine schmiegte sich seiner Berührung entgegen. „Ich glaube, ich würde dir alles versprechen", flüsterte sie. „Aber es wäre dennoch schön, wenn du mir mehr sagen könntest…"

„Nur so viel: Es ist momentan gefährlich da draußen. Irgendein Wahnsinniger tötet junge Hexen."

„Dann war Melissa Castrophe nicht sein erstes Opfer?", fragte Hermine schockiert. Im Tagespropheten hatte nichts von vorherigen Todesfällen gestanden, jedenfalls nicht in letzter Zeit.

„Sie war die dritte Tote. Und ich fürchte, sie wird nicht die letzte bleiben."

Hermine schauderte unter dem kalten Grauen, das sie überlief. „Warst du deshalb letztens im verbotenen Wald?"

„Nein – oder besser gesagt: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bekam nur die Nachricht von einigen abtrünnigen Todessern, aber niemand weiß, ob sie es sind, die hinter den Morden stecken."

Hermine hatte ihn genau beobachtet. „Du glaubst nicht daran?"

„Melissa Castrophe starb durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf; das ist nicht die Art, wie Todesser normalerweise morden. Und der Täter ließ es so aussehen, als wäre es ein Unfall. Die anderen beiden Hexen starben durch ähnliche Unfälle; die eine ertrank, die andere wurde erstickt, stranguliert durch ein offen herunter hängendes Seil, in dem sie sich im dunkeln unglücklich verfangen hatte."

Hermine griff an ihren eigenen Hals und schluckte. „Wie schrecklich", flüsterte sie bewegt.

„Verstehst du nun, warum ich nicht will, dass du irgendwo herum läufst? In Hogwarts bist du sicher, hier musst du dich nicht fürchten."

„Doch; ich muss um dein Leben fürchten", sagte sie ernst.

„Ich habe meine Aufgaben; das wusstest du schon, bevor du dich in mich verliebt hast."

„Ja. Und du weißt, dass ich alles akzeptiere, wenn ich nur dich haben kann." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Wie gut sein Kuss doch schmeckte und wie wohl er ihr tat! Es schien, als wischten seine zärtlichen Lippen alles an Sorgen, Angst und Schrecken weg.

Seine Finger wuschelten durch ihr langes Haar. „Wir werden zusammen sein, bald."

„Versprochen?"

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie erneut. „Ich möchte dir nichts versprechen, weil ich nicht voraussagen kann, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Und wo wir gerade bei dem Thema sind; bitte sieh von einer Befragung Trelawneys diesbezüglich ab."

Hermine gluckste leise. „Ich hasse Wahrsagen und gebe rein gar nichts auf Professor Trelawneys Schreckensprophezeiungen. Allein, dass sie Harry laufend seinen eigenen Tod voraussagt ist schon schlimm genug."

„Meinen Tod hat sie mir auch schon öfter prophezeit. Schon vor Jahren fing sie damit an. Und manchmal schien sie mir regelrecht enttäuscht, wenn ein vorhergesagtes Todesdatum als normaler Tag vorüber strich", antwortete er schulterzuckend.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihre Prophezeiungen nicht zutreffen", murmelte Hermine, das Gesicht an seiner Brust vergraben. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie knapp es für Severus gewesen war. Ohne das Eingreifen der Einhornstute hätte Trelawney Recht behalten.

„Ich auch", erwiderte er trocken und drückte sie an sich.

Eine kurze Weile genossen sie es still, einander umfangen halten zu können. Hermine hätte sich am liebsten gar nicht von ihm gelöst, doch sie wollte es ihm nicht unnötig schwer machen. Außerdem wurde es nun leider wirklich Zeit in die große Halle zu gehen.

Snape nahm den Zauber von der Tür und hielt sie Hermine auf. Ein letzter Blick in seine ausdrucksstarken dunklen Augen, dann stand sie allein im kalten, finsteren Flur.

„He he, da hat wohl jemand gerade ne saftige Strafarbeit bekommen!"

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum. Die kichernde Stimme klang vage vertraut. Doch der Gang vor ihr war leer und es gab keine Nischen, in denen sich jemand hätte verbergen können. Auch hinter ihr war niemand.

„Hier bin ich!"

Blitzschnell wirbelte Hermine herum, den Zauberstab gezückt. „Komm sofort her", befahl sie mit ihrer strengsten Stimme.

„Bin doch schon hier."

„Ich warne dich. Ich beherrsche sämtliche Erstarrungszauber."

„Die nützen bei mir nichts." Es kicherte, ganz in ihrer Nähe. „Guck doch mal nach oben."

„Du!", rief sie überrascht und erleichtert zugleich.

Der alte Geister-Kapitän schwebte ein Stück weit herunter, so dass er sich mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe befand. „Hat Snape dir schlimm zugesetzt? Du siehst aus, als würde dich einiges beschäftigen…"

„Nichts schlimmes", flunkerte sie rasch.

„Ich kann dich aufheitern. Hab viele spannende Abenteuer erlebt. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir von dem Unwetter erzähle, bei dem mein Schiff von einem Blitz getroffen wurde und meine Mannschaft und ich den Tod fanden. Alle. Nicht ein einziger hat überlebt, noch nicht mal die Ratten und Mäuse haben´s geschafft."

„Sicher sehr zur Aufheiterung geeignet, diese Geschichte", kommentierte sie trocken und musste sich tatsächlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Irgendwie war der zerfledderte Geister-Kapitän ja doch liebenswert in seiner Art.

„Hm, ja, ist vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Geschichte zur Aufmunterung. Aber ich kenne noch andere. Soll ich dir erzählen, wie mein Steuermann zu seinem Holzbein gekommen ist?"

„Ich glaube, das will ich gar nicht so genau wissen."

„Dann darf ich dir vielleicht von einem Piratenüberfall erzählen? Das war was, da sind die Köpfe nur so übers Vorderdeck gerollt."

„Ist lieb gemeint von dir, aber die Pause ist gleich vorbei und ich hab noch Unterricht. Ein andermal vielleicht."

„Hm ja, dann bis demnächst. Scheint´s ja öfter hier unten zu sein."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr verlegene Röte ins Gesicht stieß. „Der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke ist schließlich hier. Da bleibt das nicht aus."

„Oh, nicht falsch verstehen, ich empfinde deine Gesellschaft als sehr angenehm und würde unsere Bekanntschaft gern vertiefen." Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr, was sein Gewand noch zerfledderter wirken ließ. „Kapitän Dorian Thadderhus, stets zu Diensten."

„Hermine Granger", stellte sie sich vor und knickste. Da er so förmlich auftrat, erschien ihr das passend.

„Sehr erfreut." Er wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, was natürlich unmöglich war. Hermine erriet seine Absicht und hielt ihre Rechte hoch, so dass er einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchen konnte.

Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern; der Geisterhandkuss kitzelte. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter. Bis demnächst, wir sehen uns ja sicher noch."

„Klar, ich bin immer hier. Und solltest du in der Zwischenzeit sterben, zeige ich dir, wie man durch Wände geht."


	46. Chapter 46

Sirisa: Vielen Dank. Ja, der Geisterkapitän wird noch öfter vorkommen. Ist doch echt ein nettes Angebot, was er Hermine da gemacht hat, nicht :-D

Sandy: Ja, im Moment ist es eher finster, als humorvoll, aber dafür wohl recht spannend, hoffe ich zumindest.

therealjareth: Ja, NOCH geht es allen gut, aber weiß wie lange…

Und hier nun das neueste:

Erst am Nachmittag fiel auf, dass Luna fehlte. Und wenn Ron nicht erst Hermine und weil die nichts wusste, dann Orla nach ihr gefragt hätte, wäre es vermutlich noch immer nicht aufgefallen. Durch den Todesfall in Hogsmeade hatte kein Lehrer wirklich auf die einzelnen Schüler geachtet. Und die Schüler selbst achteten nicht auf Luna.

Sie waren draußen, genossen ihre Freizeit und bewegten sich, um in der Kälte nicht zu frieren. Einige Erstklässler sprangen laut juchzend in die großen Pfützen, die überall zahlreich zu finden waren. Trafen die aufspritzenden Tropfen einen anderen Schüler, juchzten sie noch lauter. Eine Gruppe Zweitklässler übte Schwebe- und Verwandlungszauber, in dem sie große trockene Blätter in allen nur erdenklichen Farben in der Luft schweben ließ.

„Mandy, komm mal!", rief Orla zu ihrer Hauskameradin, die gerade mit zwei anderen Mädchen im Gespräch war.

Dick eingemummelt in eine gefütterte Jacke und einen Schal so um Hals und Kinn geschlungen, dass ihr Gesicht nur ab der Nase heraus schaute, kam das blonde Mädchen näher. „Was ist denn?"

„Hast du Luna heute schon gesehen?"

„Ne, glaub nicht." Durch den Schal klang Mandys Stimme gedämpft. „He Lisa", rief sie zu einem der anderen Mädchen. „Weißt du, wo Luna steckt?"

„Was willste denn von der?", kam es zurück.

„Ich nichts, aber Orla sucht sie."

„Nein!", widersprach Orla sofort. „Ron sucht sie."

Hermine bemerkte, wie Rons Wangen sich verfärbten. Aufmunternd drückte sie seinen Ellenbogen. „He, dass sie nicht hier ist, muss gar nichts bedeuten. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass Luna meist lieber für sich allein bleibt."

„Ja, aber wo steckt sie denn dann? Sie war auch nicht beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle."

Darauf hatte Hermine gar nicht geachtet, weil ihr Kopf viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Und auch jetzt, in der kalten Oktoberluft, die die Schüler zwang, sich dick anzuziehen, hatte sie nicht geschaut, ob unter einer der Pudelmützen Lunas zotteliges blondes Haar hervor quoll. „Ich helf dir suchen", bot sie an.

Ron strahlte. „Hast du eine Idee wo?"

„Im Mädchenklo", sagte Hermine nach kurzem Überlegen. „Dort fangen wir an. Und auch, wenn sie dort nicht ist, weiß Myrthe vielleicht, wo wir sie finden können."

Harry, der mit halbem Ohr mitgehört hatte, lief ihnen nach. „Wartet auf mich, ich komme mit!", rief er und hob winkend eine Hand.

Hermine blieb vor den Stufen zum Haupteingang stehen und zog Ron kurz an seiner Jacke, der gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte, dass sein bester Freund keuchend zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Stimmt das, Luna ist verschwunden?" Harry klang etwas kurzatmig nach dem raschen Spurt. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, worüber Ron und Hermine geredet hatten und eben nur etwas von suchen gehört. Einige Male war der Name Luna gefallen, so dass er sich leicht zusammenreimen konnte, was Ron und Hermine nun vorhatten.

„Sie ist lediglich nicht bei den anderen", sagte Hermine. „Und keine der Ravenclaws konnte sich erinnern, sie heute schon gesehen zu haben."

„Hm", machte Harry nachdenklich und betrat neben seinen Freunden die Eingangshalle. „Ron, du hast doch gesagt, dass euer Date gestern ganz prima lief."

„Jaah", sagte Ron gedehnt und wurde leicht rot.

„Ron?", hakte Hermine nach. „Was ist gestern bei eurem Treffen geschehen?" Sie überlegte, was Luna dazu veranlasst haben könnte zu verschwinden. Im Grunde kamen nur zwei Möglichkeiten in Betracht: Ein katastrophales Date oder der Hexenmörder. Allerdings hatte Severus gesagt, dass sie in Hogwarts sicher waren. In Hogwarts wohl schon, dachte Hermine. Was aber, wenn Luna in ihrer Scham oder Traurigkeit das Schulgelände verlassen hatte? Sie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Besser, sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, was sie dachte.

„Ich hab ihr einen Strauß Blumen geschenkt, wie du gesagt hast. Und zwei Schokofrösche, meine letzten."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Und dann? Worüber habt ihr geredet, was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht", schnappte Ron.

Hermine wich ein Stück von ihm zurück. Sie standen am Fuß der großen Treppe, Ron bereits auf einer der breiten Stufe. Sein Gesicht war stark gerötet und Hermine fragte sich, was wirklich bei ihrer Verabredung passiert war. Ron war kein Draufgänger, schon gar nicht bei Mädchen. Es wäre eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie geküsst hatte, geschweige denn mehr.

„Wäre aber hilfreich zu wissen", ging Harry dazwischen. Er spürte die in der Luft liegende Spannung. Selbst die Ritterrüstung links von ihnen schien skeptisch zu ihnen rüber zu schielen. „Oder sag uns wenigstens, wo Luna hingegangen ist, nachdem ihr euch voneinander verabschiedet habt."

Ron presste die Lippen fest zusammen und starrte geradeaus, ohne dabei wirklich etwas bestimmtes anzusehen.

„Also das bringt uns nun echt nicht weiter", seufzte Harry. Mit Ron war momentan wirklich nichts anzufangen; entweder schwärmte er nur von Luna oder er sagte – wie jetzt – kein einziges Wort.

„Ich geh jedenfalls nun im Mädchenklo nachsehen", erklärte Hermine und stieg an Ron vorbei die Treppe empor.

Harry folgte ihr und nach einem kurzen Zögern schloß sich auch Ron an, allerdings schwieg er weiter hartnäckig und machte den Eindruck, als wolle er nicht wirklich bei der Suche nach Luna helfen.

„Lasst mich zuerst mit ihr reden", wandte Hermine sich an der Tür zum Mädchenklo an die Jungen.

„Ja ja, mach ruhig", sagte Harry, der froh war, Myrthe nicht gegenüber treten zu müssen. Ron reagierte gar nicht, als hätte er überhaupt nicht zugehört, unternahm allerdings keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen.

Hermine ging in das Mädchenklo und rief nach Myrthe. Der weibliche Geist erschien fast sofort und blickte ihr skeptisch entgegen. „Hallo Myrthe", begann Hermine freundlich.

„Hmpf", brummte Myrthe und sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Genau das aber wollte Hermine vermeiden. Sie lächelte Myrthe an. „Draußen ist es scheußlich kalt, darf ich mich bei dir ein wenig aufwärmen?"

„Wieso ausgerechnet hier? Du willst dich wohl über meinen Wohnort lustig machen." Und eine erste Träne kullerte über Geisterwange.

„Nein!", beeilte Hermine sich, ihr zu versichern, blieb jedoch auf gebührendem Abstand. Sie verspürte ohnehin wenig Lust die verfallene Toilettenkabine ganz zu betreten, in der Myrthe hauste. „Hier bei dir ist es so angenehm ruhig; unten toben die ganzen Erstklässler herum und üben kleine Zaubereien."

„Hm, ja, haben sie zu meinen Lebzeiten auch gemacht. Und mich immer geärgert, das war so schlimm." Nun heulte sie richtig; unter ihrem lauten Plärren strömten die Tränen einem Sturzbach gleich über beide Wangen, tropften auf die rissigen Bodenfliesen und bildeten in Windeseile eine sich stetig verbreiternde Pfütze.

„Myrthe, nicht doch, das ist doch lange vorbei. Niemand ärgert dich mehr." Das war eine glatte Lüge, aber Myrthe hörte ihr ohnehin nicht zu. Sie heulte weiter und Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, um keine nassen Füße zu bekommen.

„Verschwinde!", schluchzte Myrthe.

„Myrthe, mir geht es doch ähnlich wie dir. Mich nennen sie Schlammblut, das ist auch nicht besonders nett."

Myrthe hielt kurz in ihrem Geplärre inne. „Aber du bist doch auch eines."

Hermine ging über die Beleidigung hinweg, zumal Myrthe sicher gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, sie zu kränken. „Ja, aber ich rege mich nicht darüber auf, wenn sie mich so nennen. Ich ignoriere es ganz einfach."

„Hm", machte Myrthe und betrachtete sie skeptisch. Zwei Tränen fielen platschend in den kleinen See zu ihren Füßen, doch weitere kamen nicht nach.

Hermine lehnte sich in einer bequemeren Haltung an die Wand zu ihrer Linken. „Und es gibt noch andere, die ebenso geärgert werden wie du und ich. Luna zum Beispiel."

„Luna?" wiederholte Myrthe und schwebte etwas näher heran. Hermine hoffte, das nicht gleich der nächste Sturzbach Tränen floss; es war definitiv zu kalt, um in nassen Klamotten herumzulaufen.

„Ja, Luna Lovegood. Du kennst sie doch, oder?"

„Natürlich kenne ich sie."

Hermine hatte den weiblichen Geist genau beobachtet. Myrthes blasses, schon zu Lebzeiten unattraktives Gesicht hatte sich angewidert verzogen. „Luna geht´s ähnlich wie dir und mir. Sie ist auch eine ziemliche Außenseiterin."

„Du wagst es, mich mit Luna zu vergleichen?", kreischte Myrthe los. Und schon strömten die Tränen wieder.

Hermine brachte sich mit einem raschen Satz in Deckung. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt, um das Geheule nicht mehr hören zu müssen. „So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint."

„Doch, hast du wohl. Alle wollen mich immer nur ärgern", plärrte Myrthe.

Wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine Myrthe nun wohl an den Schultern gepackt und kräftig geschüttelt. So aber konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten, bis der Tränenstrom soweit versiegt war, dass Myrthe ihr zumindest zuhören würde. Staunend beobachtete Hermine, wie viel Tränenflüssigkeit ein Geist zu produzieren imstande war.

Myrthe hörte erst mit ihrer lauten Schluchzerei auf, als sie merkte, dass Hermine gar nichts sagte. Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf schwebte sie vor ihr auf und ab. „Wieso bist du immer noch hier? Hast du so viel Freude daran, mich weinen zu sehen?"

Hermine verbiss sich das „ganz sicher nicht", das ihr auf der Zunge lag und bemühte sich, um einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Ich will ein bisschen Ruhe."

„Warum kommen dafür immer alle zu mir?", jammerte Myrthe.

„Alle?", wiederholte Hermine und hoffte, den Geist nun endlich am Haken zu haben. „War denn heute schon jemand hier, um Zuflucht zu suchen?"

„Nein, heute nicht, aber gestern Abend."

„Wer?", fragte Hermine.

„Luna, diese Heulsuse. Hat nur gejammert und sich unentwegt gewaschen."

Nachdenklich runzelte Hermine die Stirn. Wieso um alles in der Welt heulte Luna nach einem Date und wusch sich? Irgendwas konnte da ganz und gar nicht stimmen. „Du meinst, sie hat sich die Hände gewaschen?"

„Nein, sie hat sich ausgezogen und komplett gewaschen, auch ihre Kleider."

Das wurde immer merkwürdiger. Zumal Luna statt sich in den normalen Duschräumen zu waschen das Mädchenklo gewählt hatte. Hier gab es keine Dusche, sondern nur vier nebeneinander angebrachte Waschbecken. Die allesamt lediglich kaltes Wasser und ein schwach nach Rosen duftendes Stück Seife hatten.

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?", fragte Myrthe mit schriller Stimme.

„Doch, doch, natürlich", versicherte Hermine ihr rasch. „Und was hat Luna dann gemacht? Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hat, meine ich."

„Sich noch mal gewaschen", erklärte Myrte und verzog ihren ohnehin schon schiefen Mund. „Und dann ein drittes Mal. Dabei hat sie unentwegt geheult, wirklich schrecklich."

Dann weißt du endlich mal wie das ist, dachte Hermine, verkniff sich die Bemerkung aber. Sie wollte von Myrte ja schließlich noch mehr über Luna erfahren. „Hat sie sich auch ein viertes Mal gewaschen?"

„Nein. Sie hat dann ihre Kleider wieder angezogen und ist gegangen, immer noch heulend." Myrte schwebte in ihre Kabine zurück. „Ich war froh, dass sie endlich ging. Wenn ich ihr nicht gesagt hätte, wie schrecklich ich sie finde, wäre sie womöglich die ganze Nacht geblieben."

„Hat sie irgendwas gesagt?" Hermine versuchte nicht drängend zu klingen.

„Nein, nur rumgeheult. Ganz leicht und schniefend."

„Danke." Hermine eilte zur Tür, Myrthe ignorierend, die hinter ihr empört erst zu zetern und dann wieder zu heulen angefangen hatte.


	47. Chapter 47

„Was ist?", wollte Harry sofort wissen. Hermine war ziemlich lange im Mädchenklo gewesen, doch sie sah nicht aus, als hätte sie Luna gefunden. Ron starrte ihr ebenso wissbegierig entgegen.

„Myrthe konnte mir lediglich sagen, dass Luna gestern Abend im Mädchenklo war, ganz schrecklich geheult und sich mehrmals gewaschen hat. Ron", sie packte ihn fest an beiden Armen und sah ihm ins Gesicht, „was um alles in der Welt ist da gestern passiert?"

Er wehrte ihre Hände ab, doch Hermine packte so fest zu, das er sofort jeden Widerstand aufgab. „Ich hab Luna die Blumen geschenkt, aber sie sagte, sie würden stinken."

„Ron, ein Mädchen heult doch nicht stundenlang und wäscht sich dreimal hintereinander, weil ihr der Geruch der Blumen nicht gefällt." Sie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger und sah, wie es in seinem Gesicht zuckte. „Was hast du mit Luna gemacht, Ron? Sag die Wahrheit oder ich gehe sofort zu Dumbledore. Und glaub mir, der findet die Wahrheit heraus."

„Ich hab ihr nichts getan." Er starrte sie an. „Denkst du echt, ich würd Luna – oder irgendein anderes Mädchen - zu etwas zwingen, das sie nicht will?"

Nein, das war Ron wirklich nicht zuzutrauen. Er mochte tollpatschig und ungeholfen sein und emotional oft ein Trampel. Aber er war ein lieber Kerl und ein wahrer Freund auf den stets Verlass war. Ihn zu verdächtigen, Luna Gewalt angetan zu haben, war wirklich nicht fair von ihr gewesen. Aber irgendetwas musste da gestern vorgefallen sein, wenn nicht mit Ron, dann vielleicht nach ihrem Treffen. „Dann erzähl jetzt bitte ganz genau, was gestern passiert ist. Das ist enorm wichtig, wenn wir Luna finden wollen."

„Hab ich doch schon; ich bin zu ihr hin – wir haben uns am See getroffen – hab ihr die Blumen gegeben, sie roch dran und sagte, sie würden stinken. Taten sie übrigens wirklich, aber das hab ich zuvor nicht gemerkt."

Hermine seufzte leise. Wie hatte sie auch annehmen können, dass Rons Date reibungslos verlaufen würde? „Was für einen Zauberspruch hast du denn für die Blumen benutzt?"

„Gar keinen. Ich hab ihr welche gepflückt."

„Gepflückt?", wiederholte Hermine verwundert. „Ron, wir haben Ende Oktober; nirgends wachsen mehr Blumen."

„Doch, im Gewächshaus." Er grinste ein wenig. „Hab mich heimlich rein geschlichen und welche gepflückt."

Hermine rief sich das Bild vom aktuellen Pflanzenbestand des Gewächshauses ins Gedächtnis. Im nächsten Moment erbleichte sie. „Waren es fliederfarbene Blüten?"

„Genau." Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Woher weißt du das? Bist du mir etwa hinterher geschlichen?"

„Nein! Aber das sind momentan die einzigen Blumen im Gewächshaus. Oh Ron, bei Merlin. Du hast Luna Stinkblumen geschenkt. Der Geruch wirkt ähnlich wie ein Fluch. Wenn man sie jemandem gibt, fangen sie in dem Moment an zu stinken, indem derjenige die Blumen annimmt."

„Ron!" Harry starrte seinen besten Freund entsetzt an. Ängstlich schaute er sich um, doch sie waren nach wie vor allein im Flur vor dem Mädchenklo.

„Das war doch keine Absicht", winselte Ron und schien in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen.

„Hast du denn nicht gemerkt, was das für Blumen sind?", fragte Hermine.

Seine Schultern sackten noch ein Stück tiefer. „Sie sahen so hübsch aus. Und als ich sie pflückte, rochen sie wirklich nicht."

„Klar, die Wirkung beginnt schließlich erst, wenn man sie jemand anderem gibt. Das haben wir im zweiten Schuljahr gelernt, Ron!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was das für Blumen sind und wie sie wirken." Seine Stimme hörte sich so kläglich an, dass Hermine Mitleid bekam. Auch Harry sah aus, als würde er seinen Freund am liebsten trösten wollen, wüsste aber nur nicht wie.

„Was geschah dann?"

„Luna nahm die Blumen, roch daran und sagte, sie würden stinken. Dann hab ich ihr die Schokofrösche geschenkt, aber sie wollte sie gar nicht und lief davon. Ich weiß nicht wohin sie wollte."

„Sich waschen und umziehen", sagte Hermine. „Was bei Stinkblumen allerdings nichts nützt; der Geruch haftet an einem und ist mit normaler Seife und Wasser nicht fort zu bekommen."

„Dann wird Luna also auf ewig stinken?", fragte Harry entsetzt und Ron neben ihm gab ein hilfloses Stöhnen von sich.

„Bis der Fluch von ihr genommen wird, ja", erklärte Hermine. Kein Wunder, dass Luna so viel geheult hatte; ihr musste klar geworden sein, dass sie einen Fluch abbekommen hatte.

„Sind das etwa diese Stinkblumen, bei denen der Geruch so widerlich ist, das man sich der Person nicht nähern kann?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine nickte und sah zu Ron, der nun – so das überhaupt möglich war – noch unglücklicher ausschaute. „Die eigene Nase gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit an den Geruch, doch andere…"

„Können wir denn irgendetwas tun?", fragte Harry. Ihm tat Ron schrecklich leid und ebenso Luna. Einen solchen Fluch wünschte er nicht mal Draco Malfoy.

„Zuerst mal sollten wir Luna finden. Und dann …", Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ich bin sicher, dass einer der Lehrer in der Lage sein wird, sie von dem Fluch zu befreien."

„Aber dann erfährt Profesor Sprout, dass ich im Gewächshaus war und ihre Blumen geklaut hab!", protestierte Ron.

„Wenn das deine einzige Sorge ist, scheinst du ja keine großen Probleme zu haben", fauchte Hermine und marschierte los.

Ron hatte sie eingeholt, bevor sie an der Treppe war. „So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint! Ich will Luna doch auch finden, obwohl ich fürchte, dass sie nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte…"

„Ach. Und das wundert dich." Eine Hand auf das Treppengeländer gelegt stand sie den Oberkörper ihm zugewandt und ihn wütend anfunkelnd.

„Hermine", ging Harry dazwischen, der nicht wollte, dass sich seine zwei besten Freunde stritten.

„Los kommt", befahl Hermine. „Wenn wir Luna gefunden haben, können wir uns immer noch überlegen, zu wem wir gehen."

„Wo fangen wir an zu suchen?", fragte Harry und lief neben ihr die Stufen nach unten.

„Harry, hol die Karte des Rumtreibers", befahl Hermine. „Vielleicht genügt das schon, um Luna zu finden."

Sofort rannte Harry los in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Er bewahrte die Karte in einem sicheren Versteck unter seinem Bett auf. Außer Ron und Hermine wusste niemand, dass er sie besaß.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen versicherte er sich kurz, wirklich allein zu sein, dann holte er die Karte hervor, verstaute sie sorgsam unter seinem Pullover und rannte zurück.

Hermine und Ron standen einander wie zwei Statuen gegenüber, an der gleichen Stelle, an der er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Los, mach schon", drängte Hermine und zog Harry mit sich in eine Nische. Ron wollte ihnen ebenfalls folgen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Nein. Du passt auf, dass niemand kommt. Das wirst du doch wohl noch können."

Harry zog die Karte hervor, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Sogleich wurden Punkte und jeweils daneben Namen sichtbar. Ihre Nase dicht über dem Papier suchte Hermine nach Luna. „Ich kann sie nirgends entdecken."

„Vielleicht ist sie im Raum der Wünsche", mutmaßte Harry.

„Um sich zu wünschen, nicht mehr zu stinken?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich; sobald sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen würde, wäre der Geruch wieder da."

„Also ist sie entweder an einem anderen Ort in Hogwarts, der von der Karte nicht erfasst wird oder nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände."

Ron, der zugehört hatte, trat nun zu ihnen. „Vielleicht ist sie zu ihrem Vater gelaufen. Oh nein, meint ihr, sie will, dass er das in den Klitterer setzt?"

„Ganz sicher nicht", sagte Hermine genervt. „Luna wird kaum darauf aus sein, dass jemand von dem Fluch erfährt. Aber das sie zu ihrem Vater wollte, könnte schon sein."

„Na, dann gehen wir doch auch dahin." Ron wollte schon los, doch Hermine packte ihn fest am Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Pullovers.

„Hier geblieben. Wir wissen nicht, ob sie wirklich dort ist."

„Das werden wir dann ja schon sehen." Ron löste Hermines Finger.

„Sie hat Recht, Ron", schaltete Harry sich ein. „Wenn Luna nicht dort ist, sind wir den weiten Weg umsonst gegangen, kommen noch dazu zu spät zurück und kriegen richtig Ärger von McGonagall. Dann kommt alles ans Licht und jeder in der Schule wird innerhalb kürzester Zeit erfahren, was passiert ist."

„Schlägst du etwa vor, dass wir einfach hier warten sollen, tatenlos, bis Luna von allein zurückkommt?"

„So hat Harry das nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine. „Aber vielleicht schicken wir erstmal ne Eule zu Luna nach hause. Eine Eule ist viel schneller, als wir es sein könnten. Und wenn Luna nicht dort ist, sparen wir uns den Weg. Ist sie dort, können wir immer noch überlegen, was wir machen."

Harry nickte. „Gute Idee. Hast du schon einen Vorschlag, was wir schreiben? Muss ja unverfänglich klingen…"

„Ja, nicht, dass ihr Vater womöglich erfährt, dass wir Luna suchen, falls sie nicht bei ihm ist." Nachdenklich kaute Hermine an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich könnte Hedwig losschicken. Wenn sie Luna nicht antrifft, kommt sie zurück. Immerhin wüssten wir dann, wo Luna nicht ist", meinte Harry.

„Gute Idee." Hermine schielte an ihm vorbei und drückte sich dann eng an die Wand. „Hierher und dann seid ganz leise, da hinten ist Filch."

Aus den Augenwinkeln blinzelte Harry zum Treppenabsatz und konnte die magere, buckelige Gestalt des Hausmeisters erkennen. Durch die Beleuchtung in den Fluren warf Filch einen Schatten, der an ein metergroßes, missgestaltetes Monster denken ließ. Ein röchelndes Husten erklang, lauter als sein schlurfender Schritt.

Die drei verharrten reglos und flach atmend an der kalten Wand, während Filch leise schimpfend den breiten Flur entlang kam. Filch hasste Kinder, Unordnung, Regelverstöße, Dreck, seine Arbeit und bis auf seine Katze Mrs. Norris wohl allgemein jedes Lebewesen. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck kam höchstens dann auf sein Gesicht, wenn er einen Schüler bei oder mit etwas verbotenem erwischte.

Es war nicht verboten, am Nachmittag in einem der Korridore herumzulungern, während die anderen Schüler draußen spielten, doch Filch würde es als verdächtig ansehen und sie durchsuchen. Normalerweise wäre das kein großes Problem, doch nun hatte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers bei sich.

„Ich muss niesen", wisperte Ron neben Hermine.

„Untersteh dich!", zischte sie zurück und drückte ihm sicherheitshalber die Nase fest zu.

Ängstlich schaute Harry zwischen seinen Freunden und Filch hin und her. Der Hausmeister war schon fast heran, er konnte seinen röchelnden Atem hören. Wenn Filch jetzt zufällig nach links schaute, würde er sie unweigerlich sehen.

Wieder erklang ein pfeifendes Husten und umständlich schnaubte er in ein Taschentuch. Seine Nase zuckte noch ein wenig, Harry sah es im Profil und dem schatten, der vergrößert über den Boden fiel.

Sie hörten ihn etwas murmeln; nicht zu verstehende, aber grimmig klingende Worte. Dreh dich nicht um, bitte dreh dich nicht um, flehte Harry im Stillen und ballte die Hände vor lauter Anspannung zu Fäusten.

Unter ihrem Zeigefinger und Daumen spürte Hermine Rons zuckende Nase. Seine Augen waren weit hervor getreten und er hielt mit aufgeblasenen Backen die Luft an. Da Hermines Finger eine Atmung durch die Nase verhinderte, war er inzwischen knallrot im Gesicht.

Das leise Klackern von Krallen erklang und Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Und richtig, im nächsten Moment erschien Mrs. Norris neben Filch. Die dünne Katze mit dem schmutzigbraunen Fell strich um die Beine ihres Herrn. Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute genau in die Richtung, in der das Trio noch immer im Seitengang an die Wand gepresst stand.

Harry sah, wie sich die Haare auf ihrem Rücken aufrichteten und hörte das leise, verräterische Fauchen. Ein Scheißtropfen rann ihm übers Gesicht und weitere den Nacken herab, die unangenehm kitzelten, als sie seinen Rücken erreichten. Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich über die Stirn zu wischen oder den Rücken an der Wand zu scheuern.

Mrs. Norris fauchte erneut und plötzlich erklang aus der anderen Richtung ein Kichern. Peeves sauste heran, so dicht an Filch vorbei, dass er ihn bestimmt gestreift hatte.

Schimpfend drohte der Hausmeister dem frechen Geist mit erhobener Faust, womit er natürlich nur weiteres Kichern erntete. Er eilte Peeves hinterher, so schnell es ihm sein rheumatischer Körper erlaubte. Neben ihm lief fauchend und zischend Mrs. Norris.

Harry wagte erst aufzuatmen, als Filch, Peeves und die Katze aus Sicht- und Hörweite waren. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. Hermine hatte Rons Nase losgelassen, der nun japsend Luft in seine Lungen pumpte.

„Jetzt kannst du niesen", sagte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss ich nicht mehr. Aber noch so eine Situation steh ich nicht durch. Mir zittern jetzt noch die Knie."

„Ist doch alles gut gegangen, Filch hat uns nicht bemerkt."

„Ja – dank Peeves." Harry grinste schief. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie so sehr über ihn gefreut wie gerade eben."


	48. Chapter 48

Minnnie: Ganz lieben Dank für Deine Reviews.

Sandy: ups, wie peinlich rot wird

Und hier nun das neueste:

Nachdem sie Hedwig mit einer Nachricht an Luna losgeschickt hatten, standen sie ratlos im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Wobei standen nur auf Harry und Hermine zutraf, Ron tigerte nervös im Zimmer herum. Blieb mal stehen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, lief weiter, setzte sich für zwei Sekunden auf die Couch und fuhr in der nervösen Wanderei fort. Lediglich am Fenster verharrte er etwas länger, doch von Harrys schöner weißer Eule war nichts zu sehen. Von draußen drang der Lärm der jüngeren Schüler zu ihnen hoch, die sich auf der freien Grasfläche wild herumjagten, fröhlich lachten und nichts davon ahnten, in welcher Gefahr Luna vielleicht schwebte.

„Ron", sagte Harry sanft, „das Rumgerenne bringt doch nichts. Hedwig braucht schon etwas Zeit, bis sie bei Lunas Zuhause angekommen ist. Und dann muss Luna erstmal die Antwort schreiben. Und wenn du mich fragst, wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ob sie momentan mit dir reden will…"

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe", fauchte Ron zurück, doch Hermine vernahm deutlich das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Er gab sich die Schuld an Lunas Verschwinden und wie es aussah, trug er die ja wirklich. Sie hätte ihm gern etwas Tröstendes gesagt, zumal Harry sie ebenso ratlos ansah. Unbemerkt von Ron nickte er ihr auffordernd zu, in der Hoffnung, sie wüsste, was zu tun sei. Oder zumindest, wie Ron zu trösten war.

„Ich schau mal, ob ich einen Gegenzauber für den Stinkblumenfluch finde", sagte Hermine und war ohne sich umzusehen aus dem Raum, ehe Ron oder Harry antworten konnten. Im Laufschritt hastete sie durch die leeren Flure von Hogwarts, vorbei an ihr erstaunt nachblickenden Ritterrüstungen und durch zwei Geister hindurch, die miteinander am Fuß der Treppe flirteten und ihr wirkungslose Verwünschungen hinterher schickten.

Doch statt in die Bibliothek lief sie direkt zu den Kerkern. Wenn ihr jemand helfen konnte, dann war das Severus. Zu niemandem sonst hatte sie mehr Vertrauen als zu ihm.

„Hallo", rief es über ihr und Kapitän Thadderhus schwebte herunter. „Willst wieder zum Professor?"

„Ja. Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen, ist er da?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal ein wenig mit mir plaudern würdest? Ich kenne ein wirklich lauschiges Plätzchen im Astronomieturm. Dort sind die anderen Geister nie. Und ich habe so schöne Geschichten zu erzählen. Von Piratenüberfällen, Messerstechereien und den Hinrichtungen, denen ich beigewohnt habe." Er streckte ihr seine durchsichtige Hand hin. Der zerfledderte Ärmel hing weit herab, ganz so, wie es vor über 200 Jahren Mode gewesen war.

„Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit. Tut mir leid, ein andermal gern", fügte sie hinzu, da sie bemerkte, wie enttäuscht er aussah.

„Du hast es wohl öfter sehr eilig, hm?" Der Geisterkapitän betrachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Manchmal", erwiderte sie, während sie an die schwere Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte. Bitte, bitte sei da, flehte sie im Stillen und hielt den Atem an.

Angespannte fünf Sekunden später schwang die Tür wie von Geisterhand bewegt auf. Snape stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, die rechte Hand mit dem Zauberstab noch erhoben, mit dem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Hinter ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Tintenfässchen, daneben lag ein Stapel Pergamente, wahrscheinlich Klassenarbeiten. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt, als Hermine auf ihn zu lief. Hinter ihr fiel die schwere Tür mit einem Quietschen ins Schloss.

Allein in den Raum zu kommen und Severus zu sehen wirkte schon wie ein warmer Regen auf sie. Es roch leicht nach Kräutern und Kerzen spendeten sanftes Licht. Hermine kam vor Snape zum Stehen und sah flehend zu ihm auf. „Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe."

„Was ist denn geschehen, du bist ja ganz aufgeregt." Besorgt strichen seine Hände ihre Schultern herab und verweilten auf ihren Ellbogen, während er sie prüfend musterte. „Haben Malfoy und seine Kumpane dich etwa wieder geärgert?"

„Nein. Es geht auch nicht direkt um mich, aber ich habe versprochen, jemandem zu helfen."

„Und nun kannst du das nicht?", vermutete er. „Also sag schon, worum genau geht es?"

„Wie kann man den Stinkblumenfluch lösen?", platzte sie heraus. Severus war niemand, der gern lange Vorreden mochte, außerdem würden mehr Worte nichts an der Situation ändern.

„Wer war denn so dämlich?" In seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es. Im Kräuterkundeunterricht war das sicher nicht passiert und wenn, hätte Professor Sprout den Fluch rasch aufgehoben. Aber er war erleichtert, dass es nur um jenen zwar unangenehmen, aber doch harmlosen Fluch ging.

„Bitte, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich möchte niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen…"

Sie sah mit diesen flehenden braunen Augen zu ihm hoch und Severus schmolz dahin. „Du weißt genau, wie du etwas erreichen kannst." Zärtlich strich sein Zeigefinger über ihr Kinn. „Aber den Fluch kannst du allein nicht lösen, auch keiner deiner Klassenkameraden. Den lernt man nur während der Ausbildung zum Auror. Wobei auch Heiler und Kräuterkundler ihn meist beherrschen."

„Könntest du ihn mir denn nicht eben beibringen?"

Wieder dieser Blick! Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „So intelligent und talentiert du auch bist, aber dieser Zauber ist wirklich kompliziert und erfordert Grundkenntnisse, die du in der Form noch nicht hast. Es würde Wochen dauern…"

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie wollte Ron in nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen als er ohnehin schon war. Und Luna auch nicht. Die beiden hatten so schon genügend Probleme.

„He." Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Soll ich raten, wer die Wirkung von Stinkblumen gerade näher kennen lernt? Ich würde ja auf Weasley tippen. Oder ist es Longbottom?"

Nervös befeuchtete sie sich die trockenen Lippen. „Angenommen, ich sage dir, wer es ist. Könntest du dann den Fluch lösen? So, dass derjenige es nicht merkt?"

„Glaub mir, wenn der Stinkblumenfluch von einem genommen wird, merkt man das. Garantiert."

„Dann so, dass die Person nicht merkt, dass du derjenige bist, der den Fluch löst?" Harry würde misstrauisch werden, wenn Snape ihnen einfach so half. Und er würde ihr Fragen stellen, vor denen Hermine sich fürchtete. Bisher glaubte er immer noch, ihr heimlich-geheimnisvoller Liebhaber sei Viktor Krum.

„Na ja, möglich wäre das schon, ich müsste allerdings nah genug heran kommen, aus der Ferne wirkt der Aufhebungszauber nicht."

„Wenn ich dir erzähle, was geschehen ist, versprichst du mir dann, dass es niemand erfährt? Und den Beteiligten keine Strafe droht?"

„Hermine…" Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich bin immer noch Lehrer dieser Schule. Und wenn es um mir anvertraute Schüler geht, dann darf ich nicht wie dein Liebhaber entscheiden, sondern muss als Lehrer handeln."

„Auch, wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

Er legte seine Hände an ihre Schultern und drückte sie sacht. Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum. Die dicken Wände schluckten alles, was draußen oder auf den Fluren gesprochen wurde. „Das ist gerade nicht sehr fair von dir."

„Entschuldige." Hermine begriff, dass sie ihn mit ihren Fragen wirklich in eine große Zwickmühle brachte.

Snape spürte ihre Verzweiflung und gab dem Wunsch nach, sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Geradezu verzweifelt umschlang sie ihn und beruhigend strich er über ihren Rücken. „Außerdem würde es Fragen aufwerfen, wenn ich mich plötzlich sehr anders verhalte als sonst. Aber vielleicht erzählst du mir, was passiert ist. Möglicherweise fällt mir dann eine Lösung ein."

„Ich bin keine Verräterin", murmelte sie, das Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Und ich habe von dir nichts gehört." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie neue Hoffnung schöpfen. „Also würdest du helfen?"

„Wenn ich kann." Er nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie zu der Couch. „Na nun los, erzähl mir, wer nun mit einem ungewöhnlichen Duft durch die Gegend läuft. Ich spüre doch, wie sehr dir das auf der Seele brennt."

Sie seufzte leise und setzte sich neben ihn, so nah, dass sie den Körperkontakt beibehalten konnten. „Luna."

„Luna Lovegood." Er hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Der hätte ich eigentlich mehr Intelligenz zugetraut. Nicht, dass sie ihre eigentlich hohe Intelligenz immer gut einzusetzen wüsste."

„Sie kann nichts dafür." Rasch informierte sie ihn über Rons Geschenk.

Severus verbiss sich mühsam ein Lachen. „Also doch Weasley. So ein Trottel. Einem Mädchen, in das er verliebt ist, Stinkblumen zu schenken. Toller Liebesbeweis."

„Er hat es ja nicht mit Absicht getan und kann nichts dafür, dass sich das so entwickelt hat", verteidigte Hermine ihren Klassenkameraden. Doch sehr überzeugend klang sie nicht. Es war wirklich unglaublich dämlich gewesen, was Ron da gemacht hatte. Und nicht bloß das, womöglich hatte seine unüberlegte Aktion Luna in größte Gefahr gebracht.

„Sag schon, wo Luna sich verkrochen hat, dann schau ich, dass ich nah genug an sie heran komme – ohne dass sie mich bemerkt", fügte er rasch hinzu. „Aber überleg dir dann irgendeine wirklich glaubhafte Geschichte, wieso der Fluch plötzlich aufgehoben ist."

„Das ist das andere, wahrscheinlich größere Problem; wir wissen nicht, wo Luna ist", gab sie zu.

„Dann sucht sie halt. Sie wird sich irgendwo verkrochen haben, wo sie niemand riechen kann."

„Wir haben sie bereits gesucht, sehr gründlich." Ursprünglich hatte sie ihm nur von dem Fluch erzählen wollen, aber nun erschien es ihr angebracht, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu beichten.

„Habt ihr auch im Astronomieturm nachgeschaut?" Dort waren die Mauern so dick und massiv, dass kein Lüftchen nach außen drang. Ideal also für jemanden, der nicht gerochen werden wollte.

„Dort ist sie nicht." Wenn sie dort gewesen wäre, wäre sie auf der Karte des Rumtreibers erschienen.

„Also Hogwarts mag ja groß sein, aber wer einen Stinkblumenfluch an sich hat, der wird nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben. Hört euch um, wo drüber gelästert wird; wahrscheinlich weiß die Hälfte der Schüler längst bescheid."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand weiß, wo Luna steckt. Ron hat sie gesucht, noch bevor wir von dem Fluch wussten. Er hat ja davon zuerst auch nichts gewusst. Von der maulenden Myrthe erfuhr ich, dass Luna gestern Abend bei ihr im Mädchenklo war und sich mehrmals gewaschen hat."

„Was bei dem Stinkblumenfluch nichts nützt, wie sie sicher merken musste", kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Myrthe hat mir erzählt, das Luna ganz furchtbar geweint hat."

„Verständlich. Ihr muss klar geworden sein, dass sie alleine den Gestank nicht loswerden kann." Er sah sie aufmerksam an. „Da ist doch noch etwas, was verschweigst du mir?"

„Wir haben Hedwig, Harrys Eule, losgeschickt, mit einer Nachricht für Luna, falls sie nach Hause gelaufen ist."

„Du meinst, sie hat Hogwarts verlassen?" Snape war abrupt aufgesprungen und durchquerte das Zimmer. Er griff nach seinem langen schwarzen Mantel.

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Gestern Abend war sie bei der maulenden Myrthe im Mädchenklo und weil die zu ihr nicht gerade nett war, ist sie weinend davon gelaufen. Es fiel nicht auf, dass sie fehlte…"

Snape gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich. „Eine Schülerin verschwindet spurlos und niemandem fällt es auf."

„Wo willst du hin?" Hermine trat zu ihm und umklammerte seinen rechten Arm. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, Dumbledore etwas zu erzählen? Severus, bitte, ich…"

„Hermine, da draußen läuft irgendwo ein kaltblütiger Killer herum. Was ist dir lieber; dass Luna ihm in die Hände fällt, aber niemand von den näheren Umständen ihres Verschwindens erfährt oder ein klein wenig Ärger und Punktabzug, aber dafür eine lebendige Luna?"

Sie senkte den Blick und kam sich plötzlich schrecklich egoistisch und kindisch vor. Das Bild von der jungen Aurorin Melissa Castrophe tauchte vor ihren Augen auf und sie dachte an die anderen getöteten Hexen, von denen Severus ihr erzählt hatte. Sie schauderte unter der Gänsehaut, die ihr über den Rücken kroch.

„Ich wusste, dass du vernünftig genug bist." Seine Lippen streiften flüchtig ihre Stirn. Für mehr Zärtlichkeiten war jetzt keine Zeit, doch allein diese kleine Berührung schon bewirkte bei Hermine, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

„Was hast du nun vor?"

„Los gehen und Luna suchen natürlich. Vorher informiere ich Dumbledore. Wenn…" Er brach ab und sah sie ernst an. „In jedem Fall ist es besser, wenn er bescheid weiß."

Hermine schluckte. „Darf ich mitgehen? Zu Dumbledore und auch mit dir Luna suchen."

„Ich kann nicht auch noch auf dich aufpassen."

Hermine lief neben ihm her, noch immer eine Hand auf seinem Arm, während er mit weit ausholenden Schritten zur Tür ging. „Luna wird sich schrecklich fürchten, wenn sie wirklich dort draußen ist."

Das Argument war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sich Luna bei seinem Anblick – sofern er sie fand – ganz sicher auch erstmal fürchten würde. Schließlich hatte sie Hogwarts ohne Erlaubnis verlassen und er stand in dem Ruf ein sehr strenger Lehrer zu sein. „Na gut, aber du bleibst dicht bei mir, verstanden. Und was immer ich dir auch befehle, du wirst gehorchen, ohne zu zögern. Auch dann, wenn ich dir befehle, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren – ohne mich."

„Versprochen", sagte sie und hoffte, nicht in eine solche Situation zu kommen. Wenn Severus in Gefahr war, würde sie ihr Versprechen kaum halten können.

Er schien zu ahnen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, denn er fing ihren Blick ein. „Ich meine das ernst. Keine Diskussionen, kein Widerspruch."

Sie zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment mit ihrer Antwort. „Ja, versprochen."

„Gut." Er stupste sie leicht an. „Dann komm, aber lass bitte meinen Arm los. Es würde … seltsam aussehen, wenn wir Händchen haltend durch die Flure laufen."


	49. Chapter 49

therealjareth: Ne, keine Sorgen, Dich vergesse ich bestimmt nicht. Du bist doch eine der treuesten Reviewerinnen.

ranko9000: Vielen Dank. Bin eigentlich recht flott im Schreiben. Und Ideen hab ich eh laufend.

So, hier nun Kapitel 49:

Dumbledore saß gemütlich mit einem Buch und einer Schale Zitronendrops auf den Knien in seinem Büro vor dem Kamin, als Severus zusammen mit Hermine eintrat. Fawkes, der Phönix, der auf seiner Stange neben dem Schreibtisch thronte, gab ein Krächzen von sich und spreizte kurz die großen, gelbroten Flügel. Hektische Bewegungen mochte er gar nicht, ebenso wie nervöse Menschen und laute Stimmen. Und da er die Nervosität der schon so hektisch Eingetretenen spürte, reckte er sich, bereit, davonzufliegen, wenn es laut wurde.

Überrascht ließ Dumbledore das Buch sinken und musterte die unerwarteten Besucher, die mit sehr ernsten Gesichtern vor ihm standen. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf und in plötzlicher Voraussicht wusste er, dass der Abend anders verlaufen würde, als geplant. „Euren Mienen entnehme ich, dass etwas passiert ist. Etwas, dass für euch sehr schlimm zu sein scheint."

„Für ganz Hogwarts", korrigierte Severus und hielt Dumbledores musterndem Blick stand. Den Schulleiter so zu überfallen war die einzig sinnvolle Vorgehensweise; mit langen Vorreden und Höflichkeitsfloskeln verloren sie nur wertvolle Zeit. „Die Schülerin Luna Lovegood ist verschwunden."

Die Schale mit den Zitronendrops fiel zu Boden, als Dumbledore mit einer Schnelligkeit aufsprang, die man einem Mann seines Alters niemals zugetraut hatte. Fawkes krächzte erneut, so, als spüre er, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. „Seit wann wird sie vermisst?"

Bei dem Geräusch, das der Phönix von sich gab, war Hermine zusammen gezuckt. Sie unterdrückte das Verlangen, hilfesuchend nach Severus Hand zu greifen oder zumindest näher an ihn heran zu treten. Sie schluckte und fühlte, dass nicht allein die Wärme des Feuers dafür sorgte, dass Röte auf ihren Wangen erschien. Der Phönix starrte sie mit seinen kleinen runden Augen durchdringend an, so, als wisse er alles über sie.

Rasch schaute sie zur Seite, ließ ihren Blick über die deckenhohen Bücherregale wandern und zu dem weißhaarigen Schulleiter, der wieselflink durch den Raum eilte, mithilfe seines Zauberstabs seinen Mantel herbeirief und schon an der Tür war, als sie antwortete. „Seit gestern Abend."

„Seit gestern Abend", wiederholte Dumbledore und das Entsetzen stand ihm deutlich ins faltenreiche Gesicht geschrieben.

„Zumindest wurde sie gestern Abend zuletzt gesehen, von der maulenden Myrthe", sagte Hermine und folgte ihm zusammen mit Severus auf den Gang hinaus. Obwohl die Decke so hoch über ihr war, erschien ihr der Flur nun bedrückend. Für einen Moment gewann sie den Eindruck, die Wände kamen auf sie zu, verengten sich, um sie einzuschließen und zwischen sich zu zerquetschen. Mühsam kämpfte sie die aufwallende Panik nieder und warf einen Seitenblick zu Severus, dessen Gesicht so angespannt wirkte, dass er unnahbar und verbissen aussah.

„Ich werde sofort losgehen und sie suchen", erklärte Snape. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte schien vom Boden geschluckt zu werden. „Ich wollte Sie lediglich darüber informieren."

Dumbledore nickte, während er seine ebenfalls unhörbaren Schritte beschleunigte. „Nimm Firenze und Hagrid mit; sie kennen sich im verbotenen Wald am besten aus. Ich werde ebenfalls mitgehen."

„Sir", begann Hermine, „ich bitte darum, Sie begleiten zu dürfen, zusammen mit Harry und Ron. Wir haben Luna bereits im Schloss gesucht. Und Ron … er liebt Luna und ist jetzt schon völlig fertig wegen ihres Verschwindens."

„Dann wird er wohl einen Grund dazu haben", stellte Dumbledore mit erstaunlichem Scharfsinn fest. Doch er klang dabei weder spöttisch noch streng.

Hermine beschloss, dass es besser war, ihm direkt alles zu beichten; er würde es ohnehin erfahren. „Ron hat Luna aus Versehen Stinkblumen geschenkt und nun haftet der Fluch an ihr. Daher lief sie fort. Ron gibt sich die Schuld daran, aber er wusste wirklich nicht, was er ihr da schenkte."

„Darüber reden wir noch", sagte Dumbledore, ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen. „Aber nicht jetzt. Lauf und gib deinen Freunden bescheid, wir treffen uns vor den Toren Hogwarts."

Leicht überrascht nickte Hermine und sprintete davon in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet, doch scheinbar hatte Dumbledore sofort erkannt, wie wichtig es für sie und besonders für Ron war, bei der Suche nach Luna helfen zu können.

Ron und Harry befanden sich noch in gleicher Konstellation; Harry mit einem Fuß wippend auf der Couch sitzend, Ron nervös durchs Zimmer tigernd, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die personifizierte Schuld und Selbstzermarterung.

Als Hermine eintrat, sprang Harry auf und Ron blieb stehen. Sie sah in beiden Gesichtern deutlich die Fragen stehen. Es war so totenstill im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Nicht mal mehr von draußen drangen Geräusche herein. „Kommt mit, wir suchen Luna, zusammen mit Dumbledore."

„Was?" Ron wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war. „Du … du bist zu Dumbledore und hast ihm alles erzählt? Ich dachte, du wolltest in die Bibliothek und nach einem Zauber gegen den Fluch suchen. Und … und du verrätst mich, einfach so." Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert und die Enttäuschung über das Verhalten der Freundin, der er so sehr vertraut hatte, trieb ihm Tränen in die blassblauen Augen.

„Ron", begann sie und wollte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen, doch er wich ihr aus.

„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe. Verräterin."

„Ron!", sagte Harry empört. Wenn Hermine Dumbledore eingeweiht hatte, dann, weil sie dafür gute Gründe hatte. Und er hoffte, dass das seinem Freund ebenso klar werden würde. Und falls nicht, so würde er ihm das schon klar machen.

„War ja klar, dass du sie verteidigst", zischte Ron mit kalter Wut in der Stimme.

„Also das ist mir jetzt echt zu blöd", sagte Hermine energisch und drehte sich um. Mit großen Schritten eilte sie los.

Keine fünf Sekunden vergingen, da hörte sie die Jungen hinter sich. „Warte!", rief Harry. „Wir kommen mit."

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte nicht und drehte sich auch nicht um. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, bemerkte sie ein Stück vor sich eine Gestalt, mittelgroß, hager, leicht schwankend und sich ihnen nun in den Weg stellend. Die Frau breitete ihre dünnen Arme aus, von denen ihre Gewänder flatternd herab hingen.

Hermine hatte keine andere Wahl, als vor Professor Trelawney stehen zu bleiben. „Professor, bitte lassen Sie uns vorbei, wir müssen ganz dringend zu Professor Dumbledore, er erwartet uns."

Trelawneys Augen wirkten glasig und eine Sherryfahne wehte Hermine entgegen. „Tod", flüsterte die Seherin. Ihre Stimme klang so unheilvoll hauchend, wie man sich den Tod vorstellte.

Harry, der inzwischen heran gekommen war, bemerkte Hermines Erschauern. „Sie meint mich", erklärte er lakonisch. Vor ihren Prophezeiungen zu erschrecken, hatte er sich bereits vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt. Für gewöhnlich vergaß er sie im nächsten Moment.

„Tod", wiederholte Trelawney und der kalte Hauch, den sie heraufbeschwört hatte, hing erstickend in der Luft, legte sich über Hermine und blies auch Ron und Harry seinen unheilvollen Eisatem ins Gesicht.

„Ron?", wisperte Harry, doch sein Freund schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Professor Trelawney an, die sich nun Hermine näherte und ihre Hände ergriff.

„So ein schönes Mädchen, so ein Jammer…", murmelte sie und ein neuer Todeshauch wehte eiskalt heran.

„Jetzt reicht´s aber!" Harry wollte sich energisch zwischen sie drängen und die leichenblasse Hermine aus Trelawneys Griff befreien, doch die Lehrerin hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft. Ihre dünnen Finger hielten Hermines Hände in ihrem eisigen, unerbittlichen Griff, erinnerten an die skelettierten Hände eines Verzweifelten, der sich auch nach seinem Ende noch an etwas klammerte.

Hermine fühlte sich, als wären ihre Hände in einen Schraubstock geraten. Trelawneys „Tod, Tod", flüsternder und nach Sherry riechender Atem hüllte sie ein, schien ihren Geist in einen Abgrund zu ziehen.

Harry zog erneut an Hermines Arm und blickte Trelawney böse an. „Lassen Sie sie los."

„Weg mit dir!", zischte Trelawney und ihr Gesicht mit der riesigen Brille näherte sich Hermine noch weiter.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als wie hypnotisiert in die durch die Brillengläser noch um ein vielfaches vergrößerten Augen zu starren. „Tod, Tod", hallte es in ihren Ohren wieder. Sie stand vollkommen reglos, spürte nun nicht mehr Trelawneys festen Griff um ihre Hände, hörte nicht Harrys Versuche, sie zu befreien, sah nicht, wie erschrocken Ron der Szene zusah und wie weiß sein Gesicht geworden war.

„Tod, Tod", säuselte Trelawneys Stimme.

„Tod, Tod", schienen die Wände zu wiederholen.

„Tod, Tod, Tod!", rief nun auch die kühle Luft um sie herum.

„Schluss damit!" Die gebieterische, befehlsgewohnte Stimme gehörte Professor McGonagall. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors trennte mit festem Griff Hermine von Trelawney. „Sybill, bitte, sehen Sie denn nicht, wie sehr Sie die Kinder verängstigen mit Ihren Schreckensprophezeiungen?"

Nur langsam kam Hermine aus dem tranceartigen Zustand zurück. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie im Flur des 2. Stocks von Hogwarts stand. Neben sich McGonagalls schlanke, kerzengerade Gestalt, vor sich Professor Trelawney, die nach Sherry roch und deren Lippen das Wort „Tod" formten.

Ron und Harry waren enger zusammen gerückt. Beide waren unglaublich froh gewesen, als ihre Hauslehrerin plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Trelawneys Unheilprophezeiungen waren sie zwar gewöhnt, doch nie zuvor war sie zu Hermine dermaßen direkt gewesen. Und noch mehr hatte sie erschreckt, wie Hermine sich verhalten hatte. Ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu leisten hatte ihr Blick an Trelawney geklebt und lautlos hatte sie die Worte mitgesprochen.

McGonagall nahm ihre Kollegin am Arm. „Kommen Sie, Sybill, gehen wir. Sie sollten nun besser in Ihr Quartier gehen, legen Sie sich etwas hin und trinken Sie eine Tasse warme Milch mit Honig. Das beruhigt. Und ihr verschwindet auch", rief sie dem Trio zu.


	50. Chapter 50

therealjareth: Bitteschön, hier Kapitel 50.

Und ich hoffe, es gibt noch ein paar andere Leser.

Hermine fühlte, wie Harry sie am Arm packte und automatisch bewegten sich ihre Beine; ein Schritt, ein weiterer, ohne wirklich zu merken, dass sie sich vorwärts bewegte. In ihrem Kopf herrschte noch Nebel und in ihren Ohren klang Trelawneys flüsternde Stimme nach.

Harry musterte sie besorgt. „Bist du okay? Das eben, das war ja … was ist da bloß passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine und starrte auf ihre Hand, die sie langsam auf das Treppengeländer legte. Trelawneys Prophezeiungen hatten nie zuvor eine solche Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Der Todeshauch, den sie eben gefühlt hatte, schien sie auch jetzt noch zu umgeben, wie ein kalter Mantel, der sich um ihre Schultern legte, sich enger und enger zusammenzog, bis er ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„War echt gruselig", murmelte Ron. Auch er blickte sie besorgt an. Der Zorn, den er eben noch auf sie verspürt hatte, war weggewischt.

Harry nickte; auch ihn hatte Trelawneys Todesbeschwörung nicht unberührt gelassen. Die plötzliche Kälte hatte auch er gespürt und selbst jetzt noch steckte sie ihm in den Knochen. Und er war enorm froh gewesen, als McGonagall aufgetaucht war und dem Spuk ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Allerdings hatte ihre Hauslehrerin nicht so ausgesehen, als wüsste sie von Lunas Verschwinden. Nun ja, Hermine war schließlich nur zu Dumbledore gelaufen und dann direkt zurück zu ihnen; da war keine Zeit gewesen, noch jemand anderen einzuweihen. „Vielleicht solltest du besser im Schloss bleiben." Prophezeiung hin oder her; Tatsache war, dass dort draußen einiges lauerte, das gefährlich werden konnte. Außerdem sah Hermine momentan so aus, als gehöre sie besser in ein warmes Bett, eine Tasse heißen beruhigenden Tee und keine Aufregungen mehr.

„Ach Blödsinn", sagte Hermine und begann, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe nach unten zu laufen. Wichtiger als irgendwelche Vorrausagungen war es, Luna zu finden. Außerdem würde sie ja nicht allein in den verbotenen Wald gehen.

„Du siehst aber echt ziemlich schlecht aus", warf Ron ein.

„Herzlichen dank auch!", fauchte sie ihn an und Ron zuckte zurück. Harry verdrehte kopfschüttelnd die Augen. Taktgefühl hatte Ron wirklich noch nie besessen.

Eine große Traube Erst- und Zweitklässler strömte ihnen entgegen. Weil es bereits dunkel wurde und nun definitiv zu kalt war, um weiter draußen nur herumzuspazieren, kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück. Hermine drückte sich an das Geländer, um sie vorbei zu lassen. Ihr Lachen und die lauten Stimmen drangen so gedämpft an ihre Ohren, als befände sie sich einem Nebel, der sie einem Kokon gleich von der restlichen Welt abschirmte. Sie spürte gar nicht, dass einige sie im vorübergehen anschubsten, dass sie enger an das Geländer gedrückt wurde und ein besonders frecher Zweitklässler mit riesigen Segelohren ihr eine leuchtend blaue Strähne ins Haar zauberte.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die Strähne rasch zurück. Hermine bekam das genauso wenig mit, wie die kichernden Zweitklässler, die sich über den neuesten Streich ihres segelohrigen Klassenclowns köstlich amüsierten.

„Hau ab oder ich verwandel deine Nase in einen Rüssel!", fauchte Ron den frechen Bengel an, der nun ihn als nächstes Opfer auserkoren hatte und gerade dabei war, ihn mit einem Haarwuchsfluch zu belegen.

„Mach doch", grinste er breit und offenbarte dabei zwei weit auseinander stehende Schneidezähne, die sein freches Aussehen noch unterstützten. Die hinter ihm stehenden Jungen verfolgten das sich ihnen botende Schauspiel voller Spannung und Interesse.

Harry griff Ron in den erhobenen Arm. „Lass gut sein, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Hmpf", machte Ron unwillig, senkte den Arm dann aber doch. Dass die Zweitklässler schadenfroh kicherten und was von „gehorch schön brav deinem Herrchen", riefen, weckte in ihm den Wunsch, ihrem Anführer mindestens eine Elefantennase anzuhexen und die Ohren noch zu vergrößern.

„Du hast da noch etwas Bart. Moment." Harry tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die linke Wange seines Freundes und die roten borstigen Flusen verschwanden.

„Danke." Rons Finger tasteten über die nun wieder glatten Wangen, um festzustellen, ob auch wirklich alles weg war.

Hermine hatte nur zugesehen, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was geschah. Sie lief weiter die Treppe herunter, durch die große, hohe Eingangshalle und zur Tür, an der Professor Sprout stand, ins Gespräch vertieft mit Professor Flitwick. Der Zauberkunstlehrer war so winzig, dass sich sogar Pomona Sprout zu ihm herunter beugen musste.

Sie sprach rasch und mit vielen Gesten ihrer kurzfingrigen Hände. Dennoch war sie nicht so abgelenkt, dass sie die drei nicht bemerkt hätte. „Wo wollt ihr denn jetzt noch hin? Gleich gibt´s Abendessen."

„Ja, das wissen wir, aber Professor Dumbledore erwartet uns. Draußen", fügte Harry hinzu, der die Skepsis in ihrem runden Gesicht bemerkte. Er stieß Ron, der immer noch an seinem Gesicht herumfummelte, in dem einige rötliche Flusen erschienen waren, leicht in die Rippen.

„Hm", machte sie nachdenklich und rückte ihren Hut gerade. Tatsächlich waren gerade eben der Schulleiter und Professor Snape an ihr vorbei gekommen, beide mit äußerst wichtigen Mienen. Nicht mal gegrüßt hatten sie. Von Snape war sie das ja gewöhnt, aber Dumbledore war normalerweise höflicher im Umgang mit einer Dame.

„Bitte Professor, Sie können Professor Dumbledore gern fragen, wenn Sie uns nicht glauben", sagte Harry und boxte Ron erneut, der die Hand schon wieder an seiner Wange hatte und an einem dicken roten Haar zog, das eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Hermine stand reglos daneben und starrte über die Köpfe der beiden Lehrer hinweg die Tür an.

„Ja ja, dann geht halt, wenn der Professor das gesagt hat", meinte sie, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ einen weiteren Wortschwall auf Flitwick ab. Der kleine Lehrer beachtete die Schüler nicht weiter und hörte lieber Sprout zu.

Hermine folgte den Jungen nach draußen. Sie merkte nicht, wie die Kälte des Herbstabends sie umhüllte, als sie aus der Wärme des Schlosses trat. Vom Wald erschall der Ruf einer Eule, ein lang gezogenes „schuuhuu", das gespenstisch durch die Luft getragen wurde. Sie lief über das in der Dunkelheit bläulich schimmernde Gras, auf das Licht zu, das vom großen Tor her hinüber schien.

Dort warteten bereits Dumbledore, Snape, Firenze und Hagrid, der Fang bei sich hatte. Der Saurüde strich unruhig um Hagrids Beine und hechelte aufgeregt. Firenze tänzelte auf der Stelle; seine Pferdehälfte äußerte die Spannung auf diese Art. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hatte er weder eine Lampe noch einen Zauberstab. Beides würde er nicht brauchen; der verbotene Wald war bis vor wenigen Jahren seine Heimat gewesen und er kannte ihn so in- und auswendig, dass er sich auch in völliger Dunkelheit darin zurechtfand.

Snape bei der Gruppe zu sehen gefiel Harry gar nicht und er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn dazu geholt hatte. Luna war eine Ravenclaw, wenn, dann hätte Professor Flitwick mitsuchen müssen. Doch der hatte eben nicht so ausgesehen, als sei er über ihr Verschwinden überhaupt informiert worden.

Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu. Ebenso wie Snape strahlte er eine Aura von Ruhe und völliger Beherrschung der Situation aus. „Wir werden uns aufteilen, aber ihr bleibt bei einem von uns; keine Alleingänge, verstanden."

Die drei nickten und automatisch traten Ron und Harry sofort an Hagrids Seite. Fang stupste Ron tröstend an. Mit dem Instinkt eines Hundes spürte er die Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung des Jungen. Geistesabwesend tätschelte Ron ihm den Nacken. Nur Harry merkte, dass Hermine ihnen nicht gefolgt war. Aber nach Rons Bemerkung vorhin konnte er ihr das nicht verübeln. Sobald sie zurück waren, musste er ihn unbedingt davon überzeugen, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen.

Hermine stellte sich neben Snape und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihm. In seinen tiefschwarz erscheinenden Augen las sie sowohl Besorgnis als auch großes Vertrauen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, wischte alles andere fort.

Falls Dumbledore darüber erstaunt war, dass Hermine nicht mit ihren Klassenkameraden gehen wollte, so zeigte er es zumindest nicht. „Sobald einer Luna gefunden hat, gibt er ein Signal per Zauberstab und bringt sie zurück zum Schloss. Und denkt dran, nicht auf eigene Faust los. Harry, Ron, ihr werdet Hagrid gehorchen. Hermine, für dich gilt ebenso, dass du Professor Snape folgen wirst. In dieser Nacht ist der Mond voll und ihr wisst, was das bedeutet."

Ron klappte der Mund auf. Es gab nichts, wovor er mehr Angst hatte als vor Werwölfen. Seine Finger krallten sich in das harte Nackenfell des Saurüden. Fang gab ein leises Knurren von sich, das genügte, um Rons Hand nicht mehr an seinem Fell ziehen zu lassen.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. „Ja, heute Nacht werden Werwölfe unterwegs sein. Ob sie auch in die Nähe von Hogwarts kommen, ist allerdings zu bezweifeln. Dennoch schadet es nicht, auf sie zu achten."

„Ich werde bei der versiegten Quelle suchen", sagte Firenze und galoppierte davon. Seine Hufschläge klangen durch das Gras gedämpft. Einen Moment noch war sein langes weißblondes Kopfhaar und der ebenso helle Schweif zu sehen, dann verschluckte ihn die Finsternis des Waldes.

„Kommt Jungs", sagte Hagrid und stiefelte mit Riesenschritten los. Ron klebte geradezu an seiner Seite, eine Hand auf Fangs Rücken. Einzig die Tatsache, dass es in der Dichte des Waldes unmöglich war, mit mehreren nebeneinander zu gehen, hielt ihn davon ab, Hagrids Hand zu ergreifen.

Dumbledore nickte Snape zu, der daraufhin kurz den Kopf senkte und ebenfalls Richtung Unterholz schritt, Hermine dicht neben sich. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete hell auf, ein kaltes kleines Licht in der Schwärze der beginnenden Nacht.

In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf. Hermine dachte daran, das Ron das Heulen sicher auch hörte und sich nun noch mehr fürchtete als ohnehin schon.

„Sie sind scheu", sagte Severus leise, „sie greifen keine Gruppen an."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine. Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie mit Severus im verbotenen Wald gewesen war, hatten sie keinen einzigen Wolf und auch keinen Werwolf zu Gesicht bekommen. Und die normalen Wölfe waren jetzt ohnehin noch keine Gefahr; das Nahrungsangebot für sie war nun zwar magerer als im Sommer, doch der Winter ließ noch auf sich warten. Und die Werwölfe würden einen Bogen um sie machen, da sie die Magie spürten, die von den Zauberern ausging. Selbst Hagrid war da nicht in Gefahr, schon allein durch Fangs Begleitung. Nein, Wölfe waren es nicht, die sie fürchten musste.

„Was ist es dann, das dir solche Sorgen bereitet?", fragte er.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihm von Trelawneys Prophezeiung erzählen sollte. Plötzlich erschien ihr der Vorfall vollkommen lächerlich. „Nichts wichtiges. Ron war sauer, dass ich jemandem davon erzählt hab; er glaubt, ich wäre direkt zu Dumbledore gelaufen."

„Nun, da ich das war, der direkt zu ihm lief, musstest du nicht mal lügen." Er musterte sie scharf, trotz der Finsternis um sie herum konnte er deutlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen. „Und was noch?"

„Auf dem Flur sind wir Trelawney über den Weg gelaufen…"

Severus ballte die rechte zur Faust und gab ein leises, unwilliges Geräusch von sich, das gut als Verwünschung zu interpretieren war. „Und dieses verdammte Weib konnte seine ebenso verdammte Klappe nicht halten."

„Ja", gab sie zu und schlüpfte unter einem Ast durch, den Severus für sie zur Seite hielt. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig gehen. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen und das Licht von Snapes Zauberstab viel zu schwach, um den Boden erhellen zu können.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, was von ihren Prophezeiungen zu halten ist?

„Ja – und normalerweise gebe ich keinen Sickel darauf. Aber diesmal war es anders…"

„Was meinst du damit?", hakte er nach.

Hermine dachte an das Gefühl der Kälte, das ihr so in die Knochen gekrochen war, dass sie es auch jetzt noch spürte und von dem sie wusste, dass es sich weder durch Wärmezauber noch durch dicke Kleidung vertreiben lassen würde. „Es schien fast, als hätte sie einen eisigen Wind heraufbeschworen, der mich einhüllte."

„Einen Todeshauch", murmelte Severus und verfluchte die Seherin erneut in Gedanken. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Nein, gedacht hatte sie da sicher nicht.

„So hat es sich angefühlt." Hermine schauderte; darüber zu sprechen hatte die Empfindungen verstärkt. Ihre Hand tastete nach Severus, schob sich unter seine Robe und berührte die warme, glatte Haut seines Rückens. Es tat gut, etwas lebendiges zu fühlen.

„Einen Todeshauch heraufzubeschwören." Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Arm um Hermine. „Sie wird stockvoll gewesen sein; anders kann ich mir etwas derart unverantwortliches nicht vorstellen."

Hermine dachte an die Sherryfahne, die sie bei Trelawney gerochen hatte. Nüchtern war sie ganz sicher nicht gewesen. Aber ihre Stimme hatte sehr klar geklungen und sie schien gewusst zu haben, was sie sagte. „Ja, mag sein. Dennoch war es … gruselig."

„Denk nicht mehr dran", sagte er.

„Wenn das so einfach wäre… Was war das denn für ein seltsamer Zauber?"

„Im Prinzip eine recht simple Beschwörung. Allerdings wusste ich gar nicht, das Trelawney sie überhaupt beherrscht; sie ist nicht gerade eine besonders begabte Hexe."

„Und hoffentlich auch keine allzu begabte Seherin." Hermine starrte in das undurchdringliche Dunkel, das sie umgab. Es war nicht still; überall um sie herum waren feine Geräusche. Das Knistern flinker Pfoten jener Tiere, die nun erwachten und auf Nahrungssuche gingen, leichter Wind, der die trockenen, blattlosen Zweige bewegte.

„Denk daran, was sie schon alles vorausgesagt hat – und was davon dann wirklich eintraf. Das dürfte dir über die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Visionen eine ganze Menge sagen."

„Jaah", gab sie zu und kam sich selbst lächerlich vor. Statt sich den Kopf über Trelawneys Geschwätz zu zerbrechen, sollte sie lieber nach Luna Ausschau halten. Sie schnupperte, doch alles, was sie riechen konnte, war der Geruch feuchter Erde und modrige Blätter; Herbstduft.

Ein entferntes Knacken erklang, lauter als dass es von einem der kleinen nachtaktiven Raubtiere verursacht sein konnte. Unwillkürlich drückte Hermine sich enger an Severus.

„Wahrscheinlich Trolle", sagte er, „die trampeln über alles und bemühen sich nicht, leise zu sein."

Erneut erklang ein Geräusch, diesmal lauter und nicht wie zerbrechende Äste unter schweren Stiefeln, sondern heller, als würde etwas mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf einen Widerstand treffen. Fast gleichzeitig erklang weit entfernt ein Schreien, in hoher, panikerfüllter Tonlage, wie es ausgestoßen wird, wenn es der letzte schrei ist, den ein Lebewesen von sich gibt.

Der Luftzug, den die Fledermaus, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien und die dicht vor ihrer Nase vorüber schwirrte, verursachte, gab Hermine den Rest. Zitternd und mit Herzklopfen, von dem sie glaubte, dass es im gesamten verbotenen Wald zu hören sein musste, klammerte sie sich an Severus. Selbst der Schrei, der in ihrer Kehle emporstieg, wurde nur zu einem heiseren Krächzen.

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Das war nur eine Fledermaus", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr und sie spürte, wie seine Lippen ihre Stirn streiften.

„Sag es ruhig; ich bin eine dumme hysterische Ziege, die sich vor einer harmlosen kleinen Fledermaus zu Tode erschreckt", murmelte sie, das Gesicht noch an seiner Schulter vergraben und die Finger in den festen Stoff seiner Robe gekrallt. Er roch leicht nach Kräutern, beruhigend und vertraut.

„Das heb ich mir für später auf; wenn du beim Anblick einer normalen Maus zu kreischen anfängst."

Sein liebevoller Spott verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Hermine entspannte sich und löste ihre Finger von seiner Robe. „Darf ich denn kreischen, wenn ein Werwolf vor uns steht?"

„Wenn du das dann noch kannst…"

„Bin nicht scharf, das herauszufinden." Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch, um wenigstens etwas Licht zu haben. Als etwas leicht kratzend ihren Arm streifte, fuhr sie erneut zusammen, doch es war nur ein kahler dünner Ast.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Unter ihren Füßen knackten trockene Äste. Hermine unterdrückte einen Schrei, als ihr rechter Fuß in etwas weiches trat. Nur Laub, dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Doch die Angst, auf einen toten Körper zu treten, lauerte nach wie vor in ihrem Nacken, als hielte sie dort eine große Hand mit kalten Fingern gepackt.

Ein heller Schrei zerriss das sanfte Gewisper des Waldes, näher als der, den sie eben gehört hatte und lauter, als das er von einem Niffler stammen könnte. Er klang sehr menschlich, fuhr Hermine ebenso wie Severus durch Mark und Bein. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen begannen sie zu rennen, auf das Grauen zu, das sie erwartete und das ihre Phantasie ihnen bereits in blutigen Bildern in den Kopf malte.


	51. Chapter 51

tatze81: Hallo und vielen dank, das Du kommentiert hast. Doch, Lachtränen waren schon beabsichtigt ;-)

Ich liebe diese Mischung aus Comedy und Drama.

Alles Lesern und Schwarzlesern viel Spaß mit Kapitel 51:

Hermine stolperte über einen Ast, fing sich im letzten Moment und hastete weiter. Dornen rissen an ihrer Hose und dem Umhang, den sie trug, sie spürte, wie eine Ranke so über ihren Arm fuhr, dass sie durch den Stoff drang und die Haut aufgekratzt wurde.

Ein umgestürzter Baumstamm versperrte den Weg, lag so quer und mit dornigen Ranken überwuchert, dass ein rüberklettern unmöglich war.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf, murmelte „Wingardium Leviosa Baumstamm" und sofort schwebte das schwere Holz zur Seite, als würde eine unsichtbare Riesenhand es aufheben.

Hermine rannte weiter, bezwang ihre Angst und den starken Drang, umzukehren und zurück in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu laufen. Über ihr ging nun der Mond auf und zwischen den kahlen Ästen konnte sie das kalte Licht seiner kreisrunden Scheibe aufblitzen sehen. Sie hörte ein Knacken im Unterholz, zu laut für eines der Raubtiere, die im Anschleichen geübt waren. Wer auch immer dort lief, glaubte es nicht nötig zu haben, leise zu sein.

Eine Hand, die fest ihren Arm umfasste und sie zurückhielt, jagte ihren Adrenalinspiegel erneut in die Höhe. Sie brauchte zwei panikerfüllte Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass es Severus war. „Bleib hinter mir", wisperte er, „wir wissen nicht, wer oder was uns erwartet."

Hermine bemerkte, dass er seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte. In der Finsternis konnte sie durch die vielen Schatten der Bäume trotz des Vollmonds kaum etwas erkennen. Sie lauschte, doch das Knacken war verstummt, auch raschelte nichts mehr, außer dem ganz leichten Wispern des Windes, der durch Baumkronen strich, letzte Blätter herunterschüttelte und trockenes Laub bewegte. Ihr Gefühl jedoch sagte ihr, dass der schreckliche Schrei, den sie eben gehört hatte, von einem Platz stammte, in dessen unmittelbare Nähe sie nun war.

Eine Gruppe Fledermäuse flatterte über ihren Kopf hinweg. Kurz befand sich eine von ihnen so vor dem runden hellen Mond, dass sie wie ein riesiges, jeden Moment auf sie herabstoßendes Monster aussah. Vergrößert durch die Sinnestäuschung des Mondlichts erschienen Hermine die kleinen spitzen Zähne des fliegenden Jägers wie die Reißzähne eines weit mächtigeren Tieres.

Oder eines Vampirs. Sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung und verdrängte die Bilder von scharfen Zähnen, die sich ihr tief in den Hals bohrten und langsam ihr Blut bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugten. Sie schluckte, spürte, wie eng ihre Kehle geworden war und tastete mit ihren kalten Fingern über die zarte Haut ihres Halses, um sich gänzlich davon zu überzeugen, das dort wirklich nichts und niemand drin verbissen war.

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und suchte mit den Augen nach Severus. Eben war er doch noch genau vor ihr gewesen, so nah, dass sie nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Doch die Schwärze des Waldes hatte ihn verschluckt.

Panik wallte mit einer Macht in ihr empor, dass sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden musste, um nicht laut nach ihm zu rufen. Den Lichtzauber wagte sie nicht zu benutzen; Snape selbst hatte seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war sicher besser, wenn auch sie in dem relativen Schutz blieb, den die Dunkelheit bot.

Ihre Fußspitze stieß an einen Stein, sie stolperte, fing sich und ging weiter, beide Hände vor sich ausgestreckt. Kurz glaubte sie ein keuchendes Atmen hinter sich zu hören. Klang das nicht wie ein Hecheln? Schon zeigte ihre Phantasie ihr den riesigen Fang eines Werwolfs und sie erwartete fast, das schwere Gewicht jeden Moment auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, niedergedrückt zu werden von mächtigen Pfoten und lange Zähne, die sich in ihr weiches Fleisch gruben.

Es raschelte neben ihr, hinter ihr. Hermines Hände ertasteten einen Baumstamm. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die borkige Rinde und mit klopfendem Herzen drückte sie sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm. Es war ein uralter Baum und mindestens drei Sechstklässler wären nötig gewesen, um ihn ganz zu umfassen.

Angestrengt versuchte sie in der Schwärze etwas zu erkennen; keine Einzelheiten, aber zumindest, ob dort noch etwas war, sich bewegte. Es begann vor ihren Augen zu flimmern und sie blinzelte.

Weitergehen, befahl sie sich selbst. Noch bestand die Chance, zu Severus aufschließen zu können. Und sie hatte ja schließlich ihren Zauberstab; wenn sie wirklich angegriffen wurde, konnte sie damit ein Signal geben, eine magische Leuchtkugel abfeuern, die weit sichtbar sein würde.

Wenn sie dazu dann noch die Möglichkeit hatte… Nein, keine Schreckensvisionen mehr, nicht dran denken, was alles passieren könnte. Sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig durchzuatmen, denn unwillkürlich hatte sie die Luft angehalten.

Zögernd und immer noch mit der Erwartung jeden Moment angefallen oder von einer kräftigen Hand gepackt zu werden, ging sie weiter. Einen Schritt, noch einen, die Hände ausgestreckt und sich vortastend.

Der Boden war uneben, steinig und immer wieder geriet sie durch die vielen Wurzeln, Steine, Ranken und toten Äste ins Stolpern. Mondlicht fiel kalt durch die Baumkronen und malte Schatten auf den Boden, die an riesige Monster denken ließen. Einer dieser Schatten bewegte sich. Laub raschelte und ein entzweibrechender Ast knackte unter dem Gewicht einer Gestalt. Sie lauschte und hörte jemand oder etwas leise atmen.

Hermine wich zur Seite aus, doch weit kam sie nicht. Mit festem Griff wurde ihr Oberkörper umfangen und ehe sie schreien konnte, legte eine große Hand sich über ihren Mund.

Sie spürte, wie harte Muskel gegen ihre Schultern drückten und sie bewegungslos hielten. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und das Herz hämmerte so stark in ihrem Brustkorb, dass sie glaubte, es würde jeden Moment herausspringen.

Es gelang ihr nicht, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun; selbst ihre Hände konnte sie nicht in die Nähe des Zauberstabs bewegen.

„Nicht schreien", wisperte eine Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr und sie spürte warmen Atem über ihre Wange streichen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sie etwas zu erkennen, doch der, der sie festhielt, stand immer noch schräg hinter ihr. Aber die Stimme hatte vertraut geklungen. Hermine konzentrierte sich, spürte das andere Bewusstsein und den mentalen Tentakel, der sich vorreckte, um sanft ihren Geist zu berühren.

Vor Erleichterung erschlaffte sie völlig in Severus Armen und ein lautloses Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf.

Er hielt sie fest, so dass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du schreist", flüsterte er.

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn; ihre Beine waren noch zu weich, um damit allein stehen zu können. „Was ist los?"

„Jemand ist hier, ganz in der Nähe. Ich spüre seine dunkle Präsenz."

„Doch nicht etwa…" Sie wagte nicht, den Namen des dunklen Lords laut auszusprechen.

„Nein. Seine Bewusstseinssphäre hätte ich erkannt."

Also eine unbekannte Person, schloss sie. Aber vielleicht nicht minder gefährlich. Doch einen Feind, den man kannte, konnte man einschätzen. Nein, auf Voldemort traf auch das nicht zu. Der war unberechenbar und mordsgefährlich. Und so ernst, wie Severus wirkte, war der, der hier herumschlich, wohl ganz ähnlich.

„Meinst du, dass du weitergehen kannst?"

Hermine schaute zu Snape hoch. In seinen nun tiefschwarz erscheinenden Augen spiegelte sich der Vollmond als winziger heller Punkt. „Ja." Sie bemerkte seine Skepsis, die größtenteils von Besorgnis herrührte. „Ich werde nicht schreien und ich werde nicht weglaufen. Und auch sonst nichts Leichtsinniges anstellen."

„Und du bleibst hinter mir." Er drückte ihr einen Zipfel seines Umhangs in die Hand. „Festhalten", befahl er, „und nicht loslassen."

Ihre Finger verkrampft um den groben Stoff folgte sie Severus. Diese Verbindung zu ihm zu haben gab ihr Sicherheit. Unter ihren Stiefeln zerknackten Äste und raschelte trockenes Laub. Sie lauschte auf weitere Geräusche und glaubte plötzlich ein hilfloses Weinen zu hören. Und es kam näher oder eher gesagt, sie näherten sich ihm.

Ein stechender Geruch wehte Hermine entgegen und sie widerstand dem Drang, ihre Hand vor ihre Nase zu heben. Gleichzeitig wurden das Weinen lauter, gewann an Intensität, ein verzweifelter Ton, der ihr bis ins Mark fuhr.

Snape lief nun schneller, hielt den Zauberstab hoch und Licht flammte an seiner Spitze auf, erhellte einen Radius von etwa drei Schrittlängen um ihn herum. Hermine versuchte etwas zu erkennen und glaubte, zwischen den Schatten und Bäumen eine hockende Gestalt zu sehen.

Im gleichen Moment bemerkte die Gestalt auch sie, schaute auf und das Licht des Zauberstabs reflektierte auf blondem Haar und in grauen Augen. Erschrocken duckte das Mädchen sich und hielt die Hände abwehrend vor ihr Gesicht.

Hermine ließ den Stoffzipfel los und lief auf sie zu, den geradezu überwältigenden Gestank ignorierend. „Luna, ich bin es, Hermine. Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir helfen dir."

„Hermine?", kam es nach einem Augenblick von dem zusammengekauerten Mädchen. Sie starrte sie an und flog ihr dann geradezu entgegen. „Ich kann nichts dafür", schluchzte sie und klammerte sich an Hermine fest.

„Das weiß ich doch. Alles wird gut, jetzt bist du in Sicherheit, alles ist in Ordnung." Hermine tätschelte ihr japsend den Rücken. Einerseits hielt Luna sie so fest, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, andererseits war die Luft, die sie kriegen konnte, ein bestialischer Gestank, der schlimmer als die übelste Müllhalde roch. Hilfe suchend sah sie sich nach Snape um.

Der war bereits herangekommen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Luna und murmelte einen Spruch. Augenblicklich verschwand der grässliche Gestank.

Lunas Schluchzen klang verzweifelt. „Sie ist tot, nicht wahr?", stammelte sie und schluchzte noch lauter.

„Wer?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Luna war doch allein in den Wald gelaufen. Oder? Nein, wenn eine weitere Schülerin vermisst wurde, hätte Dumbledore das ganz sicher gewusst und ihnen gesagt.

„Ich weiß ihren Namen nicht. Aber sie…." Vom Schluchzen übermannt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an Hermines Schulter.

Snape warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu. Da sie nur ratlos leicht den Kopf schüttelte, entschloss er sich zum Handeln. „Miss Lovegood."

Beim Klang der tiefen Stimme schaute Luna augenblicklich auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. „Professor…", hauchte sie und starrte ihn ängstlich an.

„Bitte erklären Sie genauer, was Sie eben meinten mit sie ist tot´."

„Ich kenne sie nicht, wirklich. Sie taumelte mir entgegen und … und." Erneut drehte sie sich zu Hermine um, hielt sich krampfhaft an ihr fest.

Im Licht von Snapes Zauberstab konnte Hermine Aststückchen und trockene Blätter sehen, die sich in den hüftlangen blonden Haaren verfangen hatten. Vorsichtig zupfte sie eines der Holzstückchen heraus. „Luna", sagte sie sanft, „bitte erzähl doch, was geschehen ist."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, wirklich", piepste Luna.

„Ja, das wissen wir." Hermine packte Luna fest an den Schultern und drückte sie so weit von sich weg, dass sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Tränenspuren und Flecken von Erde zeigten sich auf ihren Wangen, der Stirn und dem Kinn. An der linken Schläfe hatte sie einen dünnen Kratzer.

„Berichten Sie, Miss Lovegood", forderte Snape sie auf.

Luna schluckte und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Sie … sie ist tot. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie herkam. Ich wollte sie fragen, aber sie brach zusammen."

„Wo?", fragte Snape alarmiert und hielt seinen Zauberstab höher, um eine größere Fläche beleuchten zu können.

Mit zitternder Hand zeigte Luna links von sich. Dann gaben ihre Knie nach und sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, schluchzend das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen.

Trotz der Angst vor dem, was sie gleich zu sehen bekommen würde, folgte Hermine Severus, der mit großen Schritten auf die von Luna gedeutete Stelle zulief. Im Lichtkegel war auf dem Boden etwas Dunkles zu erkennen und langes braunes Haar, das der dort liegenden Person weit über die Schulter reichen musste. Metallischer Blutgeruch stach ihr in die Nase und sie glaubte, ein leises Stöhnen zu hören.

Snape beugte sich zu der Gestalt herunter, packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie vorsichtig um. Hermine schloss die Augen; sie fürchtete sich davor, in ein entstelltes Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

Das Erschrecken, das sie von Snape spürte, ließ sie die Augen öffnen. Sie trat näher, das Flattern in ihrem Magen ignorierend. Überrascht sah sie in das totenbleiche Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Ihre Züge waren weich und makellos, wäre da nicht ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut gewesen, das eine Spur von ihren Lippen über ihr Kinn und den Hals zog.

„Miss Rosenthal", sagte Severus und legte behutsam eine Hand unter ihren Kopf. „Miss Rosenthal, können Sie mich hören?" Seine Augen glitten über ihren reglosen Körper.

Hermine ging zu ihrer anderen Seite in die Hocke. Ihre Überraschung, dass Severus die Frau kannte, wurde von der Tatsache überdeckt, dass sie extrem schwach wirkte, obgleich keine gravierenden Verletzungen zu erkennen waren. Die Blutspur auf ihrem Kinn konnte von einer banalen Dornenranke stammen, mit der sie auf ihrer Flucht durch den Wald sicher öfter Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

Aber das erklärte nicht ihre Schwäche und das sie mehr tot als lebendig wirkte. Es sei denn, sie war an eine giftige Pflanze geraten. Hermine rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was sie in Kräuterkunde über Giftpflanzen, ihre Wirkung und Gegenmittel gelernt hatte. Severus würde wissen, was zu tun war und erleichtert sah sie, dass er bereits seinen Zauberstab über sie hielt. Damit würde er rasch feststellen könne, ob Gift oder ein Fluch die Ursache war.

Nur mühsam öffnete sie die Augen. Kurz stand Panik darin, doch dann schien sie Snape zu erkennen und so etwas wie Hoffnung trat in ihren Blick. „Professor", flüsterte sie heiser.

Ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen und Snape beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Was ist geschehen? Wurden Sie angegriffen?"

„Er…"

„Wer?", fragte Hermine und sah verwundert Snape an, der jedoch ebenso ratlos zu sein schien wie sie selbst.

Die Frau bewegte sich leicht, dann hustete sie und Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund hervor.

Snape reagierte augenblicklich, ließ den Zauberstab über sie gleiten und murmelte Beschwörungen.

„Kein Fluch", flüsterte sie und erneut rann Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

„Miss Rosenthal. Celia", sprach Snape sie an und fasste sie vorsichtig an den Schultern, um sie ein Stück empor zu ziehen, damit sie leichter atmen konnte und sich nicht an dem Blut verschluckte. „Sagen Sie mir, was geschehen ist."

„Er … hat geschossen", hauchte sie, dann sanken ihre Augenlider herab.

„Geschossen?", wiederholte Snape und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine fiel ein, dass Schusswaffen in der Zauberwelt nicht gebräuchlich waren. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff sie nach den Schultern der jungen Frau, drehte sie zur Seite und schob ihr langes lockiges Haar weg. Darunter kam auf dem Rücken, ein Stück unter den Schulterblättern, die Eintrittswunde der Kugel zum Vorschein. Kaum größer als ein Sickel und so gering wirkend, dass man es als Bagatelle hätte werten können, wenn man nicht wusste, dass sie von einer Kugel stammte, die nun in dem schlanken Körper steckte.

Sofort richtete Snape die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die Stelle und murmelte weitere Beschwörungen.

„Es hilft nicht", flüsterte Celia.

„Die Kugel muss ihre Lunge getroffen haben", erkannte Hermine und starrte auf das Blut, das Celia weiterhin aus dem Mund rann.

„Wer…?" Eindringlich blickte Snape die junge Frau an, entsetzt darüber, dass ihr jemand in den Rücken geschossen hatte. Doch die Frage, wer eine solch feige, niedere Tat begangen hatte, hatte Zeit bis später; nun war einzig wichtig, die junge Hexe zu retten. „Celia, wir werden Sie in Sicherheit bringen, nach St. Mungo. Dort wird man Ihnen helfen. Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, damit ich Ihre Verletzungen heilen und Sie stabilisieren kann."

„Nein", hauchte Celia und röchelte. Ein gewaltiger Blutschwall quoll aus ihrem Mund und ergoss sich auf den Waldboden, tränkte ihr schönes langes Haar. „Es ist zu spät."

Snape murmelte weitere Beschwörungen, die die von der Kugel verursachte Verletzung zwar nicht heilten, aber Celia etwas Kraft gaben. „Nein. Sie werden es schaffen."

Sie sah blinzelnd zu ihm hoch. „Fangen Sie ihn."

„Kennen Sie den Mann, der auf Sie geschossen hat?", fragte Snape. Er ließ heilendes Licht von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf ihre Brust strahlen, doch er spürte, dass es nichts mehr nützte. Der Lebensfunke verglomm bereits, verrann wie feiner Sand zwischen gespreizten Fingern.

„Es ist mein Ex-Mann", hauchte sie und von Krämpfen geschüttelt spuckte sie Blut.

Hermine sah, wie Snape sich konzentrierte. Das Licht, das von seinem Zauberstab ausging, wurde intensiver.

Celia lag still, doch bewegten ihre Lippen sich lautlos. „Finden Sie ihn", flüsterte sie unter Augbietung ihrer letzten Kräfte, „bevor er noch mehr…" Sie verstummte und ihr Kopf sank zur Seite.

Hermine sah die nach oben verdrehten Augen und wusste auch ohne ihren Puls zu fühlen, dass die junge Frau tot war.

Sanft ließ Snape den leblosen Körper auf den Waldboden zurück gleiten und schloss ihr die Augen. „Sie war meine Schülerin. Klassenbeste in Zaubertränke." Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass er das Geschehene kaum fassen konnte.

Hermine rückte neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie spürte seine Hilflosigkeit und darunter brodelnden Zorn. Celia konnte noch nicht allzu lange aus Hogwarts fort gewesen sein. Sie war allerhöchstens Mitte zwanzig. „War sie auch Aurorin?"

„In Ausbildung dazu."

Hermine starrte auf seine recht Hand, die er so fest zur Faust geballt hatte, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. „Wir müssen Dumbledore benachrichtigen und uns um Luna kümmern."

„Ja." Snape stand auf, das Gesicht nun ausdruckslos, die Haltung unnahbar. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel und feuerte den Leuchtzauber ab.


	52. Chapter 52

Na, zwei Leser habe ich ja zumindest. Oder vielleicht sogar mehr, wer weiß…

Tatze81: Ich kann Dir versichern, dass es noch spannender wird

therealjareth: Dank Dir für Deinen Kommi.

Und nun Euch – und hoffentlich noch anderen Lesern – viel Spaß mit Kapitel 52:

Dumbledore traf fast gleichzeitig mit Firenze zusammen ein. Die Erleichterung, Luna lebendig und anscheinend unverletzt an Hermines Arm geklammert zu sehen, stand dem Direktor deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sanft berührte er das blonde Mädchen am Arm. „Luna?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und starrte ihn dann groß an. Dumbledore hielt seinen Zauberstab so, dass das von ihm ausgehende Licht sie nicht blendete, ihn aber gut erhellte, so dass sie ihn erkennen konnte. „Wir bringen dich nach Hogwarts zurück. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben." Seine feine Nase hatte bereits registriert, dass Snape den Stinkblumenfluch beseitig hatte. Für einen Zauberer seines Kalibers war das natürlich nur eine Kleinigkeit.

Firenze trat an sie heran. Hermine bemerkte, dass er nervös wirkte und dachte daran, das er sehr wahrscheinlich den Blutgeruch, der noch immer schwach in der Luft hing, wahrgenommen hatte. Oder er spürte die Bedrohung, die nahezu greifbar auf dem Wald lastete.

„Luna, was würdest du davon halten, nach Hogwarts zurück zu reiten?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

Die grauen Augen wurden noch größer. „Was?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Dumbledore lächelte, packte sie und hob sie kurzerhand auf Firenzes Rücken. „Aber gut festhalten, ja."

Luna starrte den Direktor nach wie vor an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie soeben wirklich auf den Zentaur gehoben hatte. Sie spürte die harten, festen Muskeln unter sich, eine geballte Ladung Kraft und Stärke.

„Und geh bitte sofort zu Mrs. Pomfrey. Mir ist es lieber, wenn du die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringst." Körperlich schien das Mädchen zwar in Ordnung zu sein, doch Dumbledore spürte, wie aufgewühlt sie war. Nun ja, bei Vollmond nachts durch den verbotenen Wald zu schleichen ging wohl an den meisten nicht spurlos vorüber. Selbst Serverus wirkte ziemlich bewegt und Hermine machte einen sehr erschrockenen Eindruck. Besser, er behielt die beiden im Auge.

Firenze wandte seinen Kopf so weit, dass er Luna ansehen konnte. „Wenn du mir in die Flanken trittst, werfe ich dich ab."

Nun starrte sie ihn an, wagte es dann jedoch, vorsichtig, ihre Hände um seine Taille zu legen. Die Beine hielt sie gerade so weit angedrückt, dass sie sicher saß. Einige Strähnen von Firenzes langem Haar kitzelten über ihre Hände.

Hagrid, Harry, Ron und Fang kamen aus dem Dunkel des Waldes heran. Der Saurüde umsprang sogleich Firenze und schnupperte an Lunas linkem Fuß. Jemanden auf Firenzes Rücken zu sehen war er nicht gewohnt.

Hermine starrte Ron an, dessen Gesicht von einem wilden roten Bart geradezu überwuchert wurde. Es schien fast, als könne sie zusehen, wie der Bart wuchs. Die struppige Spitze reichte Ron bereits bis zur Brust.

„Haarwuchszauber", stellte Dumbledore fachmännisch fest. Er strich einmal mit dem Zauberstab über Rons Kinn und sofort zeigte sich sein Gesicht in alter, sommersprossiger Glätte.

Ron tastete vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen. „Danke", sagte er dann und Dumbledore lächelte still. Ron blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Luna, die sich in dem Moment, in dem sie das bemerkte, zur Seite drehte.

Firenze zeigte ein erstaunliches Taktgefühl, in dem er ohne einen Kommentar antrabte.

Hagrid legte Ron seine riesige Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nich´s draus, Junge. Die wird schon merken, dass du nen feiner Kerl bist."

„Ja, in hundert Jahren oder so", murmelte Ron niedergeschlagen und starrte auf die Stelle zwischen zwei Bäumen, an der Firenze mit Luna im Wald verschwunden war. Ganz in der Nähe erklang ein Heulen, lang gezogen und hoch, wie es Wölfe ausstoßen. Doch Ron reagierte gar nicht. So mit den Gedanken bei Luna, berührte ihn nicht einmal Wolfsgeheul.

„Direktor", sprach Snape Dumbledore an.

Mit großen Schritten kam Dumbledore zu ihm hinüber. Allein am Tonfall hatte er bereits erkannt, dass Severus etwas sehr wichtiges mit ihm besprechen wollte, das keine Zeit hatte, bis sie zurück in Hogwarts waren. Sein Blick streifte Hermine, doch da Snape sie nicht weggeschickt hatte, war es für ihn in Ordnung, dass sie ihrem Gespräch beiwohnte. „Was gibt es denn, Severus? Ich würde gern so rasch wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, schon der Kinder wegen."

Snape deutete dem Schulleiter, ihm zu folgen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab so, dass das von ihm ausgehende Licht auf den toten Körper der jungen Hexe fiel. „Sie lebte noch, als wir sie fanden. Das heißt, eigentlich war es Luna, die sie fand. Oder eher gesagt, ihr über den Weg lief."

Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte das gleiche Entsetzen, wie Hermine es vorhin bei Severus gesehen hatte. „Wie…?"

„Jemand hat ihr in den Rücken geschossen", sagte Severus leise. Anspannung und Zorn standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie sprach von ihrem Ex-Mann und davon, dass wir ihn finden sollen, bevor er noch mehr…"

Die schreckliche Tat konnte kaum mehr als ein, zwei Stunden zurück liegen. Nicht viel Zeit sich weit zu entfernen, für einen Mann, der zu Fuß unterwegs war. Besorgt schaute Dumbledore zu Hagrid und den Jungen herüber. Er würde gleich einen Schutzzauber um sie legen, der hoffentlich gegen Muggelwaffen standhielt. Was Luna anging, so war sie auf Firenzes Rücken relativ sicher; der Zentaur war schnell und kannte Wege im verbotenen Wald, die jemand, der vorher noch nie dort gewesen war, gar nicht erst finden würde. „Ich gehe mit den Jungen zurück und sage Hagrid, dass er Celias Leiche nach Hogsmeade bringen soll. Ihre Familie muss informiert werden."

„Das kann ich übernehmen", sagte Severus ruhig. Kurz senkten sich seine Augenlider herab. „Sie war meine Schülerin und in meinem Haus. Und ich war es, der sie für den Aurorenposten vorschlug."

Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf den Ellbogen, eine sehr vertraute Geste, die er gegenüber Snape jedoch so gut wie nie vor anderen zeigte. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst die richtigen Worte finden."

Er deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Hagrid und den Jungen. Harry starrte Hermine fragend an, Ron sah nicht mal auf. Mit hängenden Schultern und den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass sein rotes Haar ihm bis in die Augen fiel, stand er da, ein Bild des Jammers bietend. Doch Hermine fühlte kein Mitleid für ihn. Sie hatte miterlebt, wie gerade eben unter ihren Händen eine junge Frau gestorben war, Ron dagegen dachte nur daran, dass seine Chancen bei Luna momentan bei null standen – woran einzig und allein er selbst schuld war.

„Hagrid." Dumbledore sah den Halbriesen an und sofort trat Hagrid zu ihm und ging neben ihm her zu der Stelle, an der Celias Leiche lag.

Neugierig blickte Harry zu Hermine. Sie wusste, dass einzig Snapes Gegenwart verhinderte, dass er sie mit Fragen überhäufte. Ron stand reglos, ebenso wie Snape und Hermine, Harry wirkte nervös und blinzelte zu Dumbledore hinüber. Er konnte ihn neben Hagrids massiger Gestalt kaum erkennen. Einzig das lange weiße Haar des Schulleiters stach aus dem kaum erhellten Dunkel hervor.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten kam Dumbledore allein zu ihnen zurück. „Kommt Jungs", sagte er und legte eine Hand zwischen Harrys Schulterblätter und die andere auf Rons Rücken.

Hermine hörte, wie Hagrid sich mit leisem Schnaufen herabbeugte und den leblosen Körper hochhob. Sie sah Severus an, der sich schweigend in Bewegung setzte. Nach einigen Metern nahm er im Schutze der Dunkelheit ihre Hand.

Sie sprachen den ganzen Weg über kein einziges Wort. Hermine fürchtete sich nicht, auch dann nicht, als sie Wolfsgeheul hörte und es im Unterholz knackte. Die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Stunden beschäftigten ihr Denken vollauf. Kaum nahm sie war, dass sie am Waldrand angekommen waren und Severus ihre Hand losließ.

Noch immer schweigend betraten sie nebeneinander den Eingangsbereich. Dumbledore schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn nun trat er mit großen Schritten ihnen entgegen. „Harry und Ron schlafen bereits, hoffe ich zumindest. Luna ist auf der Krankenstation, Poppy soll sie erstmal dort behalten."

„Ich werde morgen früh nach Hogsmeade gehen und Celias Familie aufsuchen."

Dumbledore nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf Hermine. „Bis wir näheres wissen, möchte ich nicht, dass etwas über Miss Rosenthals Tod oder ihren Mörder bekannt wird."

„Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen, Sir", versprach Hermine.

„Das weiß ich." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Möchtest du auch lieber die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du jetzt erstmal nicht mit deinen Hauskameraden konfrontiert werden möchtest. Sie werden sicher Fragen stellen und du hast viel erlebt, was du verarbeiten musst."

„Ich komme damit zurecht." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Severus. „Doch ich würde gerne noch mit Professor Snape reden, wenn das möglich ist."

„Natürlich, mein Kind." Die beiden hatten zusammen schreckliches erlebt, nicht erstaunlich, dass Hermine den Wunsch verspürte, darüber mit dem Mann zu reden, der das gleiche gesehen hatte wie sie. Und Severus schien nicht entsetzt über die Aussicht, eine Gryffindor bei sich zu haben. Es würde ihnen beiden gut tun, miteinander über das erlebte zu reden. „Nimm dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Professor Snape wird sich um dich kümmern."


	53. Chapter 53

freu, doch noch ein paar Leser.

therealjareth: Bis zum Ende ist es noch laaaaange hin.

Legosteinchen: Ich schreib schon an Kapitel 58, will nur nicht so schnell updaten.

Noel McKey: Vielen Dank. Weiterschreiben tu ich sowieso; ich hab da so viel Spaß dran.

Und hier nun Kapitel 53:

Hermine war unglaublich froh, ganz offiziell zu Severus zu dürfen. Die Gegenwart der anderen Mädchen, die sie ganz sicher mit Fragen bestürmen würden, hätte sie nun nicht ertragen. Sie lief neben ihm durch die verlassenen daliegenden Gänge, hinunter in die Kerker. Die Fackeln an den Wänden brannten nicht und nur Severus Zauberstab spendete ein wenig Licht. Es war nahezu gespenstisch still und obwohl sie leise gingen, hallten ihre Schritte Hermine laut in den Ohren wieder.

Severus warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch das war auch nicht nötig; Hermine verstand auch so, das er froh war, dass sie noch mit zu ihm kam. Allein dieser Blick reichte schon aus, ihr Herz zu erwärmen.

Severus ließ sie vor sich eintreten und zündete mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs sämtliche Kerzen an. Er nahm ihr den Umhang, den sie trug, ab, ging in eine Nische und kam kurz darauf mit einer dampfenden Tasse wieder, die er ihr in die kalten Hände drückte. „Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun kann…"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck. Sie schmeckte das süßliche Aroma von Kamille und Melisse. „Danke." Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck und stellte die Tasse dann auf dem nahen Tisch ab. „Kann ich denn etwas für dich tun?"

„Nein – und das ist auch nicht nötig." Er strich ihr sanft mit zwei Fingern über die Wange. „Doch für dich war der Tod der jungen Hexe ein sehr schlimmes Erlebnis."

„Für dich doch ebenso", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich habe schon viele Menschen sterben gesehen. Ich kann damit umgehen."

Hermine fing seinen Blick ein. „Mach mir bitte nichts vor, Severus. Ich spüre, dass dich Celias Tod sehr berührt. Und das ist wohl nicht erstaunlich. Sie war schließlich deine Schülerin, sieben Jahre lang."

„Ihr Tod ist so sinnlos. Sie starb nur, weil ihr Exmann einen Hass auf Hexen hat."

Hermine sah, wie seine Kiefernmuskeln sich verspannten. „Dann bist du sicher, dass er der Hexenmörder ist, der auch die anderen getötet hat?"

„Die anderen starben – ebenso wie Celia – nicht durch Flüche oder eine andere Form von Zauber."

Vor Hermines innerem Auge tauchte das Bild von Melissa Castrophe auf. Celia hatte sie zwar nur in dem relativ schwachen Licht des Zauberstabs gesehen, doch die beiden jungen Frauen sahen sich – zumindest oberflächlich – ähnlich. Sie mussten etwa im gleichen Alter gewesen sein, hübsche junge Hexen mit langem braunem Haar, das lockig über schmale Schultern fiel. Sie schauderte, als sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst ebenso aussah. Etwas jünger zwar, aber nicht sehr viel.

Severus ahnte, an was sie dachte und zog sie eng an sich. „Verstehst du nun, warum ich wollte und immer noch will, dass du Hogwarts nicht verlässt? Hier bist du sicher."

„Ist das wirklich so?" Sie schaute fragend zu ihm hoch. Der schwarze Stoff seines Umhangs drückte sich rau und wunderbar beruhigend an ihre Wange. So in seine Arme geschmiegt, fühlte sie sich wirklich sicher und beschützt. „Er hat es doch in den verbotenen Wald geschafft und er hat eine Waffe."

„Aber nach Hogwarts kommt kein Muggel rein; das Schlossgelände ist so gesichert, dass auch eine Kugel es nicht zu durchdringen vermag." Er ließ nachdenklich einige Strähnen ihres langen Haares durch seine Finger gleiten. „Dass er es in den Wald geschafft hatte, ist zwar erstaunlich, aber nicht so unmöglich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mit einer Hexe verheiratet gewesen ist. Er wird einiges aufgeschnappt haben. Oder hat sich die richtigen Leute gesucht. Es gibt in der Nocturngasse ganz sicher etliche Zauberer, die für einige Sickel oder andere Vorteile zu so ziemlich allem bereit sind."

„Und jetzt läuft er immer noch irgendwo dort draußen herum und sucht sich vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment das nächste Opfer aus", murmelte Hermine.

„Dumbledore wird die Auroren informieren; sie wissen ja so schon, dass ein Mörder herumläuft und es auf junge Hexen abgesehen hat."

„Ich verstehe das nicht; er tötet Hexen. Warum? Und noch dazu welche, die er gar nicht kennt." Dass er seine eigene Frau umgebracht hatte, war schon schlimm genug. Aber dass er Hexen tötete, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, machte seine Verbrechen noch abscheulicher.

„Er hasst Hexen. Das warum…" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dahinter werde ich wohl nie kommen."

Hermines feine Sinne registrierten die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht und kurz spürte sie Bitterkeit und Schmerz bei ihm aufflammen. „Du hast so etwas schon einmal erlebt, nicht wahr? Was ist da geschehen?"

„Nichts, worüber ich reden möchte." Abrupt wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging einige Schritte.

Hermine folgte ihm und fasste nach seinem Ellbogen. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihren Fingern anspannten. Doch er ließ die Berührung zu. „Vielleicht würde es dir helfen darüber zu reden. Ich spüre doch, dass dich das sehr bewegt."

„Wozu? Ändern würde ich dadurch nichts mehr können."

Hermine spürte, wie er ihr entglitt, sich vor ihr verschloss. Sie verstärkte den Druck ihrer Finger um seinen Arm. „Bitte Severus. Ich möchte es gern wissen."

„Dir wird nicht gefallen, was du erfährst", zischte er und starrte auf ihre Finger, als könne er sie allein mit einem Blick dazu bringen, von ihm abzulassen.

Doch Hermine dachte nicht daran, sich von seiner schroffen Antwort abschrecken zu lassen. „Aber ich möchte gern mehr über dich erfahren, auch, wenn es keine netten Geschichten sind. Das, was du erlebt hast, gehört zu dir, hat dich mit zu dem gemacht, der du bist. Und diesen Menschen mag ich sehr gern – auch wenn ich nicht viel über ihn weiß."

Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und Hermine wusste, dass er schwankte. Bitte lass es zu, dachte sie, bitte öffne dich mir. Sanft fuhren seine Finger ihre Schläfe herunter und über ihre Wange. „Willst du wirklich in meine Erinnerungen sehen?"

Sie erschrak; aus Überraschung über dieses Angebot und bei dem Gedanken, was genau das bedeutete. Sie hatte mehr daran gedacht, dass er ihr erzählen würde, was passiert war. Nicht, dass sie die Erinnerung quasi hautnah würde miterleben können. Doch sofort hatte sie sich wieder völlig im Griff. „Ja, das möchte ich, sehr gern sogar."

„Dann komm." Einen Arm um sie gelegt leitete Severus sie zu der Couch und ließ sie platz nehmen, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Hermine und spürte ein leichtes Zittern der Aufregung in sich. Angst jedoch hatte sie keine; sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Severus nichts tun würde, das ihr schaden könnte.

„Nichts. Entspann dich nur." Severus nahm nun ihre Hand und drückte sanft ihre Finger.

Seine vertraute Berührung wirkte beruhigend und Hermine schloss die Augen, streifte alle anderen Gedanken ab. In ihrem Kopf erschien das Bild einer schwarzhaarigen Frau. Ihr Gesicht wies herbe, fast verbittert zu nennende Züge auf. Wenn sie gelächelt hätte, wäre sie hübsch gewesen, doch sie sah aus, als hätte sie schon sehr lange keinen Grund mehr gehabt, sich über etwas zu freuen.

Hermine tauchte weiter in das Bild ein und sah sich um. Ein Raum, vermutlich eine Küche, denn sie konnte trotz der recht düsteren Beleuchtung einen Herd erkennen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Holztisch, es gab einen Schrank, von dem jedoch die linke Tür fehlte. Es gab nur ein kleines, hoch eingebautes Fenster, durch das ein Stück dunkelgrauer Himmel zu erkennen war. Vielleicht lag es nur an der Beleuchtung oder der so heruntergekommen wirkenden Einrichtung, doch Hermine empfand den Ort als sehr ungemütlich.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau sah sie nun in gesamter Gestalt. Sie war etwa mittelgroß und von so hagerer Figur, dass sie eher ausgezehrt als schlank erschien. Die Bluse, die sie trug, schlabberte um ihren flachen Oberkörper und der lange Rock wurde nur von einem Lederband auf den knochigen Hüften gehalten.

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie nun begann, auf dem Tisch Paprikaschoten klein zu schneiden und in die Pfanne zu werfen. Dabei entglitt eine gelbe Schote ihren dünnen Fingern und landete zu ihren in abgetragenen Lederstiefeln steckenden Füßen auf dem Steinboden.

Doch statt sich zu bücken, zückte sie einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Rocks, murmelte „Accio Paprika" und die Schote flog ihr entgegen.

Im nächsten Moment packte eine große Hand sie von hinten in den langen Haaren und zog sie so kräftig zurück, dass sie aufschrie.

Auch Hermine hatte geschrieen, zumindest glaubte sie das, während sie mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete, was weiter geschah.

„Habe ich dir etwa erlaubt zu zaubern?", schrie der Mann und feine Speicheltropfen begleiteten seine Worte. Er war von kantiger, massiger Gestalt und überragte die zierliche Hexe um mehr als einen Kopf. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht war vor Wut verzehrt. Seine Kleidung wirkte schmutzig, die ledernen Hosen waren an Knien und Oberschenkel bereits stark abgewetzt, das dunkelgraue Hemd war stark zerknittert und Schweißflecken zeichneten sich auf Brust und Rücken ab. Fast glaubte Hermine, den sauren Geruch, der sicher von ihm ausging, riechen zu können.

„Bitte, ich…", flehte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Ihre dunklen Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und sie hatte die Hände abwehrend gehoben. Doch wagte sie nicht, nach ihm zu treten oder in zu kratzen.

„Nicht mal kochen kannst du", schnaubte der Mann und stieß sie hart von sich.

Die Frau landete auf den Knien, stand aber sofort auf und fuhr mit gesenktem Kopf fort, die Paprikaschoten klein zu schneiden. Hermine sah, wie ihre knochigen Schultern unter den lautlosen Schluchzern zuckten.

Der Mann warf einen Blick in die Pfanne, von der inzwischen Rauch aufstieg. „Wie, das ist alles? Davon soll ich satt werden? Ich, der hart arbeitet und das Geld ranschafft, das du mit vollen Händen für dich und den Bengel ausgibst."

„Es tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören, während sie die restlichen Paprikastückchen in die Pfanne gab. Es zischte kurz, als die saftigen Schoten auf das schon erhitzte Fett trafen.

„Tut dir leid, tut dir leid." Er trat dicht hinter sie und Hermine sah, wie sich der Körper der Frau voller Anspannung und Angst versteifte. „Pass mal lieber auf, dass mir nicht irgendwann leid tut, euch am Hals zu haben.

„Bitte…", wimmerte sie und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben.

Doch er stellte ein Bein so vor, dass sie zwischen ihm und dem Herd gefangen war. Seine große Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille und presste sie gegen seinen Unterleib.

„Nicht", bat sie flüsternd und schaute ängstlich an ihm vorbei in eine finstere Ecke.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der dort auf dem Boden kauerte und ein Stück Bindfaden in den Händen hielt, das er krampfhaft auseinander zog und den Griff dann kurzzeitig löste. Er mochte etwa acht Jahre alt sein, ein blasses, hohlwangiges Bürschchen in abgetragener Kleidung.

Die kalten blauen Augen des Mannes richteten sich auf den Jungen, der ängstlich verharrte, die Hände vor sich in der Luft. „Verschwinde", zischte der Mann und trat einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein Schatten fiel über die schmächtige Gestalt und der Junge drückte sich ängstlich näher an die steinerne Wand.

Die Frau griff nach dem Arm ihres Mannes. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Bitte, lass uns doch erst essen", flehte sie.

Er schüttelte sie ab, als sei sie ein lästiges Insekt, das ihn umschwirrte. „Wenn ich sage, du sollst verschwinden, dann verschwindest du, kapiert?"

Doch er ließ dem Jungen weder Zeit aufzustehen noch etwas zu sagen. Hart packte er ihn am Arm und riss ihn in die Höhe. Hermine hörte den Schmerzensschrei und ballte voller Wut die Fäuste. Sie hätte den schrecklichen Kerl am liebsten ordentlich verhext. Oder gleich einem Werwolf zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Und sie verstand nicht, wieso die Frau so passiv blieb. Sie war doch eine Hexe und selbst wenn sie keine gewesen wäre, gab es Gesetze gegen solche Männer. Sie hätte doch nur ihren Zauberstab ziehen und mit einem Lähmungszauber belegen müssen. Und bei nächster Gelegenheit zu einem Anwalt gehen und die Scheidung einreichen.

„Bitte Tobias", flehte die Frau und griff wieder nach seinem Arm. Erneut wurde sie zurückgestoßen, so heftig, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Ihre Stirn schlug gegen die Kante des Schranks und mit einem leisen Aufschrei kam ihr magerer Körper auf den Steinen auf, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

Der Junge sah seine Mutter stürzen, wollte zu ihr, doch dem eisenharten Griff konnte er nicht entkommen. Rücksichtslos wurde er zur Tür gezerrt und nach draußen geschubst. Die Tür wurde hart zugeschlagen, ein Geräusch, das überlaut in der plötzlichen Stille klang.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Vage wurde ihr bewusst, das Severus immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Sanft begann sie mit ihren Fingern über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. „Dein Stiefvater?", fragte sie nach einem Moment.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leiblicher Vater."

„Aber er…" Hermine dachte daran, wie er der Hexe das Zaubern verboten hatte. Ja geradezu fanatisch gegen Magie gewesen zu sein schien. Entweder war er ein Zauberer, der mit einem Fluch belegt worden war, der ihm jegliche Magie verbot oder man hatte ihm – wie auch immer so etwas bewerkstelligt werden konnte – seine magischen Kräfte entzogen. Oder… Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Der Vater von Severus Snape konnte unmöglich ein Muggel gewesen sein. Oder?

„Ja, er war ein Muggel", sagte Severus ruhig und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. „Ich bin ein Halbblut, Hermine."

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie völlig überraschend. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin kein reinblütiger Zauberer war. Und sie war sicher, dass auch Harry oder sonst ein Schüler nicht auf so eine Möglichkeit gekommen wären. „Weiß das irgendwer?"

„Dumbledore weiß es, wusste es bereits, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Es ist nicht leicht, etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Doch sonst weiß es niemand."

Sie begriff, welchen Vertrauensbeweis er ihr da gerade geschenkt hatte. Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen schloss sie ihn in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen.

Severus drückte sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dichten Haar. Lange Zeit hielten sie sich einfach nur fest, ohne sich zu bewegen und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.


	54. Chapter 54

therealjareth: Nein; den 6. HP werde ich ignorieren; ich brauch Dumbledore noch.

Tatze81: Danke. In diesem Kapitel wird´s noch etwas spannender.

Und hier nun Kapitel 54:

Es war Hermine, die schließlich aufschaute und leise fragte: „Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Wenn dein Vater so gegen Zauberei war, wird er doch ganz sicher auch dagegen gewesen sein, dass du auf eine Schule gehst, in der Magie die Hauptrolle spielt."

„Willst du wirklich noch mehr sehen?"

Ohne zu zögern nickte Hermine und drückte seine Hand. Severus Erinnerung war schrecklich gewesen, doch sie spürte, dass sie nur ein winziger Teil von dem war, was er erlebt hatte. Der Einblick, den er ihr bereits gewährt hatte, war ein immenser Liebesbeweis für sie.

Sanft strich Severus ihr mit der anderen Hand über die Wange. „Es sind viele schlimme Dinge damals geschehen."

Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Hand, froh, seine Nähe fühlen zu können. Nach dem, was sie eben gesehen hatte, wollte sie ihn nur festhalten, umfangen, beschützen und nie wieder loslassen. „Teile deine Erinnerungen mit mir."

Severus zögerte noch einen Moment, abwiegend, ob er Hermine wirklich mit all dem konfrontieren sollte. Sie hatte bereits mehr von ihm gesehen, als sonst jemand, Dumbledore eingeschlossen, der zwar wusste, wie es bei Snapes zu hause zugegangen war, doch nie die direkten Bilder zu sehen bekommen hatte. Doch das Vertrauen, das ihm aus den warmen Tiefen von Hermines braunen Augen entgegen leuchtete, ließ ihn erneut seinen Geist öffnen.

Wieder sah Hermine die heruntergekommene Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen noch die schmutzigen Teller und abgedeckt eine Schüssel. Der kleine magere Junge stieß die Tür auf und rannte hinein, auf seine Mutter zu, die an die Wand gelehnt saß und nur einen müden Blick zu ihm warf. Ihre Röcke waren verrutscht, wodurch ihr knochiges linkes Knie sichtbar war. An der Stirn hatte sie eine Schramme, deren Umgebung blau-violett verfärbt und leicht angeschwollen war.

Kurz vor seiner Mutter stoppte er. Seine Augen blieben an ihrer Bluse hängen, die oben zerrissen war, so dass ihre knochigen Schlüsselbeine hervorschauten. Ihre Haut war so blass, dass sie auf ungesunde Weise fahl wirkte. „Mama?"

Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und sofort warf er sich hinein, schmiegte sich an ihren mageren Körper. Seine Schultern zuckten in lautlosen Schluchzern. „Ist ja gut, Sevy", flüsterte sie und strich ihm durch das schwarze, ungerade geschnittene Haar, „er ist noch ausgegangen. Sicher kommt er nicht vor morgen früh zurück."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich hasse ihn."

„Shhht, Sevy, wenn er dich hört…" Ängstlich starrten ihre dunklen Augen auf die Tür, so, als erwartete sie, dass jeden Moment ihr Mann hereinstürmen und sie weiter beschimpfen und misshandeln würde.

„Soll er doch!", erklärte der Junge trotzig. Er tastete an ihrem Rock herum, bis er den Zauberstab fand. Atemlos sah Hermine zu, wie der Junge die Spitze des Stabes dicht vor die Schramme hielt und einen Spruch murmelte.

Der Heilzauber wirkte, wenn auch nicht perfekt. Eine kleine rote Linie blieb zurück, doch die Schwellung verschwand. Hermine war verblüfft; dass er bereits in dem Alter einen solchen Zauber beherrschte, erstaunte sie wirklich. Seine Mutter musste eine ganz außergewöhnliche Frau gewesen sein. Denn von niemand anderem konnte er zaubern gelernt haben.

„Ach Sevy", seufzte sie und zog ihren Sohn wieder an sich. „Das solltest du doch nicht tun. Du weißt doch ganz genau, was passiert, wenn…"

„Mir egal! Wieso können wir nicht einfach fort gehen? Du kannst doch zaubern."

„Alles kann ich nicht zaubern", erklärte sie ruhig und strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. „Wir hätten kein Dach mehr über dem Kopf und keine Sickel, um etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Und er würde uns finden. Und dem Gesetz nach…"

„Ja, das hast du schon mal gesagt. Dass er mich dir wegnehmen würde. Aber wenn wir sagen, wie er uns behandelt? Dann wird man ihn doch einsperren, oder?"

Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. „So einfach ist das nicht. Dafür braucht man Beweise. Und er ist zu stark, hat die richtigen Beziehungen.

Eng an ihre Schulter gekuschelt presste der Junge nachdenklich seine auch so schon recht schmalen Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Irgendwann werde ich stark genug sein und ihn verzaubern können. Bringst du mir heute einen neuen Zauber bei?"

„Ich bin zu müde dafür, Schatz", sagte sie und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Hermine fielen die Abdrücke großer Finger auf ihrer blassen Haut auf.

„Morgen?"

„Mal sehen", antwortete sie leise. „Wenn er nicht da ist."

„Hm", brummte Sevy und schaute verdrossen drein.

Seine Mutter nahm ihm den Zauberstab wieder ab und hielt ihn einen Moment in ihrer Hand, ehe sie ihn zurück in ihre Rocktasche stopfte.

Das Bild änderte sich, Helligkeit strömte nun durch das Fenster hinein und der Junge wirkte etwas älter. Er reichte seiner Mutter, die mit gesenktem Haupt am Herd Gemüse klein schnitt, nun fast bis zur Nasenspitze. Ebenso wie sie war er noch immer hager und blass.

Der Raum strahlte nahezu greifbare Ungemütlichkeit aus, wirkte durch den Steinboden und den notdürftig reparierten Schrank kalt und unpersönlich. Hermine entdeckte am Tisch sitzend den Vater, der ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte. Sein Hemd wies Flecken von Öl auf, die Ärmel waren aufgekrempelt, so dass Hermine eine Reihe von simplen Tätowierungen auf seiner gebräunten Haut sehen konnte. „Bist du immer noch nicht fertig, Eileen?"

„Du bist früher nach Haus gekommen", erwiderte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Um dich beim Faulenzen vorzufinden. Aber das hab ich ja schon immer geahnt. Rauswerfen sollte ich dich."

Mit mehr Schwung als nötig führte Eileen das Messer durch die Zucchini. Dann drehte sie sich um, ein wildes Funkeln in den dunklen Augen und das Messer fest umschlossen in ihrer Rechten. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu ihrem Sohn zeigte ihr, dass er außer Reichweite war. „Tu´s doch. Dann kannst du zusehen, wer dir dein Essen kocht und deine Hemden wäscht."

Zwei Sekunden lang starrte er sie nur an. Dann stand er langsam auf und trat drohend einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine breiten Schultern verdunkelten das Fenster, so dass auch sein Gesicht in Schatten getaucht wurde. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

Hermine sah, wie die Lippen der schwarzhaarigen Hexe zitterten. Ihr ganzer Körper war bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Doch die Hand, in der sie das Messer hielt, zitterte nicht. „Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin, Tobias. Und entweder, du behandelst uns endlich anständig oder…"

„Oder was?", fiel er ihr ins Wort und lachte dreckig. „Du hast wohl vergessen, wer hier das Geld ranschafft, wie. Und wer dich aus diesem Loch geholt hat, das dein Elternhaus ist."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Glaubst du, bei dir geht es mir soviel besser? Du bist nicht anders als mein Vater."

„Tja, der wusste eben, was du brauchst." Er drehte sich um und ging zum Tisch zurück. „Und jetzt kümmer dich endlich ums Essen."

Hermine starrte auf die Klinge in Eileens Hand, auf der, nun, da Tobias zurückgegangen war, ein Sonnenstrahl reflektierte und einen Lichtblitz auf die kahle Steinwand warf. Eileen stand stocksteif. Severus verharrte ebenso regungslos, die dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen.

Tobias brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass seine Frau ihm nicht länger gehorchte. Erneut stand er auf und trat auf sie zu. Wieder verdunkelte sich der Raum. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mir endlich was zu essen machen!"

„Nein, Tobias", sagte Eileen und wilde Entschlossenheit stand in ihrem Gesicht, „du wirst mir nichts mehr befehlen."

„Weil du ein lächerliches Messer in der Hand hast?" Er war mit einem Schritt bei ihr, doch Eileen wich flink zur Seite aus. Das Messer hatte sie nun in Brusthöhe gehoben. Da Tobias soviel größer als sie war, würde sie, wenn sie zu stach, bei ihm etwas anderes als die Brust treffen.

Doch ehe sie dazu kommen konnte, packte er ihre Hand so fest, das sie aufschrie. Mit einem klirren landete das Messer auf dem Boden.

„Dafür könnte ich dich ins Gefängnis bringen", zischte Tobias nah an ihrem Ohr und verstärkte seinen Griff noch.

Eileens Gesicht verzerrte sich, doch sie zeigte keine Anstalten eines Befreiungsversuchs. „Die Leute reden über dich, Tobias. Ich wette, jeder weiß, was für ein übler Kerl du bist. Und eines Tages wird dich jemand ins Gefängnis bringen."

„Darauf solltest du nicht hoffen; denn wenn ich ins Gefängnis muss, dann, weil ich dich oder deinen Bengel umgebracht hab." Sein kalter Blick wanderte zu Severus, der schreckensstarr an die Wand gedrückt stand.

„Rühr meinen Sohn nicht an." Eileen sprach mit fester Stimme, doch Hermine entging ebenso wenig wie Tobias das Flehen darin.

„Er ist auch mein Sohn. Und das heißt, dass ich mit ihm machen kann, was ich will." Er ließ Eileen los und trat zu Severus. Hart packte er ihn an der Schulter. „Es wird Zeit, dass du Manieren lernst, Junge. Deine Mutter verhätschelt dich nur."

„Lass ihn los!", zischte Eileen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

Tobias schubste sie zur Seite und packte Severus fester. Trotz seiner Angst versuchte der Junge sich zu befreien, doch gegen seinen Vater kam er nicht an. „Verdammt Junge, es wird sowieso gemacht, was ich sage, also hör auf herumzuzappeln wie ein Mädchen."

„Wo willst du mit ihm hin?" Eileens Stimme klang schrill.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Über Tobias brutales Gesicht zog ein gemeines Grinsen. „Ich bringe ihn dir ja zurück. Vielleicht."

„Wag es ja nicht!" Eileen stürzte auf ihn zu und Hermine bemerkte, dass sie das Messer wieder in der Hand hatte.

Auch Tobias sah es, packte Severus und hielt ihn einem Schutzschild gleich vor sich. „Na, willst du etwa immer noch zustechen. Schau dir deine Mutter an, Sev. Sie ist wahnsinnig. Ein Verrückte, die vor nichts zurückschreckt."

„Und du bist feige", zischte Eileen abfällig. „Einen wehrlosen Jungen – deinen Sohn – vor dich zu stellen."

Grob stieß er Severus so fest zur Seite, dass er der Länge nach hinschlug. Eileen wollte zu ihrem Sohn, doch ihr Mann packte sie mit eisenhartem Griff an den Armen. Das Messer fiel zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden, doch er lockerte den Griff keineswegs, sondern verstärkte ihn noch. Es knackte hässlich als ihr Handgelenk brach.

Vor Schmerz schrie sie laut auf und sackte in den Knien ein.

Tobias stieß auch sie von sich und blickte verächtlich auf sie herab. „Ich hoffe, nun habe ich dich gründlich genug daran erinnert, wer hier das Sagen hat."

Eileen lag reglos auf dem kalten Steinboden, die Röcke um sich aufgebauscht. Was Tobias nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass bei ihrem Sturz der Zauberstab aus ihrer Rocktasche gefallen war. Severus jedoch hatte es bemerkt und den Stab rasch an sich genommen.

Fest hielt er ihn in seinen dünnen Fingern. Entschlossenheit lag in seinem Blick. „Expilliarmus!", schrie er und ein Energiestrahl raste auf Tobias zu.

Der Blitz traf ihn mitten auf der Brust, schleuderte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Der große, kräftige Mann kam mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.

Hermine hielt den Atem an und glaubte für einen Moment, Tobias sei tot. Der Fluch an sich war nicht zwingend tödlich, doch konnte er zu Herzaussetzern führen. Außerdem war er heftig gegen die steinerne Wand geprallt.

Auch der junge Severus hatte den Atem angehalten. Den Zauberstab fest in seiner rechten Hand stand er da und starrte auf seinen Vater. Doch weder Reue noch Sorge lagen in seinem Blick. Die dunklen Augen waren undurchdringlich und um die Mundwinkel zuckte der Hauch eines zufriedenen Lächelns.


	55. Chapter 55

Sandy: Och, das wird bald noch gruseliger…

Legosteinchen: Ich schätze, dieses Kapitel wird Dir gefallen.

ranko9000: Freut mich, das ich Dich auch nach 54 Kapiteln noch unterhalten kann.

Tinchen26: Vielen Dank. Es lesen die Story übrigens tatsächlich noch ein paar andere mit, die das Pairing sonst nicht mögen; was mich natürlich ganz besonders freut.

therealjareth: Dafür ist dieses Kapitel sehr schön. Und die nächsten werden wieder lustiger.

Noel McKay: Ich brauchte für die Handlung, die ich mir ausgedacht hab, diese Hintergrundgeschichte von Sev. Daher diese Rückblicke.

Und hier nun Kapitel 55:

Benommen richtete Tobias sich halb auf. Hasserfüllt starrte er seinen Sohn an, der den Zauberstab erneut erhoben hatte und bereit schien, einen zweiten Fluch auf ihn zu schleudern.

Sekundenlang starrten sie einander nur an, beide vollkommen reglos in ihrer jeweiligen Position verharrend. Dann erhob sich Tobias, eine Schulter leicht schief nach unten hängend, aber wohl nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Ohne ein Wort ging er aus dem Raum.

Sofort eilte Severus zu seiner Mutter, die vor Angst, Schmerz und Überraschung wie erstarrt auf dem Boden saß. „Mummy?"

Eileen streckte ihre unverletzte Hand schwach nach ihm aus. Ihre Haut war schneeweiß und sie wirkte dadurch noch verletzlicher und zerbrechlicher als es durch ihre Magerkeit schon der Fall war. „Oh Liebling, das hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Was?", keuchte Severus und deutete dann auf ihre Hand. „Er hat dir wehgetan. Und wer weiß, was er noch getan hätte…"

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er wird schrecklich wütend sein. Und du weißt, was das bedeutet."

„Lass uns doch fortgehen", flehte Severus. „Jetzt, sofort. Er ist nicht da, bis er zurückkommt, sind wir in Sicherheit."

„Es gibt keinen Ort, an den wir gehen könnten und an dem wir sicher wären." Sie zog ihn mit ihrer linken Hand zu sich heran.

Severus blickte auf ihre andere Hand, die in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abgeknickt war. Er hob den Zauberstab und hielt die Spitze dicht über das Gelenk. „Fraktur repararo."

Eileen schrie vor Schmerz laut auf, als der Knochen in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück glitt.

Erschrocken zog Severus den Zauberstab zur Seite. Ihr Aufschrei hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen und die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sich aufrichten lassen. „Mummy?"

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das in ihrem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht kaum als ein solches zu erkennen war. „Schon gut, Sevy. Der Spruch war richtig. Die Wirkung ist nur etwas … heftig."

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", flüsterte er und Tränen schwammen in seinen dunklen Augen.

„Das weiß ich doch." Eileen nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab, richtete ihn auf ihr verletztes Handgelenk und wiederholte den Spruch.

Aufmerksam sah Severus zu. „Es reichte nicht, oder? Meine Kräfte sind zu schwach."

„Noch." Sie fuhr ihm liebevoll durchs Haar und stupste an sein Kinn. „Und der Zauber braucht eine Weile; es dauert, bis der Knochen zusammen gewachsen ist. Allerdings nicht so lange, wie es bei Muggel-Medizin der Fall wäre."

Skeptisch blickte Severus auf ihr Handgelenk, das nun zwar wieder normal aussah, dass sie jedoch ruhig hielt. „Warum nur lässt du dir das gefallen?"

„Ach Sevy." Sie seufzte leise und wirkte so müde und niedergeschlagen, dass er bereute, gefragt zu haben. „Es tut mir leid, dass du so aufwachsen musst. Und wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich etwas ändern."

„Aber das kannst du doch; du kannst doch zaubern", erklärte er mit der unschuldigen Naivität eines Kindes. „Du könntest ihn doch einfach in eine Kröte verhexen."

„Nein, das könnte ich nicht." Sie sah ihn unschlüssig an und seufzte dann leise. „Ich habe dir doch mal von dieser Schule erzählt, auf der meine magischen Fähigkeiten weiter ausgebildet wurden."

„Hogwarts", erinnerte er sich sofort und ein sehnsüchtiger Glanz trat in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ganz genau, Hogwarts." Sie legte ihren linken Arm um ihn, um seinen schmächtigen Körper enger an sich heranziehen zu können. „Ich war dort, fast sechs Jahre lang."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nur fast sechs Jahre? Du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass es sieben Schuljahre dort gibt. Oder warst du so gut, dass du das siebte Jahr nicht gebraucht hast."

In der Erinnerung daran trat ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und ein klein wenig Stolz glomm in den dunklen Augen auf. „Oh, ich war sogar eine sehr gute Schülerin. In Zaubertränke war ich Klassenbeste. Doch dann wurde meine Mutter sehr krank und mein Vater holte mich nach Hause. Dumbledore versuchte ihn zu überreden, mich in Hogwarts zu lassen, doch vergeblich. Mutters Zustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag und nach einigen Monaten starb sie."

Severus schluckte und schaute stumm seine Mutter an, in deren Augen es verdächtig feucht glänzte. „Warum bist du nach ihrem Tod denn nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt?"

„Er ließ es nicht zu. Mein Vater war – oder ist, ich weiß nicht mal, ob er überhaupt noch lebt – kein sehr netter Mann gewesen."

„Also genau wie mein Vater."

Eileen seufzte leise. „Ja", gab sie schließlich zu, „aber anfangs war er nicht so – oder es fiel mir nicht auf. Mein Vater kommandierte mich nur herum und gehorchte ich ihm nicht oder war nicht schnell genug, verprügelte er mich oder setzte Magie ein, um mich zu bestrafen. Dann lernte ich eines Tages Tobias kennen, als ich in London unterwegs war. Er war der erste junge Mann, der mir wirklich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, der mir zuhörte, den interessierte, wer ich war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich in ihn verliebte und wir ein Paar. Heimlich natürlich, denn mein Vater durfte nicht wissen, dass ich einen Freund hatte."

Severus war anzusehen, dass er sich den grobschlächtigen, brutalen Kerl, der sein Vater war, als jungen Mann vorzustellen versuchte – und dass ihm dies nicht gelang.

Auch Eileen bemerkte es und lächelte ihm zu. „Doch, Tobias war wirklich anders damals, jedenfalls benahm er sich anders. Mir schien er wie der starke Held meiner Träume, mein Retter, der Anker, an dem ich mich festklammern konnte."

„Bist du mit ihm weggelaufen?", wollte Severus wissen.

„So ungefähr. Anfangs log ich Tobias an, erzählte ihm, ich würde in einem schönen Häuschen auf dem Land wohnen und erfand Ausreden, wenn ich ein Treffen mal wieder nicht einhalten konnte. Auch, dass ich eine Hexe bin, verschwieg ich."

„Wann hast du es ihm denn gesagt?", hakte Severus nach, da Eileen aufgehört hatte zu sprechen.

„Das brauchte ich nicht mehr. Eines Tages folgte Tobias mir, heimlich. Ich war schon zu spät dran und achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, Umwege zu gehen. Natürlich wartete mein Vater bereits auf mich und schlug zu, noch ehe ich ganz durch die Tür war. Tobias, der das mitbekam, stürmte hinein. Ich werde niemals den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen, als er meinen Vater und unsere dunkle, heruntergekommene Wohnung zum ersten und einzigen Mal sah."

„Was hat er getan?"

„Nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, hat er meinen Vater von mir weggerissen und sich vor mich gestellt. Daraufhin nahm mein Vater seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Fluch auf ihn, der ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein lähmte. Ich löste den Fluch sofort wieder." Eileen befeuchtete sich die Lippen und sah zu dem hohen Fenster, hinter dem sich der Himmel bereits zu verdunkeln begann. „Kaum, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, packte Tobias mich und rannte los. Wir hielten erst an, als wir beide nicht mehr konnten."

„Und dann?", fragte Severus aufgeregt, da sie erneut gestoppt hatte.

„Die Nacht – inzwischen war es stockfinster und durch den Neumond herrschte wirklich Dunkelheit – verbrachten wir in einer alten, leer stehenden Scheune. Es regnete an sämtlichen Stellen durch und aus Angst, dass mein Vater uns gefolgt war, bekamen wir kaum ein Auge zu." Selbst nur davon zu erzählen ließ sie noch schaudern.

Hermine empfand tiefstes Mitleid für die zerbrechliche Frau; Eileen konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht sehr viel älter als sie jetzt gewesen sein.

„Am nächsten Tag liefen wir in aller Frühe weiter", fuhr Eileen zu erzählen fort. „Erst spät am Abend fanden wir in einer sehr einfachen Herberge Unterkunft. Ich hatte kein Geld bei mir und auch Tobias besaß kaum etwas. Wir teilten uns eine Schale Suppe und als wir später in einem Zimmer waren, kamen wir endlich zum Reden. Ich erzählte Tobias alles und er hörte zu. Nach dem, was er gesehen hatte, war er bereits schockiert gewesen, nach dem, was ich ihm erzählte, stand nur noch Abscheu in seinem Gesicht. Er sagte, dass ich nie wieder zurückkehren dürfte. Was ich auch gar nicht wollte; mein Vater hätte mich wahrscheinlich getötet, wenn er mich zu fassen bekommen hätte."

„Wo seid ihr dann hingegangen?"

„Wir hatten bald kein Geld mehr und nach Hause zu Tobias trauten wir uns nicht, da seine Wohnung zwar nicht in direkter Nähe von meinem Elternhaus lag, aber doch noch nah genug, dass mein Vater es hätte mitbekommen können. Denn ich war sicher, dass er sämtliche Mittel einsetzte, um meinen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Tobias nahm Arbeit auf einer Baustelle an, so dass wir uns eine winzige Einzimmerwohnung in ziemlich herunter gekommener Gegend leisten konnten. Doch er versprach mir, dass es besser werden würde und dass er für mich sorgen würde. Selbst traute ich mich noch nicht heraus, so dass ich kein Geld verdienen konnte."

„Hast du dann nur zu Hause gesessen?"

„Ja" Eileen lächelte über den schockierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes. „So schlimm war es gar nicht. Bei meinem Vater war ich nicht mehr als eine Dienerin, die jedem seiner Befehle unverzüglich zu gehorchen hatte. Allein zu sein und Zeit für mich zu haben, war etwas völlig Neues für mich."

„Du hast dich nicht gelangweilt?", fragte Severus mit erstauntem Blick.

„Nein, kein bisschen. Und ich war ja auch nur in der Zeit allein, in der Tobias arbeiten war. Nach zwei Monaten machte er mir einen Antrag. Und ich sagte ja…"

„Ihr habt dann schon geheiratet?"

Hermine war ebenso überrascht wie der junge Severus, der die Frage stellte. Andererseits täuschte Eileens müdes Aussehen darüber hinweg, wie jung sie in Wirklichkeit noch war.

„Ja, das haben wir. Nicht nur, weil wir einander liebten, sondern vor allem auch, damit ich sicher vor meinem Vater war. Die Hochzeit fand in einer kleinen, abgelegenen Kapelle statt und als Brautkleid trug ich ein Gewand, das ich mir selbst genäht hatte – mit ein bisschen magischer Hilfe, denn ich kann nicht besonders gut nähen. Als Trauzeugen hatten wir nur den Hausmeister der Kapelle mit seiner Frau; wir kannten ja niemanden sonst in der Gegend und die Hochzeit musste heimlich geschehen. Der Pfarrer wollte uns zuerst nicht trauen, da ich nach Muggelrechnung noch nicht volljährig war; mein 18. Geburtstag wäre erst vier Monate später gewesen. Da bat ich den Pfarrer, eine Ausnahme zu machen."

„Hast du ihm erzählt, warum es so wichtig war?"

Eileen lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Ja, dass es wichtig sei, mich zu verheiraten und zwar so schnell wie möglich, habe ich ihm gesagt. Allerdings erwähnte ich dabei nicht meinen Vater, sondern dich."

„Mich?"

Eileen lachte leise und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Liebling, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits schwanger. Man sah es noch nicht, aber wenn wir die vier Monate bis zu meinem 18. Geburtstag gewartet hätten, hätte man es ganz bestimmt gesehen."

„Und dann hat der Pfarrer euch getraut?"

„Ja; er meinte, eine größere Schande als eine Minderjährige ohne Einverständniserklärung des Erziehungsberechtigten zu trauen, sei es, ein uneheliches Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Guck nicht so, ich weiß auch nicht, wie er auf solche Ideen kam. War mir aber auch egal; ich war froh, verheiratet zu sein."

Hermine dachte an Muggelkunde und das, was sie über jene Zeit wusste; im Jahr 1959 war es für eine Frau wirklich noch eine gesellschaftliche Schande, ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt zu bringen. Ebenso hatten Emanzipation und Gleichberechtigung noch keinen wirklichen Einzug gehalten.

„Kurz nach der Hochzeit kehrte ich dann doch noch einmal in mein Elternhaus zurück; nun musste ich mich ja nicht mehr verstecken."

„Und dein Vater? War er nicht furchtbar wütend?"

„Natürlich war er das, aber mit Tobias Ring an meinem Finger konnte er nichts ausrichten und wagte nicht, mich anzurühren. Ich holte ein paar von meinen Sachen – viel war es ohnehin nicht, das ich besaß - und dann kehrte ich nie wieder dorthin zurück. Tobias und ich zogen kurz darauf in diese Wohnung. Wir mussten zwar immer noch sehr sparen, doch da ich nun auch ein wenig dazu verdienen konnte – mit Zaubertränken und Amuletten, die ich herstellte – war es nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie zu Anfang."

„Aber jetzt arbeitest du nicht mehr", stellte Severus fest.

„Nein, damit hörte ich schon vor Jahren auf. Doch der Reihe nach. In einer mondlosen Januarnacht wurdest du geboren. Draußen tobte ein schreckliches Unwetter und trotz des Feuers im Kamin war es furchtbar kalt. Tobias hatte aus dem Wald noch zusätzliches Holz geholt und das Fenster mit einer Decke verhangen, so dass es nicht gar so schlimm zog. Er war sehr um mich besorgt und auch um dich, denn du warst ein sehr kleines, dünnes Baby und die alte Hebamme sagte zwar nicht viel, doch ihr war anzusehen, dass sie nur wenig Hoffnung hatte." Sie zog ihren Sohn noch etwas enger an sich und Hermine konnte auf ihren harten Zügen erkennen, dass sie noch einmal jene Emotionen durchlebte, die sie damals gespürt hatte.

„Er hat Angst um mich gehabt?"

„Oh ja", bestätigte Eileen. „Sogar sehr große. Und es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, dass er nichts tun konnte. Drei Tage und Nächte durch bangten wir gemeinsam um dein Leben und als du schließlich außer Gefahr warst, habe ich auf Tobias ein so glückliches Strahlen wie noch nie zuvor gesehen."

„Hm", machte Severus und nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, seinen Vater vor Glück lächeln zu sehen. Wenn Tobias lächelte, dann war das ein gemeines, verschlagenes Grinsen.

„Wir erlebten eine wunderbare Zeit zusammen und nach einigen Monaten nahm ich meine Arbeit wieder auf. Meine Zaubertränke waren so begehrt, dass ich damit bald mehr verdiente als Tobias, der immer noch auf Baustellen schuftete."

Hermine hörte das Bedauern in Eileens Stimme, das Severus ebenso vernahm. „Er hat sich nicht darüber gefreut?"

„Nein, das hat er wahrlich nicht. Dass seine Frau mehr verdiente als er – noch dazu mit vergleichsweise leichterer Arbeit und der Hilfe meiner Magie – hat seinen Stolz schwer angekratzt. Er verbot mir schließlich, weiter zu arbeiten. Erst versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen, denn schließlich konnten wir das Geld gut gebrauchen. Doch er wurde nur wütend, wenn ich darauf zu sprechen kam und daher vermied ich das Thema bald gänzlich." Nachdenklich drehte sie ihren Zauberstab um seine eigene Achse. „Nun ja, es ist müßig, weiter darüber zu reden. Aber vielleicht verstehst du nun ein wenig besser, dass ich deinen Vater liebe."

„Nein", sagte Severus und stand mit ihr zusammen auf. „Er tut dir weh und behandelt dich wie seine Leibdienerin. Dafür habe ich kein Verständnis. Und mir hat er nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt oder gar, dass er sich um mich sorgt."

„Tobias fällt es schwer, so etwas zu zeigen."

„Mir egal", erklärte Severus trotzig.

„Schau nicht so verdrießlich. Die Zeiten werden auch wieder besser werden."

Hier beendete Severus die Erinnerung und Hermine kehrte in die Wirklichkeit seines Quartiers zurück. In ihren Gedanken war sie jedoch immer noch gefesselt von dem, was sie soeben gesehen hatte.

„Aber die Zeiten wurden nicht besser, oder?"

„Nein, das wurden sie nicht." Severus seufzte leise. „Jedenfalls nicht für meine Mutter. Kurz nach jenem Abend schenkte sie mir ihr Zaubertrankbuch und immer, wenn ich sicher sein konnte, dass mein Vater weg war, las ich darin. Bald konnte ich sämtliche Tränke auswendig, allerdings nur theoretisch; praktische Übungen wagte ich nicht."

„Und wie kam es, dass du doch noch nach Hogwarts durftest?"

Hermine sah den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und bereute, gefragt zu haben. Doch Severus drückte nur sanft ihre Hand und begann zu erzählen: „In jenem Winter wurde meine Mutter sehr krank. Sie hustete schon eine ganze Weile, doch dann verschlechterte sich ihr Zustand rapide und sie lag fast nur noch teilnahmslos in ihrem Bett. Mein Vater konnte damit nicht umgehen; erst schrie er sie an, doch da sie nicht reagierte, blieb er immer öfter lange von zu Hause weg. Und wenn er dann zurückkam, roch er stark nach Bier oder Schnaps. Mutter erlebte den Frühling nicht mehr. Mein Vater trank daraufhin noch mehr und als die Eule mit der Nachricht kam, dass ich nach Hogwarts sollte, war er nur zu froh, mich loszuwerden. Ich glaube, er hat damals gar nicht wirklich realisiert, dass es sich um eine Zauberschule handelt."

„Und in den Ferien? Du kamst doch im Sommer sicher nach Hause oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, nach dem ersten Schuljahr. Und ich war klug genug, ihm nichts von dem, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon alles gelernt hatte, zu erzählen. Viel von ihm gesehen habe ich ohnehin nicht; tagsüber arbeitete er, die Abende verbrachte er in billigen Pubs." Severus zuckte leicht die Achseln. „Er widerte mich nur noch mehr an, als früher. Im darauf folgenden Jahr bat ich Dumbledore in Hogwarts den Sommer über bleiben zu können und er erlaubte es mir. Wenige Monate später erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass mein Vater tot sei; er war betrunken von einem Auto überfahren worden. Da ich noch minderjährig war, übernahm Dumbledore dann die Vormundschaft für mich."

Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass ein ganz besonderes und sehr enges Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Dumbledore bestand, doch das es sich so verhielt, hätte sie nicht geahnt. Dumbledore hatte keine eigenen Kinder, war nie verheiratet gewesen. Severus musste für ihn eine Art Sohn gewesen sein.

„Ohne Dumbledore…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war großartig, hat mich in allem unterstützt und ich konnte stets zu ihm kommen, egal, was war. So ist es ja auch heute noch."

„Aber ich fürchte, wenn er von uns erfährt, wäre er nicht sehr begeistert…"

Severus beugte sich vor, um sie zärtlich auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Begeistert wäre er ganz sicher nicht; das ist wohl wahr. Aber sobald du dein letztes Schuljahr beendet hast, werde ich es ihm erzählen."

„Oh. Nun ja, ist sicher besser, wenn er es erfährt, bevor er es selbst herausfindet." Bis zu ihrem Abschluss waren noch anderthalb Jahre zu überstehen; eine gewaltig lange Zeit für eine heimliche Beziehung.

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst."

„Hmm", murmelte sie zustimmend und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Von dem, was sie gerade gesehen und gehört hatte, war sie zutiefst berührt. Und entsetzt, welch schreckliche Erlebnisse Severus bereits in so jungen Jahren hatte erfahren müssen. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme, hielt ihn mit aller Kraft umklammert. Irgendwann begannen ihre Hände über seinen Rücken zu streicheln, zogen sein Hemd aus dem Bund der Hose.

Severus ließ zu, dass sie ihm den schwarzen Stoff von den Schultern streifte. Er war nicht auf Sex aus gewesen, als er Hermine mit zu sich genommen hatte; einfach nur mit ihr zusammen zu sein und zu reden, war schon wunderbar, auch wenn so viele schmerzvolle Erinnerungen dabei geweckt worden waren.

Ihre Hände strichen über seine nackte Brust, doch dann verharrte sie, sah zu ihm hoch und legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Er begriff, wie seltsam sein Verhalten auf sie wirken musste. „Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken."

„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen…"

„So schlimm fand ich das gar nicht", sagte er trocken.

„Ich will in dieser Nacht in deinen Armen liegen", flüsterte sie. Der Wunsch, ihn zu berühren, ihn zu umfangen und fest zu halten, war nahezu übermächtig in ihr.

Liebevoll strich er ihr über die Wange und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, um den Verhütungsspruch zu murmeln. Ein weiterer Spruch und ihre Kleidung glitt von selbst zu Boden.

Es war kühl in seinen Räumen, doch kaum berührte Severus ihre nackte Haut, loderte eine feuergleiche Hitze in Hermine auf. Ungeduldig drängte sie sich ihm entgegen und versuchte, ihm die Hose herunter zu ziehen.

Severus schaffte es irgendwie, sie aufs Bett zu bekommen und sich gleichzeitig seiner Hosen zu entledigen. Er spürte, dass sie sich nach dem, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten und was sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, ebenso wie er selbst danach sehnte, sich an den Menschen zu klammern, der ihr am allermeisten bedeutete.


	56. Chapter 56

Tatze81: Dieses Kapitel – und auch das darauf folgende – ist dafür wieder humorvoller.

Sandy: Ich mag die Szenen zwischen Sev und Hermine auch total gern.

therealjareth: Das ist schön, dass Dir die ff immer noch gefällt. Geknuddelt wird noch öfter, keine Sorge.

Noel McKey: Sevs Vergangenheit zu beschreiben erschien mir in der Szene passend, zumal es einiges über ihn erklärt.

aleksandramalfoy: Vielen Dank. Ich bemühe mich stets, mitreißend und bildlich zu schreiben.

Viel Spaß nun mit einem eher lustigen Kapitel. Bin gespannt auf Eure Kommis.

„Das hab ich so sehr vermisst", sagte Hermine und sah lächelnd zu Severus auf, der sie mit einem sanften Kuss geweckt hatte. In seinen Armen hatte sie alles vergessen können. Und obwohl ihr das gestern Erlebte auch jetzt noch sehr gegenwärtig war, fühlte sie sich doch stark genug, zu einem normalen Alltag überzugehen und zu tun, was getan werden musste.

Er küsste sie erneut und ließ spielerisch ihr langes, weiches Haar durch seine gespreizten Finger gleiten. „Ich ebenfalls."

Hermine schob sich näher an ihn; sie wollte den Körperkontakt noch nicht beenden. Severus hatte sie so früh geweckt, dass sie nicht hetzen mussten und so genoss sie noch das Gefühl, seine starken Arme um sich zu spüren. Als sie jedoch begann mit ihren Händen seine Brust abwärts zu streichen, schob er sie sanft, aber mit Bestimmtheit von sich.

Hermine verstand und sah ein, dass es besser war, nun aufzustehen. Doch es fiel ihr schwer, sich von ihm zu lösen. Und noch mehr, da sie seinem Gesicht ansah, was in ihm vorging. Während sie sich anzog, überlegte sie sich Worte für das, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Ich möchte mitkommen. Nach Hogsmead, zu Celias Familie." Diesen Entschluss hatte sie bereits gestern Abend gefasst.

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

„Aber ich war doch auch dabei, als sie starb." Hermine trat hinter Severus und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Er trug noch kein Hemd, so dass sie ihre Wange gegen seine nackte Schulter schmiegen konnte.

Einen Moment lang verharrte er reglos, dann drehte er sich um und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass das kein vergnüglicher Besuch wird. Celias Eltern sind beide hochgeschätzte Mitglieder der Zauberergilde; möglicherweise werden sie mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod geben."

„Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass du Unterstützung hast", sagte sie leise.

„Und wie erklären wir das Dumbledore?"

„Wir sagen ihm einfach das, was ich dir eben gesagt hab; ich war dabei, als Celia starb. Ihre Eltern werden sicher mit den Personen sprechen wollen, die in diesem Moment bei ihrer Tochter waren." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du hast schon so viel mit mir geteilt. Und für mich ist es auch wichtig…"

Severus nickte verstehend, dann ließ er ihre Hände los und ging ins Bad.

Hermine schlenderte zu der Couch hinüber und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen. Sie hörte das Rauschen der Dusche und dachte verträumt daran, dass sie sich an einem anderen Tag über diese Vertrautheit und Normalität sicher wahnsinnig freuen würde.

„Na, schöne Nacht gehabt?"

Mit einem Schrei sprang Hermine auf, als hätte eine Tarantel sie in den Hintern gestochen. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen starrte sie den Geist an, der ein Stück vor ihr schwebte und sich etwas über ihrer Augenhöhe befand. „Es gibt angenehmere Arten einen Menschen umzubringen, als ihn zu Tode zu erschrecken."

Kapitän Thadderhus gluckste fröhlich. „Hast du mich denn nicht bemerkt?"

Hermine spürte, wie das Blut, das ihr eben in die Wangen gestiegen war, schlagartig entwich. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Och, lange genug."

„Seit wann?", zischte Hermine scharf und trat drohend einen Schritt zu. Sie wünschte sich inständig, ihn am Kragen packen zu können.

„Meine Liebe, ich bin ein Gentleman. Niemals würde ich bei intimen Situationen zuschauen."

„Es gab keine intimen Situationen", fuhr sie mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen in gleicher Stimmlage fort.

Der Geist lachte und zwinkerte amüsiert mit seinen durchsichtigen Augen. „Warum leugnest du denn etwas, dass dir so gut gefallen hat."

„Ich dachte, du hast nicht zugesehen?" Hermine spürte, wie erneut Röte in ihr Gesicht stieg. Noch immer hörte sie aus dem Bad das Wasser rauschen.

„Hab ich auch nicht", beruhigte Thadderhus sie. „Doch ich weiß, wie eine Frau aussieht, der die Liebe Spaß macht und die Erfüllung in den Armen eines Mannes fand."

Unwillkürlich glitten ihre Hände zu ihrem Gesicht. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte sie die Hitze ihrer Wangen. Und wenn selbst ein alter Geist ihr ansehen konnte, was sie in der Nacht getan hatte…

„Wieso ist dir das denn so peinlich?", fragte Thadderhus geradeheraus. „Professor Snape ist doch ein sehr attraktiver Mann – das gebe sogar ich zu. Auch wenn ich zu Lebzeiten besser als er ausgesehen hab. Und ich hatte viele Frauen; in jedem Hafen mindestens eine. Und eine jede verzehrte sich nach mir und bedauerte es sehr, wenn ich wieder los musste. Die meisten wären nur zu gern mit mir gekommen, um jede Nacht Freude in meinen Armen zu erleben. Was ihnen natürlich niemand verdenken konnte."

„Und warum hast du sie nicht mitgenommen? Eine davon, meine ich."

„Ja bist du denn wahnsinnig? Eine Frau auf einem Schiff bringt schrecklichstes Unglück!"

Hermine fiel ein, dass früher dieser Aberglauben unter Seeleuten tatsächlich geherrscht hatte. „Was Professor Snape angeht… Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du Stillschweigen darüber wahren könntest, was wir…"

„Na hör mal, ich hab doch eben schon gesagt, dass ich ein Gentleman bin. Und du glaubst nicht, was ich schon alles gesehen habe – zu Leb- und Geisterzeiten wohlgemerkt." Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Stelle, unter der bei Lebenden das Herz saß. „Niemals würde ich etwas verraten, das vertraulich ist."

„Danke, dass ist sehr nett von dir."

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, meine Liebe", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Schließlich bin ich ein Ehrenmann. Das Wohl von Frauen liegt mir sehr am Herzen."

Mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch um die Hüften trat Severus in diesem Moment aus dem Badezimmer. Das noch feuchte Haar hing ihm ums Gesicht. Ein einzelner Wassertropfen rann seine Brust herab und glitzerte ihm Schein der Talglampen. „Kapitän, guten Morgen."

Thadderhus verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. „Ebenso, Professor."

„Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?", fragte Severus und begann ganz selbstverständlich sich anzuziehen, wobei er das Handtuch natürlich ablegte.

Hermine wusste nicht, an wen genau die Frage gerichtet war. Sie zwang sich, nicht auf sein festes Hinterteil zu starren. Kurz schielte sie zu dem Geist hinüber, der ihren Blick mit freundlichem Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ja, haben wir. Und ich genieße es stets aufs Neue mit einer so schönen jungen Frau Konversation zu betreiben." Er seufzte leise. „Zu schade, dass ich keinen richtigen Körper mehr habe. Sonst würde ich Euch echte Konkurrenz machen, Professor."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas Gescheites. Und die Vorstellung verdrängen, wie ein Geist, nein, Geist wäre er ja dann nicht mehr, wenn er tatsächlich einen Körper hätte… Aber besser nicht weiter drüber nachdenken!

Severus Lachen wirkte seltsam beruhigend auf sie. „Oh mein lieber Kapitän Thadderhus, Ihr seid noch immer der gleiche; wenn man den Erzählungen anderer Geister Glauben schenken darf, ward Ihr zu Lebzeiten ein äußerst begehrter Liebhaber."

„Aye Sir, das will ich wohl meinen. Wobei Ihr ja in einem ähnlichen Ruf steht."

„Was?", entfuhr es Hermine nun.

Thadderhus lachte fröhlich. „Nun, Professor Snape genießt das hohe Ansehen eines sehr guten Liebhabers. Aber das sollte dich doch wohl nicht überraschen. Oder etwa doch?"

Diesmal kehrte die Hitze mit einer solchen Macht zurück, dass Hermine glaubte zu glühen wie ein Warnlicht an einem Muggel-Feuerwehrauto.

„Dorian, ich muss Euch doch wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass Ihr ein Gentleman seid", mahnte Snape, allerdings klang er kein bisschen verärgert.

„Ich empfehle mich." Er verbeugte sich vor Hermine und deutete einen Handkuss an. „Genießt den Morgen, morgens ist es…"

„Dorian", fiel Snape ihm rasch ins Wort.

Thadderhus lachte fröhlich, winkte ihnen zu und glitt durch die Wand.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Händen.

„He." Severus setzte sich neben sie und berührte sie sanft an den Schulterblättern. „Dorian wird ganz sicher nicht zu Dumbledore oder irgendwem anders schweben. Er mag zu seinen Lebzeiten ein Frauenheld und draufgängerischer Seefahrer gewesen sein, aber er ist kein schlechter Kerl."

„Wie ist er überhaupt hier herein gekommen? Ich dachte, deine Räume seien versiegelt."

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gestern Abend nicht daran gedacht sie zu versiegeln. Daher konnte er vorhin bequem durch die Wand schweben."

„Und jeder andere auch…" Sie schauderte, als sie daran dachte, dass ihnen möglicherweise noch jemand zugesehen hatte.

„Nein", widersprach Severus. „Die Geister meiden meine Räume; Dorian Thadderhus ist der einzige, der sich ab und zu traut, hereinzuschauen."

„Sicher?"

„Ganz sicher." In seinen dunklen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es jemand riskiert, den chronisch mies gelaunten Professor Snape zu verärgern. Oder?"

„Hm, ja", brummte Hermine und lehnte sich kurz an ihn.

„Na komm, lass uns zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Erst an der Tür ließ er sie los und verwandelte sein Gesicht in die strenge Professorenmiene.


	57. Chapter 57

Sandy: Ja, der Geist wird noch eine Rolle spielen.

sisi74sd: Ganz lieben Dank für Deine vielen Reviews.

Tatze81: Ich mag Thadderhus auch total gern.

therealjareth: Ich hab noch einige Kapitel fertig, möchte nur nicht zu schnell hochladen.

Teddy Engel: Ich bin ein riesiger Pferdenarr. So ein bisschen netter ist Sev ja nur in bestimmten Situationen.

Nun ein weiteres, eher lustiges Kapitel. Bin gespannt auf Eure Kommis.

Dumbledore musterte die beiden vor ihm Stehenden von seinem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl aus. Die Hände hatte er so vor sich auf den Tisch gestützt, dass die Fingerspitzen leicht aneinander stießen und ein Dreieck bildeten. Fawkes schräg hinter ihm trippelte ein wenig auf seiner Stange umher und betrachtete die gerade Eingetretenen mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

Hermine war der scharfe Blick des Vogels auf seltsame Weise unangenehm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der gelb-rote Phönix ihr direkt ins Gehirn schauen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich hinter Severus gestellt, um aus seinem Blickfeld zu sein. Und noch lieber wäre sie ganz aus dem Zimmer gegangen.

Fieberhaft suchte sie nach etwas, auf das sie ihren Blick richten konnte. Snape konnte sie nicht ansehen; das wäre verdächtig gewesen. Und an Dumbledore saß viel zu nah der verdammte Vogel. Also blickte sie auf ein seltsames Gebilde im Regal rechts von Dumbledore. Es war eine kleine goldene Kugel, unter der eine Scheibe lag, die mit seltsamen Zeichen beschriftet war. Hermine reckte den Kopf ein wenig und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

Sie hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Damit wurde etwas gemessen, so wie es aussah, doch eine Sonnenuhr war es ebenso wenig wie ein anderer Zeitmesser. Die Erinnerung tauchte in dem Moment auf, in dem der vom Fenster hereinfallende Sonnenstrahl auf die goldene Kugel traf und ihr damit ins Auge stach.

Im Geiste sah sie sich mit ihren Eltern durch ein Museum gehen. Sie waren in der Schifffahrtsabteilung und die kleine Hermine staunte über all die unbekannten Dinge, die es dort zu sehen gab. Doch am allermeisten hatte sie eine kleine goldene Kugel unter einer gläsernen Kuppel fasziniert. Ein Astrolabium, wie der Führer erklärt hatte, in der Seefahrt zur Ortung benutzt. Das Dumbledore eines hatte, erstaunte sie nun doch.

Interessierte er sich gar für die Seefahrt? Und falls ja, dann unterhielt er sich garantiert mit dem nur zu gesprächigen Kapitän Dorian Thadderhus. Und ob Gentlemangeist oder nicht, bei Dumbledores Scharfsinn reichte die kleinste Andeutung.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, mein Kind?"

Dumbledores Frage brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung und sie fühlte ihre Knie weich werden. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte sie den Wunsch nach etwas zum Festhalten zu greifen, unterdrücken. Denn das, was ihr am nächsten stand, war ausgerechnet Severus.

„Sir?", stammelte sie nach einem Moment und sah Dumbledore mit vor erschrecken geweiteten Augen fragend an.

Freundlich lächelte der Schulleiter ihr zu. „Du erscheinst mir noch sehr verwirrt, mein Kind. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du hier bleibst. Ruh dich aus oder geh in die Bibliothek."

Hermine spürte, wie sie zu schwitzen begann. Es war warm in dem Büro, besonders nach der Nacht in den doch vergleichsweise sehr kühlen Kerkern erschien ihr die Temperatur hier nun viel zu hoch. Und dieser Geruch… Bei Snape roch es stets nur leicht nach Kräutern, ein ganz dezentes, angenehmes Aroma. In diesen Räumen dagegen hing ein penetrant süßlicher Duft, der leicht an völlig überzuckerte Erdbeeren erinnerte. Hermine entdeckte die Ursache dafür; zu Dumbledores rechter Seite stand eine ganze Schüssel voll mit rosaroten länglichen Bonbons.

Fawkes gab ein Krächzen von sich, das Hermine zusammenzucken ließ. Gleichzeitig aber riss jenes Krächzen sie aus ihrer panikähnlichen Erstarrung. Nein, Dumbledore wusste garantiert nichts von ihnen; anderenfalls würde er jetzt nicht so ruhig dasitzen. „Danke Sir, doch ich bin in Ordnung", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Dumbledore gab sich fürs Erste mit ihrer Erklärung zufrieden, behielt sie jedoch im Auge. „Ich habe gestern Nacht ein Schreiben an Celias Eltern aufgesetzt", sagte er und hob eine Pergamentrolle an, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte.

Snape nahm sie entgegen und schob sie in seine weite Robe. „Wir werden ihren Eltern Ihre Nachricht überbringen."

„Ich würde ja gern selbst zu Celias Familie gehen, doch bedauerlicherweise stellt sich ausgerechnet heute eine neue Lehrerin vor", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Professor Snape und ich werden mit Celias Eltern sprechen; wir waren dabei, als sie starb, sie werden Fragen stellen", erklärte Hermine.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher und daher ja auch meine Bedenken. Fühlst du dich wirklich stark genug dazu?" Er musterte sie prüfend und besorgt. Zwar wirkte sie nun schon etwas entspannter als gestern Abend, doch was sie sich vorgenommen hatte würde kein Spaziergang sein.

Ohne zu zögern nickte Hermine und erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es schaffen würde, Celias Eltern gegenüberzutreten. Für Severus, dem sie eine Unterstützung sein wollte. Und um mehr mit ihm zu teilen als bisher schon.

„Ich habe keine Bedenken dabei", schaltete Snape sich ein. Er spürte, wie wichtig Hermine diese Angelegenheit war. Und in ihm pulsierte der egoistische Wunsch, sie bei sich zu haben.

„Hm ja, ich mache mir da wohl zu viele Gedanken. Und mit Professor Snape an deiner Seite bist du ja gut geschützt." In Hogsmeade würde es zudem von Auroren nur so wimmeln; seit gestern Nacht herrschte höchste Sicherheitsstufe.

Snape neigte leicht den Kopf und sah dann Hermine an. „Miss Granger, kommen Sie."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen sei bitte freundlich zu ihr-Blick zu und wandte sich mit leisem Seufzen Fawkes zu, nachdem die Tür sich hinter dem Zaubertrankprofessor und seiner Schülerin geschlossen hatte.

Der Phönix gab ein leises Krächzen von sich und reckte den Kopf vor, so dass Dumbledore ihn unter dem Kinn kraulen konnte.

„Na mein Freund, so viel Aufregung magst du gar nicht, hm? Aber du hättest die kleine Miss Granger nicht so böse angucken müssen. Glaub ja nicht, dass mir das entgangen ist."

Empört krächzte der Vogel und breitete halb seine Schwingen aus.

Dumbledore wackelte mit seinem erhobenen Zeigefinger hin und her. „Doch, doch, mein Freund. Ich hab´s gemerkt. Und das war gar nicht nett von dir. Die Arme hat so schreckliches erleben müssen. Und Severus … nun, er ist ja kein schlechter Kerl, aber nicht gerade für seine Feinfühligkeit bekannt."

Der Phönix nickte mit dem Kopf und Dumbledore lachte.

Er zog die Schale mit den Erdbeerbonbons zu sich, steckte sich eines in den Mund und bot ein anderes Fawkes an, dass der mit einem Niesen verschmähte. „Sag nicht, ich hätte nicht mit dir teilen wollen."

Fawkes trippelte auf seiner Stange hin und her, die kleinen schwarzen Augen glitten aufmerksam durchs Zimmer.

Dumbledore seufzte leise und stellte die Bonbonschale weg. „Du bist heute wirklich schwer zufrieden zu stellen, das will ich dir aber mal sagen."

Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief, so dass die ganz besonders langen Federn zur Seite schwangen und den Eindruck von Flammen noch verstärkten.

„Und wenn du zu der Lehrerin, die jeden Moment kommen müsste, nicht nett bist, dann sperr ich dich aus. Verstanden?"

Fawkes gab ein leises, fragend klingendes Geräusch von sich.

„Oh ja, das meine ich wirklich ernst", versicherte Dumbledore ihm.

In diesem Moment klopfte es, sehr dezent, was Dumbledore schon verriet, dass es sich um jemanden handeln musste, der unsicher war oder so neu, dass er – oder wohl besser sie – nicht direkt auffallen wollte.

„Herein!", rief er freundlich, schwang seinen Zauberstab und öffnete damit die Tür.

Eine sehr schlanke Frau trat ein, etwa mittelgroß mit mausbraunen, im Nacken zusammengefassten Haaren. Ihre Hände hielt sie unsicher in Brusthöhe. „Guten Tag, Direktor."

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme krächzte Fawkes laut und empört auf.

„Wirst du wohl still sein!", schimpfte Dumbledore und erkannte im nächsten Moment, das sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau Entsetzen abspielte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sie waren natürlich nicht gemeint. Mein Phönix ist heute etwas launisch."

Ihre Züge entspannten sich ein wenig und Dumbledore konnte sehen, dass sie jünger war, als er bei ihrem Eintreten gedacht hatte. Die strenge Frisur und dieses verkniffene Gesicht ließen sie älter und unattraktiver wirken als sie war.

„Miss Tranxabelt, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist korrekt; Grisella Tranxabelt. Wir haben ja bereits geeult."

„Natürlich, ich erinnere mich." Das war wohl auch nicht gerade die richtige Antwort; schließlich hatte er ihren Besuch erwartet.

„Das freut mich", erwiderte sie kühl und ohne die geringste Freude.

Dumbledore konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, zumal Fawkes sie weiterhin so prüfend musterte. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Ein Erdbeerbonbon?" Er hielt ihr die Schale hin.

Für einen winzigen Moment flackerte Entsetzen in ihren dunklen Augen auf und kaum merklich rümpften sich ihre Nasenflügel, als ihr der süße Geruch entgegen wehte.

„Ich hab auch Zitronendrops da", meinte Dumbledore und dachte, dass er gleich hätte merken müssen, dass diese Frau ein Zitronentyp war.

„Ich würde lieber über die zu besetzene Stelle mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie würdevoll.

„Natürlich, natürlich." Dumbledore lächelte ihr zu. „Ihre Referenzen sind ganz ausgezeichnet. Und dass Sie bereits drei Jahre lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Durmstrang unterrichtet haben, spricht ebenso für Sie. Dennoch muss ich natürlich auf eine Probe Ihres Könnens bestehen."

„Die gebe ich Ihnen gern." Schon hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Fawkes.

Der Phönix kreischte hell auf, als er sich in ein Flammenmeer verwandelte. Federn – oder waren es kleine Flämmchen? – regneten zu Boden.

Erstaunt und gleichzeitig mit leisem Schrecken riss Dumbledore die Augen auf. Das Feuer loderte einen Moment hoch, dann verwandelten sich die Flammen wieder in Gefieder und ein empörter Fawkes schüttelte sich unter lautem Gekrächze.

„Zufrieden?"

„Sehr beeindruckend. Auch wenn es nicht nötig war, diese Demonstration ausgerechnet an meinem Phönix durchzuführen."

„Ich kann Ihnen gern an einem anderen Objekt oder Subjekt mein Können beweisen", bot Miss Tranxabelt an.

„Nicht nötig; ich glaube Ihnen und hab ja auch die Unterlagen aus Durmstrang." Dumbledore stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Dann heiße ich Sie herzlich willkommen als Kollegin. Wenden Sie sich bitte an Mr. Filch; er ist unser Hausmeister und wird Ihnen Wohnräume zuteilen."

„Danke sehr, Direktor." Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, warf noch einen vernichtenden Blick auf Fawkes und trippelte mit kleinen Schritten heraus.

„Da siehst du, was du von deinem Benehmen hast", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem sich die Tür hinter seiner neuen Professorin geschlossen hatte.

Fawkes hackte nach ihm, nicht in der Absicht ihn zu verletzen – der scharfe Schnabel zielte nicht mal in Richtung seiner Hand – aber um seine Missbilligung zu zeigen.

„Benimm dich bitte", sagte Dumbledore streng und kraulte ihn am Kopf, das Krächzen ignorierend.


	58. Chapter 58

Sandy: Auch die neue Lehrerin wird noch eine Rolle spielen.

sisi74sd: Ja, leicht hat es Dumbledore wahrlich nicht. Und es wird auch nicht leichter werden…

Tatze81: Danke. So ein bisschen was humorvolles war ja auch mal wieder dringend nötig.

Tinchen26: Was für eine Idee hast Du denn bezüglich Hermine und Fawkes?

therealjareth: Ja, ich weiß, ist ganz schön actionreich und düster zeitweilig. Und ich glaube, ich sollte das Rating wohl hoch setzen.

Noel McKay: An Hermines Stelle hätte ich bei Thadderhus Auftauchen auch geschrieen. Und es wäre mir furchtbar peinlich gewesen.

Fawkes ist ja nicht dumm und merkt sehr viel.

Teddy Engel: Ich möchte nicht zu schnell hochladen, das hatte ich zu Anfang gemacht und damit wohl einige Leser abgeschreckt, weshalb die ff auch relativ wenig Reviews hat.

Schreib übrigens gerade an Kapitel 68, bin also sehr fleißig.

suffer: Vielen Dank. Hab auch noch einige überraschende Sachen in der ff auf Lager.

Nun ein eher ernstes Kapitel. Bin gespannt auf Eure Kommis.

Prüfend sah Snape Hermine an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schnellte ihre Hand vor und legte sich über seinen Mund. „Fang jetzt bloß nicht so an wie Dumbledore."

Sanft umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand weg, so dass er sprechen konnte. „Hatte ich doch gar nicht vor."

„Ich dachte nur…", murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf. An ihrer rechten Hand spürte sie die Wärme des Feuers.

„Du wärst nicht hier, wenn du mich nicht würdest begleiten wollen. Warum also sollte ich versuchen, dir etwas auszureden, von dem ich dich ohnehin nicht abringen könnte?"

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „Aber du würdest es gerne oder?"

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, Angehörigen solche Nachrichten zu überbringen – und würde dir das gern ersparen. Andererseits weiß ich aber auch, dass du diese Begegnung brauchst, nach dem, was wir im Wald erlebt haben. Und …", er legte eine Hand an ihre Schulter und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „ich bin froh, dich dabei zu haben."

Seine Worte und insbesondere seine Aufrichtigkeit rührten sie. „Danke", flüsterte sie heiser.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wenn sich jemand bedanken müsste, dann ich."

„Ich meine nicht Hogsmeade und Celias Eltern." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte seine Finger. „Sondern dass du mir so viel Vertrauen entgegen bringst."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Mundwinkel. Dann jedoch wurde sein Gesicht wieder zur undurchschaubaren Professorenmiene. Er warf eine gute handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und trat zusammen mit Hermine in die grün auflodernden, kalten Flammen.

Sie hatten den Honigtopf als Zielort gewählt; dort fielen sie nicht auf, hatten aber – anders als im Eberkopf – keine zwielichten Gestalten, die sie argwöhnisch beäugten. Im Honigtopf roch es so, wie er hieß; süßlich, klebrig und warm. Das Lokal hatte eine anheimelnde Atmosphäre und war durch das reichhaltige Angebot an Süßwaren besonders bei Kindern äußerst beliebt.

Zu dieser frühen Tageszeit waren jedoch keine Kinder im Honigtopf. An einem Tisch saß eine unauffällig gekleidete Frau vor einem Becher Kaffee und einem Teller Gebäck. Sie hatte die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten neben dem Teller liegen. Doch Snape erkannte sofort, dass sie nicht darin las; obgleich ihr Kopf über die Zeitung gesenkt war, bewegten sich ihre Augen nicht.

Für alle anderen, die sie sahen, wirkte sie – ebenso wie der Mann an der Theke, der einen Kaffee schlürfte und scheinbar damit beschäftig war ein Sandwich zu essen – wie ein ganz normaler Gast, doch Snape wusste, dass beide Auroren waren. Schon spürte er, wie ihn die Frau sondierte, jedoch sofort damit aufhörte, als sie dabei auf Widerstand traf; Snapes mentale Barrieren waren nur zu durchdringen, wenn er es erlaubte.

Er nickte dem Wirt kurz zu und ging mit raschen Schritten zum Ausgang. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte, obgleich die Straßen keineswegs ausgestorben waren. Bis zum Haus von Celias Eltern kamen ihnen mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Personen entgegen, doch alle wirkten seltsam abweisend.

Das weiße Haus war ein zweistöckiges, allein stehendes Gebäude mit spitzen dunkelroten Giebeln und Erkertürmchen links und rechts. Es hatte etwas von einer alten Villa, geheimnisumwoben und mysteriös, so das jeder, der daran vorbeiging, sich Gedanken über die Bewohner darin machte. Die hohen Bäume, die es umringten und die selbst ohne Laub noch sehr mächtig wirkten, trugen noch mehr zu diesem Flair bei. Auf einem Ast saß ein Rabe und flog mit einem kurzen Krächzen davon, als Hermine und Severus sich dem Eingang näherten.

Nur hinter einem der Fenster war schwach durch einen Vorhang ein Lichtschimmer erkennbar. Das dumpfe Geräusch, das der Türklopfer aus dunklem Messing machte, als Severus ihn nun gegen die hölzerne Tür schlug, erschien Hermine gespenstisch und trotz des dicken Mantels, den sie trug, fühlte sie Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

Mit einem Knarren, als würde ein sehr alter Mann ächzen wurde die Tür von einem mageren Hauself geöffnet. Misstrauisch blickten die übergroßen Augen zu den unerwarteten – und sicher unerwünschten – Besuchern hoch. „Die Herrschaften empfangen heute nicht. Und morgen auch nicht", quäkte er mit einer Stimme, die so heiser klang, als reibe man Kreide über eine Rasierklinge.

„Ich bin Professor Severus Snape von Hogwarts", sagte Severus ruhig. „Was ich mit Mrs. und Mr. Rosenthal zu besprechen habe, ist eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit."

Der Elf schaute noch immer misstrauisch, ließ sie jedoch eintreten. Hogwarts war ihm vom Namen her ganz sicher bekannt und er spürte, dass der hoch gewachsene, schlanke Mann ein mächtiger Zauberer war.

Die bedrückende Stimmung lag fast greifbar in der Luft. Für einen Moment erschien es Hermine, als würde sie nicht atmen können und sie unterdrückte den Impuls, so schnell wie möglich nach draußen zu laufen.

Der Elf ging mit wackelnden Schritten voran und führte sie durch einen langen schmalen Gang. Zu beiden Seiten hingen Bilder, die sich jedoch kaum bewegten. Nur ein Reh sprang davon, als Hermine sich auf seiner Augenhöhe befand und ließ so eine leere frühmorgendliche Waldwiese zurück.

In einem Raum mit dunkelrotem Teppichboden und schweren Eichenmöbeln saßen ein Mann und eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Sie berührten einander nicht; die Frau saß gut einen halben Meter von dem Mann entfernt in einem lederbezogenen Sessel. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand unangerührt eine Tasse Tee und eine Schale Gebäck. Der Blick ihrer braunen Augen wirkte leblos und es war nicht zu sagen, was genau sie anschaute. Vielleicht die Wand gegenüber, vielleicht das Bild eines braungelockten Kleinkinds, das neben dem Eichenschrank hing. Möglicherweise sah sie aber auch nichts von alledem.

Der Mann stand bei ihrem Eintreten auf und ging mit vorgestreckter Rechter auf Snape und Hermine zu. Hermine fiel sofort der verzweifelte, traurige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auf. Unter seinen sonst sicher freundlich und lebhaft funkelnden hellblauen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten.

Unnötig etwas über Celias Tod zu sagen; sie wussten es bereits. Und zwar alle beide. Hermine sah zu der Frau, die sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegte und nur weiterhin mit leerem Blick auf die Wand starrte. Als das Bild des Kleinkindes ihr nun zuwinkte, hörte Hermine ein leises Schluchzen. Sie schluckte und spürte, dass der Kloß in ihrer Kehle sich vergrößert hatte.

„Gehen wir doch nach nebenan", sagte Celias Vater und deutete zu einer Tür, die Hermine erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie lag im Schatten des Schrankes.

Im Vorbeigehen hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das kleine Kind auf dem Bild sie anstarrte und ihr hinterher sah, bis die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss. Der Hauself war ihnen nicht gefolgt und so war die Stille, die in dem kleinen Salon herrschte, noch stärker und erdrückender.

Auf das Geheiß des Hausherren hin nahmen Hermine und Severus platz. Er sah sie ruhig an, erst Hermine und dann etwas länger Severus. „Sie sind hier, um es mir zu erzählen, nicht wahr, Professor? Sie wollen mir sagen, wie mein wunderbares kleines Mädchen gestorben ist."

Severus senkte kurz die Lider. Mr. Rosenthal war ebenso wie seine Tochter ein Auror. Ganz sicher hatte er es gespürt, als der Lebensfunke in ihr verlosch. Ebenso wie ihre Mutter es gefühlt haben musste. Nicht durch die Aurorenausbildung, sondern durch jenes starke Band zwischen Mutter und Kind.

Mr. Rosenthals Blick richtete sich auf Hermine. „Sie waren ebenfalls dabei, nicht wahr?"

Hermine schluckte, ehe sie antwortete. „Ja, das war ich." Es fiel ihr schwer, zu sprechen und ihre Stimme klang heiser und krächzend.

Sein Blick wurde besorgt. „Möchtest du lieber raus gehen? Hinter dem Haus ist ein kleiner Wintergarten; ich werde einen unserer Elfen anweisen, dich dorthin zu führen."

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig", sagte Hermine und diesmal wirkte ihre Stimme fester. Ein zitternder Unterton vibrierte zwar noch in den Worten mit, doch schaffte sie es, Mr. Rosenthals Blick ruhig zu erwidern. Eben hatte er sie geduzt; nicht um sie herabzusetzen, sondern aus Sorge und Mitgefühl.

Einen Moment lang musterte er sie noch, ehe er wieder Severus ansah. „Berichten Sie bitte, Professor."

Mit ruhiger Stimme begann Snape zu erzählen. Hermine hörte zu und bewunderte ihn dafür, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er beschönigte nichts an Celias Tod, doch war sein Bericht sachlich, ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, herrschte einen langen Moment Stille. Mr. Rosenthals Gesichtszüge wirkten beherrscht, doch Hermine sah den Hass in seinen blauen Augen auflodern. Fest ballte er die Rechte zur Faust, löste sie jedoch fast sofort wieder.

„Ich habe immer gesagt, dass er gefährlich ist. Aber Celia wollte natürlich weder auf mich noch auf meine Frau hören. Sie hat ihn geheiratet und anfangs schien sie glücklich zu sein. Doch sie besuchte uns immer seltener; er verbot ihr den Kontakt zur Zauberwelt, ebenso, wie er ihr das Zaubern verbot." Er stockte kurz und Hermine hörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme, als er weiter sprach. „Und er begann sie zu schlagen."

Ein Seitenblick zu Severus zeigte ihr, dass er seine Finger so fest um die Sessellehnen verkrampft hatte, dass die Knöchel schneeweiß hervortraten. Sie wusste genau, dass er nun an seine eigenen Eltern dachte und noch einmal durchlebte, was so oft geschehen war.

„Ihre Mutter hat versucht mit ihr zu reden, sie geradezu angefleht, ihn zu verlassen. Dann habe ich es versucht, doch nichts davon nützte etwas. Celia erzählte uns nur etwas von Problemen, die es schließlich überall gebe und das wir da bloß etwas hineininterpretieren würden, dass doch so nicht war. Ich verstehe es nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und für einen Moment sah er uralt und sehr müde aus. „Celia ist doch so behütet aufgewachsen, wir waren immer für sie da. Und niemals gab es bei uns Schläge; weder für sie, noch wurden meine Frau und ich miteinander handgreiflich. Sie hätte doch wissen müssen, wie falsch es ist, wenn Gewalt ins Spiel kommt."

„Vielleicht hatte sie Angst vor ihm", sagte Hermine leise.

Wieder schüttelte Mr. Rosenthal den Kopf. „Wir haben ihr unsere Hilfe angeboten; bei uns wäre sie sicher gewesen, hätte seine Rache nicht fürchten müssen."

„Aber dann hat sie sich doch von ihm getrennt", warf Snape ein.

„Ja, vor etwas mehr als drei Monaten."

„Wieso kehrte sie da nicht zu Ihnen zurück?", fragte Severus. Hermine wunderte sich ebenso darüber; als Aurorin hatte Celia doch garantiert schon genug gesehen, was ihr zeigte, wie weit Täter gingen. Und garantiert hatte sie von den ersten Morden erfahren.

„Das wollte sie nicht. Und sie sah auch nicht ein, dass er noch immer eine Gefahr war. Wir haben sie gewarnt, sie bekniet, zu uns zurückzukehren. Doch sie glaubte, die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, einschätzen zu können."

„Auch noch nach dem ersten Mord?", fragte Severus. Hermine wunderte sich ein wenig, dass er Mr. Rosenthal so offen darauf ansprach. Dann jedoch fiel ihr ein; dass die beiden sich offensichtlich schon länger kannten; bei der Begrüßung vorhin hatte Mr. Rosenthal ihn direkt erkannt und seinen Namen gewusst.

„Zuerst hätte niemand an Ranulf als Täter gedacht; selbst Celia und wir zogen das nicht in Betracht. Dass er Hexen und die Welt der Magie hasste, wussten wir zwar, aber niemand hätte geahnt, dass er so weit gehen würde, eine unschuldige Frau – die er noch dazu gar nicht kannte und von der er nur wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war – umzubringen."

„Aber irgendwann muss sie es doch gemerkt haben", sagte Hermine. Celia hatte auf sie nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als sei sie vor Liebe nahezu blind gewesen. Andererseits war sie jahrelang mit einem Mann verheiratet gewesen, der sie misshandelt hatte.

„Ja, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Erst nach dem zweiten Mord kam der Verdacht auf, dass es sich bei dem Täter um einen Muggel handeln könnte", erklärte Mr. Rosenthal.

„Und Celia hatte da nicht sofort ihren Ex in Verdacht?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Nein. Wie gesagt, sie hätte ihm nie zugetraut, dass er ein kaltblütiger Killer ist. Ich fürchte, sie hat ihn trotz allem immer noch geliebt." Er stockte kurz. „Bei der dritten toten Hexe handelte es sich um eine gute Freundin Celias. Doch sie wollte noch immer nicht wahrhaben, was inzwischen offensichtlich schien. Man hatte ihn gesehen, kurz bevor die jungen Hexen ums Leben kamen."

„Aber sie wußte, dass er es war. Als wir sie fanden…" Hermine suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Sie sagte, dass er aufgehalten werden müsse."

„Ich fürchte, genau das hatte sie vorgehabt, als sie einfach so verschwand, ohne zu sagen, wo sie hinging." Mr. Rosenthal blickte kurz zu Boden. „Sie wollte ihn finden, bevor ein anderer ihn fand."

„Um ihn zu töten", vermutete Hermine.

„Nein." Er sah sie an. „Um ihn zu beschützen. So verrückt das auch klingt, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass sie vorhatte, ihn selbst zu stellen. Celia hatte immer geglaubt, er könne sich ändern."

Stille trat ein. Für Hermine klang die eben gehörte Erklärung sehr abwegig. Aber nicht unmöglich. In Snapes Erinnerungen hatte sie eine andere Frau gesehen, die unter der Brutalität ihres Mannes litt, aber dennoch stets zu ihm hielt. Verstehen konnte sie weder Eileen noch Celia. Besonders letztere nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu der bedauernswerten Eileen hatte Celia eine Familie hinter sich gehabt, die sie liebte und die alles für sie getan hätte.

„Wir werden Celias Motive wohl nie erfahren, da sie dieses Geheimnis mit in ihr Grab genommen hat", sagte Mr. Rosenthal und stand auf und Severus und Hermine erhoben sich ebenfalls. „Doch ich glaube wirklich, dass es so war. Aber auch, wenn Celia mir nun ganz sicher heftig widersprochen hätte, mich angefleht und gebittet und gebettelt hätte: Ich werde ihn jagen und ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis Ranulf Forbes tot ist."


	59. Chapter 59

Sandy: Natürlich werden sie den Hexenmörder finden. Ich hab vorhin Kapitel 69 fertig geschrieben, da ist das alles schon gelaufen ;-)

Noel McKay: Danke. Das wird übrigens noch um einiges spannender.

Ranko9000: Das machen sie, keine Sorge.

Teddy Engel: Hab ich auch nicht als Kritik aufgefasst ;-)

Dir werden noch einige Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Gipsy: Hallo, neue Leserin. Das freut mich, dass Du gleich soviel auf einmal gelesen hast.

Goodchild: Und noch eine neue Leserin, freu

Und dann noch alle bisherigen Kapitel auf einmal.

Tatze81: Und wie da die Post abgeht.

sisi74sd: Hermine wird sogar eine sehr große Rolle dabei spielen. Hinweise darauf gab es ja bereits…

Seine Worte schienen von einem eisigen Windhauch begleitet zu werden und Hermine fröstelte in der sich anschließenden Stille. In seinen Augen erblickte sie Hass, der den Schmerz überdeckte. Und den Wunsch, die geliebte Tochter zu rächen.

Mr. Rosenthal führte sie durch ein anderes Zimmer nach draußen, so dass sie nicht erneut an seiner Frau vorbei mussten. Vor der Tür, auf dem kleinen, steinernen Podest, blieb er stehen und nahm Hermines Hand in seine großen Hände. „Bitte bring du dich nicht auch so unnötig in Gefahr."

Hermine musste schlucken, ehe sie ihm das Versprechen geben konnte, vorsichtig zu sein.

„Er tötet nach einem Muster", fuhr Mr. Rosenthal fort. „Alle seine bisherigen Opfer sahen Celia sehr ähnlich; jung, nicht sehr groß und lockiges braunes Haar. Ich will dir wirklich keine Angst machen – auch wenn du sie haben solltest, denn so wird sie möglichen Leichtsinn verhindern – aber du passt ebenso in dieses Muster."

Das hatte sie schon vorher gewusst. Dennoch ließen seine Worte sie erschauern. Eine plötzlich aufkommende Bö zerrte an ihren Locken, so als wolle selbst der Wind sie daran erinnern, wie gefährlich der Hexenkiller für sie war.

„Wir werden ihn aufspüren", versprach Snape, „und dafür sorgen, dass er für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr ist."

Mr. Rosenthal reichte auch ihm die Hand. Hermine war leicht überrascht, dass Snape sie ohne zu zögern ergriff.

Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und mit gesenkten Köpfen und hochgezogenen Schultern liefen Hermine und Severus durch die gespenstisch leeren Straßen von Hogsmeade. Der Regen fiel platschend in die Pfützen, die sich gebildet hatten, schlug Blasen und tropfte von Dachrinnen und Häuservorsprüngen herab.

Nach dem eben Erfahrenen und in dieser kalten, unheimlichen Umgebung war Hermine unendlich froh, Snape bei sich zu haben. Allein hätte sie sich schrecklich gefürchtet. Da nützte es auch nichts zu wissen, dass hier etliche Auroren herumliefen, verborgen vor Blicken, aber ganz bestimmt da.

Wegen der Auroren aber konnte sie es nicht wagen, Snapes Hand zu nehmen. Doch kaum traten sie aus dem Kamin, warf sie sich in seine Arme. Sein Mantel war noch feucht von dem Regen.

Severus verstand, dass sie die Nähe zu ihm jetzt dringend brauchte. Sie fortzuschicken brachte er nicht übers Herz. Zumal er merkte, wie gut es sich anfühlte, in dieser Situation jemanden zu haben, dessen Wärme er so deutlich spüren konnte.

Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander, zogen ihre nassen Umhänge aus und setzten sich ans Feuer. Severus hatte heißen Tee geholt und blickte ebenso wie Hermine still in die Flammen.

„Ihre Eltern tun mir so schrecklich leid", begann sie schließlich. „Und dieses Bild von der jungen Celia… Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie mich anstarren und irgendwas erwarten."

„Ihr Vater wird keine Ruhe geben, bis Ranulf Forbes gefasst oder tot ist. Und wenn er es ist, der ihn zu fassen bekommt…"

Er musste nicht weiter sprechen; Hermine war auch so klar, dass Mr. Rosenthal nicht zögern würde, den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen. Und das erste, was ihr dabei durch den Kopf ging, war, dass sie hoffte, dass dieses Vorhaben erfolgreich war und Mr. Rosenthal dabei nicht zu Schaden kam.

Im nächsten Moment erschrak sie selbst über diese Gedanken. Snape, der wusste, was sie sich gerade vorgestellt hatte, drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Ranulf Forbes ist ein widerlicher Verbrecher. Und da du bereits mit eigenen Augen gesehen hast, zu was er fähig ist, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass du dir seinen Tod wünscht."

„Ich sollte so etwas dennoch nicht denken", sagte sie und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sicher, bei dem, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, war das wirklich nicht erstaunlich; jeder, der bei Verstand war, würde wünschen, dass Ranulf Forbes so schnell wie möglich unschädlich gemacht wurde. Das wie war dabei zweitrangig.

„Zwischen denken und handeln liegt immer noch ein Unterschied", sagte Snape ruhig. „Niemand wird für das, was er denkt, verurteilt werden."

„Hm", brummte sie zustimmend und trank von dem Tee.

„Denk an was anderes", schlug er vor.

Da gab es genug, an das sie denken konnte; Ron, Luna, den Unterricht, die neue Lehrerin, die Dumbledore erwähnt hatte. Besonders letzteres erschien ihr plötzlich interessant. „Sag mal, wusstest du, dass Dumbledore mitten im Schuljahr eine neue Lehrerin einstellen wollte?"

„Er hat kürzlich mal was erwähnt ja. Weil er doch jemanden für den freigewordenen Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sucht. Aber an wen er dabei dachte, hat er nicht verraten. Doch soweit ich weiß hat er mit einigen möglichen Kandidaten geeult. Scheint, als wär jemand geeignetes dabei gewesen."

„Und den Namen hat er nicht gesagt?"

„Nein, zu mir nicht. Kann auch sein, dass ich es überhört hab. Aber wahrscheinlich kennen weder du noch ich sie; sonst hätte Dumbledore sicher etwas gesagt."

Hermine rückte noch etwas näher an ihn heran. „Du hättest den Posten gern gehabt, nicht?"

„Ja. Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin sicher, die Frau wird ihre Sache gut machen; anderenfalls hätte Dumbledore sie nicht eingestellt."

„Hm, sicher." Bisher hatte noch jeder Lehrer in dem Fach eine mehr oder weniger große Macke gehabt oder war wie der arme Lupin anderweitig benachteiligt. Und keiner der bisherigen fünf hatte das Fach länger als ein Schuljahr unterrichtet. Gut bekommen war es den wenigsten; Quirell war tot, Lockhart auf dem geistigen Stand eines Kleinkindes – was nicht so sehr viel Unterschied zu vorher machte – Lupins Ruf ruiniert, Moody war nicht der echte Moody gewesen und hätte die heimtückische Täuschung durch Barty Crouch um ein Haar nicht überlebt und Umbridge hatte ihre sadistische Ader an den Schülern ausgelebt, woraufhin sie am Schuljahresende verdientermaßen flog.

Snape ahnte, an was sie dachte und in der Erinnerung an die früheren Lehrer dieses Postens zuckte ein Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ihr hattet doch schon alles – einen Geck, eine Sadistin, einen Werwolf, einen Wahnsinnigen – kann es da noch schlimmer kommen?"

„Schlimmer als Umbridge? Kaum vorstellbar."

„Na siehst du. Und Dumbledore wird sie nach dem, was Umbridge sich geleistet hat, bestimmt ganz besonders aufmerksam im Auge behalten."

„Was war das eigentlich mit Liebling der Frauen, wie Dorian sagte?", wechselte Hermine das Thema. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals irgendwen über Snapes Qualitäten im Bett sprechen gehört zu haben. Andererseits fragte sie solche Dinge auch grundsätzlich nicht. Schlimm genug, dass ihr Ginny, Lavender und einige der anderen Mädchen ganz ohne Aufforderung mehr erzählten, als sie wissen wollte.

„Hast du Grund daran zu zweifeln, dass es Frauen gefällt mit mir zu schlafen?", fragte er so unverblümt, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten.

Das war eigentlich Antwort genug, doch sie wollte zumindest etwas von ihrer Würde bewahren. „Nun, ich habe keinerlei Vergleichswerte – nicht, dass ich gern andere Erfahrungen diesbezüglich machen würde. Es interessiert mich nur, wie der Geist darauf kommt. Zumal er dir ja angeblich nicht zuschaut."

„Das macht er auch wirklich nicht; ich versiegle meine Räume normalerweise sehr gründlich. Doch Dorian wird mit einigen Hexen gesprochen haben, die das Glück hatten, die eine oder andere Nacht mit mir zu verbringen. Und wahrscheinlich waren ein paar dieser Frauen sehr gesprächig und schwärmten von dem Erlebten."

Hermine hielt es für besser, nicht näher darauf einzugehen. Zum einen war ihr das Thema nun doch ein wenig peinlich, zum anderen merkte sie, dass sie nicht wirklich etwas über Severus frühere Bettgefährtinnen wissen wollte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung redete auch Snape nicht weiter über das Thema. Sie tranken ihren Tee aus und dann brachte er sie zur Tür. Es war gerade erst kurz nach Mittag, doch Hermine wollte den versäumten Stoff nachlesen und die Hausaufgaben erfragen.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, da kam Ron ihr entgegen. Andere Schüler waren nicht zu sehen und sie fragte sich, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder es bedauern sollte. Denn Ron sah ganz so aus, als wolle er mit ihr reden. Lange und gründlich.

„Ich musste zu Dumbledore", begann er und sie bemerkte, dass seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Ob vor Ärger Scham oder aus einem anderen Grund, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

„Und?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Wegen des Stinkblumenfluchs hatte Dumbledore Ron ganz sicher ins Gebet genommen. Und ihm möglicherweise die ein oder andere Strafarbeit verpasst.

„War nicht so schlimm; ich muss nächste Woche bloß für fünf Tage nachmittags Professor Sprout beim Unkrautjäten und Umtopfen helfen. Und mir dabei wahrscheinlich etliche Vorträge über diese ganzen Gewächse anhören."

„Dann war Dumbledore also nicht sehr verärgert."

„Nein, war er nicht. Er hat mir ein paar Sachen über Mädchen gesagt und was man zu ihnen sagen sollte und was besser nicht."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Kichern. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie ein nervöser, höchst unsicherer Ron in Dumbledores Büro stand, Erdbeerbonbons und Zitronendrops angeboten bekam und ungewollte Ratschläge und Vorträge über sich ergehen lassen musste.

„Übrigens hab ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht gepetzt."

„Gepetzt?", wiederholte Hermine und fühlte, wie ein eisiger Schauer ihr über den Rücken kroch. Wie nur konnte Ron erfahren oder gemerkt haben, dass sie und Severus… Eine eiskalte Hand schien nach ihrem Herzen zu greifen. Sie musste an ein Kartenhaus denken, filigran und zerbrechlich, dass ins Wanken geriet, zitterte und jeden Moment einstürzen würde.

„Ja. Schließlich warst du das doch, die mir empfohlen hat, Blumen für Luna zu pflücken."

„Ach so", stieß sie voller Erleichterung aus.

„Ja, schön nicht? Der dumme Ron kriegt Strafarbeiten und die schlaue Hermine kann weiter gute Ratschläge verteilen."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und spürte, wie ihre Erleichterung, dass er ganz offensichtlich nichts von ihrer heimlichen Liebe ahnte, in Ärger über seine Worte umschlug. „Na hör mal! Ich habe dir nicht geraten Blumen zu pflücken. Bunte Blumen zaubern war einer der ersten Tricks, die wir gelernt haben. Oh halt, wir stimmt nicht – du hast es ja anscheinend nicht gelernt."

Er lief vor Zorn – oder Scham – tiefrot an. Kurz klappte sein Mund auf und Hermine rechnete damit, weitere Vorwürfe zu hören zu bekommen. Doch dann drehte er sich um und stapfte ohne ein weiteres Wort wütend davon.


	60. Chapter 60

Goodchild: Tja, Ron ist halt irgendwie ideal für solche Szenen. Und da wird es noch ein paar von geben.

Sandy: Solche Kuschelszenen zwischen Hermine und Snape wird es noch viele geben. Auch wenn es demnächst dann sehr spannend wird.

therealjareth: Das Rating behalt ich erstmal noch, werde es aber zu Kapitel 68 dann erhöhen, da das wirklich kein T, bzw. PG13-Rating mehr ist. Oder ich schreibe halt eine Warnung vor das entsprechende Kapitel. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht wegen zwei, drei etwas heftigeren Szenen das Rating erhöhen, da die Story ansonsten ja doch harmlos ist.

sisi74sd: Ja, da wird bald einiges passieren, aber zu weiteren Opfern schweig ich natürlich; soll doch spannend bleiben.

Gipsy: Da sind immer wieder kleine humorvollere Einlagen mit dabei. Ich mag das und meist passt es auch bei einer etwas ernsteren Story.

Tatze81: Na, es hat ja schon einen Grund, was ich da für Hinweise gebe und wenn eigentlich ist doch klar, das Hermine in die Geschichte um den Hexenmörder mit rein gezogen wird.

ebony-zoot: Gibt noch recht viele neue Kapitel, da ich momentan bereits an Kapitel 75 schreibe. Doch so gaaaanz laaangsam geht´s dann auch dem großen Finale zu. Freu mich übrigens sehr, dass Du mitliest.

Loki Slytherin: Und noch eine neue Leserin, hallo. Hab Dir ja schon geschrieben, dass ich mich sehr freue, dass Du nun auch mitliest.

Um zu merken, dass zwischen Ron und Luna Eiszeit herrschte, bedurfte es keines besonders ausgeprägten Taktgefühls. Luna ging demonstrativ an der Ron genau entgegen gesetzten Bankreihe entlang, als sie zu Zaubertränke ihre Plätze einnahmen. Hermine beobachtete, dass Ron ein paar Mal zu Luna hinüber schaute, doch stets drehte sie ihren Kopf sofort in eine andere Richtung.

Nach Rons gestrigem Auftritt verspürte Hermine nur sehr wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Sie hatte ihm seine Vorwürfe noch nicht verziehen. Luna jedoch tat ihr leid; sie war immer schon Ziel jeglichen Spotts gewesen, doch seit dem Stinkblumenvorfall – der sich irgendwie und leider rasend schnell – herumgesprochen hatte, wurde sie noch weitaus mehr geärgert als zuvor. Draco Malfoy zauberte ihr eine giftgrüne übel riechende Blüte und legte sie auf ihren Tisch.

Luna stützte den Kopf in die Hände und reagierte gar nicht. Da es eine sich selbst auflösende Blume war, verschwand sie nach wenigen Minuten, doch Hermine besorgte Lunas Verhalten.

Auch Snape merkte, dass Luna gar nicht bei der Sache war und nicht zuhörte, während er über die Zubereitung eines Abwehrtranks sprach. Normalerweise hätte er sie dafür ermahnt und Ravenclaw ein paar Hauspunkte abgezogen. Doch nach den Vorfällen im Wald tat er so, als würde er es nicht sehen.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie Luna ansprechen sollte, doch nach dem Ende der Stunde verschwand das blonde Mädchen so schnell, dass sie dazu keine Gelegenheit bekam. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr war froh darüber. Sie fürchtete, dass Luna ihr Fragen zu den Vorkommnissen im verbotenen Wald stellen würde. Und ihr die Antworten zu geben, würde bedeuten, alles noch einmal zu durchleben.

Zum Mittagessen erschien Luna nicht in der großen Halle. Harry, der zwischen Hermine und Ron saß, die einander demonstrativ ignorierten, fragte Hermine, ob sie wüsste, wo Luna wär.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie und hoffte, dass Luna nicht erneut dabei war, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Dumbledore hatte zwar mit absoluter Sicherheit sämtliche Vorkehrungen getroffen, aber auch in Hogwarts selbst konnte man in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Nicht in tödliche zwar, doch wenn Luna an die falschen Leute geriet, so würde das den Spott über sie – ebenso wie ihre Unsicherheit - nur vergrößern.

Ron beugte sich zu seinem Freund und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, so leise, dass Hermine es nicht hören konnte. Harry aber wohl auch nicht, denn seine Stirn runzelte sich im angespannten lauschen und er bat Ron, das gesagte zu wiederholen.

Dann hatte er es wohl verstanden, denn er sprach Hermine nun erneut an. „Kommst du mit, sie suchen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Luna von Ron gefunden werden will." Hermine sah Rons Zusammenzucken und wie sein roter Schopf sich tiefer über den Tisch senkte.

„Aber wenn sie…" Harry sprach nicht weiter und Hermine sah, wie er sein Glas mit Kürbissaft so fest umklammerte, dass sie fürchtete, jeden Moment ein Klirren zu hören.

„Harry, ich bin ganz sicher, dass Dumbledore die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft hat. Niemand kommt mehr einfach so aus Hogwarts raus." Oder hinein. Aber Harry wusste nichts von dem Hexenmörder oder zumindest nicht mehr, als an Gerüchten kursierte. Gerüchte, die seit Melissa Castrophes Tod existierten, auch wenn im tagespropheten nichts mehr über einen möglichen Mörder gestanden hatte.

„Ich geh sie jedenfalls suchen." Entschlossen stand Harry auf und stiefelte davon. Ron sah ihm nach, blickte dann für eine Sekunde Hermine an und griff rasch nach der Puddingschüssel, um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und ging aus der großen Halle. Nicht weil sie Luna suchen wollte, sondern um Rons vorwurfsvolles Hochblinzeln nicht sehen zu müssen.

Sie ging in die Bibliothek, schnappte sich ziemlich wahllos einen großen Stapel Bücher und verzog sich damit in eine Ecke. Das Lesen lenkte sie wunderbar ab und für eine Weile konnte sie alles vergessen.

Als Hermine Stunden später aus der Bibliothek kam, begegneten ihr Harry und Luna. Harry erzählte Luna gerade irgendetwas und Hermine sah ein Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln zuckten.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem Luna Hermine bemerkte, verschwand das Lächeln schlagartig aus ihrem Gesicht und sie starrte Harrys Hauskameradin mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Hallo Luna", begann Hermine freundlich.

Mit nervösen Händen fingerte Luna an der Kette aus bunt angemalten Korken herum, die sie um den Hals trug. „Ist Ron in der Nähe?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist", erklärte Hermine, „aber in die Nähe der Bibliothek geht er normalerweise nur, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

Lunas Züge entspannten sich ein klein wenig, doch Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand drehten immer noch einen der aufgefädelten Korken. „Wenn du ihn siehst, sag ihm bitte nicht, dass du mich getroffen hast, ja."

„Okay", meinte Hermine. Ron nichts zu sagen würde nicht schwer sein; er sprach ja ohnehin nicht mit ihr.

Luna nickte nur knapp und ging weiter. Harry sah Hermine entschuldigend an, zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern und folgte dem blonden Mädchen den langen Flur hinab.

Luna hatte unsicher und verstört gewirkt. Das sie nicht mit Ron sprechen wollte, war eine Sache – die in Anbetracht der Vorkommnisse nur zu verständlich war -, aber ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit im Unterricht und auch danach war beunruhigend.

Und auch am nächsten Tag hatte sich daran nichts geändert. Luna sagte kaum ein Wort und starrte mit ihren großen Augen nur die ihr gegenüber liegende Wand an. Sprach sie jemand an, antwortete sie allenfalls knapp.

Hermine beschloss später mit Harry darüber zu reden Jetzt musste sie erstmal dem Unterricht folgen. Dumbledore höchstpersönlich begleitete die neue Lehrerin in die Klasse. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche und es wurde aufgehört, in Büchern zu Blättern und Botschaften auf Pergamente zu kritzeln.

„Meine Lieben", begann Dumbledore und ließ den Blick seiner hellblauen Augen über die Köpfe schweifen, „wie schön, dass wir eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit haben. Aber das liegt selbstverständlich nicht an mir, sondern allein an unserer bezaubernden neuen Lehrerin. Darf ich vorstellen – Professor Grisella Tranxabelt."

Bei seinen Worten entspannte sich das verkniffene Gesicht der Frau ein wenig, doch ihre Lippen blieben schmal. Sie trug ihr braunes Haar sehr streng hochgesteckt. Der Kragen ihres bodenlangen, olivgrünen Kleides reichte ihr bis zum Kinn. Doch obgleich der Rock recht weit war, konnte er nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, wie dünn sie war.

„Professor Tranxabelt wird euch ab heute in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Sie kommt von Durmstrang und ich freue mich sehr, sie hier zu haben." Dumbledore rieb sich die Hände. Bei jedem anderen hätte das seltsam gewirkt, so, als würde man sich über ein gutes Geschäft freuen. Doch bei Albus Dumbledore wirkte die Geste tatendurstig und freundlich.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Stirn leicht runzelte. Ron dagegen schenkte der neuen Lehrerin nur einen kurzen Blick und Draco lehnte sich zu Goyle hinüber, um ihm hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Nun, eine atemberaubende Schönheit war die Neue wirklich nicht. Selbst ohne diese unvorteilhafte Frisur und in einem weniger altjüngferlichen Kleid wäre sie noch unattraktiv gewesen.

„Nun, liebe Professor Tranxabelt, lasse ich Sie mit Ihrer Klasse allein und wünsche Ihnen viel Freude. Und Euch natürlich auch", fügte er an die Schüler gewandt hinzu, ehe er sich mit erstaunlich flinken Schritten entfernte.

Grisella Tranxabelt stand so steif, als hätte sie einen Besenstil verschluckt, während der Blick ihrer braunen Augen durch das Zimmer strich. An Harry blieb er eine Spur länger hängen als an den anderen. Dann forderte sie die Schüler auf, ihr zu berichten, was sie bisher durchgenommen hatten und gab ihnen zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz zum Thema Fluchabwehr als Hausaufgabe.

Während der gesamten Stunde hatten ihr wirklich alle zugehört; selbst bei Luna schien leises Interesse erwacht zu sein. Das Professor Tranxabelt so folgsame Schüler erlebte, lag jedoch nicht an ihr als Person, sondern schlicht daran, dass sie neu war. Einerseits waren die Schüler neugierig, andererseits wussten sie Professor Tranxabelt noch nicht einzuschätzen. Da war es besser, nicht direkt in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu machen.

Natürlich war die neue Lehrerin das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hermine bekam mit, wie Lavender und Parvati kichernd Wetteinsätze entgegen nahmen und nach kurzem Zuhören begriff sie, dass die beiden eine Wette gestartet hatten, ob Professor Tranxabelt das Schuljahr überleben und den Posten auch im darauf folgenden behalten würde.

Harry zog Hermine ein Stück zur Seite, so dass niemand sonst mithören konnte. „Du kannst sie ja nach deinem Viktor fragen."

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Harry immer noch glaubte, sie verzehre sich in Sehnsucht nach dem Quidditchstar. „Er ist nicht mein Viktor."

Aufgrund ihres scharfen Tonfalls zuckte Harry ein Stück zurück. „Schon gut, okay? War doch nur ein Scherz."

„Hmpf", machte sie und schritt zu einem freien Sessel, um ihre Nase in ein Buch zu stecken, das irgendwer auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte. Es war ein furchtbar kitschiger Liebesroman, wie sie nach einigen Zeilen feststellte.

Parvati hatte inzwischen eine stattliche Liste mit Wetteinsetzen und möglichem Ausgang; für Tranxabelts Tod standen die Quoten zwei zu eins. Wer es wagte, darauf zu wetten, das sie auch nächstes Schuljahr die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde, konnte sich – so dieser Fall eintrat – über einen gewaltigen Jackpot freuen, denn bisher hatten alle nur darauf gewettet, das sie allerhöchstens bis zu den Sommerferien bleiben würde. Die Frage war nur, ob sie starb oder rausflog.

Selbst Ron vergaß seinen Liebeskummer und wettete drei Schokofrösche auf Tranxabelts Tod im Mai. Für Juni gab es die meisten Einträge und ein besonders mutiger Fünftklässler hatte sogar auf Januar getippt.

Hermine fand es pietätlos auf den Tod eines Menschen zu wetten. Grisella Tranxabelt mochte ja vielleicht nicht sehr sympathisch sein, aber gleich darüber zu spekulieren, wann sie eventuell starb, ging ihr entschieden zu weit, besonders nach dem kürzlich erlebtem. Ohne sich um die anderen zu kümmern – die gar nicht merkten, dass sie verschwand – ging Hermine hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Sie kroch unter ihre Bettdecke, nahm das getrocknete Vergissmeinnicht in die Hand und dachte an Severus.


	61. Chapter 61

Mariacharly: Hab Dir ja schon gesagt, dass ich mich total freue, dass Du nun auch meine ff liest.

sis74sd: Die Geschichte um Luna wird noch für einige Turbulenzen sorgen..

Sandy: Ja, da wird noch einiges passieren.

Gipsy: Mehr Severus gibt´s auch demnächst auch wieder.

Tatze81: In diesem Kapitel kommt etwas mehr über die neue Professorin heraus.

ebony-zoot: An Sev ist die Neue nicht interessiert. Wobei, bei so einem Mann…

therealjareth: Bin sogar schon fast mit Kapitel 75 fertig, nu geht´s zum Endspurt.

Auch Dumbledore besorgte Lunas Verhalten. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm versichert, dass das Mädchen physisch in Ordnung sei, gleichzeitig aber darauf hingewiesen, dass die Erlebnisse im verbotenen Wald sie traumatisiert hatten. Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Luna eine zeitlang nach hause zu schicken, doch ihr Vater würde kaum in der Lage sein, ihr helfen zu können.

Daher beschloss Dumbledore die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Dem Mädchen war sicher am ehesten damit geholfen, wenn man sie ablenkte und zwar behutsam, aber doch normal behandelte. Er bestellte sie in sein Büro und ließ sie dort eine Weile mit Fawkes spielen, unter dem Vorwand, noch schnell etwas erledigen zu müssen.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Verhalten gegenüber Hermine und Grisella Tranxabelt ging der Phönix sehr zart und vorsichtig mit Luna um. Zufrieden beobachtete Dumbledore von seinem Tisch aus, wie er sein hübsches Köpfchen an der Schulter des Mädchens rieb und ihr damit ein Lächeln entlockte.

Den ganzen Nachmittag spielte sie mit Fawkes und vergaß darüber ganz, das Dumbledore sie ursprünglich zu sich bestellt hatte, weil er mit ihr reden wollte. Doch der Direktor hatte gesagt, er müsse noch etwas Wichtiges schreiben und sich mit Pergament und Tintenfässchen an den kleinen Tisch an der anderen Seite seines Büros gesetzt.

Als Dumbledore mit ihr zum Abendessen in die große Halle runter ging, wirkte sie viel entspannter. Er blieb bei ihr, setzte sich neben sie an den Tisch von Neville Longbottom und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie dem rundgesichtigen jungen von ihrem Nachmittag mit Fawkes erzählte.

Doch nicht nur Dumbledore beobachtete das, auch Ron hatte ein Auge darauf und war gar nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Natürlich freute er sich, Luna wieder lächeln zu sehen. In dieses Lächeln, bei dem kleine Grübchen in ihren Mundwinkeln erschienen, hatte er sich schließlich verliebt. Aber sie sollte wegen ihm lächeln und nicht für oder wegen Neville.

Harry, der mal wieder als Puffer zwischen ihm und Hermine saß, stieß ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. „He, das ist Neville. Neville, verstanden. Luna will ganz sicher nichts von ihm."

„Sie lächelt ihn an", sagte Ron mit finsterer Miene. Seine langen roten Ponysträhnen fielen ihm bis in die Augen und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um wieder sehen zu können.

„Lavender Brown hat dich heute Mittag auch angelächelt", erinnerte Harry ihn geduldig. „Und Padma Patil hat dir angeboten, beim Umtopfen zu helfen."

„Ja und? Ich mag beide nicht, das weißt du doch."

Harry seufzte leise. „Das meine ich doch damit: Sie haben dich auch angelächelt, ohne dabei irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu haben. Warum also denkst du, dass das bei Luna und Neville was anderes ist?"

„Hm", brummte Ron missmutig und starrte eifersüchtig zu Luna, die Neville gerade Kürbissaft nachschenkte. „Jetzt gießt sie ihm sogar Kürbissaft ein. Und da, siehst du das?"

Harry schaute – ebenso wie Hermine – zu dem Tisch, an dem Dumbledore, Neville, Luna und noch zwei Mädchen saßen. Dass Dumbledore nicht mit am Lehrertisch sondern an einem normalen Schülertisch sah, erstaunte Harry nicht. Es passte zu dem Direktor, sich um hilfsbedürftige Schüler zu kümmern. Und Luna war ganz sicher so ein Fall. „Ich find´s gut", sagte er. „Luna braucht jemanden wie ihn."

Rumms, knallte das Glas Kürbissaft auf den Tisch und verspritze in orangegoldenen Tropfen großzügig seinen Inhalt. „Ich hasse dich!", fügte Ron noch hinzu, bevor er polternd davon stapfte.

Hermine verbiss sich mühsam das Lachen, das in ihrer Kehle lauerte. Sie wusste nicht, worüber sie mehr amüsiert sein sollte; den eifersüchtigen Ron oder über Harry, dem erst jetzt die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht trat, dass Ron keinesfalls den Schulleiter gemeint hatte.

Nach einigen Sekunden spürte sie seinen anklagenden Blick auf sich ruhen und brachte ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle. „Sorry, aber das war wirklich…", sie prustete unterdrückt und tat so, als kratze sie sich an der Nase, um dann in ihre hohle Hand zu kichern.

„Ja, ich find´s auch unglaublich komisch", sagte Harry wütend, während er ebenfalls aufstand und den Ausgang ansteuerte.

Ron hinterher, wie Hermine annahm. Sie wischte sich eine kleine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel und blinzelte zu dem Tisch hinüber, der der Auslöser der ganzen Situation gewesen war. Dort hatte niemand etwas von Rons und Harrys Abgang mitbekommen, wie es schien. Luna, die Neville gerade mit einem Stück Zimtschnecke fütterte, sowieso nicht. Und falls Dumbledore etwas gesehen hatte, so ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab um die Pfütze Kürbissaft verschwinden zu lassen und aß ruhig weiter. Ron würde sich schon wieder einkriegen. Und was Luna anging, so hatte die momentan sicher was ganz anderes im Kopf als eine mögliche Beziehung.

Zumindest sah es auch am nächsten Tag nicht so aus, als hegte Luna in Bezug auf Neville irgendwelche romantischen Gedanken. Umgekehrt war sich Hermine da weniger sicher. Jedes mal, wenn Luna in seine Nähe kam, röteten sich Nevilles Wangen. Und als sie ihn mit einer Hand zurück schob, um die Gruppe Erstklässler, die konzentriert ihre Schulbücher vor sich schweben ließen, vorbei zu lassen, lief sein Gesicht tiefrot an.

Luna schien das nicht aufzufallen, sie plapperte weiter über irgendeine alte Zauberin, von der sie gerade gelesen hatte und deren Verglasungszauber sie ganz offensichtlich schwer beeindruckt hatte.

Hermine dagegen merkte schon, was da vor sich ging und war froh, dass Ron – zusammen mit Harry, der ihm selbstlos half – in den Gewächshäusern Kakteen umtopfte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Luna einen Tipp geben sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Neville war ein zwar sehr gutmütiger, aber ausgesprochen unsicherer Junge, der ähnlich wie Luna, das Pech geradezu magnetisch anzog. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass er so bald von sich aus einen Schritt auf Luna zu traute.

Ron lief mit einer verdrossenen Miene herum, ignorierte Hermine beim Abendessen auch am folgenden Tag noch und ging ihr aus dem Weg. Einzig Harry ließ er an sich heran und der erklärte Hermine dann, dass sie bitte Verständnis haben solle. Zum Antworten kam sie jedoch gar nicht, da Harry schon wieder davon spurtete, Ron hinterher.

Seit dem Abend mit Dumbledore am Tisch und Rons schwungvollem Abgang wirkte Luna gelöster und fröhlicher. Der Schulleiter hatte sie noch einen weiteren Nachmittag zu sich gerufen und mit Fawkes spielen lassen, der sich – nach Dumbledores Aussage – schrecklich langweilte, da er, Dumbledore, doch stets so viel zu tun habe.

Natürlich hatte Luna es nur zu gern übernommen, mit dem Phönix zu spielen. Diese Ehre war bisher noch keinem anderen Schüler zuteil geworden und hob Lunas Ansehen bei etlichen ihrer Hauskameraden.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lief überraschend unspektakulär ab. Professor Tranxabelt war weder übermäßig streng noch besonders großzügig. Sie zog Goyle 15 Hauspunkte ab, als er trotz Ermahnung nicht aufpasste und statt den Abwehrzauber einen Konfettifluch aussprach. Sie redete nicht mehr als nötig und wirkte auch nach einer Woche noch sehr steif und unnahbar.

Kam ihr ein Schüler zu nah, sah sie ihn mit ihrem kalten dunklen Blick an, so dass er mit einer Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken rasch verschwand. Doch wirklichen Grund zur Beschwerde lieferte sie nicht.

Hermine hätte sich wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken um die neue Lehrerin gemacht, wenn nicht etwas passiert wäre, dass sie zutiefst erschreckte. Nach der Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schlenderte sie zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern über den Flur, als gerade Neville und Luna aus der anderen Richtung kamen.

Neville lief vor Luna davon oder eher gesagt ließ sich von ihr jagen, denn unglücklich wirkte er dabei keineswegs. Sie lachte fröhlich und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über ihrem Kopf, jedoch ohne ihn zu benutzen. Hermine fürchtete um eine weitere Szene von Ron und sah sich ängstlich nach ihm um.

Tatsächlich stand er mit geballten Fäusten neben Harry, der sicherheitshalber eine Hand um den Ellbogen seines besten Freundes schloss. Rons Lippen waren zu einem waagerechten Strich zusammen gepresst und jeder Muskel seines Körpers angespannt.

Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Neville am liebsten auf der Stelle in eine Kröte verwandelt hätte. Oder ihm wenigstens auf die Nase geschlagen. Da genau in diesem Moment Professor Tranxabelt aus dem Klassenzimmer trat, hoffte sie um seinetwillen, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellte. Oder zumindest damit wartete, bis Tranxabelt vorbei war.

Neville, der den Kopf zu Luna gedreht, immer noch rannte, bemerkte weder Ron noch die Lehrerin. Da er nicht richtig schaute, wohin er lief, prallte er im nächsten Moment genau auf Tranxabelt und ging mit ihr zu Boden.

Hermine hörte das reißen von Stoff und sah, dass Nevilles Zauberstab das Kleid von der Schulter und den Arm hinunter aufgerissen hatte. Noch ehe jemand anders reagieren konnte, hechtete sie vor zu den am Boden liegenden. Um sie herum herrschte atemlose Stille. Niemand bewegte sich, nicht mal ein Flüstern war zu hören.

Mit hochrotem Kopf krabbelte Neville von dem mageren Körper seiner Lehrerin. Hilfe suchend starrte er zu Hermine hoch, die ihn jedoch nicht beachtete. Tranxabelt hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. „Professor?"

Die Lehrerin schlug mit flatternden Lidern die Augen auf und ließ ihren Blick so um die Umstehenden gleiten, als müsse sie sich erst daran erinnern, wo sie war. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete sie sich auf.

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen lassen?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Neville hatte sie in vollem Lauf erwischt und der Boden war hart. Außerdem wirkte sie durch ihre magere Figur ohnehin schon sehr zerbrechlich.

„Nein." Schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch ihr Haar. Bei dem Sturz hatte der Knoten sich gelöst, so dass es ihr nun glatt und glänzend um die Schulter und einen ganzes Stück den Rücken hinunter floss.

Prüfend glitt Hermines Blick über die schmalen Schultern. Das Kleid bedeckte zwar noch ihre Brüste, doch darüber zeichneten sich weiß und knochig ihre Schlüsselbeine ab. Der linke Ärmel war komplett aufgerissen und eine dünne rote Schramme lief von der Schulter ihren Arm hinab.

Doch das war es nicht, was Hermines Blick im nächsten Moment fesselte und ihr diesen eisigen Schrecken versetzte, als hätte jemand ihr einen Kübel mit Eiswürfeln in den Nacken gekippt.

Auf Tranxabelts linkem Unterarm war ein Totenkopf zu erkennen, aus dessen geöffneten Mund eine züngelnde Schlange kroch.


	62. Chapter 62

Gipsy: Dumbledore gibt doch gern jemandem eine Chance. Und Todesser heißt ja nicht gleich böse. Oder vielleicht doch…?

Sandy: Bei dem Handlungsstrang um Ron, Luna, Harry und Neville wird es auch noch turbulenter.

Tatze81: Was das bedeutet ist doch eigentlich klar; die Dame hat ne bewegte Vergangenheit.

ebony-zoot: Kollegin ist sie ja auch so, da sie ja auch Lehrerin in Hogwarts ist. Alles weitere… nun das verrate ich nicht.

Legosteinchen: Na, das ist doch klar, zu wem Minchen da läuft.

Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Hermine auf das Todessersymbol, das sich deutlich von der hellen Haut abzeichnete. Um sie herum erwachten die Schüler aus ihrem Schockzustand. Neville war noch eine Nuance dunkelroter geworden und schnappte mit offenem Mund nach Luft. Parvati und Lavender liefen auf die Lehrerin zu, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen.

Doch Tranxabelt schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, raffte ihr Kleid zusammen, so dass der linke Arm ebenso verdeckt wurde wie das entblößte Dekollete und erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. Nur für einen winzigen Moment überlief sie ein Zittern, so, als verweigerten ihre Beine ihr den Dienst.

Sie reckte sich, den Rücken stockgerade und den Kopf hoch. Offen reichte ihr dunkles Haar ihr bis zur Taille und wenn sie nun nicht wieder ihre harte, verkniffene Miene aufgesetzt hätte, wäre sie fast hübsch gewesen.

Parvati und Lavender waren zurück gewichen, die anderen trauten sich gar nicht erst näher heran. Hermine erschien es, als umgebe Tranxabelt eine Aura des Undurchdringbaren. Nicht sichtbar, aber sie glaubte fest, dass, wenn jemand nun versuchen würde, die magere Lehrerin zu berühren, er oder sie gegen eben jene Wand prallte, die Tranxabelt scheinbar aus eigener Kraft um sich herum errichtet hatte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schritt sie mit hoch erhobenem Haupte an den Schülern vorbei. Das Klacken ihrer hohen Absätze hallte laut in der angespannten Stille wieder. Hermine starrte ihr nach und spürte, dass sie immer noch Gänsehaut auf den Armen hatte.

Das Gesehene ließ sie nicht los. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum tauchte immer wieder die Schlange im Totenschädel vor Hermines Augen auf. Zischelnd, als würde sie sie verspotten, während der körperlose Schädel sie aus seinen toten Augenhöhlen anstarrte. Fast glaubte sie das heisere Geräusch zu hören, eine Unheil verkündende Melodie von Tod und Schrecken.

Als ein Erstklässler an ihr vorbei rannte und sie den Windhauch, den er dabei verursachte, auf ihren Wangen spürte, hätte sie fast aufgeschrieen. Tief durchatmend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Wieder tauchte das Zeichen vor ihren Lidern auf, als hätte es sich in ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, das Bild zu verdrängen. In ihren Ohren konnte sie ihr eigenes Blut rauschen hören.

Tranxabelt war also eine Todesserin, nun ja, wirklich überraschen sollte sie das wohl nicht; zum einen kam sie von Durmstrang zum anderen unterrichtete sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, ein Fach, das zwangsläufig Kenntnisse über schwarze Magie erforderte. Und dass sie darin wohl bewandert war, hatten bereits die wenigen Unterrichtsstunden gezeigt.

Und nicht alle Todesser waren automatisch böse. Auch Severus trug jenes Zeichen an seinem linken Unterarm. Und vielleicht würde er etwas wissen, dass dieses seltsame Gefühl, das sie in Tranxabelts Gegenwart vorhin verspürt hatte, erklärete.

Ohne zu zögern lief Hermine in die Kerker hinab und klopfte an Snapes Bürotür. Nervös trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und hoffte, dass er allein war. Mit angehaltenem Atem schielte sie zur Decke hoch und drehte sich einmal rasch im Kreis, doch von Dorian Thaderhus war nichts zu sehen.

Kaum glitt die Tür knarzend auf, huschte sie hinein, sah sich rasch um und atmete erleichtert auf, dass niemand außer ihm selbst in seinem Büro war. Leichter Kräuterduft strömte ihr entgegen und hüllte sie wie eine kuschelige Decke ein. Es war in den Kerkern ein paar Grad kälter als oben im Schloss, dennoch vermittelte der Raum ihr Geborgenheit und ein wohliges, nur allzu willkommenes Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit.

Bei ihrem Eintreten war Severus aufgestanden und trat nun auf sie zu, um seine Hände an ihre Schultern zu legen und sie prüfend zu mustern. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie gerade etwas ganz Schreckliches gesehen. An ihrem Hals konnte er das rasche Schlagen ihres Pulses erkennen und die braunen Augen waren geweitet. „Was ist passiert?"

„Tranxabelt ist eine Todesserin", platzte sie ohne Vorrede hinaus.

Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Woher weißt du das?"

Hastig sprudelte Hermine hervor, was sie gesehen hatte. Severus hörte ruhig und ohne sie zu unterbrechen zu. Seine Hände ließ er an ihren Schultern liegen; eine wunderbar beruhigende und Zuversicht spendende Berührung.

Erst, als sie endete, legte er einen Arm um sie und geleitete sie so zur Couch. Hermine blickte ihn fragend an und er verstand, dass sie eine Erklärung von ihm erwartete. „Tranxabelt kommt von Durmstrang. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es nicht so sehr überraschend, dass sie das dunkle Mal trägt."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er ebenso schockiert über diese Enthüllung war, wie sie selbst. Und sofort zu Tranxabelt laufen würde, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. „Meinst du, Dumbledore weiß davon?"

„Erwähnt hat er es zumindest nicht. Aber selbst wenn er es weiß, wieso ist das für dich so schockierend? Ich trage es doch auch." Er zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch, so dass Hermine die Schlange und den bleichen Totenschädel sehen konnte. Sie hatte diese Stelle oft schon berührt. Und wenn er sie in seine Arme schloss, lag die Schlange an ihrer Schulter.

Doch seine Tätowierung hatte sie nie als bedrohlich empfunden. Und nie etwas vergleichbares wie vorhin bei Tranxabelt gespürt. Wenn Severus sie in seine Arme schloss, vergaß sie völlig, dass er das dunkle Mal trug. „Ich kann dir nicht erklären warum. Aber vorhin… Als ich das Zeichen sah, da überlief mich eine Gänsehaut. Und ich hatte plötzlich ein ganz komisches Gefühl. So, als ob etwas Schreckliches passieren würde."

Sein Blick wurde besorgter. „Du hast etwas von ihr empfangen?"

„Nicht so wie bei dir, nein. Keine Worte oder Bilder. Es war mehr … ein Gefühl eben." Sie wünschte ihm deutlicher erklären zu können, was sie meinte. Doch im Grunde wusste sie selbst ja nicht mal, was genau sie da empfunden hatte.

„Nun, wenn sie Todesserin war – oder noch ist – ist ein solches Gefühl nicht erstaunlich. Haben es noch andere gespürt?"

„Neville war sehr erschrocken, aber ich glaube, das lag eher daran, dass er sie umgerannt hat. Und außer mir hat niemand sonst das Mal gesehen. Sie hat es sofort verdeckt." Die anderen Schüler hatten nicht nah genug an ihr dran gestanden und Neville war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen verlegen zu sein und dunkelrot zu werden.

„Na ja, das ist aus mehreren Gründen logisch; zum einen wirkt das Zeichen an sich schon erschreckend, zum anderen ist das etwas, das niemanden etwas angeht. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass jemand meine Tätowierung sieht – auch, wenn viele in Hogwarts wissen, dass ich sie trage."

„Was meinst du, soll ich Dumbledore davon erzählen?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort. Hermines Blick ruhte fragend und gespannt auf seinem Gesicht. „Und was meinst du würde er dann unternehmen?", fragte er schließlich.

Das brachte sie ein wenig aus ihrem ohnehin wackligen Konzept. „Was weiß ich, vielleicht überprüfen, was sie so gemacht hat in den letzten Jahren."

„Das hat er sicher auch so schon", erklärte Severus. „Dumbledore ist sehr gewissenhaft, was seine Lehrer angeht."

Nun war es an Hermine, skeptisch eine Braue hochzuziehen. „Und was war mit Mad Eye Moody, alias Barty Crouch? Da hat er auch nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht der ist, für den er sich ausgibt."

„Du meinst also Tranxabelt ist in Wirklichkeit jemand ganz anderer?"

„Wäre doch immerhin möglich oder?" Sie hoffte, dass Snape nicht eine Theorie von ihr hören wollte, wer Tranxabelt sein könnte, wenn sie nicht die war, für die sie sich ausgab.

„Möglich ist alles. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall mal näher in Augenschein nehmen."

„Hast du bei ihr denn nichts gespürt?"

„Hermine, ich schirme mich normalerweise ab. Dass du manchmal etwas von mir spüren kannst, liegt einzig daran, dass ich es zulasse, indem ich die mentalen Schranken senke."

„Aber ich spüre von anderen sonst nichts – auch von dir nur in diesen seltenen Momenten." Sie wurde leicht rot bei diesen Worten; bis auf das eine Mal im Wald war es nur geschehen, wenn sie sich liebten.

„Ja, eben weil sich Zauberer und Hexen, die über diese Fähigkeiten verfügen, normalerweise abschirmen. Die geballte Ladung Emotionen und Gedankenfetzen würde sie ansonsten geradezu überrollen."

„Und wenn du versuchst, mal was von ihr zu spüren? Wenn niemand sonst dabei ist, meine ich."

„Ich werde das kaum können; sie ist Todesserin oder war es zumindest mal. Sie hat garantiert eine Ausbildung erhalten, die es ihr erlaubt, solche mentalen Sondierungen zu blocken."

„Und die kannst du nicht durchdringen?"

Seine dunklen Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment wirkte er schockiert. „Hermine, so etwas ist strengstens verboten. Das käme einer Vergewaltigung des Geistes gleich. Und kann sogar zu schweren Schäden führen."

Dass es so gravierend sein würde, hatte Hermine sich nicht vorgestellt. „Ich dachte, das würde funktionieren, ohne, dass sie das merkt."

„Nein. Selbst eine nicht in diesen Techniken geschulte Person würde das merken." Er spürte, wie sehr die neue Lehrerin und vor allem das Zeichen auf ihrem Arm, sie beschäftigten. „Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, sie näher in Augenschein zu nehmen."

„Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich nichts und ich bilde mir da nur irgendwas ein", murmelte Hermine. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ihm nichts zu erzählen. Doch andererseits, wenn sie Recht hatte… Dann würde Schweigen tödlich sein und sie sich niemals verziehen, nichts gesagt zu haben.

Severus spürte ihren inneren Konflikt. „Wie auch immer, sie im Auge zu behalten schadet nicht. Übrigens wirken Todesser – egal ob nun ehemalige oder aktive – öfter so auf besonders empfindsame Personen."

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine und lehnte sich an ihn. Nach den aufregenden Geschehnissen vor dem Klassenzimmer tat es gut, eine solche Stütze zu haben.


	63. Chapter 63

Sandy: Da war ja ziemlich viel Trubel, da hat keiner auf ihren Arm geachtet.

therealjareth: Klar gibt´s noch Trubel, das ist doch logisch.

ebony-zoot: Und, was glaubst Du? Ist sie ehemalig oder doch nicht?

Tatze81: Ganz viel kommt da noch auf Euch zu.

Lange konnte Hermine nicht bleiben, doch die kurze Zeit bei Severus wirkte wie eine Energiequelle auf sie. Sie fühlte sich gestärkt und ruhiger, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte.

Dort tuschelte Lavender mit Parvati und beide trugen sehr ernste, wichtige Mienen. Eine Gruppe Erstklässler spielte am Tisch mit Karten, die ihre Bilder veränderten und mehrere Jungen feilschten und tauschten eifrig Schokofroschkarten. Harry und Ron konnte sie – ebenso wie Neville – nirgends entdecken.

Hermine nahm sich ein Buch und versuchte zu lesen. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, denn wieder schlich sich das dunkle Mal in ihren Kopf. Nicht mehr ganz so Furcht erregend zwar wie vor ihrem Besuch bei Severus, doch sehr präsent und eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachend, so das sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit verstohlen über ihre Arme rieb.

Den Vorfall mit Tranxabelt erwähnten die anderen Schüler gar nicht. Sie waren daran gewöhnt, dass Neville in solche Situationen schlidderte. Das einzige, was Hermine an Bemerkungen diesbezüglich zu Ohren kam, war wie ein Drittklässler mit erwachsen tuendem Blick sagte, dass Tranxabelt mit ein paar Pfund mehr auf den Rippen gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehen würde.

Ron wirkte seltsam zufrieden, als er schließlich zusammen mit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Hermine führte das auf Nevilles Auftritt zurück; hatte der sich doch vor Luna ganz schön blamiert.

Und tatsächlich hielt Rons gute Laune an. Er sagte Hermine am nächsten Morgen sogar hallo, als er sie in der großen Halle sah. Keine Anklage und kein Ärger stand mehr in seinem Gesicht.

Überrascht erwiderte sie den Gruß und sah Harry erleichtertes Aufatmen dabei. Natürlich, er hatte quasi zwischen zwei Stühlen gesessen, da Ron sein bester Freund und Hermine seine beste Freundin war. Daran, wie unangenehm diese Situation für ihn gewesen sein musste, hatte sie bei all dem Trubel und dem Gedanken- und Gefühlswirrwarr um Schlangen, Totenköpfe und einen attraktiven Tränkemeister gar nicht gedacht.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir nachher gemeinsam was unternehmen?", schlug Harry vor, während er mit großem Appetit in seinen Marmeladentoast biss.

„Oh ja." Rons Augen leuchteten und er schaufelte sich seinen Teller voll. „Luna kann doch auch mit, oder?"

Harry sah Hermine an, die verstand, dass die Entscheidung wohl bei ihr lag. „Ja sicher, wenn sie will." Zwar wirkte Luna dank Dumbledore und Fawkes nun fröhlicher und aktiver, doch ob sie ausgerechnet mit Ron etwas unternehmen wollte, bezweifelte Hermine.

„Ich frag sie jedenfalls", meinte Ron. „Oder nein, besser du, Harry. Bei dir sagt sie bestimmt nicht nein."

„Okay." Harry reckte den Kopf und als er Luna ein Stück abseits von zwei Ravenclawmädchen entdeckte, stand er auf und lief zu ihr hinüber. Er war zu weit weg, als das Hermine und Ron, die mit gespannten Gesichtern die Szene verfolgten, hören konnten, was er sagte, doch Luna lächelte ihn an, nickte und ihre Lippen bewegten sich.

Ron beugte sich ein Stück über den Tisch, um Hermine etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sein linker Ärmel streifte dabei den Porridgeberg auf seinem Teller, doch das merkte er gar nicht. „Du, wenn Luna mitkommt und wenn wir dann zusammen sind, also, wenn das so klappt, ja, dann wäre das ganz toll, wenn du mit Harry verschwinden könntest. Irgendwann, meine ich. Damit Luna und ich allein sind."

„Das hab ich schon verstanden", erklärte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um seinen Ärmel von den Haferschleimspuren zu befreien.

„Und?"

„Was und?", fragte sie zurück, während sie ihren Zauberstab nun dazu benutzte, Orangenmarmelade auf ihren eigenen Toast streichen zu lassen.

„Wirst du das machen? Mit Harry verschwinden, meine ich."

„Wenn Luna es recht ist, mit dir alleine zu sein, ja."

Ron starrte sie groß an und brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Auf die Möglichkeit, dass Luna nicht von der Aussicht begeistert sein könnte, mit ihm allein zu sein, war er offensichtlich noch gar nicht gekommen. „Äh … könntest du sie wohl dazu überreden?"

„Ausgeschlossen", erklärte Hermine mit strenger Stimme. „Wenn sie nicht freiwillig bei dir bleiben will, werde ich ganz sicher nicht versuchen, sie von etwas zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht möchte."

Die Ankunft der Posteulen unterband weitere Diskussionen. Ein Zweitklässler hatte einen Heuler geschickt bekommen und alle rund um ihn herum steckten sich die Finger in die Ohren.

Harry kehrte zu ihnen zurück und lächelte beruhigend auf Ron herab, dem die Fragezeichen fast sichtbar in den grünblauen Augen standen. „Sie kommt mit."

„Echt? Und du hast ihr auch gesagt, dass ich dabei bin?", fragte Ron und hing erneut im Haferbrei. Hermine verzichtete darauf, ihn fort zu zaubern; wahrscheinlich würde er bis zum Ende des Frühstücks noch öfter welchen abbekommen.

„Ja, hab ich und sie freut sich drauf."

Ron atmete erleichtert aus und nahm einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft. Sein Gesicht strahlte wie die Sonne an einem Frühlingstag und ließ seine zahlreichen Sommersprossen leuchten.

„Übrigens kommt Neville auch mit." Harry versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, da er ahnte, was diese Worte bei seinem besten Freund auslösten.

Doch Ron kam erst gar nicht zum Antworten, da er sich heftig an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckte. Hustend und mit den Armen auf und ab wedelnd – wobei er Haferbreispritzer verteilte – versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen.

Helfend klopfte Hermine ihm auf den Rücken. „Ganz ruhig, Ron."

Japsend schnappte er nach Luft. Seine Wangen glühten tiefrot, er pustete, keuchte und hustete. Ein paar andere Schüler starrten bereits neugierig zu ihm hinüber. Vergessen waren die eingetroffene Post und die daraus resultierenden Gesprächsthemen; das da sah schließlich viel interessanter aus.

„Ron?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Er schnappte lautstark nach Luft, hustete ein weiteres Mal und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Harry. „Wieso, Harry? Wieso lässt du das zu? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass…"

„He, nun komm mal wieder runter", ging Hermine leise zischend dazwischen; musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, was los war.

Ron sah sie anklagend an, als sei allein sie Schuld an seinem Desaster. Was er möglicherweise tatsächlich glaubte. „Wenn Neville dabei ist, wird Luna ganz sicher nicht mit mir allein sein wollen."

„Ach und ohne würde sie das wollen", meinte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron, Luna hat in den letzten Wochen echt viel durchgemacht. Lass uns doch lieber schön was gemeinsam unternehmen und Spaß zusammen haben."

„Hm", brummte er ohne große Begeisterung. „Was denn?"

Hermine sah zu Harry, der vage mit den Schultern zuckte. Raus durften sie nicht, bzw. nicht vom Schulgelände runter. Doch bei der nass-kalten Witterung war an Spaziergänge und Spiele im Freien ohnehin nicht zu denken. „Vielleicht fragen wir am besten Luna, was sie gern machen würde", schlug Hermine vor.

„Wenn du meinst…", murrte Ron.

„Ja", beschied Hermine und schaute böse eine blonde Drittklässlerin an, die neugierig zu ihnen hinüberglotzte und sich nun erschrocken ihrem eigenen Frühstück zuwandte.

Lustlos löffelte Ron seinen Haferbrei weiter, schwieg dabei aber. Mit Hermine zu diskutieren hatte nie Sinn; dabei zog er immer den Kürzeren.


	64. Chapter 64

Sandy: Sev als Held kannst Du demnächst erleben.

Unterdessen hatte Severus Snape ganz andere Sorgen. Professor Tranxabelt hielt sich auf Abstand, auch zu den anderen Lehrern. Selbst die so gesprächige Professor Sprout schaffte es nicht, zu ihr durchzudringen. Jeder Versuch einer Konversation wurde mit einem knappen Wort erstickt.

Snape sah zu ihr hinüber, sie saß zwar am Lehrertisch, jedoch ein gutes Stück von der ihr am nächsten sitzenden McGonagall entfernt. Mit kleinen Bissen knabberte sie an einer halben Scheibe Toast herum und nippte von Zeit zu Zeit an ihrem Tee.

Madam Pomfrey war entschlossen zu handeln. Schon seit Tagen hatte sie sich das angesehen und nun stand sie von ihrem Platz neben Dumbledore auf und ging zu Tranxabelt. „Darf ich?"

Gespannt beobachtete Snape Tranxabelts Reaktion. Fast erwartete er eine schroffe Bemerkung, die die Krankenschwester fortscheuchen würde oder zumindest diese Absicht hatte, denn abschrecken ließ sich Poppy nicht so leicht.

Die dunklen Augen glitten musternd über Madam Pomfreys schlanke Gestalt, die jedoch nicht darüber hinweg täuschte, welche Kraft in ihren Armen steckte. „Bitte", sagte Tranxabelt nach einem kurzen Moment und zog ihren Teller etwas näher zu sich, damit genug Platz war.

„Sie sollten mehr zu sich nehmen als nur das bisschen trockenen Toast. Oder ist Ihnen nicht gut?", erkundigte Poppy sich, ganz Heilerin. Tranxabelt war ja wirklich erschreckend abgemagert und erweckte in der Älteren den Wunsch, sie ein wenig zu bemuttern und aufzupäppeln.

„Danke der Nachfrage, doch mir geht es ausgezeichnet", sagte Grisella kühl und hob ein wenig die schmalen dunklen Brauen. Ihre Gesichtshaut spannte eng über den Knochen, was den Eindruck von Ausgezehrtheit noch verstärkte. So sahen normalerweise nur Menschen aus, die eine lange, schwere Krankheit hinter sich hatten. Auch die fahle Blässe ihrer Haut passte dazu.

Poppy verstand, dass ihr nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft stand, aber diese Zurückgezogenheit war einfach nicht gut. Zwar kannte sie ein ähnliches Verhalten von Snape, doch war der im Gegensatz zu der neuen Lehrerin ja geradezu unterhaltsam und gesprächig. „Machen die Schüler Ihnen zu schaffen? Ich weiß, ein paar von ihnen können wirklich sehr stressig sein."

„Ich habe Erfahrung mit schwierigen Situationen."

„Natürlich. Und Sie kommen ja von Durmstrang, darüber kursiert ja einiges an Geschichten", kicherte Poppy.

Grisella bedachte sie mit einem sehr missbilligenden Blick. „Möchten Sie sonst noch irgendetwas von mir wissen?"

Die Krankenschwester wurde wieder ernst. „Seien Sie doch nicht so steif. Übrigens war meine Bemerkung keinesfalls böse gemeint. Und Geschichten über Hogwarts könnte ich Ihnen auch viele erzählen. Sofern Sie das wünschen."

„Daran hege ich kein Interesse."

Mit so einer Antwort hatte Poppy bereits gerechnet. „Sie haben hier sehr nette Kollegen, doch Sie sondern sich ab, als ob Ihnen jemand etwas getan hätte."

„Ich lege keinen gesteigerten Wert auf Konversation", erklärte sie kühl.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie", fuhr Poppy unbeirrt fort. „Sie sehen nicht sehr gesund aus."

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir gut geht."

„Nun, ich bin für das Wohl aller Bewohner Hogwarts zuständig und daher würde ich Sie gern einmal untersuchen. Sie sind geradezu erschreckend mager und die Blässe in Ihrem Gesicht gefällt mir auch nicht."

Tranxabelt zuckte ein Stück zurück. Allein der Gedanke, die Heilerin aufzusuchen, schien ihr schon Unbehagen zu bereiten. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich vollständig gesund bin."

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen bitte dennoch einen Stärkungstrank empfehlen und einen, der den Appetit anregt. Sie essen ja wie ein Spatz." Poppy legte ihre Hand auf Tranxabelts Arm, die allein bei der Berührung schon zusammenfuhr. „Sie brauchen doch Kraft, um mit all den Schülern fertig zu werden."

„Ich bin stärker, als ich vielleicht aussehen mag." Streng blickte sie auf Poppys Hand.

Die Krankenschwester tätschelte ihr in einer mütterlichen Geste den Arm. „Nun sträuben Sie sich mal nicht so. Die Tränke schmecken gar nicht mal schlecht."

Aufmerksam hatte Snape das Geschehen verfolgt. Das Tranxabelt nicht zu einer Untersuchung wollte, lag auf der Hand; Poppy würde dabei unweigerlich ihre Tätowierung bemerken. Er beschloss, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Wenn Tranxabelt wirklich eine Gefahr war, konnten sie so effizienter handeln. War sie nur eine harmlose ehemalige Todesserin, würde es auch nicht schaden, mit Dumbledore über sie zu sprechen.

Er gab dem Direktor ein von den anderen unbemerktes Zeichen. Dumbledore verstand sofort, erhob sich und ging zum Ausgang. Snape folgte ihm zwei Minuten später.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, während er Snape vor sich in sein Büro treten ließ. Fawkes rief ihnen einen krächzenden Gruß entgegen.

„Es geht um Professor Tranxabelt", begann Snape und überlegte, wie er taktvoll und gleichzeitig ohne Hermine mit hinein zu ziehen, auf den Punkt kommen konnte. „Sie stammt von Durmstrang und Sie wissen ja, was man sich über jene Schule erzählt…"

„Ah, du fürchtest, dass sie eine Todesserin ist." Gemütlich schlenderte Dumbledore zu einem Sessel und deutete Snape mit einer Handbewegung ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Er wäre lieber stehen geblieben, doch zu stehen, während Dumbledore saß, würde in diesem Fall eher so wirken, als hätte er es eilig, aus dem Büro zu kommen. „Nun, zumindest liegt das doch im Bereich des Möglichen."

„Das will ich ja auch gar nicht abstreiten", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig und hielt Fawkes seinen Arm hin. Der Phönix trippelte bis zu seiner Schulter hoch.

„Was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen, Direktor?"

Nachdenklich kraulte Dumbledore seinen Vogel unterm Schnabel. „Ich werde Professor Tranxabelt natürlich im Auge behalten. Doch ich kann ohne triftige Gründe keine umfassende Untersuchung ihrer Vergangenheit veranlassen. Bisher gab es übrigens keinerlei Beschwerden über sie."

„Und wenn sie wirklich eine Todesserin ist?"

„Du meinst, sie will Hogwarts unterwandern und für Lord Voldemorts Truppen die Tore öffnen?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist ausgeschlossen. Sie ist eine einzelne Person, selbst wenn sie in Voldemorts Diensten stehen würde, könnte sie nicht gegen eine solch mächtige Gemeinschaft wie die Hexen und Zauberer von Hogwarts angehen."

Seine Sorglosigkeit gefiel Snape ganz und gar nicht. „Sie wäre nicht die erste, die das versuchen würde…"

„Und wie vielen gelang es bisher?" Dumbledore lächelte und beugte sich vor, um Snape ebenso den Arm zu tätscheln, wie es Poppy vorhin bei Tranxabelt getan hatte. „Du solltest nicht immer so misstrauisch sein, mein Junge."

„Lieber misstrauisch als tot", brummte Snape.

„Ach Severus." Dumbledore schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. „Bei allem, was du schon gesehen und erlebt hast, ist dein Misstrauen zwar kein Wunder, doch ein klein wenig mehr Entgegenkommen könnte nicht schaden."

„Ich soll dieser Tranxabelt Entgegenkommen zeigen?"

„Warum denn nicht? Sie ist eine allein stehende Frau und dir könnte ein wenig weibliche Gesellschaft nicht schaden."

Snape klappte der Mund auf und erfolglos versuchte er sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Sie wollen mich … verkuppeln?"

Dumbledore gluckste vor Lachen. „Oh Severus, nicht doch. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass dir nichts daran liegt, eine Frau für längere Zeit an deiner Seite zu haben. Aber das auch nur, weil du die Richtige noch nicht gefunden hast."

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass Grisella Tranxabelt nicht die Richtige ist", war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.

„Das mag sein, jedoch könntest du dennoch etwas freundlicher zu ihr sein. Und vielleicht findest du dann auch mehr über ihre Vergangenheit heraus." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Severus begriff die Tragweite von Dumbledores Plan. Der Direktor hatte keineswegs vor ihn mit der neuen Lehrerin zu verkuppeln, sondern zeigte ihm viel eher eine Möglichkeit auf, wie an Antworten zu kommen war. Also war Dumbledore wohl auch misstrauisch gegenüber Professor Tranxabelt.


	65. Chapter 65

Sandy: Da kommen noch ein paar schöne Kapitel

therealjareth: Ja, da ist Dumbledore wirklich recht leichtgläubig.

ebony-zoot: Na, mal schauen, ob Du mit Deinem Gefühl richtig liegst.

all: Ab Kapitel 67 werde ich das Rating hoch setzen, da es auf T-Rating ab da wirklich nicht mehr tragbar ist. Kapitel 37 war ja schon ganz hart an der Grenze, was als T noch durchgeht.

Dumbledores Worte gingen Severus nicht aus dem Kopf. Es widerstrebte ihm ganz einwandfrei, Grisella Tranxabelt Avancen zu machen. Auch war er nicht sicher, dass sie überhaupt darauf reagieren würde. Nun ja, die anderen Männer in Hogwarts waren ganz sicher nicht dazu geeignet, romantische Wünsche in ihr zu wecken.

Gegen Mittag suchte Madam Pomfrey ihn in seinen Räumen auf und bat ihn, einen Stärkungstrank für Tranxabelt zu mischen. „Sie macht mir wirklich Sorgen", bemerkte sie.

„Ach ja?" Snape hob eine Braue und drehte sich vom Regal weg zu ihr um. Die Zutaten, die er brauchte, waren alle vorrätig.

„Sie ist dünn wie ein Besenstil und sieht aus, als hätte sie eine schwere Zeit hinter sich."

„Sie kommt von Durmstrang", sagte Snape, als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man die Lehrkörper dort hungern lässt", bemerkte Poppy trocken.

Severus unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Natürlich ließ man in Durmstrang niemanden hungern. Und das Tranxabelt so dürre war, konnte etliche Ursachen haben. Vielleicht war sie lange krank gewesen oder hatte kürzlich einen familiären Verlust erlitten, der ihr nahe ging. Oder sie trank; unwillkürlich dachte er an Trelawney, die nicht sehr viel mehr als Tranxabelt auf den Rippen hatte.

Nein, letzteres konnte er ausschließen; Tranxabelts dunkle Augen waren hart und klar, nicht der verklärte Ausdruck einer Alkoholikerin war darin zu finden. Möglicherweise war sie ähnlich wie er selbst einfach nur von Natur aus so überschlank. Dennoch würden ihr die Tränke nicht schaden. „Möchten Sie ihr selbst die Tränke geben oder soll ich das übernehmen?"

„Wenn Sie Zeit dazu hätten, wäre das sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

„Ich werde es einrichten können." Er nahm ein Bündel getrockneten Rosmarin aus dem Regal und ein Glas, in dem sich die Blütenknospen einer sehr seltenen Pflanze befanden.

Einen Moment lang ruhte Poppys Blick auf seinem Rücken und sie überlegte, ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte. Snape war – wie immer – nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen. Nein, es war alles besprochen.

Snape hörte, wie die leisen Schritte sich entfernten. Er rührte den Trank an und überlegte, ob er etwas hinzufügen sollte, das den Geschmack verbesserte. So war das Gebräu zwar durchaus auch trinkbar, doch nicht unbedingt ein kulinarischer Hochgenuss. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr von dem Honig, den er bereits zugefügt hatte?

Allerdings erweckte Tranxabelt nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie an einem mit Honig oder Süßholz verfeinerten Getränk Freude hatte. Ihr schien egal zu sein, was sie zu sich nahm. Andererseits würde mehr Honig die Wirkung noch verstärken und das war es, was Poppy wollte, daher rührte er einen weiteren Löffel dazu.

Süßlicher Blütenduft stieg auf und veranlasste ihn, kurz die Nase zu rümpfen. Er hielt den Trank vor die Lichtquelle einer der Talglampen. Ja, er war fertig, nicht zu dünnflüssig und nicht zu dick und gut vermischt.

Er ging hoch zu den Lehrerräumen und klopfte an Tranxabelts Tür.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie öffnete. Ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch ihr Blick war wachsam und misstrauisch. „Professor, was gibt es?"

„Madam Pomfrey bat mich, das für Sie zu brauen." Er hielt ihr die durchsichtige Flasche hin, in die er den Trank abgefüllt hatte. Er hatte eine satt violette Färbung.

„Ich sagte ihr bereits, dass ich nichts dergleichen benötige." Sie blieb im Türahmen stehen und zeigte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn herein zu bitten.

„Oh, Sie kennen die gute alte Poppy noch nicht richtig; mit einem nein lässt sie sich nie abspeisen." Er linste über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Raum. Das, was er sehen konnte, wirkte sehr spartanisch. Sie schien nichts an der Einrichtung verändert zu haben.

Grisella starrte auf die Flasche und nahm sie dann, allerdings so, das sie seine Finger dabei nicht berührte. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich dieses Zeug jetzt trinke?"

„Nicht ich erwarte das, sondern Madam Pomfrey", erwiderte Snape.

Sie schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, entkorkte dann die Flasche und schnupperte daran. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es ihr sehr widerstrebte, doch ohne weiteren Protest leerte sie die Flasche in einem Zug. „Zufrieden?"

„Madam Pomfrey wird sicher zufrieden sein."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Snape war entschlossen, sich nicht so leicht abspeisen zu lassen. „Eigentlich wollte ich das gerade Sie fragen. Sie sind schließlich neu in Hogwarts und ich bin bereits seit vielen Jahren hier und kenne die Schüler sehr gut. Ich könnte Ihnen viel erzählen…"

„Ich bevorzuge es, meine eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen", erwiderte sie kühl.

„Da möchte ich Ihnen auch gar nicht dreinreden, doch wäre es nicht nett, sich ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen?"

Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich eine Spur. „Versuchen Sie gerade, mit mir zu flirten, Professor."

Er bewegte vage eine Hand und unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln. Auch wenn er sie nicht mochte und keinen Wert darauf legte, sie näher kennen zu lernen; sie war nicht dumm, das musste er ihr lassen. „Haben Sie denn diesen Eindruck?"

Für einen winzigen Moment war sie durch seine schlagfertige Antwort aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ihre schmale Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht, um sich eine imaginäre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen und damit Zeit zum Überlegen zu schinden. „Da ich keinen Wert auf eine gemütliche Plauderei lege, wäre es wohl besser, wenn Sie jetzt gingen."

„Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt plaudern", erwiderte Snape mit samtiger Stimme und stellte zufrieden fest, dass seine Worte Tranxabelt nicht kalt ließen.

Sie schluckte trocken. Snape spürte, wie ihre Beherrschung zusammen mit der mentalen Barriere ins Wanken geriet. Er konzentrierte sich, doch alles, was er von ihr empfing, war die harte Mauer, die Todesser, Auroren und Legilimenten lernten um sich zu errichten. Ein Selbstschutz, dringend nötig in der Gesellschaft, in der sie sich bewegten. Kein Auror würde ohne diese Technik lange überleben.

„Es gibt so viele Arten, sich die Zeit zu versüßen", fuhr er fort, die Stimme leicht rau und den Oberkörper eine Spur zu ihr hingeneigt.

Ein Hauch Röte erschien auf den blassen Wangen Tranxabelts und sie richtete sich noch etwas gerader auf. „Ich denke, wir haben alles geklärt. Und richten Sie Madam Pomfrey aus, dass ich ihre Fürsorge zwar zu schätzen weiß, es jedoch unnötig ist, dass sie auch noch Sie bemüht, Tränke für mich anzurühren."

„Oh nicht doch, das war doch keine Mühe", fuhr Snape in der gleichen, hocherotischen Stimmlage fort. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser Tonfall in Frauen den Wunsch weckte, ihm auf der Stelle die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Auch Grisella kam nicht umhin, diese Wirkung zu spüren, die einem Blitz gleich in ihre schmalen Hüften schoss und dort etwas anklingen ließ, das sie schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. An ihrem Hals war das rasche Schlagen ihres Pulses zu erkennen. „Kein Interesse", brachte sie leise keuchend hervor, trat in ihre Räume und schlug die Tür zu.

Snape wettete, dass sie in diesem Moment mit rasendem Herzen an die Tür gelehnt stand und ein nicht geringer Teil von ihr bedauerte, ihn nicht hereingebeten zu haben.

Zufrieden kehrte er in die Kerker zurück. Doch nein, wirklich zufrieden konnte er nicht sein; er hatte nichts weiter über sie erfahren, als dass sie schon lange nicht mehr in den Armen eines Mannes gelegen hatte, der sie wirklich begehrte und es verstand, sie glücklich zu machen.

Trotz des emotionalen Aufwallens, das er in ihr verursacht hatte, hatte sie doch die mentale Barriere mühelos aufrechterhalten können. Also war sie einst sehr gut ausgebildet worden oder hatte zumindest gelernt, einen solchen Schutzwall um sich herum zu errichten.

Nachdenklich goss er sich eine Tasse Tee ein und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Was verheimlichte Tranxabelt nur? Natürlich war eine Vergangenheit als Todesserin nichts, was herauszuposaunen vorteilhaft wäre. Jedenfalls in Hogwarts; er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass man in Durmstrang diesbezüglich weit toleranter war.

Vielleicht wäre es gut, sich beim nächsten Todessertreffen ein wenig umzuhören. Auch wenn sie niemand dort kannte, so war möglicherweise etwas über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Ziele herauszubekommen.

Ein Knistern riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er wandte den Kopf zum Kamin. Die Flammen hatten sich grün verfärbt und ein Gesicht erschien in ihnen.


	66. Chapter 66

Noel McKey: Na, mal schauen, ob Du richtig liegst mit Deiner Vermutung, wer da in Sevs Kamin auftaucht.

therealjareth: Sev ist ja mehr oder weniger von Dumbledore darauf angesetzt worden, etwas herauszufinden. Aber seltsam, dass sie doch nicht plaudern oder was anderes wollte, nicht; ich glaube, ich hätte bei so einem Angebot … hüstel das gehört nicht hierher, g.

Sandy: Bin nun fast am Finale, möchte nur nicht so schnell updaten.

Tatze81: Ja, den Satz „Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt plaudern", finde ich auch klasse, zumal ich mir dabei Alan Rickmans hocherotische Stimme vorstelle.

Stella Mirrow: Hallo, neue Leserin. Das freut mich, das meine Story Dich zeit und Raum ( oder so ;-) ) vergessen ließ.

sisi74sd: Dieses Kapitel läutet das folgende schon ein und es wird wirklich um einiges härter.

all: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel steht das Rating auf M, also nicht wundern. Und nötig ist es dann wirklich. Außerdem habe ich so auch beim Schreiben der folgenden mehr Freiheiten und muss nichts entschärfen.

Lunas momentanes Lieblingsspiel war Zauberer ärgere dich nicht, ein recht simples Brettspiel, bei dem es weit mehr auf Glück als auf Intelligenz und Taktik ankam. Für zwischendurch war es ganz nett; eine Runde ging je nach Spieleranzahl von wenigen Minuten bis zu einer halben Stunde.

Luna jedoch konnte nicht genug von dem Spiel bekommen und als Harry sie fragte, was sie gern unternehmen würde, erklärte sie mit leuchtenden Augen, dass das schönste für sie ein langer Nachmittag Zauberer ärgere dich nicht wäre.

Hermine sah Ron die Augen verdrehen, Neville dümmlich grinsen und Harry freundlich lächeln und sie für diese gute Idee loben. In der Tat eine gute Idee, denn es konnte nur zu viert gespielt werden, so das Hermine einen wunderbaren Vorwand hatte sich zu verabschieden.

Luna jedoch packte sie sogleich am Arm. „Dann spielen wir lieber etwas anderes. Oder setzen abwechselnd immer einer aus. Ich möchte doch auf gar keinen Fall, das du dich ausgeschlossen fühlst."

„Keine Sorge, Luna, ich fühle mich kein bisschen ausgeschlossen. Ich mag das Spiel nicht sonderlich gern." Und die Aussicht, den Nachmittag mit einem mürrischen Ron, dem über alles staunenden Neville und Luna, die gar nicht merkte, wenn sie mal wieder das Zartgefühl eines Dickhäuters zeigte, zu verbringen, war auch nicht sonderlich verlockend.

„Dann sag, was du stattdessen spielen möchtest", bat Luna. Sie schielte zu dem Spielbrett, das sie bereits auf den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt hatte. In lila, rosa, grün und schwarz standen in jeder der vier Ecken auf den vorgegebenen Feldern kleine Zaubererfiguren.

„Spielt ihr mal schön Zauberer ärgere dich nicht", sagte Hermine, „und ich werd in die Bibliothek gehen. Wollt da noch was über magische Tierwesen nachlesen."

„Aber ich fänd´s echt schade, wenn du nicht dabei bist", wandte Luna ein. In ihren Händen hielt sie bereits den magischen Würfel, ein schwarzes kubisches Ding. Warf man ihn, erschien eine Zahl von eins bis sechs auf der Oberseite.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie es wirklich verantworten konnte, Luna mit den drei Jungs allein zu lassen. Sie fing Harrys Blick auf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er schon verhindern würde, dass Ron und Neville sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. „Du weißt doch, wie gern ich in der Bibliothek bin. Und Ron ist ja da und Harry und Neville."

„Hm", murmelte sie und guckte Hermine mit ihren großen, leicht vorstehenden Augen so durchdringend an, dass es einer strengen Musterung gleich kam.

Hermine zog es vor, sich zu verabschieden. Sie hob grüßend eine Hand. „Also bis nachher dann, viel Spaß."

„Dir auch", rief Harry ihr nach.

Sie drehte sich zwar nicht mehr um, hätte aber darauf wetten können, dass Ron ihr einen bösen Blick hinterherschickte und ganz sicher mal wieder tief beleidigt war. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr morgen Vorwürfe machen, doch das war ihr momentan völlig egal.

Statt in die Bibliothek lief sie jedoch herunter in die Kerker und klopfte an Snapes Bürotür. Er ließ sie ein und berichtete ihr von dem Gespräch bei Dumbledore.

Bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Tipp bezüglich Informationssuche wurden ihre Augen eine Spur größer. „Du hast aber doch nicht etwa mit ihr…?"

Severus verkniff sich ein Lachen und ließ sie einen Moment zappeln, ehe er antwortete. „Nein, ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen und sie auch nicht anderweitig beglückt. Im Gegenteil, sie war wenig begeistert, mich zu sehen."

„Oh. Gut."

„Ach, nun ist das gut, aber gestern noch sollte ich sie aushorchen."

„Das sollst du auch immer noch. Nur halt nicht …" Sie hob entschuldigend die Hände.

In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es amüsiert. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das eine ohne das andere funktionieren wird. Du weißt doch, bei starker sexueller Erregung sinken die mentalen Barrieren."

Ihre Augen wurden noch etwas größer und ungewollt malte ihre Phantasie ihr Bilder in den Kopf. „Das heißt, du würdest? Wenn sie wollte…"

„Zumindest wäre das eine ziemlich sichere Methode an Informationen zu kommen", erwiderte er trocken.

„Oh, ja, natürlich." Sie schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf die richtige Wortwahl. „Hast du … hast du das schon öfter gemacht?"

„Was? Mit Frauen geschlafen um von ihnen etwas zu erfahren, an das ich sonst nicht heran käme?" Er schien keine Probleme damit zu haben, darüber zu sprechen. Sein Tonfall war so beiläufig als redete er über Zaubertrankzutaten.

„Ja." Sie senkte den Blick und spürte, wie ihre Wangen glühten. Sie schämte sich, ihm solch intime Fragen zu stellen. Seine Vergangenheit als Spion war nun mal eine Tatsache und sicher war es besser, wenn sie keine Einzelheiten davon wusste.

„Nein", erwiderte er nach einem Moment und seufzte leise. Sanft hoben seine Finger ihr Kinn an. „Und ich würde es auch nicht tun. Wenn ich mit einer Frau geschlafen habe, dann geschah das entweder aus beiderseitiger Lust aneinander oder auch – wie mit dir – aus Liebe und Lust."

Seine Worte berührten sie zutiefst und ließen die Liebe wie ein wunderbar warmes Meer über sie hinwegströmen. Sie griff nach ihm, um sich dicht an in zu schmiegen und ihn zu küssen. Ihr Anflug von Eifersucht erschien ihr plötzlich extrem dumm und kindisch und rasch verdrängte sie diese Empfindung.

Severus drückte seine Stirn gegen die ihrige, so dass einige Strähnen seiner langen schwarzen Haare über ihre Wangen kitzelten. Gleichzeitig legten sich seine Hände an ihren Rücken und drückten sie sanft an sich.

Einen langen Moment verharrte Hermine still, dann löste sie sich soweit, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Was ist los? Ich spüre, dass dich etwas bedrückt; du warst eben mit den Gedanken ganz woanders, nicht wahr."

Snape nickte knapp und hielt ihren Blick fest. Seine Augen erschienen ihr noch dunkler als sonst und ein sehr ernster Ausdruck stand in ihnen. Hermine überlief ein Zittern. Sie ahnte, dass er gleich etwas Schreckliches sagen würde.

„Es hat einen weiteren Mord gegeben. Vorhin informierte mich einer der in London stationierten Auroren darüber."

„Einen weiteren Mord", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihre Arme hinab. „Wer? Und wo?"

„Das Opfer ist eine junge Hexe, Tochter eines hochangesehenen Aurors. Man fand sie in den frühen Morgenstunden in der Nocturngasse. Ihr Genick war gebrochen und es sah aus, als wäre sie auf den nassen Steinen ausgerutscht. Sie war gerade 19…"

„Wie furchtbar", hauchte Hermine und ungewollt tauchte in ihrem Kopf das Bild der sterbenden Celia Rosenthal auf. Sie musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass die Tote Celia – und damit auch ihr selbst – sehr ähnlich gesehen hatte.

„Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen nicht hier sein. Die Auroren baten mich, ihnen bei der Jagd auf den Mörder zu helfen."

Hermine schluckte und bemühte sich um Fassung; Severus verachtete schwächliche Frauen, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit anfingen zu heulen. Und helfen würde sie damit niemandem. Wohl aber könnte sie bei der Jagd helfen, sofern es ihr gelang, Severus davon zu überzeugen. „Lass mich dich begeleiten."

„Ausgeschlossen!", sagte er ohne ein Zögern.

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass ich ihn allein stellen will", fügte sie ruhig hinzu.

„Hermine, du bist Sechstklässlerin. Auch wenn du die Beste deines Jahrgangs bist, so hast du doch keine Aurorenausbildung."

„Eine Ausbildung, die den toten Hexen nichts nützte." Sie sah, wie er bei ihren Worten die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste. Nach dem, was sie bereits miterlebt hatte, schmerzte es sie selbst so etwas zu sagen, doch das war immerhin eine Tatsache.

„Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Dumbledore würde das niemals erlauben – und ich ebenso wenig!" Unwillkürlich verstärkte er den Griff um sie.

„Ich bin erwachsen, Severus. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, wohin ich geh und was ich tue."

„Du magst dem Alter nach erwachsen sein, doch solange du in Hogwarts bist, unterstehst du Dumbledores Verantwortung. Und meiner, denn ich bin immer noch auch dein Lehrer. Und glaub mir, bevor ich dich der Gefahr eines wahnsinnigen Killers aussetze, belege ich dich lieber mit dem Petrificus totalus und sperre dich in meine Räume ein."

Ihr klappte der Mund auf; er meinte es ernst, ohne Zweifel.

„Ich will dir nicht drohen", fuhr er sanfter fort, da er spürte, dass seine Worte sie ziemlich berührt hatten, „doch du weißt selbst, wie gefährlich er ist. Und dir muss auch klar sein, das es unmöglich ist."

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam entweichen. „Was wäre, wenn ich als Lockvogel auftrete? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich in das Beutemuster des Killers passe. Und erinnere dich, wie ähnlich ich Celia Rosenthal und Melissa Castrophe sehe. Sie waren zwar etwas älter als ich, aber auch das letzte Opfer war sehr jung."

„Das ist ebenso unmöglich; wir wären kaum in der Lage, dich ausreichend zu schützen."

„Aber ich könnte ihn anlocken, auch dann, wenn ich sicher wäre; es würde doch reichen, dass er mich sieht. Und sobald er mir folgt, können die Auroren zuschlagen." Gespannt blickte sie zu Severus auf. Sie wusste, sie hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden; er dachte tatsächlich über ihren Vorschlag nach.

„So etwas muss bis ins kleinste Detail geplant sein", sagte er nach einem Moment angespannter Stille.

„Doch es wäre möglich." In ihr vibrierte die Aufregung über die Aussicht, an einem Auroreneinsatz teilzunehmen.

„Ja und die Idee ist gar nicht mal so verkehrt", murmelte er und begann, geistesabwesend durch das Zimmer zu gehen.

Hermines Blick blieb fest an ihm. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er kehrte zu ihr zurück und umfasste ihre Oberarme. „Es gibt tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, wie wir einen Lockvogel bekommen, ohne, dass du dabei in große Gefahr gerätst."

Ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich sowieso nicht fürchtete, unterließ sie; er würde eine solche Lüge sofort durchschauen. „Wie?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen.

„Ich muss zuerst noch mit einigen anderen Leuten sprechen, unter anderem Dumbledore."

„Du kannst mir genauso gut auch jetzt von deinem Plan erzählen."

Er senkte leicht den Kopf, um sie kurz auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Komm in einer Stunde hierher zurück. Dann werde ich dir mehr sagen können."


	67. Chapter 67

Auriane: Da bist Du auf dem richtigen Denkweg. Allerdings wird es dennoch wohl die eine oder andere Überraschung auch für Dich geben. Hoffe ich jedenfalls.

Tatze81: Humorvolle Momente wird es noch geben, jedoch wird es nun erstmal sehr spannend und düster.

Stella Mirrow: Das ist doch eigentlich klar, dass Mine da eine Rolle spielen darf, oder?

Tinchen26: Eine sehr interessante Idee ist das, die Sev da hat – aber ob sie auch funktioniert…

Gipsy: Ich glaube, nach diesem Kapitel wirst Du unbedingt auch das darauf folgende lesen wollen.

all: Denkt bitte dran, dass ich das Rating erhöht habe, denn hier wird es schon sehr spannend und im nächsten Kapitel noch weitaus mehr.

Hermine wusste, dass Einspruch sinnlos war, also gehorchte sie ohne Widerrede. Nun lief sie wirklich hoch in die Bibliothek, verschanzte sich hinter Büchern und versuchte geradezu krampfhaft sich abzulenken. Ein nahezu hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, denn immer wieder erschienen in ihrem Kopf Bilder von toten Hexen, grausigen Morden und aufregenden Verbrecherjagden. In ihrem Kopf hörte sie das grausige Geräusch durchbrechender Knochen und die verzweifelten Hilfeschreie der sterbenden Frauen. Sie wusste, dass sie alles tun würde, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten.

Als sie genau eine Stunde später zurückkam, befand sich eine junge Frau bei Severus. Mit ausgestreckter Rechter trat sie Hermine entgegen und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Perfekt."

Hermine stutzte leicht unter dem durchdringenden blauen Blick der Frau.

Im nächsten Moment lachte sie leise auf. „Entschuldige. Es ist wirklich sehr unhöflich von mir, dich so anzustarren. Noch dazu, ohne mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Leandra Berkley, Aurorin."

Hermine spürte Aufregung in sich prickeln, während sie der Frau die Hand schüttelte. Sie sah so gewöhnlich aus; nur etwa so groß wie sie selbst, normale Figur und glanzloses weizenblondes Haar, das in kurz geschnittenen Fransen um ihren Kopf stand. Ihre Wangen waren rund und leicht gerötet, der Mund eine Spur zu breit und die Nase an der Spitze recht knollig, was ihr zwar kein klassisch schönes, jedoch ein sehr sympathisches Aussehen verlieh.

„Professor Snape hat mich bereits darüber informiert, dass du uns bei der Jagd auf den Hexenkiller unterstützen willst."

Hermine sah zu Severus, der wirklich nichts dagegen zu haben schien. Nervös befeuchtete sie sich die Lippen. „Ich möchte gern helfen, wenn ich kann."

„Das kannst du in der Tat." Leandra streckte eine Hand aus, um Hermines buschiges braunes Haar zu berühren. „Du bist wirklich der perfekte Lockvogel. Jedenfalls dem Aussehen nach."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", hakte Hermine nach.

Leandra lächelte und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Wir werden die Rollen tauschen, sobald wir in der Nocturngasse sind. Mit einem guten Schluck Vielsafttrank werde ich dein hübsches Aussehen bekommen und den Killer anlocken."

„Und ich?"

Leandra lächelte noch breiter und tippte Hermine leicht aufs Brustbein. „Du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als in der Sicherheit einer kleinen Wohnung dort darauf zu warten, dass Professor Snape oder ich dich abholen kommen."

Snape sah Hermines Enttäuschung darüber, dass ihr ganzer Anteil an der Aktion daran bestehen sollte, einer Aurorin ihr Aussehen zu leihen. „Das wird schon aufregend genug sein."

„Aber der Vielsafttrank, das dauert doch Wochen, bis der fertig ist", wandte Hermine ein.

„Wir haben in unserem Hauptquartier welchen vorrätig. Alles, was ich noch von dir brauche, sind ein paar deiner Haare", erklärte Leandra und zog eine kleine Schere hervor. „Darf ich?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine und verbiss sich das „bitte nicht zu viel abschneiden". Haare wuchsen schließlich wieder und einige Strähnen zu lassen wäre wahrlich ein geringes Opfer, wenn es half, dem Killer den Garaus zu machen.

Was Leandra abschnitt, war wirklich nur eine kleine Locke und fiel in dem Haarwust gar nicht auf. „Das reicht mir schon", versicherte sie und lächelte über Hermines erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Professor Dumbledore wurde bereits von mir informiert und hat mir seine Erlaubnis gegeben, Sie mitzunehmen, Miss Granger", erklärte Snape.

„Jetzt?", entfuhr es Hermine überrascht.

„Ja, jetzt." Snape nickte Leandra zu, die einen Beutel Flohpulver aus ihrem schwarzen Umhang zog und eine gute handvoll ins Feuer warf. Augenblicklich wurden die Flammen grün.

Die Aurorin berührte Hermine auffordernd am Ellenbogen. „Komm. Und keine Angst, du wirst die ganze Zeit unter meinem Schutz stehen."

Mit ihr zusammen trat Hermine in die Flammen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Severus ihnen folgte.

„Und da sind wir schon", sagte Leandra einen winzigen Moment später und zog Hermine aus dem Zielkamin.

Überrascht stellte Hermine fest, dass sie in einer Art Wohnzimmer gelandet waren. Es sah fast gemütlich aus mit der langen dunkelbraunen Couch, dem niedrigen Holztisch und den Gemälden an den Wänden. Zwei Männer und eine Frau saßen auf der Couch, eine ausgebreitete Karte neben sich.

„Das ist einer unserer Stützpunkte", erklärte Leandra. „Und die Herrschaften dort sind natürlich Auroren."

Hinter ihnen stieg Snape aus dem Kamin, nickte den dreien auf der Couch knapp zu und deutete Hermine und Leandra dann, ihm zu folgen.

Hermine erstaunte es nicht sonderlich, im Nebenzimmer ein komplett eingerichtetes Labor vorzufinden. An den fensterlosen Wänden waren Schränke und Regale auf denen sich eine umfassende Sammlung an Zutaten und bereits fertig gemischten Tränken, Elixieren und sonstigen Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern befand.

Zielsicher nahm Snape eine dunkle Flasche und gab sie Leandra. Hermine musste nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass darin vorbereiteter Vielsafttrank war. Leandra ging mit der Flasche zu dem Arbeitstisch an der linken Seite und schüttete den Inhalt in einen der dort bereit stehenden Kessel.

„Miss Berkley wird den Trank erst einnehmen, wenn sie mit Ihnen in der Wohnung ist. Dort werden Sie dann warten und auf keinen Fall nach draußen gehen." Snape klang so streng und sachlich, dass Hermine eingeschüchtert nickte.

„Ja, Sir." In ihre Nase stieg der Geruch des Feuers, das Leandra entzündet hatte, um die Flüssigkeit zu erhitzen.

„Sobald wir den Killer gestellt haben oder auch, wenn genügend Zeit verstrichen ist, wird einer von uns Sie holen kommen", fuhr Snape fort.

Abermals nickte Hermine artig. Kurz stieg ihr die Horrorversion in den Kopf, eingesperrt in einem kargen Verlies zu sitzen, während der Hexenkiller alle nacheinander tötete und niemand wusste, wo sie war.

„Noch etwas", sagte Snape, „aus Sicherheitsgründen kann kein legilimentischer Kontakt hergestellt werden. Wir befinden uns hier in der Nocturngasse, daher wird die mentale Abschirmung von jedem Auror aufrecht gehalten. Möchten Sie immer noch mitmachen?"

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

„Gut. Miss Berkley wird Sie zu der Wohnung bringen." Snape schaute hinüber zu Leandra, die gerade dabei war, den fertigen Trank in die Flasche zurück zu füllen.

„Du solltest dir etwas wärmeres anziehen", meinte Leandra mit einem Blick auf Hermines Kleidung. Da sie ja nur in den geheizten Räumen von Hogwarts gewesen war, trug sie lediglich Jeans und Pullover.

„Ich frier nicht so leicht", erklärte sie tapfer, auch wenn sie schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken in die Kälte hinaus zu müssen schauderte.

„Warte mal einen Moment." Leandra verschwand nach nebenan und kam gleich darauf mit einem langen schwarzen Umhang zurück. „Der gehört Miss Crombie, der Dunkelhaarigen, die du eben sicher gesehen hast. Bisschen groß zwar, aber zweckmäßig", fand sie, während sie Hermine hinein half und die weite Kapuze so über ihren Kopf zog, dass die Locken vollständig verdeckt wurden.

„Danke." Der Umhang war aus schwerem, dicken Stoff und als sie nun nach draußen traten, merkte sie, wie gut er den eisigen Wind abhielt.

Der November hatte sich von Beginn an verregnet, kalt und nebelig gezeigt. Oft lagen bis mittags die Nebel gleich dem Brautschleier einer Riesin auf den Wiesen rund um Hogwarts und gaben dem Gelände etwas Märchenhaftes.

In der Nocturngasse jedoch herrschte nichts von diesem verspielten Zauber. Obwohl erst Nachmittag, wurde es bereits dunkel und feiner Nieselregen stach Hermine ins Gesicht, während sie neben Leandra her ging. Sie zog den Mantel noch etwas enger um sich. „Sind Sie schon lange Aurorin, Miss Berkley? Sie sehen so jung aus…"

„Sag einfach Leandra; ich bin nicht so sehr viel älter als du."

„Warst du auch auf Hogwarts?" Wenn ja, war sie ihr vielleicht sogar mal dort begegnet, als Hermine in der ersten Klasse war. Eine aufregende Vorstellung. Und vielleicht begegnete sie in einigen Jahren – wenn sie selbst Aurorin war – auch einer Hogwartsschülerin.

„Nein, ich war auf Beauxbotton, hab nur meine Aurorenausbildung dann in London absolviert", erklärte sie. „Mein Abschluss liegt allerdings noch kein halbes Jahr zurück."

„Und Professor Snape kennst du dadurch?"

„Natürlich, er ist doch einer der besten Auroren. Auch wenn er meist nicht grad der Umgänglichste ist. Aber das wirst du wahrscheinlich selbst wissen, da er ja dein Lehrer ist."

Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Eine der dunkel gekleideten Gestalten, die mit gesenktem Haupt an ihren vorbei huschte, hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie hatte etwas Vertrautes an sich, nein, nicht vertraut, eher so, als hätte sie sie schon einmal gesehen. Aber das war sicher Einbildung; in den langen schwarzen Mänteln und mit Kapuzen vorm Regen und der Kälte geschützt, sahen die Fußgänger alle irgendwie gleich aus.

„Wir sind gleich da, dort vorne ist es", riss Leandra Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie steuerte ein dunkelgraues, zweistöckiges Haus an, in dem kein einziges Fenster beleuchtet war.

Zu Hermines Erstaunen öffnete sie die Tür nicht mit einem Passwort, sondern ganz nach Mugelart mit einem silbernen Schlüssel. Der Flur war düster und die Enge der Treppe gab dem ort etwas Beklemmendes.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht stolperst, die zweite Stufe von oben ist locker", warnte Leandra und ging voran, eine Hand nach hinten haltend, so das Hermine zugreifen konnte, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte.

„Geht schon." Vorsichtig stieg sie hinter der Aurorin die steilen, schmalen Stufen nach oben. Die lockere Stufe ließ sie aus und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, auch beim Abstieg daran zu denken.

Wieder benutzte Leandra einen Schlüssel um die Wohnungstür zu öffnen. „Ist nicht gerade das, was du gewohnt bist, aber halt nötig zur Tarnung."

Neugierig trat Hermine ganz ein und sah sich um. Der Flur war kaum mehr als zwei Quadratmeter groß. Links ging es in eine Art Wohnzimmer, zumindest stand dort eine Liege und ein niedriger Tisch. Rechts war die Küche mit einer Feuerstelle, einem Hocker und einem weiteren Tisch, auf dem ein Brotkasten und ein Honigglas standen. Mehr Mobiliar oder andere Einrichtung gab es nicht. Auch ein Teppich war nicht vorhanden. „Du lebst hier?"

Leandra lachte leise über Hermines schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hab ein paar Mal hier übernachtet, aber das nur, um Posten zu beziehen. Ist wie gesagt nur eine Absteige zur Tarnung. Meinst du, du hältst es hier einige Stunden aus?"

„Klar", meinte Hermine und hoffte, zuversichtlich zu klingen. Sie würde vor Langeweile vergehen – oder vor Angst wahnsinnig werden. Nein, beides war unnötig. Leandra hatte hier bereits ganze Nächte verbracht, es gab in der Wohnung nichts, was sie fürchten musste. Und gegen die Langeweile konnte sie im Kopf ja die Lektionen in Geschichte der Zauberei durchgehen, die sicher in der nächsten Klassenarbeit dran kamen.

„Versuch am besten zu schlafen, dann geht die Zeit schneller rum. Und keine Sorge, die Liege ist nicht so unbequem, wie sie aussieht. Und krabbelndes oder hüpfendes Viehzeugs gibt´s hier auch nicht; hab gestern noch einen Anti-Spinnen-und-Ungeziefer--Zauber benutzt, der verscheucht auch alles andere.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auch nur ein Auge zuzubekommen, doch Hermine lächelte tapfer, während sie den Umhang auszog und über ihren Arm legte; es gab keine Kleiderhaken im Flur. Zumindest war es warm und obgleich es nur ein Fenster nach vorne hinaus gab, nicht stickig.

„Talglampen stehen in der Küche und links neben der Liege müssten noch Kerzen sein", informierte Leandra sie. In ihrer Hand hielt sie bereits die geöffnete Flasche, aus der ein leicht süßlicher Duft entströmte.

„Werde ich schon finden", meinte Hermine und dachte, dass die Wohnung diesbezüglich wirklich überschaubar war.

„Fast vergessen; falls du mal musst, da vorne", sagte Leandra und deutete auf eine Tür in ihrem Wohnzimmer, die Hermine erst jetzt bemerkte. „Aber erwarte kein Luxusbad, ist ebenso zweckmäßig wie der Rest."

„Fließend Wasser?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

Leandra lachte. „Ja. Und sogar warmes Wasser und Seife gibt es."

„So hohe Ansprüche hab ich gar nicht", gab sie trocken zurück.

„Gut", meinte die Aurorin und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen.

Hermine hatte schon öfter die Verwandlung durch Vielsafttrank gesehen, doch es war stets aufs Neue faszinierend. Besonders, da Leandra nun zu einem perfekten Abbild ihrer selbst wurde. Statt der kurzen hellblonden Fransen wogten nun Hermines lange braune Locken um die schmaler gewordenen Schultern.

„Und?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die zwar nicht ganz nach Hermine klang, aber auch nicht mehr wie die Aurorin selbst. Der Vielsafttrank formte den Körper komplett um.

„Hallo Spiegelbild", sagte Hermine leise und konnte nicht widerstehen, eine Hand auszustrecken, um eine der üppigen Strähnen zu berühren. Es fühlte sich so dicht und weich an wie ihr eigenes Haar.

„Bis später", sagte Leandra und öffnete die Tür.

Hermine nickte nur. Sie hätte ihr gern „Viel Glück!" oder „Sei vorsichtig" oder „Pass auf dich auf", nachgerufen, doch sie wusste, dass es besser war, zu schweigen.

Leandra war keine halbe Minute fort und Hermine gerade erst im Wohnzimmer angekommen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Hermine sprang auf und lief, um sie zu öffnen. „Was hast du denn vergessen?", fragte sie, während sie die Klinke herunter drückte.

Die Tür wurde hart aufgestoßen, so dass Hermine ein Stück zur Seite springen musste, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt füllte den Rahmen fast komplett aus und ehe der Schrei, der sich in Hermines Kehle bildete, laut werden konnte, hatte der Mann ihr bereits die Eisenstange, die er in der Hand trug, über den Schädel geschlagen.


	68. Chapter 68

sisi74sd: Vielen dank. Diesmal wird´s noch aufregender.

therealjareth: Ach, ich konnte doch die anderen Leserinnen nicht so lang warten lassen.

Und Sev hat sie ja nicht verführt, da hatte Hermine ja keinen Grund zur Eifersucht.

Tatze81: Und das wird noch viel spannender.

Stella Mirrow: Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Stelle als spannend empfunden wird.

Sandy: Hermine ist durch ihr Aussehen ja der perfekte Lockvogel.

ebony-zoot: Ob Sev noch rechtzeitig kommt, kannst Du hier nachlesen.

Stechender Schmerz und das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen – das waren die ersten Empfindungen, die Hermine spürte, noch bevor sie ganz aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte. Sie blinzelte, versuchte zu sehen und kaum hatte sie mühevoll ihre schweren Augenlider oben, vervielfältigte sich der Schmerz. Das Licht von einer Taschenlampe traf ihre Pupillen und schickte glühende Eisenspeere durch die Augen in ihren Kopf.

Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch und wahrscheinlich war das der einzige Grund, dass die Benommenheit nicht den Kampf um ihr Bewusstsein gewann.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Ihr war übel und als sie eine Hand heben wollte, um vorsichtig ihren Kopf zu betasten, spürte sie es schmerzhaft an ihren Handgelenken ziehen.

Gefesselt, dachte sie. Und geknebelt, wurde ihr im nächsten Moment klar, als ihre Zunge gegen den faserigen Stoff eines Tuches stieß. Die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, versuchte sie den Knebel an ihrer Schulter abzustreifen, doch er lockerte sich nicht mal ansatzweise.

Vor Angst, Schmerz und Enttäuschung schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Nein, nicht weinen, befahl sie sich. Weinen würde ihre Nase verstopfen und sie elendig ersticken lassen.

Mit äußerster Konzentration zwang sie sich, ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen. Severus, wo war er nur? Und Leandra, sie musste dem Mann doch begegnet sein, war sie etwa…?

Rasch verdrängte Hermine diese Gedanken; sie durfte nicht in Panik geraten, wenn sie eine Chance zum Überleben haben wollte. Severus würde sie retten, ganz sicher. Wenn Leandra nicht auftauchte, würde er wissen, dass etwas passiert war und dann nachsehen kommen.

Ihre Finger tasteten so weit das möglich war über den Untergrund, auf dem sie lag. Eine Decke? Ja, das war der weiche Stoff einer Decke. Also wohl die Liege im Wohnzimmer. Oder hatte er sie an einen anderen Ort geschafft? Nein, sicher nicht; sie zu tragen wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Und sie schwerelos zaubern war ihm unmöglich, denn er war kein Magier; ein Magier hätte niemals eine Eisenstange benutzt, um jemanden außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Kurz driftete sie wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab, wurde jedoch von neuen Schmerzwellen empor gespült. Sie gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und zog die Knie eng an ihren Körper. Eine Träne rann heiß und feucht über ihre Wange.

„Halt´s Maul, Schlampe!", herrschte eine Männerstimme sie an.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, doch mutig blinzelte sie hoch. Er hatte wieder – oder immer noch – die Taschenlampe eingeschaltet, allerdings fiel der kalte gelbe Lichtkegel nun auf den Boden, so dass seine obere Hälfte im Dunkeln blieb. Sie konnte lediglich die breiten Schultern und das kurz geschnittene Haar auf dem kantigen Kopf erkennen.

Auch wenn es sinnlos war, so konzentrierte sie sich doch darauf, Severus einen mentalen Hilferuf zu schicken. Nicht, weil sie die Hoffnung hatte, dass er ihn erreichte – wie unwahrscheinlich das war, wusste sie -, sondern um sich von ihrer Todesangst abzulenken. Der Mann würde sie umbringen, das war eine fest stehende Tatsache. Die Frage war nur wann und wie.

Mit dem Knebel im Mund konnte sie nicht zaubern und mit den gefesselten Händen sich nicht befreien. Hilflos und ihm völlig ausgeliefert versuchte sie nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Immer wieder wollte sich ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle bilden, doch Hermine zwang sich zu ruhigem Atmen und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrich – vielleicht waren es nur wenige Minuten, möglicherweise aber auch viele, viele Stunden. In einem Nebel aus Schmerz, Benommenheit und dem Willen zu überleben, hatte sie ihr Zeitgefühl verloren.

Als sie nun Geräusche hörte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, natürlich, als Leandra und sie in die Wohnung gegangen waren, hatte die Dämmerung bereits eingesetzt und das Wohnzimmer verfügte im Gegensatz zur Küche über kein Fenster, so dass es auch tagsüber recht düster dort war.

Aus der Küche fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein in den kleinen Flur, wahrscheinlich von einer der Talglampen. Sie hörte den Mann mit irgendetwas herumhantieren. Dann erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer, die Taschenlampe in der Hand, doch hielt er sie weiterhin so, das sein Oberkörper im Dunkeln blieb. Hermine widerstand dem Wunsch, die Beine noch enger an den Körper zu ziehen und sich wie ein Igel einzurollen.

„Keine Sorge, Schlampe, an einer wie dir mach ich mir die Hände nicht schmutzig", schnarrte er.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung nahm die Benommenheit zu und auch das Stechen in ihrem Kopf wurde stärker, was wiederum die Übelkeit verstärkte. Mühsam schluckte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ruhiges atmen.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob echte Hexen wirklich nicht brennen, wie Celia mir weiszumachen versuchte."

Der Schreck fuhr Hermine durch alle Glieder. Es gab einen Zauber, um Feuer zu bannen, aber um ihn sprechen zu können, musste sie ihren Mund frei haben – und ihren Zauberstab. Der Stab war vermutlich irgendwo zwischen Haustür und Liege aus ihrem Umhang gefallen, denn sie spürte ihn nicht mehr an ihrer Seite.

Ein scharfer Geruch stach ihr in die Nase, bekannt zwar, doch erst nach einem Moment wusste sie, was es war; Benzin. In Hogwarts gab es keine Autos und nichts anderes, wozu Benzin gebraucht wurde.

Sie hörte, wie die Flüssigkeit über den Boden schwappte. Einige Spritzer trafen ihre Beine und durchtränkten den Stoff ihrer Hose. Hermine schloss fest die Augen und flehte gedanklich erneut nach Severus.

„Diese alten Bauten sind wirklich gefährlich. Was ein tragischer Unfall, verbrannt in der eigenen Wohnung." Er schüttete weiteres Benzin aus, bis der Kanister leer war und er ihn achtlos in eine Ecke warf. Im nächsten Moment hielt er ein Feuerzeug in der Hand und ließ es aufflammen.

Der helle Schein der Flamme traf Hermine geschlossene Augenlider, doch sie musste nicht blinzeln, um zu wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Ihre Finger ballte sie soweit das mit den Fesseln möglich war, zusammen.

„Und nun brenne, Hexe", sagte er, während er sich herunter beugte und das Feuerzeug an eine der Pfützen hielt.

Leckend schossen die Feuerzungen in die Höhe. Hermine sah in ihrem Widerschein, wie die massige Gestalt zur Tür lief. Sie hörte, wie etwas Schweres über den Boden gezogen wurde und achtlos in den Flur geschmissen wurde.

Im nächsten Moment erkannte sie, dass es Leandra war, die leblos dort lag, die starren Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen, so, als ob sie zuletzt etwas gesehen hatte, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätte. Nein, nicht Leandras Augen, sondern ihre eigenen waren es, die in sanftem braun zu ihr hinblickten, als würden sie ihr einen Vorgeschmack auf das geben, was sie erwartete.

Die Hitze des Feuers stach ihr ins Gesicht und saugte den Sauerstoff auf, so dass sie kaum mehr Luft bekam. Scharf brannte der Rauch ihr in Kehle und Augen. Tränen bildeten sich und ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen.

Erneut polterte etwas aus dem Treppenhaus, sie hörte eilige Schritte und sah die massige Gestalt auftauchen. Die Flammen malten tanzende Schatten auf sein grobschlächtiges Gesicht und ließen ihn wie eine Kreatur direkt aus der Hölle kommend wirken. In der rechten Hand hielt er nun ein langes Messer, dessen Klinge im Feuerschein hell aufblitzte.

Warum will er mich erstechen, dachte Hermine, ich verbrenne doch sowieso in wenigen Minuten. Dass er es aus einem plötzlichen Anflug von Barmherzigkeit wollte, glaubte sie nicht.

Die Flammen ignorierend, die um sie herum loderten und bereits am hinteren Teil der Liege leckten, kam er näher, das Messer erhoben, um jeden Moment zustechen zu können.

Hermine schluckte mühsam und wartete auf den tödlichen Stich. Sie lag halb auf der linken Seite; er würde so nicht ihr Herz treffen können, sondern ihren rechten Lungenflügel oder – wenn er tiefer zielte – ihre Niere verletzen, was beides einen ebenso qualvollen und langsamen Tod wie das Verbrennen bedeutete.

Sie hörte erneut Schritte und sah, wie eine dunkle Gestalt geradezu durch die offen stehende Haustür ins Wohnzimmer flog.

„Einen Schritt weiter und ich töte sie!", schrie der Killer, das Messer dicht über Hermines Nacken haltend.

Eine Verletzung der Halsschlagader führte innerhalb 10 Minuten zum Tod durch verbluten. Aber 10 Minuten würde sie nicht mehr haben. An ihren Beinen spürte sie die nahe heiße Hitze des Feuers, das nun rings um sie herum loderte. Der Rauch verstärkte die Benommenheit in ihrem Kopf um ein Vielfaches und kurz driftete sie in die sie willkommen heißende Schwärze ab.

„Aveda Kadevra!", schrie Severus, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab auf den Killer gerichtet.

Seine Stimme riss Hermine aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und voller Entsetzen und ohne eine Möglichkeit zu handeln, sah sie zu, wie die Geschehnisse ihren Lauf nahmen.

Der Fluch traf ihn leicht seitlich an der Brust, schleuderte ihn nach links. Sein Kopf knallte mit voller Wucht auf die Tischplatte, so dass der Schädel einer reifen Melone gleich aufplatze und graue Gehirnmasse hochspritzte.

Durch den Knebel konnte Hermine nicht schreien, sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch ihre Augen blieben fest auf den toten Körper des Killers gerichtet, von dem nun die Flammen Besitz ergriffen, sich an seinen Beinen empor fraßen und die Luft mit dem fürchterlichen Gestank brennenden menschlichen Fleisches erfüllten.

Severus riss sie hoch, schlug mit seinem Umhang die Flammen aus, die bereits an ihrer Hose emporzüngelten. Sie spürte noch, wie er sie auf seine Arme nahm, dann wurde es komplett dunkel um sie.


	69. Chapter 69

Tinchen26: In diesem Kapitel gibt´s die Antworten.

Duquie, bzw. Sandy: Ich hab noch ein paar Oneshots mit dem Pairing HG/SS, hab gestern auch einen der Drabbles hier hochgeladen. Und wenn ich Ideen hab, schreib ich bestimmt noch was. Allerdings schreib ich ja auch noch meinen eigenen Kram, also selbst ausgedachte Fantasy.

Tatze81: Darum auch die Erhöhung des Ratings, ab 12 wäre das wirklich nicht mehr tragbar gewesen.

Blutrünstig? Ja, ein wenig :-D

Aber nur in Stories. Und da ich ansonsten ( also zur Veröffentlichung ) Fantasy für Kinder und Jugendliche schreibe und mich da natürlich an strickte Vorgaben halten muss, tob ich mich halt bei der ff ein wenig aus.

Stella Mirrow: Da kommt noch so einiges.

ebony-zoot: Das Kapitel ist extrem rasant und wenn ich es verlängert hätte, wäre es auf Kosten des Tempos gegangen, was eventuell die Spannung gemildert hätte.

therealjareth: Ja, die Hitze hat wirklich was gehirnlähmendes an sich. Bin froh, dass ich Parterre wohne und es daher nicht ganz so furchtbar heiß habe.

Für Leandra Berkley kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Sie war bereits tot, als Severus in die Wohnung stürmte und um Hermine zu retten, konnte er sich nicht damit aufhalten, den Leib der toten Aurorin zu bergen.

Kaum aus der Flammenhölle entkommen, legte Severus Hermine ab und befreite sie von dem Knebel. Er hörte ihr schwaches Husten und Röcheln, noch war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber zumindest atmete sie aus eigener Kraft. Welche Verletzungen sie hatte, konnte er nur oberflächlich feststellen. Als er den Todesfluch auf den Killer schleuderte, war ihm das Messer aus der Hand gefallen und hatte Hermines Schulter gestreift, doch das war nur ein Kratzer, um den er sich später kümmern konnte.

Hinter sich hörte er bereits die näher kommende Sirene eines Feuerwehrzugs. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Nachbarn oder ein Fußgänger durch das Fenster die Flammen gesehen.

Erneut nahm er Hermine auf die Arme und apparierte mit ihr zum Stützpunkt der Auroren; dort würde er sich weitaus besser um sie kümmern können.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf der Couch ab und sprach einen Heilzauber, der ihr das Atmen erleichtern würde. Sie war zwar nur kurz dem Rauch ausgesetzt gewesen, doch er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass ihre Atemwege Schaden genommen hatten. Ihr Gesicht war geisterhaft blass, die Lippen waren blau, ebenso hatte ihre Haut insgesamt einen bläulichen Schimmer.

Severus wandte kurz den Kopf, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Aus der kleinen Küche des Aurorenstützpunktes kam Lana Crombie. Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

„Ist das Leandra oder das Hogwartsmädchen?", fragte sie, während sie neben Snape trat und ihm half, den Stoff von der Hose vorsichtig von Hermines Beinen zu lösen. Ihre blasse Haut wies Verbrennungen auf, die jedoch nur leicht waren. Dennoch schmerzten sie stark und obgleich noch ohne Bewusstsein, gab Hermine ein leises Wimmern von sich.

Severus murmelte einen Heilspruch, während er seinen Zauberstab konzentriert über die Stellen gleiten ließ. An einer etwas großflächigeren Verbrennung, die tiefer ins Gewebe ging, blieb eine Rötung zurück. „Hermine Granger", sagte er; obwohl sie völlig gleich aussahen, hatte er doch Hermine sofort erkannt, „Leandra war bereits tot, als ich eintraf."

Lana schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb beherrscht. Auroren lernten professionell mit jeder noch so schlimmen Nachricht umzugehen; sie würde ihre Trauer nicht offen zeigen.

Severus ahnte, was hinter den kantigen Zügen der Frau vorging; Leandra hatte viel mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet und Lana war für sie zu einer Art Mentorin geworden, zumal sie auch bei ihrer Ausbildung eine entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte. Auroren mussten sich blind aufeinander verlassen können und oft hing das mit einer großen Vertrautheit zusammen.

„Willst du versuchen, sie aufzuwecken?"

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Severus und ließ erneut langsam seinen Zauberstab über Hermines Körper gleiten, um weitere Verletzungen zu lokalisieren. Sie war erstaunlich glimpflich davon gekommen; eine Gehirnerschütterung, die er rasch heilte, leichte Verbrennungen an den Beinen, Rauchvergiftung und den Kratzer am Arm. Nichts, was er nicht selbst behandeln konnte.

Sanft strich Lana eine Haarsträhne aus Hermines Gesicht und nahm ein Tuch, um einen Rußfleck von ihrer Stirn zu wischen. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Lana, während sie weiterhin vorsichtig Hermines Gesicht säuberte.

Severus wusste, dass die Auroren von ihm einen detaillierten Bericht erwarteten oder zumindest das hören wollten, was er gesehen hatte und vermutete. Als Leandra nicht am verabredeten Treffpunkt auftauchte, hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht und voller Entsetzen im Treppenhaus Rauch gerochen und die offen stehende Wohnungstür gesehen. „Ich werde später einen Report erstellen und wenn die anderen wieder zurück sind, können wir alles besprechen."

Lana verstand; er wusste nicht, wie viel diese junge Frau von den Geschehnissen um sie herum mitbekommen hatte und inwieweit sie jetzt zuhörte.

„Bitte bereite einen Tee, sie wird durstig sein, wenn sie erwacht."

Mit leisen Schritten ging Lana davon. Sie war eine große, kräftige Frau, doch wenn sie wollte, konnte sie sich so lautlos bewegen wie eine Katze.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen, strich Severus Hermine sanft über die Schläfen und streckte einen mentalen Tentakel aus. „Wach auf", flüsterte er.

Ihre Lider begannen zu flattern und im nächsten Moment starrte sie überrascht zu ihm hoch, blickte dann an ihm vorbei und stellte fest, das nirgends mehr Flammen loderten und auch niemand mit einem Messer irgendwo stand. Sie sah in Severus Augen und bemerkte die Besorgnis in seinem Blick. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so schwer an, als würde ein großes Gewicht auf ihre Brust drücken. Das Atmen fiel ihr nun zwar leichter, doch ihre Lungenflügel schmerzten und sie hustete, was den Schmerz noch verstärkte. Mit trockener Zunge fuhr sie sich über die Lippen, die spröde und aufgesprungen waren.

„Du bist in Sicherheit", sagte Severus leise.

Sie nickte schwach und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch Severus drückte sie behutsam an den Schultern herunter.

„Bleib noch liegen. Ich habe mehrere Heilzauber eingesetzt. In einigen Minuten wird es dir besser gehen. Hast du Schmerzen?" Er hatte ihre Blessuren zwar mit den Zaubern beseitigt, doch bis zur vollständigen Regeneration würde noch ein wenig Zeit verstreichen.

„Geht schon", murmelte sie. Außer dem Druck auf ihrer Brust und einem leichten Brennen an ihrem rechten Unterschenkel spürte sie nichts mehr von dem, was sie vor ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit gefühlt hatte. Nur in ihrem Kopf war ein seltsamer Nebel, in dem immer wieder grässliche Bilder von brennenden Körpern, toten Augen, die sie anstarrten und gespaltenen Köpfen auftauchten.

Lana kam mit dem Tee zurück. Besorgt schaute sie auf die nun wache Schülerin herab. „Ich hab Ihnen Tee gekocht, versuchen Sie mal einen Schluck" sagte sie. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, das Snape dem Mädchen half, sich aufzusetzen, ihr dann die Tasse aus der Hand nahm und Hermine an die Lippen hielt, während er mit der anderen Hand ihren Nacken stützte. So fürsorglich hatte sie ihn nie zuvor erlebt. Allerdings kannte sie nur Severus Snape, den Auror und nicht den Lehrer oder Menschen dahinter. Wie die anderen Auroren auch, wusste sie praktisch nichts von Snapes sonstigem Leben oder seiner Vergangenheit.

Nach einigen warmen Schlucken, die ihre ausgedörrte Kehle herunter rannen, fühlte Hermine sich um einiges besser, war jedoch froh, sich zurücksinken lassen zu können. Im Sitzen hatte das Schwindelgefühl wieder zugenommen. Sie schaute die dunkelhaarige Frau an, die neben Severus stand und erinnerte sich, sie bereits gesehen zu haben, als sie mit Leandra aus dem Kamin getreten war. Wieder tauchten Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf und sie sah ihre eigenen Augen, leblos und starr auf sich gerichtet. „Leandra ist tot, nicht wahr?"

Niemand antwortete ihr. Severus hatte die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst, das Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske, bei der sie nur ahnen konnte, was dahinter vor sich ging. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte die Lider gesenkt.

„Ich hab sie gesehen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Im Feuer. Und ihn…"

Noch immer sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Erst, als sie Hermines Blick auf sich spürte, sagte die Aurorin: „Später. Ruh dich aus."

„Nein." Hermine richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf, die Wirbel in ihrem Kopf ignorierend. „Bitte, ich will es wissen, muss es wissen." Ihre Stimme war mit jedem Wort höher geworden.

Lana umfasste ihre Schultern, um sie hinunter zu drücken und spürte dabei, wie zart und zerbrechlich das Mädchen war. „Ruhig, Kleines." Sie sah zu Snape, eine stumme Frage auf den Lippen.

„Später, Miss Granger", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der weitere Fragen verbot.

Hermine begriff und bei der Erkenntnis, dass die schrecklichen Bilder, die immer noch durch ihren Kopf wirbelten, keineswegs aus dem Rauch und der daraus hervorgehenden Desorientierung geborene Phantasien waren. Sie waren real. Alles, an das sie sich erinnerte, war wirklich so geschehen.

Lana gab Snape ein Zeichen und nach einem „Sie bleiben liegen, verstanden", zu Hermine, folgte er der Aurorin in die gegenüberliegende Ecke des Raumes.

Hermine wandte leicht den Kopf, um zu ihnen sehen zu können. Sie sprachen zu leise, um etwas hören zu können, doch an der Körperhaltung, Gestik und Mimik konnte sie ablesen, dass es ein sehr ernstes Gespräch war. Der Fluch fiel ihr ein; um sie zu retten hatte Severus einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewandt.

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen, zu den beiden gelaufen und hätte gesagt, dass Severus nur in Notwehr gehandelt hatte. Und dass sie ohne den Fluch nun ganz sicher tot wäre; qualvoll verbrannt oder erstochen, von einem Mann, der skrupellos weitergemordet hätte.

Aber vielleicht ging es gar nicht um den Fluch; außer ihr selbst und Severus wusste schließlich niemand davon; der Hexenmörder war tot, Leandra ebenfalls, war es bereits gewesen, bevor er den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte.

Oder war sie doch schlimmer verletzt, als Snape ihr gesagt hatte? Nein, dann wäre sie längst im St. Mungo; es sei denn, er nahm an, dass dafür keine zeit mehr war oder ihr sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen war…

Eiskristalle schienen durch ihre Adern zu fließen und sie erschauderte, während sie bemüht war, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Durch ihre Vorstellungen raste ihr Herz zwar nun, aber es schlug. Ebenso konnte sie atmen und der Druck auf ihre Brust war völlig verschwunden. Rasch spannte sie die Beinmuskeln an und wackelte in ihren Stiefeln mit den Zehen. Alles noch dran.

Hermine zwang sich dazu, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis Snape zu ihr zurückkam. Er würde ihr schon die Wahrheit sagen. Zumindest wenn er es konnte; sie wusste ja, dass er vielen vor ihr verschweigen musste.

Lange dauerte das nicht; es konnten kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten vergangen sein. Auch die dunkelhaarige Aurorin war wieder an ihrer Seite. „Möchten Sie noch etwas Tee?", fragte sie Hermine.

Hermine fiel der förmlichere Ton auf, mit dem die Frau sie nun ansprach. „Nein danke." Sie richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf und wartete auf Protest. Als keiner der beiden das Wort erhob, setzte sie sich langsam ganz auf. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl erfasste sie, das jedoch rasch verflog.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückbringen", sagte Snape und hielt ihr seine hand hin.

Verblüfft starrte Hermine auf seine ausgestreckte Rechte. Dass er ihr vor einer anderen Person seinen Arm anbot, war wirklich erstaunlich. „Ich kann alleine gehen", sagte sie und stand auf.

Doch Snape ließ ihr keine Chance dazu. „Und ich habe keine Lust, dass Sie gleich auf dem Boden liegen und ich Sie aufheben muss", zischte er in schönster finsterer Snape-Manier.

Hermine zögerte nicht länger, seinen Arm zu ergreifen. Ihre Knie fühlten sich wirklich ziemlich weich an. Schritt für Schritt legte sie an seiner Seite zurück, bis sie vor dem Kamin standen.

Snape warf Flohpulver hinein und hob sie dann – ihren neuerlichen Protest ignorierend – kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

Er ließ sie auch nicht runter, als er im Kerker aus dem Kamin stieg. Hermine wehrte sich nicht; eigentlich war es ja doch ein schönes Gefühl, so von ihm getragen zu werden.

Vorsichtig legte er sie schließlich auf seinem Bett ab und setzte sich neben sie. „Ich werde jetzt den Teil deines Gedächtnisses löschen, der die Erlebnisse in der Nocturngasse betrifft. Du wirst noch wissen, dass du davor bei mir warst und mit mir geredet hast, aber alles andere wird weg sein."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine ihn erschrocken an. „Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte sie mit dünner Stimme.

Beruhigend legte Severus seine Finger um ihre rechte Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Du musst keine Angst davor haben. Es wird dir keine Schmerzen bereiten und ich verspreche dir, dass ich wirklich nur diese Sache lösche; alles andere bleibt bestehen."

„Bitte", flüsterte sie und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren sanften braunen Augen, die so flehend zu ihm hoch schauten, „bitte nicht."

„Vertrau mir", sagte er leise und fing mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen hand eine Träne auf, die ihr über die Wange rann.

„Warum willst du das denn tun?"

„Weil es besser ist", erwiderte er leise und fuhr fort, ihr Gesicht zärtlich zu streicheln. Seine leicht gekrümmten Finger strichen über ihre Wange, fuhren die Konturen von Schläfe, Jochbein und Kinn nach.

„Wegen des unverzeihlichen Fluches? Severus, ich würde dich niemals verraten, ganz egal, was geschieht."

„Nein, nicht wegen des Fluches."

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Dann hast du deshalb also keine Konsequenzen zu erwarten?"

„Ich habe in Notwehr gehandelt. Außerdem hatte jeder der Auroren die Anweisung, den Hexenmörder zu töten, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam; das Wie war dabei unwichtig."

„Aber dann verstehe ich nicht…" Sie nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe. „Wegen Dumbledore, richtig? Du fürchtest, dass ihm an mir irgendwas auffällt."

„Dumbledore wusste, dass ich dich mitnehme." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Aber es ist besser für dich, wenn du vergisst, was geschehen ist."

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Bitte nicht", flüsterte sie und abermals schimmerte Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen.

„Entspann dich", sagte Snape ruhig und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nein!" Sie schob seine Hand zur Seite und setzte sich so ruckartig auf, das ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. „Lass mir meine Erinnerungen."

„Hermine…" Es wäre für ihn ein leichtes gewesen, ihr Gedächtnis auch ohne ihr Einverständnis zu löschen, doch er liebte sie zu sehr und wollte das Vertrauen, das sie zu ihm hatte, nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

„Bitte Severus. Ich will mich immer daran erinnern, was geschehen ist. Denn wenn ich beim nächsten Einsatz wieder so leichtsinnig die Tür öffne, ist vielleicht kein schwarz gekleideter Zaubertrankprofessor rechtzeitig als Retter zur Stelle."

„Es werden sehr wahrscheinlich noch einige Jahre vergehen, bis du als Aurorin arbeiten kannst", sagte er.

„Aber ich werde es." Ihre Stimme klang nun fester, entschlossener.

„Die Erlebnisse waren aber auch so schon schlimm genug. Du wirst Hilfe brauchen, damit fertig zu werden."

„Ich bin stärker, als ich vielleicht aussehe." Sie tastete nach seiner Hand, um seine Finger fest zu drücken. „Und ich habe dich."

„Ich werde dir helfen. Aber zuerst muss ich mit Dumbledore reden."

„Wirst du ihm alles sagen?"

„Ja." Ein ganz kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Auch, dass ich dein Gedächtnis nicht gelöscht habe."

Vor Erleichterung fiel sie ihm um den Hals und abermals rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. „Danke", flüsterte sie eng an ihn gedrückt.


	70. Chapter 70

Tatze81: Hermine hat doch Sev, der ihr hilfreich zur Seite steht.

Gipsy: Ja, so einen Sev hätte ich auch gern. Und hier gibt´s noch weitere schöne Knuddel-Szenen mit den beiden.

sisi74sd: Bis zum Ende kommen noch einige Kapitel, Story ist aber so gut wie fertig, ich arbeite nur noch ein wenig aus.

therealjareth: Ja, der Mörder ist hinüber, aber es gibt da noch so einiges, was die Liebe zwischen Sev und Mine bedroht…

Jadzia Phoenix: Hallo, neue Leserin. Freut mich, dass Dir meine Story so gut gefällt. Ist ziemlich lang geworden, aber ich hatte halt viele Ideen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Hermine Dumbledore gegenüber. Snape saß links von ihr und sie waren immer noch in seinen Räumen. Sie war Snape dankbar, dass er den Direktor nach unten gebeten hatte. Durch die Flure zu laufen und womöglich einem ihrer Hauskameraden zu begegnen, fühlte sie sich noch nicht gewachsen.

Snape berichtete sehr ausführlich. Hermine hörte ebenso aufmerksam zu, wie Dumbledore; einen Großteil der Geschehnisse kannte sie ja noch nicht, da bisher keine Zeit für ein längeres Gespräch gewesen war.

„Wir vermuten, dass der Hexenmörder bereits im Haus war, als Hermine und Leandra es betraten. Wir wussten nur, dass er sich in der Nocturngasse aufhält, hatten aber keinen genauen Anhaltspunkt. Als Leandra aus der Wohnung trat, sah er seine Chance gekommen, eine weitere junge Hexe zu töten."

Bei Snapes sachlich vorgetragenen Worten lief Hermine ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte nicht fragen, wie Leandra gestorben war. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen überraschten Ausdruck gehabt, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Tod schnell eingetreten war. Und sie wollte nur zu gern glauben, dass die junge Aurorin nicht hatte leiden müssen.

„Als Leandra nicht am verabredeten Treffpunkt auftauchte, ging ich nachsehen. Bereits ein Stück vor dem Haus spürte ich Miss Grangers Angst."

Dumbledore hob überrascht eine Braue und sah Hermine an. „Meine Liebe, du scheinst erstaunliches Talent für Legilimentik zu haben, wenn du einen Auror ersten Grades – wie Professor Snape ja einer ist – damit erreichen konntest."

Sie spürte, dass sie rot wurde und hoffte, dass Dumbledore es auf das für sie unerwartete Kompliment schob. „Ich habe gar nicht richtig nachgedacht. Es geschah eher unabsichtlich, dass ich Gedanken und Emotionen ausstrahlte."

„Wie auch immer, es hat dir sehr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet und geholfen, den Hexenmörder zu beseitigen."

„Ich muss Ihnen da aber Recht geben, Direktor", sagte Snape, „Miss Granger zeigt ein ganz außergewöhnliches Talent für diese Kunst. Sie sollte unbedingt darin geschult werden."

„Hm, ja, das sollte sie", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich und vergrub die Finger seiner rechten Hand in seinem langen weißen Bart.

Hermine beobachtete ihn angespannt. Sie wagte nicht, zu Snape hinüber zu sehen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. Quälend langsam vergehende Sekunden verstrichen, in denen atemlose Stille herrschte. Als im Kamin leise – in der sonstigen Geräuschlosigkeit jedoch sehr laut erscheinend - das Holz knackte, zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen und hoffte, dass die beiden Männer es nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Severus, du bist der beste Legilimentiker, den ich kenne, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich dich bitte, Hermine darin zu unterweisen", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. Er sah prüfend zu Hermine, die jedoch über die Aussicht ein paar extra Stunden bei Snape zu haben, nicht allzu entsetzt schien. Ein bisschen angespannt wirkte sie, aber das war nach dem gerade Durchlebten ohnehin kein Wunder.

„In Bezug auf Miss Grangers Potential wäre es eine Verschwendung, sie nicht zu fördern oder jemandem zu überlassen, der weniger davon versteht als ich", sagte Snape.

„Darf ich das also so verstehen, dass du einverstanden bist, Severus?"

„Sie dürfen, Direktor."

Dumbledores blaue Augen funkelten lustig im Licht der großen Kerze am Kopf des Tisches und der zwei Talglampen an der Wandhalterung. „Wundervoll." Er schlug die Hände zusammen und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade einen riesigen Topf seiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten geschenkt hatte. „Hermine, dir stehen nun bezüglich der Legilimentik alle Möglichkeiten offen."

Und nicht nur dort... Vor Aufregung bekam sie ganz rote Wangen. „Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf", sagte sie, bemüht förmlich.

Dumbledore deutete ihre Aufregung anders. „Natürlich sollt ihr nicht sofort heute damit beginnen, sprecht euch ab, welche Zeiten euch beiden passen. Und seid nett zueinander", fügte er noch hinzu. Besonders nach dem gerade erlebten konnte Hermine keinen solchen Griesgram gebrauchen, der sie nur tadelte und nie lobte.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, sofort die erste Unterrichtsstunde zu erhalten. Wenn es Professor Snape Recht ist, natürlich."

Dumbledore hob tadelnd seinen Zeigefinger. „Langsam, langsam, junge Dame. Ich nehme dich gleich mit hoch zur Krankenstation, wo du die Nacht verbringen wirst."

„Wieso halten Sie das denn für nötig?", fragte Hermine erschrocken. Severus hatte doch all ihre Blessuren geheilt. Ihr war nicht mal anzusehen, dass sie noch vor etwa zwei Stunden gefesselt und geknebelt in einer brennenden Wohnung gelegen hatte.

„Weil ich möchte, dass du nach dem, was du erlebt hast, eine kompetente Bewachung bekommst", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Er streckte eine Hand aus, um Hermine sacht am Arm zu berühren. „Ich weiß, dass du eine sehr starke junge Frau bist und ich habe auch keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass du mit diesen Erlebnissen zurechtkommen wirst. Doch um sie zu verarbeiten, brauchst du Hilfe."

„Miss Granger kann die Nacht auch bei mir verbringen", schaltete sich Snape ein.

Überrascht sah Dumbledore ihn an. Snape war zur Bewachung und vor allem um Hermine helfen zu können, weit besser geeignet als Madam Pomfrey, die zwar eine gute Heilerin war, Legilimentik jedoch nicht beherrschte. „Wäre das für dich in Ordnung, mein Kind?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine ruhig.

Dumbledore stand auf. „Gut, dann überlasse ich dich jetzt der Obhut von Professor Snape. Gehorche ihm bitte."

„Das werde ich, Direktor", versprach sie und sah zu, wie Severus den alten Zauberer zur Tür brachte.

Severus kam zu ihr zurück, setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und er ließ seine Finger spielerisch durch ihr lockiges Haar gleiten. „Die erste richtige Legilimentikstunde werden wir allerdings nicht heute Abend abhalten. Einverstanden?"

„Hm, vollauf", murmelte sie müde. Eben noch völlig munter, hatte sie nun das Gefühl, dass jedes ihrer Körperteile bleischwer war.

„Du schläfst ja fast schon im Sitzen ein", bemerkte Severus liebevoll neckend.

Hermine gähnte. „Entschuldige. Aber ich würde statt auf der Couch lieber im Bett in deinen Armen liegen."

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", meinte er trocken.

Hermine sah in seine dunklen Augen, die in dem schwachen Licht tiefschwarz wirkten. „Ich möchte wirklich nur in deinen Armen liegen. Ohne Sex. Ist das okay für dich?"

Ein kleines diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel „Hältst du mich für ein triebgesteuertes Tier, das seine Gelüste nicht unter Kontrolle hat?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", versicherte sie rasch. Dann sah sie das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen und begriff, dass seine Bemerkung nur dazu diente, sie ein bisschen zu necken.

„Na komm, bevor du mir wirklich noch im Sitzen einschläfst." Er stand auf und zog sie auf die Beine.

Doch als er sie Richtung Bett führen wollte, wand sie sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich muss noch kurz ins Bad."

„Lass dir nur Zeit. Und ignorier den Spiegel, der ist heute wieder mal furchtbar."

Das merkte Hermine dann selbst, doch nach dem, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte, konnte sie dem frechen Spiegel, der ihr mit gemeinem Lachen Trollabbilder voller dicker Warzen zeigte und sie als hässlichen Gnom verspottete, nur ein geringschätziges Lächeln zuwerfen.

Als sie in den Wohnbereich zurückkam, erwartete Severus sie mit einer großen Tasse heißem Tee. Er deutete auf einige Kleidungsstücke, die über einem Sessel bereit lagen. „Ich hab einen Hauselfen einige deiner Sachen holen lassen. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?"

Seine Fürsorglichkeit rührte sie. „Nur dich."

Er lächelte und drückte ihr den Tee in die Hand. Die Mischung war ein mildes, beruhigend wirkendes Schlafmittel, das sie, so hoffte er, vor schrecklichen Träumen bewahren würde.

Hermine nippte an dem Tee und als sie die Süße des beigefügten Honigs schmeckte, nahm sie einen größeren Schluck. Mit der Tasse in der Hand ging sie zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich. Sie spürte, wie plötzliche Tränen in ihre Augen traten und ihre Wangen herunter rannen. Machtlos, sie zurückzuhalten saß sie nur da.

Severus rückte nah an sie heran, nahm ihr vorsichtig die Tasse aus der Hand und zog sie dann in seine Arme, um sie wie ein kleines Kind zu wiegen. Die Anspannung ließ nun nach und dadurch wurden Emotionen freigesetzt, die sie in den letzten Stunden verdrängt oder unterdrückt hatte.

Als sie registrierte, dass Severus sie in seinen Armen hielt, klammerte sie sich mit der Kraft einer Verzweifelten an ihn. Ihr schlanker Körper wurde von unkontrollierten Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hielt er ihr die Tasse an die Lippen und gehorsam trank sie den restlichen Tee. Mit zitternder Hand strich sie sich wirre, unordentliche Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

„Nicht doch." Sanft legte er kurz einen Finger an ihren Mund und reichte ihr dann ihr Nachthemd. „Ich bin für dich da, ich helfe dir."

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen legte Hermine ihre Kleidung ab und zog das Nachthemd über. Der Tee begann nun zu wirken, so dass sie eine seltsame Mischung aus Leichtigkeit – in ihrem Kopf – und Schwere – in ihren Gliedern – spürte.

Behutsam drückte Snape sie auf das Bett, so dass sie lang ausgestreckt lag. Ihr Zittern nahm wieder zu, doch als sie seine starken Arme um sich spürte, beruhigte sie sich und schlief ein.

Aber es war kein erholsamer Schlaf. Dreidimensionale Träume suchten sie heim, zeigten ihr in raschem Wechsel Leandras freundliches Gesicht und dann die toten Augen in einem wächsernen Gesicht, das ihr selbst gehörte, aber von Leandra getragen wurde.

Noch einmal erlebte Hermine den Schlag mit der Eisenstange, spürte die Fesseln an ihren Händen und den Knebel in ihre Mund, fühlte den Schmerz in ihrem kopf. Flammen, die um sie herum aufloderten, der sich enger ziehende Knebel und eine im Feuerschein aufblitzende lange Messerklinge.

Schreiend und mit Armen und Beinen strampelnd erwachte sie endlich aus diesem furchtbaren Alptraum.

„Du bist in Sicherheit", erklang Severus leise Stimme tief und beruhigend nah an ihrem Ohr.

Wieder glitt sie in den Traum ab und diesmal veränderten sich die Bilder, zeigten ihr nicht nur, was geschehen war, sondern auch, was noch hätte passieren können. Sie sah in Flammen aufgehende menschliche Körper, hörte markerschütternde Schreie und glaubte zu spüren, wie das Feuer sich auch an ihren Beinen langsam empor fraß.

Erneut schrie sie, riss die Augen weit auf und fühlte, wie rasend und laut ihr Herz schlug.

Severus lange schlanke Finger fuhren ihr über die schweißnasse Stirn. „Ganz ruhig", flüsterte er und sie spürte, wie sich ein mentaler Tentakel in ihr Bewusstsein vortastete. „Entspann dich, lass es zu."

Nach kurzem Zögern senkte Hermine die Lider. Sie wollte nicht wieder einschlafen, weil sie sich zu sehr vor den Träumen fürchtete. Die geistige und körperliche Berührung milderte die Angst und das Entsetzen, schaltete diese ganzen schrecklichen Emotionen schließlich ganz weg.

Sie wusste, dass Severus irgendetwas mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber was das war, darüber war ihr müder Geist in diesem Moment nicht mehr willig nachzudenken. Sie glitt in den Schlaf ab, der diesmal tief und traumlos war.


	71. Chapter 71

Gipsy: Da gibt es bald noch ein Kapitel, das noch viel kuscheliger als das ist.

therealjareth: Nein, Sev hat Mine doch versprochen, nichts zu löschen, also hat sie ihre Erinnerungen noch.

Tatze81: Ja, noch hat Hermine Severus, aber die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende…

Doquie/Sandy: Ja, so wirklich viel passiert momentan nicht, aber ich glaube, es gibt da doch die ein oder andere interessante Stelle zu lesen, g

ranko9000: Ich hätte auch gern so einen Mann wie Sev.

Komet: Hermine sagt Sev ja, dass sie Aurorin werden möchte und bittet darum, bei dem Einsatz dabei zu sein. Wenn alles plangemäß verlaufen wäre, wäre sie nie in Gefahr gewesen.

Wirklich erholt und ausgeschlafen war Hermine nach dem Aufwachen nicht, doch zumindest war sie nicht mehr von Alpträumen heimgesucht worden. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um in die Realität zu kommen und die wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu sortieren.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus leise. Er saß – komplett angezogen, wie sie überrascht registrierte – neben ihr auf der Bettkante.

„Bisschen durcheinander." Sie richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf. „Was hast du in der Nacht mit mir gemacht?"

„Nur deine Erinnerungen kurzzeitig blockiert." Er bemerkte ihr Erschrecken und wusste, dass sie fahrig ihr Gehirn nach Sachen durchsuchte, die sie vergessen haben könnte. „Keine Angst, es ist nichts verloren. Du erinnerst dich noch an alles, was gestern geschah, aber ich hatte den direkten Zugriff deines Unterbewusstseins blockiert, so dass du nicht träumen konntest."

„Oh. Danke." Sie stand langsam auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihr Haar, das wie ein explodierter Mob zu allen Seiten hin abstand.

„Ich muss gleich zum Unterricht. Aber ich kann auch bei dir bleiben, wenn du möchtest."

„Ich möchte auch zum Unterricht", sagte Hermine entschlossen und lief auf nackten Füßen zu dem Sessel hinüber, auf dem ihre Kleidungsstücke lagen.

„Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee", gab Severus zu bedenken.

Da sie gerade ihren Pullover überzog, klang ihre Antwort stoffgedämpft. „Ich schon. Lieber lenke ich mich mit Muggelkunde und Geschichte der Zauberei ab, als herumzusitzen und zu grübeln."

Da war zwar was dran, dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie noch von dem Schulalltag zu isolieren. „Meinst du wirklich, dass du schon damit zurechtkommst?"

Sie hatte den Kampf mit dem Pullover gewonnen und versuchte nun, ihre Haare in Form zu bringen. „Ja. Und ich kann damit umgehen. Außerdem weiß doch niemand, wo ich gestern war." Dass es tatsächlich noch keine 24 Stunden her war, dass sie gefesselt in einer brennenden Wohnung gelegen hatte, erstaunte sie selbst. Ihr kam es vor, als seien Tage oder gar Wochen vergangen, so viel war in so wenigen Stunden geschehen.

„Aber Potter und Weasley werden dich garantiert fragen, wieso du gestern nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum warst. Und die Mädchen werden sich gewundert haben, dass du auch die Nacht nicht in deinem Bett warst."

„Ich könnte ihnen auch morgen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Oder übermorgen."

„Aber irgendeine Antwort musst du ihnen geben."

„Ja." Hermine gab es auf, an ihren Haaren weiter herumzubürsten. „Ich sage ihnen, dass Dumbledore etwas mit mir besprechen wollte. Was ja sogar stimmt."

„Na gut, das wird wohl das Beste in diesem Fall sein", gab er nach. „Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann kommst du sofort zu mir, verstanden."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie mit einer Förmlichkeit, die in krassem Gegensatz zu dem Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht stand.

Doch Snapes Miene blieb ernst. „Das ist nichts, worüber du Witze reißen solltest."

Hermine verstand und seine Besorgnis, verborgen hinter den harten Zügen, doch für sie leicht spürbar, rührte sie. „Sieht man mir noch irgendwas an?", fragte sie. Dem Spiegel im Bad war nicht zu trauen, daher verließ sie sich lieber aus Severus Urteil.

„Nein, kein bisschen. Ich beherrsche diese Zauber sehr gut."

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an. Das Atmen schmerzte nicht mehr und sogar die Rötungen an ihren Beinen waren inzwischen verschwunden.

„Dann geh jetzt. Wir sehen uns später."

„Legilimentik?", fragte sie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Glitzern in den braunen Augen.

„Später vielleicht. Ich meinte eigentlich 3. Stunde, Zaubertränkeunterricht der Sechstklässler."

„Oh ja", freute sie sich. „Bis nachher." Doch kaum an der Tür angekommen drehte sie sich um, lief zu ihm zurück und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn rasch auf den Mund zu küssen.

Dann aber lief sie wirklich aus seinen Räumen und Severus sah ihr lächelnd hinterher, erfüllt mit Liebe.

Hermine beeilte sich, in den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst zu kommen. Sie huschte knapp vor Flitwick hinein und spürte förmlich in ihrem Nacken die bohrenden Blicke, die Harry und Ron ihr zuwarfen.

Natürlich bestürmten die beiden sie sofort mit leise hervorgebrachten Fragen, kaum, dass die Stunde vorbei war und sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Muggelkunde machten.

„Dumbledore wollte uns keine Auskunft geben", erzählte Harry, „er sagte, das sei geheim."

„Da hat er Recht." Hermine wusste, die Jungs würden sich mit dieser Erklärung nicht zufrieden geben, doch das war besser, als zu schweigen oder zu lügen.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", bettelte Ron, „uns kannst du es doch sagen. Wir erzählen einander doch sonst auch alles."

„Aber das kann ich euch nicht erzählen. Bitte versteht das. Dumbledore hat mir damit ein wirklich großes Geschenk gemacht und ich möchte sein Vertrauen in mich nicht dadurch zerstören, dass ich alles weiter plappere."

„Hm", brummte Ron mit missmutiger Miene.

„Wie lief´s denn gestern mit Luna?", wechselte Hermine geschickt das Thema und hoffte, nun nicht gleich eine Aneinanderreihung von Katastrophen erzählt zu bekommen.

„War ganz okay", meinte Harry, doch Hermine entging nicht der warnende Blick, den er dabei Ron zuwarf.

„Hast du dich etwa schon wieder mit Neville gestritten?", fragte sie scharf.

„Nein, hab ich nicht", gab er patzig zurück und scheuchte mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab einen Zweitklässler davon, der ihnen in geringem Abstand schon seit sie auf den Flur getreten waren, folgte.

„Luna hat der Nachmittag zumindest viel Spaß gemacht", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ja – wegen dir", giftete Ron in seine Richtung.

Hermine runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. Wieso war Ron nun auf seinen besten Freund eifersüchtig? Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass Harry ihm sogar helfen wollte, mit Luna endlich zusammen zu kommen.

„Ron, ich habe dir bereits gesagt…", begann Harry, doch Ron unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Spar dir das; ich will´s gar nicht erst hören."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Hermine beschloss, später mal mit ihm zu reden, um zu erfahren, was da schief gelaufen war. Sie hatte bereits eine Vermutung, hoffte aber, dass sie damit falsch lag.

Muggelkunde verlief wie immer, auch Zaubertränke war ruhig. Hermine wusste, das Snape sie beobachtete und nur auf ein Anzeichen wartete, sie zu Madam Pomfrey schicken zu können. Doch ihr ging es gut und sie stürzte sich voller Eifer in die Zubereitung eines Monstervernichtungstranks.

Weniger gut ging es dagegen Professor Tranxabelt. Sie war kaum in der Lage einen kompletten Satz zu sprechen, da sie immer wieder niesen musste, wobei kleine bunte Funken aus ihrer schmalen Nase stoben.

„Hexenschnupfen", flüsterte Ron.

Hermine drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um. „Woher weißt du das denn?"

E warf ihr einen Blick zu, der fragen sollte, ob sie ihn für völlig dämlich hielt. Als er antwortete, sah er dabei nur Harry an. „Meine Mutter hatte das mal, hat sie sich geholt, als sie sich verkühlt hat."

„Ist das ansteckend?", fragte Neville ängstlich und blickte zu Tranxabelt, die gerade eine weitere Funkenladung ausstieß.

„Ne, glaub nicht. Meine Brüder und ich haben das jedenfalls nicht bekommen, auch Ginny und Dad nicht", erklärte Ron."

„Und wie geht das wieder weg?", wollte Harry wissen. Bei Mrs. Weasley war der Hexenschnupfen ja weg; sie hatte noch nie Funken geniest, wenn er bei ihr gewesen war.

„Mom musste da irgendsoeinen Trank zweimal pro Tag schlucken. Roch ziemlich eklig", sagte Ron mit kraus gezogener Nase.

„Die Arme", sagte Neville und es war nicht ganz klar, ob er damit Molly Weasley oder seine Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste meinte.

Mit einigen Niesern gab Grisella den Schülern eine schriftliche Aufgabe und setzte sich dann an ihr Pult, ein großes Taschentuch einsatzbereit in ihren Händen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich bleischwer an und bei jedem Niesen tanzten kurzzeitig schwarze und bunte Punkte vor ihren Augen.

Sie hatte nach den Sechstklässlern noch zwei weitere Stunden zu unterrichten, die sie ebenso herumbrachte; vorne sitzen und den Schülern schriftliche Aufgaben geben. Natürlich nutzten die Mädchen die Gelegenheit zum Quatschen, doch sie fühle sich zu schlapp, um Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Endlich war ihr Unterricht für heute vorbei und sie schleppte sich in ihr Quartier, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schloss die Augen. Nur ein bisschen schlafen, ausruhen, dann würde es schon besser werden. Sie hatte schon ganz anderes durch gestanden, als das sie sich von einem simplen Hexenschnupfen in die Knie zwingen lassen würde.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken und überrascht stellte sie fest, das Stunden vergangen waren, seit sie sich hingelegt hatte. Sie wollte antworten, doch ein heftiger Niesanfall verhinderte das.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein trat Dumbledore. Er steuerte direkt auf die Couch zu, auf der Grisella saß. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu Madam Pomfrey."

Grisella starrte auf seine ausgestreckte rechte Hand und fragte sich, wer da wohl gepetzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich niemand, denn sicher tuschelten alle Schüler über die Lehrerin, die bunte Funken nieste. Das musste ja zwangsläufig einem Lehrer zu Ohren kommen. „Besten Dank, aber ich brauche nichts. Ich habe einen kleinen Schnupfen, der morgen sicher vorbei sein wird. Sofern ich die Chance bekomme, mich zu erholen."

„Nun seien Sie doch mal nicht so stur", meinte Dumbledore freundlich. „Madam Pomfrey hat bestimmt etwas, das Ihnen hilft."

„Ich will nichts und ich brauche nichts", sagte Grisella eine Spur schärfer.

„Soll ich Ihnen lieber Professor Snape vorbei schicken? Er kennt sich ebenfalls sehr gut mit Heiltränken aus."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall", zischte sie und stand auf, um Dumbledore zur Tür zu begleiten. Doch auf halbem Wege erfasste sie ein heftiger Niesanfall. Die Sinne schwanden ihr und sie merkte nicht mehr, wie Dumbledore sie auffing.


	72. Chapter 72

Doquie/Sandy: Ich find Luna/Harry süß, da ich zumindest an einigen Stellen der Bücher schon den Eindruck hatte, dass Luna ein klein wenig in Harry verliebt ist.

Komet: Die Geschichte um Luna geht auch weiter und ist eine humorvolle Aufheiterung. Oder eher gesagt die Stellen, an denen meine Leserinnen aufatmen können, g

sisi74sd: Ein paar Hinweise auf Tranxabelts Geheimnis gab es ja schon und in diesem Kapitel kommen weitere.

Gipsy: Dumbledore weiß doch bereits, das Grisella einiges an Vergangenheit hat, möchte ihr jedoch vorurteilsfrei begegnen. Was ja ein sehr netter Zug von ihm ist. Oder meinst Du, er sollte da lieber vorsichtiger sein?

therealjareth: Ich werde mir größte Mühe geben, meinen Leserinnen etwas Atemberaubendes zu liefern.

Tinchen26: Wie schon geschrieben, es gab bereits Hinweise. Wer die erkannt – und verstanden – hat, weiß schon mehr über Grisella, alle anderen müssen sich noch etwas gedulden.

Tatze81: Das mit dem Hexenschnupfen klärt sich auch noch.

Dumbledore trug Grisella schnurstracks in die Krankenstation, rief unterwegs lediglich einer Siebtklässlerin zu, sie möge bitte sofort Professor Snape bescheid geben, dass er zur Krankenstation kommen solle. Nicht, dass er Poppy die Behandlung nicht zutraute, doch erinnerte er sich noch zu gut daran, was Poppy ihm über Grisellas Weigerungen sich helfen zu lassen erzählt hatte. Möglicherweise würde sie auf Severus eher hören als auf Poppy oder ihn.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Zauberstab an die Tür zur Krankenstation klopfen. Nur Sekunden später schwang sie auf und Poppy lief mit raschen Schritten nach vorn. „Sie ist einfach umgefallen, während wir redeten", erklärte Dumbledore, während er eintrat.

„Leg sie auf das Bett dort", wies Poppy ihn an und ließ ihren Zauberstab über den mageren Körper gleiten. Grisellas Augen waren geschlossen.

„Ich hatte nach ihr gesehen, weil die Schüler darüber kicherten, dass sie Funken niesen würde."

„Hexenschnupfen", diagnostizierte Poppy, „war sie viel in der Kälte gewesen?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Dumbledore blickte auf sie herab. Das dunkle Haar fiel ihr lang und glatt um die schmalen Schultern. Ihr Gesicht war geisterhaft blass, die Nase trat spitz hervor und sie wirkte schrecklich zerbrechlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit macht."

„Ja, sie ist wirklich eine große Einzelgängerin", sagte Poppy nachdenklich und öffnete geschickt die Knöpfe von Grisellas Bluse, damit nichts sie einengte. Sie trägt die Kleidung einer alten Jungfer, dachte Poppy, dabei ist sie noch gar nicht so alt und könnte richtig hübsch sein, wenn sie sich nicht immer so kühl und unnahbar geben würde.

Die Tür schwang auf und mit wehendem Umhang kam Snape herein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit Blick auf die bewusstlose Lehrerin.

„Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden", informierte Dumbledore ihn.

„Einfach so?", hakte Snape nach und dachte an das Zeichen, das sie an ihrem linken Unterarm trug. Todessertreffen hinterließen nicht selten Spuren; psychisch und physisch. Er hatte selbst oft miterlebt, wie es zu Zusammenbrüchen kam. Und manchmal waren die Folgen eine lebenslange nervliche Störung oder so schwere körperliche Beeinflussungen, dass sie irgendwann zum Tode führten.

„Ja, mitten im Gespräch mit mir. Doch sie leidet an Hexenschnupfen."

Severus hob eicht eine Braue. Hexenschnupfen war lästig, aber das eine längere Ohnmacht damit einherging, war äußerst selten. Nur wer körperlich bereits angeschlagen war, spürte stärkere Auswirkungen der Krankheit.

„Sie hat ja auch nichts zuzusetzen. Kein Wunder, dass sie dann umkippt", sagte Poppy. Sie hatte sich dicht über Grisella gebeugt, um mit ihrem Zauberstab die Werte von Temperatur und Puls zu messen und die Atmung zu kontrollieren. „Ich werde sie hier behalten und ein bisschen aufpäppeln."

Grisellas Lider begannen zu flattern und sie starrte erschrocken hoch. Sofort glitt ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals, sie spürte nicht mehr die Beruhigung der engen Kleidung an ihrem Oberkörper.

„Ruhig", sagte Poppy, „Sie sind auf der Krankenstation, Professor Dumbledore hat Sie hierher gebracht. Erinnern Sie sich daran, dass er bei Ihnen war?"

„Ich will zurück in mein Quartier", sagte sie, richtete sich auf und hielt die geöffnete Bluse eng an ihren Körper. Sie nieste zweimal und bunte Funken umflorten sie, bevor sie sich auflösten.

„Nein, Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier." Poppy sprach in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und selbst die schlimmsten Schüler verstummen ließ.

„Seien Sie vernünftig, Grisella", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Sie haben sich einen Hexenschnupfen eingefangen und der sollte behandelt werden. So kann ich es wirklich nicht verantworten, dass Sie unterrichten."

„Ich kann mich genauso gut in meinem Quartier auskurieren", sagte sie und warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er mehr über sie wusste, als sie preiszugeben bereit war. Für einen winzigen Moment glitt ihr Blick über ihren linken Unterarm. Der schwarze Stoff ihrer Bluse verdeckte das Zeichen, das sie dort trug. Er konnte es also nicht wissen, ebenso wenig wie Dumbledore und die Krankenschwester.

„Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden", sagte Madam Pomfrey und ging an einen der Schränke, um ein langes, weißes Nachthemd zu holen.

„Das ziehe ich nicht an." Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Grisella erst auf das Nachthemd, das Poppy ihr hinhielt und dann zu Dumbledore, als hoffe sie, dass er ihr zu Hilfe springen würde.

Doch der Direktor dachte gar nicht daran. „Keine Sorge, Grisella, Professor Snape und ich gehen solange raus." Er nickte Snape zu, der ihm ohne ein Wort zur Tür folgte.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?", bot Poppy freundlich an, da Grisella keine Anstalten machte, ihre Bluse auszuziehen.

„Ich ziehe das nicht an", zischte sie stattdessen.

Poppy lächelte milde und strich ihr über das dunkle Haare. „Was ist es denn, für das Sie sich so schämen und das Sie veranlasst, wie eine alte Jungfer herumzulaufen? Eine Narbe habe ich vorhin gesehen und ich vermute, dort sind noch weitere."

Grisella zuckte zusammen. Die Narben waren verblasst und dank talentierter Heiler kaum mehr sichtbar. Nur wer ganz genau hinsah, würde sie bemerken.

„Ich habe schon schlimmeres gesehen", fuhr Poppy fort. „Und glauben Sie mir, ich würde weder angeekelt den Blick abwenden, noch über irgendetwas spotten." Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um Grisella die noch immer geöffnete Bluse von der Schulter zu ziehen.

Grisella wich ein Stück zur Seite und hob abwehrend eine Hand. Ein Niesanfall ließ Funken sprühen. „Bitte drehen Sie sich um", flüsterte sie dann, da sie einsah, keine andere Wahl zu haben.

„Sie können mir vertrauen. Und übrigens stehe ich unter Schweigepflicht. Ganz egal, was an Ihrem Körper ist, niemand wird es je von mir erfahren." Wieder zog sie ein wenig an ihrer Bluse. „Außerdem würde ich Sie gern mal gründlich untersuchen."

„Wenn Sie Dumbledore etwas sagen…"

„Das werde ich nicht", versprach Poppy, so dass der Nachsatz „dann werde ich Sie auf der Stelle töten" ungesagt blieb und die Krankenschwester nicht ahnte, in welche Gefahr sie sich mit einem Wissen brachte, dass sie nun nur zufällig erlangte.

Langsam zog Grisella die Bluse aus und presste ihre dünnen Arme eng an ihren Körper. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrer blassen Haut. Sie war so dünn, dass jede Rippe erkennbar war.

Rasch zog Poppy ihr das Nachthemd über. Den dunklen Fleck am linken Unterarm hatte sie bemerkt. Natürlich kannte sie das Symbol und auch der kleine Ausschnitt, den sie nur ganz kurz davon gesehen hatte, reichte ihr, um zu wissen, dass Grisella Tranxabelt die Tätowierung der Todesser trug. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie sie darauf ansprechen sollte, entschied dann aber, dass dafür jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick war.

„Ich würde gern etwas schlafen", sagte Grisella, nachdem Poppy ihr auch Rock und Stiefel ausgezogen hatte.

Poppy stellte ihr ein Glas Wasser und eine große Schachtel Taschentücher auf den Nachttisch. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ich bin in Rufweite."

Grisella nickte nur, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog das Deckbett bis zum Hals hoch. Sie wollte nicht schlafen und schon gar nicht wollte sie der Krankenschwester Gelegenheit geben, sie näher zu untersuchen. Ihr Körper würde sie verraten, trug für jemanden, der so geschult war wie Madam Pomfrey viel zu deutliche Hinweise.

Ein neuer, heftiger Nieser ließ sie Sterne sehen und sie war froh, zu liegen. Verdammter Hexenschnupfen! Sie durfte nicht krank werden. Krank hieß verletzlich und leicht angreifbar und das durfte sie nicht sein.

Poppy Pomfrey sah einige Minuten später nach ihr. „Wehren Sie sich doch nicht so gegen den Schlaf", sagte sie freundlich, doch mit leicht tadelndem Unterton. „Sie sind hier in Sicherheit; ich passe auf Sie auf." Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, wieso sie das sagte und so betonte, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Grisella schon lange niemanden mehr gehabt hatte, der auf sie acht gegeben hatte. In einer mütterlichen Geste strich sie ihr über die Stirn und spürte dabei eine leichte Erhöhung der Temperatur. Gut; das Fieber würde die Infektion bekämpfen, sie würde nur darauf achten, dass es nicht zu hoch stieg.

Grisella wandte leicht den Kopf, um die Krankenschwester anschauen zu können. „Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Poppy klang nicht verärgert. „Doch trotzdem sollten Sie jetzt schlafen. Ich muss noch kurz zu Dumbledore, er erwartet einen Bericht von mir."

Ruckartig fuhr Tranxabelt in die Höhe. „Was wollen Sie ihm sagen?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Nur, dass Sie leichtes Fieber haben und jetzt schlafen", sagte Poppy ruhig. Sie lächelte ihr zu. „Sie müssen nicht fürchten, dass ich ihm irgendetwas erzähle, was nicht Ihre momentane Krankheit betrifft."

Grisella entspannte sich nur minimal. „Es geht niemanden etwas an, wie ich aussehe." Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch ein Niesanfall hinderte sie daran.

Poppy drückte kurz ihre knochige Schulter. „Schlafen Sie jetzt."

Unter der Berührung zuckte Grisella leicht zusammen, so, als fürchtete sie, gleich zu etwas gezwungen zu werden, das sie nicht wollte.

Poppy registrierte verwundert ihre Reaktion und fragte sich einmal mehr, was diese Frau hatte durchmachen müssen. Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit einem Lehrer von Durmstrang sprechen, um ein paar Informationen über Grisellas Vergangenheit einzuholen.

Doch zuerst musste sie Dumbledore Bericht erstatten. Sie traf ihn in seinem Büro an, in dem er mit Severus Snape bei einer Schale Zitronendrops saß. Der Direktor winkte sie näher und bot ihr die Bonbonschale an. „Nun, hast du Grisella dazu gekriegt, zu schlafen?"

„Zumindest soweit, dass sie im Bett liegen bleibt." Poppy griff in die Schale und kaute nachdenklich auf einem der säuerlichen Drops herum. „Ich wüsste zu gern, was sie erlebt hat, dass sie so dermaßen misstrauisch ist. Mir kommt sie vor, als sei sie ständig auf der Hut."

„Sie kommt von Durmstrang", sagte Dumbledore und vermied es, Snape anzusehen, der sich seinen Teil dachte.

Poppy nickte knapp. „Ja, weiß ich, aber ich fürchte, dort ist irgendetwas vorgefallen."

„Weshalb sie gewechselt hat?" Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich die Barthaare glatt. „Laut ihrer Akte lag kein besonderer Grund vor. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte; nun, ICH würde Hogwarts ganz sicher Durmstrang vorziehen."

„Ich auch." Poppy nahm sich einen weiteren Drops.

„Wie ist denn ihre Konstitution?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ein paar Tage Bettruhe und sie ist wieder auf dem Damm. Der Infekt nimmt sie nur so mit, weil sie schon vorher körperlich leicht angeschlagen war."

„Du meinst, sie war vor kurzem schwer krank gewesen?" Dieser Gedanke war Dumbledore auch schon gekommen, schließlich war ja nicht zu übersehen, wie blass und mager Grisella war.

„Dazu kann ich nichts Genaues sagen, aber allein vom Gucken her: Ja. Sie war ganz sicher in den vergangenen Monaten nicht in der Lage, ihren Körper mit genügend Nährstoffen und Kalorien zu versorgen. Dass sie eine ansteckende Krankheit hat, können wir aber denke ich ausschließen; mein Zauberstab hätte das sofort angezeigt."

„Auf Durmstrang würde mir auch der Appetit vergehen", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte Poppy zu. „Und ich hoffe, dass Grisella bald merkt, wie viel Glück sie hat, nun in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen."

Glück, dachte Snape, für sie vielleicht, aber für uns? Er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl dabei.


	73. Chapter 73

Doquie/Sandy: Sev hat noch einige schöne Szenen, ich denke mal, dass Dir auch dieses Kapitel sehr gefallen wird, g

Gipsy: Na, mal schauen, ob Dein Mitleid da wirklich angebracht ist…

Komet: Das wird sogar noch viel spannender.

Tatze81: Ja, da wird wirklich noch so einiges passieren.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Hermine. „Wie kann man denn nur so blöd sein?"

„He, denkst du etwa, dass ich das gewollt hätte?", fragte Harry und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sich ihr Verdacht tatsächlich bestätigt hatte. Luna war nun also in Harry verliebt, während Ron und Neville weiterhin in Luna verknallt waren. „Scheinst ja nicht viel dagegen unternommen zu haben."

„Na hör mal, was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", verteidigte der so beschuldigte sich, dämpfte seine Stimme jedoch gleich wieder; sie standen in einer Nische im Korridor des 6. Stocks. Nicht sichtbar zwar, aber wer vorbei ging, würde sie leicht hören können.

„Luna klar machen, dass sie keine Chance bei dir hat. Das ist doch so, oder?"

„Natürlich. Oder denkst du ernsthaft, ich nehm meinem besten Freund das Mädchen weg, auf das er steht? Und selbst wenn´s nicht so wär, wär Luna ganz sicher die letzte, mit der ich ausgehen wollte."

Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Na okay, vielleicht nicht ganz die letzte", schränkte er ein. „Pansy Parkinson wär auf dem letzten Platz. Und gib noch einige andere dummen Ziegen, mit denen ich nichts zu tun haben will."

„Ich dachte immer, du magst Luna wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen", meinte Hermine und lehnte sich leicht an die Wand.

Harry wand sich unter ihrem durchdringenden Blick wie ein gefangener Aal. „Ich mag sie, ja. Irgendwie zumindest. Aber sie ist definitiv kein Mädchen, bei dem ich romantische Gefühle krieg."

„Dann sag ihr das. Bevor sie sich da weiter reinsteigert."

„Verletzen will ich sie nicht…" Harry sah sie gequält an. „Ich will schon gern mit ihr befreundet sein, aber doch nicht so."

„In Freundschaften kann man über alles reden. Zumindest sollte man das können."

„Bitte Hermine, kannst du denn nicht mal mit ihr reden?"

„Denkst du echt, sie würde auf mich hören? Luna würde denken, dass sich alle gegen sie verschworen haben und ich ihr den einzigen Menschen, der ihr Lichtblick ist, madig machen will. Denk dran, Harry, wir reden hier von Luna. Wäre es Ginny…"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf Ginny?", fragte er alarmiert.

„Nur ein Beispiel", erklärte Hermine. „Wäre es Ginny, wäre ein Gespräch kein Problem. Aber Luna tickt ganz anders."

„Und was schlägst du dann vor?"

Wieso muss ich stets diejenige mit den Ideen sein, fragte Hermine sich in einem leichten Anflug von Ärger. Aber Harry war stets auch für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Und er hatte ihr ohne zu zögern seinen Tarnumhang gegeben. „Hm, vielleicht könnten wir dich für Luna etwas unattraktiver machen."

„Willst du mir jetzt eine dicke Warze auf die Nase zaubern oder was?"

Hermine kicherte leise. „Ne. Aber so was in der Art. Luna mag dich doch, weil du anständig und hilfsbereit bist. Und meist ganz gute Manieren hast."

„Unter anderem", sagte Harry, der nicht darauf reduziert werden wollte. So schlecht war das Gefühl, angeschwärmt zu werden, ja auch wieder nicht. Und wenn Ron nicht dummerweise so in Luna verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte er es wahrscheinlich sogar genossen.

„Also pass auf. Demnächst bist du nicht mehr so zuvorkommend. Du hältst Luna keine Türen auf, trägst ihr nicht die Bücher hinterher. Oh und beim Essen gießt du ihr keinen Kürbissaft nach. Und klau mal öfter was von ihrem Teller."

„Wieso, ist doch immer genug da."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Darum geht es doch nicht. Aber es ist sehr unhöflich, ohne zu fragen etwas von jemand anderes Teller zu nehmen."

„Klingt nicht schwer. Okay, was sonst noch?"

„Schau dir an, welche Tischmanieren Crabbe und Goyle haben und imitier sie." Und ich esse dann solange woanders, dachte sie und verbiss sich ein Lachen. Sie musste ernst bleiben, wenn der Plan Erfolg haben sollte.

„Ist ebenfalls zu schaffen. Also kurz gesagt, ich soll mich wie ein richtiger Flegel benehmen."

„Jetzt hast du´s verstanden", strahlte Hermine. „Und noch etwas, mach ein paar richtig dämliche Bemerkungen über Mädchen. Wenn du mit Luna alleine bist, gib ein bisschen an, mit wie vielen du schon im Bett warst."

Seine Wangen röteten sich und Hermine kam der Verdacht, dass es wohl nicht allzu viele waren – wenn überhaupt. „Muss ja nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ein bisschen übertreiben reicht schon. Und aus den Andeutungen reimt sich Luna dann schon was zusammen."

„Was denn?", wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Na, das du ein Weiberheld bist, der jedes Mädchen nur flachlegen will und sie dann abserviert."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „So einen Ruf will ich aber wirklich nicht haben."

„Den wirst du auch nicht bekommen", beruhigte sie ihn. „Du erzählst doch nur Luna davon."

„Hm okay, mach ich. Ich hoffe nur, du hast Recht…"

„Es wird bestimmt klappen, Harry." Zuversichtlich lächelte sie ihn an.

Harry war da skeptischer, doch eine andere Wahl hatte er im Grunde ja nicht. Also verzichtete er am nächsten Tag darauf, Luna ihre Bücher abzunehmen, ging vor ihr durch die Tür nach draußen und hielt sie ihr nicht auf.

Luna schien das nicht seltsam zu finden. Mit anhimmelndem Blick lief sie Harry hinterher und bot ihm von ihren Schokofröschen an.

„Au ja, die mag ich", rief Harry, griff sich alle, die sie in der Hand hielt, riss gierig das Papier auf und stopfte sie sich in den Mund. „Du wolltescht dosch keine davon, oder?", schmatzte er.

Lunas Augen waren eine Spur größer als normal geworden, doch sie lächelte Harry nur verliebt an. „Iss du sie nur, wenn sie dir so gut schmecken. Ich kann dir gern noch weitere besorgen."

Er wollte zuerst höflich ablehnen, doch da fielen ihm Hermines Ratschläge ein. „Ja, mach ruhig. Und bring auch diese kleinen Kürbispasteten mit."

„Ich beeile mich", rief Luna fröhlich und stob davon, einen Drittklässler anrempelnd, der ihr einige wütende Bemerkungen hinterherschickte.

Zufrieden sah Harry ihr nach. Das war ja ganz einfach gewesen. Und sicher würde Luna bald merken, dass er sie nur als Süßigkeitenlieferantin benutzte. Auf Dauer würde ihr das zu blöd und vor allem zu teuer werden.

Hermine, die die Szene beobachtet hatte, schlenderte näher, die Hände tief in die Taschen ihres Wintermantels vergraben. „Gut gemacht."

Harry grinste sie an. „Danke. Allein wär ich da nie drauf gekommen. Was meinst du, wie lange dauert es, bis Luna die Nase voll von mir hat?"

„Kann ich nicht vorhersagen, aber länger als ein paar Tage bestimmt nicht", meinte Hermine und ging weiter. Es war besser, wenn Luna sie nicht bei Harry sah. Um sie herum schlenderten dick eingemummelte Schüler. Ihr Atem bildete kleine weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Luft. In der Eingangstür bemerkte sie Snape, der ihr ein knappes Zeichen gab.

Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, ehe sie hinein ging. Von Snape war nichts zu sehen, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn in den Kerkern antreffen würde.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er ohne eine Begrüßung, kaum, dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Gut. Ich habe nicht geträumt in der vergangenen Nacht."

„Das hättest du ja auch nicht können."

„Die Blockade hält immer noch an? Du hast doch was von kurzzeitig gesagt."

„Ich habe deine Fähigkeit zu träumen unterdrückt. Doch sehr lange hält das nicht an, daher würde ich die Blockade gern erneuern." Er hob eine Hand, um mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern sanft über ihre Stirn und die Schläfen zu streichen.

„Ist denn das nötig?", fragte Hermine. Doch sie genoss seine sanfte Berührung.

„Ja." Er stellte sich hinter sie, legte einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie leicht an sich. „Entspann dich."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und spürte das schon vertraute Gefühl, mit ihm auf der mentalen Ebene verbunden zu sein. „Und wie lange hast du vor, das mit mir zu machen?"

„Solange es nötig ist." Er legte auch den anderen Arm um sie.

Hermine protestierte nicht. Es war wirklich angenehmer, ohne Alpträume zu schlafen. Und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte; wenn jemand mitbekam, wie sie nachts von Alpträumen geplagt schrie, würden Fragen gestellt werden. Sie schauerte ja jetzt noch, wenn sie an die Stunden der Gefangenschaft dachte.

„In ein, zwei Wochen können wir ausprobieren, ob du auch ohne die Blockade schlafen kannst. Doch mir wäre es lieber, wenn du bei so einem Versuch bei mir wärst."

„Mir ebenfalls", erwiderte sie trocken. „Ideen, wie wir das bewerkstelligen könnten?"

„Mir wird schon was einfallen. Schließlich steht ja auch noch der Legilimentikunterricht an."

„Ja. Und darauf freue ich mich auch schon sehr. Wann gibst du mir die erste Stunde?"

„Mal sehen. Das ist etwas, für das dein Geist wirklich frei und bereit sein muss. Solange die Erinnerungen noch zu frisch sind, hat das nicht viel Sinn."

„Hm, ja", brummte sie. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort mit den Lektionen begonnen. Die Vorstellung, sich richtig nur per Gedanken zu unterhalten, war einfach herrlich verlockend.

Snape vergrub seine Nase in ihrem dichten Haar. Es roch nach blumigem Shampoo und der kalten Winterluft. Er wurde sich dessen bewusst, wie eng sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Als würden sie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur bewegt, glitten seine Hände ihren schlanken Körper hinab.

Seine Berührungen ließen auch Hermine nicht kalt und freudig drängte sie sich seinen geschickten Fingern entgegen. Ein heiseres Keuchen entfuhr ihr und sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Sie hörte Snape leise lachen und spürte durch die geistige Verbindung seine Freude, ihr nah sein zu können. Gleichzeitig spürte sie auch, wie sehr er darauf brannte, sich in ihr zu versenken. Kurz zuckte ein Bild in ihrem Kopf auf; Snape, der auf ihrem nackten Körper lag, ihre Arme und Beine waren um ihn geschlungen. Sie konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln sehen, während er sich bewegte und ihr eigenes Gesicht in ekstatischer Verzückung.

Sie wusste nicht, ob dieses Bild von ihm oder aus ihrem eigenen Kopf stammte, doch es erregte sie zusätzlich. Kalt traf die Kerkerluft auf ihre nackte Haut und mit leicht entrücktem Blick schaute sie Snape an, während ihre Hände über die festen Muskeln glitten. Ihn zu spüren war noch besser, als ihn nur zu sehen.


	74. Chapter 74

Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle: Oh, in einigen Kapiteln gibt es da noch eine weitaus leckere Szene mit Sev und Mine. Aber schön, dass Dir dieser „Vorgeschmack" auch gefällt.

Doquie/Sandy: Keine Sorge, auch für Harry wird diese Geschichte nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es momentan vielleicht scheint.

Tatze81: Legilimentikunterricht gibt´s auch noch.

Gipsy: Das Luna ein wenig in Harry verliebt ist, könnte ich mir schon vorstellen. Es wird ja auch in den Büchern immer wieder deutlich, dass sie gern mit ihm Zeit verbringt.

TiniSnape: Hallo Schwarzleserin, danke für Deinen Kommi. Und Du bist garantiert nicht die einzige Schwarzleserin, g

therealjareth: Na, Ron ist mächtig verliebt; da kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass er ab und zu ein wenig einfältig ist, g

Komet: Die Wette gewinnst Du.

Zuerst hatte Harry viel Spaß daran, sich wie ein Schwein zu benehmen. Er aß mit offenem Mund, schmatzte hörbar und schickte Luna laufend los, ihm etwas zu holen. Ohne dabei die Wörter „bitte" und „danke" zu benutzen. Begegneten sie sich zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden auf den Fluren, trug nicht er ihr die Bücher, sondern sie die seinen.

Ja, es machte Spaß, sich auf den letzten Sitzplatz zu fläzen, während Luna mit seligem Lächeln neben ihm stand. Und es war lustig, mit den Fingern zu essen und zu rülpsen. Er trank Kürbissaft durch die Nase, was furchtbar juckte, sicher eklig aussah und Luna zum Kichern brachte.

Doch nach drei Tagen kamen Harry leichte Zweifel an der Wirksamkeit von Hermines Vorschlag. Lunas Begeisterung für ihn war noch gestiegen. Statt sich mit pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck von ihm abzuwenden, lachte sie nur, wenn er Tomatensauce über den Tisch kleckerte, Zuckerstücke in hohem Bogen in die Teetassen warf und frauenfeindliche Witze riss.

Und so stellte Harry Hermine schließlich zur Rede. „Du und deine tollen Ideen. Ich mach mich zum Affen, die Erstklässler lachen über mich und Luna ist immer noch genauso verliebt in mich, ja womöglich sogar noch mehr. Und Ron redet kein Wort mit mir."

Er hatte seine Beschwerden so schnell vorgetragen, dass er erst einmal nach Luft schnappen musste, so dass Hermine Gelegenheit zum Antworten bekam. „Harry, Verliebtheit verfliegt normalerweise nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen. Da sieht man so ein bisschen durch eine rosarote Brille und findet auch all das toll an dem, in den man verliebt ist, was man sonst gar nicht mögen würde."

„Na super und wieso soll ich dann all das machen? Wenn´s sowieso keinen Zweck hat."

„Weil diese Phase nur kurz anhält. Luna wird sehr bald merken, dass du nicht der Traummann bist, für den sie dich momentan hält."

„Hrmpf", machte Harry verstimmt.

„Ach komm schon, ich hab dich beobachtet. Du hast doch Spaß daran, mal nicht den artigen Jungen zu spielen."

„Ich spiele das sonst nicht", erwiderte er pikiert. Durch die strenge Erziehung seiner Tante waren ihm gute Tischmanieren so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er auch in Hogwarts gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich anders zu benehmen. „Und Kürbissaft durch die Nase zu trinken ist nicht so angenehm, wie du vielleicht denkst."

Hermine verbiss sich ein Kichern. Sie hatte nicht vor, das auszuprobieren, konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass der Saft die empfindlichen Nasenschleimhäute ziemlich reizte. „Dann flirte mit anderen Mädchen. In Lunas Beisein natürlich."

„Ne!" Entsetzt starrte er sie an. „Dann hab ich ja noch mehr am Hals hängen."

Das Ernstbleiben fiel Hermine zunehmend schwerer. „Harry, nicht jedes Mädchen, mit dem du ein bisschen flirtest, wird sich gleich Hals über Kopf in dich verlieben. Trag einer anderen die Bücher. Ginny zum Beispiel, die hilft dir bestimmt gern."

„Wenn ich erst Ron die Freundin wegschnappe und dann gleichzeitig mit seiner Schwester anbandel, bringt er mich um", stellte Harry sachlich fest.

„Okay, das wär momentan vielleicht wirklich nicht so günstig. Aber es gibt doch noch andere Mädchen, die nett und hübsch sind und sich bestimmt nicht in dich verlieben würden."

Harry runzelte im angestrengten Nachdenken die Stirn. Ihm fiel keine ein, mit der er gern geflirtet hätte. Entweder es waren Mädchen, mit denen er als Beginn einer möglichen Beziehung geflirtet hätte oder solche, die er absolut schrecklich fand, da er sie für eingebildete, alberne und dumme Ziegen hielt. Was sie teilweise zwar auch waren, doch wirklich wählerisch zu sein, konnte er sich momentan nicht leisten. „Lavender vielleicht? Die geht zwar mit jedem, aber dann bin ich sie wenigstens schnell wieder los."

„Mit jedem geht sie auch nicht", sagte Hermine mit unüberhörbarer Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

„Hab nur schon geübt", murmelte Harry entschuldigend.

Hermine betrachtete ihn mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue. Sobald Luna normal war, musste sie ihm solche Sprüche unbedingt wieder abgewöhnen. „Also dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast. Trag Lavender ihre Bücher, natürlich so, dass Luna es mitbekommt"

„Okay und was noch?"

„Sei ein bisschen frecher, aufmüpfiger. Nicht mehr so hilfsbereit und freundlich."

Harry tippte sich an die Stirn. „Häh? Ich soll Lavender ihre Bücher tragen, aber nicht hilfsbereit sein? Kapier ich nicht."

Sie seufzte kaum hörbar. „Zu Lavender bist du nett, weil du sie flachlegen willst, jedenfalls soll bei Luna dieser Eindruck entstehen. Und allen anderen verweigerst du deine Hilfe."

„Ah ja, das verstehe ich. Glaub ich zumindest. Und bei Lehrern?"

„Hm, schwierig. Zu frech darfst du da nicht sein, da wir sonst Hauspunkte abgezogen bekommen. Aber mach dich ruhig über sie und andere Schüler lustig, wenn du mit Luna alleine bist."

„Danke, ich hoffe, es wirkt." Harry lief davon, um die Ratschläge auszuprobieren.

Hermine ging zu Snape, um eine erste Legilimentikstunde zu nehmen. Da Professor Tranxabelt noch auf der Krankenstation lag und auch die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick durch eine hartnäckige Erkältung angeschlagen waren, fielen zur Zeit mehrere Unterrichtsstunden aus und demzufolge gab es nur wenig Hausaufgaben.

Statt praktischer Übungen erklärte Severus ihr jedoch die Wirkweise von Legilimentik und was dabei in ihrem Kopf geschah. Hermine fand es interessant, ein bisschen gruselig zwar, doch sie würde Legilimentik ja erstmal nur mit Severus üben. Und wenn er ihre geheimsten Phantasien dabei sah, weil sie sich zufällig in den Bereich ihres Gehirns drängten, den er gerade einsehen konnte, so war das alles andere als eine Katastrophe.

„Ich denke, wir können nächste Woche mit ersten praktischen Übungen anfangen", sagte er abschließend.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, ein paar praktische Übungen jetzt schon zu versuchen", sagte sie und lächelte verführerisch zu ihm hoch.

„Ich auch nicht. Doch bedauerlicherweise schaut Dumbledore mir streng auf die Finger."

Hermine verging schlagartig die Lust auf jegliche Bettgymnastik. „Du meinst er ahnt etwas?"

„Nein, das nicht, aber er fürchtet, ich würde dich zu hart ran nehmen. Bei dem Legilimentikunterricht", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine gluckste leise. „Soll ich mal mit ihm reden? Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja davon überzeugen, dass mir sehr gut gefällt, was du mit mir machst."

„Reden wir eigentlich noch von Legilimentik?", fragt er und sie sah das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen.

Sie wurde trotz ihres breiten Grinsens ein klein wenig rot. „Gehört ja auch irgendwie zusammen. Schließlich habe ich bisher stets die engste Verbindung zu dir gehabt, wenn wir auch körperlich verbunden waren."

„Ja, aber ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass das an den mentalen Barrieren liegt. Die in solchen Situationen gesenkt sind." Er beugte sich vor, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. „Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätte mehr Zeit füreinander, aber um keinerlei Verdacht zu erregen, muss ich dich nun leider bitten zu gehen."

„Na ja, wenn´s denn sein muss", brummte sie.

„Ja, muss es." Er stand auf und geleitete sie zur Tür. „Komm morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder, es gibt da noch einiges an Theorie über Legilimentik, das ich dir erklären möchte."

„Ich merke schon, dass es ein sehr komplexes Thema ist. Und ich danke dir, dass du mir die Möglichkeit gibst, es zu lernen."

„Wie ich bereits zu Dumbledore sagte; es wäre Verschwendung, dir diese Chance zu verwehren."

Sein Kompliment überströmte sie mit Wärme und Glück. Und entschädigte sie zumindest ein klein wenig dafür, jetzt gehen zu müssen. Sie freute sich schon darauf, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien hin war. Sie hatte vor, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Intensives Lernprogramm in Legilimentik wäre eine ausreichende Erklärung und sie hoffte, sowohl Dumbledore als auch ihre Eltern von dieser Notwendigkeit überzeugen zu können.


	75. Chapter 75

sisi74sd: Sev und gruselig? Das finde ich nun eigentlich nicht so.

TiniSnape: Manches kommt vielleicht anders, als Du vermutest.

Komet: Ja, im Moment ist alles wirklich noch sehr süß. Wie gesagt; im Moment.

Doquie/Sandy: Mit Mine und Sev gibt es noch einige schöne Szenen. Jetzt allerdings geht es ein klein wenig düster zu, was jedoch nur ein leichter Vorgeschmack ist auf das, was da noch kommen wird.

Hach ich liebe es, mich mal so richtig auszutoben und so spannend und gruselig zu schreiben, wie ich mag.

Tatze81: Die Auflösung der Luna-Geschichte gibt´s im nächsten Kapitel.

Poppy behielt Grisella ganze fünf Tage auf der Krankenstation und ignorierte erfolgreich jeden Protest der Lehrerin. Sie brachte Grisella nahrhafte Speisen ans Bett und ließ von Snape stärkende Tränke für sie brauen.

Die ersten zwei Tage war Grisella ganz froh zu liegen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich schwach und es tat gut, mal nicht ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Ihr Schlaf war zwar nach wie vor sehr leicht, doch sie begann sich zu entspannen.

Doch bereits am dritten Tag wäre Grisella gern aufgestanden und in ihr Quartier zurückgekehrt. Poppy jedoch bemerkte ihre Absicht sofort und huschte wieselflink an ihre Seite. „Sie bleiben schön liegen", befahl sie streng und glättete die Bettdecke.

„Mir geht es aber schon viel besser. Ich niese nur noch selten und meine Temperatur ist auch fast wieder normal."

„Wann es Ihnen besser geht, entscheide ich." Poppys Züge wurden etwas sanfter. „Soll ich Ihnen ein Buch bringen?"

„Ein Buch?"

„Ja, ein Buch. Keine Klassenarbeiten, kein Sachbuch, sondern einen schönen Roman, einfach nur zum Schmökern", erklärte die Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin nicht versessen auf sentimentale Geschichten", erwiderte Grisella knapp. Doch langweilig war ihr wirklich und fast war sie versucht, Madam Pomfrey doch um ein Buch zu bitten.

„Ich kann Ihnen ja etwas Spannendes raussuchen. Keine Liebesschnulze."

„Ich will doch nicht…" Doch die Krankenschwester war bereits davongeeilt. Grisella zog trotzig das Deckbett bis zum Kinn hoch. Warum Bücher lesen, die nur der Zerstreuung dienten?

Poppy kam zurück, einen Stapel Bücher auf ihren Armen. „Da ist bestimmt was für Sie dabei", meinte sie zuversichtlich und legte den Stapel auf dem Nachttisch ab. Das erste nahm sie in die Hand. „Die Geschichte des einäugigen Zauberers – klassischer Gruselroman."

Grisella reagierte nicht. Was sollte an einem fiktiven Einäugigen schon interessant sein? Sie hatte echte Einäugige gesehen und teilweise miterlebt, wie sie eines oder sogar beide Augen verloren.

„Das hier klingt auch gut: Professor Slapschatt und die magische 18."

Noch so ein Schwachsinn, dachte Grisella, ausgedacht von jemandem, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte und wahrscheinlich zu feige war, selbst auf magische 18-Jagd – was auch immer das war – zu gehen.

Poppy hielt das dritte Buch hoch. Es war in nachtblauen Samt gebunden und sah sehr neu aus. „Talasans Traumreisen. Na, wenn das keine gute Einschlaflektüre ist", meinte sie freundlich und hielt Grisella das Buch unter die Nase.

„Da schlaf ich schon bei dem Titel", knurrte sie

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm Poppy das letzte der Bücher. „Nun aber: Meuterei und Meuchelmord – Ein Seefahrer erzählt."

„Will ich auch nicht." Grisella klang wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht vorlesen? Ich habe keine anderen Patienten und daher etwas Zeit."

„Lesen Sie nur still, wenn Sie das unbedingt lesen wollen", sagte Grisella.

Poppy gluckste leise und zog sich einen Hocker heran. Sie schlug das Buch auf. „Oh, den Autor kenne ich ja sogar. Es ist von Kapitän Dorian Thadderhus geschrieben, nun ja, diktiert, er war ja schon lange tot, als er es verfasste."

Grisella kannte keinen Kapitän Thadderhus, wollte ihn auch nicht kennen lernen oder wissen, woher Madam Pomfrey ihn kannte. Nun jedoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zuzuhören, wie die Krankenschwester aus dem bewegten Leben des Seefahrers vorlas.

Ganz so langweilig wie befürchtet fand Grisella die Geschichte dann doch nicht. Dass die Geschehnisse wahr waren – oder zumindest einen wahren Kern besaßen, denn sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass er niemals ganz alleine in der Lage gewesen war, gegen zwei Dutzend Säbel schwingende Piraten anzukommen – verlieh dem Buch einen zusätzlichen Reiz.

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Poppy das Buch zuklappte und unterdrückt gähnte. „Meine Güte, das war so fesselnd, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hab, wie die Zeit vergangen ist. Hat es Ihnen auch so gut gefallen, wie mir, meine Liebe?"

„Hm, ja, war ganz nett", meinte Grisella, die nicht zugeben wollte, wie gefesselt sie von der Geschichte war. Dieser Kapitän hatte seine Erlebnisse so mitreißend geschildert, dass sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dabei zu sein.

Poppy lächelte auf sie herab und wusste genau, das Grisella nur nicht zugeben wollte, dass ihr die Geschichte Spaß gemacht hatte. Beim Vorlesen hatte die Krankenschwester immer wieder über den Buchrand gelinst und dabei gesehen, wie sich Grisellas knochige Finger während dem Kampf gegen die Übermacht an Piraten in atemloser Anspannung ums Deckbett verkrampften. Ehrlicher Schrecken hatte in ihren dunklen Augen gestanden, als Thadderhus davon berichtete, wie seinem ersten Maat der linke Arm abgenommen werden musste, ohne Betäubung. Und eine Träne war verstohlen aus ihrem Augenwinkel geblinzelt worden, als Dorian sich von seiner großen Liebe, der schönen Sängerin Ashleigh verabschiedete und dabei versprach, sie immer in seinem Herzen zu tragen und eines Tages zu ihr zurück zu kehren. Bis er wieder bei Ashleigh war, war er allerdings durch sämtliche andere Betten und Heulagen gegangen, was Grisella mit missgünstig gerunzelter Stirn registrierte und hoffte, dass die schöne Ashleigh ihm ebenso wenig treu war wie er ihr.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Grisella", sagte Poppy und strich der Lehrerin noch einmal das Bettdeck glatt. Zufrieden registrierte sie, das Grisella diesmal nicht vor der unerwarteten Handbewegung zurück zuckte.

Grisella träumte von wilden Seeschlachten und dem Leben auf Schiffen, wie es vor über 250 Jahren war. Doch es waren keine Alpträume und beim Aufwachen stellte sie fest, dass sie lächelte.

Sofort versteinerte sich ihre Miene und sie sah sich ängstlich um. Nein, niemand da, der sie lächeln gesehen hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und in ihr Quartier geschlichen, doch sie war sich absolut sicher, dass Poppy sie eigenhändig zurückholen würde.

Eher aus Langeweile als aus echtem Interesse griff sie nach den Büchern, die Poppy auf dem Nachttisch liegen gelassen hatte. Die Geschichte des einäugigen Zauberers war recht unterhaltsam, kam jedoch nicht an Dorians Buch heran.

Poppy, die kurz darauf mit einem voll beladenen Tablett an Grisellas Bett trat, freute sich, sie lesen zu sehen. „Frühstück", rief sie fröhlich.

Grisella ließ das Buch sinken und schaute auf das Tablett. Nun ja, besser sie aß etwas. Großen Hunger hatte sie zwar nicht, doch die Krankenschwester bestand auf regelmäßige Mahlzeiten.

Später las Grisella weiter, während Poppy ein Stückchen entfernt an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und eifrig Berichte schrieb.

Es war schon Nachmittag, als die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde und eine aufgeregte Siebtklässlerin ein herzzerreißend schluchzendes Mädchen hinein führte. Sofort sprang Poppy auf und eilte ihnen entgegen. Grisella hörte, wie sie fragte, was passiert sei.

„Juliana ist vom Besen gefallen", erklärte die Ältere.

„Besenfliegen? Vermutlich ohne Genehmigung."

Das größere der Mädchen schaute zur Seite, das kleinere stoppte für einen Moment das schluchzen und blinzelte ängstlich zu Poppy hoch. An den langen schwarzen Wimpern hingen glitzernde Tränen und ihr kleines rundes Gesichtchen war schon ganz rot.

Poppy seufzte und setzt das Mädchen auf eine der freien Liegen. „Na, das hat Zeit bis später, jetzt kümmere ich mich erstmal um deinen Arm."

Grisella fiel auf, dass der rechte Arm des Mädchens unnatürlich gebogen war. Sie tat so, als würde sie weiter lesen, doch in Wirklichkeit schaute sie interessiert zu, wie Poppy das weinende Mädchen samt der ebenfalls ziemlich aufgelöst wirkenden Älteren beruhigte. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Arm und sagte deutlich: „Ferula!"

Sekunden später war der Arm geschient und badagiert. Die beiden Mädchen, die sich erstaunlich ähnlich sahen, wie Grisella erst jetzt bemerkte, bedankten sich bei der Krankenschwester.

Poppy holte ein Glas mit Schokoladenbonbons und hielt es den Mädchen hin, die sogleich hineingriffen. „So und nun erzählt mir mal, wie genau das passiert ist", forderte Poppy sie auf.

Zuerst schwiegen beide, dann sprach die Ältere. „Juliana wollte so gerne fliegen. Und eigentlich kann sie es schon richtig gut. Wir sind schon öfter alleine geflogen."

„Madam Hooch und Professor Dumbledore würden sich nicht freuen, das zu hören. Professor Sprout sicher auch nicht. Ihr seid doch beide in Hufflepuff, nicht?"

Beide nickten. „Sie werden es ihnen doch nicht erzählen?", fragte die ältere ängstlich und blickte flehend aus den gleichen langbewimperten blauen Augen wie ihre kleinere Ausgabe.

Poppy seufzte leise. „Nein. Und auch euren Eltern nicht."

„Danke", piepste nun schüchtern die Kleine. Dann jedoch deutete sie mit ihrer unverletzten Hand auf den geschienten Arm. „Aber alle werden Fragen, warum ich das hier hab."

„Erstmal bleibst du hier", sagte Poppy streng. Es wäre für sie ein leichtes gewesen, den glatten Bruch in sekundenschnelle zu heilen. Der Lerneffekt war allerdings ungleich höher, wenn die Kleine wenigstens für ein paar Stunden merkte, wie unbequem so ein Armbruch war. Sie würde keine Schmerzen haben – dafür hatte Poppy sofort gesorgt – doch ein geschienter Arm war bei so ziemlich allen Tätigkeiten recht hinderlich.

Unwillkürlich wanderte Grisellas Blick zu ihrem eigenen rechten Arm. Auch sie hatte ihn einst gebrochen gehabt, die Folge einer wilden Rangelei oder auch das Ergebnis von der Unterbringung zu vieler Personen auf zu kleinem Raum bei zu großem Stress.

Doch um ihren Arm hatte sich – ebenso wie um die Blessuren, die die anderen davon trugen – niemand gekümmert. Der Knochen war schief zusammen gewachsen und der Arm fast steif gewesen. Erst vor einigen Monaten hatte eine darauf spezialisierte Heilerin in mehreren Sitzungen den Arm behandelt, so dass Grisella ihn nun ohne Einschränkungen benutzen konnte.

Poppy nahm eines der Bücher aus dem Regal links an der Wand und drückte es der Siebtklässlerin in die Hand. „Hier, lies deiner Schwester etwas vor. Ich muss kurz weg."

Das Mädchen überflog still den Titel; ein beliebtes Geschichtenbuch für kleinere. Auch Juliana reckte den Kopf, um den Titel lesen zu können. „So was langweiliges", maulte sie leise.

Grisella richtete sich ein Stück in ihrem Bett auf. „Soll ich euch etwas vorlesen?", bot sie an.

Beide Mädchen fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatten zwar bemerkt, dass da noch ein Patient war, aber nicht gesehen, wer sich hinter dem großen dunkelgrünen Buch verbarg. „Professor Tranxabelt", stammelte die Größere und sah sie mit den gleichen geweiteten Augen an wie Juliana.

„Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf, mich hier zu behalten", erklärte sie. Sie stand auf und das lange weiße Nachthemd fiel ihr bis zu den Knöcheln herab und umwogte ihre dünnen Beine, während sie zu den Schwestern hinüber ging.

Juliana schaute ängstlich zu ihrer Schwester. Die Ältere verstand. „Sie sagen doch nichts, oder? Zu Professor Sprout meine ich."

Grisella schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich einen Hocker heran. Die Mädchen bei ihrer Hauslehrerin zu verpfeifen würde nichts bringen. Schlimmstenfalls würde Professor Sprout sich dafür noch bei ihr bedanken und womöglich auf die Idee kommen, sie zu irgendwelchen gemeinsamen Aktivitäten einzuladen.

„Danke", sagte die Ältere und stieß Juliana an, die daraufhin artig das Wort wiederholte.

„Also ich hätte hier die Geschichte eines alten Seefahrers. Sind viele Piratenangriffe mit dabei." Grisella beobachtete die Reaktionen der Mädchen. Die Augen der Älteren leuchteten beigeistert auf, die der jüngeren dagegen schauten etwas ängstlich. Nun ja, Piraten waren halt nicht jedermanns Sache. „Das hier handelt von einem einäugigen Zauberer; ich les es gerade, ist auch recht spannend." Wieder glomm Erschrecken in den blauen Augen auf und Grisella griff sich ein anderes Buch. „Wie wäre es dann mit Talasans Traumreisen?"

„Ja!", rief die Kleine freudig.

Grisella begann zu lesen und merkte gar nicht, dass Poppy leise eintrat und die sich ihr bietende Szene überrascht, aber dabei überaus erfreut, beobachtete. Beide Mädchen lauschten Grisellas leicht rauer Stimme. Grisella las mit Betonung, mal flüsternd leise, verführerisch oder schimpfend laut.

Die Krankenschwester trat an ihren Schreibtisch, setzte sich lautlos und hörte ebenfalls zu. Irgendwann bemerkte Grisella, das Poppy zurück war, doch sie lies sich dadurch beim Lesen nicht stören und klappte das Buch erst zu, als die Geschichte zu Ende war.

„Noch eine!", bettelte Juliana und fing sich dafür einen strengen Blick ihrer großen Schwester ein.

Poppy trat zu ihnen und legte eine Hand an die Schulter des Mädchens. „Gefällt es dir etwa so gut auf der Krankenstation, dass du länger hier bleiben möchtest?"

Die Kleine schaute zu ihr hoch. „Professor Tranxabelt liest so schön."

Poppy lächelte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Aber Professor Tranxabelt ist noch krank; sie braucht jetzt wirklich Ruhe."

Grisella wollte schon protestieren, unterdrückte diesen Drang dann aber. Wieso sollte sie da widersprechen? Sie hatte schließlich nur für die Schwestern gelesen, weil ihr langweilig war.

Rasch heilte Poppy den Arm, gab den Mädchen noch je ein Schokoladenbonbon und schickte sie fort. „Das war sehr nett von Ihnen, Grisella."

„Nicht der Rede wert", wiegelte Grisella ab.

„Wie auch immer, es hat Ihnen ebenso gut getan, wie den Mädchen. Nein, widersprechen Sie mir nicht", wehrte Poppy ab, da sie sah, wie Grisellas schmallippiger Mund aufklappte. „Und jetzt schlafen Sie brav."

Grisella blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich den Anweisungen zu fügen. Doch kaum entließ Poppy sie von der Krankenstation, führte ihr erster Weg sie in die Nocturngasse.

Es war so kalt, dass sie ihren dicken schwarzen Wintermantel noch enger um sich zog. Schnee fiel vom dunklen Himmel herab und schluckte die Geräusche weitgehend. Nur ihre hohen Stiefel knarrten bei jedem Schritt. Sie lief so schnell, wie sie es bei dem schneebedeckten Boden wagte.

Kaum jemand war auf den Straßen unterwegs und wer doch raus musste, war dich eingehüllt und achtete nicht auf die wenigen, die an ihm vorbei gingen oder ihm entgegen kamen. Selbst die meisten Fenster in den überwiegend grauen Häusern waren dunkel.

Die Gasse, in die Grisella nun einbog, war so schmal, dass sie für einen Moment das Gefühl von Beklemmung verspürte. Sie hasste es, keinen direkten Fluchtweg zu haben und eingesperrt zu sein. Sofort schoss ihr Puls in die Höhe, sie spürte, wie trotz der Kälte ihre Hände schweißnass wurden. Raus hier, nur weg, so schnell wie möglich, war der Gedanke, der sie beherrschte.

Sie blieb stehen, lehnte sich leicht mit den Schulterblättern an die harte steinerne Hauswand und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Sie bekam ja Luft, sie musste sie nur einatmen. Und ausatmen. Und wieder einatmen. Und ausatmen.

Nach einigen konzentrierten Atemzügen spürte sie, wie die Panikattacke nachließ. Sie hatte diese Anfälle schon öfter erlebt, wusste, dass sie vorüber gingen, wenn sie nur stark genug war, ihnen stand zu halten. Nicht immer war ihr das gelungen; mitunter war der Drang der Beklemmung zu entfliehen zu stark gewesen.

Noch zweimal durchatmen, dann war sie in der Lage, weiter zu gehen. Niemand würde ihr etwas anmerken, niemand würde wissen, was sie eben noch gefühlt hatte und wie sehr ihr die Enge und geschlossene Räume widerstrebten.

Das Hinterzimmer, in dem Grisella mit dem Mittelsmann verabredet war, war kalt, zugig und dunkel. Eine einzige flackernde Talglampe stand auf dem schiefen Tisch. Das Gesicht des Mannes wurde nur von einer Seite beleuchtet, doch es reichte, um die tiefe Narbe, die über seine Wange lief, zu erkennen.

„Haben Sie, was ich wollte?", fragte Grisella mit fester Stimme. Sie unterdrückte das Zähneklappern; sie fror erbärmlich, aber er würde eine Gänsehaut und Zähneklappern als Angst interpretieren und das konnte sich für sie als fatal erweisen.

Er legte einen unscheinbaren Lederbeutel auf den Tisch, zog ihn jedoch blitzschnell weg, als Grisella danach greifen wollte. „Erst will ich den Rest des Geldes."

„Erst will ich den Inhalt sehen", erwiderte Grisella sofort.

Er gab ein unartikuliertes Geräusch von sich, löste das dünne schwarze Band und hielt ihr den geöffneten Beutel hin.

Ihren Ekel überwindend griff Grisella hinein und zog unter seinen strengen Blicken das Stück dunkelgraue, feste Haut heraus. Nun konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein eisiger Schauer über ihren Rücken kroch, ähnlich dem Atem eines Dementors. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, nicht umsehen; wäre ein Dementor wirklich im Raum, würde sie jetzt schon nicht mehr stehen, sondern von den klauenähnlichen Armen gepackt werden.

Die dreckigen Finger des Mannes schlossen sich einer eisernen Fessel gleich um Grisellas Handgelenk. „Mein Geld", schnarrte er mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass er einst am Kehlkopf schwer verletzt worden war.

Mit ihrer freien Hand griff Grisella in ihre Manteltasche und warf ihm das Ledersäckchen hin, das randvoll mit Sickeln war, die beim Aufkommen auf dem Tisch klimperten.

Unter dem dünnen Leder zeichneten sich deutlich die einzelnen Münzen ab, doch er machte keine Anstalten danach zu greifen und hielt weiterhin Grisellas Handgelenk fest. Ihre Hand steckte wiederum noch in dem Lederbeutel und die Finger hielten das Stück Dementorenhaut fest umschlossen. Nichts würde sie dazu bringen, loszulassen.

„Öffnen Sie ihn", befahl er.

Mit ihrer freien Hand fummelte Grisella an den Knoten. Sie spürte den ungeduldigen Blick des Mannes. „Es würde weitaus schneller gehen, wenn ich beide Hände benutzen könnte."

„Ich traue Ihnen nicht", schnarrte er.

Grisella wollte erwidern, dass er gefälligst selbst das Geldsäckel öffnen sollte, doch da bemerkte sie, dass der rechte Ärmel leer war; der Arm fehlte bereits ab der Schulter.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, das Band zu lösen und schüttete den Inhalt nun auf den Tisch. Eine der Münzen rollte davon und kam klimpernd auf dem Boden auf, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie aufzuheben. Er ließ ihre Hand los und zischte: „Verschwinde."

Grisella ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Den Beutel mit dem für sie momentan wertvollstem Schatz dicht an ihren mageren Körper gepresst, eilte sie davon. Es galt noch einiges vorzubereiten.


	76. Chapter 76

Tinchen26: Ja, was mag sie wohl vorhaben? Das wirst Du schon bald erfahren.

Tatze81: Ja, Grisella ist doch echt nett, nicht. Hm, oder locke ich Dich und die anderen da nur mit auf eine falsche Fährte, wer weiß das schon…

Komet: Na, mal abwarten, ob Du da Recht hast…

TiniSnape: Ja, da kommt wohl einiges anders, als Du denkst…

Duquie/Sandy: Träume würden bei mir anders aussehen, das ist also schon alles real, was Grisella da erlebt.

„Oh Harry", seufzte Luna verliebt und klimperte mit den Wimpern, wie sie es sich von Lavender abgeschaut hatte, „du bist wirklich der stärkste und tollste Junge von ganz Hogwarts."

Harry verspürte den drängenden Wunsch, seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm, den er eben aus der gefrorenen Erde gezaubert hatte, zu schlagen. Das war auch so eine Idee von Hermine gewesen. Der Baumstumpf war etwa einen Meter hoch und Hagrid wolle ihn irgendwann als Nest für irgendeines seiner Viecher ausbauen. Einen Baumstamm aus der Erde zu holen war etwas primitives, dämliches und vor allem ausgesprochen überflüssiges.

„Ron hätte das bestimmt nicht geschafft und Neville auch nicht. Ach was, keiner hätte das geschafft", flötete Luna.

Jeder hätte es geschafft, der von Hermine den dafür benötigten Spruch zugesteckt bekommen hätte. „Tja, das sind ja auch alles Weicheier", sagte Harry und versuchte, dabei herablassend zu klingen. Er warf sich in Position, Kinn hoch, die Brust vorgereckt – Muskeln waren zwar nicht sehr viele vorhanden, aber in der dicken Winterkleidung waren sie ohnehin nicht zu sehen – ein Bein auf den liegenden Baumstamm gestellt.

Sein Pech war allerdings, dass der Baumstamm auf einem abschüssigen Teil des Geländes lag und der Boden durch den Schnee und Eisflächen darunter nicht sehr fest war. So geriet auch der Baumstamm ins Rutschen und mit ihm Harry.

Er versuchte noch das Gleichgewicht zurück zu gewinnen, doch vergebens. Schreiend und mit den Armen rudernd landete er auf seinem Hintern.

„Harry!", rief Luna erschrocken aus und kniete besorgt neben ihm nieder, um mit ihren behandschuhten Händen sogleich an ihm herumzutasten. „Ist dir etwas passiert? Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?"

„Ich bin auf meinem Hintern gelandet, nicht auf meinen Schultern", knurrte er und schob im Aufstehen ihre Hände beiseite. Seine Kehrseite brannte von dem Sturz, ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle war der Boden hart gefroren. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt.

„Harry?" Luna streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn jedoch nicht.

„Was?", knurrte er und wandte sich zu ihr um, ein Fehler für seine Netzhaut. Sie trug eine giftgrüne Mütze, die sich mit der blauen Farbe ihrer gefütterten Jacke aufs schmerzhafteste biss. Die orangeroten Handschuhe fielen da kaum mehr auf.

Luna wich ein winziges Stück zurück und klimperte heftig mit ihren Augen. „Möchtest du dich auf mich stützen?", fragte sie schüchtern und bot ihm ihren Arm an.

„Geht schon."

„Du bist wahrlich ein richtiger Mann, Harry. Jeder andere Junge hätte nun zu heulen angefangen."

Das bezweifelte Harry erheblich, aber auf eine Diskussion mit Luna wollte er sich nicht einlassen. Wenn er still blieb, war sie deshalb zwar nicht automatisch auch still, redete aber erheblich weniger, als wenn sie Antwort bekam.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragte sie nach einigen Schritten.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Natürlich schmerzte sein Hintern noch; so hart, wie er aufgekommen war, würde er mehrere Tage an den Sturz denken. Und wenn Luna es rumerzählte, würden ihn die anderen auch noch tagelang daran erinnern.

Sie bogen nun auf den Bereich des Geländes ein, der gut einsehbar war. Eine Gruppe Mädchen stand giggelnd und kichernd zusammen und Harry bildete sich fest ein, dass sie seinen Sturz gesehen hatten und nun über ihn lachten. Und der pummelige Zweitklässler, der gerade an ihm vorbei ging, stand dem nicht so ein schadenfrohes Grinsen im Gesicht?

Er musste mit Hermine reden, unbedingt. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Vorgestern schon hatte McGonagall ihn zur Seite genommen und aufgrund seiner Tischmanieren gerügt. Seitdem trank er den Kürbissaft wieder durch den Mund und verzichtete darauf, von anderen Tellern zu essen.

„Möchtest du einen Schokofrosch?", bot Luna ihm unvermittelt an.

„Wie? Ne, will ich nicht", erwiderte Harry und biss erneut die Zähne zusammen. Normal laufen ging ja noch einigermaßen, aber die Treppen hoch war schmerzhaft. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen und hätte sich seinen Hintern heil zaubern lassen.

„Mein armer Harry. Du bist so tapfer", seufzte Luna und klimperte mit ihren spärlichen Wimpern.

Harry verspürte den starken Wunsch, sie stumm und bewegungslos zu zaubern. Zumal ihm nun auch noch Ron und Neville entgegen kamen und es auf der breiten Treppe keine Ausweichmöglichkeit gab; sie mussten aneinander vorbei. Seit Ron glaubte, dass Harry ihm Luna absichtlich abspenstig gemacht hatte, bildete er mit Neville eine Leidensgemeinschaft und sie verstanden sich sehr gut miteinander.

Ron sah nur Lunas Hand an Harrys Ellbogen und schnaufte wütend. Nevilles Blick wanderte ängstlich zwischen Ron und Harry hin und her. Luna dagegen hatte nur Augen für Harry.

Harry sah eine Chance, Luna endgültig loszuwerden. Es war gerade niemand außer ihnen im ersten Stock und auch in der Eingangshalle befand sich keiner. Niemand also, der mitbekam, was er sagte – denn Luna, Ron und Neville würden damit nicht Reklame laufen. „Tja Ron, die Kleine hat eben Geschmack. Und ich brauch endlich mal wieder ein Mädchen, das nicht so nervt. Luna macht alles, was ich sage. Stimmt´s, Baby?"

Lunas Lächeln geriet leicht irritiert, doch dann erkannte sie, dass Harry sie wohl als so was ähnliches wie seine feste Freundin bezeichnet hatte und sofort strahlte sie über ihr ganzes Gesicht.

„Sie würde mir sogar die Füße küssen, wenn ich es ihr befehle", fuhr Harry fort. Er sah, wie Rons Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und überlegte, ob er wohl zu weit gegangen war. Ein Seitenblick zu Luna zeigte ihm, dass er wohl noch lange nicht weit genug gegangen war; sie lächelte ihn nach wie vor mit entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Hör endlich auf, sie so zu behandeln!", schrie Ron wütend und stürzte mit einem lauten Schrei auf Harry zu.

Der trat aus dem Reflex heraus blitzschnell zur Seite, so dass der von oben kommende Ron die restlichen Stufen herunter gekegelte. Lunas erschrockener Aufschrei ging in dem Gepolter unter.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehendem Mund starrte Neville dem fallenden Ron hinterher. Harry erwachte einen Moment später aus seiner Schrecksekunde und eilte, so schnell es sein Hintern erlaubte, die Treppe herunter.

Die nicht so gehandikapte Luna war schneller und erreichte Ron als erste. Sie kniete neben ihm auf den Boden, ihr langes weizenblondes Haar fiel dabei nach vorn und kitzelte ihn an der Nase. „Ron! Ron!", rief sie und rüttelte ihn an den Schultern.

„Ron!", rief nun auch Harry, der auf der zweitletzten Stufe war. Er konnte sehen, dass Rons Augen geschlossen waren. Er lag völlig reglos, die Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, wie eine auf den Rücken gefallene Schildkröte.

„Verschwinde bloß", zischte Luna ihn wütend an. „Du allein bist schuld, dass Ron die Treppe runter gefallen ist."

Harry verharrte mit einem Fuß in der Luft. Neville stand noch an der genau gleichen Stelle wie eben und starrte noch genauso erschrocken mit offenem Mund nach unten auf den liegenden Ron und die über ihn gebeugte Luna.

Ron nieste heftig – Lunas Haar hatte seine Nase zu sehr gereizt - und blinzelte mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Ravenclawmädchen hoch.

„Oh Ron", flötete sie und strich mit ihren immer noch behandschuhten Händen seine Wangen entlang. Ihre Hände waren noch schneefeucht und hinterließen eine glitzernde Spur auf seinen geröteten Wangen.

„Luna", seufzte er und grinste selig. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und gab ein Keuchen von sich, schaffte es aber, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen, so dass er mit Luna nun auf einer Augenhöhe war.

„Du wolltest dich wirklich für mich prügeln? Noch dazu mit deinem besten Freund?" Gerührt lächelte Luna ihn an.

„Eine Frau wie dich darf niemand so behandeln", säuselte Ron. Die Schmerzen in seiner Kehrseite ignorierend hob er eine Hand, um Luna über die Wange zu streichen. „Und du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

„Oh Ron, du bist so mutig. Und tapfer." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern und würdigte Harry keines Blickes. „Wieso nur habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass du noch viel mutiger, stärker und tapferer bist als Harry?"

Der zog es vor, sich davonzustehlen. Ron war ja anscheinend nichts passiert bei dem Sturz und unglücklich wirkte er nicht. Zusammen mit Neville, der ein wenig enttäuscht drein sah, ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Gibt noch andere nette Mädchen", versuchte er zu trösten.

„Hm, ja", brummte Neville. „Aber ist schon ganz gut so, dass Ron sie nun hat. Mich hat sie ja eh nie für voll genommen."

„Also das stimmt nun nicht", sagte Harry und bot ihm von seinen Schokofröschen an. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Dinger für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr sehen zu können. Dank Luna hatte er einen Vorrat von über zwei Dutzend.

„Danke." Neville mümmelte an der Schokolade herum und drehte die beiliegende Karte – Dumbledore – langsam um ihre eigene Achse. „Aber Luna hat nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen."

„Aber dafür mag sie dich. Ihr seid doch so etwas wir Freunde."

„Jaaah", meinte Neville gedehnt und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

In Rücksicht auf seinen Hintern zog Harry es vor, stehen zu bleiben. „Verstehe, du hättest lieber ne richtige Freundin. So mit Küssen und Anfassen und so."

Neville wurde puterrot. „Küssen würde mir erstmal reichen."

„Das wird schon, Neville. Es gibt hier so viele Mädchen. Oder hast du eine bestimmte, die du gern zur Freundin hättest?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Luna hat ja schon Ron"

„Ja, zum Glück", seufzte Harry. Doch er fürchtete sich vor seiner nächsten Begegnung mit Ron. Immer wieder hielt er die Luft an, wenn sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und ein oder mehrere Gryffindors hineinschlüpften.

Es war bereits kurz vorm Abendessen, als Ron endlich kam. Die anderen Schüler waren bereits zur großen Halle hinunter gegangen. Nur Harry lag bäuchlings auf der Couch und las in einem Buch über Quidditch. So viel nicht auf, dass er nicht normal sitzen konnte, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Ron ließ sich neben ihn fallen – ebenfalls die Kehrseite schonend - und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, was Harry laut aufjaulen ließ. „Du bist echt der beste Freund, den man nur haben kann."

„Ach ja?", ächzte Harry.

„Das war so lieb von dir, so zu tun, als würdest du Luna nicht mögen. Und mich zu provozieren, damit ich vor Luna als Held dastehe."

„Freut mich, dass es geklappt hat", sagte Harry im Aufstehen. Er musterte Ron. „Ist dir was passiert bei dem Sturz?"

„Nur ein paar blaue Flecke. Und mir tut der Hintern ziemlich weh, werde wohl einige Tage nicht sitzen können."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Harry zu und erzählte Ron von seinem peinlichen Erlebnis mit dem Baumstamm.

„Aber das hat sich gelohnt. Jedenfalls für mich." Obwohl niemand sonst da war, senkte Ron seine Stimme, ehe er weiter sprach. „Luna hat mich sogar geküsst."

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry. Bei ihm hatte sie solche Anstalten nicht gezeigt. Doch er war ziemlich sicher, dass sie gern von ihm geküsst worden wäre.

„Na ja, nicht so richtig. Nur auf die Wange. Aber es war ein Kuss", erklärte Ron.

„Das ist echt schön, Ron. Und bestimmt bleibt es nicht bei dem einen Kuss."

Ron starrte ihn plötzlich erschrocken an. „Du meinst, ich soll sie schon anfassen?"

„Ne, jetzt noch nicht, warte damit lieber."

„Oh, gut." Ron atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber das Küssen gefällt mir, denke ich."


	77. Chapter 77

Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle: Ja, da hat Ron doch noch bekommen, was er sich so sehr gewünscht hat.

Duquie/Sandy: Ich find die Szenen mit Ron, Luna und Harry auch sehr niedlich. Und es ist doch für meine Leser auch mal schön, etwas Entspannendes lesen zu können.

Komet: Dann nehme ich an, dass Dich dieses Kapitel auch sehr glücklich machen wird.

TiniSnape: Die Handlung um Ron und Luna ist damit abgeschlossen, sie haben ja nun einander, kommen zwar noch vor, jedoch nur am Rande. Und was Sev und Mine angeht, wirst Du in diesem Kapitel voll und ganz auf Deine Kosten kommen, aber Warnung: hot.

Die Legilimentikstunden fielen anders aus, als Hermine gedacht hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, gemütlich in Snapes Bett zu liegen, sie würden sich lieben und dann nebenbei ein wenig Legilimentik üben. Doch stattdessen saß sie voll bekleideten einem ebenso komplett angezogenen Professor gegenüber und wiederholte artig, was er ihr aufgetragen hatte zu lernen.

Die praktischen Übungen – auch bekleidet – machten ihr schon etwas mehr Spaß. Doch sie merkte rasch, dass Legilimentik ein weit kompliziertes und umfassenderes Gebiet war, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Auch über Okklumentik – die Kunst, den eigenen Geist vor fremdem Zugriff zu verschließen – erzählte Severus ihr viel.

„Okklumentik ist ebenso wichtig wie Legilimentik, wenn nicht sogar noch wichtiger. Allerdings ist sie weitaus komplizierter", führte Severus aus. „Und manchmal schützt auch Okklumentik nicht vor einem Zugriff."

Hermine spürte einen Schauer auf ihrem Rücken. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand ihren Geist bis in die hintersten Winkel und geheimsten Ecken durchforstete, war wirklich gruselig.

Severus wusste auch ohne Legilimentik, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging und zögerte nicht, ihre Ängste anzusprechen. „Schlimmer als alles aus dem Gehirn zu erfahren ist es, wenn jemand die totale Kontrolle darüber bekommt. Das hat schon so manchem, dem dies geschah, in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

Hermine dachte an Nevilles Eltern, die seit Jahren im St. Mungo lagen, weil Bellatrix sie bis in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. „Ich werde so viel lernen, das mir das nicht passieren wird", sagte sie entschlossen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. „Mit Lernen allein ist es da leider nicht getan, auch wenn das natürlich hilfreich ist und ich überzeugt bin, dass du eine der besten in diesen Techniken werden wirst. Doch gegen manche wirst du dennoch nicht ankommen."

„Du meinst solche Leute wie Bellatrix und Lord Voldemort." Sie sah ein winziges Zusammenzucken bei ihm, als sie den gefürchteten Namen aussprach.

„Ja, genau." Er stand auf. „Doch für heute ist es genug mit den Übungen. Ich spüre, dass du müde bist."

„Nicht sehr müde", meinte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Severus seufzte leise. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Dumbledore mich um acht erwartet. Es ist nicht sehr fair, mich nun so anzugucken. Und lass deine Hände bei dir", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht", grinste sie und schielte an ihm vorbei auf die Wanduhr. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis acht. Zu wenige. Nur für einen Kuss reichte es noch und dagegen wehrte Severus sich nicht.

Hermine lief allein durch die Gänge und überlegte sich Weihnachtsgeschenke. Sie hatte mit ihren Eltern vereinbart, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Begeistert waren sie wie zu erwarten zwar nicht gewesen, akzeptierten jedoch den Wunsch ihrer Tochter. Dumbledore hatte natürlich nichts dagegen und Hermine freute sich schon darauf, ihm die große Schale randvoll mit Zitronenbonbons zu geben, die sie vergangene Woche in Hogsmeade erstanden hatte.

Für Harry hatte sie einen neuen Armschutz gekauft; der alte war von Hedwigs Krallen schon ganz zerfetzt. Ron würde einige seltene Schokofroschkarten bekommen. Bei ihren Eltern würde es wohl auf die obligatorische Krawatte und die Großpackung feinster Pralinen hinauslaufen.

Sie wünschte, bessere Ideen zu haben. Noch ratloser war sie bei dem Geschenk für Severus; weder trug er Krawatten noch mochte er Pralinen. Für Ginny brauchte sie auch noch etwas und vielleicht sollte sie auch Luna eine Kleinigkeit schenken.

Da traf es sich gut, dass sie am nächsten Tag zusammen mit Ron, Luna, Harry und Ginny in die Winkelgasse reiste. Keiner der vier hatte bisher was Nennenswertes an Geschenken und Weihnachten stand buchstäblich vor der Tür. Harry würde es bei den Weasleys verbringen und war ein wenig verstimmt, dass Hermine nicht mit wollte.

„Sogar Luna will vorbei kommen", erzählte Harry, als er mit Hermine in einen Stoffladen ging. Er wollte für Molly Weasley eine Stoffbahn erstehen und hatte Hermine gebeten, ihn bei der Auswahl zu beraten.

„Vielleicht komm ich auch kurz vorbei, mal schauen", meinte Hermine und tat, als würde sie sich ganz auf die glänzenden Seidenstücke konzentrieren, die zur Ansicht bereit lagen.

„Du mit deiner ewigen Lernerei", maulte Harry, „wenigstens einen tag könntest du davon mal Pause machen."

„Und dir würde etwas mehr Lernerei auch nicht schaden", schoss sie zurück.

„Hm, ja, hast ja recht", gab Harry nach, der nicht mit ihr streiten wollte.

„Guck mal, das ist doch hübsch", sagte Hermine und zeigte ihm ein Stück mitternachtsblauen Stoff, der ein dezentes goldenes Muster aufwies.

„Also soll ich das nehmen?" Harry zupfte an einem quitschgelben Stück. „Oder lieber das hier, das sieht so schön frisch aus."

„Ne, das ist nichts für ne Frau in Mollys Alter", meinte Hermine und blinzelte, da die leuchtend zitronengelbe Farbe ihr in den Augen stach.

„Na gut, dann eben das andere." Harry stopfte das gelbe leidlich knitterfrei zurück und griff nach dem blauen.

„Ja, das passt gut zu ihrem Haar."

„Gut, dann hab ich das. Mr. Weasley kriegt Hausschuhe von mir und die Zwillinge jeder eine magische Schachtel mit dreifachem Boden. Aber was schenke ich bloß Ginny?"

Hermine überlegte, während sie neben Harry zur Kasse ging. „Wie wäre es mit einem hübschen Kettenanhänger und einer dazu passenden Kette. Ist zwar nicht ganz billig…"

„Das macht nichts!", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Für Ginny ist mir nichts zu teuer."

Interessant, dachte Hermine und sah ihren Verdacht bestätigt. Sie vermutete bereits seit längerem, dass da was zwischen Ginny und Harry lief oder sich zumindest anbahnte.

Zusammen traten sie wieder in die winterliche Kälte hinaus und trabten in den nächsten Laden. Nach zwei Stunden hatte Harry drei und Hermine zwei große Tüten mit bereits verpackten Geschenken.

Mit roten Nasen kamen ihnen Ginny, Luna und Ron entgegen, ebenso bepackt. Sie hatten verabredet, sich vor Eylops Eulenkaufhaus zu treffen und gingen nun gemeinsam in ein völlig überfülltes und schrecklich überheiztes Lokal gegenüber.

Doch der heiße Kakao tat gut und die Kekse, die es dazu gab, waren mit weihnachtlichen Gewürzen versetzt. Hermine hatte ihre Einkaufstaschen zwischen ihre Füße geklemmt – woanders wäre ohnehin kein Platz gewesen – und wärmte ihre eiskalten Finger an der dampfenden Tasse. Während Harry nach einem Geschenk für Ron gesucht hatte, hatte sie in einem Bücherregal etwas Interessantes erstanden: Der erste Zaubertrank stand in geprägten Lettern auf dem ledernen Einband. Ein kurzes Blättern in den vergilbten Seiten und sie war überzeugt, dass Severus dieses Buch lieben würde. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht lieben, aber sich doch zumindest freuen.

Da sie vor allem füreinander Geschenke gekauft hatten, kam nun niemand auf die Idee zu fragen, was in den Tüten war, die jeder der fünf um die eigenen Füße drapiert hatte. Sie bestellten eine weitere Runde Kakao und machten sich dann – aufgeheizt und satt – auf den Rückweg.

Harry wollte noch zu Dumbledore und sich von ihm verabschieden, da er mit Ron und Ginny bereits ganz früh am nächsten morgen in den Fuchsbau reisen würde. Ein Großteil der Schüler war bereits fort, so dass die Flure seltsam still und leer waren.

Hermine freute sich schon tierisch auf die Tage, die sie ungestört mit Severus verbringen konnte. Dumbledore hatte keine Einwände gegen intensivere Lektionen gehabt, so dass sie nun ganz offiziell in den Kerkern bleiben durfte.

„Das wird phantastisch", freute sie sich kurze Zeit später und schlang ihre Arme um Snapes Nacken. Von Harry und den Weasleys hatte sie sich bereits verabschiedet. „Keine Hausaufgaben, keine Aufpasser, keine Klassenkameraden, die misstrauisch gucken. Wir können tagelang im Bett bleiben."

„Nein; das würde wirklich Verdacht erregen", sagte Severus, „denk doch nur mal, wenn du grinsend wie eine zufriedene Katze herumläufst und Dumbledore genau weiß, dass du bei mir warst."

„Ach, ich kann mich schon verstellen", beruhigte sie ihn.

„Und wir müssen uns auf Pomonas Weihnachtsfeier blicken lassen; sie hat für die hier Gebliebenen etwas organisiert und besteht natürlich auf Anwesenheit."

Mit fast der gesamten Lehrerschaft und einigen wenigen Schülern eine Weihnachtsfeier zu zelebrieren, war zwar nicht gerade Hermines Wunschvorstellung, aber sie würde die paar Stunden schon durchstehen. Hauptsache, sie hatte Severus für sich. „Sind die Wände dicht?"

„Hab ich vorhin schon für gesorgt", erwiderte er und lächelte sie verführerisch an.

Hermine fühlte, wie bei seinem Blick Schmetterlinge durch ihren Bauch flatterten und sich in ihrem Unterleib zentrierten. Sie dirigierte ihn in den hinteren Teil seines Wohnbereichs.

Willig ließ Severus sich von ihr auf das breite Bett schubsen und seiner Kleidung entledigen. Allein der Anblick seines gut gebauten Körpers erregte Hermine schon. Severus geschickte Hände zogen sie aus, strichen dabei wie zufällig über Stellen, die ihr einen wohligen Schauer verursachten.

Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, doch Severus hielt sie ein wenig auf Abstand. Das flackernde Kaminfeuer warf Schatten auf seine Schultern und verstärkte den Eindruck von Kraft und Männlichkeit noch. Wenn sie nicht so erregt gewesen wäre, hätte sie Stunden damit zubringen können, in nur anzusehen. So aber wünschte sie nichts mehr, als diese Kraft und Männlichkeit auf und vor allem in ihrem Körper zu spüren.

Er beugte sich nach vorn und fing mit den Lippen die bereits verhärtete Spitze ihrer rechten Brust ein. Der Blitz, der Hermine dabei durchzuckte und genau in ihren Unterleib schoss, veranlasste sie dazu, seinen Kopf tiefer zu drücken.

Doch Severus dachte gar nicht daran, ihrem Wunsch nach zu kommen oder sich zu beeilen. In aller Ausführlichkeit widmete er sich erst ihrer rechten Brust und dann ihrer linken, bevor er – geradezu quälend langsam – an ihrem schlanken Körper herab glitt.

Wieder drängte Hermine sich ihm entgegen und versuchte, wenn schon nicht seine Zunge, dann doch wenigstens seine Hände auf jenen Punkt zu drücken, der beinahe schmerzhaft pulsierte.

Er richtete sich über ihr auf, um sie diabolisch anzugrinsen. „Willst du mir irgendetwas mitteilen?"

Hermine keuchte und sammelte ihre Gedanken, um sich aufs Sprechen zu konzentrieren. Sie spürte, wie seine Finger ganz leicht über ihren rechten Oberschenkel strichen – jedoch nur über die Außenseite. „Ja, aber wenn ich das ausspreche, ziehst du mir 1000 Hauspunkte ab für ungebührliche Äußerungen."

Er prustete leise vor lachen und tastete sich fragend vor. Ihre Gedanken zu sehen war nun ganz sicher sehr interessant. Sie erlaubte ihm den Einblick; er fing dabei Wortfetzen auf, die er bei ihr nicht vermutet hatte und sah erregende Bilder, die seine Selbstbeherrschung arg ins Wanken brachten.

Hermine stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihre Phantasien eine ganz erhebliche Wirkung auf ihn hatten. So abgelenkt wie er war, hob sie ihr Becken leicht an, um sich an seinem Unterleib zu reiben und damit auch den Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung fortzuwischen.

Der gewünschte Effekt folgte prompt. Unter ihnen ächzte die Matratze, als er sich über sie warf und mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie eindrang.

Ihre schlanken langen Beine schlangen sich um ihn, um ihn noch tiefer in sich hinein zu ziehen. Seine Leidenschaft war heiß wie Feuer, stürmisch wie ein Orkan und dabei doch noch immer voller Zärtlichkeit.


	78. Chapter 78

TiniSnape: Ich bin momentan wenig online, da ich zum einen gerade umziehe und zum anderen einen Schreibauftrag hab.

Tatze81: Ja, 77 ist hot, 82 ist noch weitaus hotter, g und das, was ich momentan schreibe, übertrifft das nochmals.

Kati: Ganz lieben Dank für Dein Review und auch dafür, dass Du meine Story weiter empfiehlst.

Auriane02: Schön, dass Du auch mal wieder vorbeischaust und vor allem, noch liest. Neverending wird die Story nicht, in Rohform ist sie bereits fertig und wird 87 Kapitel haben. Aber was für welche, die werden in Sachen Nervenkitzel noch für die ein oder andere Gänsehaut – aus welchem Grund auch immer, g - sorgen.

In Askaban feierte man kein Weihnachten, ebenso, wie es keine Sonntage gab. In Askaban war jeder Tag gleich wie der vorherige, so dass die Gefangenen schon bald ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. In den finsteren engen Zellen war eine Unterscheidung von Tag und Nacht ebenso wenig möglich, wie festzustellen, ob es Sommer oder Winter war. Die Zellen waren immer gleich kalt und zugig.

Lucius Malfoy ertrug die Gefangenschaft mit stoischem Gleichmut. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er schon in dieser Zelle saß; anfangs hatte er noch für jeden Tag, der verstrich, eine dünne Linie mit dem Löffelstil in die steinerne Wand geritzt. Doch irgendwann hatte er das aufgegeben.

Es brachte nichts, die Tage zu zählen, würde ihm nicht helfen, hier eher heraus zu kommen. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang zu fliehen, würde er in diesem Loch alt – nein, alt würde er hier nicht werden – und grau werden. Und sterben, ohne, dass jemand versuchen würde, es zu verhindern.

Er hatte miterlebt, wie der Gefangene gegenüber in der Zelle immer mehr verfiel, bis er schließlich nur noch dahinsiechte. Ein abgemagertes Bündel Mensch, nicht mehr fähig, Nahrung bei sich zu behalten oder seine Ausscheidungen zu kontrollieren. Als er sich tagelang nicht mehr bewegte und auch das leise Stöhnen und Röcheln, dass er vorher beständig von sich gegeben hatte, verstummt war, war ein kräftiger Dementor gekommen, hatte ihn an den Füßen gepackt und hinaus geschleift.

Tote wurden in Askaban einfach über die Gefängnismauer geworfen, hinter der ihre Körper auf den Klippen zerschellten oder im Wasser landeten und so von hier lebenden fleischfressenden Getier entsorgt wurden.

Lucius schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass es auch ihm so gehen würde. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er an dieses Schicksal. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, wohl aber vor dem Sterben.

Doch bis zu seinem Tod wollte er dem dunklen Lord dienen. In Askaban war er ihm nicht nützlich. Jedoch war er beileibe nicht der einzige Todesser, der in Askaban einsaß. Lord Voldemort unternahm nichts, um ihn oder einen der anderen zu befreien.

Und nicht nur seine Mission hielt ihn aufrecht; der Gedanke an Narcissa und Draco half ihm in den kalten, einsamen Nächten nicht zu verzweifeln. Narcissa würde ihm ebenso wenig zur Flucht verhelfen wie der dunkle Lord. Doch im Gegensatz zu Voldemort nicht aus dem Grund, dass sie es nicht interessierte, sondern weil sie es schlicht nicht konnte.

Narcissa war eine betörend schöne Reinblüterin, eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter. Sie war ihm stets bedingungslos treu gewesen, unterstützte ihn und stärkte ihm den Rücken. Aber Narcissa hatte nicht die Fähigkeiten, die dazu nötig waren, ihm zu einer Flucht zu verhelfen.

Er seufzte lautlos und visualisierte das Bild seiner Ehefrau. In seinem Kopf tauchte eine sehr junge Frau mit langem blonden Haar auf, das ihr bei jedem ihrer anmutigen Schritte um die schmalen Hüften wogte. Narcissa war noch keine zwanzig gewesen, als er sie geheiratet hatte.

Still und scheu zu Anfang, rein und unschuldig, aber dennoch – oder gerade deswegen – so verführerisch. Er wusste, dass er ihr erster Liebhaber war; obwohl sie kein einziges Wort darüber verloren hatte, war ihr Verhalten doch eindeutig gewesen. Er hatte sie begehrt, wie keine andere zuvor, sich mühsam zurückhaltend, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Ihre anfängliche Passivität war rasch vergessen, als er einmal die Leidenschaft in ihr geweckt hatte.

Bald nach ihrer Hochzeit war sie schwanger geworden und die Mutterschaft hatte ihr eine ganz neue Ausstrahlung verliehen. Narcissa wirkte nicht länger hilflos und zerbrechlich, sie gewann an Persönlichkeit, lernte sich zu behaupten.

Narcissa… Er liebte sie, mit einer anderen Art von Liebe als die, die er für seine Mission hegte. Narcissa war wichtig für ihn, vielleicht wichtiger als der dunkle Lord. Und er fühlte sich für sie und Draco verantwortlich. Der Junge war fast erwachsen, aber Lucius konnte sich denken, dass es nicht einfach für ihn war, mit einem Vater, der in Askaban saß.

Das Quietschen, mit dem der eiserne Riegel aufgeschoben wurde, riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Es war noch keine Essenszeit oder eher gesagt die Zeit, in der die Gefangenen Nahrung bekamen, denn Essen war etwas anderes als das, was man ihnen achtlos in die Zellen stellte.

Mit einem Satz kam Lucius auf die Füße. Die zerschlissene, löchrige Hose schlabberte um seine dünn gewordenen Beine. Doch er war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, gegen wen auch immer. Es kam öfter vor, dass Gefangene zusammen in eine Zelle gesteckt wurden. Was sie darin miteinander taten oder ob jemand bedrängt wurde, interessierte niemanden von den Wächtern.

Bisher hatte Lucius seinen Hintern jungfräulich gehalten und er hatte nicht vor, dies zu ändern. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er stellte einen Fuß ein Stückchen nach hinten, um eine bessere Standfestigkeit und gleichzeitig raschere Angriffsmöglichkeit zu haben.

Doch als er sah, was da in seine Zelle geschubst wurde, ließ er die Fäuste ganz schnell sinken. Selbst der dicke Wintermantel konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie mager die Frau war. Aber eine Gefangene war sie wohl nicht; sie hätte niemals den Mantel anbehalten dürfen. Und schon gar nicht die hohen, gefütterten Lederstiefel.

Er spürte ihre Angst, konnte sie trotz der vielen anderen unangenehmen Aromen deutlich riechen. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten und die dunklen Augen wanderten wachsam umher. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, das war mal sicher.

Die Frage war also, warum sie es dennoch war, zumal sie keine Gefangene war. Lucius trat auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern. Er spürte trotz des dicken Stoffes ihr Zusammenzucken, obgleich er nicht besonders fest zugepackt hatte. „Was willst du?", zischte er. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm eine Frau mit der Aufgabe, ihn auszuhorchen geschickt worden wäre.

Er sah, wie sie schluckte und sich rasch mit der Zungenspitze die schmalen Lippen befeuchtete. „Ich kann dir hier heraushelfen, Lucius."

Ihre Stimme klang rau und für einen kurzen Moment kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er auch, woran sie ihn erinnerte; sie klang ein bisschen wie Narcissa, wenn diese übermüdet war.

Aber das war Absicht; erst vor wenigen Wochen – oder waren es doch Monate gewesen? – hatte man ihm eine groß gewachsene, gertenschlanke Blondine geschickt. Lucius hatte die Schöne nicht angerührt; er wusste, dass es ihm zum Verhängnis werden würde, wenn er seinen Trieben nachgab. Denn dann wäre er verletzlich, dann würden leicht die mentalen Schranken seines Geistes überwunden werden können und alle so sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnise preisgeben.

„Lucius, ich bin es: Bella."

Er schnaubte leise. Wie erbärmlich! „Zufälligerweise kenne ich meine Schwägerin. Und die bist du nicht."

Ruhig schob sie den linken Ärmel hoch und präsentierte ihm das dunkle Mal auf ihrem dünnen Arm. „Narcissa hat ein Muttermal, genau unter ihrer linken Brust."

Das konnte nur jemand wissen, der Narcissa sehr genau kannte. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Hatten sie Narcissa getötet und ihren nackten Körper ausgiebig angestarrte, vielleicht sie schon vorher missbraucht? Wut flammte in im auf und er knirschte mit den Zähnen, zur Unfähigkeit verdammt.

„Ich bin es wirklich", sagte die Frau. „Ich habe mein Aussehen verändert, kurz nach meiner Flucht. Eine sehr begabte Hexe heilte meine Verletzungen und half mir dann dabei, eine Tarnung zu finden."

Lucius starrte sie an. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein…?

Nein! Niemals! Sie konnte nicht Bellatrix Lestrange sein. Wer auch immer dahinter steckte, war so skrupellos, dass er auch vor einer wehrlosen Frau nicht zurückschreckte. Aber wehe dem, der seine Narcissa Gewalt angetan hatte. Lucius schwor sich, denjenigen zu kriegen.

„Bitte Lucius, glaub mir. Frag mich etwas, über Narcissa, das niemand sonst wissen kann."

„Mit den richtigen Mitteln kann alles ans Licht gebracht werden."

Sie nahm seine Hände, die immer noch an ihren Schultern lagen und drückte sie sanft zusammen. „Ich öffne dir meinen Geist, Lucius. Überzeuge dich davon, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

In ihren Geist einzudringen, würde bedeuten, dass sie so auch die Möglichkeit bekam, in seinen zu sehen. Sofern sie soweit geschult war, dass sie seine mentalen Barrieren überwinden konnte. Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff.

„Du fürchtest, ich könnte die Kontrolle über dich gewinnen." Mit einer unbeholfenen Geste fuhren ihre dünnen Finger über Lucius Wange. Sein Gesicht wirkte hager und eingefallen, das einst hellblond glänzende Haar war nun stumpf und schmutzig.

„Was habe ich Narcissa zu ihrem 19. Geburtstag geschenkt?"

„Eine Kette mit einem silbernen Anhänger in Form eines Messers. Aber das wahre Geschenk, so sagte sie, trug sie in sich."

Lucius stutzte. Bellatrix war die erste gewesen, der Narcissa von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. Er musste Gewissheit haben. Seine Hand schloss sich um das leicht spitz zulaufende Kinn und er sah ihr fest in die Augen, während sein Geist sich dem ihren öffnete.

Sekunden später hatte er die Antwort, die er suchte; es war Bella, kein Zweifel möglich. Sie erkannte in seinen Augen seine Erleichterung und sah noch einen ganzen Wirrwarr an Gefühlen dort schwirren. „Narcissa lebt und ihr geht es gut oder zumindest so gut es ihr mit einem Ehemann in Askaban gehen kann."

„Oh Bella", flüsterte er und seine dünn gewordenen Finger fuhren durch ihr dunkles haar. „Wenn sie herausfinden…"

„Shhhht." Sie legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und sprach noch leiser als zuvor weiter. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich meine Identität verändert habe. Mein Name ist nun Grisella Tranxabelt."

Lucius brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um den kleinen Trick zu erkennen. Leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ein Wunder, dass du noch frei herumläufst. Nicht mal einen anderen Namen hast du; nur die Buchstaben durcheinander."

„Und ich habe noch mehr." Sie beugte sich näher an sein Ohr. „Ich werde dich hier herausholen, Lucius. Und ich werde dem dunklen Lord das liefern, was er am allermeisten begehrt: Harry Potter."

„Harry Potter." Lucius spuckte den Namen geradezu aus. „An den ist nicht heranzukommen, solange der verschrobene Alte ihn dermaßen gut bewacht."

Bella bewegte vage ihre rechte Hand. Ihre Finger steckten in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und wirkten dadurch noch länger und dünner, so dass der Eindruck von Raubtierklauen entstand. „Ich unterrichte derzeit in Hogwarts. Und Harry Potter ist in meiner Klasse."

Diese Enthüllung musste Lucius erstmal verdauen. „Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd, doch nicht ohne Bewunderung in der Stimme. Wahnsinnig – ja. Aber auch unglaublich mutig. Bella war wirklich bereit, alles zu tun, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.

Bella lachte und ihre dunklen Augen blitzten auf. „Aber vorher hole ich dich hier heraus." Ihre schmale Hand schloss sich fest um sein kantiges Kinn. „Dann sind wir zusammen und nichts wird uns aufhalten können."

Durch die Verbindung, die er mit ihr eingegangen war, spürte Lucius eine neue Art von Erregung bei seiner Schwägerin. Doch es wäre sehr unklug, sie darauf anzusprechen. „Und wie gedenkst du das zu bewerkstelligen?"

„Vielsafttrank", flüsterte sie. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange spüren. „Ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet. Zum nächsten Vollmond wird er fertig sein und ich in der Gestalt eines Dementors."

Beim Sprechen sah Lucius ihre weißen Zähne aufblitzen. Sie hat wirklich etwas von einem Raubtier, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Wir werden dem dunklen Lord beweisen, dass wir seine treuesten Diener sind", flüsterte sie und legte ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen auf seinen Mund.

Lucius erster Impuls war es, sie von sich zu stoßen. Nicht, dass er während seiner Ehe nie eine andere Frau geküsst oder berührt hatte. Die Todessertreffen klangen nicht selten mit allzu willigen Frauen aus, die für die nötige Entspannung sorgten. Doch für Lucius waren diese Frauen – mochten sie teilweise auch sehr hübsch gewesen sein – namen- und gesichtslos geblieben. Wenn er ihnen beiwohnte, fühlte er nichts anderes, als sexuelle Befriedigung.

Bella dagegen kannte er, seit fast zwanzig Jahren schon. Und sie war Narcissa so ähnlich. Nicht so sehr vom Aussehen her – jetzt sogar noch weit weniger als vorher – doch die Art, wie sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund legte, wie ihre Zunge suchend die seine berührte; das alles war genau wie bei Narcissa.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen erwiderte er den Kuss, die Süße ihres Mundes genießend und doch mit dem nagenden Stachel in seinem Herzen, bewusst etwas Falsches zu tun.

„Halte durch, Lucius", flüsterte Bella und strich mit ihren dünnen Fingern über seine eingefallenen Wangen.

Er widerstand dem Wunsch, sich gegen ihre Hand zu lehnen. „Du auch", erwiderte er nur und sah ihr nach, wie sie mit katzenhaft geschmeidigen und vollkommen lautlosen Bewegungen zur Tür ging. Sein Innerstes war in Aufruhr. Nicht wegen des Kusses; so umwerfend war es nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, seine Schwägerin zu küssen.

Bellatrix hatte die Hoffnung in ihm angefacht. Er kannte niemanden – sich selbst eingeschlossen – der so fanatisch für den dunklen Lord kämpfte wie Bella. Sie hatte 15 Jahre in Askaban zugebracht, bis ihr die Flucht gelang und diese Zeit hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Aus der einst betörend schönen Frau war eine abgemagerte, verhärmte Person geworden.

Ihr verändertes Aussehen konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, welche Schäden ihr Körper davontrug. Sie war nur drei Jahre älter als Narcissa, doch verglichen mit ihr wirkte Bella stark verlebt.

Lucius seufzte leise, als er in die Ecke ging, in der die schmale Pritsche stand, die ihm als Nachtlager diente. Aus der Nebenzelle dröhnte lautes Husten und von weiter weg erklang leises Schluchzen. Die vertrauten Geräusche dieser Mauern, erzählend von Krankheit, Leid und Tod.

Aber nicht mehr lange! Wenige Wochen nur noch und er würde diese schrecklichen Mauern für immer hinter sich lassen. Und dann das zu Ende führen, was Bella begonnen hatte. Gemeinsam mit ihr. Oder ohne sie, wenn sie auf der Strecke blieb.

Entschlossen ballte er die Rechte zur Faust. Harry Potters Stunden in Hogwarts waren bereits gezählt, Und dann stand einer neuerlichen Herrschaft des dunklen Lords nichts mehr im Wege.


	79. Chapter 79

**Tatze81:** Und ich dachte, alle würden gleich merken, dass es Bella ist. Gerade WEIL Sakrileg und verschlüsselte Botschaften momentan so angesagt sind.

**TiniSnape:** Da hast Du vollkommen Recht; die beiden haben wirklich nichts Gutes vor.

**Komet:** Das wird noch spannender.

**Duqie/Sandy**: Eine echte Grisella gab es nie. Bella hat ihren Namen geändert und ihre Referenzen gefälscht.

**Franziska**: Thanks for your review.

**Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle**: Ja, ein Anagramm. Ich liebe solche Rätsel und Spielereien. Wieso sollte ich ne neue Figur einbauen, wenn es so viele gute gibt?

**Reditus Mortis:** Ganz vielen dank für Deine lieben Reviews. Eine Fortsetzung wird es, vorerst jedenfalls, nicht geben. Zaubertränke hat noch ein paar Kapitel, die stehen in Rohform, bzw. bis einschließlich Kapitel 82 sind sie fertig. Doch ich schreibe momentan an einem Roman, der eine Mischung aus Lovestory und Thriller ist. Also so was wie Zaubertränke, nur um einiges härter.

Es gefällt mir, mit Worten zu spielen, Hinweise zu streuen, meinen Lesern eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken zu schicken. Und Geschichten zu erzählen, denn das ist das Schreiben für mich. Schön, dass Dir das Ergebnis so gut gefällt.

**InuSam**: Dir auch vielen Dank. Ich mag es, ungewöhnliches zu schreiben. Meine Leser zu fesseln versuche ich stets und freu mich, wenn es mir gelingt.

Erst als sie zurück in Hogwarts war, fiel die Anspannung von Bella ab. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tarnung perfekt war; nicht mal Snape hatte sie erkannt. Ja nicht einmal Lucius hatte etwas gemerkt, obwohl der sie noch weitaus besser kannte als Snape.

Ihre Hand berührte leicht ihre Lippen, auf denen sie noch das Gefühl von Lucius Mund spüren konnte. In ihrem ausgezehrten Körper regte sich ein Begehren, wie sie es lange schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Sie hörte Geräusche aus der großen Halle; Musik und fröhliche laute Stimmen und ein Geraschel von Papier. Natürlich, die Weihnachtsfeier, zu der sie nacheinander von Professor Sprout und Madam Pomfrey eingeladen worden war! Und beiden hatte sie abgesagt. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass sie mit Dumbledore um einen Tannenbaum tanzte.

Sie war bereits mit einem Fuß auf der Treppe, als hinter ihr ihr Name gerufen wurde. „Grisella! Endlich sind Sie da!" Schon packten zwei kräftige Hände sie an den Ellbogen und drehten sie um.

„Professor, bitte", sagte Bella und funkelte Sprout an, die ihre kleinen, dicken Hände fest an ihren Ellbogen hielt und Anstalten machte, sie notfalls mit Gewalt in die große Halle zu schleifen.

„Wo waren Sie denn bloß, Mädchen. Sind ja ganz kalt gefroren. Na kommen Sie, gehen wir ins Warme und trinken erstmal einen heißen Punsch." Sprout zog die Kollegin, die ihren Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, mit sich in die große Halle.

Bella hörte leise Musik und sah funkelnde bunte Lichter, die von überall her zu kommen schienen. Die Wände waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt und in der Mitte prangte ein riesiger, weit ausladender Tannenbaum, der von oben bis unten voll mit Süßigkeiten, kleinen in buntes Papier gewickelten Geschenken und weiteren Lichtern war. In der Luft hing ein süßlicher, schwerer Geruch nach warmem Honig und Gewürzen. Bei den reich gedeckten Tischen standen etliche Personen – Lehrer so wie einige Schüler – luden sich ihre Teller mit süßen, klebrigen oder deftigen Köstlichkeiten voll und schwatzten dabei unablässig.

„Da sind Sie ja!" Dumbledore eilte auf Bella zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Ach wie froh bin ich, dass Sie hier sind, meine Liebe. Ich fürchtete schon, Sie würden sich verkriechen und Weihnachten ganz allein verbringen wollen."

Das hatte sie in der Tat vorgehabt. Nicht zum Verkriechen, sondern um ihre Ruhe vor diesem albernen Kitsch zu haben. Doch um ihres Plans willen rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ich mache mir nicht sehr viel aus diesem Fest", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Doch nur, weil sie noch kein Weinachten in Hogwarts erlebt haben", lachte Dumbledore fröhlich und führte sie zum Kopf des Tisches. Dort nahm er einen mit Goldrand verzierten Teller und begann ihn voll zu schaufeln. „Sie müssen unbedingt diesen Meeresfrüchtesalat probieren, der ist köstlich."

„Ich will wirklich nichts…", begann sie, begriff aber, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Mit dem gut gefüllten Teller, den Dumbledore ihr einfach in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nahm sie rechts von Sybill Trelawney platz. Die dünne Wahrsagelehrerin hielt sich an einem großen Glas Sherry fest und knabberte dezent an einem honiggelben Keks.

„Wie schön, das wir in Hogwarts Gebliebenen nun alle vollzählig sind", begann Dumbledore mit erhobener Stimme. „Esst, trinkt und freut euch an diesem wunderbaren Tag. Habt Spaß! Und vergesst die Förmlichkeiten für diesen Abend, seid locker. Ja, das gilt auch für Sie, Grisella."

Bella zuckte zusammen. „Direktor?"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. „Sie sitzen da, als hätten Sie einen Besenstil verschluckt."

Augenblicklich versuchte sie eine lockerere Haltung einzunehmen und nippte rasch an dem großen Becher mit Punsch den ihr irgendwer neben ihren Teller gestellt hatte.

„Schon besser", befand Dumbledore freundlich.

Einige Geister schwebten heran, verteilten sich im Raum und schauten interessiert zu, wie die Schüler und Lehrer aßen und plauderten. Poppy, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Sprout vertieft war, winkte. „Kapitän Thadderhus, was schwebt Ihr denn dort an der Tannenbaumspitze. Kommt zu mir, kommt, kommt."

Der Geist glitt heran und verharrte neben der Krankenschwester in der Luft. Förmlich verbeugte er sich und hauchte einen Geisterkuss auf ihren vorgestreckten Handrücken. „Meine Liebe, Ihr seht bezaubernd aus."

Poppy kicherte. „Schön, dass Ihr hier seid. Und ich weiß jemanden, der sich da ganz besonders drüber freuen wird."

„Mehr als Ihr etwa?"

„Alter Charmeur", tadelte Poppy mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, doch sie grinste dabei breit. „Nein, es ist diese reizende Dame." Sie deutete auf Grisella, der Trelawney gerade etwas erzählte.

„Kenne ich nicht, würde das jedoch gern ändern. Bisschen dürr zwar, aber doch ganz hübsch." Er seufzte. „Ach, wenn ich doch noch meinen Körper hätte!"

Mit dem Geist im Schlepptau ging Poppy zu der Lehrerin. „Grisella, das hier ist Kapitän Dorian Thadderhus. Ihnen hat sein Buch doch so gut gefallen und bestimmt haben Sie eine Menge Fragen an ihn."

Bella starrte den Geist groß an. Der verbeugte sich vor ihr und hauchte einen kalten Geisterkuss auf ihre auf dem Tisch liegende Hand. „Nur zu, fragen Sie, meine Liebe. Keine falsche Scheu. Ich kann Ihnen faszinierende Geschichten erzählen. Im Buch ist ja leider nur ein sehr kleiner Teil. Aber meine Erlebnisse würden reichen, mindestens zwanzig Bücher von je über 1000 Seiten zu füllen."

Wohl weniger die Erlebnisse als vielmehr seine Phantasie, dachte Bella. Doch sie rang sich ein freundliches Lächeln ab. „Angenehm, Kapitän. Es war wirklich sehr interessant, von Ihren Abenteuern zu lesen. Sie haben eine sehr mitreißende Art zu erzählen."

„Meine Liebe, ich danke Ihnen herzlich. Und werde mir nun die Freiheit nehmen, Ihnen ein weiteres meiner vielen Abenteuer zu erzählen. Sicher wollen Sie erfahren, was meine Crew und ich im Bermudadreieck erlebten. Und lassen Sie mich vorab noch erzählen, wie die Schlacht von Trafalgar verlief."

„Darüber bin ich informiert", sagte Bella kühl. „Ich hatte Geschichte in der Schule."

Doch Dorian war nicht beleidigt. Er lachte und winkte ab. „Ja, Geschichte aus Büchern. Doch ich bin ein Augenzeuge. Ja, was sag ich, mehr als das! Hab schließlich selbst mitgekämpft und gesehen, wie Admiral Lord Nelson von der Kugel eines französischen Scharfschützen niedergestreckt wurde. Über die Hälfte meiner eigenen Mannschaft starb ebenfalls, in heroischem Kampf gegen die Franzosen. Hach, was waren das gute Männer! Und so tapfer und mutig! Ihnen verdanken wir unseren glorreichen Sieg. Und ich selbst trug natürlich auch sehr viel dazu bei."

„Wenn meine Erinnerung mich nicht trügt, so gilt Sir Horatio Nelson als der wahre Held der Schlacht."

„Ja, so schreiben es die Geschichtsbücher. Doch ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass der gute Horatio ohne mich alt ausgesehen hätte."

„Mit Ihnen aber wohl auch; schließlich starb er in jener Schlacht", versetzte Bella.

„Bedauerlicherweise, ja." Dorian legte eine Hand an die Stelle, an der bei Lebenden das Herz saß. „Doch ich trug viel dazu bei, die Franzosen zur Niederlage zu zwingen."

„Was zum Glück alles der Vergangenheit angehört", ging Dumbledore dazwischen. Er rieb sich die Hände. „Dorian, du wirst uns an diesem schönen Abend doch wohl nicht mit deinen zwar sehr spannenden, aber für den Anlaß viel zu gruseligen Geschichten unterhalten wollen."

„Dann erzähl ich Ihnen ein andermal, wie mein Schiffsjunge vom Krähennest fiel und genau im aufgerissenen Maul eines gefräßigen Hais landete", sagte Dorian, tätschelte kurz Bellas Hand und schwebte weiter.

„Sie müssen entschuldigen, aber er liebt nun einmal solch blutrünstige Geschichten", wandte Dumbledore sich an Bella.

Die ich mir weit lieber angehört hätte als dieses dämliche Gedudel und Getratsche, dachte sie. „Bei einem alten Seefahrer doch nicht verwunderlich."

„Ja und er kann wirklich sehr mitreißend erzählen. Doch wollen wir an diesem Abend lieber Geschichten von Liebe und Freude hören." Dumbledore ging weiter zu McGonagall.

Trelawney schob ihrer Tischnachbarin ein neues Glas Punsch zu. „Damit wird jede Geschichte schön."

„Danke." Bella nippte und stellte fest, dass es nicht der gleiche Punsch war, den sie eben getrunken hatte und der kaum Alkohol enthielt. Dieser war weitaus stärker, roch ganz anders, aber schmeckte nicht schlecht.

Trelawney lächelte und prostete ihr zu. Unter ihren weiten bunten Schals blitzte kurz eine Sherryflasche auf, die sie an ihren Leib gebunden trug.

Hermine gähnte unterdrückt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Dumbledore, der nun nur zwei Plätze von ihr entfernt saß, bemerkte es trotzdem und sandte Snape einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Der jedoch tat so, als bemerke er es nicht und widmete sich mit größter Aufmerksamkeit dem Plum-Pudding auf seinem Teller.

„Armes Kindchen", sagte Dumbledore und streckte eine Hand aus, um väterlich ihren Arm zu tätscheln. „Severus ist viel zu streng mit dir. Er sollte dir mehr Pausen gönnen. Du kommst bestimmt kaum zum Schlafen."

Und wie recht der Direktor damit hatte! Hermine verbiss sich ein Lachen. Sie hatte in der Tat sehr wenig letzte Nacht geschlafen. Und daran war Severus nicht unschuldig, wenn sie auch zugeben musste, dass sie ihn durchaus animiert hatte.

„Wenn Dumbledore wüsste, was du letzte Nacht gedacht – und gefühlt - hast, würde er dich ganz sicher kein armes Kindchen nennen", erklang Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen funktionierte trotz der anderen Personen in der Nähe. Doch es war dennoch seltsam für sie, sich auf diese Art zu unterhalten. „Und von wem kam wohl die Idee gemeinsam zu duschen?", fragte sie zurück und spürte bei der Erinnerung einen angenehmen Schauer.

„Severus, denk bitte dran, dass momentan Ferien sind. Auch wenn Hermine gern lernt, halte sie ein bisschen zurück. Gönn ihr Entspannung – was dir übrigens auch gut tun würde. Siehst nämlich ebenfalls aus, als hättest du wenig in der vergangenen Nacht geschlafen."

„Nun, Direktor, Sie wissen doch, wie das ist. Wenn man einmal anfängt, vergisst man leicht die Zeit und kann nicht mehr aufhören", erklärte Severus und prostete dem Schulleiter zu.

Hermine schlug ihre Zähne in ein dickes Stück Honigkuchen und hoffte, dass in dem gedämpften Licht nicht auffiel, wie sehr ihre Wangen glühten. Und noch mehr hoffte sie, dass Severus endlich den Mund – und Geist – halten würde.

„Ja ja, bei zwei so eifrigen Personen passiert das sicher", meinte Dumbledore freundlich und trank von seinem Punsch. „Ich will aber doch hoffen, dass ihr noch ein wenig Energie zum Tanzen habt."

Er machte eine Handbewegung und die Musik hob an. Sprout schlug begeistert ihre kleinen, dickfingrigen Hände zusammen. „Tanzen, oh ja, das würde ich jetzt gern." Sie zwinkerte zum Direktor hinüber, der den Wink verstand und zu ihr kam, um sie formvollendet aufzufordern.

Ein paar Schüler, die an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches gesessen hatten, standen nun ebenfalls auf und begannen, mehr oder weniger im Takt, zu tanzen.

Hermine bemerkte, dass plötzlich Severus vor ihr stand und sich mit ausgestreckter Hand verbeugte. „Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten, Miss Granger?"

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Professor", erwiderte sie und ergriff seine Hand. Das leichte Prickeln, was sie allein bei der Berührung verspürte, vertrieb jegliche Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern.

Flitwick zwinkerte Trelawney zu, die mädchenhaft kichernd aufstand und mit ihm zu tanzen begann. Bella machte sich noch etwas schmaler als sie ohnehin war, in der Hoffnung, nicht ebenfalls aufgefordert zu werden. Da die Frauen eindeutig in der Überzahl waren und es weitaus hübschere und jüngere als sie selbst gab, standen die Chancen dafür sehr gut.

McGonagall tanzte mit einem hoch gewachsenen Siebtklässler, der sie so lange herumwirbelte, bis Dumbledore abklatschte und sie damit erlöste. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, doch sie lachte glücklich und tanzte mit dem Direktor weiter.

Hermine fühlte sich in Snapes Armen äußerst wohl. Nach dem Rhythmus eines ruhigeren Stücks wiegten sie sich leicht hin und her. Die Melodie erlaubte ihnen einen engeren Tanz.

Und nicht nur Hermine und Severus nutzten diese Möglichkeit; Flitwick drückte seine Nase knapp unterhalb Trelawneys flacher Brust. Sprout hatte den wilden Tänzer von McGonagall übernommen, dem sie auch nur bis knapp zur Brust reichte.

Dumbledore wartete das Ende des Liedes ab, dann ließ er McGonagalls Hand los und ging an Bellas Tisch. „Meine Liebe, würden Sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?"

Bei jedem anderen hätte sie abgelehnt, aber Dumbledore war bedauerlicherweise ihr Vorgesetzter; seine Bitte auszuschlagen wäre demzufolge nicht klug. Sie spürte, wie Madam Pomfrey sie leicht anstupste. Der Krankenschwester einen giftigen Blick zuwerfend stand sie auf und ließ sich von Dumbledore auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal getanzt hatte. In Askaban gab es keine Feiern und die zeit nach ihrer Flucht war sie nicht auf Gesellschaften gewesen. Und es gab keinen Mann, mit dem sie hätte tanzen wollen. Rodolphos, ihr angetrauter Ehemann, saß in Askaban und wenn es nach ihr ging, so konnte er dort bleiben, bis er verfaulte. Obwohl selbst ein Todesser, war er nicht damit zurecht gekommen, dass sie dem dunklen Lord treueste Anhängerin war und ihm und seinem Gefolge widerspruchslos diente.

„Nicht so steif, meine Liebe. Genießen Sie es", meinte Dumbledore fröhlich und drehte sich mit ihr zweimal schnell um die eigene Achse.

Bella schwirrte der Kopf. Vom tanzen und vor allem wohl von dem Punsch, den Trelawney veredelt hatte. Doch sie ließ sich keine Schwäche anmerken und folgte dem Rhythmus der leichten Melodie. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war Dumbledore ein ganz passabler Tänzer, der gut führte.

Nach dem die letzten Takte verklungen waren, geleitete er sie an ihren Platz zurück. „Ich danke Ihnen, meine Liebe. Es war mir eine Freude mit Ihnen zu tanzen."

„Ebenso, Direktor", sagte sie und hielt sich sicherheitshalber unauffällig mit einer Hand am Tisch fest. Der Becher vor ihr schien sich zu drehen und sie fixierte mit den Augen eines der Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nach einem Moment war ihr Blick wieder klar, nur dieses leicht schwindelige Gefühl in ihrem Kopf blieb.

Trelawney kehrte an den Tisch zurück, grinste weltfern und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Punsch, von dem Bella annahm, dass er ebenfalls Sherry enthielt. Die Kettchen um ihre dürren Handgelenke klimperten leise bei dieser Bewegung.

Bella beschloss, neben der Wahrsagelehrerin sitzen zu bleiben. Trelawney textete sie im Gegensatz zu der Krankenschwester, Dumbledore oder Sprout nicht mit Banalitäten zu. Stattdessen zauberte sie geschickt ihre Sherryflasche hervor, kippte sich einen großzügigen Schluck in ihren eigenen Punsch und einen nicht geringeren in Bellas.

Dass sie ihren Sherry mit ihr teilte, fand Bella nett. Und nach einigen Schlucken fand sie Trelawney allgemein nett. Auch die Musik war durch diesen Watteschleier in ihren Ohren viel besser zu ertragen. Sie grinste vor sich hin und trank ab und zu von ihrem aufgepeppten Punsch.

Erst, als jemand sie am Ellbogen rüttelte, schreckte sie aus ihrem traumähnlichen Zustand hoch. Sie sah sich dem gütig lächelnden Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey gegenüber. „Wir packen nun die Geschenke aus, kommen Sie."

„Nö, ich bleib hier sitzen und trink noch was", lallte Bella und prostete ihr zu. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht und sie spürte, wie etwas von dem warmen Punsch über ihren Handrücken floss.

Doch ehe sie trinken konnte, nahm Poppy ihr den Becher aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch zurück. Sie schnupperte eine Alkoholfahne und warf Trelawney einen sehr missbilligenden Blick zu, die jedoch nur lächelnd winkte. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten nun besser auf Kaffee umsteigen. Oder klares Wasser."

Ein kleiner Rest Verstand in Bellas Hirn kämpfte sich vor und sagte ihr, dass sie schleunigst verschwinden musste. Doch der vom Sherry betäubte Teil überwog, kämpfte den protestierenden Verstand nieder, so dass sie mit weggetretenem Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen inter der Krankenschwester her trottete.

Rund um den Baum waren bunt verpackte Geschenke in allen nur erdenklichen Formen und Größen aufgetürmt. Vor den größten Stapel hatte sich nun Dumbledore gestellt. Das Licht war nun soweit gedämpft, dass es nur von den Baumkerzen kaum, so dass der Direktor in einer hellen Aura stand.

Hermine stand neben Snape und betrachtete entzückt den Geschenkeberg. In einem der Päckchen war das Buch, das sie für Severus erstanden hatte. Zwar hätte sie es ihm lieber unter vier Augen gegeben, aber das gemeinsame Geschenke auspacken hatte auch was.

Zuerst bekam jeder der Anwesenden von Dumbledore ein kleines, in glänzend nachtblaues Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen, das sich mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in die Luft erhob und durch den Raum schwebte.

Bellas Päckchen klopfte auffordernd gegen ihre Hand, doch sie machte keine Anstalten es zu nehmen. Mit dümmlichem Grinsen schielte sie an Dumbledore vorbei auf den Tannenbaum, an dem gerade Mrs. Norris mit leisem Fauchen einen Elf belauerte, der Anstalten machte, sich von den dort aufgehängten Süßigkeiten nehmen zu wollen.

Poppy nahm das Päckchen und schloss Bellas Finger darum. Sicherheitshalber legte sie ihren Arm um den schmalen Rücken der Lehrerin. Sonst schon sehr zerbrechlich wirkend, sah sie nun aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umfallen. Poppy beschloss, gut auf sie aufzupassen. Und ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Trelawney zu reden, denn die war es ganz sicher gewesen, die Grisella abgefüllt hatte.

McGonagall haute einem Fünftklässler auf die Finger, der bereits das silberne Schleifenband aufgezogen hatte, um endlich zu erfahren, was in seinem Päckchen war.

Mit ihrem Geschenk in der Hand sah Hermine zu Snape hoch, dessen Blick auf Dumbledore gerichtet war. Als er jedoch spürte, dass sie ihn ansah, senkte er den Kopf leicht zu ihr. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß Hermine alles um sich herum. Sie durfte Snape nun nicht anfassen und schon gar nicht küssen, doch mental übermittelte sie ihm Worte der Liebe.

„Na los doch, öffnet eure Päckchen!", rief Dumbledore und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um von der Decke funkelnde, winzig kleine Sternchen regnen zu lassen.

Unter Geraschel, Reißen und Geknister packten die Anwesenden ihre Geschenke aus und bald war die Luft erfüllt mit „oh!", „wie schön!" und „schau mal"-Rufen.

In Hermines Päckchen war ein tropfenförmiger Edelstein, an den eine Kettenhalterung angepasst war. Sie erkannte, dass es ihr Geburtsstein war. Auch Snape hatte einen Geburtsstein bekommen, jedoch nicht als Anhänger, sondern eingearbeitet in einen Manschettenknopf. Auch alle anderen hatten einen solchen Geburtsstein, eingearbeitet in Knöpfe, Ringe oder als Kettenanhänger.

Bella blickte grinsend auf ihren eigenen Stein, einen tropfenförmigen Smaragd, der dafür gedacht war, ihn an einem Kettchen um den Hals zu tragen. „Schööön", säuselte sie und hielt den Anhänger etwas höher, so dass er im Kerzenlicht schimmerte.

Um sie herum ging das Geschenke auspacken weiter. Dumbledore freute sich über die Süßigkeiten, die er bekam, Poppy bekam von Thadderhus ein Buch mit Seefahrergeschichten, das ein Freund von ihm geschrieben hatte.

„Albus war so freundlich, es für mich zu besorgen", erklärte Dorian, „da ich ja leider nicht mehr zu solchen Erledigungen in der Lage bin."

„Das ist ganz lieb von dir, vielen Dank." Poppy küsste die Geisterwange und Dorian lachte fröhlich.

„Ist natürlich nicht so gut wie mein Buch, doch durchaus unterhaltsam."

„Ich freu mich schon drauf, es zu lesen." Poppy klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und nahm die bedrohlich schwankende Bella an die Hand. „Kommen Sie, meine Liebe, setzen wir uns doch."

Widerstandslos trottete Bella hinter ihr her. Ihr Mund fühlte sich ein wenig trocken an und ihr Blick suchte nach ihrem Becher. Doch statt weiterem Punsch schob Poppy ihr ein Glas klares Wasser zu.

Bella sah sich nach Trelawney um und entdeckte sie einen Moment später an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle. Sie redete gerade gestenreich auf Flitwick ein, der bewundernd zu ihr hoch schaute. Nun ja, bis sie weiteren Sherry bekam, konnte sie ihren Durst ja erstmal mit Wasser stillen.

Dumbledore trat an ihren Tisch. Seinen scharfen Augen entging nicht, dass die dunkelhaarige Lehrerin sehr angeheitert wirkte. Woher sie den Alkohol bezogen hatte, konnte er sich ebenfalls denken. „Sie sehen ein wenig müde aus, Grisella. Soll ich Sie in ihr Quartier bringen?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte in Bellas Gehirn vorgedrungen waren. Grinsend schüttelte sie den Kopf, stand auf und tippte Dumbledore auf die Brust. Sein langer Bart kitzelte dabei ihre Hand und sie kicherte vergnügt. „Ne, hier ist doch lustiger. Tanzen Sie noch einmal mit mir?"

„Das halte ich für keine so gute Idee", sagte Dumbledore vorsichtig und sandte einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Poppy.

Die Krankenschwester nickte ihm unbemerkt von Bella zu. „Wir gehen gleich."

Bella bekam nur einen Teil der Worte bewusst mit. Sie wandte sich Poppy zu. „Sind Sie etwa schon müde? Is doch so lustig hier, so schöne Musik und die vielen bunten Lichter."

„Ach, es war ein langer Tag für mich." Sie simulierte ein Gähnen und stand auf. „Kommen Sie mit?"

„Auf ein gutes Schlückchen?"

„Mal schauen", antwortete Poppy ausweichend.

Bella nickte, winkte Dumbledore zu und hakte sich bei Poppy ein. Das war besser, als allein zu laufen, denn irgendwas musste Dumbledore wohl mit dem Boden gemacht haben, denn der schwankte mal mehr und mal weniger stark.

Poppy war nun froh, dass Grisella so schmal und leicht war; ohne nennenswerte Probleme gelang es ihr, die berauschte Lehrerin in ihr Quartier zu verfrachten. Mit geübten Griffen zog sie ihr die Stiefel und die langen Hosen aus und deckte sie zu.

Bella grinste zu ihr hoch. Dass Poppy sie gerade halb ausgezogen hatte, hatte ihr benebelter Verstand noch gar nicht registriert. „Wollen wir noch was trinken?"

„Nein, heute nicht mehr. Schlafen Sie jetzt." Poppy zog die Decke bis zu Grisellas knochig hervortretenden Schultern hoch.

„Schade. Dann trink ich eben allein was."

Sie machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Poppy drückte sie zurück. „Morgen, meine Liebe. Schlafen Sie jetzt, dann sind Sie ausgeruht. Und morgen früh komme ich zu Ihnen."

„Und dann trinken wir was?", hakte Bella nach.

„Ja, wenn Sie wollen", versprach Poppy.

„Gut." Zufrieden kuschelte Bella sich in ihr Kissen. Sie war auf seltsame Art müde und ihr ganzer Verstand schien zu schwimmen. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen.

Auf Zehenspitzen, obgleich das unnötig war, schlich Poppy aus dem Zimmer und rührte im Krankenflügel einen Anti-Kater-Trank an, bevor sie zurück in die große Halle ging.

Dumbledore war erleichtert, zu hören, dass Poppy Grisella zu Bett gebracht hatte und die Lehrerin nun schlief. Auch ein Teil der anderen Gäste hatte sich bereits verabschiedet. Die Schüler wollten größtenteils lieber unter sich sein, so dass nun nur noch Severus, Hermine, Sprout, Flitwick und Trelawney da waren.

Letztere zeigte erstaunliches Durchhaltevermögen. Obgleich alles andere als nüchtern, waren ihre Bewegungen sicher und ihre ätherische Stimme klang nicht anders als sonst. Flitwick dagegen wirkte weit angeschlagener, er hing mehr als das er saß und lehnte sich an Trelawneys schmale Schulter.

Poppy tippte darauf, dass er ebenfalls von Sybills Sherry genascht hatte. Auch Sprout schien nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Snape und Hermine dagegen wirkten zwar ein wenig müde, aber das war schon vor einer Stunde der Fall gewesen. Und Snape sah gar nicht so grimmig aus wie sonst. Mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck saß er neben Hermine und hörte Dumbledore zu, der von seinem ersten Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts berichtete, was beinahe 140 Jahre zurücklag.


	80. Chapter 80

**TiniSnape:** Das wird nicht Bellas letzte Sherry-Erfahrung bleiben. Aber dazu später mehr.

**Komet:** Bei uns stehen in den Läden schon die ganzen Weihnachtssüßigkeiten. Sogar Adventskalender hab ich heute schon gesehen.

**Reditus Mortis:** Ja, die Titelwahl, dabei verlässt mich meine Phantasie mitunter.

FanFictions sind vorerst nicht von mir zu erwarten, ich bin vollauf mit meinem Thriller beschäftigt. Der übrigens um einiges härter als die im Vergleich dazu harmlose „Zaubertränke" ist. Da gibt es gruselige Szenen, ziemlich viel Sex und einiges an Geheimnissen, die meine Protagonisten aufdecken.

Meine bisher veröffentlichten Bücher sind „Das Pferd aus dem Moor", das ist Mystery-Fantasy und „Das Geheimnis der Insel", das ist reine Fantasy, recht humorvoll, es geht um einen Zauberer und seine junge Assistentin. Und ja, für Zaubertränke habe ich mich da mitunter bedient, aber wirklich nur anflugsweise. Meine dortigen Protagonisten sind ganz anders, die männliche Hauptfigur ist zwar Zauberer, hat aber noch einige andere Berufe mehr. Und handlungsmäßig passiert dort eine ganze Menge.

Hier steht eines darüber:

http/www.amazon.de/Abenteuer-Zauberer-Arktikus-Freunden-Geheimnis/dp/3938728140/refsr111/302-8765879-4440063?ieUTF8

und hier übers Pferd aus dem Moor:

http/www.amazon.de/Das-Pferd-aus-dem-Moor/dp/3937221697/sr1-1/qid1160577292/refsr11/302-8765879-4440063?ieUTF8&sbooks

falls die Links nicht funktionieren, sind sie auch über meine Homepage zu finden, bei Veröffentlichungen.

**Tatze81**: Bellas Erwachen am Morgen danach kannst Du hier nachlesen.

**Duqie/Sandy**: Das war ja auch eindeutig zweideutig, was Severus da gesagt hat.

Bereits bevor sie richtig wach war, bereute Bella den gestrigen Abend. In ihrem Kopf schien ein gemeiner Kobold zu sitzen, der mit einem schmiedeeisernen Hammer zwischen Schädeldecke und Hirn hin und her schlug.

Leise stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, nur, um sofort wieder zurück zu sinken. Alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen, sie hatte schrecklichen Durst und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Die Augen geschlossen und auf dem Rücken liegend wartete sie, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Sie hörte ein Geräusch an der Tür und fuhr ruckartig in die Höhe.

Sofort setzte der Schwindel mit neuer Macht ein, ihr Körper protestierte gegen die schnelle Bewegung mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen und stärkerer Übelkeit. Und sehen konnte sie auch kaum was, da das helle Licht die Kopfschmerzen vervielfachte, blinzelte sie nur.

„Bleiben Sie liegen, Grisella", erklang Poppys beruhigende Stimme und im nächsten Moment stand die Krankenschwester neben ihrem Bett. Sie hielt Bella eine Tasse an die Lippen, doch die wandte den Kopf rasch zur Seite.

„Nicht", protestierte sie.

„Doch", sagte Poppy und hielt ihr den Rand der Tasse erneut an die Lippen. „Das wird gegen Ihre Kopfschmerzen helfen."

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich welche habe?", zischte Bella und nippte ein klein wenig. Der Durst war so groß, dass sie gar nicht richtig schmeckte, was sie da trank. Ansonsten hätte sie sich wohl über das bittere Aroma beschwert. Zuerst protestierte ihr Magen heftig gegen die Flüssigkeit, doch dann spürte sie, dass wundersamer Weise das flaue Gefühl nachließ. Und auch die Kopfschmerzen nahmen ab.

„Erinnern Sie sich an den gestrigen Abend?"

Vor Bellas Augen tauchten Bilder auf, Lucius in Askaban, wie sie an den Dementoren, die sie nicht erkannt hatten, vorbei gegangen waren, ihren kalten Hauch im Nacken spürend, die Panik in ihr mühsam unterdrückend. Ihre Lippen, die zärtlich die von Lucius berührten, seine Hände, die sie hielten. Nein, nicht seine Hände, das waren andere. Ein weißer langer Bart tauchte auf; Dumbledore. Sie hatte den alten Trottel doch wohl nicht etwa auch geküsst?

Poppy deutete das Erschrecken in Bellas Gesicht anders. „Keine Sorge, Sie haben nichts getan oder gesagt, für dass Sie sich schämen müssten."

Bella versuchte, die Bilder in ihrem Kopf klarer zu bekommen. War sie wirklich auf einer Weihnachtsparty in der großen Halle von Hogwarts gewesen? Allein die Vorstellung verursachte schon Entsetzen in ihr. Und wieso sah sie Dumbledore in ihrer Erinnerung so dicht vor sich?

„Sie haben nur ein bisschen Spaß mit uns gehabt", erklärte Poppy freundlich.

„Spaß gehabt", wiederholte Bella.

Gütig lächelnd strich Poppy ihr das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, das haben Sie. Sie haben mit dem Direktor getanzt -"

Bella ächzte bei diesen Worten.

„- und sich gefreut über das Geschenk, das Sie von Albus bekamen."

Ein neuerliches Ächzen, diesmal, weil ihr noch sherrygeschädigtes Hirn schmerzhaft versuchte, die Erinnerungsfetzen zu einem verständlichen Bild zusammen zu setzen. Vage erinnerte sie sich an grün schillerndes Geschenkpapier, das unter ihren Fingern geraschelt hatte.

Poppy hob den Anhänger hoch, den Bellla auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte – woran sie sich selbstverständlich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. „Das ist ihr Geburtsstein. Er wird Ihnen Glück bringen und Sie vor Bösem beschützen."

„Was für ein dämlicher Aberglaube", schnaubte Bella. Als ob so ein kleiner Smaragd tatsächlich irgendetwas auszurichten vermochte!

„Aber hübsch aussehen wird er an Ihnen." Poppy hielt plötzlich ein Silberkettchen in der Hand, fädelte den Aufhänger des Steins hindurch und legte das Kettchen Bella um, noch ehe diese wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Ihre Hand glitt zu der Stelle an ihrem Brustansatz, an der der Stein nun kühl auf ihrer Haut lag. Dem ersten Impuls – ihn abzureißen und weit von sich zu schleudern – widerstand sie eher, weil ein neuerliches Schwächegefühl ihren Körper schwer werden ließ und ihr Gehirn umnebelte. Statt weiter den Stein zu befingern griff sie mit leicht zitternder Hand nach dem Becher und trank den Rest.

„Er steht Ihnen sehr gut", sagte Poppy freundlich, „passt schön zu Ihrer hellen Haut und dem dunklen Haar."

„Hm", machte Bella nur und schwang ihre nackten dünnen Beine aus dem Bett. Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihre Kleidung ausgezogen hatte. Aber zumindest war sie allein aufgewacht und das weiße Leinenleibchen das sie trug, hätte sie bestimmt nicht angezogen, wenn in der Nacht irgendwas gelaufen wäre.

Poppy reichte ihr eine Hose und ein dazu passendes Oberteil. „Kommen Sie mit runter frühstücken oder soll ich Ihnen lieber etwas hierher bringen lassen?"

Den anderen zu begegnen war zwar nichts, das sie wollte, doch sich zu zeigen würde beweisen, dass sie sich nach dem gestrigen Abend nicht versteckte. Außerdem verspürte sie wirklich Hunger; der Trank hatte die Übelkeit vertrieben und sie fühlte, wie ihre Kräfte zurückkehrten.

Poppy zog die Vorhänge auf und schaute nach draußen. Es hatte noch mehr geschneit und Hagrids Hütte, die von diesem Fenster aus gut zu sehen war, sah aus der Entfernung wie ein kleines spitzes Zwergenhaus aus. Die Hippogreife und Firenze tobten durch den Schnee, der Zentaur wälzte sich ausgelassen, sprang auf und schüttelte sich, um dann weiter zu galoppieren. Auch Fang sprang zwischen ihnen herum, schnappte spielerisch nach den vereinzelt herab fallenden Schneeflocken.

Als Poppy sich umdrehte, war Bella bereits fertig angezogen und bürstete ihr langes dunkles Haar. Sie stand sehr gerade und ihre Bewegungen waren sicher. Sogar Poppys Lächeln erwiderte sie und folgte der Krankenschwester hinunter in die große Halle.

Trelawney war bereits dort und winkte Bella neben sich, die diesmal jedoch vorsorglich ein eigenes Glas mit klarem Wasser nahm. Sprout trank einen sehr medizinisch duftenden Kräuterabsud und verzog bei jedem Schluck das Gesicht. Doch nach einigen Minuten wirkten ihre Züge nicht mehr so verkniffen und sie betastete nicht mehr ständig mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig ihre Schläfen.

Ein Stück weiter saßen Hermine, Dumbledore und Snape. Keiner von ihnen schien Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Abends zu verspüren, lediglich ein klein wenig müde sahen sie aus, doch lag auf Hermines Lippen ein solch glückliches Lächeln, dass sie von innen heraus strahlte.

Zum Lächeln hatte sie auch allen Grund. Nachdem sie – recht spät in der Nacht – in Severus Quartier zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er ihr ein zweites Geschenk gegeben. Das erste, offizielle, war eine sehr schöne Schreibfeder mit dazu passendem, verziertem Tintenfässchen. Doch allein mit ihr hatte er ihr ein kleines, eingewickeltes Päckchen gereicht.

Es war in nachtblaues, glänzendes Papier gewickelt und nicht weiter verziert, doch Hermine spürte, dass sich ein ganz besonderer Schatz darin verbarg. Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich, während sie das Papier löste und noch mehr, als sie das darin befindliche Kästchen öffnete.

Auf schwarzem Samt lag ein silberner Ring, der als Verzierung eine Blüte aufwies. Erst beim zweiten hinsehen erkannte Hermine, dass es sich um ein Vergissmeinnicht handelte, sehr filigran aus Silber gearbeitet und mit winzigen Aquamarinen gefüllt. Gerührt schluckte sie, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

„Wenn du mich in anderthalb Jahren immer noch willst, dann würde ich mich freuen, dir diesen Ring anstecken zu können", erklang Severus Stimme neben ihr.

„Ob ich will?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Tränen der Freude ließen ihre braunen Augen glitzern. „Oh Severus, wie kannst du da nur zweifeln!" Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Hals, zogen ihn zu sich herab.

Er küsste sie innig und sah sie dann an. „Ich wünschte, du könntest den Ring jetzt schon tragen, doch noch ist das, was wir tun verboten."

„Nicht ganz; ich bin volljährig", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ja, zumindest nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt. Doch noch bin ich dein Lehrer."

„Was meinst du, wird Dumbledore sagen, wenn er es erfährt?" Diese Frage hatte sie bereits unzählige Male in Gedanken durchgespielt – mit den verschiedensten Möglichkeiten. Auch wenn sie erst nach ihrem Abschluss die Beziehung Publik werden ließ, würde Dumbledore wissen, dass sie sich bereits lange vorher ineinander verliebt hatten.

„Nun ja, es kommt drauf an, wie und wann. Doch sobald du deinen Abschluss hast, werde ich zu ihm gehen. Es ist besser, er erfährt es von mir – oder dir, wenn du mitkommen möchtest – als das er es zufällig selbst herausfindet."

„Und wenn er es eher herausfindet?"

„Er wird wahrscheinlich keine Luftsprünge machen. – Lach nicht", mahnte er, konnte sich jedoch selbst ein kleines Zucken im Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen.

„Aber er wird uns nicht rauswerfen?"

„Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Nur begeistert wird er nicht sein; weil das alles ziemlich verkompliziert. Doch darüber solltest du dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen."

Sie versanken erneut in einen Kuss, diesmal inniger, lockender und schließlich leidenschaftlicher.

„Hermine?"

Sie schreckte aus ihren Erinnerungen und registrierte, dass Dumbledore sie angesprochen hatte. Offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal. „Direktor?"

„Du schläfst ja fast noch", schmunzelte der Schulleiter. „Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob du Lust hast, zu den Weasleys mitzukommen. Ich würde Harry – und natürlich auch der Familie Weasley – gern einen Besuch abstatten."

„Oh ja, gerne." Hermine dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Harry und wusste, dass er sich freuen würde.

„Prima." Dumbledore nickte ihr über seine Teetasse hinweg zu. „So in einer Stunde? Wäre dir das recht?"

„Ja, Direktor, gern." Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, der stark und so reichlich gesüßt war, dass Severus jedes Mal leicht das Gesicht verzog, wenn sie die Tasse zum Mund führte. Aber anders war er ihr zu bitter und schwächerer Kaffee hätte nicht ausgereicht, sie richtig wach zu bekommen.

Hermine war nicht die einzige, die an diesem Nachpartymorgen auf Kaffee setzte. Niemand hatte in der Nacht ausreichend Schlaf abbekommen, doch alle waren sich darüber einig, dass es eine wunderschöne Feier gewesen war. Oder zumindest soweit sie sich daran erinnern konnten.

Bellas Gehirn war zum Denken noch nicht vollständig fähig und ihr fehlten immer noch einige Stunden. Aber anscheinend hatte sie wirklich nichts getan, für das sie sich hätte schämen müssen. Oder schlimmer noch; das auf ihre wahre Identität schließen ließ.

Ja, alles war in bester Ordnung. Und ihrem Plan stand nichts mehr im Wege. Es wurde bald Zeit, den nächsten Schritt in die Tat umzusetzen.


	81. Chapter 81

Nach zweimal umziehen, beruflich einigen Veränderungen und auch ansonsten viel Stress, lade ich nun weiter hoch. Beschäftigt war ich allerdings noch mit einem anderen Roman, dem hier:

.de/product_/info/p6363_

Nun aber weiter mit Hermine und Snape:

Kapitel 81

Schon der Geruch war widerlich. Bella wagte kaum, in den Kessel zu schauen. Noch einmal studierte sie die Zutatenliste in dem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Die Schrift war schwer zu lesen. Einst von Hand kopiert und in einen schweinsledernen Einband gepresst, war das Buch ein wahrliches Relikt längst vergangener Zeiten.

Gleichzeitig war es aber auch ein Zeugnis allerschwärzester Magie. Bella hatte viele Wochen mit der Suche danach zugebracht und es seinem Besitzer – einem finsteren, glatzköpfigen Zauberer mit wulstigen Lippen und an dicke Würste erinnernden Fingern – abzuluchsen, hatte sie ein großes Opfer gekostet.

Bei der Erinnerung daran überlief sie ein Schauer und noch einmal glaubte sie die feisten Hände zu spüren, die begierig über ihren Körper strichen. Nein! Nie wieder würde sie mit einem Mann schlafen müssen, um etwas zu bekommen oder weil es von ihr erwartet wurde. Wenn sie dem dunklen Lord erst Harry Potter lieferte, würde ihre Stellung bei ihm noch weiter steigen. Sie wäre nicht mehr nur seine ihm treu ergebene Dienerin, sondern würde einen Status erlangen, der ihm nahezu ebenbürtig wäre.

Bei dieser Vorstellung glitt ein diabolisches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und einen langen Moment genoss sie ihre Träume. Dann wandte sie sich der weiteren Durchführung ihrer Pläne zu. Der Trank war fertig, eine dunkelgraue, zähflüssige Masse, deren Geruch sich verschlimmerte, als Bella den Inhalt des Kessels in eine Flasche umfüllte.

Sie hatte eine dunkelgrüne Flasche dafür gewählt; so würde sie zumindest die Farbe nicht sehen können. Einen Moment lang presste sie die Flasche an ihr Herz und atmete tief durch. Ganz ruhig, beschwor sie sich selbst, alles wird gut gehen. Es kann gar nichts passieren.

Dennoch zitterten ihre Hände, als sie nach dem langen dickgefütterten Mantel griff und die Kapuze überstreifte. Es war spät abends, die wenigen Schüler schliefen bereits oder feierten kleine Privatpartys in den jeweiligen Gruppenräumen. Erst morgen würden die anderen zurückkehren. Und übermorgen ging der Unterricht wieder los; es würde sie also bis dahin niemand vermissen.

Eisig schlug ihr der Wind ins Gesicht und ließ sie ihre Nase noch tiefer in den Schal senken, den sie mehrmals um den Hals geschlungen trug. Ihr Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte, es wäre bis hoch zu Dumbledores Büro zu hören. Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu schauen, ob jemand an einem der Fenster stand und sie beobachtete.

Und selbst wenn; was wäre verdächtig daran? Sie war nicht die einzige, die abends mal ausging. Auch die anderen Lehrer verließen Hogwarts ab und zu, ohne sich groß abzumelden oder zu sagen, wohin sie gingen. Nun ja, die gesprächige Sprout erzählte beim Frühstück natürlich ausführlich, wenn sie wieder einmal bei ihrer Schwester gewesen war und mit deren Kindern gespielt hatte.

Obwohl sie am liebsten gerannt wäre, ging Bella langsam. Nicht so sehr, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, sondern um nicht auszurutschen. Unter dem Schnee waren stellenweise Glatteisplatten, die man erst bemerkte, wenn es bereits zu spät war.

Als Askaban in Sichtweite kam, war sie bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und spürte ihre Zehen nicht mehr. Selbst die Handschuhe hatten, obgleich aus Leder und mit Lammfell gefüttert, die Kälte nicht abgehalten, so das ihre Finger nun nahezu steif waren.

Sie brauchte drei Anläufe, bis sie den Korken aus der Flasche gezogen hatte. Damit sie nicht einfror, hatte Bella sie direkt auf ihrer Haut an ihrem Herzen getragen. Ein guter Platz, wie sie fand, denn diese Flasche würde ihr helfen, all das zu bekommen, was ihr Herz begehrte.

Tief durchatmend sog sie die eisige Luft ein, es schmerzte beinahe in Nase und Lungen. Erst, als sie glaubte, genügend Luft bekommen zu haben, hielt sie sich mit einer Hand die Nase zu und hob mit der anderen den Flaschenhals an ihre Lippen.

Es kostete sie enorme Überwindung, nach dem ersten, zäh in ihren Mund fließenden Schwall, die Flasche nicht abzusetzen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es zu schlucken, schüttete den Rest hinterher und schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder.

Sie wartete, bis ihr Magen sich beruhigt hatte, dann holte sie den kleinen Handspiegel hervor, hielt das Licht ihres Zauberstabs an ihr Gesicht und wappnete sich für den Anblick.

Dennoch zuckte sie zusammen und ein hysterisches Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle empor. Es ist nur für eine Stunde, beschwor sie sich. Und ich tue es für Lucius. Für den dunklen Lord. Und für mich.

Den Kopf hochgereckt ging sie weiter, nun nicht mehr im leichtfüßigen Schritt einer schlanken Frau sondern mit dem schwerfälligen, bedrohlichen Gang, der den Dementoren eigen war. Erstaunlich, dachte sie. Ihr Körper hatte sich der veränderten Hülle sofort angepasst.

Reinzukommen in Askaban war nun kein Problem; Dementoren konnten ohne Kontrolle ein und ausgehen. Niemand sprach sie an, keiner, der ihr misstrauische Blicke hinterher warf. Sie ging zu Lucius Zelle und öffnete die schwere Tür.

Er hatte auf der harten, steinernen Pritsche gelegen und fuhr nun ruckartig in die Höhe. Bella erschrak bei seinem Anblick; war er bei ihrem letzten Besuch schon hohlwangig und dünn gewesen, so zeigte die Haft nun weit deutlichere Spuren: Die dunkelgraue Gefängniskleidung schlabberte um die deutlich hervortretenden Knochen an Beinen und Brustkorb. Die Augen waren glanzlos und lagen tief in den Höhlen, die Wangen waren nun noch stärker eingefallen. Sein sonst hellblond glänzendes Haar war so verfilzt und schmutzig, dass die natürliche Farbe nicht mehr zu erkennen war.

Bella sah, wie die Muskeln sich über seinen knochigen Gelenken anspannten. Natürlich, er hielt sie ja für einen Dementor. Sie warf einen raschen Blick hinter sich und lief dann zu ihm. „Ich bin es, Bella." Ihre Stimme klang ihr seltsam fremd in den Ohren.

Auch Lucius erkannte sie nicht als die Stimme seiner Schwägerin, doch er erinnerte sich an Bellas Worte bei ihrem letzten Besuch. Sie würde ihn herausholen, als Dementor getarnt. Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern, er fühlte, wie sich Kräfte in im mobilisierten, von denen er nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, sie noch zu haben.

„Kein Wort", zischte Bella, als sie einen der schweren, dunkelgrauen Arme um ihn legte und ihn zur Tür zog. Lucius Schritte waren so unbeholfen wie bei jemandem, der gerade erst neu laufen lernte. Die magere Kost und die mangelnde Bewegung hatten seine Muskeln schwinden lassen.

Auf dem Gang hielt sie vor Aufregung die Luft an und presste Lucius stärker als nötig an ihre Seite, während ein riesiger Dementor mit schweren Schritten vorbei ging. Sie konnte seine Ausdünstungen riechen und spürte eine Welle der Übelkeit aufsteigen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, beschwor sie sich.

Der Dementor bog um die Ecke und Bella konnte seine leiser werdenden Schritte hören. Zu ihrer linken Seite erklang das röchelnde Husten eines Gefangenen. Bella ging weiter, Lucius wie eine Puppe neben sich. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Gefangener in eine andere Zelle gebracht wurde; niemand würde es seltsam finden, sie hier mit Lucius zu sehen.

Herauszukommen jedoch war eine ganz andere Sache. Selbst bei den – seltenen – offiziellen Entlassungen bedurfte es die Anwesenheit des Zaubereiministers oder zumindest seines Stellvertreters, der den ehemaligen Insassen in Gewahrsam nehmen musste. Erst, wenn der Minister ihn entließ, war er wirklich frei.

Doch dies geschah so selten, dass die meisten Minister es während ihrer Amtszeit nicht erlebten. Wer einmal in Askaban war, verließ es meist nicht mehr lebend, sofern es im nicht gelang, zu fliehen.

Bella wartete an dem Tor und lauschte. Keine Schritte. Nur das Husten, Stöhnen und Keuchen der Gefangenen. Der Geruch nach Krankheit und Tod raubte ihr den Atem und zusammen mit dem Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins, wie es sie so oft in geschlossenen Räumen überkam, drohte die Panik sie zu überrollen.

Hinter ihr erklangen Schreie von einem Menschen in Not. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder um eine Frau handelte. Eine zweite Person stöhnte und grunzte, während die Schreie lauter wurden.

Bella schauderte. Gewalt zwischen den Gefangenen war an der Tagesordnung. Immer wieder kam es zu Handgreiflichkeiten und sexuellen Übergriffen. Die Wärter schauten meist tatenlos zu, selbst wenn direkt vor ihren Augen jemand geprügelt oder vergewaltigt wurde.

In ihrem rechten Arm zog es, eine Erinnerung an den Bruch, den sie sich in einem solchen Kampf zugezogen hatte. Auch damals hatte ein Dementor zugesehen. Nicht lüstern; menschliche Frauen waren für sie nicht von Interesse. Doch in ihrem eintönigen Arbeitsalltag waren solche Zwischenfälle eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Ohne weiter auf die Schreie und das lauter werdende Stöhnen zu achten, lief Bella weiter, schob Lucius durch das Tor und folgte ihm. Sie trieb in zur Eile an und er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte. Nur ein Stückchen noch, dann waren sie in Sicherheit.

Bella widerstand der Versuchung, sich umzublicken. Mit etwas Glück wurde das Fehlen des gefangenen Lucius Malfoy erst morgen früh bemerkt. Dann würde eine Gruppe Dementoren zwar sofort ausschwärmen, doch bis dahin wären sie längst in ihrem Versteck, das Bella so sichern würde, dass niemand sonst hinein käme.

Lucius geriet ins Straucheln. Er war zu schwach, um noch weiter zu laufen. Keuchend und pfeifend erklang sein Atem in der eisigen Nachtluft. „Nur .. einen … Moment", japste er.

Bella griff um seinen Ellbogen. „Nein. Wir dürfen nicht stehen bleiben. Gleich sind wir da, nur ein Stückchen noch. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen, solange du magst."

„Ich … kann nicht mehr", keuchte er und hätte Bella ihn nicht festgehalten, so wäre er nun kraftlos umgefallen.

„Ich hab nicht das alles riskiert, um jetzt aufzugeben", erklärte sie entschlossen und rüttelte ihn leicht. Sie überlegte; noch steckte sie in einem Dementorenkörper und besaß somit zwar nicht die gesamte, wohl aber einen nicht unerheblichen Teil der Kraft eines solchen Wesens. Kurz entschlossen packte sie Lucius und schulterte ihn.

Mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht kam sie langsamer voran, zumal Lucius wie ein nasser Sandsack über ihrem Rücken hing. Seine Hände schlackerten kraftlos gegen ihre Taillengegend.

Rasch merkte Bella, wie anstrengend das Gehen mit dieser Last war. Trotz der Kälte lief ihr der Schweiß in Strömen über das Gesicht und bald keuchte sie kurzatmig. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, zwang sich dazu, weiterzugehen und ignorierte die Signale ihres Körpers.

Ihre Schultern sanken herab, mit jedem Schritt wurde es schwerer und schließlich war sie gezwungen, stehen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig ließ sie Lucius herunter und stellte fest, dass er ohnmächtig war. Sie selbst sah bereits schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen und für einen Moment war die Verlockung da, sich in die Schwärze fallen zu lassen, nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr fühlen.

Nein! Sie rief sich gedanklich zur Ordnung. Wenn sie diesem Verlangen jetzt nachgab, war das ihrer beider sicherer Tod. Sie wären erfroren, noch bevor die Dementoren sie finden würden.

„Los, weiter", murmelte sie und warf sich Lucius erneut über die Schulter. Die Muskeln in ihren Armen und Beinen protestierten und sie schnaufte bei jedem einzelnen, kleinen Schritt.

Doch sie blieb nicht stehen, erst, als die sicheren Wände der kleinen Hütte sie willkommen hießen, ließ sie Lucius zu Boden sinken und fiel selbst auf die Knie. Unter ihren Fingern fühlte sie die Maserung des hölzernen Bodens. Sicherheit. Nein, erst, wenn sie den Bann gesprochen hatte.

Bella hievte sich hoch und schlurfte zur Tür. Ihre Beine zitterten, ebenso ihre Hände. Sie gönnte sich einen kurzen Moment, in dem sie ihre Kräfte sammelte, dann legte sie den Zauber. Nun würde niemand die Hütte sehen und auch nicht zufällig hinein platzen können.

Erleichtert schleppte sie sich zu Lucius zurück, der inzwischen wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Aus tief in den Höhlen liegenden blau-grauen Augen sah er sie an.

„Du bist in Sicherheit", flüsterte Bella. Sie strich mit ihren zitternden Fingern über seine Wange. „Hörst du? In Sicherheit. Keine Dementoren mehr, keine Gefängniszelle."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Worte und ihre Bedeutung zu ihm durchsickerten. Ein ganz schwaches Lächeln spielte um seine aufgesprungenen Lippen.

„Komm." Bella zog ihn in die Höhe und geleitete ihn zu einer breiten Liege, die sie gestern bereits vorbereitet hatte. Den Schrank in der anderen Ecke hatte sie mit Lebensmitteln und Stärkungstränken aufgefüllt. Doch zu mehr als einer halben Tasse heißer Brühe konnte sie Lucius nicht überreden.

Sie beschloss, ihn erstmal schlafen zu lassen. Selbst war sie völlig erschöpft, legte sich an seine Seite, zog die Decke über sie beide und war Sekunden später bereits eingeschlafen.


	82. Chapter 82

War in der letzten Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt, vor allem mit meinem Roman „Liebe in Schottland", ist auf Amazon zu finden.

Nun lade ich aber weiter hoch:

Kapitel 82

Die Zeit in Askaban hatte Lucius schlimm zugesetzt; er war schrecklich abgemagert, hatte eine entzündete Wunde am Bein, die aussah, als stamme sie von einem Rattenbiss, dazu etliche Prellungen und Abschürfungen. Aber wirklich schwerwiegend war keine seiner Verletzungen und mit der antiseptischen Salbe, die Bella ihm auf die Beinwunde strich, würde sie die Entzündung eindämmen können.

Im Tageslicht wirkte er jedoch noch dünner und schwächer als gestern Abend. Und er hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Seine Augen waren glanzlos und müde, die Lider leicht herab gesenkt. Doch er verfolgte Bellas Bewegungen, sah zu, wie sie Tee und Suppe kochte.

Nachdem er eine Schale der kräftigenden Brühe getrunken hatte, legte er sich müde zurück und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen. Bella betrachtete ihn gedankenverloren und konnte nicht widerstehen, eine Hand auszustrecken und sanft über seine Schulter zu streichen. Durch den dünnen grauen Stoff der Gefängniskleidung konnte sie die Knochen darunter spüren.

Hass loderte in ihr auf; beißender Zorn auf Dumbledore, Harry Potter, die Dementoren und alle anderen, die diesen schönen, starken Mann in ein solch bedauernswertes Geschöpf verwandelt hatten. Sie würde ihn rächen – und sich selbst gleich mit dazu, für die 15 Jahre Askaban, die sie wegen Zauberern wie Dumbledore hatte ertragen müssen.

Entschlossen ballte sie ihre dünnen Finger zu einer Faust und ihre Lippen bewegten sich, während sie lautlose Verwünschungen ausstieß. Erst nach einem Moment wandte sie sich wieder Lucius zu, zog die dicke Wolldecke bis zu seinem Hals hoch, so dass das graue Hemd komplett verdeckt wurde

Neue Kleidung für ihn hatte sie schon vor Tagen besorgt, doch das Umziehen hatte Zeit. Sie ließ ihn schlafen, blieb neben ihm sitzen und als er gegen Abend aufwachte, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Kein Traum", flüsterte Lucius mit heiserer Stimme und Bella glaubte, ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen zu sehen.

„Du bist in Sicherheit", sagte sie leise und drückte sanft seinen oben liegenden Arm. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln verspannten und strich beruhigend über die trockene Haut.

Er nickte schwach und müde sanken seine Augenlider herab.

Bella schob sich näher an ihn heran. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir noch mal jemand so etwas antut."

„Narcissa, wo ist sie?", flüsterte Lucius und Bella zuckte zusammen.

„Sie weiß noch nichts von deiner Flucht. Ich habe ihr auch nichts davon erzählt, das ich dich aus Askaban herausholen will. Der Schmerz, wenn es nicht geglückt wäre, wäre zu groß gewesen."

Lucius suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach Anzeichen, das sie log. Er glaubte nicht, was seine Schwägerin ihm da erzählte. Dass sie Narcissa ihre Pläne verschwiegen hatte; ja, das stimmte sicher. Aber ebenso sicher war, dass sie es nicht aus Barmherzigkeit getan hatte. „Dann geh jetzt zu ihr."

Obgleich seine Stimme noch schwach und krächzend klang, war der Befehl eindeutig zu erkennen. Doch Bella dachte überhaupt nicht daran, ihm nachzukommen. „Ich lass dich jetzt nicht allein, schlimm genug, das ich morgen früh nach Hogwarts zurück muss, da der Unterricht wieder beginnt."

Lucius nickte leicht. „Dann wirst du morgen ja sicher Zeit finden, deine Schwester zu benachrichtigen. Und meinen Sohn. Er weiß doch sicher inzwischen um deine wahre Identität oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein! Niemand in Hogwarts darf das wissen", widersprach Bella. Eindringlich sah sie Lucius an. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Ein paar Wochen nur noch und wir können dem dunklen Lord Harry Potter liefern. Aber bis dahin muss ich sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich darf nicht auffallen."

„Dumbledore mag ein gutgläubiger alter Trottel sein, aber ganz dumm ist er nicht", schnaubte Lucius. „Er wird dir auf die Schliche kommen. Und wenn nicht er, dann Severus; er kennt dich schließlich recht gut. Oder weiß er vielleicht gar schon davon?"

„Nein, weiß er nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, ihn einzuweihen."

„Das solltest du aber", sagte Lucius scharf. Er richtete sich ein Stück weit auf. „Severus könnte dir eine große Hilfe sein."

„Oder mein Verderben", zischte Bella. „Dumbledore hat die reinste Gehirnwäsche an ihm vorgenommen."

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht ausstehen könnt. Aber Severus steht auf unserer Seite."

Bella stieß den Atem so heftig aus, dass ihre Nasenflügel wie bei einem Drachen bebten und Lucius sich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn Feuer oder zumindest Rauch dabei mitgekommen wäre. „Er ist Dumbledores kleiner Junge. Und was Dumbledore ihm befiehlt, das macht er – ohne irgendetwas zu hinterfragen."

„Nein. Severus mag es zwar so aussehen lassen, doch in Wirklichkeit steht er auf unserer Seite; wie schon immer."

„Dummerweise scheint Dumbledore das gleiche zu glauben, anderenfalls würde er ihm ja wohl nicht so viel Vertrauen schenken. Also; wer von uns hat nun Recht?"

„Severus ist auf unserer Seite", wiederholte Lucius und seine Stimme klang so fest, wie er es nur vermochte sie klingen zu lassen.

„Und genau davon bin ich eben nicht überzeugt."

„Interessant. Und was bringt dich zu dieser Annahme?", hakte Lucius nach.

„Er redet dem alten Trottel nach dem Mund, ist viel zu friedlich. Keine Ausschweifungen, keine Gelage. Ja, er war noch nicht mal bei allen Todesertreffen der vergangenen Monate anwesend!"

Lucius zog eine dunkelblonde Braue in die Höhe. Severus war nicht gerade zurückhaltend gewesen auf den Treffen, die er mit ihm erlebt hatte. Und er hatte – ähnlich wie er selbst – nicht viel dafür tun müssen, damit die Frauen zu ihm kamen. Ausgeschlagen hatte er da selten ein Angebot. Da stand Lucius ihm nicht nach, doch es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er kaum zu den Todessertreffen gegangen war und wenn, dann hatte ihn keine der anwesenden Frauen interessiert. Das war kurz nach Dracos Geburt gewesen. Damals hatte es ihm gereicht, Narcissa in den Armen zu halten, den Säugling sicher zwischen ihnen gebettet. Der dunkle Lord und seine Pläne waren in weite Ferne gerückt gewesen. „Vielleicht hat er momentan besseres zu tun."

„Snape? Der doch nicht", schnaubte Bella, die ahnte, in welche Richtung seine Überlegungen gingen. „Und unabhängig von seinem mangelnden Interesse an engen Bindungen; es gibt in ganz Hogwarts keine einzige Frau für ihn. Seine Kolleginnen dürften ihm allesamt zu alt, zu doof oder zu betrunken sein."

Lucius diabolisches Grinsen entging Bella, da sie gerade aufgestanden war, um neuen Tee zu kochen. Einst war Bella bei Severus eiskalt abgeblitzt. Verstanden hatte Lucius das damals nicht; sie war jung und atemberaubend schön gewesen und sie hatte alles daran gesetzt, Severus zu verführen. Ohne Erfolg und wahrscheinlich war das mit einer der Gründe, warum sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte.

Bella brachte ihm den Tee und einen leichten Imbiss ans Bett. Es war Zeit zu schlafen, sie würde sehr früh raus müssen, wenn sie pünktlich in Hogwarts sein wollte.

Lucius reagierte sehr reserviert, als sie sich neben ihn legte und eine Hand ausstreckte, um ihm zärtlich übers Haar zu fahren. Bella akzeptierte seine Zurückhaltung kommentarlos. Er war noch sehr geschwächt und brauchte Zeit, sich zu erholen und an die veränderte Situation zu gewöhnen.

Dennoch genoss sie es, neben ihm einzuschlafen und an seiner Seite aufzuwachen. Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Schläfe. „Ich muss nun gehen, aber heute Nachmittag bin ich wieder bei dir. Und bitte; verlass auf gar keinen Fall die Hütte. Sicher sind bereits Dementoren unterwegs und vermutlich ist es auch schon bis zu den Auroren durchgesickert, dass du fliehen konntest."

„Denk an Narcissa", war alles, was Lucius sagte.

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Pfahl ins Herz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Bella davon.

Der erste Unterrichtstag nach den Weihnachtsferien verlief wie erwartet; die Schüler hatten mehr damit zu tun, sich über ihre Erlebnisse und Geschenke auszutauschen als den Profesoren zuzuhören. Bella ließ sie weitgehend gewähren und gab nur wenig Hausaufgaben.

Unbemerkt wieder aus dem Schloss zu kommen, war kein Problem und selbst wenn Sprout, Trelawney oder Madam Pomfrey sie bemerkt hätten, so wäre sie doch nicht von ihnen aufgehalten worden. Es war schließlich normal, dass die Lehrer Hogwarts auch mal verließen. So ging bespielsweise Madam Hooch alle zwei Wochen nach Hogsmeade zum Bingo spielen und Professor Sinistra hatte kürzlich erwähnt, dass sie sich schon sehr aufs Frühjahr und damit auf die beginnende Polosaison freue.

Vor der Hütte überkam sie einen Moment die Angst, sie leer vorzufinden und sie musste sich überwinden, einzutreten. Angespannt lauschte sie, doch nichts war zu hören. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus und lautlos bewegten sich ihre Lippen, ehe sie den Mut aufbrachte, Lucius Namen zu rufen.

Doch kein blonder Schopf tauchte auf. Bella ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, durchquerte mit eiligen Schritten den Raum und riss die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Die Erleichterung, Lucius in dem großen, hölzernen Waschzuber zu sehen, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Lucius betrachtete sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?"

Bella konnte nur schwach den Kopf schütteln. Sie kniete vor dem Zuber und legte ihre Hände auf seine mageren, bleichen Schultern. „Ich bin nur so wahnsinnig froh, dass du da bist."

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig, weißt du", sagte er trocken.

Bella nickte und drückte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du fort wärst."

„Ich gefährde nicht aus Gefühlen wie Sehnsucht den großen Plan." Ihm wurde bewusst, wie nah Bellas Gesicht und besonders ihr Mund ihm waren. Dass sie ihn im nächsten Moment küsste, überraschte ihn keineswegs. Seine Erwiderung des Kusses fiel jedoch sehr verhalten aus.

„Bist du noch zu erschöpft?", flüsterte Bella und Lucius hörte die Erregung in ihrer Stimme.

Er war versucht, ja zu sagen; so würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch bis morgen oder übermorgen in Ruhe lassen. Doch andererseits; sie hatte ihn aus Askaban befreit, als Dank dafür mit ihr zu schlafen war ein sehr geringer Preis. Statt einer Antwort zog er den Mantel von ihren Schultern und schob seine nassen Hände unter ihren Pullover.

Bella keuchte leise, als sie spürte, wie seine rauen Fingerspitzen über ihre empfindlichen Brustwarzen glitten, sie reizten und neckten. Ohne von seinen Liebkosungen abzurücken streifte sie ihre restliche Kleidung ab und stieg zu ihm in den Zuber. Wasser schwappte über und landete platschend auf dem Steinboden.

Ungeduldig drängte Bella sich ihm entgegen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen Mann so sehr begehrt wie jetzt. Erneut fanden ihre Lippen seinen Mund.

Lucius war versucht, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Bella war bereits so stark erregt, dass sie sicher keine langen Vorspiele brauchte. Aber warum nicht genießen, was unvermeidlich war? Er verdrängte die Gedanken an Narcissa und auch daran, dass Bella seine Schwägerin war.

Sie erschauerte wohlig, als einer seiner langen, schlanken Finger in sie eindrang und einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt massierte. Durch die Enge des Zubers konnte sie sich kaum bewegen. Ihre Hände griffen nach Lucius Schultern, klammerten sich an ihm fest.

Doch bevor sie die ersehnte Erlösung erlangen konnte, zog er seine Hand zurück und sah sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln an. Bella küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, drängte sich dabei eng an ihn oder versuchte es zumindest, denn die Seitenwände des Zubers waren ein unüberwindliches Hindernis.

Lucius stand auf, zog sie mit sich in die Höhe. Wasser tropfte von seinen schlanken Gliedern herab und ließ seine bleiche Haut glänzen. Bella fuhr die Konturen seines Schlüsselbeins nach, tastete sich dann tiefer, umging jedoch mit dem gleichen diabolischen Grinsen wie Lucius es eben gezeigt hatte, den Bereich um seine Männlichkeit.

Dass sie ihn dennoch stark erregte, konnte sie gut sehen. Unter ihrer Hand spürte sie das rasende Schlagen seines Herzens.

Lucius nahm ihre Hand und stieg mit ihr zusammen aus dem Zuber. Bella fröstelte; nass wie sie war, fühlte sie die Kühle in der Hütte sehr deutlich.

„Dir wird gleich heiß", raunte Lucius, während sein langer dünner Finger über die Gänsehaut an ihrem Oberschenkel strich.

Seine Berührung zusammen mit dem Versprechen ließ sie wohlig erschauern. Er umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, hob sie hoch und ihre Beine schlangen sich um ihn. Sie fühlte wie er in sie glitt und keuchte vor Lust leise, als er sie zum Bett hinüber trug. Jeder seiner Schritte berührte etwas in ihrem Innersten und steigerte ihre Erregung noch weiter.

Längst war jegliche Kälte von ihr gewichen und hatte einer lodernden Hitze Platz gemacht, die ihren Körper kribbeln ließ. Ihre Hände strichen über Lucius Rücken, pressten ihn dann noch enger an sich, mit der Absicht, Halt bei ihm zu finden und ihm gleichzeitig Halt zu geben.


End file.
